Aphelion
by AlexanderD
Summary: How much naquadah would a woodchuck chuck if a woodchuck could chuck naquadah?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes**

This story began to take shape over the last year. Several of the ideas were one's I had while writing "A New Dawn", while others came later. My thanks go out to those that persevered through the yearlong journey of writing "A New Dawn". As promised, here is your sequel! The characters and storyline from the previous story will continue in this sequel, with a few new additions.

If you are hoping for the love story unseen during any of the three iterations of the Stargate franchise, then I doubt you will enjoy the story to come. If instead, you are hoping for battle scenes, new technologies, and war here and there then continue reading. Many of you enjoyed my depiction of the military and its mission in the universe. Once again, I will lay out my vision for their usage in a handful of scenarios.

For the readers of this story, I do ask that you review. They give me something to read, and play a larger role in the story. Reviewing is your opportunity to help shape this story. If you have a special request of something you would enjoy seeing, let me know and I will work it in when and where possible. Please know that this story will not be published with the speed of the last, so be patient.

No copyright infringement is intended with this work. In no way have I profited from this work, as it is done for personal enjoyment. All characters taken from the series and or stargate cannon belong to their creators.

On a side note, an announcement made recently hints at a coming return of Stargate. Let us all keep our fingers crossed! Have a great week!

All the best,

Alex

**The Universe**

Cold, bleak, and vast; the universe we inhabit is a body filled with wonder. Over billions of years, civilizations rose and fell. This cycle marked the passage of time. Many of the civilizations that vanished did so without ever comprehending the true nature of the universe. Several of these, giving in to their inquisitive nature, thrived and produced unimaginable developments. In time, these spanning civilizations fell, or took a different shape.

One world, benefiting from a technological legacy eft behind for them, strived to unlock the secrets of the universe. To unravel these mysteries, this world transformed itself. Though young, this race would never rest, not until the universe's very last secret had been unlocked. Lacking full understanding of the dangers they faced, this world pressed forward.

Throughout the universe, danger lurked in all corners. Throughout the universe, these dangers took many forms. Every civilization likes to believe that they have a destiny. In Earth's case, they chased the destiny of all things. What wonders and horrors they discovered along this journey would one day become the very building blocks of an Earth ready to assume the mantle of the Fifth Race.

This is their story.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ulpia Noviomagus Batavorum, Roman Empire**

**121 A.D.**

Three days earlier, the Legio IX Hispania, or Ninth Legion, had arrived from Britannia with thousands of followers under their care to escort back to Rome. Among these followers were wealthy merchants, a handful of members of the Senate of Rome on a fact finding mission, the Flamine or Priest of Portunes, and hostages taken from newly allied tribes in Britannia. After several years of service in the Britannic highlands far to the north in the troublesome and distant Roman province, the Ninth was returning home.

The Ninth was the most storied legion of Rome. Formed by Pompey the Great during his term as Proconsul of Spain, the Ninth soon moved into Gaul. There, the Ninth came under the command of Gaius Julius Caesar, where it remained during his conquest of Gaul during the Gallic wars. Facing prosecution and exile following the Gallic war, it was the Ninth that marched with Caesar on Rome, securing his rule and political survival. Lacking a second thought, the Ninth crossed the Rubicon River, their belief in Caesar's fabled luck firmly entrenched.

In the turbulent wake of Caesar's entry of Rome, the Ninth remained at his side. Into Africa Province they marched, all to secure Caesar's rule. The victories of Dyrrhachim and Pharsalus might never have been without these battle hardened veterans. Following these victories, the veterans of the Ninth were discharged from service, and granted land belonging to the fallen Pompey in his native Picenum.

Following Caesar's assassination, Octavian, his nephew and heir, recalled the retired veterans. Back under the sword, these men took their fight to the rebelling son of Pompey, defeating him handily. From their, they marched on Macedonia, into battle with the forces of Mark Antony and Cleopatra. During the Battle of Actium, the men of the Ninth put to rest Mark Antony's hopes of wrestling away control of Rome forever.

Much later, the Ninth served as the vanguard force for the invasion of Britannia. Led by Emperor Claudius and his able Legate Aulus Plautius, they soon made their mark on the landscape of the island province so far from Rome. The largest mark made could be seen by all in the fortress outpost of Eboracum. Once again, the Ninth was returning to Rome, for discharge and retirement on land gifted from the Emperor.

Four hours before the first light of the day, the Legion commander Lucius Fabius Maximus, with the settlements Auger, sat in the small Temple of Fortuna. Sitting in silence, the two men watched everything around them. An owl screeched three times, and a distant thunder could be heard. These omens did not portend a good journey. To offset these ill omens, Fabius Maximus ordered that a calf would be sacrificed to Fortuna.

Unwilling to argue the point with one as wealthy or powerful as a Fabius Maximus, the Auger complied wordlessly. A young calf of jet-black hair was brought forth. Making his contract with Fortuna, Fabius Maximus brought down with force the ceremonial mallet between the calf's doe eyes. Falling to its knees stunned, the Auger's assistant cleaved off the animals head with a razor sharp axe. Crimson colored blood, black in the dimly lit temples interior, flowed across inner paving stones. The contract promising the Legion a safe march was sealed with the blood of sacrifice.

For three days, the local merchants, tavern keepers, and pleasure women of the city had profited greatly from the legionaries open purse strings. Wine had flowed in great abundance. Trinkets were purchased, to remind the young men of their time so far from home. In those three short days, the economy of the small city brought in more than it normally did in a month. The departure of the Ninth was not something those in the city wished to see.

Informed the night before of their departure at first light in the coming day, the legionaries were already breaking camp. As horns sounded, the legionaries fell into formation along the road that would lead them to the Via Belgica, and their path towards Italy. In the front of the winding formation, were the leading cohorts of the Ninth. In the formations center were those under escort. At the rear were the remaining cohorts, the Legion's baggage train, and their attached Gallic cavalry.

The column began its march while the rear half continued to form. Three miles long, this column slithered off into the distance like a snake composed of men and armor. The rhythmic clack of caligae, or Legion hobnailed boots, carried across the countryside. Known throughout the middle sea, as the Mediterranean was known, this cacophony of noise was the sound of the Roman military machine on the move. Joining this symphony was the clattering of hooves on road stones. Flags fluttered in the breeze, while sunlight glinted off Legion armor. The men broke into song as they marched.

"Gaius Fabius, the men are weary from wine and women." Quintus Servius stated.

"A hard day's march will cure their ills. An army on the move is what Legion rankers do best. We will sweat the wine out of them before midday." Fabius replied.

"Our Senatorial charges were overheard discussing bringing your orders of an early morning departure to the Emperor's attention upon our return to Rome." Quintus Servius warned.

"Let them! I am a patrician Fabius, and in good steed of our Emperor. Their complaints will fall upon deaf ears." Fabius promised.

"How can one be so sure?" Quintus Servius asked.

"Our Emperor has a soldier's constitution, and his heart yearns to be at the head of a Legion on the march. Of this, I am sure." Fabius assured his underling.

For five hours, the Legion marched on. Moving at a fair pace, the miles passed effortlessly. Each step taken brought the veterans one-step closer to home. It was that knowledge that propelled them forward. Like any good commander, Fabius had deployed his horse-mounted scouts out ahead of the oncoming Legion. Eight in total, these scouts ranged miles ahead, searching for any possible threat. On the Via Belgica ahead, Fabius took note of two scouts racing towards the formation.

Reporting directly to Fabius, the scouts neatly bypassed the body of the formation. Instead, they raced directly towards the commander who rewarded them for performance. Falling in beside him, Fabius took note of the fact that the scouts horses had run at full speed. Clearly, their message was important.

"What have you to report Centurion?" Fabius demanded.

"Along the Via Belgica ahead, six balls of fire plummeted from the sky." Centurion Flavius reported excitedly.

"Balls of fire? Is that all? Tell me more." Fabius pressed.

"As the balls of fire fell, thunder claps rang out. This must be a sign from Jupiter Optimus Maximus!" Flavius continued.

"The Gods favor you! Consider yourself lucky to have seen such a sight as this. Jupiter Optimus Maximus must have great things for you in the future." Fabius replied soothingly.

"What if is an ill omen?" Flavius asked timidly.

"Fear not Centurion. I have made the proper offerings and contract with Fortuna. Let not fear consume your heart." Fabius assured his underling.

"More of our scouts approach Gaius Fabius." Quintus Servius announced.

Looking off into the distance, Fabius saw that indeed two more scouts were racing back towards the formation. Perhaps they had seen the same sight. Fabius knew in his heart that along the Via Belgica, within the heart of the empire, he and his men had nothing to fear. Were they closer to Germania that might have been different, but not here he was certain. Racing faster than Centurion had, these next scouts arrived minutes later.

"Have you come to report great balls of fire and flame in the sky?" Fabius asked lightly.

"No Imperator. Four miles to our front, along the Via Belgica, troops are straddling the roadway." The scout stated.

"Who's troop's boy?" Fabius demanded.

"I do not know Imperator." The scout demurred.

"The Gaul's. It must be the Gaul's. It could be that another tribal chieftain has it in his mind to become another Vercingetorix." Quintus Servius mused.

"Well boy? Were these troops Gallic? What color is the pattern of their shawls?" Fabius demanded.

"No shawls Imperator. They wear armor, and carry long walking staff's. No shields or swords could be seen." The scout replied.

"Archers?" Fabius asked.

"None, Imperator." The scout answered.

"Insanity! This enemy dares to challenge the Emperors Legion's, and not bring proper weapons to the fight. Insanity!" Fabius exclaimed.

Acting on instinct, Fabius began to issue orders in rapid-fire fashion. Orders went forward for the lead elements of the formation to halt, and begin forming a square. At the same time, orders raced towards the rear to instruct the tail elements of the formation to advance at the run. On arrival, these men would form the rear half of the square defensive formation. Each legionary took their long shields from their back, while checking their scabbards for swords at their waist.

For twenty tense minutes, Fabius waited for the rear of the formation to arrive. The baggage train and those under escort soon found themselves safely ensconced within the defensive square. That complete, the rear cohorts completed the tail of the square. Archers rushed to ready bows, and quivers of arrows. Ready, the archers assumed position behind the leading edge of the defensive square. Outside of the formation, the Gallic cavalry stood ready on the left wing. Seeing all was as it should be, Fabius began to speak to the men. Centurions would repeat this speech at all corners of the formation.

"When you arrived in Britannia, you were boys. Forged in the kiln of battle, you will return to home as proper roman men! I know not who stands in our path. If they wish to meet us in battle, so be it! You are the Ninth! In the name of the Emperor, you will lay this enemy low. Long ago, the Ninth laid low the best of Gallic warriors. We will do so again! Do your duty for the Emperor, and know that Jupiter Optimus Maximus watches over you." Fabius yelled confidently.

In formation, the square moved forward. Expecting battle to unfold at any moment, two miles passed effortlessly. In the distance, a line of men can be seen clearly standing across the Via Belgica. Not a sword of shield was in evidence, nor were javelins. What sort of enemy was this? One thing that does stand out is what appears to be tattoos or paint on the enemies foreheads. Seeing nothing standing between the Ninth and an easy victory, Fabius gives the order for his Gallic cavalry to charge headlong into the enemy formation.

Seeing the flag that was the order to charge, the four hundred cavalry troopers spurred their horses on. Swiftly, the cavalry gains speed. Swords drawn, the Gallic riders scream and whoop as they close in on their prey. Instead of scattering in the face of the determined cavalry onslaught, the enemy formation wheeled to face those who approached. Each of the men leveled their long staff's at the oncoming cavalry. Strangely, the tips of the enemy staff's snapped open, and gave off a golden light around the tip. Before the cavalrymen can consider this sight, energy bolts different from anything the cavalrymen had ever before seen fly towards them.

Man and animal are torn apart. Those lucky enough to have been in the lead of the cavalry charge died a quick death. Men flew through the air as legs buckled on stricken horses. The screams of man and animal carry in the breeze. In less than one minute, the Gallic cavalry is no more.

Pyramids like those known in Egypt pass overhead of the skirmish below. Beams of light similar to that which had just destroyed the Gallic cavalry fly towards the fields surrounding the Via Belgica. Each impact brings a resounding boom, and leaves flaming trees and grass in its wake. The jarring impact of these bolts of light can easily be felt vibrating the paving stones of the road on which the Ninth stands.

From the enemy formation on the road ahead, a lone figure steps forward. At the run, he sprints towards the Ninth. Unexpectedly, he stops. In the middle of the road, he sets a metallic cylinder on the center of the Via Belgica. Quickly, the man with the golden tattoo on his forehead retreats to his formation.

From the cylinder on the roadway, a sight unlike any the Romans had ever before seen appears. The image of a man, fifty feet tall appears. Egyptian of dress, with glowing gold eyes, and a booming voice, the figure begins to speak in a volume surely reserved for a God.

"I am Khepri. Bow to your God mortals." Khepri demands.

A wave of fear rushes over those the Ninth escorted. To the battle hardened veterans of the Ninth, this is simply an enemy to be overcome.

"The Egyptians are a conquered people. That means their God's stand conquered as well. I would rather slave in the afterlife of Elysium for eternity than spend one day in the chains of a God who fell before Rome's might. God though he may be, even he will bow to the Legions of Rome. Signal the Archers to open fire." Fabius Maximus orders.

Releasing their bowstrings, two hundred archers unleash their arrows to flight. Soaring through the air in a parabola, twelve arrows find their mark. In each case, a Jaffa falls to the roadway. Howling for battle, the legionaries beat their drawn swords on their shields, hoping to draw their enemy into battle. The Jaffa ranks begin to advance forward, as arrows continue to fall among them. A moment later, a flying craft smaller than the others passes overhead. As its shadow casts over the Ninth, a metal object falls from its belly. Hitting the Via Belgica with a crack, this object erupts in a display of golden light. As this light spread, the men of the Ninth, and those with them, fell unconscious to the ground.

**Unexplored Planet**

**Perseus Arm, Milky Way**

**Current Day**

Had anyone been present to witness the event, they would have taken note of the appearance of space beyond the planet seeming to bulge while pulling away, before snapping back into place. In the wake of now normal space, a stupendous craft appeared in the distance. Dull gray, metallic in appearance, and triangular in shape; the craft was incredible in size. From corner to corner, the craft measured fully ninety miles in length.

As the immense craft ventured closer to the planet in its path, it slowed. Coming to a halt four thousand miles outside of the geosynchronous threshold, aquamarine colored beams of light swept over vast tracks of the planet. For one full rotation of the world below, the aquamarine colored beams coursed over every crevice of above and below water landmass. When the beams ceased, forty identically shaped triangular craft, each two miles across, unlocked from the underside of the craft they had arrived within.

Each of these craft moved to separate points around the planet, before descending into the atmosphere. Slowly, they lowered to a stopping point ten thousand feet above ground level. There, they waited. From above the large triangular mothership, three cylinder shaped craft released. These descended to standing bodies of fresh water at different points on the planet. Lowering arrays of metallic piping, fresh water was pulled into large storage chambers aboard these cylindrical shaped vessels. The process of water collection and delivery to the larger craft in orbit continued for twelve hours, until complete.

The next process began. From the belly of each of the forty triangular craft floating noiselessly over the landscape, dagger shaped emitters lowered fifty feet. Lightening like discharge surged through the emitter, as it gathered strength. For two minutes, power levels in each emitter climbed steadily. As one, the forty triangular craft discharged their emitters together. In each case, blinding beams of energy raced towards the ground below.

On impact, the beams tore deep craters into the planet. From these craters raced shockwaves through the soil strata in all directions. To a depth of five hundred feet, in a diameter of one hundred miles, the crust of the planet tore apart. Shockwaves cursed through the soil, toppling hills and mountains alike. Planet life ripped free of the ground fell in heaps. Tilled soil was left in each beam strikes wake.

In space, another large triangular craft similar to the first arrived. Ejecting forty smaller craft of its own, these craft joined those tearing the planets surface apart. These hovered above the impact sites, and disgorged hundreds of ground vehicles each. Immediately, these began to churn through the dislodged soil, extracting metals and minerals in large quantities.

Though the process was far from complete, this world was already dead. Never would this world bear life. As had many worlds before, this world too had perished while offering up its treasures. In the coming week, every useable resource of this world would be collected, for removal to another location. In the wake of the triangular craft, all that would remain would be a hellish field of destruction. Yet another world in the Perseus Arm had fallen.

**Please leave a review. It only takes a moment, and it is greatly appreciated. **


	3. Chapter 3

Here is the latest chapter for you. I wanted to take a moment to thank everyone for the reviews and outpouring of support for this sequel. I also want to thank Bill the Door for catching my error in putting BC instead of AD. More chapters will be out soon. Enjoy your week! 

**Earth**

Much had changed on the planet in the last eighteen months. Where once sat airports, now sat massive six story buildings housing hydroponic vertical farming centers. Using vertical farming techniques in cities large and small, a great abundance of edibles were grown. While hunger could have been easily eradicated using matter stream creation technology, it had been decided to grow crops instead. In addition to feeding the world, this system also produced surplus crops for trade with other worlds. Trade they did.

Embracing technology, commercial shipping converted to an interstellar model. Replacing traditional cargo ships of the high seas, an ever-growing fleet of hyperspace capable cargo carrying vessels now existed. Constructed by joint ventures between shipbuilding and aerospace firms, traditional shipyards retooled for the task of building larger and far more complex vessels. Container carriers carrying standard shipping containers, grain carriers, fuel carriers, and a host of others now shuttled products around the galaxy. Generous financial assistance from nations globally eased this transition. In the United States, financing and loan guarantees were assured, on the condition that the vessel be added to the Civil Reserve Fleet, and seconded to the Department of Defense if needed.

Facilities long shuttered suddenly found new leases on life. The Detroit Dry Dock Complex reopened after more than a century of inactivity, returning shipbuilding to the greater Detroit area for the first time since the era of the steamship. In this way, the shipbuilding workforce grew rapidly. The city of Detroit found itself revitalized b the opening of the long closed shipyard. Once thought lost, this city flourished to a greater degree than it had at the height of the auto building industry. Many other cities benefitted in a similar manner.

On the west coast, the Alameda Works shipyard reopened, and began building ships for the first time in nearly a century. In a city known more for financial and computer professionals, shipbuilders poured in. As construction operations hit their stride, it was hoped that expansion into Oakland would stabilize the sometimes-volatile city in the bay.

Replacing the airports cleared for hydroponic facilities construction, an innovative approach was taken. Making use traditional materials greatly strengthened by metallurgy advances found in the Asgard knowledge base, new airports and air cargo facilities were constructed. To these facilities were added antigravity drives, allowing the airports and air cargo terminals to float effortlessly above the ground where traditional airports had once stood. High-speed magnetic levitation transit trains connected to these facilities, making them accessible to public transportation systems. These same trains also whisked away air cargo to points on the ground.

Outside of Earth's powerful protective shield, a docking facility orbited. Outfitted to dock up to ten vessels at a time, ships belonging to other races and worlds could make port calls without entering the atmosphere. Once docked, visitors entered the station, and underwent scanning for contagions and contraband material or weapons. Cargo could also arrive in this manner. Once cleared, visitors were transported via Asgard beaming technology, to one of six secure facilities spread over the continents of Earth. From their, off world visitors could make use of transport beams to further destinations, or the global transportations network.

Traditional seagoing ports were still hard at work around the globe. To service Earth's new fleet of interstellar cargo vessels, new terminals for these were constructed. Using the same method used for airports, shipping terminals built levitated skyward. At any one time, each of these stations sitting serenely above their traditional cousins, could house twenty vessels in dock. Built in modular fashion, these facilities were expandable with relative ease, as further infrastructure need arose.

Making use of matter creation technology and replicator labor, magnetic levitation trains now crisscrossed entire nations. Aboveground maglevs replaced traditional rail. Adding to this improved matrix, a separate version of the maglev train was added. Operating underground, inside sealed tunnels purged of atmosphere, these express trains stopped at four locations across the United States. Due to lack of atmospheric drag inside the underground tunnels, these trains raced at speeds common to military aircraft. Transportation on the ground was stepping into a new golden age.

The education initiative started shortly after disclosure, making use of Galaran memory technology, greatly expanded. Universities and colleges globally used the method of higher education championed by the Massachusetts Institute of Technology to great effect. While highly educated professionals would have been turned out without the initiative, record numbers were now graduating. In a one-year period, more Doctorates were issued than in the ten years previous. Investing in their citizen's futures and by default their own, nations around the globe subsidized tuition. The educational baseline of Earth was growing by orders of magnitude, and would continue to do so far into the future.

On Whiteman Air Force Base, two miles outside of Knob Noster, Missouri, four large craft taxied clear of the large hangers belonging to the 509th Bomb Wing. In the sunlight of a Missouri summer day, the four black craft looked menacing. Forty meters in length, with a wingspan of seventy meters, these craft were wedge shaped flying wings. Similar in appearance to the B-2 Spirit stealth bomber, these craft fulfilled the same mission, and a host of others. Instead of moving towards runways, the four taxied towards a series of circular concrete pads.

Designed for strategic strike, the B-3 Chimera was capable of much more. Electronic warfare capabilities were but one portion of an expanded suite of systems. Mounted in retractable half spheres on each wing, were two high-powered free electron laser systems. Detachable drones carried within the Chimera could be used to bounce the beam from the laser towards targets if not in direct firing position. This was in addition to munitions carried within the two internal bomb bays. These same drones were also well suited to the task of intelligence, surveillance, and reconnaissance. Many more systems and abilities were contained within the B-3, and in time would be seen by those foolish enough to face it.

Coming to a stop on their assigned concrete pads, the four Chimera's gave off little noise. Moving antigravity drives from standby to active, the B-3's rose into the air without forward motion. Landing gear retracted, and the outer hull sealed. Upward they continued, before transitioning to forward flight. In the distance, sixteen craft of different design altered course, moving to intercept the now airborne Chimera's.

The intercepting craft were similar to the Chimera's only in their graphite coloring. Three hundred and fifty feet in length, they resembled the B-2 if viewing only the nose and cockpit section. Two hundred and thirty eight feet the main wing spanned, with a smaller one behind in a blended and tandem Delanne Wing configuration. Having arrived from Joint Base Charleston, these craft were known in the Air Force as the C-142 Nimbus strategic airlifter.

Breaking off four per B-3, the C-142's fell into stacked formation behind each Chimera. Tucking in closely, each group of five aircraft gained altitude quickly, passing out of sight to those on the ground. In the lead Chimera, the pilot in command keyed his radio.

"Whiteman flight following, this is Mazda nine one." The pilot began.

"Nine one, this is flight, go." Came the reply.

"Mercury flight is now in formation. Mazda flight is now Valkyrie flight. Confirm." The pilot stated.

"Whiteman copied Valkyrie flight. Safe travels." The controller said before cutting the communications link.

Effortlessly, the craft rose higher and higher. Passing into space, the crews aboard each craft took note of commercial shipping traffic coming and going from Earth. Engaging their hyper drives in unison, they slipped through the portal that would carry them to a distant world.

**The Pentagon**

It had taken a feat of administrative juggling, but it was recently complete. The Pentagon was reborn in similar style to its original form, only in Asuras like Ancient architecture and construction. Now, six stories taller than originally, the headquarters of the United States military was finally suited for the duties of managing a military spread across multiple galaxies. In a fit of nostalgia, many of the accoutrements of historical significance had carried forward into the new iteration.

Packed to the gills with computers before the renovation, the facility now bristled with technology. A facility managing artificial intelligence, internal sensors like those found on city ships, point-to-point transporter booths, and protective force field barricades could now be found. Beneath the acres large parking lot, a Puddle Jumper bay now sat. Beneath the building, the Metro subway system of Washington, D.C. still ran. Only now, a maglev train performed daily duties throughout the nation's capital.

A new administration had brought new souls to fill positions of leadership in these hallowed halls. Retired Major General Hank Landry now sat as Secretary of Defense. General Francis Maynard was replaced in his role of Chairman of the Joint Chiefs of Staff by now four star General Jack O'Neill. Many had objected to General O'Neill's candidacy for the chairmanship. None more than a former IOA head turned Senator from New York by the name of Carl Strom.

Try as he may, Strom failed to rally many around his cause. During confirmation hearings, Senator Strom berated O'Neill for his conduct as leader of SG-1, and later leadership of the SGC. To each accusation, Jack had a rapid-fire comeback, taking aim squaring at the failings of the IOA. That alone showed the General was the man for the job in many eyes. It also helped that O'Neill had saved Earth a time or eight.

Upon confirmation, Secretary Landry and General O'Neill through themselves into their task, with great gusto. Charged with restructuring and reequipping the United States military for roles in the universe by President O'Bannon, the two men worked tirelessly. An array of new systems for each branch of service were approved, and quickly brought online. Though much had been accomplished, reequipping a diverse military takes time. This process would continue for some time to come. At every turn, Strom fought their efforts.

Walking through the door of the Chairman's inner office, the General's aide-de-camp entered. Colonel John Sheppard had a storied career with the Atlantis Expedition, and later as the commanding officer of USS Ares. Detractors from his past finally managed to move in, to settle old scores, the moment his term of command of Ares was at an end. Instead of a posting consummate with his experience, Sheppard found himself slated to relieve the current commander of an off world observation site unworthy of note. Seeing the trap for what it was, O'Neill had stepped in, requesting Sheppard as his aide. When asked why, Jack had explained it was the only way Sheppard would ever get a chance at his first star.

"How goes it this fine DC morning Colonel?" General O'Neill asked.

"It's not on your desk yet, but we received another report from the Asgard. That strange gravitational anomaly popped back up in the Perseus Arm again." Sheppard replied.

"While I understand we should be diverting a ship or two to investigate, I don't see the point." O'Neill replied.

"General, if the Asgard went to the trouble of pointing this out, we might want to have a look." Sheppard argued.

"I understand that Sheppard. We kept Ajax and her group out there looking for the source of these anomalies for two months, and they found nothing." Jack replied with finality.

"Everything else in the universe seems to be quiet. That's rare enough to mention." Sheppard dropped with a smirk.

"The Chief of Naval Operations stopped by earlier. Apparently the amphibious ready group pulled out of Little Creek with no problems." Jack stated.

"You would think that they would come up with a better name than amphibious ready group. They are spaceships after all." Sheppard quipped with a headshake.

"The Navy loves their traditions Colonel. At least they have not raised a stink about their ships lacking a yard arm." Jack answered deadpan.

"Senator Strom's office has called twice requesting a meeting. I told them you are occupied for a week. That should buy you some breathing room General." Sheppard offered graciously.

"Good man! I wonder if he is calling about the merger that no one has picked up on yet?" Jack pondered.

"Merger General?" Sheppard replied in question.

"Alec Colson gave me a call. Now that he is back as Chairman of Colson Aerospace, he has the inside line on gossip in the defense industry. It seems Farrow Marshall Aeronautics is in the process of buying out Lockheed Martin." Jack explained.

"While that is big news, why would Mr. Colson call you directly about that General?" Sheppard asked.

"It was before your time, but Farrow Marshall was a bit of a problem child for the SGC. Two Goa'uld hiding out as heads of a defense contractor can be good for that though." Jack replied.

"That it could be General." Sheppard replied in an understanding tone.

"Anything going on with you?" Jack asked.

"My brother is coming to town next week. He said it is urgent, but then tells me we are not meeting until next week. Strange, I know." Sheppard explained.

"Civilians are like that. Family is important. Take a few days off and enjoy his visit. That is an order Colonel." Jack said in jokingly stern tones.

"Is this like the order to go fishing with you General?" Sheppard smirked.

"Ok, get out of my office. I need to step down to the National Military Command Center. The Pinch Hitter exercise should be kicking off on Langara shortly. I want to be in the NMCC to listen in on its progress." Jack explained.

**Langara**

Langara once sat in the domain of the Goa'uld Thanos. Human civilization first arrived on the planet three thousand years before, as slave labor for this false god. In the time since then, Langara had suffered one catastrophe after the next. Wars, attempted invasion by Anubis, and later successful occupation by followers of the Ori marked milestones in the Langaran psyche. Finally, a new wind was blowing across this world.

The three superpowers of Langara had years earlier formed a joint ruling council. Mentored by the Tau'ri and Asgard, a new Langaran High Council took shape, unifying the world under one government. Though it had not been a painless transition, it was accomplished without bloodshed. Tempers did soon flare during spirited debate on the establishment of a new currency. Jonas Quinn, leveraging his time on Earth against his position in the new government, found a surprisingly workable solution. Why, he asked, build a new dynamic economy of their own, when one already existed?

Through the Pan Galactic Trade Exchange on Shambhala, Langaran resources, namely naqaudria, had already been exchanged for trade credits in the amount of forty billion dollars. These funds, at the urging of many in the Department of Treasury, were cleared for investment in United States financial instruments and markets. Instead of establishing a new currency, and pegging that currency to the dollar, Langara instead adopted the dollar as their new currency. This move would serve to ease trade difficulties moving forward. Trade of goods from Earth could now be conducted, without the government serving as intermediary in all transactions. Private industry relished the thought of virgin markets abroad.

Years after the Ori occupation, Langara struggled to rebuild indigenous industry. Corporations from Earth charged in eagerly to fill the gap. In time, automobile manufacturers, computer companies, construction companies, and a bevy of other industries arrived. The true beauty of the arrangement lay in the fact that dated designs could be sold as new and innovative products, to the less advanced Langaran's. The adoption of the dollar on this allied world of incredible importance did little to please certain nations on Earth, namely Russia and France. In time, factories making use of modern production techniques, a thorium reactor based power grid, and cityscapes reminiscent of the nineteen eighties Earth replaced ruble and ruin left in the wake of Ori occupation.

On each continent, large commercial spaceports similar to shipping harbors now stood. Interstellar containerized cargo carriers offloaded and reloaded in the majority of docks. At others, interstellar grain carriers arrived, and began transferring their bounty into silos teaming with wheat and oats. Still other docks were home to live animal transport zones, where cattle destined for slaughter were offloaded.

The security of this world was of paramount importance to many nations of Earth. While Russia, China, and France moved to blaze a separate path of their own throughout the Milky Way, the United States, Great Britain, Canada, and Australia installed a permanent military presence on Langara. Joint Base MacArthur, as it came to be known, was soon the largest military reservation in the galaxy, second only to Fort Hood on Earth.

Instead of just a garrison force, Joint Base MacArthur served also as a training base similar to the US Army's National training Center, and the Air Force's Red Flag range. Training Langaran ground units in the art of maneuver warfare was the 11th Armored Cavalry Regiment; the famed Blackhorse Cav. Air Force Aggressor squadrons filled the same role in the air. Besides F-302's and FB-302's, the aggressor squadrons also maintained contingents of Goa'uld Death Gliders, Wraith Dart's, and Ori fighters to broaden the training experience. Adding to the training cadre were units from Great Britain, Canada, and Australia. Initial training of new systems received by the Langaran's was conducted on Earth. This cadre of trained personnel returned to Langara, would form the new backbone of the Langaran Defense Force, on the ground, in the air, and at sea.

As the primary off world training site, Langara was playing host to the largest peacetime military exercise ever conducted. Exercise Pinch Hitter would serve as a validation of the Langaran training effort. It would also serve as the validation exercise for the myriad of new systems and equipment added to the US and British militaries. The Pentagon had high hopes for this demonstration, and careers would be made or broken in the coming hours.

Acting as aggressors, the red team was built around a joint US/British carrier task force. Accompanying the task force was the amphibious ready group deployed from Little Creek, Virginia. Aboard the BC-310 Veracruz class transport ships was the 2nd Marine Expeditionary Brigade. Army units would also be involved, in the form of the Grey Wolves of the 4th Brigade of the 1st Cavalry Division. Several other units were rumored to be involved, but that portion of the exercise roster was unconfirmed. The end target of the exercise was the unpopulated city built in the Joint Base Training Range, for Military Operations in Urban Terrain training. Overall, it promised to be a show worth watching.

At the Range Control building of Joint Base MacArthur, in a room referred to as the Star Wars room, Here, observer controllers would grade the exercise, while tossing in unexpected variables to both sides of the exercise. Sensors imbedded in every piece of equipment from capital ships to that carried by low ranking infantrymen would report to this room. An Asgard designed computer would simulate the use of real ammunition, in place of the low powered lasers employed. While not a true simulation of war, it served the proper purpose. To keep the Langaran's in the game, cloaking and other systems used by the red team would be degraded greatly. Like a sprinter training with weighted ankles, in time of true war this would make the Tau'ri forces far more dangerous to an opponent.

In the Star Wars room, a good collection of personnel from Earth and the Langaran military establishment stood ready for the exercise to kick off. To allay any fears of the local population, a steady stream of announcements and public forums had reached out to prepare the Langaran's for the sights they might see. Surprisingly, the response was overwhelmingly positive. To the average person in Langara, he finally felts as if he were an equal to those from Earth.

"Ladies and gentlemen, if I can have your attention for a moment." Colonel Cody Dumfries announced.

Those milling about the room turned to face the Colonel. A hush fell over the collection of people present.

"Pinch Hitter will begin in the next five minutes. As a forced landing exercise, the red team commander is under no constraints to begin at that time. We could have incoming hostiles the moment this begins, or he can take his time. This is a loaded exercise in favor of the red team, so we are here to die valiantly. The important thing is to squeeze every last drop of knowledge out of this scenario. Now, let's go see if we can defend Langara." Dumfries urged.

Across the base, long-range sensors detected the arrival of four vessels near Langara. Quickly, notification of this passed to Brigadier General Aaron Eckhart, commander of the 1st Strategic Wing, onboard the Athena. Arrayed around the Athena were the Ajax, Ares, and Hermes. The new arrivals transmitted Identification Friend or Foe codes, and visual inspection confirmed the four craft were freighters arriving slightly ahead of schedule for delivery of goods to Langara.

Continuing along their course, the four freighters descended into the atmosphere. Langaran piloted F-16V fighters moved to intercept. Once a second visual inspection was performed, the freighters would be cleared for their final leg into the docks awaiting their arrival. Approaching the freighters, the American built fighters looked miniscule in comparison. In turn, the flight of four F-16's circled each new arrival. Matching the markings they had been told to expect, the fighters broke contact and began their trek towards the tanker aircraft in the distance. Not all was what it seemed, but they could not have known that.

"The phantom vessel generator works as advertised." Colonel Kevin Boyle, the lead Chimera pilot exhaled.

"So far so good. Ever notice that every planet looks like Washington State?" The copilot asked.

"More like Vancouver I think." Boyle responded.

"If we ever go to war with British Columbia, we are going to kick ass." The copilot laughed.

"Ok, let's move to phase one. Drop the decoy generator. Valkyrie flight, separate in ten seconds." Boyle said into the communications net.

Receiving word from the flight commander, flight crews on the four bombers and sixteen transport aircraft readied themselves for action. Were one looking at the freighters passing overhead, they would have been taken aback when the freighter suddenly vanished. In their place, were tightly packed aircraft. Onboard each aircraft, incredibly powerful jammers activated. Adding to this, the Chimera's activated their onboard electronic warfare suites, initiating Langara's first cyber attack. Sending out powerful pulses of electronic code, a virus specifically designed to attack ground and airborne AESA radar's leapt onto the airwaves.

"Virus is away Colonel. Is this one a repeat of the Hello Kitty virus we used at Area 51?" The copilot asked.

"Worse. This one is a five-minute loop of The Notebook. Painful and mean." Boyle replied with a frown.

On radar surveillance stations both on the ground and in the air, radar operators leaned in towards their screens. When the jamming began, their screens were filled with false targets in all directions, while electronic noise greatly degraded their radar's effective range. Jamming and spoofing were standard procedure in most exercises, but what came next was as unexpected as it was laughable. Screens suddenly filled with teary-eyed dialogue from The Notebook. Clearly, someone had a sense of humor.

The Chimera's and transport aircraft scattered. Two of the bombers climbed rapidly, with the remaining two maintaining altitude and continuing. The transport aircraft dove for the ocean thousands of feet below, while accelerating quickly. Meters above the wave tops, they would race for their destinations. Four of these turned towards the cargo ship docking facility. Four others angled towards Joint Base MacArthur and its large airfield. The remaining eight targeted the roads of march towards the MOUT purposed cityscape.

Chimera's one and two leveled off at sixty thousand feet. On each, free electron laser spheres lowered from within the wings. In quick succession, simulated shots were fired at enemy airborne tanker aircraft in the distance. From there, they moved on to volleys aimed at now ineffective radar and sensor stations. While one man targeted the FEL fire, the other coordinated simulated launch of hypersonic cruise missiles, aimed at bridges, power stations, and governmental buildings.

Transport aircraft were closing in on the airfield of Joint Base MacArthur. Strangely, no combat air patrol aircraft stood in their path. Jump Masters in each aircraft signaled thirty seconds to exit to the chalks of airborne troops before them. Passing over the outer perimeter fence of the sprawling base, rear cargo doors lowered on each transport. Slowing to one hundred and fifty knots, troops began to pour out of each aircraft as they flew over the airfield complex. Hundreds of parachutes filled the sky from a height of eight hundred feet. From that altitude, each jumper had but time to swing left, then swing right, before hitting the ground.

Often tasked for other missions, few people were aware that the 75th Ranger Regiment's primary purpose is airfield seizure. Second to none, the Regiment was the premiere airfield seizure unit in the United States military. Those watching in the distance instantly took note of these new arrivals noticeable bulk, and incredible speed. Instead of traditional combat uniforms, the Ranger's were equipped with several new pieces of kit. The most noticeable was the Mark II exoskeleton combat system.

Fully sealed, each Ranger was incased in a temperature-controlled environment. Ballistic protection came from a super strong trinium carbon composite shell. Adding to each soldier's strength and speed, each suit was outfitted with dynamic fast action servo's. In the helmet display in each suit, holographic displays of the sensor data from aircraft overhead and generated by each suit were displayed. These readings were shared among every soldier, as they were all networked together. Parachutes were reeled in to hard case bulges on the back of each suit. As the Ranger's formed a perimeter around both ends of the two massive runways, their adaptive camouflage systems engaged, and their exoskeletons began to alter their coloring to blend with surroundings. Taking aim with their individual shoulder fired rail gun weapons, the Ranger's were ready to fight back any attempt to reclaim what they now considered their real estate.

At the cargo docking facility, a similar yet different scene played out less than a minute later. Instead of an airborne drop, the four transports assigned to this target lowered their landing gear and set down on the concrete quays beneath them. Dropping the rear ramps, troops from one aircraft, also in exoskeletons sprinted towards several sections of the facility. From the remaining three aircraft on the ground, electrically driven tanks similar to the M-1 Abrams exited, and moved off in different directions. Unlike the Abrams, these tanks were also fitted with rail gun technology in their main gun, and outfitted with armor of a naquadah/trinium/ carbon blend. In less than two minutes, the entire facility was sealed, and fully in the new arrivals control.

High above the fray on the ground, Athena and her three companions were in orbit. Tasked with planetary defense, they were unaware of what was unfolding beneath them. The incredible amounts of jamming, and electronic noise severing their radio links with ground commanders caught their attention. Instead of focusing on this, the Athena and her group kept their sensors and focused aimed on space beyond visual range, hoping to detect an incoming wave of ships. This focus was their undoing.

Instead of exiting hyperspace, and engaging an enemy that was ready for their arrival, the two vessels slipping up on the unaware Athena's had taken a different tactic. Exiting hyperspace outside of the Langaran system, these cloaked vessels stalked towards their prey at sublight speed. Though their cloaks effectiveness was degraded for the purposes of the exercise, the jamming emanating from the planet more than made up for that weakness. USS Cutlass and USS Reuben James belonged to a new class of vessel.

Belonging to the Crossbow class, these frigates were smaller than the Daedalus class. One hundred and twenty four meters in length, and arrowhead in shape, each armed to the teeth. From their exterior bristled twelve ion cannons of Asgard design, four particle cannon's, two plasma beam weapons, twenty four anti-fighter energy weapon turrets, and twenty four vertical launch cell's able to hold an array of missiles. One of their most potent weapons was not on their hulls; so much as, it was the hull itself.

The four powerful Athena class vessels in orbit were unprepared. Instead of raising shields, they were occupied with attempting to detect any who might approach in hyperspace. Cutlass was poised to strike, as was Reuben James. Cutlass maneuvered in between Athena and her companion, with Reuben James did the same for the remaining two Athena's. Instead of firing off the actual weapon, computers in the Star Wars room on Langara registered simulated activation of Cutlass's Pulse Wave Generator. Less than a second later, the Star Wars room notified Athena of her loss of all power aboard, and the same for her wingman. As this happened, Reuben James deactivated her cloak, and simulated a crippling volley of ion cannon fire along the length of both of her targets. Langara was now defenseless from orbit. Though victorious, the Star Wars room added both Cutlass and Reuben James to the growing list of casualties during this engagement.

From one side of Langara, the battle group centered around the Prometheus class carrier USS Benjamin Franklin exited hyperspace. On the other side of the planet, the British Prometheus class carrier Illustrious did the same. Both carriers began launching endless waves of UCAV's. These small craft set course for the planet below, tasked with eliminating any aircraft that stood in their way.

Hyperspace window's behind the Franklin battle group tore open. From these dimensional tears, six vessels emerged. Each of these vessels belonged to the BC-310 Veracruz class of amphibious assault ships. Passing close aboard the Franklin, these vessels settled into orbit near the now administratively dead Athena's. From energy shielded hanger openings in the hull of each Veracruz, twenty-five smaller drop ships carrying fifty Marines apiece exited. From a belly opening, six much larger drop ships carrying six tanks or infantry fighting vehicles apiece exited. These small craft formed up behind a leading wave of UCAV's for their flight to the ground below, and their target. Securing this target would mean victory.

Living up to Colonel Dumfries words, the blue team defenders of Langara died in spectacular though simulated fashion. In all honestly, everyone involved in the Pinch Hitter exercise knew this test was overwhelmingly weighted in the red teams favor. While validating the new systems in use by the United States military had been achieved, this test served a secondary purpose. The Langaran's had just seen how quickly the Tau'ri could overwhelm any enemy that stood in their path. Though those involved would never admit it, they hoped that these systems would never be called upon to perform their designed and intended functions.

**Please leave a review. It only takes a moment, and it is greatly appreciated!**


	4. Chapter 4

I wanted to get a chapter out to all of you for the weekend. Yes, I know you are ready for things to start going boom, and I promise you that is coming. Thank you for the reviews, and for sticking with the story. Have a wonderful weekend everybody! 

JEvrybody84: I have a surprise in store for you in the next chapter.

Pegpiri: It is easier to unite a galaxy than it is the nations of Earth.

**Tartarus**

**Milky Way**

**P3W-924**

Rocky, volcanically active, and covered in low-lying chasms, Tartarus had played a major role in many developments within the galaxy over the previous eleven years. It was here, under the direction of Anubis and Thoth that the Kull warriors came into being. As the center of weapons development and research of Anubis's domain, this complex of metallic domed structures built into towering cliffs also gave birth to the injection of Ancient energy shield theory into traditional Goa'uld design. Now, this facility was home to tenants with much different aims.

Upon their arrival to Tartarus, teams from Earth scoured the sprawling facility. Each discovery made was then cataloged, tagged, and boxed for transport. Once this was complete, the task of removing these new discoveries to Earth began. Research covering several hundred thousand-man hours took a scant week to forever depart this remote outpost. The caretaker staff left in the wake of technology retrieval teams soon gave way to later occupants.

Composed of a joint team from the United States and Great Britain, these new occupants belonged to two agencies veiled in secrecy on Earth. Institutionally, employees called their employer No Such Agency humorously. The signals intercept technicians, mathematicians, and code breakers of the United States National Security Agency and British General Communications Headquarters defined excellence in their given skill sets. Tasked with new challenges of an unimaginable scope, these professionals were now setting those skills loose on the Milky Way.

With them, they brought an array of technology of their own. The latest in supercomputer offering from the Cray Incorporated, parallel computers, and heavily classified quantum computing systems now filled vacated research laboratories. These incredible examples of Tau'ri technology were a key component in communication traffic flow analysis, and decryption efforts. Making use of the technology, onsite analysts sifted through unencrypted communications traffic, and encrypted traffic, as encryption ciphers were broken. Feeding this complex was an array of satellite and planetary listening stations designed with the aide of the Asgard, to intercept subspace communications, and more traditional electronic emissions.

Three months after coming fully online, communications traffic had been detected from a world off the Milky Way gate network. When it was noted that the traffic was encrypted in a Goa'uld cipher not before seen, it was thought that surviving minor System Lords had been located. Consulting with the Tok'ra, it was confirmed that the surviving minor Goa'uld had gone underground and off the grid, and that this cipher did not match those known in use by the Goa'uld before. Obviously, this piqued the interests of Earth, and her allies. Though the System Lord's had fallen, the Tok'ra continued to maintain undercover networks of operatives across the galaxy, in search of those Goa'uld remaining.

Cracking the never before encountered cipher had taken longer than expected. Though quantum computing greatly accelerated the time needed for a successful brute force attack on a cipher, it was still far from an overnight process. Broken, it finally had been several months later. What was found within the catalog of intercepted messages should have come as no surprise to the Tau'ri. Unwelcome surprises have a habit of turning up in the universe.

Instead of collapsing in the wake of defeat at the battle of the super gate, the Lucian Alliance took a cue from the Goa'uld, and went off the grid. Quietly gathering their surviving members, they moved outside of the Milky Way gate network. Once there, they began the process of rebuilding. Rebuild, they did. Relocated to their new world, the alliance brought with them the implements of Apophis's shipyard, and several other fallen System Lord's, once used to construct the fleet that perished at the super gate.

Manpower had been a problem, and a solution had also been found. Instead of press-ganging their own people into service, a force of slave labor was quietly kidnapped from many different worlds. Small handfuls of individuals were covertly taken, never enough to attract attention from other worlds. In time, a small army of labor was present on the new Lucian Alliance home world. Day in and day out, this army of slave labor turned out the implements of war. Unknown to the Alliance, the Tau'ri had been listening to large portions of their communications traffic during these labor retrieval expeditions.

While the kidnapping of labor from worlds scattered across the galaxy could easily be used as justification of the continuation of a war gone cold, some felt it was not enough. In order to finish off their opponent, irrefutable justification was needed. Sadly, the Alliance was not proving reliable in offering anything of the sorts up to those watching them. Therefore, they would simply need to be provoked into action. Twelve months of preparation had gone into that coming effort.

In an ancillary interception review theater, the head of the Signals Analysis Division Earl Whiting, gathered one of his many teams around him. In recent weeks, he had driven these teams hard. Unknown to them, that effort was about to come to use.

"Tell me what we are looking at out there." Whiting began.

"The planet's you asked that we monitor closely have remained signals traffic free for the last five days. If the Lucian Alliance is present, they went dark." A technician replied.

"What is the last thing heard? We have that decoded and in the clear by now surely." Whiting countered.

"The last intercept was low level stuff; checking in mainly, before taking off for other parts of the galaxy. Based on past traffic flow analysis, these planets should remain clear of Lucian Alliance personnel for the next week." The technician answered.

"Ok, that is good news. Good work people. Grab some lunch, and get back to it." Whiting said before departing.

Exiting the ancillary intercept theater, Earl Whiting made his way through the many corridors of the large facility. After a brief stop along the way for coffee and a doughnut, he arrived at his private office ten minutes later. Sitting down behind his desk, he twirled his chair to the safe behind him. Using the four-step process of fingerprint, combination, retina scan, and voice comparison, he unlocked the safe. From within this safe, he removed a small lockbox. This too, he unlocked.

From this lockbox, he removed what is known as a one-time pad. In cryptography, the one time pad style of encryption had proven impossible to crack. The secret behind its success is a sequence of random values, each of which is only ever used once, and only to encrypt one particular letter or word. In practice, this means that the volume of key must be equal to that of all traffic to be sent or received. Each one-time pad can be used only once, before being destroyed. Each random value used is based on analysis of atmospheric noise. This ensured a code impossible to break, as long as the rules providing its strength were followed to the letter.

Composing and encrypting his message took fifteen long minutes. When done, Whiting ran the encrypted text through a program, encrypting it again with a code known as Outcome. Now, locked away with double encryption, the message was ready. This, he transferred to the communications room, for immediate transmission to the SGC. Once the message was confirmed in route, he erased the computer record of it and its transmission's existence. Taking a cigarette from the pack laying on his desk, he lit one. Taking a long drag, he held the lighter to the now used one-time pad. Setting the flaming piece of paper in the ashtray, he smokes his cigarette while the small flame consuming the paper before him danced in his eyes.

**Star Gate Command**

**Cheyenne Mountain**

Sitting in his quarters, sequestered away from contact with members of the SGC, a man went through the gear he would be taking with him. Dressed in leather, with hair grown out, he looked little like the professional soldier he was. Less than a handful of members of the SGC were aware of his presence. Arriving three days before, he had made his way to his current quarters, during a quarantine drill; removing any chance his face might be seen. Rarely were off world deployments handled with this amount of discretion or secrecy. Fearing compromise of the mission, extreme measures were being taken.

Following his time with Task Force 190 in the Pegasus galaxy, now Major Bobby Carlyle's time with the First Special Forces Operational Detachment Delta, otherwise known simply as Delta, came to an end. Instead of moving to the staff position at USSOCOM headquarters in Tampa Bay, a far more interesting opportunity presented itself. As now Brigadier General Dean Frost had put it, a position consummate with Carlyle's unique skill set. Instead of the premiere covert action unit of the United States Army, he went to a unit very few had ever heard of. Known in its past under a code name that changed every two years, it had been known as Centra Spike, Gray Fox, Cemetery Wing, and Torn Victor. To those in the know, it was simply the US Army's Intelligence Support Activity.

Operating in the shadows, the ISA had played a role in events around the world since its inception. In Columbia, ISA operatives tracked down cartel head Pablo Escobar, bringing an end to his bloody campaign against the Columbian government. In Yugoslavia, ISA operatives operating in conjunction with other Tier 1 units, relentlessly pursued war criminals, delivering many to trail before The Hague.

Days after his recruitment, Carlyle moved on to Camp Perry, Virginia. At the facility known as The Farm, he went through an abbreviated course from CIA instructors. From there, he moved to another location in the Maryland tidewater, to a farm long owned by front companies, and used to house defectors during the Cold War. There, working with ISA training officers, Lucian Alliance members captured during the second incursion onto Destiny, and Varro; Carlyle was immersed in training, while learning the back-story of many worlds from an Alliance point of view.

The names, personalities, and odd habits of alliance members dead and alive were learned. A second team from the SGC compiled a dossier the size of a phone book, on worlds that had fallen in the last ten years. From within that dossier, a cover story emerged. Where needed, Maybourne's human guests on Svoriin unwittingly filled in the blanks.

Behind Carlyle, the door opened. He immediately knew who it was, as only one person was cleared for this area. Brigadier General Samantha Carter, commanding officer of Star Gate Command, stood silently. She knew all to well the need for a moments silence before stepping through the gate into harms way. Knowing full well the importance of Carlyle's mission, she gave him the time he needed. In the background, the facility public address system announced a facility wide lockdown drill.

"Is it that time General?" Carlyle asked.

"That it is. As you can hear, the lockdown is sounding. That will get any prying eyes out of the way." Carter replied.

"What am I walking into?" Carlyle asked.

"Word from Tartarus came in a few moments ago. You should have clear sailing for a few days." Carter replied.

Carlyle grabbed his pack. Everything needed was contained within. Should he need anything other than what he was carrying, it rested upon him to find it on one of the worlds he would travel to. Before putting his pack on, he closed his eyes and said a silent prayer. After all, he was walking out into the great unknown by himself. Hoisting the pack on his shoulders, he followed Carter out into the corridor and their path to the gate room.

"You have the gate addresses we gave you committed to memory, correct?" Carter asked.

"I do, and have already chosen those I will be using." Carlyle replied.

"Good. No one but you will know the route you take. If you are random enough in your gate address selection, not even I should be able to track you." Carter explains.

"Thank you General." Carlyle said, meaning the words.

"No, thank you. While I do not envy your mission, it is critical. We will monitor you in the event you run into a snag. Good luck soldier." Carter said.

Making their way to the gate room level, the two walked in silence. Through his mind, Carlyle reviewed the addresses he would use once off world. Moving quickly from world to world, he hoped to make impossible any attempt to discover his arrival from Earth. This part of his plan would require several days, but he had time to burn.

Due to the lockdown drill, the gate room level was without a single occupant. Carlyle stepped into the gate room, while General Carter stepped up into the gate control room. She dialed the address from memory, while looking into the gate room. There, at the foot of the ramp, Carlyle stood with his head bowed. He did not move, even as the gate activated before him. Stepping up the ramp, Carlyle stopped five feet before the event horizon and turned. Looking around, he took in the room itself, General Carter above, and even the ramp he now stood on. Seconds later, he stepped through the gate, his mission begun.

Carlyle's exit meant the SGC could resume normal operations. Not one of the staff was aware of his departure, nor even his arrival at the facility. Moving fingers over keys quickly, Carter erased any record of the last dialing sequence as staff returned to the room. Stepping out of the room, Carter took note of SG-31 moving towards the gate for a mission of their own.

**P4X-658**

**Milky Way**

Stepping out of the event horizon, SG-31 looked around at the landscape surrounding the gate. Tree's. It was always tree's. Sometime's desert, but tree's more often than not. To expand their view, two members of SG-31 took kino's from their packs, and set them to scan the surrounding terrain from eighty feet above their current elevation. Effortlessly, the two spherical devices noiselessly rose, before moving on in a preprogrammed search pattern.

In the distance, the one of the kino's showed stone structures laying in ruin. Moving towards these ruins, other sensors contained within the device detected nothing else of note. These readings were dutifully passed to the operators remote.

"I'm seeing ruins in the distance sir." Sergeant Yener announced.

"How far?" Colonel Andrews asked.

"A little under a kilometer sir. The ruins are stone, and a mess. Look's like they have been here awhile." Yener answered.

Setting out towards the ruins in the distance, the team was thankfully that the terrain was level. Not that it was a big deal anymore though, as their exoskeletons were equipped with servo's that greatly diminished even the effort to scale terrain. As they moved, systems within the four SG team member's suits scanned the terrain around them for threats seen and unseen. Thankfully, none was detected. This might turn out to be a quiet deployment after all.

Taking their time, the team covered the distance to the ruins in half an hour. Instead of a single building as seen from the Kino above, the site was much larger. From the look of things, and the layout seen so far, this site had been a town at one time in the past. Unfolding before the team was a stone constructed cityscape, which had met with calamity. To the left and right, toppled low-rise stone structures sat. Avenues running between rows of buildings now sat strewn with heaps of stone and timber.

"What a mess." Yener said.

"This explains why we have not seen a welcoming party." Lieutenant Breanne Goodly replied.

"You know what this looks like?" Dr. Trevor Bagley asked.

"What?" Colonel Andrews asked.

"From the damage to the buildings, I am going to guess an earthquake." Bagley replied.

"I concur. No evidence of weapons fire." Goodly agreed.

"These people were preindustrial at best Colonel. I doubt we will find much that will interest you. I would like to have a look at the large structure at the town center though." Bagley suggested.

"We cannot expect to find something that will change our world everyday. Lead the way doc." Andrews replied with a sigh.

Moving through the rubble-strewn avenues, the team made their way towards city center. There, the largest structure in the now lifeless town stood. Forty meters tall, and constructed of large stone blocks, the structure itself was encircled by a monument similar to Stonehenge on Earth. Though several of the large outer stone columns had toppled, the resemblance was plain to see. When Andrews asked if that was significant, Bagley muttered something.

"We have an entrance over here. It looks like a standard sized doorway." Yener announced.

"I am going to have a look." Bagley said to no one in particular.

"Hold up doc. If an earthquake did hit this place, the temple might be unstable. We can just send in a Kino instead." Andrews interjected.

"We might miss something significant like that." Bagley argued.

"Relax doc. We send in the Kino to verify the structure is stable. If it is, we can all go in and play Dora the Explorer together. Okay?" Andrews asked.

"Sending the Kino in now sir." Goodly stated.

At Lieutenant Goodly's urging, one of the two Kino's floating above descended. Stopping at eyelevel with the team, it then moved towards the entryway. Goodly activated the low light sensors, allowing the team to see the enhanced vision of the temple's interior. As the Kino ventured deeper into the temple, it relayed images of decorative metal etchings lining both walls. Instead of adorning the walls with paint, these people whoever they had been, chose to do so with metalwork.

Moving deeper, the first signs of structural damage were evident. Deep cracks ran through the floor and up walls on both sides. Stone fragments littered the floor. These fragments soon turned to larger and larger debris. Gaps in the block construction were plain to see, even in the low light conditions. It looked as if an entire section of the ceiling had come down. The Kino continued ahead.

"Whoa, go back." Bagley said quickly.

"Did you see something?" Goodly asked.

"I think I saw a leg." Bagley replied.

"A leg?" Yener asked incredulously.

"Panning back now." Goodly said patiently, while rolling her eyes at Yener.

As the Kino rotated, the scene took shape. Large stone blocks littered the pathway, and something jutted out from underneath. Oddly, whatever it was did appear to be a human like leg. Andrews looked closely at the remote screen for a moment, before shifting into gear.

"Switch the Kino to thermal, and see what we have." Colonel Andrews ordered.

Responding immediately, Lieutenant Goodly complied. The screen flickered for a brief second, as night vision gave way to heat sensitive thermal viewing. The mystery widened with this new picture. On the corridor's floor, four human appearing bodies lay. Three were dead, and had been so for atleast twelve hours, based on body temperature. The fourth was very much alive, but from the look of it badly injured.

"We need to get in there. Doc, Lieutenant, get back to the gate. Tell the SGC we need a medical team here now for an unconscious critical care. We also need a retrieval team for the three dead. Yener, follow me." Andrews ordered.

Two of the team immediately set off for the gate, at the run. Andrews and Yener entered the temple. Their progress was much faster, having seen the path that lay before them already, thanks to Kino imagery. Running, the two men covered the distance between them and the injured man in two minutes. Coming up to the collapse, and the fallen, thermal imagery from their exoskeleton helmet visors pinpointed the survivor.

Andrews removed a handheld scanner, and began scanning the unconscious man at his feet. First, he had to verify that the simple act of removing the debris atop the survivor would not in the end, kill him. That accomplished, Andrews and Yener began picking up large chunks of stone from the fallen man. This process was greatly aided by the servo's in their individual exoskeletons. The stone's weight was hardly a challenge for these servo's.

As Andrews stabilized the injured man, Yener occupied himself with other tasks. Clearing the debris from each of the now dead men, he took note of their very human appearance. The gear these men carried was very similar to standard issue for SG teams a year ago. Activating his helmet light, he looked closely at their gear. Writing on several pieces looked familiar, but he was not sure why. Turning to a notebook one of the men had dropped upon death, he thumbed through the pages. Again, the writing was very familiar.

"Have a look at this sir." Yener urged.

"What am I looking at Sergeant?" Andrews asked.

"The notebook sir." Yener replied.

Andrews thumbed through the notebook's many pages. Turning his head towards the enlisted man, a hint of irritation crept into Andrews's voice.

"Now is really not the time for jokes Sergeant." Andrews said.

"Sir?" Yener asked uncertainly.

"This is your notebook, right? Thought you would play a joke on Doc Bagley?" Andrews asked, growing annoyed.

"No sir! One of the dead men dropped it on the ground." Yener replied quickly.

"That cannot be Sergeant. Even I recognize the language." Andrews argued.

"So I am not going crazy! It looks familiar sir?" Yener asked.

"Easy! It is written in Latin." Andrews replied.

"Latin? How can you be sure sir?" Yener protested.

"Sergeant, I was not always a Colonel. Once, I was a sweet natured Catholic schoolboy. That type of education is good for this. Trust me, I know Latin when I see it." Andrews replied.

For thirty long minutes, the two men watched over their unconscious charge. As their frustration and impatience reached a crescendo, the medical team from the SGC arrived. Their primary concern was the survivor, which was loaded aboard a wheeled unmanned vehicle, and taken towards the gate. The three dead were placed in body bags and loaded aboard a second unmanned vehicle. Making their way towards the gate in the distance, this unexpected situation was about to knock directly on Earth's front door.

**Please leave a review. It only takes a moment, and it is greatly appreciated! Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5

Here is the latest chapter. Originally, I meant for this to be a longer chapter moving into first contact, and then life got in the way. It tends to do that at the most inopportune time. Hey, it's Friday! Everyone be safe, have a great weekend, and enjoy the read! 

**JEvryday84: Here you go. Now you do not have to imagine a character on Destiny. Enjoy!**

**Douchiesnacks: I always viewed the officer heavy SG teams as a lack of understanding on the part of the writers. **

**J Hellfire: Spy's in space are more fun than a barrel full of monkeys!**

**Oddliver: Only if the mysterious music is 'mood music' lol**

**Destiny**

In the void between galaxies, nothing can be found but the cold and dark of empty space. Ahead, the slowly rotating mass of a spiral armed galaxy. Behind was a dwarf galaxy similar to Pegasus, on the other side of the universe. Though vastly different in shape and composition, both of these galaxies would play a part in Destiny's overall mission.

Effortlessly, Destiny sliced through the depths of the void between galaxies. In a swirl of blue and green tendrils, the vessel older than humanity moved on. Since returning to this corner of the universe, Destiny had passed through three galaxies. In that time, her new crew had come together as a family of sorts.

In their eighteen months away from Earth, the crew had fallen into comfortable routines. Exercise, study, and crew activities bonded them together, instilling pride in their team. Off world exploration, coupled with her overlying mission kept the crew firmly occupied. Though boredom was a problem for those who arrived from Icarus Base, that problem had not reared its ugly head since her redeployment from Arkos, and the Milky Way.

In her eighteen months of this latest leg of her journey, Destiny and her crew had encountered a number of civilizations along the way. Some thrived, while others were long since fallen. The most advanced were worlds formerly occupied by the people of Novus, which had spread along the limited gate network in their galaxy. Others encountered were preindustrial in nature, and far too alien to risk contact.

The limited gate networks laid thousands of years earlier by seeder ships launched before Destiny, were far different from the networks found in the Milky Way and elsewhere. Composed of a less durable and powerful design, these gates served functions their more powerful cousins did not. Within each gate's base pedestal, a specialized sensor array sat. These sensors monitored the planet around them, while also monitoring the cosmic microwave background. Transmitted to Destiny as she passed, these readings combined together with readings taken by Destiny, to refine data gathered along the way.

During her time within the Arkos shipyard, a number of upgrades were made to Destiny's systems. Her FTL Drive was modified, allowing for vastly increased speed. This speed increase had allowed passage through three galaxies in the time since their return to this sector of space. Upgrades to the onboard sensor suite made an already capable platform even more so. Like a sponge, Destiny gorged on data from surrounding space in and around her designated flight path through space. While she analyzed systems she passed near or through, vast amounts of astrophysical data poured in.

Collection of cosmic microwave background emissions took a quantum leap beyond what it had been. Now, Destiny was able to catalog and record this pattern across an area measuring twenty thousand light years at a time. Instead of the fifty or sixty measurements required before the upgrade, Destiny could now accomplish this task with a handful of observations. This upgrade also opened up another mystery in the structured pattern found in the background they were chasing.

Before their return to the Milky Way, Doctor Nicholas Rush and Eli Wallace had theorized that the pattern in the background might be similar to a fractal in structure. This insight was one a later addition to the crew would be inspired by. One of the descendents of Destiny's crew on Novus, this new addition had earned his place aboard the mythical vessel from Novan history. A brilliant mathematician and aspiring astrophysicist, Doctor Joseph Kent proved to be an invaluable addition to the duo of Rush and Eli.

Together, the three men set about writing a program for analysis of the data thus far collected by Destiny. This fractal analysis program once complete, set about assessing the fractal characteristics of the data set as a whole. As the program analyzed past data, it assigned fractal dimension and characteristics to the theoretical dataset. Processing Exabyte's of data, the program had one limitation. The downside of fractal analysis is that arriving at an empirically determined fractal dimension does not necessarily prove that a pattern is a fractal; instead, other characteristics are opened for consideration.

In the onboard dining facility, crewmembers were coming in and out. Tater tot night was always a favorite. The quiet roar of conversation filling the compartment was one the avatar of Destiny looked upon with happiness. Never before in her long existence had Destiny been filled with so many. At the table closest to the compartments exit sat Eli, Kent, and Rush. Walking in, Colonel Ian Davidson, Destiny's commanding officer, saw the terrible trio as he called them.

"Gentlemen, how goes it?" Davidson asked.

"Ah, Colonel! You are just in time for yet another of Eli's attempts to explain the storyline of Star Trek to Kent." Rush explained in welcome.

"Colonel, back me up here. Surely you see the parallels between Destiny and the Enterprise, right?" Eli asked.

"I was never a Trekkie Mr. Wallace. Knight Rider was more my cup of tea." Davidson replied.

"Ok, so the Enterprise was on a five year mission where no man has gone before? I cannot say I see the comparison." Kent argued.

"How can you not? Rush is Scottish, so we even checked that box. It fits man, it fits." Eli countered.

"Imagine going through this during nicotine and caffeine withdrawal. Now you understand why I stayed in my hallway doing complex math for so long the first time we were aboard." Rush whispered to Davidson.

"Eli, something came in from the SGC you and the rest of the crew might be interested in." Davidson hinted.

"Such as?" Eli asked.

"They managed to get their hands on a copy of The Avengers. I substituted it for tonight's movie. It was doubtful anyone wanted to watch The Princess Bride anyway." Davidson replied.

"Iron Man time!" Eli exclaimed.

"You realize I will hear about this movie for weeks now, right?" Rush asked Davidson pointedly.

"A man made of iron? I will never understand Earth movies." Kent fumed.

**Galar**

**Milky Way**

A hyperspace window tore open four hundred thousand kilometers from the world of Galar. From this opening, the imposing bulk of the flagship of the Asgard Fleet emerged. Hala had never before traveled to this world, but her commander had many times. Looking out in the distance at the world before him, Thor felt irritation at his current mission. Still, it was a mission long overdue.

Hala's powerful sensor suite detected what Thor could readily see for himself. Hyperspace capable vessels sat in orbit, while others moved towards and away from the world of Galar. Several of these vessels belonged to the ever-growing merchant fleet of Earth, moving trade goods to and from this world. The other vessels were Galaran native built craft. Making use of hyperspace drive technology gained from trading the memory device, Galaran's took to the stars. Propelled by inferior Goa'uld designs, the Galaran vessels lacked the speed of the Asgard and Tauri. To rectify this, Galar was hard at work, attempting to negotiate a trade for more advanced hyper drive technology.

Lifting his hand to the control panel before him, Thor moves the control stone. The Hala's communications suite activated, a short text formatted message is sent to the Galaran Military Command on the world below, explaining his need for 'consultations' as he had put it. For his task, it was best that those below were alerted to his arrival. Patience was not one thing Thor was known for, even among the Asgard.

Beaming to the surface, Thor found himself beside a large decorative fountain near the governmental administration building. All around him, gleaming buildings clad in glass rose into the sky. So similar to Earth this planet was. An Earth of several years ago that is. Waiting for Thor was Emissary Varta. In addition to his duty as liaison to the Asgard, Varta also served as the sitting ambassador to Earth.

"It is an honor to receive you on your visit to Galar. On behalf of my people, we welcome you." Varta said in greeting.

"Thank you Emissary Varta. On behalf of the Asgard High Council, I send the greetings of the Asgard." Thor replied.

"May I offer you a tour of the capital?" Emissary Varta asked.

"I must decline your offer. Instead, I wish to get to the crux of the matter that necessitates this visit. It would be best if this discussion is done in a more private setting." Thor suggested.

"Of course. Please, follow me into the Chancellery, and my private offices." Varta suggested.

Making their way to the Chancellery, the duo crossed through a large marble clad portico. Throughout the ornate lobby, minor functionaries of the Galaran government moved back and forth. Generations of contact with the Asgard had long ago removed any curiosity about the alien in their presence. Instead, the Asgard were recognized as the protectors of this world, and reason for its level of development. A handful of minutes after entering the Chancellery building, the duo entered Emissary Varta's private office. Taking his seat behind his glass covered desk, Varta signaled his underlings to remove themselves from the office.

"Emissary, I would ask that your staff remain present for this conversation, so an indisputable record of this meeting exists." Thor suggested cryptically.

"As you wish Commander Thor." Varta replied warily.

"Supreme Commander." Thor interjects with a raised finger.

"Of course, Supreme Commander. What is it you wish to discuss?" Varta asks uncomfortably.

"Let me begin by informing you that hopes of Galar coming into possession of advanced hyper drive technology from Earth are for naught." Thor began simply.

"Might I inquire why that is Supreme Commander?" Varta asked, his irritation rising.

"We will ask that transfer of said technology not happen until such time as the Galaran government meets the demands of the Asgard High Council." Thor replied smoothly.

"The Asgard and Galaran people have a long history. I see no reason to resort to tactics such as these. What are these wishes if I may be so bold?" Varta asked indignantly.

"For a time, this galaxy was outside of the scope of Asgard intervention. Instead, Earth enforced the Protected Planets Treaty in our steed. During that time, SG-1 paid a visit to this world. Did they not?" Thor asked.

"They did." Varta answered softly.

"The Asgard High Council is well aware from records obtained from Earth, of events that transpired during that meeting. On Earth, I believe the proper term would be frame up. We are well aware of your governments attempt to frame Colonel Mitchell for a murder he did not commit. At the time of this event, an alliance between Galar and Earth existed. Did it not?" Thor asked pointedly.

"It did and continues to exist." Varta replied.

"This is not how allies conduct themselves." Thor nearly spat.

"Has not Galar been a wonderful ally to the Asgard?" Varta asked in counter.

"The Asgard are your protectors, not your allies. We liberated you from the Goa'uld, and protect you under the guises of the Protected Planets Treaty, but never have we been your ally. Earth is our ally, and one of the Five Great Races. Galar is not." Thor made clear.

"I see. What then is the purpose of this visit Supreme Commander?" Varta asked with a hint of dread.

"The Asgard High Council has empowered me to deliver our wished for change in your current government." Thor said clearly.

"You make demands such as these? This is outrageous!" Varta replied in feigned shock.

"Not demands. Simple suggestion is a more apt description. These suggestions come with weight behind them though. There are some on Earth who would strike you down for much less of a slight. Consider every day that they maintain diplomatic relations with your world a gift. Were they not benevolent, they could justify much more than a simple diplomatic flap, and I assure you that no one in this galaxy excels at the result of soured relations more than those on Earth. Change your government now." Thor demanded.

"And if we do not?" Varta asked.

"The Asgard and our allies will strike Galar from the rolls of those planets listed under the Protected Planets Treaty. Trade between your world and Earth will grind to a halt, as will trade with other worlds our three races share relations with." Thor said sternly.

"You demand too much of us, and now you threaten our future as well!" Varta accused.

"I make no threat. Think of this more as simply pointing out potential consequences should you fail to correct this wrong. Yes, it is true that this galaxy is currently free of threats. That can change in the future. Your civilization prospered and flourished under the protection of the Asgard. Are you willing to wager how you will fare generations into the future without that protection?" Thor asked innocently.

Sitting behind his glass desk, Varta found himself speechless. Never would he have guessed that this meeting would come to this point. A shocked and somewhat perplexed expression was on his face as Thor stood without a further word. The sight of the Supreme Commander of the Asgard Fleet simply walking out of the office without saying anything else further heightened Emissary Varta's state of shock. Lifting his phone, he demanded an immediate meeting of the ruling cabinet.

Rarely did politics or political maneuvering please Thor. However, he admitted to himself that this had indeed pleased him. Beaming aboard the Hala, he found his mood much improved. In the coming days, a wrong committed years ago against Earth would be righted. Leaping into hyperspace, Hala left behind a world with its political landscape suddenly turned into a scene of horrific carnage. All in a days work.

**Star Gate Command**

**Cheyenne Mountain**

A moment earlier, the star gate had activated. Instead of an unscheduled activation, this incoming wormhole was one they operations staff knew to expect. The medical response team deployed less than an hour before, with those under their charge, and SG-31 piled through the gate. Moving down the ramp, medical staff alerted to the inbound travelers stood by to take charge of the injured evacuee. Also standing at the ramp was Brigadier General Samantha Carter.

"What happened?" Carter demanded.

"Exploring a ruin, we spotted the injured. We called it in, evacuated the wounded and dead, and the rest is history Ma'am." Colonel Andrews replied.

"Any idea who they are or where they are from Colonel?" Carter asked.

"None Ma'am. Funny thing though, all their gear is marked in Latin, as is the notebook we found." Andrews replied.

"Latin? Are you sure it is Latin?" Carter asked.

"Absolutely Ma'am. It is Latin that much I am certain of." Andrews replied.

"Secure your gear Colonel, and get your team fed. We will debrief when I have a handle on what is going on. I am going to call in the expert." Carter replied before walking away.

The expert in question was one Doctor Daniel Jackson. Recently returned from the Pegasus galaxy, the city ship Borealis was currently sitting serenely in San Francisco Bay while her crew enjoyed a well-earned period of rest. Soon, Borealis and her crew would be deploying to not the Pegasus Dwarf Galaxy, but another in the Local Group. As Jackson was the commander of the Borealis expedition, that made him available.

Returning to her office, Carter put in a quick call. Seeing that the lone surviving evacuee had just arrived in the infirmary, she contented herself with the mountainous stack of paperwork on her desk to pass the time. Two hours later, buried in a budgetary audit report, the interoffice phone on Carter's desk rang. Picking it up, she listened to the speaker on the other end of the line and stood before hanging up the phone.

Striding down the spiral staircase at the other end of the briefing room connected to her office, Carter made her way through the gate operations center. Crossing through the nerve center of the SGC, she nodded to those at their duty stations. Two minutes later, Carter arrived at the SGC infirmary. In the distance, nurses hovered over the conscious evacuee. Seeing the General, Doctor Carolyn Lam crossed the room towards the SGC commanding officer.

"How is our patient doing?" Carter asked.

"First, he has a concussion. It is not severe, and he is conscious now. The break in his left arm has been set. Other than dehydration, which we are fixing now with intravenous fluids, he is ok." Lam explained.

"Anything odd about him?" Carter asked.

"You mean other than the fact he does not speak a word of English? No. We did the normal work up protocol on him, and he is free of disease. In addition, he is in impeccable physical shape. Not like a jogger would be. More like what we see with the Special Forces people who rotate in and out of the SGC." Lam further explained.

Before the conversation could continue further, a figure arrived next to General Carter. Turning her head, she saw it was none other than her old friend and colleague Daniel Jackson. Hugging his old friend, Daniel also mouthed a hello to Lam.

"What was so urgent that I needed to take a Jumper from San Francisco to here?" Daniel asks.

"We have a bit of an interesting find. Here, look at this." Sam says as she hands the found notebook to Daniel.

"It is in Latin. I am not seeing the mystery." Daniel shrugged.

"Yes, I know it is in Latin. Where the plot thickens is in the fact that it was found by an SG team in some ruins." Sam explained.

"It gets better. The SG team found three dead in a roof collapse in a ruin. They also brought in one alive and he is lying back there." Sam stated.

"Can I talk to him?" Daniel asked Lam.

"It should be ok for a few minutes. Just do not get him excited is all I ask. Agreed?" Lam asked.

"No problem. Let me go over and have a chat." Daniel said absently, while walking away from the two women.

Approaching the hospital bed, Daniel looked over the man before him. Late twenties, dark hair and blue eyes, the man had the look of a soldier. Daniel also took note of the fact that the man showed little fear of the unfamiliar surroundings. Perhaps this conversation would be productive after all.

"Hello, my name is Daniel Jackson." Daniel said in passable Latin.

"Ubi sum ego?" The man demanded.

"Right now you are in the infirmary. Apparently, you were injured when a team found you." Daniel explained in Latin.

"Ubi est mea quadrigis?" The man asked.

"I am sorry to inform you that your team did not survive the collapse that injured you. Their bodies and effects were collected and brought back with you. If you can tell me your cultures protocol for handling of the dead, I will see that it is followed." Daniel replied in the man's language.

"Mortui milites. Quomodo tactari in mortem parum." The man replied with composure.

"As I said, I am Daniel Jackson. What is your name? What planet are you from? We would like to let your people know what has happened and that you are in our care." Daniel asked.

"I am Senior Centurion Marcus Fabius. My planet's location and name I am not at liberty to disclose. Be aware that I am no threat to you." Fabius explained.

"Do you have a method for contacting your world? We would like to notify them of what has happened, and that you are alive. We would also like to turn over the dead and their possessions." Daniel explained.

"When we fail to check in at the appropriate time, others will be sent." Marcus Fabius explained.

"Other Centurions?" Daniel asked.

"Yes. You are familiar with that rank? How is it you know my language?" Fabius replied.

"Yes, it is a rank I have heard of. It was a rank in the military of an empire in my world's ancient history. My study of that culture is why I can speak your language." Daniel explained.

"What culture do you speak of?" Fabius demanded.

"The Roman Republic, and later the Roman Empire, but we simply refer to it as Rome. You need your rest. I promise we will talk more later on if you are feeling up to it. Agreed?" Daniel asked.

"Yes." Fabius replied with a suspicious look on a face suddenly gone pale.

Leaving Centurion Marcus Fabius in the hands of the infinitely capable Doctor Lam, Carter and Daniel excused themselves from the infirmary. Stopping off for coffee along the way, the duo made their way towards Carter's office upstairs. Along the way, Daniel shook hands with old colleagues along the way. Entering Sam's office, Daniel took a seat as the General sat behind her desk.

"You look good in that chair Sam." Daniel offered.

"A lot of good people have sat in this seat. Sometimes I wonder if I am really up to the task." Sam conceded.

"Something tells me that General Hammond would think you are more than up to the task. So, how is command treating you?" Daniel asked.

"I have developed a profound hatred for paperwork. It really makes me miss commanding a ship." Sam sighed.

"I just hope my ship does not get run into by the Alcatraz tour boat." Daniel said with a shake of the head.

"Is Teal'c happy to be back on Earth for awhile?" Sam asked.

"He is. The chance to update his movie collection is always a big deal." Daniel explained.

"I am surprised he isn't here with you." Sam said.

"Had he been around when the call came in, I am sure he would have come along. As he would say, undomesticated equines could not keep him away." Daniel laughed.

"I am guessing he is tied up with paperwork of his own." Sam theorized.

"Not exactly. He, McKay, and Greer are at Comicon." Daniel explained.

"Did you learn anything that can help from our guy in the infirmary?" Sam asked.

"I learned a bit, but the talk brought up more questions than it answered." Daniel grimaced.

"Such as?" Sam asked.

"He referred to himself by a military rank before giving his name. The only place I have ever heard the title Centurion or a derivative is in Roman history. Compound that with the fact that these people are carrying gear marked in Latin and the mystery deepens. It would not be the first time we have run across humans kidnapped from Earth by the Goa'uld, only to later be abandoned. He did state that is his team does not check in, others will be sent to search for them." Daniel offered.

"Judging by how these guys were outfitted, I will wager a guess that an armed search team will come calling on that planet." Carter offered.

"Someone has to go out there and make contact. If only to let them know we have their guy, he is alive, and we have the dead." Daniel suggested.

"I agree with you, but in case you never noticed, we do not have many Latin speakers on field teams. I know of one though." Carter mused.

"Let me guess. Me?" Daniel asked with a groan.

Twenty minutes of less than spirited debate later, Carter finally managed to win Daniel over. As his field gear was sitting on Borealis in San Francisco Bay, he would instead draw gear from SGC stocks. Walking him downstairs to the recently added exoskeleton fitting and storage bay, Daniel put up a bit of a fight. Standing in front of an unused exoskeleton, Daniel reached his breaking point.

"I am not wearing that! What happened to the days of stepping through in fatigues?" Daniel demanded.

"Things change. Like the rest of the military, we switched our teams over to the exoskeleton for their safety off world." Sam explained.

"This is a diplomatic task Sam. How diplomatic does someone dressed up like a character from Halo look? Can we be serious for a moment?" Daniel complained.

"Do you have the ATA gene?" Sam asked after rolling her eyes.

"I do." Daniel admitted.

Knowing the resistance Daniel would offer at the prospect of wearing the exoskeleton, Sam had thought ahead. Reaching down into the left cargo pocket of her fatigue trousers, she removed a small oval shaped device. Placing it on the inside of Daniels unbuttoned fatigue blouse, the device stuck of its own accord.

"What is this?" Daniel asked.

"Ancient personal shield generator. Just think about it and it turns on. You know what I mean. One day ask McKay about his experience with one of these." Sam added with a chuckle.

Before the First Contact deployment, several other matters needed to be sorted and prepared for. Instead of returning SG-31 with Daniel, a team more experienced with these types of scenarios would accompany him. Once again, SGC personnel would step out into the galaxy in the hopes of finding a friendly race, as opposed to another potential foe. The Roman in the infirmary seemed civilized, and possibly friendly. What could possibly go wrong?

**Please leave a review. It only takes a moment, and it is greatly appreciated!**


	6. Chapter 6

**++++ Here is the newest installment. This chapter adds a few more twists and turns. Have no fear; I do have a plan on where this is going. Let's just say, a few old friends from SGC past are coming back to play. Have a great week everyone, and an even better weekend! ++++**

**JEvryday84: You are very welcome!**

**Naginator: Your ideas for that crossover are always welcome.**

**AerchAngel: Secrets upon secrets is the way to go. Let's just say, you haven't seen anything yet.**

**JameyP: I would love to do an artists rendition of the spacecraft. I tried, but Blender wasn't kind.**

**P4X-658**

**Milky Way**

For the second time in less than twelve hours, the seldom used gate on the world known as P4X-658 activated. Instead of men on foot exiting the active even horizon, two swift and sleek craft emerged in a flurry of motion. Cloaking systems onboard the two Puddle Jumpers activated automatically, as the craft cleared the gate, now fully rematerialized. Angling steeply skyward, the two now fully cloaked and invisible Jumpers rose to a height of five thousand feet. From this height, the two craft scanned the terrain below in all directions.

Detecting no life signs on the ground below, the two craft broke formation. The lead jumper gracefully descended to the clearing in front of the now inactive gate. Lowering the rear ramp, SG-31 minus their team academic, and Daniel Jackson exited. Three hundred meters behind the rear of the gate, the second Jumper set down in a second small clearing. From within this second craft, a quick reaction force of four men exited. These men were part of the SGC quick reaction force, coming from the Army's 10th Special Forces Group.

Their passengers now firmly on the ground, both still cloaked Jumpers rose once again into the skies above. There, the two craft would perform over watch as events on the ground unfolded. First Contact situations in the past had taught the SGC the value of caution, and the need to have an unseen card in the game. At Daniels urging, Colonel Andrews released a Kino, where it would hover over the edge of the gate clearing, to record this potentially historic meeting.

Deciding to settle in for a wait, Daniel walked to the edge of the clearing in front of the gate, and sat down on a large fallen tree thirty meters from the ancient device. Colonel Andrews motioned the other members of SG-31 towards their areas of responsibility deeper in the wood line. Fanning out, the two team members moved to each side of the clearing, and proceeded into cover. Sixty meters separated their positions. Andrews opted to remain beside Doctor Jackson, as suggested by General Carter before their departure. Looking at the moving members of his team in the tree line, Andrews marveled at the sight of the exoskeletons as they activated their adaptive camouflage system.

Behind the gate, the Special Forces team was also moving into position. They too activated their adaptive camouflage systems on their exoskeletons. At activation, the combat suits changed coloring to match their surroundings, with earthy brown and dark green of the forest displaying on each suits exterior. Moving further into the old growth forest, each suits camouflage took on darker colors. Assuming their positions, each soldier was careful not to conceal themselves too close to the large trees. They did this to avoid what was termed in their training as tree cancer. When searching cover for a concealed combatant, unnatural growths at the base of trees were called tree cancer, due to the hiding combatant appearing to be a cancerous growth on each tree.

"The men are in position, and we have the eyes in the sky." Colonel Andrews stated.

"Now it's a waiting game." Jackson conceded.

"My only hope is this is a happy meet and greet." Andrews said hopefully.

"I see no reason it shouldn't. Though, I can see you standing here in battle armor being slightly disconcerting to whoever steps through the gate." Daniel replied with the hint of a frown.

"If this goes sideways, we will need these exoskeletons. Any unfriendly action on their part, and they will regret it fast. I want this to go as well as you do, but if it doesn't, we will cut them down." Andrews replied.

"First contact is always a crapshoot. The important part is that we go into this with good intentions. Many uncontrollable variables are present though." Daniel said.

"Like?" Andrews asked.

"We have very little idea how these people evolved after departing Earth. For that matter, we are not even certain they came from Earth. It does appear though that they are Roman descendants." Daniel explained.

"The Romans were a warlike people Doc. That fact alone should be enough to make you nervous." Andrews argued.

"That's not actually correct. Sure, the Roman's did engage in war often, but it was not done out of a love of war and conquest. Instead, war was the economic driver of the Republic, and later the Empire." Daniel explained.

"Like I said, it's a situation." Andrews said dismissively.

"A delicate situation." Daniel admitted.

Bringing his hand to the Ancient designed personal shield generator resting on his shirt, Daniel activated the device. It was time to get ready. In the distance, SG team members, and Special Forces soldiers alike, activated the liquid naquadah power cells similar to those found in Jaffa Staff Weapons, channeling power into each accompanying service members shoulder fired rail gun. Similar to the M-4 they replaced, these new individual weapons were vastly more powerful and lethal.

In the distance, an audible chime from the gate announced an impending activation. Chevrons on the gate illuminated. Seconds later, the unstable vortex burst forth from the device. Settling into a stable event horizon, it was undeniable that their expected visitors had arrived. From the gate, men began to exit. Weapons at the ready, eight men stepped through. Dressed in digital camouflage similar to that in use with the armed forces of the United States, these men looked the part of professional soldiers.

The first four men to exit the gate broke into two separate groups of two legionaries, without prompting. Both groups quickly took station five meters in front of the gate, to the left and right. The remaining four legionaries remained together, though grouped into two separate fire teams. Using hand signals only, these four men advanced from the gate platform. Stepping off the platform onto the soil of the alien world, the four men stared at the seemingly unarmed man standing thirty meters in front of them.

The sight of an unarmed man standing in the gate clearing did not sit well with the legionaries. As this was a rescue and recovery mission for missing comrades, the sight of the man set already tense nerves on edge. Had the man been armed, they would have opened fire without hesitation. That he was not was the only thing keeping him alive at the moment.

"Tu pugnare non habemus. Date viros, et ab hoc saeculo." The legionarie stated crisply.

"We have been expecting you. I am Doctor Daniel Jackson." Daniel began in Latin.

Before the conversation could continue further, the Legionaries team at the right flank spotted the Kino floating above the clearing. Instead of exercising restraint, one of the young legionaries perceived this floating device to be a clear and present threat to his team, and his mission. Taking aim with his automatic weapon, the young man pulled the trigger, unleashing a storm of rounds at the Kino. In a show of marksmanship, two of the three rounds fired impacted the Kino, breaking it into many now useless pieces.

Following training long ago ingrained in him, Colonel Andrews raised his weapon, taking aim at the main body of the newly arrived men. That movement made certain that all hell broke loose. Showing now hesitation, the legionaries fired on concert at the threat standing before them. Daniel, though protected by his personal shield, leaped behind the fallen tree he had been using as a seat moments before. Colonel Andrews, his exoskeleton deflecting the impacting weapons fire, sprinted to his left, taking cover behind a large standing tree. As he moved, his exoskeletons adaptive camouflage system altered the suits exterior color matrix. Seeing this, the legionaries were suddenly very unsure of what was standing between them and their mission.

"Cease fire! We are not your enemy!" Daniel yelled in Latin, from behind cover.

"Secure your weapons! We come only for our countrymen." The legionarie commander yelled in return.

Instead of looking at the source of the conversation, the legionaries turned their eyes to the tree line ringing the gate. Though they could hear movement around the periphery, they saw nothing to suggest the identity of the noise. Instead of remaining secure behind the log covering him, Daniel stood. Climbing over the fallen log, he slowly walked towards the legionaries. Before taking his fourth step, objects flew out of the wood line to the left and right. Hitting the clearings soil, the objects began to spew thick and acrid smoke.

From their military training, the legionaries knew laying down smoke was a clear precursor to an attack. Bringing their weapons back up fully, fingers slipped inside trigger guards. Before they had the opportunity to squeeze triggers, objects fell in front of the three groups of legionaries. A blinding flash and concussive boom rang out, as flash bang grenades hurled from Special Forces soldiers behind the attackers detonated. As the stunned legionaries collapsed to the ground, the four Special Forces rear guard soldiers sprang from the woods. Sprinting, they moved to within three meters of their targets. SG-31 did the same.

Stunned, but retaining some amount of awareness, the young legionarie lying beside his commander somehow managed to take aim at the form of Daniel Jackson. Summoning every ounce of his will, the young man managed to squeeze off a single shot from his weapon. Believing that if he were to die, he would take one of the enemy with him, the young man was filled with shock a second later. Instead of a large and gapping wound appearing on the man, a bright green field of energy illuminated for a split second around the man. Daniel was unharmed. Before another shot could be fired, the stunned legionaries were disarmed, as Special Forces soldiers kicked weapons out of hands.

"I am not your enemy." Daniel stated slowly, and clearly.

At Jackson's direction, the now disarmed legionaries were sat up on their knees. The effects of the flash bang now fading, the men looked at their captors. The legionaries minus their commander looked at Daniel with hate in their eyes. The legionarie commander had the look of a man trying quickly to figure out all the angles, and one wondering just why it was he was not dead yet.

"Are we your prisoners?" The commander asked.

"No, you are not a prisoner. I would prefer if you leave your weapons on the ground though. Colonel Andrews, order everyone to lower their weapons." Daniel requested.

"Simply not pointing weapons at my men and I does not mean we are not prisoners. Be aware, we are not the only team from my world that is here." The commander hinted.

"We know that another team from your world is not present." Daniel argued.

"How can you be so sure? Even now, one of my countrymen may be targeting you and your men." The commander goaded.

"Look up." Daniel suggested.

The commander and other legionaries took the suggestion, and saw something they never believed possible. In the air above the clearing, where nothing had been a moment before, two craft shimmered into view. These craft looked alien to the legionaries, and menacing in a way difficult to explain.

"If we are not your prisoners, then explain the purpose of all of this." The legionarie commander requested.

"It is easier if I show you." Daniel stated.

From his pocket, Daniel removed a small metallic disc. This, he placed on the ground beside him. As Daniel stepped back, the disc activated. From it, a beam of energy rose several feet off the ground. In the beams place, a holographic recording took shape. In this recording, they saw and heard the conversation with the injured legionaries in the SGC infirmary.

"A team of explorers from my world came upon this man, and his team. I am sorry to report that the others were already dead upon discovery, but the man in the recording is on my world receiving medical care. We are here to inform you of this fact, and to allow you to collect your dead." Daniel explained.

"You came here with so many men and flying craft simply to tell me this?" The commander asked dubiously.

"I believe our two worlds have much we could learn from each other. Passing on information about your dead and wounded it a first act of kindness, and friendship." Daniel responded.

"You speak Latin, but it is not modern Latin. The dialect you speak is very old. How is it you speak my language?" The commander asked.

"Latin? It was once a language in common usage on my world, but one that has fallen into disuse." Daniel explained.

"By whom?" The commander demanded.

"First the Roman Republic, and later the Roman Empire." Daniel replied.

"Rome? You know of Rome?" The commander asked in shock.

"Why, yes I do. I have been there many times." Daniel replied with a smile, knowing he had found the hook needed.

"Tell me more of Rome, please!" The commander asked with urgency.

"That is a story that will take a fair amount of time. I have an alternate proposal. Stand up, and get your men collected. Return to your world and inform them of this meeting. I will do the same. In one day, we will send a representative here to meet with a representative of your government. If both sides are agreeable, our two worlds can establish a dialogue. After that, you and I will see Rome together." Daniel promised.

"You mean this truly?" The commander asked.

"I do. What is your name?" Daniel asked.

"I am Publius Calpurnius Piso, Centurion of the Domum Viam Legio." The commander replied.

"Publius Calpurnius, I hope we can soon become friends." Daniel replied honestly.

**Arkos Station**

**Pluto**

**Milky Way**

Since the Battle for Earth during the Wraith incursion, Arkos station had seen a level of activity unlike any since its creation many millions of years before by the Ancient's. A much larger staff was here now, than had been the case after the stations discovery. As the construction site, and docking point for the Tau'ri fleet, a never ending stream of departures and arrivals was now commonplace.

Though fleet units of Athena's, the new Crossbow Class, and Copernicus Class science vessels were still under construction, a project smaller in scale but larger in effort was underway. Construction bays used for F-302 production expanded into other surrounding bays. Not only were new units being built, but units already in service were streaming in for an upgrade announced two months earlier. The newly added 302 bays had been brought online for this upgrade, and the modifications needed to enact this upgrade. In the new construction bays, newly produced 302's would come built to this new upgrade, known as Block 30.

As they arrived, the F-302's, FB-302's, and UCAV's, were peeled open. Outer skins were removed, giving access to the automated construction equipment of Arkos. This eased current systems removal. First to go, were the engines and aerospike equipped to the craft. The fuel system, tanks, and plumbing followed. In their place, drive pods like those found on Puddle Jumpers were installed. Taking the place of the fuel system, an energy storage device also found on Puddle Jumpers was installed, which would recharge from the fleet vessels they traveled aboard. The drive pods mounted at the rear of the craft, in the place of the engines they replaced. This new power supply system also made possible longer range jumps with each crafts hyper drive, on the order of ten light years.

In the nose of each 302, the Northrop Grumman AN/APG-81 AESA Radar found its new home. AESA, or Active Electronically Scanned Array, is an active phased array radar. Transmitter and receiver functions are found in many hundreds of small transmit and receive modules. AESA radars independently aim their beam per module. The radar signal emissions are spread across a wide band of frequencies, making it extremely difficult to detect over background noise. The AESA can also be used as a jammer, or a means of cyber warfare transmission. AESA allows aircraft to broadcast a jam resistant and very powerful radar signal incredible distances, while remaining stealthy. It was hoped that this addition would greatly increase the air-to-air capability of the already lethal F-302.

The next Block 30 upgrade was one that many pilots were overjoyed to see. The AN/AAQ-37 Distributed Aperture System represented a thermal tracking system with the ability to exceed detection thresholds of even the AESA radar being installed. Comprised of eight infrared sensors, flush mounted into each 302's upper and lower fuselage skin, makes possible three hundred and sixty degree, spherical coverage. When in operation, the DAS will provide the flight crew with missile launch warning, enemy approach, situational awareness, and navigationally optimized forward looking infrared in one system. In addition to providing thermal enhanced night vision, the system also specialized in launch warning and detection, even from extreme distances. The overall three hundred and sixty degree picture, even through the floor of the aircraft, was integrated into a computer rendered heads up display displayed in the pilot's helmet visor. In combat, the old axiom of if you can see it you can kill it, was very true. Now, the 302 flight crews could see far more around them in the battlespace, and kill it before it killed them.

The fighter and bomber variants of the 302 were also receiving upgrades to internal weapons bays. Thanks to the removal of internal fuel tanks, these bays were enlarged, increasing weapons carrying capacity. Inside each bay, rotary launchers were being installed, similar to that found on the B-1. This simple addition meant each 302 could double its weapons carrying capacity. As they were introduced, these rotary launchers would carry the new generation of missiles currently under development on Earth.

Manned F-302's and FB-302's had made good use of their rail guns against the Wraith, and Genii. Those weapons would remain, with alterations. Now, the rail gun was internally mounted, fixed to a retractable platform that would retreat into its own bay within the fighter's fuselage. This new mount also had the ability to track twenty-eight degrees to the left or right. Rail gun shots could now be taken off bore sight, opening new possibilities for air-to-air kills. The large fleet of UCAV's carried by the Prometheus Class were losing their rail guns, with an Ion bolt cannon, and Free Electron Laser mount taking its place.

In addition to the Block 30 upgrade, the 302 fleet was also gaining an entirely new version. The EF-302 is built around the two-seat FB-302 airframe. In the front seat would be the pilot, while an electronic warfare officer, or bear as pilots called them would occupy the rear. One of the two weapons bays was filled with a new jammer and electronic warfare suite, developed jointly between Earth and the Asgard. The other weapons bay had the ability to carry standard NATO weapons. On the rear stabilizers, a large blister dome sat at the top of each. These housed further intercept and jamming gear. These Wild Weasels would take the Iron Hand mission of electronic defense suppression into the galaxy and beyond.

On the lowest level of Arkos station, in an area normally reserved for construction of city ships and Prometheus Class carriers, the second ship of the Commencement Class took shape. Unlike the powerful warships built within Arkos during its millions of year's long history, the Commencement Class was not a warship or science vessel. Instead, this class was meant to serve as a viable means of simplified colonization, far different than the city ships the Ancient's had made use of.

Three kilometers in length, four hundred meters in height, and eight hundred meters in width, the Commencement Class were larger than most ships in the known universe. Modular in design, the Commencement contained every system a newly arrived planetary colony would need. To better utilize space, colonists would be stored in a Wraith culling beam like device, where they would remain until arrival and set up. Further culling storage devices would hold livestock and other necessities. Upon arrival at the planned colony's location, the vessel would begin to dissect itself.

One of the two onboard neutrino ion generators powering the vessel would be unloaded as a module. This would form the basis for a colony wide power grid, when power conduits from within the vessel were beamed to ground, in a preplanned matrix. Desalinization and water treatment pods would detach, and become emplaced near large sources of water. Large apartment like structures would also be transferred to the ground. In the case of each structure moved to ground, a chamber of nanites underneath each compartmentalized section would activate, forming a metallic spike that would grow into the ground below, anchoring the structure permanently. An onboard hydroponic facility would also be offloaded, which would produce crops until native farming took hold. To assist this effort, further culling storage units held seed stock for many crops, livestock, and fish for an included onboard fish farm. When complete, these readymade colonies would have the ability to support up to a maximum of one hundred thousand colonists.

When unfolding of the vessel was complete, with colonist off loaded, the outer framework of the vessel retaining its lone remaining neutrino ion generator and hyper drive, would realign and reconfigure itself into a vessel of smaller dimensions. This new vessel would serve as the new colony's first cargo carrying ship. As Rodney McKay, the chief designer, had termed it, the vessel was an erector set unlike any other. Making use of this class of vessel, the Unites States would set up future colonies in several galaxies. In this method, it was more efficient than the system employed by the Russian, Chinese, and French governments in their colonization programs.

**Washington, D.C.**

**Earth**

Traffic on U Street was a mess, but that was normal for the typical DC evening. Maneuvering his year old Corvette around a taxi in his path, Colonel John Sheppard looked over at the U Street Metro station, thankful that he owned a car and was not forced to brave the DC subway system. Looking ahead, he saw the intersection of U and 14th, and his turn to his final destination. His brother had arrived in the DC area, and selected Marvin as the restaurant for the evening. At least the food would be great! However, he did not understand his brother's cloak and dagger act as of late. Midlife crisis perhaps?

For once, Sheppard actually found a parking space within fifty feet of where he was going. That almost never happened in the city. Maybe Chaya Sar was still watching over him, Sheppard mused. Parking his Corvette, Sheppard quickly covered the distance to Marvin. Stepping through the double doors, his eyes fell upon the attractive hostess. Tonight might be a very good night, at least from this vantage point.

"How many in your party sir?" The hostess asked.

"I am meeting someone, and I think they are already here." Sheppard replied.

"Your party's name sir?" The hostess asked.

"Powers, Austin Powers." Sheppard said with an inward sigh.

"Really?" The hostess asked with a laugh.

"Yeah. He wrote the movies." Sheppard replied, trying not to smirk.

"Follow me, and I will take you to your table." The hostess said, after checking the seating chart.

Stepping to the right of the hostess station, the young woman led Sheppard into the downstairs dining room. Tonight, Marvin was packed. No surprise, as the food really was that good here. Looking ahead, the Colonel saw his brother Dave Sheppard in his seat, looking around nervously. John slid into his seat, with a final smile for the quiet hostess.

"Enjoy your meal gentlemen. I love your movies!" The hostess said before walking away.

"My movies?" Dave Sheppard asked.

"Well Mister Powers, they were great movies." Colonel Sheppard said with a laugh.

"You look good John. I see life in the universe has been good to you." Dave began.

"Saving a galaxy is a great cure for gray hair Dave." John replied.

"Be honest with me. Is that what you were doing when no one knew where you were for so long?" Dave asked seriously.

"If I told you that, I would have to kill you. The honest answer is yes though." John replied.

"It's hard to imagine my brother in another galaxy, saving the world." Dave said with genuine affection for his brother.

"That is 9 to 5 stuff. You should see what we do on the weekend." John answered with a laugh.

"So, what else is going on with you?" Dave asked.

"Stop right there. I saw you looking over your shoulder when I walked in, and you have been fidgeting since I sat down. What is really going on Dave? Are you in some kind of trouble?" John asked.

"It is a long confusing story. Sometimes I wonder if I am going crazy." Dave answered.

"Give me the Readers Digest version." John suggested.

"I was approached at the office. Someone wanted access to power grid data. Why would they come to me for that?" Dave asked.

"Probably because our father built an empire consisting of utilities companies all over the country. What is so surprising about that?" John asked.

"I told them I could not help them. Soon after, I noticed I was being followed everywhere I went. Strange cars parked in front of the house, and outside the office. Someone even followed me while I was golfing." Dave explained.

"Are you sure you are not being just a touch paranoid Dave?" John asked.

"I thought that too, until the phone calls and emails started. Threats against me, and my wife started rolling in daily. I thought it was all a strange joke, until someone killed my dog. I am telling you, someone is out to hurt me." Dave said with a trace of urgency in his voice.

"You know who I work for. Do you want me to have people check into this?" John asked.

"No, I do not want you involved in this. Just make me a promise, ok?" Dave asked.

"Ok, what am I promising?" John asked.

"If something happens to me, promise you will check the notes section of my iphone. It is synched to my iCloud, and my iPad. If anything happens, check there. Please." Dave pleaded.

"Ok, I promise. I do think you are making a mountain out of a molehill though." John stated.

Dinner came and went. John noted that his brother shifted to benign topics after the promise was made. Over a dessert, the two laughed and talked of events from their childhood. Finally, it was time to leave. Unsurprisingly, Dave Sheppard picked up the tab for the meal. That was ok though, as he made far more per year than a Colonel in the United States Air Force ever could. Standing up, the two men made their way towards the front door. His brother bumped into him from behind.

"Are you armed? I swear I just bumped into a pistol." Dave said in surprise.

"After the decade I have had, you feel naked without a firearm. Nothing to worry about though, I have a permit for it." John replied with a wry grin.

"Heading home from here, or are you off to Georgetown for drinks?" Dave asked.

"I will be heading home. Where are you staying? You are more than welcome at my place. Boling Air Force Base gave me great quarters, and I have plenty of room." John suggested.

"I have a room at the Hay Adams, but I am not staying overnight. My plane is sitting at National, and I am flying home in a few hours." Dave replied.

"So, you flew in just for dinner and a promise about an iphone? Dad would have loved that." John smirked.

"Dad ran the company his way, and I run it my way." Dave replied without humor.

Stepping out onto the sidewalk, the two men were greeted with a cool breeze. Fall was coming fast. Stepping to the curb, Dave raised an arm, hoping to signal a taxi. Colonel Sheppard began his short walk towards his Corvette, looking around as he did. Down 14th, a DC police cruiser was blocking traffic, with an officer standing beside the car parked sideways in the street. Turning around to glance at his brother, John took note of another police cruiser doing the same thing in the 14th and U Street intersection. Everything about the scene felt wrong to Colonel Sheppard somehow. His instincts screamed at him.

Trying to wrap his head around his now alert senses, John barely noticed perspiration starting to form on his brow and on his back. His hands flexed of their own accord. Something was happening, and he was missing it somehow. What was it? Before his mind could come up with potential answers, he heard the loud screech of tires. Swinging his head back around towards his brother Dave, John saw a black van sliding to a halt, ten feet from where his brother stood. Then, its side door flung open.

On instinct, Colonel Sheppard slid his hand into his suit jacket, reaching for the holstered pistol at the small of his back. Feeling the butt of the M1911 .45, his body and mind went into automatic. Freeing the weapon from its holster, he raised it above his head, while firing two rounds.

"Run Dave!" John bellowed.

A man exited the open side door of the van, while raising an MP-5 submachine gun to his shoulder. Already primed for contact, Sheppard leveled his .45 at the man, putting a round into his attacker's chest. On reflex, the man fired off a burst from his submachine gun, while his body crumpled to the street. Down the street, the police officer standing next to his cruiser in the street leveled his own pistol at Sheppard, putting a round through the Colonels shoulder. Despite the wound, John levels his pistol in the police officers direction, firing off two rounds. As the man fell lifeless to the pavement, Sheppard took cover behind a parked car.

On the side of the car opposite Sheppard, a second man from the black van creeps around. John see's his brother standing there, paralyzed by the events playing out. John tries to yell for him to run, but his throat is suddenly parched, and he finds himself unable to speak. Around the nose of the car covering Sheppard, the second man comes around with his pistol at the ready. He and John lock eyes for a brief second that felt as if it spanned into hours, and fire at one another in unison. John's shot hit the mans throat, ending his life in a bloody gurgle. The mans shot glances off John's head, neatly creasing the flesh in a bloody wound.

A third man leaped from the van, bringing his pistol butt down hard on Dave's head. Staggered, Dave drops to a knee. His attacker throws a black hood over his head, and drags him to the van. Tires squeal as the van's side door slams closed, the vehicle speeding away. Surrounded by several dead bodies, Colonel John Sheppard slides into unconsciousness. Black envelopes his mind as everything ceases to matter.

**Please leave a review. It only takes a moment, and it is greatly appreciated!**


	7. Chapter 7

Here is the next chapter. It is out a little earlier than you have come to expect. Nonetheless, enjoy it! I hope everyone is having a fantastic weekend. Enjoy your Sunday! 

**JEvryday84: **The descendents of Destiny I brought back to the Milky Way in the last story. In addition, Quetzalcoatl is in A New Dawn lol.

**Walter Reed National Military Medical Center**

**Bethesda, Maryland**

**Milky Way**

Formerly known as Bethesda Naval Hospital, the Walter Reed campus represented the largest military healthcare complex on Earth. Soldiers and sailors, Senators and Presidents; this complex served the medical needs of many facets of the federal government within Washington, DC. Not located on a closed military instillation, the large hospital was accustomed to a media presence on the sprawling grounds. Today was no different, with journalists gathered outside the main entrance.

Pulling up the drive, past news vans and other vehicles, two black colored Chevrolet Suburban's sporting darkly tinted windows came to a stop. As the two vehicles came to a stop, security personnel stepped from the now open rear doors of the lead vehicle. One of these men stepped to the rear passenger door of the second Suburban, opening the door. From this now open door, Chairman of the Joint Chiefs, General Jack O'Neill stepped out. Resplendent in his blue full dress uniform, O'Neill put his officer's uniform hat on.

Security personnel leading the way, O'Neill and his entourage briskly walked towards the facility entrance. Seeing the General's arrival, and knowing his connection to Colonel John Sheppard, journalist's and camera crews surged towards O'Neill. This sight did little to please O'Neill, who held the media in lower regards than the average American. Light bulbs flashed as cameramen and women photographed O'Neill. Television news crews aimed their video cameras at O'Neill, while reporters pointed their microphones towards the Chairman.

Thankfully for O'Neill, the security personnel brushed much of the media circus out of their charges path. Noise levels climbed to a dull roar, as questions were hurled at O'Neill. To many of these inquiries, O'Neill simply gave a stern look meant to convey his impatience with those who asked questions deemed unworthy of answering. To several of these entreaties, Jack stated 'no comment', which the media simply refused t accept. Before the media circus could grow wilder than it already was, the front doors looming in the General's path opened, with several young Marine's putting themselves bodily between the reporters and General O'Neill.

Stepping through the entrance, quiet and air conditioned cool prevailed. Thank God for the Marines! Seeing O'Neill, well aware of just who he was, security quickly whisked the General and his security team past. Stepping into one of the several elevators, Jack gathered his thoughts while elevator music played softly in the background. Overall, this mess was the last one Jack needed. Sadly, events have a way of playing out when and where they chose. Regardless of the timing, a tense situation was what Jack found sitting in his lap.

As Jack mulled over the situation at hand, the elevator doors opened with a chime. Stepping out of the elevator, Jack and his security detail turned right, and continued down a long hallway. The sterile environment of a hospital never had been one O'Neill enjoyed, or found particularly comforting. Making their way past a nursing station, the entourage came upon the waiting room for this section of the hospital floor. Standing in the waiting area was the very last person Jack wished to see today. The man standing their, in his exquisitely tailored suit, cavalierly approached the General.

"You refused to return calls from my office. We need to talk, and talk now General O'Neill." Senator Carl Strom stated, annoyance dripping from his tone.

"I was not aware I answered directly to your office Senator. What brings you here?" O'Neill asked innocently.

"Do not try to be cleaver or coy! You know exactly why I am here. My question is what you intend to do about it?" Strom demanded.

"That determination has yet to be reached, but when it is, you will be the first to know." O'Neill replied.

"I refuse to accept that answer General. Instead, I will tell you what will happen. You will immediately prefer charges against Colonel Sheppard, and refer those charges to a General Courts Martial. Am I making myself clear General?" Strom asked menacingly.

"The last time I checked Senator, you are not a member of Colonel Sheppard's chain of command, or my own. I will take your requests under advisement." Jack replied.

"That will not do in this case. The public will demand action. You can either bring Colonel Sheppard up on charges, or I will be forced to open a public enquiry into questionable activities in military oversight of the gate program, and those associated with it." Strom threatened.

"Will you also bring questionable IOA decisions into this enquiry of yours? You really should look into the billions of dollars of IOA funds that went missing when those in charge of that organization found themselves suddenly unemployed. So how is it you financed your campaign for your Senate seat exactly?" Jack asked in challenge.

"You threaten me? How dare you General! Secretary of Defense Landry will hear of this. I promise you that." Strom hissed.

"He probably has a few zingers of his own for you. Feel free to call him though. Before you get it in your head that you will rain fire and brimstone down on me, remember that I have a few more political IOU's in this town that you. Have a wonderful day Senator." Jack said with a smile, before continuing down the hallway.

Continuing forty feet down the hallway, Jack and his entourage quickly came to their end destination. The Marine guard standing at parade rest beside the doorway confirmed that this was Sheppard's hospital room. The security detail waited outside in the hallway, as Jack opened the door. Looking at the Marine, Jack nodded towards the guard as he entered the room.

Already inside the private hospital room, Doctor Rodney McKay was already in attendance. Seated near the hospital bed, the look of concern plastered across McKay's face was clear to see. Laying in the hospital bed, Sheppard looked grim. Pale from surgery to his shoulder, blood loss, and the knowledge of what a circus this situation was turning into; Sheppard had looked better than he did now. Hearing footsteps entering the room, the Colonel opened his eyes and looked towards O'Neill as he stopped at the foot of the hospital bed.

"You know Colonel, if I don't keep you busy enough at the office, you could always take up a hobby that does not involve gunfire in public places. Golf comes to mind." O'Neill began.

"My shoulder may not be in any shape for golf at the moment sir." Sheppard replied.

"General O'Neill, good to see you." McKay added.

"Fancy seeing you here McKay. You made it here in record time." O'Neill replied.

"So, how bad is it out there sir?" Sheppard asked.

"I ran into the good Senator Carl Strom in the hallway. He wants to see you go to Courts Martial, and maybe flogged in a public square if possible. I stopped that. You can thank me for that later." Jack responded.

"Strom? You know, it never ceases to amaze me just who you Americans will elect into public office. In Canada, we do not have that problem." McKay muttered.

"Rodney!" Sheppard said, exasperated.

"McKay, the adults are speaking." Jack chided.

"So, can I look forward to a Courts Martial and a long vacation in a not so pleasant military penal facility?" Sheppard asked lightly.

"I do not see that happening. A few glaring issues cropped up while you were getting special touches from the medical staff. The investigation is less than twenty four hours old, and already huge issues are evident." Jack said.

"I have a permit to carry a concealed firearm." Sheppard argued.

"No, that is not the problem. When emergency services arrived on scene, it was assumed that the police officer laying dead in the street was just that, a police officer. That would have been too simple. Not only was this individual not a police officer, his car was not a DC police cruiser. It looked like one though. It get's better from there." Jack explained.

"There is more?" McKay asked in surprise.

"Rodney, let him talk." Sheppard stated.

"A lot more. The unknown subject dressed as a police officer was carrying a wallet. In this wallet was a driver's license. That was a fake, a very high quality fake, but still a fake. The other dead unknown subjects were also carrying false identification. So, they were fingerprinted when they arrived at the morgue. Those prints came back to the federal employee database, under a classified compartment. These boys were all former members of the NID." Jack further explained.

"NID? I thought those guys were all rounded up a few years ago." McKay said.

"So did we." Jack replied.

At that moment, the door opened. Turing his gaze towards the door, Jack see's the Marine guard move to block the doorway. Beyond the Marine, someone who was clearly a reporter was trying to capture a photo of the room's interior. Shoving the reporter away from the doorway, and into the arms of O'Neill's security detail, the reporter is quickly hustled away.

"Marine, get that man out of this hospital! If he comes back, shoot him in the big toe." O'Neill orders.

"Yes General!" The Marine replies before closing the door, smiling because he knows the General has a sense of humor.

"Sir, over dinner, my brother told me he was being followed. He thought the entire thing was a bad situation, and turned to me for help. He is out there somewhere sir, and I have to get him home." Sheppard said resolutely.

"That is out of the question John. You will be lucky if I can save your career after this." O'Neill argued.

"Oh come on!" McKay cried.

"Sir, you know as well as I do that we never leave a man behind." Sheppard pronounced.

"Somehow, I knew you were going to say that. So, I made a few calls." O'Neill said, while walking to the room's phone. This he lifted and said simply 'send him in'.

A moment later, the room's door again opened. Stepping through the doorway was a man known well to two of the three men present. Having fought beside all three of the men in the room, the sight of Ronon Dex should not have come as a surprise to Sheppard or McKay. No longer with the Atlantis Expedition, Ronon had spent the last year in an advisory role at Ft. Bragg with the Army's 1st Special Forces Group, Operational Detachment Delta. There, his skills in hand-to-hand combat, tracking, and evasion were being passed on to a new generation of operators.

"You look like crap Sheppard. Hey McKay." Ronon began.

"Thanks Chewie." Sheppard replied.

"Good to see you Ronon." McKay said, genuinely happy to see an old friend.

As the men spoke, O'Neill removed a small electronic device from his pants pocket. Setting it down next to the room's phone, Jack activated it. This device would render any listening device that might be present in the room useless, drowning out the any unseen microphone with electronic noise undetectable to the human ear.

"Now that I am certain no one can listen in, let's get down to the meat of it. Gentlemen, let me remind you of the non-disclosure agreement you all signed when joining the program. This situation will require a level of secrecy and discretion beyond that. Let me level with you, this whole situation stinks. As someone framed for shooting a Senator once upon a time, I know a frame up when I see it." Jack stated.

"So, what do we do about it?" McKay asked.

"First, we are getting you out of here Sheppard. I put you on convalescent leave for the foreseeable future, so you have all the time you need. Assuming Ronon agrees, which I am certain he will, you two can go find your brother." Jack continued.

"Just us?" Sheppard asked.

"I should be able to give you some support here and there, but it will have to be done quietly. Material support is no problem though." Jack explained.

"Isn't the FBI going to be taking the lead in getting his brother back though?" McKay asked.

"Landry talked to the Attorney General this morning. Strom is throwing a fit to shut down any and all investigative efforts to recover Mr. Sheppard. If he is going to be saved, it is going to be on Ronon and John. Now, it is notable that no demands for the brother have been made. That makes it very unlikely that even if the FBI were involved, they could find him." Jack stated.

"I am working on that. When I heard what happened, I set loose a few programs I wrote for other purposes. They are busy data mining right now for any connections or evidence. Give me twelve hours and I will have that effort tripled." McKay promised.

"Tell me what you want to do Sheppard." Ronon urged.

"I want to get my brother home, and hurt some people. I want to hurt them all." Sheppard said in a low-pitched steely voice.

**P9Q-717**

**Milky Way**

After his departure from Earth, Major Carlyle traveled across a score of worlds. Many of his stopping points along the way were worlds known to be uninhabited. His last waypoint along the way was P3X-797, known to its inhabitants as the Land of Light. There, he remained for two days, following the schedule laid out in his mission profile. For two glorious days, he enjoyed the sunshine, while stealing himself for the next phase of his journey. Relaxed, rejuvenated, and refreshed; Carlyle once again dialed the gate and set out for territory known to be neutral ground for opposing factions of the Milky Way's more powerful cultures and subcultures.

Major Carlyle knew he was on schedule. Time was everything in what he was to do. Thoughts of the coming evolution of events played through his mind, as did the unknown variables that might very well be present, as he entered the settlement two miles from the gate. Built of stone and brick one and two story structures, the settlement was simple. Also simple were the people who inhabited this settlement. Farmers, merchants, and transient individuals converged here in a never-ending stream.

Strolling along the unpaved central main walkway of the settlement, Carlyle took in the sights around him. His senses were alive, taking in every facet of the activity around him. Around him, humans from many worlds clustered together in small groups, making their way towards the central market bizarre the settlement was home to. Falling in step with these small-clustered groups, nothing about Carlyle stood out to any who might be watching him. For all intents and purposes, he was just another customer, here to view the market's many stalls and merchant wears held within.

Slowly, Carlyle angled to the left, towards the two-story church like temple ahead of him. Casting his glance towards the main arched entryway, his eyes narrowed as he counted the stone blocks the temple was built of. From the doorway, he counted over four stone blocks, and then counted up two. There, on this block was a nondescript chalk mark, on the upper corner. Nothing anyone would ever pay any heed to.

Seeing this chalk mark, his stomach tightened, while an acidic taste took root in his mouth. This simple mark had meaning. The game was afoot. It was the beginning of things to come. Every bit of his training and education was about to be put to the test in the great game. Only time would tell how he faired in this game. For his sake, Carlyle hoped he did well. This simple mark dictated his next stop, along his stroll through town.

Entering the market, he was surprised by the amount of stalls and merchants present. While far from the Westfield Mall found back home in San Francisco, it was still an impressive sight. Passing merchant stalls filled with fruits and vegetables, he maneuvered around shoppers hunting for daily necessities. To his left, a cacophony of noise blared from a stall filled with caged chickens and other foul. Twenty feet beyond, he saw what he was looking for.

This stall would have been at home in any American town. Similar to a gun shop, this stall catered to those seeking weaponry. Entering, Carlyle maneuvered around men looking at tables filled with knives, and other bladed weapons. Behind the shopkeeper, firearms were mounted on wooden boards, displayed for all to see. Carlyle took his time, looking over the stalls contents. Seeing nothing of worthy of further attention, Carlyle turned on his heals, making his exit. As he stepped out of the stall, a man entering brushed shoulders with Carlyle. None of this attracted even remote notice of those around. Even though he was aware of what had happened, Carlyle found himself amazed that he barely noticed the exchange. In his pocket was a note, dropped via the brush pass. Using tradecraft skillfully, this note was passed before all to see, though no one had.

For ten minutes, Carlyle continued through the stalls around him. Looking at trinkets and knickknacks, he seemed to any watching as if a simple shopper. His mind though, was spinning around the note sitting in his jackets pocket. Mindlessly, he continued through the motions a cover such as his demanded. Finally, he decided he was safe to move on, and backtracked towards the temple already passed.

Passing through the arched main entryway that he had seen minutes before, he entered the temple. Dimly lit inside, it took a moment for his eyes to adjust. Looking around, he saw that no one else was present. Making down the center isle, he seated himself in a pew in the middle of the temple. Bowing his head as if in prayer, he quickly read the note passed to him during the brush pass by his fellow Intelligence Support Activity operative. To be safe, he read the message twice, committing its contents to memory before twisting the message up into a wick. Standing up, he made his way to the alter the pews faced. Touching the note to a lit candles flame, it quickly caught fire. This he used to light another candle, as many who entered this temple did during visits. Reflections of light from the candles and burning message danced across his eyes. No trace of the message remained for any to find.

Exiting the temple, Carlyle stepped back out into the bustling street. He knew eyes were upon him. His senses could not confirm this, but he knew it nonetheless. Even though he could not spot the other Intelligence Support Activity operatives around him, he knew they were there. Knowing he was not alone gave Carlyle peace of mind. The note he had read and destroyed confirmed what he suspected; one of the possible scenarios he had been briefed on was in play. That called for a drink.

Two hundred meters down the main thoroughfare, the settlements tavern sat. This tavern had a reputation in intelligence circles on Earth, and throughout the galaxy. Before her time with Earth, Vala Mal Doran was a frequent patron. Stepping into the establishment, Carlyle looked around. From wall to wall, this place was filled with rough looking characters. Many of the faces present were ones Carlyle had seen dossiers on. Mercenaries, arms dealers, and highly proficient thieves get thirsty too, and this tavern allowed them to come together. In the far corner of the bar, a group of four leather-clad men drank at a table, separating themselves from the others.

Stepping to the bar, Carlyle and a few of the mercenaries standing nearby exchanged ugly and pointed looks. Luckily, nothing came of these glances. Motioning towards the woman working the bar, Carlyle ordered two mugs of a local beer, similar to some of the more tepid microbrews back on Earth. Grabbing one of the mugs, he wrapped a small strip of paper around the handle. This he asked be delivered to the leader of the leather clad Lucian Alliance group seated at the back table. Accustomed to passing messages between patrons, the bartender thought nothing of the new arrivals request.

Watching her walk over to the table, Carlyle saw the mug pass to the man he intended it to reach. The Lucian Alliance soldier took the mug, holding it skyward, offering a nod at Carlyle in thanks. Nodding in return, Carlyle tapped his finger on the handle of his mug. Catching the hint, the man took the strip of paper, quickly reading its contents. As he read, Carlyle watched as the mans eyes went wider than they had been. On that strip of paper was written 'You are being followed. A Tau'ri strike team is waiting outside of town for you. Remain calm'. Looking up, the Lucian Alliance soldier motioned for Carlyle to come forth. This, he did quickly.

"Leave us." The soldier says to his compatriots.

"I felt it was information you should be made aware of." Carlyle replied.

"How can you be sure?" The soldier asked.

"I followed them, as they followed you." Carlyle replied.

"Why should I trust you, a man I do not know?" The soldier asked.

"You have no reason to trust me, but every reason to take heed of the warning I offer." Carlyle replied.

"Perhaps you are one of the team sent to capture me." The soldier mused.

"If I were after you, this conversation would be much different." Carlyle replied with a laugh.

"What would be different about it?" The soldier asked.

"I would have your belongings, and you and your men would be dead." Carlyle replied simply.

Before the conversation could continue further, the soldier signaled to the men with him. Not wasting time on conversation, the four Lucian Alliance members quickly exited the bar. Entering the bustling street, they turned right and headed towards the nearest exit of the settlement. Filled with nervous energy, fear of the unknown, and adrenaline fueled jitters; the men looked around rapidly. For forty nerve-wracking minutes, the four leather clad men made their way towards the stargate standing in the distance. Instead of well-worn pathways, they cut their own path through the forest.

Taking this route, they zigzagged through the woods. As they silently stalked towards the gate, a hush fell over the group. In nature, when animal life of all sorts goes suddenly silent, you know nothing good will come of it. Not a sound could be heard, expect that of labored and nervous breathing from the Lucian Alliance soldiers. Peeling their ears, the men listened deeply, in hopes of hearing those who might or might not be pursuing them.

At that moment, the ear shattering booms of weapons fire rang out. Powerful and compact; the new Tau'ri individual rail gun rifles were far from silent. All around the Lucian Alliance soldiers, dirt kicked up, and woodchips flew through the air. The high-speed rounds flying through the air shredded many of the smaller trees between the soldiers and those firing at them. Drawing weapons of their own, the Lucian Alliance soldiers fired in the direction of the oncoming weapons fire.

Dropping to a knee, the soldiers pumped round after round downrange. Had they been able to see their attackers, their rounds might have struck home. That they could not, meant luck and instinct was the only thing selecting their points of fire. From the wood line, extremely well aimed Zat fire joined the fray. In three quick shots, all but the Lucian Alliance commander fell to the ground, stunned and unconscious.

The commander huddled down, ready to fight to the death. An end to this life would be far preferable to captivity at the hands of the Tau'ri. He was fully prepared to force his pursuers to kill him while attempting to affect his capture. Closing his eyes, he breathed deeply. Death here and now was his only choice. His one regret was all that he would leave behind unfinished.

At that moment, four loud weapons blasts were heard in the distance. This weapon was clearly an energy weapon. The noise of its report was far different from any the commander had ever heard before. Forty seconds after these four loud weapons retorts, movement towards him through the underbrush became apparent.

"Hold your fire!" Carlyle called out.

"You will never take me!" Cordry, the Lucian Alliance commander screamed in reply.

"It is me, from the bar! Holster your weapon idiot!" Carlyle raged in reply.

Emerging from the shredded tree line, Carlyle was greeted by the sight of Cordry aiming his pistol squarely at him. Apparently, Cordry took issue with the request to holster the weapon.

"You are Tau'ri!" Cordry hissed.

"No, but I did take care of those shooting at you." Carlyle answered nonchalantly.

"I refuse to believe that!" Cordry screamed.

"We can stand here and argue until the other Tau'ri on this world come to their fallen comrade's aide, or we can leave this world now." Carlyle argued.

"Why should I trust what you claim?" Cordry demanded.

"How about I let you continue to sit here and yell. I will just go about my business, and leave you to deal with the Tau'ri. I am certain they will be in a friendly mood once they see the dead team in the woods behind me. You are a big boy, I am sure you can talk your way out of this misunderstanding." Carlyle chided.

Seeing the logic of his savior's argument, Cordry jumps to his feet. He and Carlyle run at a furious pace towards the gate in the distance. Lungs burned as legs labored to propel them forward. Reaching the gate, Cordry begins to dial.

"You saved my life! I owe you a great debt for this my friend." Cordry promised.

"We can talk about this when we are safe. Dial the gate!" Carlyle urged with a sense of urgency.

Moments later, the gate sprang to life. As the event horizon settled into a stable puddle, the two men ran towards the wormhole that would carry them to safety. Racing through, Cordry failed to notice the sly smirk on Carlyle's face as they entered, and were whisked away.

Lacking any further traffic, the gate deactivated shortly thereafter. Two minutes after gate shutdown, a Tel'tak shimmered into existence, after powering down its cloak. Landing eight hundred meters from the gate, the side door sprang open. Emerging from the craft, a wide smile on her face, Vala Mal Doran looked around for those she knew were coming. From the wood line, four exoskeleton clad ISA operatives, and three operatives dressed in clothing like those of this world emerged. Over the shoulder of three of the exoskeleton clad operatives, the limp forms of stunned Lucian Alliance troops hung limply.

Reaching into her pocket, Vala removed six plastic zip ties. These she locked around the unconscious men's wrists and ankles. Added to this were black hoods, placed over each of the unconscious men's heads. As the group of ISA operatives boarded the Tel'tak, Vala made her way to the pilot's seat.

"Where to boys?" Vala asked.

"Take us to the November Site." An operative replied.

**New Heliopolis, Hall of the Alliance of Five Great Races**

**Milky Way**

Arriving in turn, representatives of each of the Five Races exited the gate. Melia of the Ancient's talked with Dorin of the Furling. Lya of the Nox sat in her seat within the meeting hall, a peaceful and serene look on her face. Last to arrive, Penegal of the Asgard and now full Colonel Paul Davis entered, and took their seats.

Pleasantries were exchanged, as the meeting came to order. Outside of the normal meeting schedule, Penegal was unsure of what the topic of discussion for today would be. True to form, the two ascended member races gave no hints.

"I apologize for this unscheduled meeting, but we have a matter of importance to discuss of importance." Melia began.

"This is a matter of importance to us all." Dorin agreed.

"What is this matter you make mention of?" Penegal asked.

"The continued security of the Pegasus galaxy." Lya replied.

"Pegasus is secure, and reconstruction efforts have been underway for some time." Penegal explained.

"On that, you are correct. In order to secure Pegasus moving into the future, more is needed." Melia explained.

"Fleet units of both the fleets of Earth and the Asgard patrol that galaxy regularly. To maintain a larger ship presence within Pegasus, we would be forced to pull ships away from our home galaxy, and this galaxy." Penegal countered.

"The Travelers maintain a sizeable fleet within Pegasus, but they two spread their fleet between this galaxy and Pegasus." Davis added.

"Another option exists. One we believe to be in the best interests of the Pegasus galaxy, and the Asgard people." Melia suggested.

"What would that be?" Penegal asked.

"The Vanir." Dorin stated.

"The Vanir are a rogue and criminal element. They offer nothing to the stability of Pegasus." Penegal argued.

"Were it not for the warning sent by the Vanir, the final battle against the Wraith might have ended far differently." Davis countered.

"The opportunity is in your hands to bring your people back together. Seal this rift between the Asgard and Vanir once and for all." Lya requested.

"Has it been forgotten what the Vanir have done in the past? They used force against Atlantis, vessels of the Earth fleet, and against the Asgard. They are enemies of the Asgard, and this council." Penegal argued.

"An enemy does not always remain so. The one known as Todd was once our enemy, and now watches over the galaxy of Ida and the separatist Jaffa relocated there." Melia countered.

"Together, we brought the descendents of the Ancient's together in multiple galaxies, despite them being followers of the Ori for example. Did these former Ori followers not help combat the Wraith? You see, enemies can become friends moving forward." Dorin said.

"What they say has merit Penegal. We can all work together to bring the Asgard back together as a people. It will not be an easy task, but it will be one well worth the reward once complete." Davis interjected.

"The Vanir have no fleet to patrol Pegasus. That fact alone makes this effort pointless." Penegal stated, using his last card to play.

"Suitable numbers of vessels for the task can be easily constructed within Arkos." Melia replied.

"The Asgard High Council will never agree to hand over examples of our latest vessels to the Vanir. The last time they were aboard the Hala, it was because they stole it." Penegal said, his unease growing.

"The Bilisknr design is suitable, and of a sufficiently less advanced design to satisfy the Asgard High Council." Dorin suggested.

"The question of why remains unanswered to a large degree." Penegal said.

"The Vanir have a vested interest in ensuring Pegasus remains free, as they reside in that galaxy. They can also be of great assistance in watching over the separatist Jaffa, while the Asgard watch over Todd and his nation of hybrids. This act secures not one galaxy, but two." Melia stated.

"If this is the wish of the Council of Five Races, then I will agree. My agreement comes under protest, and I wish that fact noted." Penegal said, admitting defeat.

The meeting continued for another hour, covering a multitude of issues. When it was over, Melia and Lya moved to converse with Penegal, hoping to ease his discomfort with the meetings events and findings. Dorin, walked with Colonel Davis as he strode towards the gate.

"Colonel, may I speak with you for a moment?" Dorin asked.

"Of course Ambassador." Davis replied with a welcoming smile.

"I have a request to make of your government." Dorin stated.

"What is your request Ambassador?" Davis asked.

"It is my understanding that Colonel Everett Young is still in command of the Ajax. Is this correct?" Dorin asked.

"Yes Ambassador, he is." Davis answered.

"I wish to request passage on the Ajax for a special mission, of interest to your world." Dorin explained.

"Is this mission dangerous? Why Ajax specifically?" Davis asked.

"I assure you the mission is not dangerous in any aspect. I ask that it be Ajax, as I am fond of Colonel Young, and wish that he accompany me on this endeavor." Dorin explained.

"On my return to Earth, I will pass your request to the powers that be. I see no reason they should not grant the request of an ally." Davis replied.

**Please leave a review. It only takes a moment, and it is greatly appreciated!**


	8. Chapter 8

**++++ It is a new month, so here is a new chapter. Great way to start a new month, is it not? This chapter I took apart for a rewrite, and the dialogue got to be a bit much. If it is too abbreviated, I apologize and will make it up to you with the next. I hope that everyone has had a wonderful week. Thankfully, the weekend is once again upon us. Have fun, stay safe, and enjoy! ++++**

**Tmoz: **You stated that this story is getting repetitive to canon. Is not the act of writing fan fiction in and of itself repetitive to canon? As for getting to the point, I fail to see how one can jump to a point in the first six chapters of a story. Buildup and play out of a story is the payoff for the reader. I have read the story you suggested I use to provide insight. While I applaud anyone who takes the time to write a story, I will say I found that story very flawed and could not bring myself to finish it. All in all, I would never use that story as the basis for how to progress anything I write. On a side note, your review commentary created a flurry of messages in my inbox. Senrab Nomis in particular invites you to create an account on this site, so that he may debate the merits of several styles of writing, and the story you recommended. You should take him up on that invitation.

**Senrab Nomis: **Enjoy your robo-pet.

**Shambhala**

**Milky Way**

Eighteen months ago, the population of Shambhala increased dramatically. The first trickle of what would later turn into a flood of immigration from Earth to other destinations began. One hundred thousand men, women, and children from all countries relocated to the massive city on the planet, formerly known within SGC circles as the Alpha Site. Settling in to the alien surroundings came easily, but realization of the true scope of their new surroundings took far longer.

In time, these new arrivals found their footing. It began with polite conversations with both Tollan and Novan alike. The new arrivals soon found the peoples of other worlds residing within Shambhala's halls were not unlike them. That realization spurred a desire to integrate with those already present. While the Tollan's were somewhat aloof, the peoples of Novus quickly embraced those from the world of their ancestors, eager to learn about Earth from those unconnected to the gate program.

At ground level, shaded by the towering spires of the city, a recent change to Shambhala's system of parks and gardens sat. Built at the request of the new arrivals from Earth, this park lacked the rich floral life found in the city's other parks. Here, the children of the new arrivals, and later the Novan's and Tollan's enjoyed a favorite American pastime. Establishing leagues, Shambhala's first little league baseball game had been a hit with everyone. This game crossed cultural barriers, and brought first the children of three cultures together. As they watched their children play, parents found common bonds. Never had it been expected that baseball could unify a people together in so short a time. Despite enjoying their children's involvement, the Tollan parents still found the game incomprehensible.

Eighteen months of peace in the galaxy brought exciting challenges to the many known worlds within. Free from oppression and war, these worlds first grappled with the challenges of trade, then embraced it. The Pan Galactic Trade Exchange soon became a very busy place. Several of the lesser developed human cultures proved very shrewd traders. Many worlds benefitted from the flow of goods to and from Earth. As small economies took hold around the galaxy, the economy of Earth reached once unimagined heights.

Throughout the Milky Way and Pegasus galaxies, the utility of the United Worlds assembly had been realized. Fears of an Earth dominated assembly had been allayed, as the many member worlds, races, and species realized that each world had a voice of its own. Soon, these worlds began working not just with Earth, but also with each other. While several of these worlds had philosophical differences, the United Worlds allowed for these to be put to the side, while working towards shared goals. For the first time, sentient life moved forward on an unprecedented scale, not through war, but through negotiation, debate, and trade.

When the Tollan people and those of Novus first arrived at Shambhala, they were peoples lacking a home. A sense of shame overwhelmed many, with the knowledge of their being unable to sustain themselves without charity, especially charity from Earth. This had been hard on the Tollan people, more so than those of Novus. Integration into scientific and exploration efforts did much to alleviate these feelings. The Tollan's found themselves engaged in research, with their Tau'ri counterparts. The Tollan's and those of Novus also soon found themselves admitted to the ranks of those serving on Copernicus Class science vessels. Members of both cultures were also aboard Destiny currently, on her marquee mission of discovery.

High above the city, at the observation garden situated atop Shambhala's emerald and ruby class clad central spire, a meeting was beginning. Elizabeth Weir, Camille Wray, and Chancellor Narim of the Tollan, often spoke over coffee here. Conversation often ranged from official government policy, official grievances, and anecdotes from the day. That the three were friends helped matters considerably, altering any semblance of an official government meeting like dynamic.

"How was the White House Correspondents Dinner?" Camille Wray asked.

"President O'Bannon told a few entertaining stories, but his sense of humor pales in comparison to President Hayes." Elizabeth Weir admitted.

"See any friendly faces while you were on Earth?" Wray questioned.

"Secretary Landry sat at my table for the dinner. On my return, I also had a few moments with General Carter." Weir answered.

"Samantha?" Chancellor Narim asked.

"The very same." Weir replied.

"You and the General have some history, do you not Narim?" Wray asked.

"She is special to me, yes." Narim admitted.

"Special, eh? That sounds serious." Weir said with a chuckle.

"Had things been different, perhaps. Some dreams are meant to remain just that; dreams." Narim replied.

"Secretary Landry asked that I thank you Narim, for the devices." Weir stated.

"I hope the phase shifting modules serve him well. My people owe Earth far more than those few devices can ever begin to replay." Narim said solemnly.

"Though we get together often, this mornings meeting does have an overall purpose today." Wray stated officially.

"I stand ready to discuss this matter on behalf of the Tollan." Narim responded in a serious tone.

"Let me begin by saying how we value the Tollan presence here. We realize though that you will not always wish to remain in this city." Wray stated.

"As a people, the Tollan understand our debt to Earth for our salvation. We do wish to one-day return to having a world of our own. I must admit though, memories of the end fate of Tollana will haunt my people for many generations." Narim admitted.

"Several months ago, a survey team returned to Tollana. Taking their findings to our allies, the conclusion was reached that Tollana can be restored to what it once was." Wray stated.

"My people are of the belief that the devastation to Tollana was irreversible. Is this not the case?" Narim asked.

"In Earth's possession is the exogenesis device. Of Ancient design, this device terra forms even lifeless planetary bodies into life supporting worlds." Wray explained.

"This device could be used to restore Tollana?" Narim questioned.

"I am told it can. The question is would you wish for it to be used?" Wray asked.

"Our population though growing is still small. I doubt the Tollan number enough to warrant a world of our own." Narim countered.

"Tollana is your world, regardless of your numbers." Weir interjected.

"You would not have to relocate overnight. If you agree to the use of the exogenesis device, Tollana will be renewed. Maintaining residency here, your people will have as much time as is needed to set up the infrastructure needed there." Wray continued.

"My people will have security concerns." Narim added.

"The fleet of Earth will stand guard over Tollana, until the Tollan are in a position to defend the world themselves." Wray stated.

"While inviting, your offer can not be accepted or declined by myself alone. I will take this issue to the Tollan people. What they decide I will abide by, as is my duty as Chancellor." Narim said formally.

**Consonance, Tok'ra Home World**

**Milky Way**

An arid planet, Consonance lacked the lush vegetation found on so many other worlds in the universe. Vast swaths of desert made up much of the landmass, with frigid ice packed arctic zones at either pole. Sentient life never developed on this world. Later, technology made this once inhospitable planet possible to inhabit. Near the planets equator, a city rose up from the barren landscape, shining like a beacon of hope.

Constructed after the fall of the system lords, the Tok'ra capital city made use of time tested crystal construction technology. Developed to provide refuge from the System Lords, this technology had been used to open complexes of subterranean caverns on many planets throughout the Milky Way. When the need to remain undetected passed, Tok'ra scientific minds reconfigured the technology for another purpose. Now, this technology was used to create tall and shimmering towers that stood tall above the desert plain surrounding the city.

This city was still a work in progress. Since the arrival of Egeria, a new path for the city's development had taken shape. Reflective crystal towers ringed the city, while crystalline domes stood between the towers and city center. In the city center sat a docking station for the Tok'ra fleet. Circular in shape, this docking station was filled with reclaimed Tel'tak and Al'kesh of the fallen Goa'uld fleet. Throughout the docking facility were lush gardens lining pathways to spacecraft parking areas. Ringing the docking area stood statues of those Tok'ra who had fallen during the thousands of years of war against the now defeated System Lords. To say the city was striking was an understatement.

Making his way along the garden lined paths of the city, Colonel Paul Davis walked quickly. Having arrived moments earlier through the star gate, he was here to discuss a few matters with the Tok'ra. Instead of enjoying the picturesque surroundings of an allied home world, he concentrated on the topics he was to speak on. Entering a five story crystalline dome, Davis made his way towards the conference room used for this purpose many times in the past.

Entering the conference room, Davis saw a room filled with familiar faces. Seated at the end of a long polished granite table was Egeria, who after her cloning blended with Captain Kathryn Hughes of the United States Air Force. At Egeria's right had sat Sel'mak, who blended with Merrin of the Orban. Also present was Thoran, a long time commander of Tok'ra intelligence gathering efforts. Egeria graciously waved Davis toward a seat at the center of the table, so discussions could begin. From his briefcase, Davis removed a glossy black disc shaped device, setting it on the table as he took his seat.

"Colonel Davis, it is always a pleasure to see you." Egeria began.

"Thank you for receiving me on short notice. As always, it is an honor." Colonel Davis replied.

"May I ask what necessitated this meeting Colonel?" Sel'mak asked.

"At the request of my government, I am here present a recent discovery to you. It is our hope that you might have encountered this civilization before during your undercover efforts in the galaxy." Davis stated.

"Have you brought information of this civilization for analysis?" Thoran asked.

"I have." Davis replied, as he activated the device in front of him.

Springing from the device, a holographic video playback of the Latin speaking man in the SGC infirmary began. From their, a review of the uniforms and equipment carried by the man and his deceased teammates played out. At the end, footage of Earth's encounter with the Latin speaking rescue team off world was seen.

"The question my government poses to the Tok'ra is simple. Have you encountered humans matching those seen in the video playback before?" Davis asked.

"You must forgive me when I say I am the wrong individual to pose this question to. As queen of the Tok'ra, my children will answer as best they can." Egeria replied.

"Never have I encountered humans like this. Though I must admit, they are very similar to teams employed by the SGC." Sel'mak admitted.

Pursing his lips, Thoran stared at the table's surface. Running his hands over the polished granite, his discomfort was evident for all to see. Those seated around the table quickly took note of this. Davis, ever the diplomat, said nothing but took note of Thoran's actions.

"Thoran, do you have something to add to this discussion?" Egeria asked.

"I do my queen, but it is with humility that I do so." Thoran answered.

"Humility is a trait you have in great abundance, I am sure. Please, do enlighten us as to what you know." Egeria ordered softly.

"Shortly before the extraction ceremony of Ba'al, undercover operatives of the Tok'ra began to encounter humans matching those seen in the video. Language, equipment, and uniforms match the descriptions provided by our operatives in reports to me." Thoran admitted.

"I fail to see why admission of these facts requires humility." Sel'mak interjected.

Egeria and Sel'mak exchanged a glance. Thoran bowed his head towards his lap, knowing an easy way out of this would not be had. Davis retained his impassive poker face, while wondering what would happen next.

"It is not as simple as you make it out to be Sel'mak." Thoran said, his irritation showing.

"Thoran, our guest is waiting for a response." Egeria stated.

"Yes we have encountered humans matching these. Yes, we have reports attesting to that fact going back several years. You must understand my position in this matter. Earth is a world of many cultures and languages. Your cultures use similar yet different weaponry. Not every nation on Earth wears uniforms matching those of the others." Thoran said, trying to keep his temper in check.

"Are you saying you thought they were from Earth?" Davis asked.

"Yes Colonel, that is what I am saying." Thoran replied.

"Did you ever attempt to verify this belief with the Tau'ri?" Sel'mak asked.

"No, I did not." Thoran answered.

"Why?" Sel'mak asked pointedly.

"At the time, it was thought to be of little consequence. Armed teams of Tau'ri appearing on worlds throughout the galaxy are hardly a new development. The intelligence was classified as low priority, and filed away. No action was taken." Thoran relied.

"Thank you Thoran. We will discuss this further, when this meeting is over." Egeria said.

"I thank you for the insight. My apologies for any tension this has caused." Davis offered.

"We do have a number of other matters we wish to discuss with you Colonel." Sel'mak stated.

"I am prepared to listen. These matters I will take back to my government." Davis replied.

"Thoran, please continue." Egeria urged.

"Colonel Davis, as you are well aware, many minor Goa'uld under lords and several System Lords vanished altogether after the fall of Goa'uld domination of this galaxy. While many may have perished during the Ori incursion, we feel it likely that many more are hiding in the shadows." Thoran stated.

"I am sure this is cause for concern to the Tau'ri, as it is for the Tok'ra." Egeria said.

"Currently, several of our operatives are looking into reports of a minor Goa'uld. This Goa'uld is rumored to have established a new domain, with assistance of a powerful ally." Sel'mak stated.

"Can these reports be confirmed?" Davis asked.

"At this time, these reports remain unconfirmed. We will of course inform you of our findings once they are in hand." Thoran explained.

"If we can assist in any way, please do not hesitate to ask." Davis offered.

"I thank you for that offer. If and when assistance is required, I will of course inform you." Thoran stated.

"We have another matter to discuss as well." Egeria hinted.

"We are aware of your investigation into gravitational anomalies within the Perseus Arm of this galaxy. Have you or the Asgard made any inroads into the source?" Sel'mak asked.

"Unfortunately, we have as yet to discover the source of the anomalies." Davis answered.

"Might I suggest a more involved effort Colonel?" Thoran asked.

"I can pass that suggestion along to my government." Davis replied.

"Please do. Another world has gone dark." Sel'mak urged.

"Was the world inhabited?" Davis asked.

"It was. No more than a hundred humans resided there." Sel'mak replied regretfully.

**Alba Longa**

**Milky Way**

Named for the city that was once home to the Julian kings who were relocated to Rome, Alba Longa was a lush and prosperous world. Modern in a way rarely seen on alien worlds, Alba Longa thrived in the way of Earth, Galar, and Hebridan before occupation by Ori followers. Two hundred and seventy four million humans called this world home; descendents of a transplanted population of eighteen thousand. Those transplanted had included the Ninth Legion Hispania, Legion auxiliaries, traders, patricians and equestrians, and those political figures unlucky enough to have been with the Legion formation.

Those captured by the Goa'uld known as Khepri were brought to this world to mind vast deposits of naquadah. For two years, the men and woman toiled away, enriching Khepri's naquadah stockpiles to new heights. Applying Roman ingenuity to the task at hand, they astounded their captor. At one point Khepri had pondered if gathering further numbers of these Romans for use as labor on other worlds would be worth the risk of incurring the wrath of the Asgard for intrusion onto the First World. Uprising by the Romans put that thought quickly to rest.

Roman refusal to submit or become a conquered people persevered in the face of enslavement. The fledgling rebellion started with lone Jaffa standing guard duty in the naquadah mines dying in mysterious cave-ins and rock falls. That these rock falls were cleaned up before further Jaffa forces could arrive was a testament to the orderly Roman mindset, so Khepri had believed. Those not toiling in the mines turned materials slowly gathered into bladed weapons. Finally, the Romans opted to strike. Storming Jaffa barracks, the Romans cut down the unarmed and asleep Jaffa they encountered. From there, they took to Khepri's palace.

Believing the Khepri cornered, the Romans settled in for a waiting game. Unknown to them, Khepri had made his way out of the palace and to a set of rings hidden to all but him. Once there, Khepri ringed aboard a cloaked Al'kesh. Before his departure, he bombarded the three Ha'tak sitting on the planets surface. Were it not for the embarrassment of being overthrown by a primitive people, Khepri would have soon returned to conquer the world again. His death at the hands of Ra weeks later laid that plan permanently to rest. No Goa'uld ever returned to the world unknown to them.

Free from the bonds of slavery to Khepri, the Romans buried the gate their taskmaster had been so enamored with. Teams were formed, and sent in all directions on the mission to locate Rome. Years later, they learned that Rome would never be found. Instead, they began to rebuild their society. Finding an area with seven hills and a rich river flowing nearby, they took up the effort of rebuilding their lost capital. Lacking any other population on this world, the Romans instead dedicated themselves to the pursuit of advancement. They did this to fight off an incursion, should Khepri or his forces ever return. This became the driving force in their culture.

Lacking anyone of the Caesars bloodline, hopes of rebuilding the empire were cast aside. Instead, they returned to the system of the republic. The Senate, Comitia Tributa or Assembly of Tribes, and the Tribunes of the Plebs became the forces of government on this world. A copy of the constitution of Rome was redrafted, and put into effect. From there, differences in culture began to emerge.

Lacking numbers, those slaves brought with those relocated were freed. Having been subjected to slavery themselves, the Romans soon abolished slavery soon after the eviction of Khepri. Slavery soon thereafter became viewed as a vile and barbaric practice. As they had been slaves to a god of the Egyptian pantheon, soon religion took a backseat in Roman life. While they did build temples and make offerings, it lacked the importance to them it once had.

In his wake, Khepri left behind storehouses of Goa'uld technology. Weapons technology, computer systems full of information in an alien language, and examples of other technologies unlike that of the Goa'uld were present. In addition, naquadah in vast quantities filled warehouses, ready for delivery to other corners of Khepri's domain.

The bulk of this material remained outside of Roman comprehension for many centuries. In time, their understanding expanded. Almost two millennia later, secrets were still being unlocked. Generations later, the technology and scientific base of those on Alba Longa exceeded that of Earth in a pre-disclosure world.

The cities of Alba Longa today were a mixture of ancient and modern architecture. The capital and first city of the world, also baring the name Alba Longa, showed the history of its people. In the old city, behind the tall Servian Walls, gleaming white marble structures stood. Outside of those walls, gleaming glass towers made up the new city surrounding the walled in old city. Powering this city and the others present was a complex of naquadah-fueled reactors.

Protecting this world was a military much like modern militaries found on Earth. Armed with cartridge based automatic weapons, ground forces were supported by Jaffa staff cannon like devices in the artillery role. Sidearms similar to zat's were also standard issue. Clad in digital camouflage similar to the US Army's Multicam pattern, the fighting men of Alba Longa could have easily fit in on any base on Earth. Altogether, Alba Longa's military numbered fifty legions of forty eight hundred men apiece. To this was added plentiful numbers of engineers.

Their Air Force was smaller. Equipped with a craft loosely resembling the Death Gliders reverse engineered over centuries, they would have been more than a match for Khepri had he returned. Built in great number, total numbers of these craft were deceptive. Though many hundreds sat at above ground launching points, underground storehouses filled with these and other military equipment existed across the countryside. In these storehouses rested weaponry, food and supplies, uniforms, and other staples needed to arm each citizen in defense of this world.

Six years ago, the Senate and Military High Command decided the wisest course for defense of their people was to journey into the galaxy through the gate. The galaxy they found was far from the one they expected. Early theories of a galaxy teaming with civilizations far more advanced than Alba Longa were soon dashed. Instead, they found a galaxy full of human life, but human civilizations subsisting at an agrarian level. Even more unsettling were the planets found with standing cities and settlements, but devoid of population. On many worlds, evidence of Khepri or those like him was found. This discovery increased the urgency of the Alba Longan search for Rome.

Formed for the task, one Legion was dedicated to this task. The Domum Viam Legio or Homeward Path Legion, were the finest legionaries from throughout the legion corps. The task of seeking out Rome, and unlocking a history stolen from them was an honor entrusted to these men. It was men of the Domum Viam Legio that SG-31 found in ruins, and later skirmished with at first contact.

This day marked a turning point for the population of Alba Longa. Many believed that the long search for an advanced human race of allies might be over. Revelations of Rome heightened excitement about those of Earth to a fevered pitch. As if grasping for a wisp of smoke that might vanish were they to blink, the Alba Longan Senate moved rapidly to invite a delegation from Earth to the planet. Some among the Senate feared the potential danger to Alba Longa was being overlooked, but that voice rested with the minority of Senators.

In a terrazzo-covered plaza within the old city section of the capital, the star gate activated. A collection of Senators, and the Consul who held the fasces this month with his lictors in attendance, waited near the gate. Moving into position after the wormhole was established; an honor guard composed of legionaries lined the steps leading from the gate to the plaza. The effect was impressive and slightly overwhelming, as was intended.

Stepping through the event horizon, Secretary of State Simon Barnes, Doctor Daniel Jackson, and several minor functionaries emerged. Due to the armed confrontation at first contact, the Secretary's customary diplomatic protective detail remained on Earth. This was not to say the new arrivals lacked security though. Accompanying those from Earth was a very advanced piece of equipment. Resembling a living creature, as its disguise was intended to accomplish, this particular piece of equipment looked like a panther in shape and size. The Cybernetic Autonomous Armed Tracker, or CAAT, was the military's new fearsome toy. Equipped for Intelligence, Surveillance, and Reconnaissance, CAAT was equipped for many eventualities. Against the objections of Jackson, Secretary of Defense Landry had insisted that the delegation not go without some level of protection should relations turn south.

Stepping onto the plaza's terrazzo tiling, those from Earth were welcomed like long lost family. Several eyebrows rose at the sight of CAAT though. One of Secretary Barnes' assistants made excuses for the panther, stating seriously that when the Secretary traveled the animal went through separation anxiety. The Secretary himself covered this excuse, suggesting those of Alba Longa might wish to view animals similar to those their ancestors had imported to Rome at great expense.

The procession proceeded from the plaza containing the star gate, to the gleaming marble Senate House, also known as the Curia Fabia. Climbing a wide stairway within the building, the delegation and those receiving them made their way to the highest floor of the building. There, in a chamber reserved for the most sensitive of senatorial discussion, the meeting of Earth and her long lost children began.

Over the course of five informative hours, the two cultures exchanged information about their history; their present; and their hopes for a new future. It was quickly established that the two cultures had many similarities, while also having many similarities. Despite their differences, progress was made and the meeting flowed smoothly. Thanks to the inclusion of a universal translator of sorts from DARPA, language posed no hurdle to the assorted delegates. Finally, the Alba Longan delegation came to the crux of the matter, as they saw it.

"Secretary Barnes, you have provided welcome information to this august body today. For that we thank you." Consul Fulvious Flavius said formally.

"Consul, I thank you for also providing a great deal of insight into your culture and history. You have solved a mystery on my world that has existed for several thousand years." Barnes replied.

"You mean the disappearance of the Ninth is known to this day?" Flavius asked.

"It is actually a legend." Jackson interjected.

"My people yearn for a dream shared today as it was by our ancestors. We wish to know Rome. We wish to see Rome." Flavius said, hope in his voice.

"Rome is no longer a country unto itself. It is a city of great importance on Earth though. I believe the Italian government would hold no objections to a delegation from your world traveling to Rome." Secretary Barnes replied.

"If this can be provided, Alba Longa will be in your eternal debt." Flavius intoned.

"We would also like to invite you to a city of ours on another world. Shambhala, the city, is host to trade and economic initiative of our world within several galaxies. It is also host to the United Worlds organization. If you agree, we wish to introduce your people to delegates from other worlds and galaxies that are member to the United Worlds." Jackson explained.

"How does one become a member of this organization?" Flavius asked.

"Membership is voluntary. Do not rush to make a decision to join. Come see the organization in action, and decide when ready. We simply wish to extend our welcome into the community of nations within the universe." Barnes said cordially.

"Our two worlds began relations on a rocky footing, but you have alleviated many of our initial concerns. In time, I hope our worlds and people can be reunited, forming a union that will carry us into the future together." Flavius stated.

"Consul, we too hope for that very thing." Barnes replied.

Though much remained to be explained, shown, and demonstrated; on this day Earth and Alba Longa went far in establishing lasting relations. In diplomatic relations, hope springs eternal. In this case, the hopes of the diplomatic corps of two worlds welled up within the beating heart of many.

**Possara**

**Lucian Alliance Home World**

**Milky Way**

Seated on a patio, overlooking the facilities of the Lucian Alliance's new home world, the Alliance's leadership were deep in discussion. When the Alliance had arrived, they were a collection of people lacking most everything. Weeks after arrival, a new shipyard, a blossoming settlement, and production facilities stood. Now, eighteen months later, the Alliance was approaching a level of power it had never before enjoyed. This newfound power was something the current Alliance leadership refused to squander.

"What do we know of this man who prevented Cordry's capture?" Vosh demanded.

"Very little. We do know Cordry is incompetent." Sloviash replied.

"That was never in any doubt. What about his rescuer?" Bulak asked, suppressing a chuckle.

"If this man did eliminate a strike force of the Tau'ri, then he is worth investing further attention into. This man did pass on an interesting piece of information about the Tau'ri that is of interest to us." Kefflin stated.

"We must test him! If he is an agent of the Tau'ri, a test will reveal that fact." Vosh urged.

"I agree that he must be tested. The information he provided concerns the shipping and movement schedule of a cargo of Tau'ri weaponry. I propose we purloin this shipment for ourselves. Send low-level operatives for the task. If it is a failure, we are out nothing but several incompetents. If it succeeds, we will have a shipload of their weapons." Kefflin plotted.

"How do we deal with a Tau'ri vessel in hyperspace?" Bulak asked.

"According to the source, the vessel is scheduled to stop near a nebula for twelve hours to transfer the cargo to another vessel. We will simply board during that time." Kefflin stated.

"And what of the Tau'ri? Have we not waited long enough to strike at their interests in the galaxy?" Sloviash demanded.

"Our operatives on Earth remain undetected. Patience is key to this scenario." Kefflin answered.

"Can we be sure our operatives are still there and undetected?" Vosh asked honestly.

"Yes, I can be sure. We have certain assets in place that would alert me of that fact." Kefflin replied acidly.

"Now, what of our Kassa deliveries?" Bulak questioned.

"Deliveries are on schedule. The market of interest we discussed will soon be ours. That I promise you." Sloviash promised.

**Please leave a review. It only takes a moment, and it is greatly appreciated! Thanks!**


	9. Chapter 9

**++++ I** want to thank everyone for the supportive commentary in the reviews. Many thanks! If you have a request for something you would like to see in this story, now would be the time. While I do work in special requests, I prefer to have them well beforehand. This allows me to tie it into the overall story. Another week is upon us, and I hope everyone has a wonderful one! Enjoy! 

**The San Remo Building**

**New York City, Earth**

**Milky Way**

The addresses of one forty five and one forty six Central Park West had long been one of the most prestigious addresses in New York. Twenty-seven floors in height, two ornate towers climbed from the buildings large base. The overall aesthetic of the building remained, even after conversion with the rest of the city into a form similar to the replicator built city on Asuras. Known for its captivating views of Central Park, each luxury apartment within the San Remo was highly sought after my wealthy New Yorkers. Famous tenants such as Steven Spielberg, Bono, and Donna Karan at one time called this building home. Very recently, this building had come into new ownership. Along with their more notable purchase of Lockheed Martin, Farrow Marshall Aeronautics now also owned the San Remo in its entirety.

Coming up Central Park West, a midnight emerald metallic green Bentley Continental Flying Spur glided to a silent stop at the front door of the San Remo. From under the buildings entryway awning, the uniformed valet attendant quickly stepped to the curb. Opening the door, the valet graciously welcomed the man in the expensively tailored three-piece suit as he exited the rear of the luxurious vehicle. The man walked briskly towards the gleaming polished twin doors of the building, where another attendant opened them while nodding politely at the new arrival.

Walking through the open door, the suited man entered the buildings opulent lobby. Clad in terrazzo floors, with soft toned marble walls, the lobby was decorated with frosted glass and polished bronze light fixtures. Everything about the lobby spoke of wealth and power. If it had been intended to be a remarkable sight, the designers had succeeded. In the center of the lobby, a member of the buildings extremely fit security team rose, and led the new arrival to one of the elevators.

Stepping into the walnut paneled elevator, the elevator attendant listened to his radio earpiece. From the lobby security desk, the elevator attendant learned his new passenger's destination was the penthouse. Inputting a ten-digit security code into a number pad on the elevators controls, the doors closed. Climbing quickly, the elevator traveled towards the penthouse above. After a forty second trip, the elevator doors opened. Standing there, two muscular and armed security personnel motioned the new arrival out.

Trained and efficient; the two security agents searched the man for weapons. As they did this, anything that could be potentially used as a weapon was taken from him, to include a fountain pen. His cell phone and other electronic devices were also removed. As this transpired, a third guard watched over the process. In the corner of the room, an unseen camera transmitted the process in video to other security officers unseen.

A reason existed for the security precautions that not even the new arrival knew of. As their power declined, two powerful Goa'uld knew that hiding places from the Tau'ri and Tok'ra were rare. During his time on Earth, the pleasures and luxuries of this world had won Ba'al over. Unknowingly, the First World had become a retirement refuge of sorts for former System Lords.

The many clones of Ba'al had indeed been a diversion. One of those clones, in a fit of hunger for power fitting his namesake, had attempted to alter history. That he had failed was the stuff of legend and rumor within the SGC. Instead, Ba'al, the real Ba'al, had been on Earth all along. He knew that in the face of hostile forces charging into the galaxy, he was safest here. In this way, his enemy fought to protect him, which amused Ba'al greatly. Athena, along with Ba'al moved to gather power on this world. At their invitation, Amaterasu secreted herself here aboard a cloaked Tel'tak. In exchange for refuge, she pledged her allegiance to Ba'al. Both Ba'al and Athena dumped their hosts, all too aware that they would eventually be recognized.

Cleared by the outer security checkpoint, the man from the elevator was shown into the penthouse. Stepping through the door, his eyes adjusted to the sunlight coming through the solid wall of windows. Seated in comfortable chairs, two men and a woman took note of the new arrival. Setting down their drinks, only the seated man rose to his feet.

"My dear Senator Strom, always a pleasure." Ba'al began.

"Mr. Ballston, I came as quick as I could." Senator Strom replied.

"You both have other things you could be doing. If you are confused, that means leave, now." Ba'al/Ballston said to the two seated women.

Obediently, the two women stood, and made their way out of the sitting room. Athena said little. Amaterasu did so with a look of annoyance on her face.

"Have you learned what you need yet?" Senator Strom asked.

"No, I have not. In time though, he will become more agreeable. Of that I am certain." Ballston answered.

"If he has not given you the information you require yet, he may not at all." Strom stated.

"Let me worry about that Senator. Has his brother Colonel Sheppard been charged yet?" Ballston asked lightly.

"No." Strom answered simply.

"Why is that?" Ballston asked in annoyance.

"You know who he works for. He is being protected by General O'Neill." Strom replied uncomfortably.

"Ah, O'Neill. A worthy adversary." Ballston said with an amused grin.

"As I am sure you are aware, O'Neill has considerable political connections." Strom expanded.

"Colonel Sheppard must be taken out of play. That is what we need from you." Ballston said plainly.

"I shut down the investigation into his brother's abduction. Just give me more time, and it will be done." Strom said defensively.

"Would O'Neill ask for more time?" Ballston asked softly.

"It will be done. Be patient." Strom urged.

"If you wish to be President, you need to start thinking presidential." Ballston hinted.

"I have the designs you requested. Getting them carried with it considerable risk." Strom explained in his defense.

"Yes, but they mean little without the power source. We need the Arcturus device. For now, I will settle for control of Earth's. David Sheppard can give me the access I need for that control." Ballston explained.

"The lengths you are willing to go for domination of the defense and energy markets is admirable." Strom said, unsure of what else to say.

"If you cannot do as you are told, and deliver as expected, I will be forced to find another Senator." Ballston threatened in friendly tones.

"I will do everything you require. Just remember your end of this arraignment." Strom goaded.

"The presidency. Yes, I know. Now go. I have other matters to attend. Enjoy your flight back to DC." Ballston said in dismissal.

Like an obedient pet, Strom made his way to the elevator. His frustration had flying here for two minutes of conversation was palpable. Swallowing his pride, Strom instead concentrated on his climb towards the presidency and the power he would find there. Ba'al, amused with himself at having subverted a sitting Senator and former head of the IOA, took a sip from his drink. Yes, he did love it here on Earth. Rising to his feet, he walked towards the penthouse library. Stepping through the door, into the room filled with rare first editions, he cast his gaze towards Athena and Amaterasu. As he did so, his eyes flashed gold for a brief moment.

"I assume you listened in." Ba'al stated.

"Humanity is so easy to mold and shape." Amaterasu replied.

"What do you think the former head of the IOA would do were he to find out you were a System Lord once?" Athena asked with mirth.

"Nothing! On this world, greed conquers all." Ba'al replied with a laugh.

**The Pentagon, Earth**

**Milky Way**

The within knew the outermost ring of the Pentagon as the E ring. Occupied by senior defense officials, political appointees, and those of considerable rank; E ring offices were coveted for their outward facing windows, views, and larger size. Largest among these coveted office suites was that occupied by the Secretary of Defense. Secretary Landry found the views a pleasant change, after so many years in the hallways of the underground facility of the SGC.

Longtime friends, Secretary Landry and General Jack O'Neill had a long history. Were it not for the efforts of O'Neill, Landry might never have become involved with the Gate Program, instead opting for retirement. That conversation with O'Neill where he made mention of a new and exciting job opportunity had forever changed Landry as an officer, and as a man. Had someone told him ten years ago that one day he would be Secretary of Defense, with O'Neill serving as the Chairman of the Joint Chiefs; he would have thought them delusional.

Brought into their positions to overhaul the American military machine, Landry and O'Neill worked tirelessly. At times, their friendship was the only thing preventing temper fueled flare-ups. Though much had been accomplished, much remained to be done. Despite political and budgetary backing for their task, the two men found time was their primary foe. Both doubted an entire revamping of military training, equipment, and tactics could be accomplished during their tenure. Hope springs eternal though.

As they did atleast once per week, Landry and O'Neill were seated in the Secretary's office. Conversation about Landry's efforts to rekindle his relationship with his ex-wife filled the men's ears over lunch. After a Navy steward cleared away their lunch plates, the two men settled in for shoptalk over a drink.

"I was looking over the after action reviews of the exercise on Langara. It looks like everything works as advertised." Landry said.

"Seems that way, but you and I both know an exercise is one thing, while real world is another thing altogether." Jack offered.

"Can we say this was an honest exercise?" Landry asked.

"As honest as validation exercises can be. Without having a full up ShootEX, it is all theoretical." Jack admitted.

"As long as it works when it is supposed to. Now my days are filled with justifying next year's budget." Landry fumed.

"Budget planning is so fun, isn't it?" Jack asked with a chuckle.

"Oh, it sure is, especially when I have one of our favorite people calling to grill me about military spending." Landry grimaced.

"My guess is Strom." Jack frowned.

"That's the one! He went off on a tirade about proliferate military spending now and in the past. I had to explain the facts of life to him." Landry said, shaking his head as he spoke.

"Oh, this should be good." Jack laughed.

"I started with explaining the economic impact of defense spending, on a research and development basis alone. When I explained to him that for every dollar spent on research and development, fourteen dollars were returned to the economy, he argued with me. Pointing put that this return came in the form of innovation, engineering, trade, and discovery, he quickly went quiet." Landry explained.

"I am going to guess that he shifted the focus of his argument to project costs." Jack mused.

"For having headed the IOA, the good Senator is blissfully ignorant. He tossed out the two hundred million dollar price tag for an F-22 Raptor as one of his examples of military procurement failure. He had several other examples, but this was his most pointed." Landry continued.

"A certain someone who sat in your seat a few years ago felt the same way about the F-22." Jack added.

"I was forced to educate Strom in matters he is already well versed in. Yes, the F-22 had a price tag of two hundred million a copy, but half of that was for other purposes. We have used procurement and unit cost as a shield to hide black project development for decades. You and I both know the extra one hundred million per F-22 was used to fund development of the F-302. " Landry said.

"They always seem to overlook things like that. Did he try to argue that point?" Jack asked.

"To my surprise, he did. I finally stopped him cold when I asked him if he believed the military would really be silly enough to spend several hundred dollars on a hammer. That shut him down finally." Landry said, with a smug look on his face.

Jack reached into his pants pocket, and removed a small glass vial. Holding the vial between his thumb and forefinger, he imagined sticking Strom in the vial. Oddly, inside the vial at the moment was a dead grasshopper. A quizzical look came over Landry's face, as he wondered just what his friend was looking at.

"What do you have there?" Landry asked.

"A means to an end for the Kassa problem." Jack replied.

"I of all people know sometimes it is better not to ask." Landry said.

"That is probably a good idea in this case." Jack replied.

"That brings me to a concern I have Jack." Landry hinted.

"What about?" Jack asked.

"Shadow wars are a dangerous game Jack. Eventually you will need to come clean." Landry said blandly.

"According to the Intelligence Authorization Act, I am not required to report this to the House oversight committee until sixty days after the termination of the operation." Jack replied.

"That is a slippery slope you are walking on." Landry warned.

"Not as slippery as you think. The White House Legal Council signed off on the overall operational concept. It is not like the ISA is going to tell a soul." Jack argued.

"If congress or Strom get hold of this, it could mean your career Jack." Landry again warned.

"I have that base covered too. The Lucian Alliance attacked Earth a few times, and that makes them a clear and present danger to national security." Jack said in reply.

"Do you really think that will be enough to satisfy a Senator on the warpath? A Senator who happens to have it in for you?" Landry asked honestly.

"Well, no. Let him try that, and I will lay both Presidential Findings on the table. I can see the headline now, 'Senator from New York attempts to criminalize defense of Earth'. It will make him popular with the voters I am sure." Jack laughed.

"I hope you are right." Landry said hopefully.

"You and I both know we need to deal with the Lucian Alliance. If we can't get them to fight, we just nudge them in the right direction. These guys aren't rocket scientists, their thugs with spaceships. They will take the bait." Jack said assuredly.

"Bait? Nudge?" Landry asked with an arched eyebrow.

Looking at his watch, Jack did a few calculations in his head.

"In fact, they should be taking the bait right about now." Jack said seriously.

**MyCn 18, Engraved Hourglass Nebula**

**Milky Way**

The Hourglass Nebula is a young planetary nebula, located in the constellation Musca, eight thousand light years from Earth. It's blue inner core is surrounded by upward and downward rising rings of energetic gas, a rich orange in color. The unique shapes of these rings are produced by the expansion of a swift stellar wind within a slowly expanding cloud of differing densities at the inner cores poles. In short, this galactic landmark was beautiful to behold.

Twenty-six light years from the Nebula sat a lone cargo vessel of Earth's expanding commercial fleet. The SS Henry J. Kaiser was among the most recent of additions. Built by the Huntington Ingalls shipyard in Pascagoula, Mississippi, Henry J. Kaiser dwarfed in size vessels of the Improved Daedalus Class. Normally, she would be crewed by a union member staff from the Merchant Marine. As a vessel financed with government guarantees, she fell under the Civilian Defense Reserve Fleet. Instead of her normal union crew, today she was crewed by a cadre selected by the Department of Defense.

Arriving four hours earlier, Kaiser sat motionless in empty space. Inside the passageways of her considerable length, crewmembers tended to the variety of tasks familiar to those aboard interstellar vessels. Built around three incredibly large cargo holds, Henry J. Kaiser possessed the ability to carry incredible amounts of cargo. This day, two of her holds were empty. The third was filled with sealed containers, taking up less than half of one percent of the holds total footprint. Each of these containers were stencil marked, with numeric identifiers. To the trained eye, these were clearly weapons crates. Separate cases containing power sources sat beside these.

Inside of these crates, were new additions to the United States arsenal of handheld weaponry. Taking the Traveler Particle Magnum as the starting point for the new design, the Department of Defense had handed over the weapons design to Heckler and Koch. Working together, the internal workings of the Particle Magnum were copied, and in some cases improved. This energy pulse delivery mechanism was then mounted on a more familiar pistol frame. Replacing the M-9 Beretta, this new firearm was now the standard sidearm for US military personnel, and standard issue for all making use of the exoskeleton combat system.

Local area sensors affixed to the Henry J. Kaiser scanned space around the stationary vessel. While useful for the purposes needed aboard a cargo vessel, these sensors lacked the sheer detection ability of sensors found on warships of Earth. Undetected, a cloaked vessel approached. Had this vessel been detected, the cargo vessel could have sprinted away through hyperspace. As it stood, an unseen predator approached.

Circling the Henry J. Kaiser, the cloaked Al'kesh stalked its prey like a shark through dark waters. Onboard the Al'kesh, Goa'uld designed sensors scanned the vessel of the Tau'ri. Crew aboard the Al'kesh took note of the fact that this vessel was unarmed. Fears of a trap were laid to rest for the low level Lucian Alliance soldiers. Moving in closer, the Al'kesh examined the outer hull from top to bottom. Following instructions from those above them in the Alliance command structure before their departure, the Al'kesh moved to the rear quarter of the Kaiser.

Lining up the retrofitted outer door of the Al'kesh with that of the Kaiser, the Lucian Alliance vessel came to a stop. Men onboard the Al'kesh checked their weapons, and stood near the outer door of their craft. Each was ready for the evolution of events necessary to seize control of their target. In the cockpit of the Al'kesh, the crafts copilot activated his ship-to-ship communications system, on the frequency provided by his commander. Thankfully, for this he also had a script to follow.

"Kaiser, this is Air Force Transport." The copilot said into the communications array.

"Air Force Transport, this is Henry J. Kaiser. A good day to you sir! We are ready to cross deck your cargo. Advice when ready." A Kaiser crewmember said in reply.

"Kaiser, we are uncloaking beside you. We will be extending a hard seal access point." The copilot warned.

"Extend when ready Air Force. Our door is always open for you." The crewmember replied.

The Al'kesh cloak powers down, bringing the vessel into full view. Exterior panels bordering the side access point of the Al'kesh recessed five inches into the craft, before sliding out of view. From this now open framework, square metal frames attached to unfurling extension arms extended towards the airlock door of the Kaiser. From each framework, thin sheets of metallic fabric sealed the six-foot gap between each of the sixteen frames. From the bottom of each framework, metal plating unfolding, giving the newly established inter-ship passageway flooring. Atmosphere began to pump into the passageway from the Al'kesh.

"Kaiser, open your outer door and prepare to be boarded." The Al'kesh copilot said.

"Door is opening now." Came the reply.

The exterior airlock door of the Al'kesh opened. Through this doorway, leather clad men, armed with automatic weapons sprinted across the newly established passageway. Open already, not even the airlock door of the Henry J. Kaiser stood between her and these modern day pirates. Approaching the airlock onboard the Kaiser, a crewmember walked up as the first of the Lucian Alliance soldiers ran through the door. Seeing the Tau'ri, the third Alliance soldier through the airlock charged into the crewmember, viciously bringing a pistol butt down on the man's forehead. The crewmember collapsed where he stood.

Divided into five teams of three, the Alliance soldiers spread out throughout the Kaiser. The first team through raced towards the Kaiser's bridge. The second team sprinted towards engineering. The remaining teams made their way towards other points of interest. The Kaiser's onboard dining area, crew quarters, and the cargo area soon fell under their control.

On the bridge of the Henry J. Kaiser, the bridge crew sat unaware of just what was transpiring, and heading their way. Hearing the trampling of boots approaching at the run in the corridor leading towards the bridge, Kaiser's captain turned his head towards the doorway. Instead of the Air Force crew the radio had led him to suspect, these leather clad and heavily armed men were something far different. One of the Alliance soldiers stepped towards the captain, recognizing the man's rank from his captain's chair.

"Who is in command here?" The Alliance soldier demanded.

The bridge crew sat mute, as if in shock. The captain, coming to his wits, stood up fully, to face the man speaking.

"I am." The captain replied.

A malicious grin took hold across the Alliance soldiers face. His hands free of an automatic weapon, his right hand reached down to the pistol holstered to his thigh. In one smooth motion, he withdrew and leveled the weapon. Before the captain could utter a single word, the Alliance soldier fired two rounds into the man's chest. Blood began to flow from the two holes torn in the man's coveralls. Grasping his chest, the captain crumpled to the deck.

Seeing this, bloodlust flowed through the Alliance soldiers eyes. Magicians liked to say seeing is believing, and in this case, it neatly summed up the order of events. What the Alliance soldier did not know, is that the captain was not Tau'ri, nor was he human. In fact, not a single Tau'ri was onboard. The crew was composed of human form replicators, posing as a human crew at Elizabeth Weir's request. It had been realized the Alliance would execute some if not all of the Kaiser's crew. To further the illusion, vials of stage blood rested within the nanite slurry of each replicator's body. Upon being shot and hit, the nanite slurry hardened, breaking open these vials. The result was realistic bleeding from a new bullet wound.

Seeing the captain shot, the helmsman dropped to his knees, pleading for his life. A look of disgust towards the mans cowardice washed over the Alliance soldiers present. The Tau'ri are so weak!

"Don't kill me! I beg you!" The helmsman pleaded.

"Why should I spare your life coward?" The Alliance soldier asked with contempt.

"Take the cargo! I will lock down the ship, and you can carry the cargo to your vessels. I will not tell anyone who did this. I swear!" The helmsman pleaded.

"Do it now or you die." The Alliance soldier snarled.

Inputting a number of quick commands into the terminal before him, the helmsman did as promised. Across the vessel, compartment doors began to seal. Compartments containing Alliance members remained open. Raising his radio, the Alliance soldier on the bridge instructed the other teams aboard to make their way to the cargo area. This order they performed dutifully.

Before boarding the Kaiser, the Alliance soldiers had expected a long and very drawn out effort of sifting through packed cargo holds to reach what they were after. Interestingly, the men found the vessel empty of all except their prize. That the Alliance soldiers did not question this was typical of the draconian disciplinary measures found in the Lucian Alliance. Ask the wrong question and you might end up dead.

Making use of palletized cargo transfer trolleys, the Alliance teams moved the crates to the airlock. Those still aboard the Al'kesh brought the cargo into their craft. The entire process took twenty long minutes. A sense of urgency heightened the anxiety of the Lucian Alliance team. At any moment, a Tau'ri battle cruiser could arrive. Against such a vessel, the odds of surviving were far worse than minimal.

Their prize in the palms of their hands, the Lucian alliance boarding party returned to their vessel. Unexpectedly, they did not execute the remaining crew of the Kaiser, not that it would have done them any good. Retracting their docking platform, the Al'kesh cloaked once again, and accelerated away. Learning from past mistakes when up against the Tau'ri, the Al'kesh first distanced itself from the Kaiser before jumping to hyperspace.

On the bridge of Henry J. Kaiser, the captain rose to his feet. Rare for a replicator, he wore an amused expression on his face.

"Where did you learn to act so believably?" The captain asked.

"I used something from Earth as the example to follow. They call it daytime TV." The helmsman replied.

"Send the signal to Tartarus. Use the cipher we were provided with." The captain instructed.

The Alliance would count this as a victory. Little did they know, they had been maneuvered into a trap. That trap was one with vicious teeth and an insatiable hunger.

**Please leave a review. It only takes a moment, and it is greatly appreciated! **


	10. Chapter 10

I have a poll about a writing project on my profile page I need everyone's input on. Your answers will determine if a project happens or not. Please take a moment and vote. Thanks! 

**Walter Reed National Military Medical Center**

**Bethesda, Maryland**

**Milky Way**

Moaning, complaining, and even attempted bribery had failed. Despite his efforts, nothing swayed the medical staff to discharge him ahead of schedule. Finally, the day had arrived and Colonel Sheppard's medical exile as he termed it was at an end. In preparation for release, the full gamut of exams had been performed the day before. Waking before the sun rose, Sheppard sat ready to escape as breakfast was served. For reasons he could not fathom, the hospital refused to discharge him earlier than ten thirty in the morning. This dashed his hopes of a breakfast burrito, to his dismay.

Quietly, the door to the hospital room opened. Stepping through the door, Ronon greeted his longtime friend. One worry that ran through Sheppard's mind was the media presence at the front of the hospital, eager for a comment. A few enterprising reporters were also covering the exit from the underground parking structure. Atleast the hospital's policy of wheeling patients to the door for release in a wheelchair had been waived.

Ronon and Sheppard exited the room, and began their walk down the long hallway towards the stairwell at the end. Passing the nurses station, Sheppard smiled at the cute blonde-haired woman who had made it a point of bringing him extra pudding cups. Coming to the bank of elevators, the two men passed a man in a Colonel's dress uniform that bore a striking resemblance to Sheppard, seated in a wheelchair waiting for the next elevator. Silently, Ronon and Sheppard continued toward the stairs in the distance.

The wheelchair bound man in the Colonel's uniform, and his escort, entered the elevator. Pushing a button, the elevator descended towards the basement. Luckily, the elevator car did not stop at any floors during its trip. Reaching the basement parking structure, the doors opened and the wheel-chaired man rolled towards his waiting mode of transport; three black Chevrolet Suburban's with dark tinted windows. As the man in the Colonel's uniform made his way into the backseat of the middle vehicle, an Airmen standing in the distance made a phone call to the reporter outside who had bribed him to watch the parking garage for Colonel Sheppard.

"They are pulling out now. He is in the middle vehicle." The Airmen explained.

Slipping into gear, the three Suburban's emerged from the underground parking garage into the overcast day. Making their way towards the driveway that would take them towards the roadway outside of the medical center complex, the vehicles moved slowly. This was done not out of concern for safety of pedestrians, but to ensure those that were waiting along the roadway followed. Turning onto the roadway, the three vehicles, faux Sheppard, and the cars filled with journalist's sped off. The young enlisted men driving the Suburban's had been ordered to make the journalist's chase an interesting one. Coming to the first turn, the Suburban's broke off in three separate directions. Those following now faced the choice of which Suburban to follow.

Inside the hospital, Sheppard and Ronon exited a doorway, and found themselves outside. Following the concrete footpath, the two men walked leisurely towards the helicopter landing pad one hundred yards in the distance. On the pad sat a Sikorsky UH-60M Blackhawk. The chopper and its crew were normally assigned to the hospital for Medevac duties. Seated in the cockpit, the pilot and copilot finished their preflight checks as Sheppard and Ronon arrived. Meeting them, the chippers crew chief stepped forward and ushered the new arrivals into their seats aboard.

"Welcome aboard Colonel." The pilot said over the intercom.

"We have orders to drop you off along the way sir." The copilot explained.

"Where are we headed?" Colonel Sheppard asked.

"Norfolk. We are picking up a patient transfer." The copilot answered.

"You will be dropped off along the way." The pilot said.

"Let's keep this little field trip between us." Sheppard suggested.

"It was vigorously suggested that we never saw you, and that you were never on this bird." The pilot assured.

Sliding shut the right side outer door, the crew chief busied himself by checking that his passenger's seatbelts were fastened. A whine pierced the air as the Blackhawk's two turbine engines spooled up. Vibration surged through the helicopter's fuselage as the four bladed rotor mast began to spin faster and faster. Raising the collective while adding throttle, the pilot took the craft to the air. Rising to eighty feet, the Blackhawk's nose dipped as it began its flight towards Norfolk. As the helicopter sped away from Walter Reed, it continued its climb to thirty five hundred feet of altitude.

Beneath the Blackhawk, Bethesda passed by. Angling around he Washington, DC air corridor which was restricted airspace, the helicopter raced towards Fairfax. Flying under visual flight rules, the flight crew followed Interstate 66. This roadway they would follow for this first leg of their flight. In the distance, Manassas came and went.

"You flew Blackhawks didn't you Colonel?" The pilot asked.

"Not in years. I'm qualified on Blackhawks, the Osprey, and a few others." Sheppard replied.

"Gave up rotary wing for spaceships?" The pilot asked.

"Something like that. Gave that up too so I could drive a desk." Sheppard said with a laugh.

Following the 66 freeway, the Blackhawk was nearing Winchester, Va. Ten miles short of Winchester, the helicopter altered course somewhat, and began moving into areas devoid of civilization other than a farm here and a farm there. As the Blackhawk changed course, the copilot explained that they were nearing the drop off point.

"Flight following, this is Army 27010, call sign Dust Off two eight." The pilot said into the radio.

"Dust Off two eight, this is flight following." A man replied.

"Flight following, Dust Off two eight. We are showing an engine chip light for our starboard turbine." The pilot explained.

"Dust Off two eight, are you declaring an emergency?" The man asked.

"Not at this time. We are going to set down in a clearing with rotors turning so our crew chief can check out the source of the warning. Will advice when we are airborne again. Request you keep our flight plan open." The pilot stated.

"Two eight, I will make a notation and keep your plan open." The man replied.

Swooping in low over a clearing, the Blackhawk pitched its nose and came to a stop. Gracefully, the helicopter settled the final forty feet to the ground, its wheeled landing struts settling. Rotors still turning, the side door opened. Ronon and Sheppard hopped down, and jogged away from the Helicopter. As the side door closed again, the crew chief fired off a smart salute to Sheppard, which he answered with a wave. Dust kicked up as the helicopters rotors sped, and the craft clawed back into the air. Dropping its nose, the Blackhawk continued towards Norfolk.

Standing in the clearing, Ronon and Sheppard looked at one another for a moment. Before John could ask what they were doing in a clearing outside of Winchester, the honking of a car horn was heard approaching. Turning towards the noise source, the noted a green Jeep Cherokee nearing. Coming to a stop next to Sheppard and Ronon, the Jeep's driver's window lowered.

"Get in boys." Jennifer Keller said.

"I am almost afraid to ask what you are doing here." Sheppard said as he fastened his seatbelt.

"Like any good doctor, I make house calls." Keller replied.

Speeding down a little used dirt road, the Cherokee covered the mile between the clearing and the destination in little time. Bringing the Jeep to a stop, Sheppard looked around. He saw a large white two-story farmhouse, a large barn painted in a deep red color, and a few pieces of farm equipment. Making their way inside the farmhouse, Sheppard took immediate note of the large amount of computers filling what normally would have been a spacious dining room. Seeing his friends arrive with his wife, Rodney McKay sprang to his feet.

"You're here! It's a little spartan as far as amenities are concerned, but it works." Rodney began, referring to the farmhouse.

"What are you and your wife doing here Rodney?" John asked.

"Data mining. You didn't think I decided to become a tobacco farmer did you?" Rodney asked.

"Find anything?" John asked.

"I have found several things that can help us. If you come over here, I have a power point presentation that covers everything I've learned so far." Rodney replied.

"Stop right there Rodney. You can show John what you found after I check how he is healing." Keller interrupted.

"I just got out of the hospital. Do we really have to do this?" Sheppard asked.

"It will jus take a moment. Come with me." Keller ordered.

"Notice I didn't even argue there? I learned you can't argue with her when she uses the medical voice." Rodney said, mainly to himself.

Taking John into a separate room on the first floor, Keller ordered him to remove his shirt. Removing his bandages, she examined the healing wound. It was healing nicely, but far from healed. Replacing his bandages with new ones, she gave him instructions on exercises that would promote further healing. Agreeing to comply, Sheppard put his shirt back on and stepped out of the room.

While making his way to the computer filled dining room, Sheppard was called into a room along the way. There, Ronon had laid out materials supplied by General O'Neill. Laid out on several tables was an assortment of weaponry and ammunition. It ranged from pistols and submachine guns, all the way up to a surplus Russian rocket propelled grenade. To say it was a lot of firepower was an underestimation. Having taken stock of what they had available, John with Ronon in tow made their way to Rodney's dining room command center.

"Tell me what you've got." John began.

"I managed to get into your brothers iPhone. When we find him, you really need to tell him to change his password. Magic man is a horrible password. Data security hinges on the strength of a password…." Rodney lectured.

"Rodney!" John said pointedly.

"Huh?" Rodney asked puzzled.

"What did you find?" John asked, his frustration apparent.

"Oh! In the notes section, your brother jotted down a license plate number. So, I hacked into the Colorado Department of Motor Vehicles and ran down the vehicles title." Rodney explained.

"I'm guessing the title had a fake address, right?" Sheppard asked.

"Sadly, yes. It did tell us the name of the shell corporation that owns the vehicle though. Taking the corporation name, I dug into it and found that it is owned by another offshore corporation, which is owned by an offshore foundation that does its banking in Panama." Rodney explained.

"So, you're saying Panamanians kidnapped my brother?" John asked dubiously.

"No, they just bank there. Apparently, Panama's constitution assures banking secrecy. Anyway, that is a side point. The vehicle is equipped with On Star. For a former covert operative, you would think they would realize On Star is traceable." Rodney answered in an amused tone.

"So you know where the car that followed him is?" John asked hopefully.

"That was the easy part. It is sitting in Colorado, and is still in use." Rodney answered.

"Rodney, we are in Virginia. How does this help us?" John asked.

"Oh, I have that covered. Follow me." Rodney urged.

Making their way to the large barn near the house the three men and a woman entered the wooden structure. In the center of the barn, a tarp was covering something large. In a flourish, Rodney removed the tarp to reveal a Jumper sitting there.

"Transportation is covered." Rodney said with a smug grin.

"If Teyla were here, it would feel like old times." Ronon said in a rare moment of nostalgia.

**Arkos Shipyard**

**Sol Solar System**

**Milky Way**

Having arrived an hour before, Ambassador Dorin made his away aboard the Ajax. Ten minutes later, Dorin entered the bridge of the powerful Earth warship. Around him, he saw bridge crew going about tasks in preparation for departure from Arkos Station. Seeing the Ambassador, Colonel Young quickly greeted the familiar face.

"Welcome aboard Dorin." Young said cordially.

"Thank you for indulging my request Colonel. I trust you have been well." Dorin replied.

"I have been well, thank you. How about yourself?" Young asked.

"Each day is a journey unto itself." Dorin replied lightly.

"Where are we heading exactly?" Young asked.

"Your people refer to the planet as P5X-777." Dorin replied.

"We have at will departure clearance. You are more than welcome to remain on the bridge during departure if you wish." Young invited.

"I would enjoy that, thank you. Please carry on with your responsibilities. I will be a quiet spectator." Dorin replied.

"Helmsman lets get underway." Young ordered.

Outside of the vessel, umbilical's decoupled from the Ajax. The boarding platform pulled away, and the exterior airlock of the vessel sealed shut. Slowly, the massive bulk of Ajax reversed away from her mooring point. In docking points around her lay other Athena class vessels, laying at rest. Backing fully away from the mooring point, Ajax turned one hundred and eighty degrees in place. Facing the exit point, she began slowly advancing towards the large energy barrier separating the stations interior from lifeless space.

Though cleared for departure, Ajax was not the only vessel departing. Moving towards the protective energy barrier, the USS Lewis and Clark silently glided past the nose of Ajax. One of Earth's newest vessels, the Lewis and Clark was not a warship. Instead, she was the lead ship in the growing class of underway fleet replenishment vessels. In her many storage holds, Lewis and Clark held everything from foodstuffs to weaponry. Everything a deployed vessel might need could be brought to the vessel in need thanks to this new class.

Twenty seconds after the Lewis and Clark cleared the protective energy barrier, Ajax followed. As she neared the barrier, loudspeakers throughout Arkos announced 'Ajax departing'. Silently, the proud warship passed through the barrier protecting the place of her creation. Clearing the barrier, Ajax's powerful sublight engines pushed her away from the Ancient designed shipyard. At one hundred thousand kilometers from the station, Ajax accelerated greatly as a hyperspace window tore open. Into this tear in subspace she charged, to vanish from view as the window collapsed behind her.

**P5X-777**

**Milky Way**

An hour after her departure from Arkos Station and Earth's solar system, Ajax emerged from hyperspace. Standing before her was a large world, of tall trees and towering peaks. Orbiting this world was a lush moon that for a time had played host to then Colonel Jack O'Neill and Harry Maybourne. That their time on that moon in its utopian paradise encampment was a memory both men wished to forget.

Following standard procedures, the crew of the Ajax activated her powerful sensors at the world before them. While scans were performed on the planet and moons, sensor sweeps of the surrounding solar system were also performed. In all cases, the findings came back clear.

"The threat board is clear sir." The sensor officer stated.

"Bring us into orbit around the planet." Young ordered.

His eyes locked on the image of the world before him, Dorin's gazed was transfixed for a moment.

"We're here. It's your show now." Young said.

"I would like you and I to beam to the surface Colonel." Dorin explained.

"Will you need a security team sir?" The security officer on the bridge asked.

"I can assure you that will not be needed. I am ascended, and able to provide more than ample security." Dorin said with a grin.

"I think we can take care of ourselves. I am ready when you are Ambassador." Young announced.

Having changed into his field gear during the journey to the plane, Young stood ready. A field of vibrant silver energy enveloped both Dorin and Young. Dematerializing, the two were transported to a set of coordinates Dorin had supplied during the passage from Arkos. Seconds later, the two men reappeared on a wooded bluff. Looking around, Young found the planet much like many others. Trees wonderful trees. Some things never change. Following Dorin's lead, Young began to talk as they walked.

"Why am I here?" Young asked.

"Why are any of us here?" Dorin asked in reply.

"I didn't mean that in a metaphysical way Dorin. Specifically the here and now. Why me?" Young asked.

"I have been fond of you since we first met aboard Destiny. I brought you here to show you something." Dorin hinted.

"What might that something be?" Young questioned.

"Something wonderful." Dorin replied cryptically.

"I still fail to see why you requested me specifically." Young stated.

"The Furling have always taken a long view towards history. A man of your caliber will be needed to assume control of your military interests in the universe someday. The events of today will greatly aide your candidacy towards that end." Dorin explained.

"So you are manipulating events on Earth?" Young asked with a chuckle.

"Everett, we have had more involvement in the development of certain aspects of your culture than you can imagine." Dorin said with a raised eyebrow.

"I know of your building of cities in South America." Young countered.

"Are you Christian Colonel? Do you follow Christianity's teachings?" Dorin asked.

"I just try to be a good man." Young replied seriously.

"Seven thousand light years from Earth is a battlefield from long ago. There, the Furling and Asgard fleets dealt a decisive defeat to the System Lords of that time. To do this, we used a weapon of incredible power. This weapon detonated with the power of a supernova. Utterly defeated, the Goa'uld never again ventured towards the Passage of Nilor. As part of the treaty with them, the Goa'uld were forbidden from the Passage." Dorin explained.

"That must have been some weapon. When was this?" Young asked.

"In your planets measure of time, this would have taken place in the year 7000 B.C." Dorin replied.

"What does this have to do with Christianity, or have we changed subjects?" Young asked in confusion.

"The light from that weapons detonation reached your world seven thousand years later." Dorin continued.

"Ok…..I'm still not sure if I understand what you are trying to tell me." Young said in an unsure voice.

"Certain individuals on your planet interpreted this site as a sign from the divine. Later we learned of this. What your people call the Star of Bethlehem and a sign from the divine marking the arrival of the messiah as he was called was in fact a piece of Furling technology." Dorin grimaced.

"What?" Young asked, somewhat in shock.

"At that time we maintained a presence on Earth among your people. Seeing an opportunity to introduce concepts beneficial to your people's development, we took advantage of this 'sign from above'. Obviously, it was not always interpreted the way we hoped it would be." Dorin explained cautiously.

"So the foundations of Christianity…." Young said.

"Came from us." Dorin said, cutting him off.

"I don't know what to say." Young said, stunned at the revelation.

"Nor do we Everett. This is not something we can announce to your world. I would not repeat what I have told you to anyone. That would probably be best for all involved." Dorin suggested.

"Since we are laying our cards on the table here, I have a question for you." Young said, changing topics.

"Please, ask your question." Dorin welcomed.

"You are Furling, that is not in dispute. Can you explain to me why you look human?" Young asked.

"We took this form to ease the transition towards involvement with your people aboard Destiny. Now that you are accustomed to this appearance, we kept it." Dorin answered.

"So what do you really look like?" Young asked.

"You will see soon. We are near our destination." Dorin stated.

Reaching the summit of a large hill, the two men came to a stop. Looking down, Young say a very large valley sprawling out into the distance. Turning towards the Furling, he began to speak.

"This conversation was a great build up to this. What am I looking at?" Young asked in confusion.

"This is the last standing vestige of the Furling Domain among the stars." Dorin said quietly.

"All I see is a valley." Young countered.

"Look again Colonel." Dorin urged.

In the valley below, shimmering waves began to obscure the valley floor, and the terrain in the distance. This shimmering began to darken in places, while taking shape. Seconds later, a city appeared where before nothing had been. Towers, domes, and high skyways could be seen. Even to a resident of Shambhala this newly appeared city would have been an impressive sight.

Glimmering paving stones on the ground of a rich blue color caught the sunlight. The towers and domes blazed in the sunlight, as light reflected from the vibrant veined stone.

"As your people expand throughout the stars, foundations for your domain will be needed. Let Thurvaraiyam Pathi be one of those foundations upon which that future is built." Dorin said solemnly.

**PF9-583**

**Milky Way**

Aelhaearn stepped out of his simple wood framed home. As the sun rose in the sky, he looked around at toys scattered about the porch. If he could not teach his children to care for and pick up their toys, how could he ever hope to turn over his land to them later? Maybe he simply had bad kids. Frustrated, Aelhaearn gathered the children's wood carved toys, putting them in the house. That done, he grabbed his wide brimmed straw hat and gathered his tools, placing them in his small wagon.

A farmer his entire life, Aelhaearn was descended from a long line of farmers who had worked this land. Like his father and grandfather before him, Aelhaearn grew his crops to feed his family and the small township. Once, the track of land he worked was much smaller. Then the fever came. The last outbreak of fever had taken a toll on this world. After the fever passed, the surviving farmers banded together to work the fields of families lost to the outbreak.

For many hours, Aelhaearn diligently tended to his crops. On this world, crops not only fed the inhabitants, they also produced income. Taking these crops off world for sale allowed for the purchase of certain necessities and luxuries. Without this revenue stream, an already difficult existence would be made much harder still.

Clearing his fields of pests, the farmer moved on to irrigating his fields. Interconnecting the irrigation channels of the new fields with those he had worked his entire life had taken six backbreaking weeks. Now that it was complete, he could flood his fields with single hand crank powered pump. If only his children were older, they could be out here tending to this task. Such was not the case though.

As water flowed through the many hand formed irrigation channels, the sound of flowing water filled the air. Strangely, the mule like beast used to draw his wagon seemed especially alert. Normally the docile beast barely took note of anything around it. Strange. As Aelhaearn pondered the beast's dilemma, the sky overhead darkened. Thinking a storm was rolling in, Aelhaearn turned his gaze towards the sky above.

Instead of black storm clouds, the farmer's eyes saw something he did not expect or understand. As far as he could see, a massive gray colored ship filled the sky. Though he was afraid, Aelhaearn did not run. His fear heightened when a smaller craft exited the belly of the craft towering overhead. This craft sped overhead, and circled the farmer three times before landing one hundred meters down the dirt road.

From this craft, exited three beings unlike any Aelhaearn had ever laid eyes upon before. Each was easily eight feet tall and heavily muscled. Their bronze skin shimmered like fire. The three beings began to approach Aelhaearn. Still the farmer did not run, though part of him wished he had. Coming up on the farmer, the three beings towered over the man. One of the beings stepped forward. Unsure of what to do, Aelhaearn dropped to his knees and laid his head on the soil. Part of him wanted to plead for his life.

"Please rise. I mean you no harm." The nearest large being said.

"I want no quarrel. All I ask is that you leave my family and I in peace." Aelhaearn pleaded.

"We mean neither you nor your family harm. What is it you think we intend?" The being asked.

"You mean to enslave us!" Aelhaearn said in a voice dripping with sorrow.

"All life is precious. We would never enslave anyone." The being replied sincerely.

"This isn't fair! My kids are bad kids. I break my back tending this land to feed them. Fever ravages the village often." Aelhaearn sobbed.

"I am Sabis, leader of the Volcae. Do you have a name?" Sabis asked.

"I am Aelhaearn." The farmer answered timidly.

"Aelhaearn, my people are here for a purpose. We know your world possesses a marker of the path." Sabis explained.

"Marker? What marker do you speak of?" Aelhaearn asked.

"The large ring shaped object opposite the village." Sabis explained.

"The Chappa'ai?" Aelhaearn asked.

"If that is what you call the marker of the path, then yes. My people are following this path to find our new home. To make that possible, we must erase the path as we travel it. We also wish to harvest the materials this world is composed of to assist us on our great journey." Sabis explained.

"You want to harvest this world? We do not have much here, but this world is all we have. Take this from us and you are taking our very lives! I beseech you to let us continue to live our lives!" Aelhaearn pleaded.

"You have a harsh existence here, ravaged by disease. You need somewhere to lay your head, do you not?" Sabis asked.

"Yes! We do!" Aelhaearn replied in desperation.

"Gather your people. We will do something about this. More of your kind are among my people on the path." Sabis announced.

"All of my people?" Aelhaearn asked.

"Yes, it must be all of your people. When we are done with this world, nothing will remain. Now go, we will wait here for your return." Sabis said.

It took many hours, but the entire human population of this world and their belongings were collected. This new group of refugees was transported to the large vessel overhead. As their hosts explained it, their great journey was just beginning. Three days after the refugees were relocated aboard the Volcae ship, the world known as PF9-583 would be no more.

**Please leave a review. It only takes a moment and is greatly appreciated! Thanks!**


	11. Chapter 11

Here is the next chapter. I tried to get it out yesterday, but it did not work out that way. Better late than never. For those of you dying to see something go boom, you will have your wish come true soon. Look for the start next week. For those of you who voted in the poll, it looks like the crossover will in fact be happening. I will keep you apprised. One reader asked what I thought the C-142 Nimbus would look like. To answer that question, look up the Lockheed Speed Agile concept of which several example drawings are available on the web. Speed Agile was the basis for the Nimbus. I hope this helps. Have a great week everyone! 

**Joint Base Charleston, South Carolina**

**Earth**

**Milky Way**

Moonlight cast an eerie glow, illuminating the fogbank that rolled over Joint Base Charleston. Crisp cool breeze blowing in from the Atlantic to the east cut through the night air. The building fog brought a halt to the Charleston International Airport, which shared runways with Joint Base Charleston. This halt in activity did not extend to the Air Mobility Command units stationed on Joint Base Charleston, especially to the men and women of the 17th Airlift Squadron.

On the ramp sat the large forms of the squadrons C-142A Nimbus airlifters. Twenty in all were lined up, wingtip to wingtip. Activity bustled around the twenty parked airlifters. Ground crew members and crew chiefs performed last minute checks on the aircraft they lovingly maintained. Flight crew also bustled about. Preflight checks were performed, further ensuring the readiness of the aircraft they were about to pilot.

To the rear of each Nimbus, their large rear cargo ramps sat in the lowered position. Air Force loadmasters scurried in and out. From the large hangers one hundred yards away flowed a stream of cargo transfer vehicles. Loaded on each of these were sealed aluminum crates, large enough for a man to stand inside. Onto each Nimbus, four of these crates were loaded and secured to the cargo floor's cargo rolling system. One of the cargo transfer drivers was finally overcome with curiosity.

"That's three. You are good to go." The young Airman said.

"How long until the other aircraft in this chalk are loaded?" The loadmaster asked.

"Should be complete in the next fifteen minutes." The Airman replied.

"Good. We are scheduled for liftoff in an hour. Just waiting on you." The loadmaster said.

"What's in the containers anyway?" The Airman asked.

"Airman, you're new here so you probably don't understand something. Never ask what's in the crates." The loadmaster urged.

"It's just that we have a betting pool." The Airman winced somewhat.

"Ok, I don't know what is in the crates, but it doesn't go boom. That being the case, I don't really care what's in there." The loadmaster grimaced.

Five minutes later than predicted, the cargo sat secured aboard each of the twenty C-142's. As each loadmaster signed off on their assigned loads, they signaled to their individual flight crews that all was ready. Flight crews hurriedly finished their cups of coffee as they grabbed their flight bags. Their aircraft already preflight checked, each pilot and copilot went directly to their cockpits. Strapping themselves in, each flight crew powered up their aircraft and aligned navigation systems. This MAFEX or Mobility Air Force Exercise was now ready for lift off.

Their individual neutrino ion generators online and pulsing power throughout each aircrafts systems, the collection of twenty Nimbus airlifters began their taxi. Through the fog, each Nimbus resembled a great white shark slicing through the depths. Silently, the large airlifters rolled down the taxiway in procession. Turning off in groups of ten aircraft, the two groups of aircraft taxied onto and down the two long parallel runways. Once each of the two groups were on the runway, the aircraft braked and came to a halt.

"Charleston tower, this is Bandit flight lead. We are on the runway and ready for takeoff." Colonel Derrick Owen said into the radio.

"Bandit flight lead, this is Charleston tower. You are cleared for lift off, and departure at zero nine one degrees east. Proceed to higher orbit once over Atlantic range. Safe Travels Bandit." The tower replied.

Clicking his microphone twice in acknowledgment of clearance, Owen and the other pilots of Bandit flight advanced their throttles. Power from the neutrino ion generators surged into power conduits and antigravity drives. Rolling forward fifty feet, each aircraft began to move. As they rolled, they also rose. Silently, the twenty C-142A's took to the air. Onboard sensors made formation flying in the fog nearly effortless.

Falling into two lines of ten aircraft apiece, the collection of C-142A's gained altitude high above Interstate 526. To the left of the procession of aircraft, on the ground below, the Francis Marion National Forest flashed by. Going 'feet wet', the collection of aircraft were soon over Bull's Bay and the Atlantic Ocean. At the request of the Air Force, international commercial flight traffic had already been diverted to separate air corridors towards US airspace.

Gaining speed as they drove deeper into airspace over the Atlantic Ocean, the twenty aircraft entered a steep climb. Passing through the high cloudbank of cumulus clouds, they continued their charge towards orbit. As the curvature of the Earth became apparent out of the windscreen of each aircraft, the distant cities of Europe could be seen. Moments later, each of the twenty C-142's crossed the threshold of space, breaking their bonds with Earth.

Crossing through low Earth orbit, into high Earth orbit, they continued on. At forty thousand kilometers from Earth, hyper drives powered up and came online. Two hyperspace windows tore open, and the aircraft plunged on ahead into them. Then, they were gone.

**P6G-452**

**Milky Way**

Under cloak, the USS Apollo orbited the world known to Earth as P6G-452. To other cultures, this world was known as something else entirely. To the Lucian Alliance, P6G-452 was known as the largest Kassa plantation world in the galaxy. It was for this distinction that Apollo now found itself here. Her purpose here was not to cultivate new friendships, nor to procure a delivery of the Lucian Alliance cash crop.

Upon her arrival, the Apollo trained her powerful Asgard designed sensors towards the world below. Knowing this was a Lucian Alliance enclave, sensor operators aboard Apollo searched for any sign of warships laying at rest on this world. Finding none, they moved on to their search for defense measures that could hinder the overall plan that was unfolding. This search too turned up nothing. According to the sensors, this world was just what it appeared to be; a world devoted towards agricultural pursuits, albeit on a much larger level than was the norm in the Milky Way's less developed worlds.

"Sensors are reading all clear sir. The threat board is clear." A sensor operator announced.

"Very well. Signal the all clear to our guests. If they are running on time today, they should be here in a few minutes." Colonel Abraham Ellis ordered.

"The flight deck reports that all 302's are armed, manned, and ready for departure sir." The flight director stated.

"Get the 302's in the air. I want them over their assigned patrol boxes before Bandit flight arrives. They are to remain under cloak unless Bandit flight encounters resistance. Let's get a move on people!" Colonel Ellis ordered.

On the flight deck, the Apollo's sixteen F-302's sat ready. The order given, each pilot closed his or her aircrafts canopy. The rearmost 302 in the flight bay taxied forward from its ramp spot, and took station on the departure line painted on the deck that ran towards the flight bay's protective energy shield. Advancing throttles forward, the pilot guided his 302 out of the protective environment of the flight bay, and into the cold vacuum of space. Before crossing the threshold of the protective energy barrier, the 302 vanished from sight as the crafts cloak engaged. In under three minutes, Apollo's fighter detachment was airborne, and on it's way to the skies over the world below.

Unaware of the activity unfolding above in orbit, life moved at its normal pace on the world below. Each day here was the same. The process of commercial level Kassa cultivation was a never ending one. Planting, upkeep, harvesting; the series of events never changed. Today though, brought a change of events that while distasteful, was not unknown. Worrel, the local Lucian Alliance chief, had gathered the many Kassa farmers under his charge together. Standing before a nearly ready for harvest field of Kassa, he stood atop a horse drawn cart.

"I have brought you here to pass along the displeasure of the Alliance. As each of you know, the Alliance has production quotas you each must meet." Worrel began.

"Each time we meet this quota, you simply demand that we further exceed it." One farmer protested.

"You deem this unfair?" Worrel asked softly.

"I do!" The farmer replied.

Snapping his fingers, Worrel caught the attention of one of his Alliance underlings. Pointing his index finger at the arguing farmer, Worrel motioned for the farmer to be taken away.

"Kill his family while he watches. Start with his daughter." Worrel ordered.

"Yes Worrel." The underling replied, as he dragged the pleading farmer away.

"Now, do we have any other dissenting opinions here today?" Worrel asked.

As one, the collection of farmers and farmhands shook their heads in a 'no' gesture. Clearly, those that remained valued their lives, and the lives of their families.

"Where was I? Oh yes, quotas. Those above me in the Alliance have increased the quota each of you must now produce. Existing Kassa field production is to be maximized. You will also expand this plantation, and add seven new fields. This is expected to be done within the month." Worrel explained without sympathy.

"Using even our children, we do not have the manpower to bring these new fields online." Another farmer explained.

"Each of you will tell me how many farmhands you need, and the Alliance will supply them. You will feed and care for these new farmhands, but they are not yours to keep. They are Alliance property. Remember that. You should be thankful that the Alliance is willing to lend you this assistance." Worrel extolled.

"And if we meet this quota? What then?" A third farmer asked with difference in his voice.

"Then you will eat. If quota is not met, you will not eat. Is that understood?" Worrel asked menacingly.

Before the question could be answered, the farmers turned their attention to the skies above. Descending towards the plantation were twenty large dark grey colored craft. These craft were unlike anything the farmers or those of the Alliance had ever seen before. Clearly, this was not a good sign.

The twenty craft broke into ten two ship elements. Each element altered course towards a different preselected portion of the sprawling plantation. At the rear of each craft, the large cargo ramps opened. Slowing rapidly to forty knots of airspeed, the craft descended further to sixty feet of altitude above the Kassa fields.

"Beginning unloading of the first crate." The loadmaster announced.

"When the crate is unloaded, let it drop. Apollo will be beaming the crates aboard. Commence drop." Colonel Owen ordered.

Within each C-142 Nimbus, the first of their three crates rolled towards the open cargo ramp. Affixed magnetically to the rollers on the cargo bay floor, the sealed crates latches sprang open, yet remained closed. Reaching the end of each cargo ramp, opposing magnetic fields from the floor angled the crate towards the ground below. Springing open, the crates contents began to drop on the fields drifting by below.

These contents were a new addition to this world. On Earth, they were known by several names. Melanplus Devastator, the devastating grasshopper, or just the devastator; these pests were long the scourge of corn farmers. Fully winged, and three centimeters in length, each devastator could consume its weight in corn every hour. Now, they were being introduced to Kassa.

From each Nimbus, great expanding clouds of devastators spread. Like the biblical plague of old, the devastators swarmed towards the inviting fields beneath them. Not only would they consume Kassa in its stalks, the devastators would also consume the plants themselves. As the transplanted population took root, their offspring would continue to ravage the Kassa fields for as long as they could produce.

All around Worrel and the farmers, flocks of grasshoppers flew about. The gathering of men panicked in the face of something unknown to them. Farmers ran in all directions. Worrel viscously swatted the pests away from him to no avail. Turning towards his underlings, pointed towards the large craft delivering this plague.

"Shoot you fools!" Worrel bellowed.

Following their leaders orders, five Alliance soldiers aimed their pistols skyward. Though left unsaid, each of the underlings knew that pistol fire at such a large craft was futile at best. Overcoming range limitations, several of the pistol rounds found their mark, impacting the Nimbus passing overhead.

"Apollo, this is Bandit Lead. We are taking some small arms fire. Request close air support." Colonel Owen said into the communications net.

"Bandit Lead, air support is inbound now. Estimated time of arrival is thirty seconds." The Apollo's communications officer said in reply.

Silently, two newly modified F-302's tore through the sky. Courtesy of their Link-16 data links, Bandit Lead's aircraft passed along the position of the shooters on the ground relative to the approaching 302's. Brining their rail guns online, the 302 pilots depressed their weapons triggers, unleashing a hailstorm of rail gun rounds. The booming rail guns announced the presence of as yet unheard and now uncloaked fighters.

Several hundred rounds impacted the ground, cutting down two of the more unfortunate Alliance soldiers. In a panic, Worrel jumped from the cart on top of which he stood, and sprinted away. Better to fight another day was his thinking. Refusing to look back towards his underlings as he sprinted, Worrel did take note of the lack of weapons fire from his men.

Floods of newly transplanted devastators took hold across the Kassa plantation. Spreading out like a fog of consumption, the millions of insects began the process of voracious destruction of all Kassa on this world. It would be many days before the Alliance learned the true extent of the damage begun this day. What they would learn would enrage Lucian Alliance leadership to heights not seen in recent memory. P6G-452's days as the source of the bulk of Alliance Kassa supply were over.

**Moody Air Force Base, Georgia**

**Earth**

**Milky Way**

Valdosta, Georgia is known for very little in the world. Its one major landmark was also its single largest feature, Moody Air Force Base. Moody is charged with worldwide air support, force protection, and combat search and rescue operations. Originally named Valdosta Airfield, the Airfield was later renamed after an early Army aviation pioneer, Major George Moody. Also located on the grounds of Moody Air Force Base is the Moody Campus of Embry Riddle Aeronautical University.

Assigned to Moody Air Force Base was a unique unit in the United States Air Force. The 820th Base Defense Group is a force protection unit of the Air Force, tasked with airfield security in theaters of war. Former members of the 820th could be found on off world teams assigned to the SGC. The concept of the 820th is to have a high operational tempo, and to be ready to deploy to any location at a moments notice. Once on location, the 820th provides any Air Force expeditionary force with fully integrated, multidiscipline, high qualified, and self-sustaining force protection capability.

Tomorrow, after the formal ceremony, the 820th would have a new commander. Recently returned from a tour he referred to as exile, Colonel David Telford would find himself in the driver's seat. Recalled from his position as commander of Midway Station, in the void between the Milky Way and Pegasus galaxies, Telford had been sure he was being sent to a number of places. Greenland, a recruiting center, or possibly something worse had been his prediction. Upon being told that he was to lead the men of the 820th, Telford was stunned.

"What condition are the men in?" Colonel Telford asked, seated comfortably in the current commander's office.

"Overall, the men are in good shape. The 822nd Squadron is coming off a rotation to Langara, and will be going into stand down for thirty days. The 823rd Squadron is replacing them as the alert force. They are my go to guys most of the time." Colonel Tom Hill replied.

"Motivated?" Telford asked.

"You could say that. I like to feed them gunpowder and raw meat." Hill replied with a laugh.

"Good to know. I will get the others in good shape quickly." Telford reassured.

"Are you sure you are up to it? From what I heard, you have only had two science types under your command for a while." Hill explained in not so delicate terms.

"My exile is the stuff of legend in the Pentagon. I can't say I ever wanted the most memorable point of my career to be an anecdote for what not to do." Telford grimaced.

"About that David, let me be frank. I had a talk with the operations officer for Air Combat Command." Hill stated.

"The topic of discussion?" Telford asked.

"You. General O'Neill directed your posting here as CO. My understanding is he is giving you a chance to redeem yourself. If you want some free advice, don't screw this up." Hill said plainly.

"Obviously, I want to succeed here." Telford countered.

"I know that David. Just remember that this is your one shot. You have a chance to make your mark here. These are good boys who know how to get the job done." Hill continued.

"Good to know." Telford said, looking down at the floor.

"Enough about that. Let us go tour the Squadrons. Give you a chance to meet the men." Hill said, rising from behind his desk.

As the two men rose from their seats, Colonel Telford's mind raced. Could it be true that General O'Neill was actually giving him a chance to redeem himself? He had been left at Midway Station for so long, surrounded with those two idiots, that if command of a hot dog cart came up he would have jumped at the opportunity. This new command was his chance. He knew he could lead men, now he just had to prove that again to those above him. Yes, he could succeed here. Not only could he, but he would. The future of his career in the Air Force depended on him doing so.

**Hunter Army Airfield, Fort Stewart, Georgia**

**Earth**

**Milky Way**

Once known as Hunter Air Force Base, later to be transferred to the Army, Hunter is an instillation known for special purposes. Subordinate installation to Fort Stewart, Hunter's five thousand occupant's kept the bars of Hinesville, GA full many nights of the week. Units housed here tended to gravitate towards the special operations variety. 1st Battalion 75th Ranger Regiment, 3rd Battalion 160th Special Operations Aviation Regiment, and oddly Coast Guard Station Savannah called the installation home. During the days of NASA's Shuttle program, Hunter had served as an alternate landing field for returning orbiters.

Orbiting in the distance, over Richmond Hill, a single Sikorsky MH-60K special mission Blackhawk belonging to 3/160 climbed. Aboard the special operations helicopter sat a squad from Bravo Company, 1/75 Ranger Regiment. The newest member of 2nd Squad sat, his eyes fixed on the Georgia terrain below. It certainly did not resemble home down there.

Home for Private First Class Frederick Mathas was Holdrege, Nebraska. When he closed his eyes, he could still imagine he was back home on his family's farm. When asked by someone why he passed up the chance to play football for the University of Nebraska, Mathas told them about the night Wraith forces attacked Earth. That night, Mathas and his longtime girlfriend had not known if the world was doomed or not. So, like many other teenage couples in Holdrege, the decided the best thing to do was lay on a blanket neat the corn field, and stare up at the night sky. It was on that night that Mathas decided to follow in his grandfather and fathers footsteps.

The Ranger way of life ran in the Mathas family.

Frederick's grandfather too had been a young man when he became a Ranger. In a fit of coincidence, his grandfather had also been a 1st Battalion Ranger. His grandfather, also named Frederick, had been present at the most crushing defeat of a Ranger unit in Army history. 30 January 1944, young Sergeant Mathas and the men of 1st Battalion had moved to assault and capture a small town in central Italy, named Cisterna Di Latina. Seeing the coming attack, German forces made their move first. Unable to escape and completely surrounded, 1st and 3rd Battalion fought German paratroopers for five furious hours. Out of ammunition, the two battalions fought nearly to the last man in brutal hand-to-hand combat. When it was done, only six men of the 760 escaped. Sergeant Mathas was among them.

The father of PFC Mathas had also served. For the father, Gregory Mathas, his war had been Vietnam. Lacking any true Ranger units, Corporal Gregory Mathas served the Ranger mission in a Long Range Reconnaissance Patrol Company. Unlike his father, Gregory's war was much different from his fathers. Physically and emotionally healthy, Gregory finally returned home, married, and later fathered five children. The youngest of which was PFC Frederick Mathas.

Finally, Frederick's dream of following the unofficial family tradition of serving as Ranger had come true. Enlisting to become a Ranger, the natural athlete had sailed easily through Basic Combat Training in Fort Benning. Airborne School had been fun, as he had told his family on calls back home. Though he was serving in a Ranger unit now, he had yet to attend the formal Ranger School. His time would come, six months from now, according to his First Sergeant.

The largest part in a young soldier's development is not found in the training. Instead, the friendships they develop along the way, which will serve them later in their carrier is the single most important factor. 2nd Squad was filled with interesting characters. Coming from all over the United States, they had become surrogate brothers for Mathas. With these men at his side, the Frederick would become a Ranger, in training as well as creed. That is, if they did not get him arrested during a bar fight first.

"Hey Mathas, when we get back change into your civilian clothes quick." Corporal Bayhearn yelled over the roar of the helicopters turbine engines.

"Why, what's up?" Mathas asked.

"Tonight is our last free night before the company goes on Ready Ranger Force rotation." Bayhearn explained.

"Ok." Mathas said with a confused shrug.

"Do I have to explain everything to you? River Street man! It's nickel beer night at Wet Willy's!" Bayhearn exclaimed.

"You almost got us all arrested the last time. Remember?" Mathas asked.

"That's remember, Corporal. Toss one midget and everyone refuse's to ever forget." Bayhearn argued.

"I wasn't talking about the midget….Corporal." Mathas replied with an arched eyebrow.

"You mean the taco stand? I paid the guy and he decided not to press charges. No worries." Bayhearn explained with a dismissive waive of the hand.

"Do me a favor. Promise me you will not wear that t-shirt that says 'touch it'. Ok?" Mathas asked.

"No promises Private. Now, go back to thinking about the corn farm. I'm going to plan the night out in my head." Bayhearn finished.

Going back to thoughts of home and a time before the Army, Mathas thought about how he had continued his family's tradition of service. Now all he had to do was serve his enlistment, and come home. Would the Army be what he thought it should be? Only time would tell.

**November Site**

**Milky Way**

Two weeks earlier, a lone Tel'tak had arrived at the joint Tau'ri/Asgard off world base known as the November site. Situated within a moon, the November Site was many things. Vessel docking point, SGC alternate facility, and research station were but a few of its many varied purposes. Descending into the depths of the large doors separating the underground facility from the moons surface, the Tel'tak had landed in a quarantine bay. Once there, its cargo was offloaded with care.

That cargo had been three men. Specifically, three captured and unconscious soldiers of the Lucian Alliance. These men had been captured in the same motion that had allowed for Major Carlyle's infiltration of the Lucian Alliance. Normally, captured enemy combatants finding themselves in the custody of the SGC were immediately interrogated. That these men had instead been captured by the Intelligence Support Activity changed that somewhat.

Interrogation of hostile subjects is a tricky business at the best of times. These men were the sworn enemies of Earth, having taken a vow to the Lucian Alliance. That meant extreme measures were necessary. To some, sensory deprivation was an extreme measure. Brigadier General Dean Frost had other ideas.

For two weeks, the three captured Lucian Alliance soldiers had waited in stasis. Preparations took time. Even with Asgard technology, time was required. During that time, Heimdall, chief geneticist of the Asgard had plied her trade. Using equipment delivered during her arrival, Heimdall had went about creating three cloned Asgard bodies of the type used before a cure for genetic degradation had been found.

While these three clones grew to maturity, the three Lucian Alliance soldiers had been removed from stasis while being kept unconscious. Attached to a piece of equipment not used recently, the Lucian Alliance soldier's minds were copied. The copies, much like software not in use, had sat in a standalone memory buffer of the mind transfer data core. Their minds copied, the soldiers had been returned to stasis.

Once the cloned Asgard bodies had reached maturity, the empty shells were removed from their growth chambers. Heimdall had then gone about the process of mind copy transfer. All the while, the cloned Asgard bodies were kept unconscious thanks to manipulation of glucose regulation of the Asgard form. After many tests, Heimdall had announced it safe to wake the subjects.

Now the three not yet awake Asgard bodies sat on patient beds in an observation room. Standing in the monitoring center down the hall, General Frost, Vala Mal Doran, Heimdall, and Supreme Commander Thor waited. Intently, the four watched the unconscious Asgard forms through the video security system.

"How long do you think it will take for them to wake?" General Frost asked.

"They should be fully conscious in a few moments General." Heimdall answered.

"Pity. They look so comfortable." Vala commented.

"Their comfort is not among even a secondary consideration. Though, I am surprised your government approved this type of intelligence extraction method General Frost." Thor stated.

"One of the perks of commanding a unit that does not exist. The matter was presented to the chief legal council at the Pentagon. The Geneva Convention does not apply, as the Lucian Alliance is not a signatory. Even if it did, it does not cover copying a mind and then implanting it in clones of an alien race. I think we are covered." Frost said blandly.

"Earth and your conventions. A law for everything is unhealthy. Takes the spontaneity out of living I say." Vala said with a frown.

"I believe they are waking now." Heimdall announced.

"Give them a minute or two. We want to play this for all it is worth." Frost decided.

In the patient observation room, the three diminutive Asgard forms began to stir. As they stirred, the three began to grumble. The Asgard form laying in the center of the three patient beds ran his hand over his head. All was normal for a brief second, until the Asgard hand shot to the top of the head quickly. Patting, rubbing, and frantically searching, the mind within the body panicked at the discovery of having no hair. As the Lucian Alliance mind contained within the Asgard body panicked silently, the other two cloned bodies sat up in their patient beds.

The first scream came from the patient in the center bed. Casting his eyes upon his hand, the Lucian Alliance soldier was not prepared to see a hand that was not his own. This one was not even the right size, shape, or color. It was gray! In the patient beds to the left and right of that in the center, the cloned bodies opened their eyes for the first time. Seeing Asgard, these two began to panic and scream.

As their fright gathered in intensity, the three cloned bodies put their feet on the floor, standing for the first time. The river of frantic words was indecipherable to anyone that may have been listening, as it was to them also. Twenty feet away, the single doorway into the room noiselessly opened. Through this open doorway, two humans and two Asgard stepped through.

"Welcome home." General Frost began.

"Release us now Tau'ri!" One of the Alliance soldiers demanded.

"Release you to where? We brought you home." Frost countered.

"Your mission was a success." Thor added.

"Home?" One soldier asked.

"Mission?" Asked another soldier.

"I see that they are a bit confused." Vala commented.

"Confusion is a normal side effect of the process." Heimdall admitted.

"You are back among the Asgard. For too long you have been on the mission of collecting intelligence on the Lucian Alliance." Thor explained.

"You lie!" A soldier spat.

"What are our names then?" Another soldier asked acidly.

"We cannot tell you your names. The process demands that you recall your names on your own. As your memories unfold within your minds this will all be remembered. It simply takes time." Heimdall explained.

"Do you really think we are stupid enough to believe that we are Asgard? We are human and members of the Lucian Alliance!" A soldier snarled.

"You need proof? Fine, show them." Frost urged.

"Please direct your attention to the holographic screen behind you." Thor directed.

A holographic display screen appeared several feet behind the three patient beds. On that screen, a number of photos were displayed. On the first photo, an Asgard was seen sitting in a chair speaking to a number of Earth dignitaries within the bowels of the Pentagon. The next photo showed an Asgard staring up at the Washington Monument on Earth. The last photo showed an Asgard seated next to a blonde woman, riding the Thunder Mountain roller coaster at Disney Land.

"These photos mean nothing!" A soldier hissed.

"Still need a bit more proof? Fine, follow me." Frost said innocently.

Inclined to follow orders when given, the three Lucian Alliance soldiers in Asgard bodies followed behind Frost and the others. Leaving the observation room, the group made their way seventy feet down the sterile hallway. Walking into a doorway off the hall, the three Alliance soldiers went silent at the sight before them. There, in stasis pods mounted into the far wall, were their bodies. Moving closer to the stasis pods merely confirmed to each that the bodies within were truly those they had seen in the mirror every morning for a lifetime.

"I understand this may come as somewhat of a shock. Take your time." Frost said sympathetically.

"We need you to provide us with the information you gathered." Thor urged.

"How can we be expected to believe this?" A soldier asked in an uncertain voice.

"You are Asgard. I know you are confused, but in time this will all make sense." Thor answered.

"This feels wrong." Another soldier said with sorrow.

"It feels wrong because it is supposed to feel wrong. The memories of a human life you carry are not your own." Heimdall explained.

"We created and implanted the memory of those lives." Thor stated.

"Why?" A soldier asked in shock.

"We did this to protect you from discovery by the Lucian Alliance. You feel a strong sense of loyalty to the Lucian Alliance, do you not?" Frost asked.

"Yes." The three soldiers replied in unison.

"We gave that sense of loyalty to you so that you could succeed in your task." Thor replied.

"Tell us what you learned. The future of your people, your true people, rides on this." Frost suggested.

"This is your chance to go down in the annals of history as the Asgard who saved their race." Thor pressed.

"I always knew I did not belong. Now I know why." A soldier said, more to himself than anyone.

"We are finally home?" Another soldier asked, mentally putting up the white flag of surrender.

"Yes, you are finally home." Thor said solemnly.

Moving to more comfortable surroundings, the three Alliance soldiers disclosed all they knew about current Alliance activities. First, they told of a new home world, filled with the peoples of many worlds. Some of the Alliance, others kidnapped and pressed into service as slave labor. They described an ever-growing fleet, and improvements to Goa'uld designs of the past. Finally, they went into Alliance motivations. They sought retribution from Earth for the humiliation of defeat, and from Earth's denial of Destiny to the Alliance. The information these men passed along would be put to use soon.

**Please leave a review. It only takes a moment, and it is greatly appreciated! Thanks!**


	12. Chapter 12

Here is the newest chapter. A few of you were itching for things that go boom, so this is the start of that. Once again the drums of war are beating. In addition, if you have any special requests for things you want to see in this story, now would be a great time to let me know. Have a great week everyone! Enjoy! 

**Possara**

**Lucian Alliance Home World**

**Milky Way**

For three days and nights, a steady procession of Alliance Al'kesh drawn cargo trains had arrived from the industrial world of Del'mak. The world of Del'mak was once the industrial engine driving the System Lord Sokar's domain. As each cargo train was unloaded, the Al'kesh with empty cargo modules in tow, departed once again to repeat the process. In their wake, each Al'kesh left a collection of armored vehicles.

Procured in trade with Tagrea, these examples of off world design were vastly improved over the original. Not content to rule simply as they currently did, with an interstellar fleet, the Lucian Alliance was stepping into the small club of worlds with powerful ground armies capable of expeditionary war fighting. As happened often in this corner of the universe, the status quo of the Milky Way had once again shifted.

Inside the inner sanctum of Lucian Alliance command, Kefflin and his lieutenants sat. At Kefflin's insistence, his underlings had rushed at great speed for the meeting now unfolding. The tension, anger, and hostility of the gathered men were palpable.

"It must be the Tau'ri!" Vosh thundered as he slammed his fist on the table before him.

"How can we be so certain?" Sloviash demanded.

"This was not a military attack. Swarms of insects were the cause!" Bulak objected.

"Worrel, incompetent fool that he is, was there as the event transpired. Silence your bickering and let him speak." Kefflin commanded in low tones.

"A Tau'ri attack craft similar to a glider fired my position. I fought bravely, destroying three fighters with my own hand until my men begged me to save myself." Worrel explained with false bravado.

"Worrel, as a reward for your bravery, you will be given a special task requiring a man of exceptional courage." Kefflin announced.

"What is this task?" Worrel asked.

"We will discuss that tonight. Now leave us." Kefflin commanded.

"We cannot let the Tau'ri attack stand!" Vosh hissed.

"An attack on our livelihood is an attack on the Alliance itself!" Sloviash agreed.

"Do you have a plan for this?" Bulak asked pointedly.

"The time has come to not only expand our influence elsewhere in the galaxy, but to also hurt the Tau'ri." Kefflin said clearly, without emotion.

"How are we to do that?" Vosh demanded.

"We move as they do, calculating the impact of every step we take." Kefflin stated.

"We lack the power to oppose them directly!" Sloviash argued.

"For now, you are correct. The time when we match their power is approaching though. We must continue to gather our strength, and distribute that strength outside of the Tau'ri field of view." Kefflin replied.

"We gather strength elsewhere? Where might this elsewhere be?" Bulak asked.

"Arraignments have been made. Vosh, send word to our vassal state and tell them the time has come for them to move." Kefflin said behind a smile.

Later that night, Kefflin sat in his sitting room, looking over information on a tablet style display. Photos, intelligence estimates, and human intelligence complied from unknowing sources. Kefflin knew that to stand against the Tau'ri would require more than simple brute force. Instead, he would take the route of proxies, and unaware agents.

He had long considered the option he now pondered. Yes, this might be the distraction needed for the Tau'ri. Admittedly, Kefflin was well aware this was not a long-term solution. It was not meant to be. A river creates a canyon through thousands of years of erosion. The Tau'ri could be dealt with in a similar manner. All he needed was to erode away the Tau'ri will to involve themselves in galactic politics.

As Kefflin pondered this line of thought deeply, a figure entered the sitting room. Disregarding this new arrival for a moment's time, Kefflin's vacant eyes stared off into the distance as his mind poured over the problem filling his mind. Blinking his eyes clear, Kefflin turned his gaze towards the new arrival.

"I am here as you requested." Worrel began stiffly.

"Yes you are. Take a seat." Kefflin ordered in an inviting tone.

"I am honored to be considered for a special mission." Worrel stated.

"Before we begin, I must stress the importance of not revealing this mission to any of my Second's. Can you do that?" Kefflin asked.

"My allegiance is to you and the goals of the Alliance." Worrel replied formally.

"Good. Tell me Worrel, what do you know of Langara?" Kefflin asked quietly.

**Tagrea**

**P3X-744**

**Milky Way**

**Thirteen months ago**

Once, hundreds of years before, Tagrea fell among the planets composing Heru'ur's domain. Resources depleting, Heru'ur abandoned the planet, leaving the Tagrean people to their own devices. In an act of spiteful vengeance, the Tagrean's destroyed all historical records from the age of Heru'ur's rule. Years later, emerging from that dark time in their worlds history, Tagrea became a thriving industrial society with no clue about their past.

Later, Tagrea was reunited with those from the planet of their ancestors when Earth's first space faring vessel landed. Suffering a reactor overload, Prometheus landed on Tagrea in the hope of utilizing the world's stargate. This reunion ended peacefully, but was one marked by its many misunderstandings and sense of distrust between the two peoples.

Many years had passed since the Prometheus incident. Once again, a hyperspace window tore open in the distance. Exiting the window was the imposing figure of a Lucian Alliance Improved Ha'tak. Gliding onwards toward the world once belonging to Heru'ur, the Ha'tak silently stalked. Establishing a high polar orbit, the vessel sat. Shields up and sensors active; the mothership took no outside action.

Detecting the mothership's arrival as it powered past the Tagrean moon, the Tagrean Defense Force swung into high gear. Kalfas, commander of the Tagrean Defense Force, urged the immediate use of the planets defensive rocket batteries. Chairman Ashwan, Chairman of the People of Tagrea, remembering the arrival of the first Prometheus and SG-1, disregarded the pleadings of Commander Kalfas.

After hours of watching the vessel sitting silently in orbit, it was the unknown craft that initiated contact. Avoiding the pitfalls of Prometheus's landing, commander Kalfas kept this dialogue well away from the ears of Chairman Ashwan. That night, in the darkness, Kalfas arraigned a meeting with the representative of the Lucian Alliance in the desert to far to the west of the Tagrean capital city.

On his authority as the Commander of Security Forces, Kalfas ordered the deactivation of orbital radar tracking of the unknown vessel. To ensure the vessels descent towards the desert to the west was not witnessed, Kalfas ordered the radar tracking staff home for the evening, after swearing them to secrecy. Alone, Kalfas drove towards the rendezvous point, in the barren desert landscape.

Crossing the desert in his open topped all terrain vehicle; Kalfas looked towards the night sky. In the distance, he say the large form of the Ha'tak begin to take shape. Marveling at the vessels size, he thought back to the Prometheus incident. This time things would be different, he told himself. Clouds of dust billowed in the darkness, as the Ha'tak settled to the ground silently. Stopping his vehicle, Kalfas slowly approached the vessel on foot. At the base of the towering vessel, a shaft of light cut through the darkness. This light soon gave way to the outline of a human form exiting the crafts opening.

Cautiously, Kalfas walked towards the man approaching him in the distance. Even at several hundred yards away, Kalfas could see the physical difference between himself and the unexpected visitor. Kalfas was of average height and slight build, while the approaching man was taller and well muscled. This visitor's dark blonde ponytail irritated Kalfas, as he was balding. Stopping five feet from each other, the two men quickly sized each other up.

"State your purpose for coming to this world." Kalfas ordered boldly.

"I come seeking like minds. Perhaps introductions are in order." The visitor suggested.

"I am Kalfas, Commander of Tagrean Security Forces." Kalfas replied formally.

"Kalfas, it is an honor to make your acquaintance. I am Kefflin, leader of the Lucian Alliance." Kefflin said in introduction.

"I will ask you again, what is your purpose in coming to this world?" Kalfas asked.

"As I said, I come here in search of like minds. I also come to educate you about a civilization I am told you have encountered." Kefflin hinted.

"You mean Earth." Kalfas said plainly.

"We call them the Tau'ri, but yes they are also known as Earth." Kefflin answered.

"If you come on their behalf, I demand to know the reason for the subterfuge." Kalfas stated.

"My arrival is not at Tau'ri behest. I can deduce from your tone that you have no love for the Tau'ri." Kefflin said in an amused tone.

"My opinions are not the opinions of the Tagrean government." Kalfas spat.

"Ah, so your leadership is enamored with them?" Kefflin asked.

"Negotiations have been underway for sometime for the inclusion of Tagrea into an organization known as the United Worlds. The Tau'ri are very insistent that we become members." Kalfas answered with disdain.

"Have they requested basing rights for their military forces on this world yet?" Kefflin inquired.

"They have. That matter has been deferred until a later date in the future thankfully." Kalfas admitted.

"Then it seems my coming here was a mistake. It might already be too late for your world." Kefflin hinted.

"Is Tagrea in danger? I demand to know!" Kalfas demanded.

"I have said too much already." Kefflin rebuffed, while turning to walk away.

"My allegiance is not to the Tau'ri! My priority, my only priority, is the safety of this planet and people." Kalfas admitted urgently.

"Let me tell you a story the Tau'ri will never admit to you. Listen closely." Kefflin instructed.

"You have my undivided attention. Please, tell me your story." Kalfas pressed.

"Have you ever heard of the Lucian Alliance?" Kefflin asked.

"No, I cannot say that I have." Kalfas admitted.

"My people, the Lucian Alliance, have long been all that stood between the Tau'ri and complete domination of this galaxy. We are a peaceful people, seeking only to live our lives free of oppression. We value freedom of ourselves while we also value freedom of all worlds." Kefflin lied smoothly.

"This alliance, is it made up of worlds treated as equals?" Kalfas asked.

"It is. The Tau'ri hate the Alliance for that reason. We are an Alliance of equals, and that goes against everything the Tau'ri stand for. In rage at our refusal to ally with them, the Tau'ri have waged an undeclared war against my people. We are a group persecuted, and fighting valiantly against the imperialistic Tau'ri juggernaut." Kefflin continued.

"The Tau'ri have never made mention of this to us." Kalfas argued.

"Why would they? It would serve to expose their true aims to you and your people. No, the Tau'ri are a devious and sly people. They win you over with their wit and charm, while seeking to dominate the future of your world. The people of Earth refuse to allow any other world or people to approach their level of power. They savaged the Alliance fleet and many of our worlds. All of this they did to put an end to the group that sought only to check their power." Kefflin further explained.

"During their stay here after their first arrival, those from Earth created deep and lasting divisions between myself and Chairman Ashwan. I can see them doing as you have explained. Manipulators, nothing more!" Kalfas said in agreement.

"So you defied the Tau'ri once? They will not forget, and one day return to subjugate this world and your people." Kefflin said solemnly.

"I will not allow that to happen!" Kalfas swore.

"Your world lacks the power to defy the Tau'ri alone." Kefflin warned regretfully.

"What can we do?" Kalfas asked in desperation.

"My people and yours must stand together. The Lucian Alliance seeks your hand in friendship, not that of the Tau'ri sympathizer Ashwan. The Alliance needs you. This galaxy needs you. Tagrea and her people need you." Kefflin announced.

"How do we sidestep Ashwan?" Kalfas asked.

"As the Tau'ri have done; subtly." Kefflin suggested.

For three evenings, these covert meetings between Kalfas and Kefflin continued. At the end of the third evening, as the Ha'tak departed the deserts of Tagrea, Kalfas found himself a reenergized man. His long held beliefs about the Tau'ri had finally been confirmed. Vowing his support to the Lucian Alliance cause, a plan took form in his mind. Now was his chance to secure lasting safety for Tagrea, and it would be done through maneuvering instead of his normal highly vocal and argumentative style.

Fifteen days after the Alliance's departure, a political shakeup of high order took place within the Tagrean government. Kalfas resigned from his long held position as Commander of Tagrean Security Forces. In his place, he nominated his longtime protégé Liptis. Outside of the government, Kalfas took his rallying for vastly increased defense infrastructure and spending to the people. Weeks later, his grassroots campaign gained traction. In a public referendum, the Tagrean people spoke. The defense of Tagrea would become a prime focus of the world economy. The esteem in which the common man held Kalfas grew day by day.

**Shambhala**

**Milky Way**

**Current Day**

The rays of the setting sun shone brightly on the colored glass exteriors of the city's towers. Golden shafts of light blazed against sapphire blue, ruby red, and emerald green panels of the decorative glass. Had one photographed it, the result would have been an inspiring image of a metropolis amongst the stars. Within the halls of the picturesque cityscape, business as usual played out.

For the last twenty-four hours, delegates to the United Worlds along with their respective heads of state arrived in small numbers. The United Worlds organization, seeking to further increase its number of member civilization, had extended the invitation to join its ranks to Tagrea eight months before. During those eight months, Tagrea sat as a visiting nonmember world. In the coming day, Chairman Ashwan would sign the United Worlds charter, making his world a full voting member of the intergalactic body.

Chairman Ashwan and Commander of Tagrean Security Forces Liptis had arrived earlier in the day. That night, they sat in the place of honor at a banquet attended by member world's delegates. Wine had flowed over the course of the lavish meal. Commander Liptis refrained from drinking so much as a single glass, instead sticking with coffee. None took notice, assuming Commander Liptis was a man who wished not to dull his senses with the wonderfully aromatic Athosian wine.

Despite the large quantities of wine consumed the night before by all parties in attendance, none were absent the next morning. Over the always delicious breakfast served in the United Worlds dining hall, the mood was joyous. A world added to the United Worlds was always cause to celebrate. After breakfast was finished, and copious amounts of coffee and tea consumed, charter members of the organization moved to the lavishly appointed Signing Room.

Dr. Elizabeth Weir, as a charter member and matriarch of the Replicator race, sat in the front row of witnesses in the Signing Room. Before her time with the SGC and later the Atlantis Expedition, Weir had been known as a savvy diplomat and shrewd political operator. While with the United Nations, she became known for negotiating many treaties of importance and as a keen observer of human nature.

Looking at the Commander Liptis, Elizabeth's instincts told her something about the man was off. Everything in her mind screamed that his polite and formal demeanor was an act. It was almost as if he was an actor, following a script written by another she thought. As the signing ceremony began, Elizabeth put these thoughts out of her mind.

Seated beside and around Elizabeth Weir were other delegates of charter member worlds. Lya of the Nox, Penegal of the Asgard, United States Secretary of State Simon Barnes, representatives of the Canadian, Australian, and Russian governments were present. Also in attendance were members from other civilizations of the Milky Way and Pegasus galaxies. Secretary General Sean Lee, current head and spokesperson of the United Worlds, sat at a dark mahogany table in the center of the Signing Room.

Laid out before Lee, bound in a calfskin portfolio and printed on parchment, was the document solidifying Tagrean entry into the United Worlds. To Lee's left sat Chairman Ashwan, and to his right sat Commander Liptis. In front of each of the three men was a writing implement of historical significance, on loan from museums of Earth. A Russian pen from the time of the Czar's on loan from the Hermitage sat in front of Ashwan. In front of Liptis was a pen from the British Museum. At Lee's fingertips sat one from the Smithsonian. These would be used to sign the historic document.

Photographers at the corners of the room eagerly committed the scene to photo. Secretary General Lee, on behalf of the United Worlds, raised his pen and signed the document. A moment later, Ashwan raised his pen and followed suit. Commander Liptis picked up the writing instrument before him, and looked at it intently before setting it down on the table's polished surface.

"I wish to speak before we move forward." Commander Liptis announced.

Those in the audience nodded their heads in agreement to this request. Perhaps Liptis wished to make a statement of his vision for Tagrean involvement in this august body. Stiffly, Commander Liptis rose from his seat, to deliver his message while standing.

"You have all been so welcoming. A people must join the ranks of like-minded civilizations. Our commonalities of thought and belief bring us closer together. Relationships like these protect a world from tyranny at the hands of others in this galaxy, and in this universe. I celebrate the relationship Tagrea has been gifted." Liptis began.

In the audience, many nodded while others smiled broadly. The Commanders message was one the audience fully welcomed and embraced.

"As a people, we will move forward onto the galactic stage, and oppose those tyrannical powers we know to be present in this galaxy." Liptis continued, before turning his gaze towards Ashwan.

"I as well as those in this room, agree with your inspiring words. Very well put Commander." Ashwan replied proudly.

"We will be doing this without you Chairman Ashwan. On behalf of the Tagrean people, it is my duty to inform you that your services are no longer required." Liptis said formally.

"Now is not the time for political grandstanding!" Ashwan objected, clearly embarrassed.

"At this moment, Tagrean forces under my command are removing your appointees and supporters from their governmental postings. As the Commander of Tagrean Security Forces, I have declared a state of emergency on our world. As you are well aware, under a state of emergency, my position empowers me to select a new leader of our people. Whit those in this room as witness, I hereby inform you my predecessor Kalfas will assume the Chairmanship of the Tagrean government. As an enemy of freedom and of the people, you are to consider yourself unwelcome on Tagrea. Your exile begins now." Commander Liptis announced.

"You can not do this and hope to succeed!" Chairman Ashwan sputtered.

"It is done." Liptis replied simply.

Already standing, Commander Liptis quickly moved to exit the room. Those in the audience looked at him in shock at this unexpected development. To catch a career diplomat unaware and leave them speechless, it takes a major shakeup. Liptis had accomplished just that. For a long minute, the audience sat stunned before Weir and now former Chairman Ashwan began to speak.

"This is a coup, nothing more." Elizabeth fumed.

"The document has not been signed by both members of the Tagrean government, it is not ratified." Ashwan said in sorrow and shock.

"It actually is a binding document." Lee interjected.

"How do you come to that conclusion?" Ashwan asked.

'Chairman Ashwan and I signed it. The signature of Commander Liptis was not needed. His was nothing more than an unnecessary formality." Lee explained.

"In that case, Tagrea then falls under the charter of the United Worlds. We are bound by treaty to defend the people and true government of Tagrea." Elizabeth surmised.

"I believe it would be wise if those present contacted their respective governments on this matter." Lee urged.

**USS Edmund Halley**

**Tagrean System**

**Milky Way**

Seven hours after the bloodless coup within the halls of Shambhala, the Edmund Halley arrived in the solar system of Tagrea. Dispatched because she was the nearest vessel to the solar system, Halley was an unusual vessel for this type of mission. A Copernicus Class science vessel, modeled after and closely resembling Destiny; she was not a warship or one would expect to undertake diplomatic missions.

Her sublight drives powered the large vessel past Tagrea's lone moon. Following instructions from Earth, Edmund Halley's powerful Ancient designed sensors scanned Tagrea and the solar system around the planet. Detecting no satellite traffic in orbit, the large vessel maneuvered into geosynchronous orbittook station.

"Tagrean government, this is the Earth vessel Edmund Halley." The ships commander transmitted.

No reply came. For ten minutes, the vessels commanding officer waited for reply. When no reply came, he again transmitted the same message. Every ten minutes the vessels commanding officer repeated this process.

"Tagrean government, this is the Earth vessel Edmund Halley." The ships commander transmitted yet again.

"Earth vessel, you are not authorized to enter this sector. Depart immediately." A disembodied voice replied.

"At the direction of my government, we are here to pass along the insistence of my government and many others, that actions to remove Chairman Ashwan's administration from power cease forthwith. My government further demands that Chairman Ashwan be immediately returned to power." The Halley's commander stated clearly.

"Earth vessel, your presence in this solar system is unwelcome. Leave now or you will be deemed to harbor hostile intentions." The disembodied Tagrean voice replied.

"Edmund Halley is a science vessel, acting as a diplomatic courier. Freedom of navigation guaranteed by your world's membership in the United Worlds organization states clearly that we are not in violation of your sovereignty." The Halley's commander argued.

Far below, in a secure bunker beneath the Tagrean capital city, Defense Force technicians monitored the Earth vessel in orbit. High power phased array radar forty miles outside of the city painted the spacecraft with a continuous stream of radar pulses. For a moment, the radar technician's concentration was broken, as now Chairman Kalfas announced his arrival.

"What is the situation?" Kalfas demanded.

"Chairman, a large spacecraft has established geosynchronous orbit above Tagrea." A technician replied.

"Has contact with the intruder been made?" Kalfas asked.

"Yes Chairman. The intruder initiated radio contact. The vessel claims to belong to Earth." The technician explained.

"What did they say?" Kalfas asked.

"They demand the return to power of Ashwan, Chairman." The technician replied sheepishly.

"The Tau'ri have arrived to demand return of their prize." Kalfas whispered to himself.

"Chairman?" The senior technician asked in confusion.

"Do you have a targeting lock on the intruder?" Kalfas asked.

"We do Chairman." The senior technician replied.

"Are defense batteries standing by and prepared to launch?" Kalfas asked seriously.

"Battery six has been assigned in the event a launch order is given. The strategic rocket forces stand ready." The senior technician explained, as his stomach turned.

"The order is given." Kalfas said crisply.

"Chairman?" The senior technician asked in disbelief.

"The order is given! Launch on the intruder. Now." Kalfas ordered furiously.

The technicians exchanged shocked looks amongst themselves. Since the launch against the Earth vessel Prometheus years before, Strategic Rocket Forces had not fired a shot in anger. Chairman Ashwan had given standing orders not to fire on unexpected visitors. The technicians mulled this over, and hesitated to carry out the order to fire immediately. This hesitation infuriated Chairman Kalfas greatly. Overcome by anger, he stormed towards the firing panel beside the senior technician's consol. As he turned the firing key, he turned his furious scowl towards the senior technician.

"I said fire!" Kalfas raged.

Turning the firing key, Kalfas initiated a series of events. Receiving the order to fire from the turned key, the automated firing sequence engaged. Radar tracks of the targeted vessel were confirmed from other tracking sites scattered around the planet. Each of these tracks confirmed the current firing solution and launch data. This data traveled at light speed through underground fiber optic cables to the chosen launch site.

Reaching the subterranean launch site command center, the onsite Strategic Rocket Forces officer confirmed the launch order was valid. Fingers danced over the keyboard in front of the officer, as the launch data was transferred to the rockets selected for the task. At rest in their silos, the targeting data transferred into the rockets onboard computer. From that point, the process was automatic.

Explosive charges fired, blasting the protective concrete cover off two of the deep silos. Inside each rocket, valves opened, and hypergolic fuels mixed. On contact, the two hypergolic fuels reacted violently. Flame belched from the three circular rocket nozzles beneath each rocket. Overcoming gravity due to incredible thrust, the large rockets began to slowly climb from their individual silos. As the nose cone of each rocket emerged from the silo, umbilical cables attached to each rocket body broke free.

Flame and smoke erupted from vents surrounding the two launching silos. Noise thundered across the open plain surrounding the silo facility. Climbing, the rockets began to accelerate quickly. Gyroscopes inside of the rockets guidance system instructed the flaming bodies to rolls several degrees to the north. For the second time in the Strategic Rocket Force's history, they opened fire upon vessels of the Tau'ri.

On the bridge of the Edmund Halley, the avatar of the vessels artificial intelligence appeared. Seeing this, the Halley's commanding officer turned his attention towards the holographic representation he had learned to value as a member of the crew.

"What is it?" The commander asked.

"Sensors have detected two thermal blooms originating outside of the Tagrean capital city. Based on current flight profile, I surmise these are weapons aimed at this vessel." The avatar of Edmund Halley announced.

"We were warned they might open fire. Shields up!" The commander ordered.

"I detect first stage separation of both missiles. They continue to accelerate." Edmund Halley stated.

"Time to intercept?" The commander asked.

"Shields are now active. Three minutes commander." The avatar replied.

Outside of the bridge windows, a golden glow shimmered. Shield generators online, the Edmund Halley was quickly cocooned in her conformal defensive shields.

"Power up the sublight drive. Break orbit and maneuver away from the planet." The commander ordered.

"Maneuvering now. Despite maneuvering, I estimate high probability of missiles achieving intercept." The avatar stated.

"Open fire with the anti-fighter batteries!" The commander ordered desperately.

"That will not change the outcome. This vessel lacks anti-fighter turrets along the underside of the hull. Maneuvering towards the missiles makes possible engagement with the main weapon. That course of action lacks a high probability of success." The avatar explained.

"Time to intercept?" The commander asked again.

"Sensors detect third stage separation of both inbounds. They have exited the planets upper atmosphere and are continuing to close while accelerating. Impact in forty seconds." Edmund Halley stated.

"Sound read for collision throughout the ship." The commander ordered.

Throughout the Edmund Halley, red lighting activated, as claxons began to sound loudly. Men and women dropped what they were doing and quickly ran for safe areas. Edmund Halley's powerful sublight drive powered the vessel away from the planet of Tagrea. It was too little, too late though. Banking into a tight turn to starboard, Edmund Halley attempted to force an overshoot of the approaching interceptors.

Closing to within thirty kilometers of their target, the final stage of each rocket powered down. Explosive bolts fired, releasing the arrow shaped interceptor atop the final stage from its restraints. A final short pulse rocket fired at the end of each interceptor, accelerating them further. The radar mounted in the nose of each interceptor tracked the large target both fast approached.

Edmund Halley reversed its bank, and angled sharply to port. Spread apart by twenty kilometers, the nearest interceptor lost lock. The interceptor behind the first did not however. Inside the final interceptor, firing circuits armed. Programmed for a skin detonation, the interceptor charged headlong into the conformal shield of the Edmund Halley, striking one hundred meters in front of the sublight drive.

Firing circuits discharged, initiating nuclear detonation of the warhead within the interceptor. The force of this detonation transferred directly into the underside conformal shields of the science vessel. Intense light and heat filled the cold space surrounding the vessel. In the vessels long corridors, those still rushing to safe areas were knocked bodily to the deck plating. Items not secured fell also. Women screamed at the chaos of the assault, unsure if the icy clutches of death was reaching out for them.

On the bridge, a shower of sparks exploded from overhead. The acrid smell of ozone permeated the air. For a brief moment, the Halley's commanding officer was speechless. Thanks to the need to safeguard his crew, he quickly regained his composure.

"Hull integrity?" The commander half yelled.

"Hull integrity has not been compromised." The avatar replied.

"Get us out of here now!" The commander said with urgency.

**Please leave a review! It only takes a moment and is greatly appreciated!**


	13. Chapter 13

**++++ Here is the latest chapter. It is out later in the day than I intended, but better late than never. My hope is everyone is having a wonderful week so far. For those in the US, have a great 4th, and stay safe! ++++**

**Ellden Storm: **On the issue of blind spots in the defensive screen of Edmund Halley, that is an issue to take up with the writers and CGI team of the series. The Copernicus Class are new build copies of the Destiny. In show, you will see that Destiny lacked bottom mounted weaponry other than the main large bore weapon. Yes, it is a flaw, and one I exploited in the knowledge that someone would cry foul. As it is an Arkos built copy of Destiny, it lacks Asgard improvements other than the neutrino ion generator I exchanged for the traditional Destiny power generation system. The weapon strikes against Edmund Halley did not damage the ship structurally, instead only buffeting the occupants greatly. The particular engine that drives Kalfas is one of protecting his world and people, from threats both external and internal. This drive is so strong that it leads Kalfas to a state of paranoia and manic behavior. Earth has not double dealt with Tagrea, but it also has not engaged in open sharing of intelligence, technology, or gate addresses. The arrival of Kefflin, and the information received merely serves to strengthen the paranoia Kalfas feels towards Earth. It is a vindication of sorts for him. How exactly would Kalfas verify the information he was given? Lack of knowledge of other gate network addresses and a lack of spacecraft precludes that. On the point of Kefflin having obvious intel on Earth's previous encounter with Tagrea, you are absolutely correct. Does this stem from a mission report provided by Telford once upon a time, or does a current leak exist? Tagrea is an isolated world, lacking the means to walk the galactic stage. How exactly would they have known the Lucian Alliance? Kalfas is unaware of Lucian Alliance intentions, and their history. Simply put, Kalfas is blinded by the belief that he was right all along, and must protect his world.

**Kitsune of Darkfire:** Structural damage to the Edmund Halley did not occur. If you recall the aero braking maneuver Destiny performed with a gas giant previous to recharging in series, you will recall the buffeting and vibrations transmitted throughout the ships hull. The inertial dampeners failed to compensate then, and it is now shown in the story. If anything was learned throughout the three shows of the Stargate franchise in relation to ships, it is that anything larger than a cap gun or spitball will lead to sparking on the bridge.

**Alba Longa**

**Milky Way**

In the hills outside of the capital city of Alba Longa, amongst the lush forests and rich valleys dotting the hillside, sat a simple and outwardly unadorned temple. The Temple of Portunes, built shortly after the ouster of Khepri, had been modeled after the Temple of Portunes still standing in Rome to this day. Rectangular in shape, the Temple structure sat upon a high podium reachable by a flight of stone carved steps. Freestanding Ionic columns stood on all sides, with five columns found on the sides of the Temple, while four columns stood at the front and rear. Built of travertine and surfaces with stark white stucco, the Temple had aged well.

Following the well paved properly Roman road leading from the capital to the Temple was the current Flamine Portunes. Aulus Scribonius first assumed the mantle of his priesthood at the age of fifteen. Each month, Scribonius dutifully made the trek to the site of his devotion. While religion as a whole had taken a backseat on Alba Longa, Scribonius was pious in his devotion. Lacking understanding of the secret zealously guarded by each Flamine Portunes, few understood this devotion.

Crossing the threshold of the Temple's grounds, Aulus Scribonius took in the majesty of the structure, and the history it contained. Ascending the stone steps, golden tinted leaves blew in the breeze, signaling the coming winter. Reaching the top of these steps, the Flamine Portunes opened the well hinged bronze doors leading to the Temple's interior. The aroma of incense greeted his arrival.

Storm clouds approached in the distance. Low rolling booms of thunder reverberated throughout the hills. Not to worry, Aulus would simply remain in the Temple until the storm passed. Setting down the satchel brought with him, Aulus Scribonius went about preparing for his monthly ceremony. Candles were lit throughout the Temple's interior. Aromatic incense soon filled the air. On offering plates in front of the images of the many faces of Portunes, the Flamine laid cakes and a challis of honeyed wine. Donning the priestly robes of his office, Flamine Aulus Scribonius took his station before the now full offering plates. Raising his palms towards the Temple's gilded ceiling, he began his incantation.

"Father Janus, in offering to you this heap of cakes, I pray virtuous prayers, in order that you may be favorable and gracious to the children of Alba Longa, to my house, and to my household. Father Janus, in offering you this heap of cakes, virtuous prayers were well prayed, for the sake of the same things be honored by humbler wine. Father Janus, a new year is almost upon us, come and renew the sun. Janus, who was before all the Gods, to who our parents first invoked their prayers, from whom all things proceed. You, who have power over us and our enemies, to you I pray. I venerate, I ask your divine favor and beseech you, that you prosper the virtuous might and victory of the Roman People, the Quirites, and upon the enemies of the Roman People. May you inflict those enemies with terror, fear, and death. As I have pronounced these words, even so on behalf of the Republic of the Roman People, and of the Legions of the Roman People, do I devote myself and with me the legions of our enemies to the gods of the Underworld. Father Janus, source of years gliding by in silence, who alone among the immortal celestials sees his own back, come attend our nobles as your guests. Those whose labors secure delightful pastimes call upon you! All things I entrust to Patulcium the Opener. Now you are Janus the Gatekeeper, now Cerus the Good Creator, now Janus the God of Good Beginnings. Come now, most especially, you who are better of these kings." The Flamine intoned.

As Aulus Scribonius finished his incantation, booming thunder reverberated throughout the Temple. Howling wind blew open the bronze door of the structure. Turning quickly, the Flamine Portunes scrambled towards the doors, and managed to close them despite the wind. Latching the doors shut, Scribonius turned to see candles flickering. In the flickering shadows, his eyes detected movement.

Squinting his eyes, the Flamine was rewarded with the sight of a man standing in the shadows. Wordlessly, the shadowed figure approached him, crossing from darkness into light. On this figures face was a placid look of contentment, and a slightly mischievous smile.

"How did you get in here? You cannot be here now." Aulus Scribonius said firmly.

"Where else would I be more welcome?" The new arrival asked quizzically.

Polished bronze mirrors on the Temples walls carried the mans reflection. Each was the same, except one. In one mirror and one mirror alone, the mans reflection was not that of the figure standing before Aulus Scribonius. Instead, this mirror alone shown the reflection of a recent guest to Alba Longa; Dr. Daniel Jackson.

"The reflection is not you!" Scribonius pointed in shock.

"In your own beliefs, does not Father Janus have many faces?" Janus asked.

"Who are you?" Scribonius asked quietly.

"I am the bringer of a message. Tell me priest, do you honor your duties?" Janus asked.

"I do, as those who came before me have done." Scribonius replied resolutely.

"Tell me Aulus, have you ever taken the time to ponder the function of a lock and key?" Janus asked.

"I cannot say that I have. Father Janus is the keeper of keys." Scribonius explained.

"Oh yes, he is. Of that I am aware." Janus replied with a smile.

"What is your line of questioning about?" Scribonius asked.

"A lock is to protect something of value. It can be something of little or great value. That value is determined in the eyes of the beholder." Janus stated.

"I am afraid I do not understand what you are getting at." Scribonius admitted.

"A lock and key are as one, serving different sides of the same function. In the instance I speak of, you Aulus are a key of sorts. Now, you must simply find your other half. Your lock, if you will." Janus went on.

"Who are you?" Scribonius demanded.

"Consider me a helping hand. There are powers at work here beyond your understanding." Janus answered.

"I am a simple man with nothing but my duties as Flamine. I have no time for this." Scribonius complained.

"Time is all anyone has in abundance. Undercurrents in the river of time have converged in the necessary order. Your role is clear." Janus explained cryptically.

"I do not understand what you mean." Scribonius argued.

"Step through the calm seas to cross the stars. You will see me again." Janus hinted.

Before Aulus Scribonius could reply, the Temple's bronze doors blew open once again, despite being latched. Wind blew into the Temple's interior, filling it with golden tinted leaves. Managing to close the doors once again, Scribonius quickly wheeled around to his uninvited visitor, only to find the Temple devoid of anyone but the Flamine himself. His eyes darted left and right. Shock filled his mind, until a serene calm came over him. Dropping to his knees, he began to ponder the visitor's words. Looking towards the engraved images above the Temple's bronze mirrors, the Flamine Portunes fell deep into thought. Filling those thoughts were the mysterious visitors words, and the reflection of Daniel Jackson.

**White House, Oval Office**

**Washington, DC. Earth**

**Milky Way**

Seated behind the very same desk used by his predecessor and other past leaders, President O'Bannon sipped his coffee. As the Chairman of the Joint Chiefs entered, with the President's Chief of Staff in tow, O'Bannon motioned both men to take seats. Setting his coffee down, O'Bannon gave the new arrivals his undivided attention.

"Tell me what you have for me General." O'Bannon ordered.

"Mr. President, the situation with Tagrea has taken a turn. Not only has a coup taken place on Tagrea, the Tagrean Security Forces launched a nuclear weapon against the vessel I dispatched to make contact." General O'Neill began.

"Might that be because they felt threatened by the arrival of an interstellar warship?" Presidential Chief of Staff Ed Pine asked sarcastically.

"The vessel in question is a science ship! This is not the first time they have launched on one of our vessels." O'Neill fired back.

"You are generalizing these two episodes into one." Pine said dismissively.

"Mr. President, do you really want a war on foreign soil to be the mark of this administration? The United States is not the on call problem solver of every world's internal dealings." Pine stated

"Might I remind you that the head of the legitimate Tagrean government is in an asylum status in Shambhala?" O'Neill asked.

"What has Chairman Ashwan said so far Jack?" O'Bannon asked.

"Obviously Mr. President, he wants his government back, as any deposed leader would." O'Neill explained.

"I just do not see how this is our problem." Pine added.

"Mr. Pine, I am sure you are good at whatever it is you do, but you are out of your depth here." O'Neill said quickly.

"Is that so?" Pine asked in irritation.

"Yes, that is so. Ashwan signed the United Worlds Charter. Subsection sixteen ensures mutual defense. We are duty bound by treaty, ethics, and our belief in democracy to intercede." O'Neill extolled.

"Gentlemen, now is not the time for disagreement. As always Jack, you state your case effectively. What do you need?" The President asked.

"For now, I need to get surveillance assets in there. We need to build up a physical and electronic order of battle on the Tagrean military. We have had it easy in the past against the Genii, but those days are done. Tagrea has a modern standing Army, Air Force, and strategic weapons. Ashwan has been helpful in pointing us in a few useful directions. To fully exploit the intelligence he provided I am going to need to get a few men and assets on the ground." O'Neill explained.

"Military?" O'Bannon asked.

"No Mr. President. The men we will draw from F6, the black bag guys from the NSA. They keep a team on standby at Fort Meade. To that I want to use a few of our new ISR platforms for ground duties." O'Neill stated.

"What kind of a timetable are we looking at to get everything on the ground?" President O'Bannon asked.

"From the moment you say go, I can have them on the ground in twenty four hours." O'Neill replied.

"Mr. President, as your Chief of Staff, I feel compelled to point out that this idea is a mistake." Pine said.

"Your objection is noted. I took officer knowing how large the shoes of this officer would be to fill. Henry Hayes is a tough act to follow. War is always to be viewed as a last resort, but we must also never forget our dedication to allies and the concept of liberty. The British, Canadian, and Australian heads of state have already called to demand that we act. You have your go order General." President O'Bannon said solemnly.

Mr. President!" Pine said in shock.

"During the campaign and my career, you have always done what you thought was best for me Ed. I may not always agree with your opinion, but I have always respected it. Stop to consider for a moment the reaction of our allies if we do nothing in this case. If we do not stand behind an ally in need, how can we expect them to stand at our side when we need them? I agree that war is not what I want, but we are not yet to that point. This is simply intelligence gathering. This is not America out to avenge an injustice. Instead, this is a unified response to an ally in time of crisis. Unless something major comes up, I am inclined to go the route of negotiating with the new Tagrean government. That something major would have to be something truly major. Until we know more, we are going in to gather facts quietly." O'Bannon finished.

**USS Ajax**

**Tagrean Solar System**

**Milky Way**

USS Ajax, under the command of Colonel Everett Young, exited hyperspace on the outskirts of the Tagrean solar system. This exit point from hyperspace was chosen to avoid detection of the hyperspace window, by any sensors Tagrea may have for the purpose. Seconds after exiting the now closed hyperspace window, Ajax disappeared from view as her cloak was brought online. Invisible to the naked eye and sensors, Ajax silently sped towards Tagrea, pushed ever forward by the vessels powerful sublight engines.

Passing through massive asteroid fields in the outer solar system, Ajax continued forward. Next, she moved swiftly through the orbital plane of the solar systems largest body, a gas giant twice the size of Jupiter. Continuing onward, Ajax closed on Tagrea. Maneuvering past the planets moon, Ajax silently slipped into an equatorial orbit.

On the bridge, from his command chair, Colonel Young sent word to the mission modules added before departure from Arkos, which currently sat in the port side hanger bay. These mission modules tapped into the sensor suite of Ajax. Staffing the individual stations in each module was an array of personnel on temporary assignment to Ajax for this mission. Personnel from the National Geospatial Intelligence Agency, formerly known as the National Reconnaissance Office, manned one module, taking detailed ultra high resolution photos of the planet below. In another, electronic intelligence personnel broken up into signals intercept teams, monitored sensors tined to seek out electronic signals of any kind, and began to soak up all traffic crowding Tagrea's electronic spectrum.

In another module, air defense analysts quickly picked up emissions radiating from powerful phased array radar complexes on the planet below. Looking closely at the emissions, a consensus was reached that the phased array radars were eerily similar to early flight SPY-1 radar found on Ticonderoga Class cruisers. Further analysis led the analysts to believe that these radar sites were putting out enough wattage to possibly detect an uncloaked B-3 Chimera.

From the starboard hanger bay, six aircraft were cleared to launch. These aircraft were the recently added EF-302 aircraft, intended for the Wild Weasel mission. Before they passed through the hanger's protective energy field, each EF-302 activated its onboard cloak. It simply would not do to alert Tagrea to their presence. In flights of two aircraft apiece, each of the three flights accelerated, and began their decent into the planets atmosphere.

Ten minutes later, each flight of two aircraft were on station at three widely separated spaces in the Tagrean sky. At random intervals, one aircraft per flight would power down its cloak for a period of seven seconds. This was done to allow brief detection by Tagrean air defense forces. Known as 'tickling the line', this mission was meant to coax and provoke full activation of radar pickets on the planet below. Radiating fully, the air defense sites signals were dutifully recorded for analysis and later use in a concerted jamming effort should hostilities arise.

In another mission module in the port side hanger bay, several fighter tactics officers from the Air Force Fighter Weapons School watched intently the reactions of airborne units of the Tagrean Air Force. Each time one of the EF-302's dropped their cloak, those Tagrean fighters airborne reacted.

"See how these flights seem to turn directly towards the contact? Let's call it a forty second response time. Are we detecting any radar emissions from Tagrean fighters?" One Colonel asked.

"No emissions from the bandits." Another officer answered.

"That means they are tied to central control from the radar sites I'm assuming. That is like the old Soviet model then. That is going to cost them." The Colonel said to himself.

"I agree. We know how to beat that model of doing things." Another Fighter Weapons School instructor replied.

On the bridge of Ajax, sensor operators went about their portion of this fact finding mission. The Ajax's powerful sensors mapped out the Tagrean energy and utilities grid in each of the five major cities. Power planets, switching stations, and underground power lines were mapped out with precision. As this was done, data for surface and subsurface scans were passed along to one of the mission modules. This data would be turned over to the National Imagery and Mapping Agency, where hyper accurate maps of the planet would be made for combat use. As the surface scans were performed, military instillations, vehicle and aircraft numbers, and instillation inhabitant numbers were tallied. The physical order of battle for Tagrean Security Forces began to take shape.

On the planets surface at eleven separate points, momentary bursts of silver light cut through the dark night. In the lights wake, ten Cybernetic Autonomous Armed Trackers, or CAAT's appeared. At the eleventh location, a four man team from the ultra secret National Security Agency unit known as F6 shimmered into existence. Fully autonomous, the CAAT's were preset to scout mode. From their backs, an eggshell blue metal cylinder emerged from each. Unfolding from within these cylinders at top and bottom, sets of counter rotating rotor blades unfurled. Making little noise, these silent UAV's lifted away from each CAAT and into the night sky, transmitting imagery to their launching platform. UAV's away, the ten CAAT's scattered by many miles, moved out stalking through the night.

The F6 team was here for a similar, yet very different mission. Like their robotic counterparts, the F6 team was also on site for data collection. Instead of prowling through the night in search of their prey, the four men had been transported to their designated strike point. All they had to do was dig. Two of the four men watched the dark horizon in all directions, through enhanced night optics, for any sign of enemy activity. While they did this, the remaining two men carefully and quietly dug into the rocky desert soil with entrenching tools used many times for similar missions.

For two hours, the men toiled away at their task. Finally, the entrenching tools made contact with the soft rubberized covering of the thick fiber optic cable, buried here years before. Thanks to information provided by Ashwan, the general location of the cable had been known. Sensors aboard Ajax had pinpointed its position precisely. Carefully, the two men cut into the soft outer housing of the cable, revealing the many hundreds of optical light filled strands making up the bundled cable.

Security experts have known for decades that fiber optic cables can be tapped for communications interception. Many viewed that possibility as impractical though. Aware that physical interruption of fiber optic strands could be detected using time domain reflectometry, most outside the intelligence community viewed fiber optics as secure against wiretaps. Luckily for the National Security Agency, modern network equipment and network configurations regularly failed to detect most types of optical taps.

Optical taps make possible the unknown interception of one hundred percent of all information transmitted over a fiber optic hub line. A successful tap can be achieved with merely an optical tap, packet sniffer software, an optical/electrical converter, and a simple laptop computer. Gathered information is then stored locally, before being forwarded on to the intruder.

Digging beneath the fiber optic cable with a trowel, the two man tap team slid a deflated rubberized balloon into the groove. Wrapping the custom built optical splitter over the exposed fiber optic strand bundle like a blood pressure cuff a doctor would use, the splitter cuff was sealed around the data cable. Touching a button on a remote in his hand, one of the F6 technicians activated a small black box attached to the balloon. Slowly, the balloon filled, creating a bend in the fiber optic bundle. As the cable bent, each strand exposed the light based data stream to the optical splitter. This captured data was relayed to another small box beside the cable, which would transmit the 'take' as it was called, to the NSA station on Tartarus for analysis. Tagrea's data networks were now penetrated and exposed for Earth to see. Their mission complete, the F6 team beamed back aboard the Ajax, one hour before sunrise illuminated the barren desert plain between cities.

Moving swiftly, yet silently, the assortment of CAAT's progressed towards areas of activity detected by their individual UAV's. The dark grey metallic bodies of the CAAT's adjusted to the coloring most likely to avoid detection, thanks to the adaptive camouflage technology built into each unit. Several closed in on military instillations and airfields, where they would lay in wait, silently observing and reporting their findings via subspace link.

CAAT 04 closed in on an altogether different instillation. Not a military base or critical infrastructure site, this site was instead a small township surrounded by high fences. Walking the perimeter of these fences were stern faced armed troops. Settling into a depression in the desert soil, CAAT 04 disappeared fully from view of any who might come looking. It's UAV hovering above the township unseen, as its cameras and enhanced auditory sensors scanned. In the distance, as the sun rose, a small convoy of vehicles could be seen approaching the townships single gate.

This convoy of vehicles passed through the townships lone gate. The five vehicles stopped in the town's center, and men began to pour out. Kalfas and his security detail moved towards the town center with purpose. Having ordered this instillations construction month's before, this was the first time Kalfas had ever visited the site himself. Aware of the problems supporters of Ashwan could bring about after his seizure of power, Kalfas had ordered that appointees and Ashwan sympathizers be interned here. During the early stages of his reach for the Chairmanship, the town's new inhabitants had been quietly collected during the night, and brought here.

Seeing Kalfas standing in the town center, the angry and somewhat frightened new inhabitants poured into the center as well. Were it not for the security team members standing between the inhabitants and the new Chairman, Kalfas would have had reason to fear for his safety.

"Why are we here Kalfas?" A man from the crowd demanded angrily.

"Chairman Ashwan will never stand for this!" Another hissed.

"The political landscape of Tagrea has changed. I am now your Chairman." Kalfas announced.

"Preposterous!" A woman spat.

"Ashwan's actions forced me to take action. The dangerous road Ashwan was following towards full relations with the Tau'ri is now at its end." Kalfas explained.

"Relations with the Tau'ri promised to usher in a new age for Tagrea you fool!" A man yelled.

"As you are all aware, negotiations were underway for some time between Ashwan's government and the Tau'ri. The purpose of those negotiations was for a Tau'ri military base. They sought to occupy this world! Why else put a military base here?" Kalfas asked rhetorically.

"I led that negotiations team Kalfas! The Tau'ri mean us no harm. They are friends to this world. They offered to train our military alongside their own." A woman argued.

"Instead, I have secured a relationship with the Lucian Alliance. They are a collation of people who refuse to bow under the yoke of Tau'ri oppression!" Kalfas continued on, ignoring the argument presented.

"Release us Kalfas!" An elderly man demanded.

"Your beliefs and political allegiance to Ashwan threaten the security of Tagrea, so release is not possible at this time. You will remain here until I see fit to reintegrate you into society." Kalfas made clear.

Coming quickly from the parked vehicles, Kalfas' chief aide approached. Standing near the Chairman, the aide began to speak in low tones, hoping to prevent the crowd from overhearing what was said.

"Chairman, air defense units are reporting sporadic contact with unknown objects in our atmosphere. Liptis felt it important I inform you immediately." The aide stated.

"I believe it to be the Tau'ri, come to claim the world they lust after. Let them look upon a world I will never allow them to enslave!" Kalfas thundered.

The crowd in the township center had grown to encompass all detainees placed here. Anger, shock, and disgust rippled through the crowd. Large collections of angry people sometimes take on a life of their own. Seeing their chances of freedom evaporate, the crowd surged towards the security team, and Kalfas himself. They wanted freedom, they wanted justice, but most of all at this point they simply wanted to hurt Kalfas in new and imaginative ways.

Surprised by the surge forward of the crowd, the security team backed up. Backing up soon gave way to pushing and manhandling of detainees within arms reach. Despite this, the security team kept their weapons on safe. His attention attracted by the sudden commotion, Kalfas looked in horror at the angered crowd clearly intent on laying their hands upon him.

"It's a coup! Shoot!" Kalfas yelled.

On reflex, security team members leveled their automatic weapons at the crowd. Firing indiscriminately, they mowed down all in sight. Men and women fell to the ground, as bullets tore through flesh and bone. For thirty frantic seconds, screams and weapons fire echoed through the air. When it was done, a horrified Kalfas was whisked to his vehicle by the security team. Hovering silently overhead, the UAV of CAAT 04 captured the event. These images were quickly broadcast via subspace link to Earth forces.

**Please leave a review. It only takes a moment, and is greatly appreciated!**


	14. Chapter 14

**++++ I apologize for the delay in getting this chapter out. Professional matters reared their ugly head. This chapter was one that came out a bit dry, and nothing I changed managed to alter my opinion on that. I can only hope that you enjoy it, and it leaves you ready for more. Do not forget to get those special requests, if any, to me now so that they can be worked into the story if possible. Have a great week everyone, and a fantastic weekend to come! ++++**

**The Dude:** Destiny will make an appearance, filled with a revelation, once the Tagrean situation concludes. It is coming, I promise.

**Idavoll**

**Asgard Home World**

**Andromeda Galaxy**

Rising from the surface of the Asgard home world, among lush forests and towering peaks, gleaming towers clawed at the vivid blue sky. Sitting higher in the sky than even the tallest of towers present was the levitating anchorage point for the Asgard fleet. Currently at anchor, awaiting departure, sat a large contingent of the fleet. Hala, flagship of the fleet, and seven sister ships of her class, twelve O'Neill Class vessels, and ten Daniel Jackson Class science vessels stood ready.

On the bridge of Hala, Thor stood at the helm. Taking a moment to look out across the anchorage, serene black eyes took in the sight of the task force around him. The mission to come was one performed at the behest of friends and allies of the Asgard. His mission was clear, and nothing would deter the Supreme Commander from accomplishing that mission.

Hala was the first to release umbilical lines running from her hull to the anchorage point. In turn, the other seven Hala Class vessels also cast off lines, soon to be followed by the O'Neill's and Daniel Jackson's. Individually, vessels large and small, warship and science vessel, silently reversed away from their mooring stations. Leading the assortment of vessels, Hala began her climb skyward, and the others followed suit.

Forming into a long line, the assortment of powerful Asgard vessels climbed higher into the sky. At a speed belying their great size, the string of vessels accelerated as they rose towards the heavens. Moments later, the vessels crossed the atmospheric threshold, and crossed over into space. Two minutes later, at a distance of several hundred thousand kilometers from Idavoll, the formation of vessels jumped into hyperspace.

For eleven minutes, the Asgard vessels raced at incredible speeds matched by few races. As suddenly as they entered hyperspace, the collection of Asgard vessels exited. Remaining in line formation, the vessels engaged their sublight propulsion, with Hala still in the lead. Soaring through the empty space in this area of the Andromeda galaxy, sensors aboard all vessels present register the presence of a black hole in the distance.

Growing larger and larger on the many ships external viewing screens sat a relatively new addition to the Andromeda landscape. Massive in its proportions, the Andromeda super gate stood. One of several emplaced over the last year, this super gate was part of a growing network of such intergalactic portals. Other examples could be found in galaxies near and far.

Turning his attention to the dialing platform on the bridge of Hala, Thor began to input the address of the Pegasus galaxy super gate. Each address icon transmitted saw a reaction from the eighty individual gate modules. Power coursed through each module, and surged to the modules beside it. Power saturation levels from the gate momentarily overwhelmed the sensitive sensor arrays of each Asgard vessel.

Exploding outward, raw energy flowed into empty space as the unstable vortex took shape. Those energy patterns manifesting in physical form soon settled into a stable event horizon. The gateway was now ready. As one, the Asgard fleet engaged sublight drives at low power settings, and began their walk towards the doorway that would carry them to the Pegasus galaxy. Each passed through the event horizon, where vessel and crew alike dematerialized and were transmitted to the active super gate many millions of light years distant. From this point forward, Thor and those under his command had a mission. That mission was to bring the Vanir back into the fold.

**Earth**

**Sol Solar System**

**Milky Way**

Seven hours after the video capture of what was now referred to as the Massacre of Tagrea, footage of the event was seen in the Oval Office of the White House. As the Chairman of the Joint Chiefs General Jack O'Neill narrated facts pertinent to the scenes playing out on the video monitor, President O'Bannon's anger grew. This was no longer simply defense of a deposed government.

Now, it was defense of innocents from an illegitimate government with the blood of its own people on its hands. At the meetings conclusion, President O'Bannon informed General O'Neill he needed to consult with other world leaders, but assured the General he would get him authorization to intercede. The United States military was about to get a hunting license. Video footage provided the jus ad bellum needed.

In the United Kingdom, Canada, Australia, and NATO Headquarters in Belgium, the same video footage was shown to parliamentarians and government representatives. At the same time, the footage was also shown to the House and Senate of the United States. In each case, the video was presented in larger than life high definition, in all its grizzly detail, for shock value. Hours later, the governments of the United Kingdom, Canada, Australia, and the United States issued official authorization for the use of military force against the current leadership of Tagrea.

The North Atlantic Treaty Organization in turn offered any and all assistance for the coming conflict. This was done due to the enacting of Article V of the NATO Treaty, covering Tagrean attack on an alliance member, in the form of the Edmund Halley. Instead of mobilizing troops for immediate deployment, NATO member nations other than the US, UK, Canada, and Australia would prepare ground units for deployment should they be needed.

Warning orders from four nations soon went out to each nation's armed forces. Men and women currently on leave from their units were recalled for muster, in the case of personnel assigned to units selected for deployment. Equipment large and small was crated for transport, while vehicles moved to staging areas for loading on transport vessels. From within the bowels of Arkos, fleet units of the four nations fleets departed for the short passage to Earth.

Many of these vessels were of the BC-310 Class of vessels, known in the United States as the Veracruz Class of assault landing and transport vessel. USS Inchon, USS Tarawa, USS Saipan, USS Belleau Wood, USS Wasp, and USS Iwo Jima made their way to the United States. These vessels laded at sites around the country, from Fort Hood to Fort Carson, and Fort Reilly to Forts Bragg and Campbell. HMS Misoa, HMS Bulwark, HMS Hilary, and HMS Boxer laded at Wentworth Barracks, in Herford, Germany. HMAS Balikpapan, HMAS Tobruk, and HMAS Kanimbla came to rest at Robertson Barracks, outside of Darwin. HMCS Prince Henry and HMCS landed at CFB Edmonton in Alberta, and CFB Shiloh in Manitoba.

Once on the ground, the process of loading vehicles began. Aboard United States fleet units went equipment belonging to the 1st Cavalry Division, 3rd Armored Cavalry Regiment, 2nd Armored Division, 4th Infantry Division, 101st Airborne Division, and elements of the 82nd Airborne Division. Aboard British fleet units, vehicles and equipment of the 1st UK Armored Division was loaded. Australian fleet units loaded war fighting equipment and material of the 1st Armored Regiment, with supporting units in attendance. Canadian fleet units took aboard gear and equipment of the 1st Canadian Mechanized Brigade Group.

Loading the millions of tons of equipment went far faster than at anytime in the past. While vehicles were brought aboard in the traditional manner, transport beaming brought aboard the incredible amounts of containers and supplies each unit and their subunits would need. For three days, the loading continued. Members of each military unit deploying were confined to their respective garrisons, while mentally preparing themselves for the coming combat evolution. As this transpired, other units elsewhere prepared themselves for deployment by different means.

Within the halls of the Pentagon, war planners from four nations formulated plans that would carry men into battle. Fueled by a never ending river of coffee, cigarettes, and sandwiches the ground campaign plan took shape. In other corners of the Pentagon, the Air Tasking Order was built, making use of surveillance data from Tagrea. The offices of Psychological Warfare, Civil Affairs, and Electronic and Cyber Warfare played a part as well.

Lending assistance as a valued member of the NATO Alliance, Russia graciously agreed to a weapons test against several decommissioned ICBM sites within its borders. Though they would not be joining in the battle to come, Russia was thankful to play a part. Very few other nations would have been so readily agreeable to an orbital weapons test aimed at their soil.

Close inspection of radar signals intercept data from Ajax's mission caused somewhat of a stir. Computer simulations did in fact confirm an unacceptably high probability that Tagrea's larger radar sites might indeed detect the B-3 Chimera, or Vulcan as it was known in British service. Consulting several in house low observability experts, a solution was not found that would overcome the powerful Tagrean radar without costly and time consuming modification to each

B-3. Instead, the answer was found with a retired eighty five year old engineer, once employed by North American Aviation. Modifications proposed after speaking with this man were computer modeled for effectiveness, and two days later implemented.

Finally, an overall plan for the coming air and ground campaign was set. In turn, heads of state, and NATO representatives reviewed this campaign plan. Though the allied governments wished to avoid war, actions on Tagrea already transpired made war an unavoidable certainty. The die was cast. This die bore the name Operation Frontier Storm.

**Tagrea**

**Milky Way**

**Eleven days after massacre**

For three das, assets from Earth poured into the Tagrean solar system, and the space outside of the solar system. First, vessels of the Improved Daedalus Class, under cloak, began to patrol space outside of the solar system. Other BC-304's, also under cloak, patrolled within the system itself. This was done not only to quarantine the solar system from unwanted guests, but also to warn friendly vessels away lest they stray into a combat zone.

Each of these 304's employed discrete jamming of radio and subspace communications traffic that might emanate from Tagrea. Calls for help would not be getting out. Luckily, Earth forces used discrete portions of the available subspace communications spectrum, or this jamming effort could have hampered military operations within the solar system.

Twelve hours earlier, in the empty space beyond the edge of the Tagrean solar system, hyperspace windows tore open across a horizon of three thousand kilometers. The Prometheus Class carriers USS Benjamin Franklin and HMS Illustrious, along with their individual Carrier Battle Group accompanying vessels appeared. To the combat power of these battle groups were added Athena Class vessels from the United States, United Kingdom, Canadian, and Australian fleets. Proceeding towards their objective, the cloaked fleet broke into separate elements.

Both Benjamin Franklin and Illustrious took station thirty thousand kilometers from Tagrea's sole moon. Around them both, four much smaller vessels sat. These vessels were the diminutive by comparison Crossbow Class frigates. Athena Class vessels, eight in number, from both battle groups continued towards the planet, establishing orbit. The Athena's once in orbit reoriented themselves into a nose down configuration, with the bow of each vessel staring straight down at the planets surface from geosynchronous orbit. Tagrea's cities were visible on the bridge of each vessel.

During those twelve hours, munitions carts moved between the F-302's, FB-302's, EF-302's, and UCAV's stationary within vessel hangers. The herculean effort to make ready these lethal small craft once complete would leave these small craft ready for the task of war. Ready rooms on all vessels were filled with flight crews who would play a part in the coming battle. Many had taken to calling the opening moves of the campaign the 'misdirection tango', and the name quickly spread.

The appointed jump off time for Operation Frontier Storm was fast approaching. Key to the opening stages of Frontier Storm was timing. Across the fleet, men and women of the allied nations armed forces busied themselves with last minute tasks. This was done simply to bleed stress, calm nerves, and push lingering doubts of what the future may hold out of their mind.

Throughout the fleet, the call for crewmembers to ready for flight operations rang out. In the hanger bays of Benjamin Franklin, Illustrious, and the eight Athena's, flight crews moved quickly to their aircraft. Strapping themselves in, the flight crews went about aligning inertial navigation systems, and performing last minute diagnostics on weapons and aircraft systems alike. In the case of Unmanned Combat Air Vehicles aboard the two aircraft carriers, crew chiefs lovingly rechecked their charges, before patting the unmanned aircraft and wishing it luck. The launch window was but moments away.

Four million kilometers from Tagrea, thirty hyperspace windows tore open. These arrivals would be the first of many to come. From these windows emerged twenty American and ten British B-3 Chimera/Vulcan's. Uncloaked, the interstellar attack craft powered towards Tagrea. Speeding beyond the planets sole moon, the thirty craft charged past the two Prometheus Class carriers. As this happened, Benjamin Franklin and Illustrious begin launch operations, discharging incredible numbers of cloaked small craft. Angling towards Tagrea's southern pole, the thirty B-3's making up Scalp Flight raced headlong into the atmosphere for reentry. As they did, the Athena's in geosynchronous orbit also begin launching 302's of their own.

Coming in over Tagrea's southern pole, Scalp Flight evaded detection and observation by air defense units and casual observers on the planets surface. Maintaining radio silence, the bombers freely exchanged data through their onboard Link 16 data links. Descending through one hundred and forty thousand feet, the B-3's moved into line abreast formation, with five miles of separation between each aircraft. Racing at incredible speeds, the B-3's passed over vast swathes of landmass as it unfurled below. Looking at their sensors, flight crews aboard these craft took note of rapidly rising levels of radar energy radiating towards them.

Aware that the B-3 could not drop munitions while cloaked, the conclusion was reached that long range Tagrean phased array radar sites could possibly detect the uncloaked bombers. Thanks to information passed from the North American Aviation retiree, a workaround had been found. Each B-3 fuselage had been taken in for a last minute repainting. Applied in a layer five millimeters thick, this paint was a medium loaded with the element Strontium-90. Atop this lightly radioactive yet safe paint was put a clear coat sealing the lower paint.

The reason for this was simple, to some. Radioactive material, such as Strontium-90, produces a flux of Alpha and Beta particles and ionizes air, which in turn produces plasma. As the fuselage is surrounded by this plasma sheath, radar waves impacting this plasma are absorbed, and converted to heat, instead of returning to the radar transmitter and alerting enemy forces to an unfriendly aircraft's presence. While this method rendered the B-3's safe from detection at distance from the radar's transmitting towards them, this solution was not without consequences. First, the Strontium-90 emitted radiation levels of ten Curies per square centimeter, which the fuselage could easily shield the crew from. While unable to harm the crew, this radiation served to give each B-3 a visible glow. To deal with this, the cloaking systems aboard each bomber had been modified to compensate for this glow.

Remaining undetected by the Tagrean ground based phased array radar's, the B-3's pushed on. Heading north, towards Tagrea's equator, the bombers began to decelerate. Maintaining line abreast formation, the thirty bombers rapidly shed altitude, before settling at seven thousand feet. Entering the pre-designated coordinates of their launch points, the flight crews verified local position was updated in the stored munitions guidance systems.

Weapons bay doors opened on the belly of each B-3. In rapid succession, objects were ejected from each of the internal bays. This process repeated eighty times on each bomber. These objects were AGM-158E Joint Air to Surface Standoff Missiles. Their internal systems active, the JASSM's, modified to make use of the same propulsion drive as Ancient drone weapons, dove to three thousand feet above the deck. Accelerating to many times the speed of sound, twenty four hundred of the stealthy JASSM's quickly raced away from their launching craft, heading north towards the cities and infrastructure of Tagrea.

As the as yet undetected attack began in earnest, life went on as usual in the cities of Tagrea. As sunset approached, families settled in at home for dinner after a day of work. Penetration of Tagrean data systems made possible use of the planets telephone, email, and internet. Dinners in many homes belonging to individuals friendly to Ashwan not swept up in Kalfas's purge were interrupted by ringing phones. In each case, the individuals contacted were told to remain calm and in their homes, to await later contact.

Holographic generators no larger than a softball appeared in brilliant flashes of light at public spaces in each of the planets closely clustered cities. As these objects rematerialized, powerful transmitters on vessels in orbit covering the spectrum of radio and television on all frequencies activated, overpowering terrestrial transmissions. Springing to life, the holographic generators sprang to life, and begin to project an image eighty feet in height. That image was of President O'Bannon, seated in the Oval Office. Seeing this, crowds turned their undivided attention to the image.

"Citizens of Tagrea, I speak to you on behalf of the people of Earth, and the civilizations of member nations of the United Worlds organization. Your recent change in government stems from an act of subterfuge, perpetrated by a man of dubious character. The Tagrean people choose their government in elections tallying the spoken will of your civilization. The regime now in power is not one chosen by your will, but one that seized power. It is the intention of Earth to restore Chairman Ashwan to his rightful place as head of your government. To achieve that aim, I have authorized military intervention. Please be aware that we mean the Tagrean public no harm, and take upon ourselves this burden to defend your spoken choice of leadership.

Recently, Tagrean Security Forces launched a nuclear weapon at a civilian crewed science vessel on a diplomatic mission to your world. I am putting Kalfas and his regime on notice here and now that further deployment of nuclear weapons against Earth personnel or vessels will be met with harsh retaliation. You should be made aware that the destructive powers of our strategic nuclear weapons dwarf those in your possession.

The people of Earth wish for nothing more than to return Tagrea and the Tagrean people to the governance of Chairman Ashwan, while bringing Kalfas to justice for his crimes. What are those crimes you may be asking yourself? The footage you are about to witness will make those crimes clear. I warn you now; the footage is graphic and shocking. After viewing this footage you are about to see, as yourself if Kalfas is a fair and just leader, and if this is who you wish to lead your people." President O'Bannon's voice boomed.

As the video footage of the massacre of Tagrea played, a hush fell over the growing crowds. Shock, horror, outrage, and anger soon adorned the many faces of the crowds. Gasps and screams pierced the air as those crowds watched government figures well known to all were gunned down at the order of Kalfas. Public sentiment soured as the President's message and video footage replayed repeatedly. The first shot in the battle for hearts and minds had found its mark.

In the Tagrean capital city, Kalfas stood in the administrative support office of his staff. A television in the room suddenly changed from the government access channel, to President O'Bannon's speech. Video footage of the recent massacre pushed Kalfas over the edge emotionally. Blinded by rage and fear, he pushed the television screen down to the floor.

"I want this transmission stopped now!" Kalfas raged.

"It is on all stations Chairman! I cannot stop it!" A staffer argued.

As the sun set on the Tagrean landscape, the sky darkened. From high above, intense green shafts of energy begin to rain down. These green beacons were unlike anything the Tagrean public, now taken to the streets, had ever before seen. Shock and wonder about the meaning and origin of the light show spread throughout all who witnessed it.

Opting for a first strike to negate Tagrean Strategic Rocket Forces, the Athena's in geosynchronous orbit drew first blood. Making use of their Grodin weapons systems, each Athena Class vessel targeted and systematically fired on the Strategic Rocket Force silos outside the capital city. Grodin fire, impacting concrete and steel silo coverings, sheered through these protective enclosures. Heat from the beams caused shattered concrete to glow red. Slicing through the missile bodies at rest in the silos, solid rocket propellant reached ignition point in thousandths of a second, setting off a cascade of explosions. Lung rattling booms carried into the distance from rockets ripped to pieces. Cities in the distance noted the fiery glow in the distance marking the cascading explosions. Tagrea's orbital defenses were no more.

As these detonations rocked the Tagrean evening, the orbiting Athena's activated powerful electronic countermeasures, unleashing intense radar jamming towards the planets surface. Tagrean Air Defense personnel, kept on high alert since reporting sporadic radar contacts eleven days before, stared at their radar screens in confusion. Stress and constant high alert had dulled the effectiveness of these troops to a fraction of their capabilities.

Surprise about the demise of Tagrea's strategic deterrent turned to shock, and shock turned to panic as reports of explosions began to flow in from across the nation. Panicked antiaircraft gun crews immediately opened fire in all directions, despite having no targets in sight. Endless streams of tracer fire coursed through the dark skies above. From gun emplacements atop buildings in cities, and ringing each city, the reports of heavy caliber anti-aircraft guns resounded.

At airfields of the Tagrean Air Force, submunition equipped JASSM's sailed over runways and taxiways. As shroud covers ejected from the cruise missiles, small bomblets sprang away. As runways and taxiways were doused with these bomblet's, popcorn like explosions pitted concrete, and ripped into aircraft outside of shelters. Fuel trucks, aircraft, and munitions carriage carts exploded. Those personnel exposed were ripped to pieces by the shrapnel tearing through their bodies.

Above electrical switching stations scattered about the desert landscape, JASSM's passed overhead and ejected BLU-114/B bomblets. Falling through the air, each of these specialized bomblet's burst open, dispersing large numbers of graphite filaments. These filaments, only a few hundredths of an inch thick, floated down towards the exposed transformers. Making contact with these transformers, current arced through the filaments, vaporizing them, while setting fires and shorting out those transformers. As transformers shorted, cascading explosions rocked switching stations. Tagrea's national power grid began to shudder, and then fell altogether.

At power generation plants, JASSM's equipped with one thousand pound high explosive warheads angled their noses down. In terminal dives, these cruise missiles tore through the plants outer structure before detonation. Though Tagrea's power grid was already silent, the planets ability to generate power was being pummeled. Violent explosions marking the destruction of power planets were seen from the now darkened cities in the distance. Plumes of smoke marked each wrecked power plants location to those in the distance. Explosions at Army bases, railway yards, fuel depots, military logistics depots and factories supporting the Tagrean war machine soon joined the fray.

Dropping cloaks, FB-302's swarmed through the air like locusts. GBU-53/B Small Diameter Bombs rained down on ground targets of large and small importance. Two of these fighter-bombers ran astray of vigilant antiaircraft gun crews, and fell from the skies. The first of these to fall crashed into an apartment building, resulting in a thunderous explosion and a towering funeral pyre. The second FB-302 to fall survived just long enough for its female crew to eject, and parachute to the ground below.

Ground radar sites to the north, south, and east began to go offline. EF-302 Wild Weasel's were plying their trade with ruthless efficiency. Unleashing their AGM-88 High Speed Anti-Radiation Missile, or HARM, against the radiating radar sites, these missiles homed in on radar emissions. Those enterprising radar site operators smart enough to switch their radar's off thought themselves safe, but HARM was designed to continue homing in on radars gone inactive. Detonating, the HARM warhead's shredded radar antennas and in some cases site command and control vans. Joining their smaller cousins, Tagrea's large phased array radars soon joined the now destroyed tactical radar sites.

To the west, ground radar was left relatively untouched. While the Wild Weasel's hunted down and destroyed surface to air missile sites, and antiaircraft gun emplacements, search radars were left unharmed. For the fighter aircraft in the air belonging to the Tagrean Air Force, this was seen as a miracle in their favor. Scanning deeper to the west, these radar sites still functioning were in for a surprise.

One hundred miles away from these surviving search radar sites, a flight of twenty cloaked UCAV's flew at fifteen thousand feet. Following their mission profile, the twenty UCAV's powered down their cloaks and were immediately spotted by Tagrean search radar. Aware they were now being tracked; the UCAV's opened their internal weapons bays and deployed two ADM-160 Miniature Air Launched Decoys apiece. Their payload away, the UCAV's accelerated quickly, and continued on towards their secondary mission objectives.

Free from their launching UCAV's, each MALD unfolded a small set of wings. A small turbojet engine engaged, propelling the decoy along at the speed at which they were launched. Each ADM-160 was equipped with a Signature Augmentation Subsystem, which is made up of active radar enhancers covering specific frequency ranges. To Tagrean search radar, it appeared that their targets had magically doubled in number.

Following doctrine, these search radar sites contacted the Tagrean fighter aircraft orbiting nearby. Providing target vectors, the search radar operators directed those fighters piloted by their countrymen to intercept these enemy inbounds. This the Tagrean pilots did without question or hesitation. Advancing their throttles, the interceptors charged towards the directed radar tracks. Never did the Tagrean's suspect that they were being lured into a trap.

At twenty thousand feet of altitude, the teeth of this trap waited. Tracking the thirty one incoming Tagrean delta wing fighters, the twenty 302's made use not of their radar, but instead the newly added Distributed Aperture System. The thermal imaging picture provided by DAS allowed the 302's to verify the identity of the inbound aircraft. Tying the DAS tracking data into their helmet mounted cueing system; the 302's were rewarded with the growling tone of AIM-9X heat seeking missiles confirming that they were tracking the enemy aircraft.

Cruelly, the 302's allowed the Tagrean fighters to volley fire radar guided missiles of their own at the MALD's believed to be manned aircraft. Excitement welled up within each Tagrean interceptor pilot as they watched their missiles track in on the attackers of their world. Above these fighters, the 302's momentarily powered down their cloaks, and quickly launched twenty AIM-9X Sidewinders. Accelerating, the Sidewinders crossed the gulf between them and their targets quickly. As Tagrean interceptors began to explode, the surviving pilots began to evade their unseen attackers. That the 302's intentionally made sure several Tagrean aircraft would live to escape and tell the tale was something the Tagrean pilots would never suspect.

Those Tagrean pilots who survived, dove rapidly towards the ground, rapidly gaining speed. Urged by ground radar controllers, these pilots were told to scan the skies for a large object currently showing on radar. This the pilots did without question. What they saw horrified the aviators. From the skies a craft of dimensions unimaginable to the Tagrean pilots was seen. USS Ajax, with her shields up, was fast headed for the flat desert plains below. Frantic reports of this sight soon filled Tagrean radio networks still operating.

In the Tagrean Security Force command center, those frantic reports from ground radar stations and fighter pilots to the west flowed in. Further reports from small ground units confirmed the sightings. Standing in the command center with Liptis, Kalfas stood with an ashen face. Never had Kalfas expected the type of bombardment Tagrea was enduring. His nerves were frayed, but he knew the location of the enemy landing area.

Quickly, orders flowed out to ground units from many sectors to rally together. It would take hours before the troops were rallied together, but once they were action would follow. Earth's invading forces would be met on the ground, and put down before establishing a beachhead. Tagrea would be kept safe. Unknown to Kalfas, military commanders in orbit watching the scene on the ground below unfold, knew that the bait was being taken.

**Please leave a review. It only takes a moment and it is greatly appreciated. Thanks!**


	15. Chapter 15

I apologize for not directly addressing reviews in this chapter. Next chapter I will return to the practice. For those of you wanting to see Destiny, here you are. We will soon be seeing Atlantis, and the other cultures. It takes time to get to that point. Have a great week everyone, and a better weekend! This chapter is one I tore apart and rearranged a dozen times, so if it is off from the usual, I apologize. 

**Destiny**

The dim passageways of the Ancient vessel Destiny were paths Dorin had walked many times. Each time he returned, memories of the vessel soaring through the universe alone, in her time before the arrival of those from Earth, filled his thoughts. During those days, he had often wondered if the vessel understood the concept of loneliness. Much later, he learned that Destiny did understand the concept, and had often felt the pangs of loneliness.

Since the redeployment of Destiny, the atmosphere was much changed. Now, the ship was brimming with life and enthusiasm. Finally, a crew that not only enjoyed their time aboard, but also believed in the overall mission manned her. Their disregard for the dangers involved, and the incredible personal sacrifices made to be here, earned each of those crewmembers Dorin's deepest respect.

Making his way towards the observation deck, Dorin was pleased none of those crewmembers were about. In his mind, walking among them invisibly would be disrespectful of their privacy. Approaching the observation deck doors, Dorin resumed physical form. Pushing the doorway activation button, his eyes took in the swirling palate of color flowing through the viewing port. Stepping through the doorway, Dorin was instantly aware that he was not alone.

Ignoring that fact, he stepped towards the large window. Stopping, feet from it, he marveled at the sight of Destiny hurtling through space at faster than light velocity. Often since his ascension, Dorin had stood in this very spot to watch this scene. He found it soothing. Out of respect for the other occupant in the room, he watched in silence.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Nicholas Rush asked in a soft Scottish brogue.

"That it is. I have come here many times over the ages to take in this view." Dorin replied, not taking his eyes off the window.

"I come here after most of the crew is asleep to think." Rush explained.

"Does it help?" Dorin asked.

"Some of my best thinking happens in this room." Rush answered.

"As does mine Nicholas." Dorin whispered.

"Might I ask what brings you here Ambassador?" Rush asked.

"You may. I am here to enlighten you. Would you be so kind as to wake the Colonel Davidson, Eli and his partner Ginn, and Doctor Perry? I will await their arrival and yours in the core interface room." Dorin stated.

At the Furling Ambassadors request, Rush quickly exited the observation deck to wake the others. For minutes after his departure, Ambassador Dorin simply stood at the window admiring the beauty before him. As an ascended being, he had seen many things, but still reveled in the sight he now enjoyed. Putting those thoughts from his mind, Dorin soon departed the observation deck also.

Making his way quickly to the core interface room, also known as the apple core to those onboard, Dorin inspected the data display before him. As he inspected the data streams flowing across the screen, he took note of an arrival beside him. The avatar of Destiny had appeared.

"Hello Destiny." Dorin began.

"Welcome Ambassador." Destiny said in greeting.

"I trust all is well aboard and with the crew?" Dorin asked.

"It is." The avatar of Destiny replied.

"When is your next scheduled rendezvous with a seed ship?" Dorin asked.

"The next joining will occur in forty six Earth days." Destiny explained.

Before the conversation could go further, the doorway opened, and new arrivals entered. Dr. Rush and his wife Amanda; Eli and his wife Ginn; Colonel Davidson and Dr. Joseph Kent stepped through. When first woken, those now present had been concerned something was amiss with the ship. Seeing the always present smile of Dorin reassured them greatly. Fanning out across the room, the new arrivals settled in.

"It's a pleasure to see you Ambassador." Colonel Ian Davidson began.

"The pleasure is mine Colonel. Colonel Young sends his greetings." Dorin replied.

"How is the Colonel?" Eli asked.

"He is well. We recently went on what you would call a field trip." Dorin answered.

"Anywhere good?" Eli asked.

"The Furling home city. I unveiled it to him, and gifted it to Earth." Dorin replied.

"Kind of like Vis Uban then?" Eli inquired.

"Very little like Vis Uban. The Furling built in grander scale than the Ancient's." Dorin answered with a shy smile.

"What is it you wished to speak with us about Ambassador?" Colonel Davidson questioned.

"Officially, I am here to review your recent progress in deciphering the cosmic microwave background message. Admittedly, I am well aware of your progress. Unofficially, I am here to educate you on something of historical importance pertaining to the message." Dorin hinted.

"Historical importance?" Rush asked with a raised eyebrow.

"As you are all aware, Destiny is on a mission examining the cosmic microwave background radiation, looking for evidence of an intelligence existing before the creation of the universe. What you do not know is that it was not the Ancient's who discovered the message, but instead the Alterran's." Dorin explained.

"Navigation logs show clearly that Destiny was launched from Earth." Rush argued.

"That fact I am in no way disputing Doctor. Destiny's launch point in no way changes the fact the message was first discovered when the Ancient's and Ori were one people, in the Alterran home galaxy. That discovery set off years of debate." Dorin continued.

"I have reviewed the philosophical debates stored in Destiny's computer core. They say nothing of this." Rush countered.

"Nor should they be expected to. Immense amounts of time passed between the message discovery, and the launch of this vessel." Dorin replied.

"How much time exactly?" Eli asked.

"Roughly two thousand years." Dorin answered.

"Wow!" Eli exclaimed.

"When the Ori and Ancient's were still one people, the Alterran people, they were a race of differences. The Ori were devoted to faith, while the Ancient's dedicated themselves to science. The discovery of the cosmic microwave background message directly led to the split between these two groups." Dorin continued.

"Are you saying that discovery was what started the civil ware that forced the Ancient's to depart for the Milky Way?" Colonel Davidson asked.

"Yes Colonel that is what I am saying. Those that would later be known as the Ancient's sought to examine this discovery from a scientific basis, while the Ori did not. The Ori say this as a divine message from a higher power. Ascension was known to them, from a few rare instances it was witnessed at that stage in their evolution. Ori belief at the time was that ascension could take them closer to that higher power, which led to fundamentalist thinking taking root. Gripped by religious fervor, the Ori moved to vanquish the unbelievers. That is why the Ancient's fled to the Milky Way." Dorin said with a trace of sadness.

"So you are saying that the message we are after is the root cause to the enslavement of galaxies, and the death of millions who refused to bow before the Ori?" Colonel Davidson asked in disgust.

"No Colonel, that is a gross oversimplification. The discovery of this message is what led to the departure of the Ancient's to the Milky Way, and the later creation of your race. Everything the Ori did, they did out of a lust for power and their own vanity." Dorin replied.

"Why are you telling us this?" Amanda asked.

"So that you understand the history that contributed to your mission, and remember the price paid to make it possible. The conclusion of your mission will mark a close to a chapter of universal history filled with both high points and low points. Your mission is larger than any one of you. It is larger than us all. Now, to accomplish my official reason for being here, would you mind reviewing your most recent attempts to analyze the signal fragments with me?" Dorin asked.

**Tagrea**

**Milky Way**

Initiation of active hostilities on Tagrea greatly expanded possible tasking orders for the CAAT's already on the planets surface. While many would continue to their surveillance and reporting functions, four of the Cybernetic Autonomous Armed Tracker's were reassigned. Forming a network of their own, three of the four CAAT's relocated themselves, and began sharing information gathered amongst themselves. The time for stealth and covert measures was now past. Replacing it was the time for direct action. Due to the loathing professional soldiers had for those of their kind that slaughtered civilians, the CAAT's were going in.

The three relocated CAAT's, joining CAAT 06 already on station, converged on the area around the scene of the recent massacre of political opposition to Kalfas. Standing off half a kilometer from each corner of the fenced in township perimeter, the active camouflage systems seamlessly blended the CAAT's into the desert landscape. UAV's deployed from the four silently captured the township scene from the township and perimeter. As these images were processed, each CAAT's spinal plating opened, and from within each feline body emerged an M-25 Counter Defilade Target Engagement System.

Networked together, the four camouflaged CAAT's examined every facet of the tactical situation they faced. Opposition facing them was analyzed, leading to targeting assignments being assigned to each unit. As the order of fire was established, ammunition selections were made. Housed in the metallic ribs of each CAAT, a variety of twenty five millimeter grenades of different types sat. These would feed each M-25 once firing commenced.

Video stream from the four UAV's above the township passed from CAAT to the fleet in orbit. Men and women aboard several vessels monitored the data stream intently. Before reassigning the CAAT's to this mission, sensor scans of the township first validated the mission purpose. Coordination would play a large part in the minutes to come.

Silently, from points north, south, east, and west the four CAAT's moved towards the perimeter fence. The rough craggily desert terrain greatly assisted them in this task. Was this a flat desert, the four units would have surely been spotted as they approached. Five hundred meters from each corner, each CAAT settled down in a depression in the soil. Raising their heads out of these depressions somewhat, four laser rangefinders activated. These traced from prospective target to prospective target.

In the guard towers at the four corners of the perimeter, soldiers looked inwards, instead of out into the distance. Clearly, the fear here was of escape from within, instead of an external assault. Walking each side of the four cornered perimeter, two man teams of sentries strolled. Each guard had his individual weapon slung over a shoulder, not that it would have made a difference.

Adjusting their initial loading to thermobaric, the four CAAT's targeted the units most likely to interfere with the overall plan. Coordinating their efforts, the four CAAT's slowly extended their metallic legs, elevating their top mounted weapons into firing position. Simultaneously, they fired.

Sharp cracks marked the launch of four 25mm airburst grenades. Spinning as they moved through the air at two hundred meters per second, each grenade tracked the distance traveled by counting the number of rotations made.

Sailing through the opening of each guard tower, between the railing and the overhanging roof, the four 25mm grenades reached the center of the standing platform. Internal scatter charges fired, forcing a thick cloud of aluminum, magnesium, and a nanofuel oxidizer into the air. Dispersing in fractions of a second, the clouds filled the surrounding air. A secondary ignition charge fired, igniting the volatile airborne mixture. The resulting fireball quickly reached five thousand degrees, incinerating everything it met. Quickly behind this fireball, a crushing overpressure wave followed. The quickly expanding and retracting pressure wave left a vacuum in its wake, tearing each tower platform and its occupant's apart.

Before the guard towers met their end, the CAAT's were already reloading. The next set of four targets called for a different type of ammunition. Instead of thermobaric 25mm rounds, they instead loaded 25mm flechettes rounds from within their metallic ribs. As the rounds chambered in each M-25, the funeral pyres of each tower lit in the distance. Shifting their aim points, the CAAT's next targeted the four roving patrols at each side of the perimeter fence. These two man patrols looked up in shock and horror at the scene marking the deaths of eight of their comrades.

Firing again, the CAAT's once more unleashed death in a 25mm package. Closing on their targets, each round counted down the number of spirals to judge distance traveled. Moving in a blur detectable to the human eye, each of the four grenades quickly arrived overhead of the four sentry groups. Detonating above the two man groups, these rounds were far different from those last launched. On detonation, each of the four grenades unleashed sixty small slivers of metal, no larger than a sewing needle. Propelled at great velocity by the grenades detonation overhead, these flechettes tore through flesh, bone, and equipment. In a bloody heap, eight dead men fell to the ground.

CAAT 06 and CAAT 07, moving to finish what they started, bounded from their hide sights. The time for stealth and discretion was gone, and in its place, the time for fast and vicious acts of violence now stood. Moving at great speed, the two autonomous killing machines closed on the guardhouse standing beside the perimeter fence. Onboard sensor telemetry told the two CAAT's that the remainder of the sites guard force was inside. Networking allowed the two hunter killers to stage their attack as a team.

CAAT 06 loaded and fired a door-breaching round at the structure doorway in view. On contact with the upper portion of the door, the breaching round exploded outward into the door face. Torn from its hinges, the wooden door buckled inward and fell to the floor. The shock of this was still fresh three seconds later when the thermobaric round from CAAT 07 flew through the now open doorway and exploded. Contained within the confined structure, the thermobaric detonation blew out windows, and large sections of the roof. Internally, the guardhouse was ripped to shreds before being consumed in the high temperature wave of fire. Many of the men inside died, without understanding what was happening, except for two.

Hearing the detonations of the guard towers and those that followed, two of the guardhouse occupants quickly grabbed their rifles. Together, the two men crashed through the second doorway of the structure. Half running, half stumbling, the two frightened men escaped seconds before their comrades met their end inside the now flaming structure. Driven my fear and the desire to live, the two men ran headlong towards the desert patrol vehicle twenty yards away. Turning the key and bringing the vehicle to life before the CAAT's could engage, the men wildly drove away. Their destination ceased to matter as long as they lived to see another day.

Giving chase, CAAT 06 and CAAT 07 moved to pursue. Hurtling across the desert landscape faster than the vehicle they chased, the two hunter killers ran in pursuit. Like the predatory cat's found in nature they were modeled after, their legs moved in a flurry. Reloading a high explosive round, CAAT 06 closed on the fleeing vehicle from a forty-five degree angle. Firing quickly, the round accelerated away, exploding on contact with the front driver's side wheel of the vehicle. Flipping end over end, the vehicle landed on its role cage reinforced roof.

The driver, amazed he was still alive and intent on staying that way, grabbed his rifle from the wreckage, and kicked his door open. Rolling clear of the wrecked vehicle, his passenger forgotten, the driver fired his weapon blindly in all directions as he ran. As he fired, he began to believe he might survive. Seconds later, a flechette round dashed those hopes permanently. He fell to the ground, dead, never seeing death coming.

The guard in the passenger seat of the overturned vehicle faired far worse in the crash. Partially pinned in the wreckage, he could feel the warm blood running down his back. His upper torso out of the vehicle, the man knew death was coming. Around him, he heard movement. Though he was unable to move his pinned legs, the same was not true for his arms. Despite the pain, he brought his hand to his thigh mounted holster. Feeling the pistol in his hand gave him a moment of hope. Curling his fingers around the pistols grip, he used all of the strength he had left to bring the weapon to a firing position. As his pistol holding hand left the vehicles interior, further sounds of movement rustled behind him. Before he could release the weapons safety, a metallic clawed paw came down on his wrist viciously. Looking up, he saw a face unlike any he had ever seen before. Glowing red eyes stared at him venomously, as sun glinted off the metallic fangs protruding from the mouth. Had anyone been nearby, all that would have heard was a single shrill scream.

Within the township in the distance, many silver tinted points of light erupted from inside several buildings. As the survivors of the massacre of Tagrea were beamed to the fleet overhead, so too were Ashwan supporters and their families contacted earlier beamed to the Tau'ri fleet. Now, they were safe.

**USS Benjamin Franklin**

**In orbit of Tagrean moon**

**Milky Way**

Aboard Benjamin Franklin, and her sister ship HMS Illustrious, flight operations continued. From her flight decks emerged a constant stream of F-302 and 302 derivative craft. Streaming towards and away from the two super carriers, the constant streams of aircraft were posing somewhat of an air corridor nightmare. In the flight operations section, coffee flowed in great quantities.

Returning aircraft, once recovered, quickly wheeled to rearming stations. Their, with systems still running, the warplanes were quickly rearmed to allow for turn around deployment. As armament technicians lifted ground and air ordnance into the internal weapons bays, aircrews quickly exited the craft to make quick runs to nearby restroom facilities. Running back to their aircraft quickly, many of the flight crew grabbed sandwiches from trays where they were piled high. Foregoing coffee, most of the aircrew instead opted for sports drinks, hoping to replace electrolytes lost during their previous missions.

Aircraft rearmed, and bodies refueled, each aircraft taxied towards the launch area. There, at the direction of the carriers Air Boss, these craft waited in line for departure. Operational tempo's for the time being remained high. The fragility of the human body meant that this tempo could not be sustained indefinitely. As the air campaign progressed, certain rest periods would come into play. During that time, the UCAV's operating from both Benjamin Franklin and Illustrious would assume the primary role now resting on the shoulders of manned aircraft.

Center ship, above the multilevel flight decks of Benjamin Franklin, intense expanding shafts of silvery light appeared in the main quarantine bay. Cleared for the purpose, this bay was ringed with teams of Marines, and Navy corpsmen. Rematerializing, the Tagrean refugee's were shocked by their sudden relocation. Many of these men, women, and children were wounded. In most cases, they were frightened and somewhat distraught. Wounded were quickly surrounded by Tau'ri medical staff. Those not wounded, looked around at their surroundings. One of their number was Burlis Kot, former head of the Tagrean Air Force.

A military man his entire life, Burlis Kot had a trained eye. Each Tau'ri in the room was quickly looked over, and their place in the overall hierarchy estimate. Hearing a doorway open, Burlis cast his gaze in its direction. Judging by the reaction of the Marines standing guard, he guessed this new arrival was the military commander of all those present. As the Tagrean of highest military rank present, Burlis assumed a position of authority over the other Tagrean's present. Walking quickly, Kot moved to confront the newly arrived Tau'ri officer. As he stepped toward the Tau'ri officer, Kot overheard another individual report to the senior officer that search and rescue efforts on the planets surface had resulted in no joy.

"If you have come to restore Ashwan's government, why are you invading instead of negotiating?" Burlis Kot demanded angrily.

"We tried that. I am Admiral Clancy Grant, United States Navy. You are Mr. Kot, correct?" Admiral Clancy Grant asked.

"I am. Do me the honor of answering my question." Kot responded.

"On Earth, we call this an intervention. Unfortunately, Kalfas forced that intervention to come in the form of a military assault." Grant responded sincerely.

"Admiral, I demand to know why it is my pilots are dying!" Kot demanded sternly.

"Mr. Kot, do you really believe we are killing your pilots?" Grant asked.

"I witnessed your aircraft savaging Tagrean fighter formations. If that is not killing, I do not know what is." Kot argued.

"Come with me." Grant requested.

Admiral Grant, with a seething Burlis Kot beside him, exited the quarantine deck. Marines to their front and rear ensured walkways leading away from quarantine were clear. Three decks, and a transporter station later, the procession arrived at another sealed doorway. Standing guard to the left and right of the doorway were two teams of armed Marines. Seeing the Admiral, the Marines quickly came to the position of attention.

"Sergeant, open the door." Grant ordered.

Removing his coded access card from his uniform blouse, the young Marine Sergeant quickly slid his card over the card reader. A soft audible chime announced authorized access, and the double doors opened. Grant and Kot quickly stepped through the open doorway. Inside the compartment, dozens of men were seated around tables. While eating, these men spoke among themselves quietly. Several of them cast their gaze towards the two new arrivals. Seeing them, many of the men quickly rose to their feet.

Many of the faces Kot saw were faces he knew well. Some of these men had served under him. Others, he remembered from exercises several years in the past. These were his men. More than that, these were his pilots. Kot sat stunned by the realization that the pilots he saw die were not dead at all. Unsure of what to say, Kot turned to face the Admiral. On his face was a bewildered and dumbfounded look.

"How is this possible?" Kot stammered.

"We have our ways." Grant replied cryptically.

"These are my men, my boys. Why have you left them alive?" Kot asked honestly.

"Our two worlds will not always be at war Mr. Kot. Surely as a former soldier, you can understand that. When this situation is over, these men will be needed to reconstitute the Tagrean Air Force, and defend this world. Our quarrel is with Kalfas, not your men." Grant explained.

"You mean what you say?" Kot asked dubiously.

"You have my word as an officer and gentleman." Grant promised.

"You have shown me something I would never have believed possible. Now, let me educate you on something you may not know." Kot stated.

"I am all ears." Grant replied.

"Liptis is unhappy with the methods Kalfas has employed in his rise to power, and what came after. Liptis is a good man at heart, a man of honor. He could be the key to ending this insanity." Kot explained.

Kot continued to recount all that he knew of the growing divide between Kalfas and his protégé. Admiral Grant, listening closely, mentally recorded every word said. Looking out the window of the pilot containment room as he listened, Grant stared at tank shaped inflatable decoy's filling with air in the unused flight bay below. Had he been able to look through the ships hull, he would have also seen craft large and small spewing from the Veracruz Class transport ships in the distance.

**Surface of Tagrea**

**Milky Way**

Forty minutes after the arrival of Ajax above the planets surface, a caravan of aircraft descended towards the hovering warship. These craft were C-142 Nimbus airlifters. Arriving in groups of five, the arrivals continued for several hours. Sadly, one of the C-142's was lost to enemy fire as it moved to ascertain the location of a downed pilot during its departure from Tagrea. In the air above the makeshift landing sight, 302's from Ajax stood guard against any air threat that might come their way.

As each Nimbus set down on the hard packed desert soil, rear cargo ramps immediately lowered. During the first eight airlifter pack arrivals, vehicles belonging to the 11th Armored Cavalry Regiment, garrisoned at Joint Base MacArthur on Langara, rolled off. This detachment of the 11th ACR was composed of Main Battle Tanks, Armored Fighting Vehicles, and several large eight wheeled vehicles known as MTHEL's or Mobile Tactical High Energy Laser systems. In the second wave of Nimbus arrivals, heavily armed variants of the new HUMVEE replacement known as the XC2V rolled off.

The XC2V was a performance built, off-road specialized military utility vehicle. Where it differed from the HUMVEE it replaced was in its power plant, suspension, and armament. In place of the traditional diesel engine, each XC2V was equipped with a naquadah powered electric drive. Suspension rivaling that found on race built Baja trucks could be seen. Armament came in the form of electrical rail gun variants of the M-134 mini gun mounted on the roof, and a five missile pack in the back holding the Non Line of Sight Missile.

Manning these vehicles were the men of the Ready Ranger Force. In this case, these men came specifically from Bravo Company, 1st Battalion 75th Ranger Regiment. On the ground, these men knew what needed to be done. In two vehicle groups, the XC2V's moved forward of the earthen barrier Ajax had erected with her transporters. The tanks and armored fighting vehicles took station behind this barrier; their weapons aimed downrange.

As ground troops dispersed around the area, Ajax went about her next mission priority. Making use of her powerful radio transmitters, Ajax began to broadcast. Her broadcast was in the form of a premade recording. This recording contained unit to unit military chatter. Transmitted in the clear, in an unencrypted fashion, this broadcast was easily intercepted by Tagrean listening posts. To Tagrean ears, it sounded as if the entire Tau'ri army had arrived and was broadcasting.

Three hours later, the Tagrean scouting effort started in earnest. Launched from dispersal airfields not yet attacked, six Tagrean photographic reconnaissance aircraft streaked towards the location as fast as their jet engines could propel them. Playing into the expected development, Ajax ordered her aircraft to climb and not engage the inbound recon birds. Instead of making the Tagrean photo recon mission easy, which would have shed light on the unfolding deception, two of every three photo recon birds were struck with intense weaponized laser energy from the MTHEL's parked on the ground below. The surviving recon pilots, their film expended, streaked back towards their airfields, grateful to have survived the Tau'ri air defenses. Clearly, it was their skill that had singled them out to survive they believed.

Two hours after the photoreconnaissance over flights, the first ground probing began. In groups of three vehicles, two separate ground elements attempted to close in on the Tau'ri landing zone. The first of these groups to arrive quickly came under fire from XC2V NLOS missile fire. Two of the vehicles were destroyed, while the third was allowed to reverse away quickly. The second group to make a recon attempt kept their distance, believing themselves to be safe from rocket fire.

Watching the vehicles creep in the distance through onboard long distance imagers, the tank crews were entertained. Apparently, Tagrea had never considered long range tank fire possible. In the interests of educating their fellow human, two of the heavy rail gun cannon equipped Main Battle Tank's waited until the Tagrean ground recon vehicles began to pull away before opening fire. Propelled at incredible speed, the dart like sabot rounds neatly sliced through two of the three vehicles. Once again, a survivor was left to tell the tale.

As the Tagrean government viewed the photos of the reconnaissance flights, anger ran through the high command. Each photo showed Earth forces growing dramatically in number. Orders went out for all units in the defense sector to muster together, for one armored push. A single armored car battalion of Tagrean ground forces was ordered in first. Their death would serve to educate those to follow on the firepower awaiting them.

Three hours later, the armored car battalion had crossed the barren desert between them and their target. As the sun was beginning to set, each man in the battalion counted themselves luck to have the setting sun at their backs. Advancing with the armored cars were self-propelled artillery units. Once the distance to the Tau'ri landing zone was estimated to be fifteen miles, these artillery units stopped. Once set up, artillery fire arced through the air towards those from Earth.

As artillery rounds fell around the earthen barrier erected by the Ajax, Ranger manned XC2V's pulled back behind the defenses. For soldiers like Frederick Mathas, being on the receiving end of an artillery strike was far less pleasant than he would have imagined. Safe inside their Armored Fighting Vehicles and Main Battle Tanks, the men of the 11th ACR detachment rode out the shelling comfortably.

Finally, word came over the battle net that it was time to send a message to Tagrean forces. Gunners inside each MBT increased the power flowing to their large bore rail guns. Long range sighting systems showed their attackers approaching. Laser range finders on each tank quickly provided exact firing ranges. From behind their earthen defensive barrier, the tanks of the 11th ACR fired together in one booming blast.

In the distance, Tagrean armored vehicles blossomed in flame. Drawing first blood, the tank crews of the 11th shifted to rapid fire. With methodical precision, Tagrean men and equipment fell. In vain, those armored cars not yet aflame fired back. Due to the extreme ranges involved, Tagrean fire fell far short of its mark. When it was, fire illuminated the battlefield. Burning vehicles, smoke, and the smell of burning human flesh filled the night sky.

Once it was confirmed that the last of the Tagrean armored forces approaching were no more, the 11th ACR vehicles backed away from their defensive positions. Moving five hundred meters away, the armored vehicles came to a stop. The crews inside these vehicles watched in wonder as inflatable tank decoys appeared in flashes of light. Standing where the real vehicles once were at the defensive barrier, their faux main gun barrels pointing towards the destroyed Tagrean force in the distance, internal heat generators activated inside each decoy. To any looking through thermal imaging, these would appear to be the real thing.

Moments later, the 11th ACR detachment was engulfed in shafts of light. Courtesy of Asgard transport beaming, these men and vehicles soon found their way aboard an orbiting vessel of the Earth fleet. Their portion of this war was now over.

As for the Rangers and their vehicles, they set out towards Tagrean outposts far distant. On the battlefield, a most terrifying effect can occur. This effect is known as the rule of the LGOP. This, in its purest form is composed of small groups of highly irritated nineteen and twenty year old paratroopers. They are well trained, armed to the teeth, and lack serious adult supervision. They collectively remember their Commander's intent as 'march to the sound of gunfire and kill anyone who is not dressed like you…' or something to that effect. Happily, they go about their days work.

Six hours after the last of Earth's forces had departed the defensive area, the largest armored force Tagrea had yet fielded against the invaders closed in. Moving quickly, in the dead of night, their aim was to overwhelm and overrun the enemy. To do this, a force of three thousand armored vehicles converged on the desert location. In divisional formation, the march was orderly.

An hour later, their thermal target sighting systems detected the spectral outlines of Tau'ri tanks in the distance. Refusing to join those fallen on this field already, every Tagrean vehicle opened fire. Artillery, cannon, and chain gunfire smashed into the earthen defensive barrier. To the attacker's satisfaction, they saw enemy tanks break apart under the onslaught. In their hearts, these men believed that the true grit of the Tagrean fighting man would be shown this day.

As the Tagrean's overran the defensive works of the landing zone's perimeter, whooping victory cries erupted in many vehicles. As the men celebrated their victory, events above unfolded. Eight thousand feet above, a single B-3 Chimera silently cut through the night air. Opening its bomb bay doors, the large craft quickly dispensed one hundred cylindrical objects. These objects were CBU-97 Sensor Fuzed Weapons.

As the weapons fell, explosive bolts blew away three panels from each CBU-97. From these one hundred freefalling weapons, ten submunitions broke away, for a total of one thousand submunitions. As the submunitions fell, each rapidly ejected four Skeet's. Each of these Skeet's quickly deployed its individual parachute, to slow its decent. As the Skeet's fell, infrared and laser sensors scanned the terrain below. Finding a target rich environment, each Skeet fired indiscriminately. As each Skeet's two pound charge of Octal high explosive detonated, an explosively formed kinetic energy penetrator streaked towards and individual ground vehicle.

Neatly slicing through thin top armor, each vehicle exploded as the penetrator's lit fire to fuel and ammunition in each vehicle.

Burning vehicles, ammunition cooking off, and running streams of burning fuel marked the death of thousands of Tagrean ground troops. Never before in Tagrean recorded history had a single event caused so much death. While the Tagrean's came to grips over the crushing defeat, those from Earth watching from orbit celebrated a successful deception operation. Tagrea's first large scale ground engagement ended far different than Kalfas ever predicted. Sadly for Kalfas, a large portion of his ground forces were now gone.

Three hundred miles to the south, drop ships and vehicle landing craft were streaking through the atmosphere, towards rapidly filling landing zones. As they landed, drop ships disgorged troops and personnel. The larger craft lowered their rear ramps and deposited vehicles of war. Thanks to the decoy invasion location, the true landing zone of Earth's ground forces remained undetected and unchallenged.

**Please leave a review. It only takes a moment and is greatly appreciated. Thanks!**


	16. Chapter 16

Here is the latest chapter. My apologies for it taking two weeks to get into you hands, but work has been hectic, and certain individuals need to proclaim what is and is not politically correct really lessened my desire to write. Moving on, the Tagrean section has managed to take on a life of its own, but I intend to get that under control in the next chapter. Rest assured, we will be going back to other storylines. These last few chapters have been off the mark from what I normally like to put out there, and I intend to rectify this deficiency in coming chapters. Now is a great time to make requests for anything special you would like me to work into the story. Have a great week, an even better weekend, and enjoy! 

**Tagrean Population Centers**

**Tagrea**

**Milky Way**

In the wake of the opening days of the war, the Tagrean populace was left in shock. Never before had the Tagrean public considered warfare like that which the planet currently played host. Shock, fear, and a strong desire to get out of the line of fire engulfed all. Earth's opening shock and awe bombardment had achieved its goal, neatly subduing any desire to resist Tagrean's might harbor. Greatly helping that goal was accurate targeting of precision munitions, which limited nonmilitary casualties to a handful of unlucky souls.

Intermixed with the shock and fear the public felt, was another feeling. Having seen the video footage of the massacre ordered by Kalfas, a seething anger simmered through the public. While the Kalfas regime felt it logical that the public would take arms and rise up to repel the invading forces of Earth, instead, their disgust for the current leader grew. Realizing the invading Tau'ri were far better equipped to deal with Kalfas than they were, the public holstered their anger. It was agreed by most that the wisest course of action was to abandon any area that might become a combat zone.

As explosions boomed in the distance, many went out into the streets in groups. Converging on food centers, canned goods and other edibles were gathered. Clearing every shelf in sight, many grocery centers were devoid of anything and everything in less than a day. As these groups of scavengers gathered what they would need in the days to come, these groups began to communicate with one another. Soon, a plan began to emerge.

Some might see it as a sign of solidarity, while others would view it as a collective decision of the hive mind of those in danger. Tagrean's gathered in groups, and began their exodus from their comfortable cityscapes. Though many were leaving, many too chose to remain behind. In miles long streams, civilians migrated into the countryside. Packing what they would need, vehicles and those on foot set out for safe harbor. Men and women tended to teary-eyed children clutching toys, afraid of this change to their established patterns of daily life.

As these snaking convoy's flowed out into undeveloped areas of the world, they began to converge. Soon, what was once many columns of civilians merged into a handful. Two of these larger convoys merged into one, both making their way to the deep reservoir eighty miles outside of the Tagrean capital. As they moved, units of the elite Tagrean State Guard branch of the armed forces crossed their path. In each instance, soldiers of the State Guard berated the refugees for abandoning the fight. For the refugees, fighting for a government who would slaughter its own citizens was simply unthinkable.

Wanting no part in what they viewed as a losing battle, many but not all less prestigious units of the Tagrean military abandoned their posts in mass. Standing guard over the marching procession of civilians, these units moved towards safety in their armored vehicles. Soldiers in these units were well aware that only units of the State Guard had fallen under attack by the Tau'ri. In the case of several escorting units, State Guard formations only a mile away had come under intense aerial bombardment, while leaving regular formations intact. It was almost as if the Tau'ri were purposely targeting the State Guard. Talk of the massive defeat of State Guard interdiction attempts upon the Tau'ri landing zone circulated among the troops.

Regardless of the reasoning behind the Tau'ri attack plan, all felt it was better to abandon a war already lost. As Tagrean soldiers, their first duty was to the Tagrean people. Safeguarding these civilians came first. Having seen the Tau'ri provided footage of the massacre drove many to believe that they owed nothing to Kalfas and his government. One day, they knew, this war would be over. If it meant their own lives, they would defend these civilians with their lives.

Late in the day, Tau'ri aircraft took note of these marching columns. Instead of bombardment, the Tagrean's were greeted with the sleek black F-302's descending, and in several cases slowing to a low speed hover. From the cockpits of these aircraft, flight crews waved. Radio calls to escorting Tagrean units from these aircraft informed those standing guard that their path was clear. These units were also provided a discreet radio frequency to use, should assistance from the fleet be required. Joining these units watching over civilians was the Tagrean Armored Balloon Corp. Together, ground and air forces would stand as protector over their countrymen.

As word of Tau'ri promises of assistance made its way through the convoys, cheers rang out. Assistance was not the act of a conqueror. These units of the Tagrean military soon filled discreet frequencies of the Tagrean military band, alerting others that the Tau'ri were not the enemy. The great shift in sentiment begun before the Tau'ri air campaign continued to gather strength.

**Government Evacuation Bunker**

**Outside of Tagrean Capital**

A flash of light from recessed overhead lighting was all that had broken up the passing sight of the rough concrete ceiling. Though vision of the scenery was difficult through the hood she wore, the female F-302 pilot distinctly recalled the faint outline of an Al'kesh within the bunker that now housed her. Struggling against her restraints, Captain Ashley Vance desperately sought a way to free herself from the wheelchair to which she was bound. Panic, anger, shock, and fear coursed through her body and mind. Suffering from a mild concussion resulting from the ejection sequence from her disintegrating F-302, Captain Vance found it difficult to remain conscious for extended periods. Blood pressure peaking from her agitated state, Ashley once again found her vision dimming. Seconds later, black engulfed her once again as she passed out.

Icy cold water jarred her awake from her blissful period of unconsciousness. Startled, cold, and extremely agitated, Captain Vance woke with a start. Opening her eyes, she was greeted with bright light that made her headache orders of magnitude worse. At least her hood had been removed. Before she could focus her attention on her throbbing headache, or utter a single word, a course hand stiffly smacked her cheek. Screwing her eyes shut from the pain in her temples the impact brought, Ashley noted the coppery taste of blood in her mouth.

Gathering her senses, Ashley opened her eyes and faced her attacker. There, standing before her was a group of three men. One, based on his outfit, was clearly a member of the Lucian Alliance. The next, she recognized from briefings as Kalfas, leader of Tagrea. The third man, though she failed to recognize his face, was Defense Minister Liptis.

"Open your eyes!" Dovak, of the Lucian Alliance, snarled.

"Hey smart guy, do my eyes look open to you?" Captain Vance asked sarcastically.

Answering her question not with words, but action, Dovak responded with force. Instead of a repeat of the last assault, this time the Lucian Alliance member doubled a fist. With speed and force, his fist slammed into Ashley's mouth. Running her tongue over the backside of her teeth, Captain Vance checked to see if her teeth were still there, while noting the new flow of blood from her gums. Laughing, she hung her head towards the floor and whispered to herself. Leaning in closer to hear her whispers, Dovak was caught off guard when Ashley quickly raised her face to his and spit the pooling blood in his face. As shock ran through Dovak's mind, she continued to laugh. Behind Dovak, Liptis looked visibly uncomfortable.

"I grew up with three older brother's tough guy. You are going to need to do better than that to scare me." Vance said defiantly.

"Gentlemen, instead of assaulting this young woman, perhaps you should question her as you intended." Liptis urged.

"My people will find me, and when they do you are going to regret laying a hand on me. Especially you, tough guy." Vance warned.

"The only ones from your world with tracking beacons are your famous SG teams." Dovak countered in taunting tones.

"Ok, keep thinking that." Vance replied nonchalantly.

"Are you familiar with bunker shielding technology? You should be as this technology came from your people. This bunker is shielded. No one knows you are here. Besides, you are assuming that you will remain on this planet." Dovak further taunted.

"Vance, Ashley. Captain. United States Air Force!" Vance stated strongly.

"Ask her where the Tau'ri ground forces are." Kalfas requested.

"You heard him, where are they?" Dovak thundered.

"Vance, Ashley. Captain. United States Air Force!" Vance stated strongly once more.

Grabbing her red hair in his fist, Dovak angled Ashley's head back painfully. Bringing his mouth centimeters from her ear, he began to speak in low and threatening tones.

"You can tell me what I ask, or things will be hard for you. Do not make the mistake of thinking I have not learned how to hurt those from your world." Dovak threatened.

"Answer the question now!" Kalfas yelled.

"In case you two geniuses missed it, I am a pilot. Ground forces are the last thing I would know about." Vance replied.

"What is your mission?" Kalfas demanded.

"Answer the question or the pain begins!" Dovak snarled.

"You! We are here for you! Did you think you could murder your own people and we would do nothing? Someone just like me is going to end your time in power." Vance answered icily.

As Kalfas and Dovak whispered quietly to one another, Captain Vance looked left and right. Taking in her surroundings, she quickly noticed a fellow aviator. Unconscious and bound to a wheelchair, the pilot did not move. Squinting her eyes, she looked at the name identification badge on the pilot's flight suit. It read Colonel Derrick Owen. As Ashley had never heard of a Colonel Owen, she decided he must not be a 302 pilot. The man looked badly worked over. Both eyes had swollen shut, lips broken and cracked, with blood oozing from a split eyebrow. Is this what she had to look forward to, she wondered?

Ten feet behind the interrogation, Defense Minister Liptis felt the bile rise in his throat. Try as he may to hide his distaste for torture in the name of information extraction, on his face his discomfort would have been evident to any who looked at him. Enough was enough. This was not what he had signed on for. Tagrea's future could not be left in the hands of a man who would commit atrocities simply to cling to tenuous power. First a massacre, and now torture. Immediately, Liptis realized what he must do. Stepping forward, he interrupted the conversation of Kalfas and Dovak.

"I need what she knows." Kalfas said.

"You will have it shortly." Dovak promised.

"Has Kefflin replied to my request for the Lucian Alliance Fleet to come and sweep the Tau'ri from Tagrea?" Kalfas demanded.

"I have passed along your request." Dovak promised.

"Kalfas, I need to speak with you in private." Liptis interrupted.

As the two men stepped away, Dovak returned to his interrogation of Captain Vance. Kalfas, deep in thought, missed the visual cues written on the face of Liptis.

"What is it?" Kalfas asked.

"Are the sadistic machinations of this barbarian necessary?" Liptis asked pointedly.

"Tagrea is under attack! If it means putting thousands of Tau'ri to death, I will get the information needed to defend my people!" Kalfas responded defiantly.

"While you were down here torturing the other pilot, you missed new developments above. The Tau'ri are not attacking our entire military." Liptis explained patiently.

"Thousands of Tagrean fighting men gave their lives attacking the invaders beachhead." Kalfas argued.

"That is true. All of those men belonged to the State Guard. Reports coming in show clearly that the Tau'ri are attacking only the State Guard. Units not belonging to the State Guard have been left intact. You see what this means, do you not?" Liptis asked.

"The Tau'ri seek to eliminate our best trained ground forces." Kalfas stated.

"No, they are eliminating units fanatically loyal to you." Liptis countered.

"They will fail. Once the Lucian Alliance Fleet arrives, the Tau'ri will rue the day!" Kalfas preached.

"If that was the case, then why was that fleet not here when the Tau'ri arrived? Our people are abandoning cities. Sentiment is not on your side with the people. Need I remind you that the Tau'ri ground forces cannot be located? They simply evaporated into the landscape. We must end this conflict before it is too late. The Alliance is not coming, that much is plain to see." Liptis spat.

"I will accept your resignation once they do arrive. Before you spout more of your defeatist remarks, leave me to conduct this interrogation." Kalfas ordered in a disgusted tone.

Turning on his heels, Liptis walked stiffly away from the interrogation he heard behind him. In his mind, he planned what he must do. First, he needed to leave this underground palace of torture. From there, he would make his way to the Defense Ministry. Only from there could he do what must be done. Secure in the knowledge of what he was about to do, Liptis felt a wave of relief wash over him.

**Landing Zone Neptune**

**Three Hundred Miles South of Tagrean Capital**

**Milky Way**

Six hours before, the first ground units from Landing Zone Neptune began to move away from the disembarkation area, fully assembled in their respective tactical marching order. First to depart was the 3rd Armored Cavalry Regiment. The Brave Rifles of the 3rd ACR marched out as the leading vanguard of the NATO ground force. Self contained and lethal to the extreme, the ACR would be performing the mission of scouting by fire. For this tasking, the Regiment was exceptionally well suited.

In the far right corner of the five mile by five mile square perimeter of Landing Zone Neptune, assets of the aviation brigade of the 101st Airborne Division were hard at work. Using their new

H-100 Paiute utility transport craft, men and equipment of both the 101st and the 1st Brigade of the 82nd Airborne Division were fast moving from Neptune to a forward arming point one hundred miles to the north. In this way, mobile armored forces and the slower infantry forces would leapfrog towards the Tagrean capital city. Escorting the Paiute transport craft was a second new Army aviation platform, the AH-99 Blackfoot.

Structurally, the Paiute was similar in length to the UH-60 Blackhawk it replaced. Powered by drives similar to those on a Puddle Jumper, though incredibly detuned, the Paiute was incredibly silent when in flight. Inside each, twenty exoskeleton-clad infantrymen could ride into battle. Midway down the gunmetal colored fuselage of each was a stubby pair if triangular wings. To these could be mounted rocket pods or rail gun pods.

The AH-99 Blackfoot was far different. Dagger like in shape, each attack craft looked lethal. In their role as a replacement for the AH-64 Apache and OH-58 Kiowa, the Blackfoot carried a weapons load out exceeding the craft it replaced. Held in internal bays at points around the airframe, Blackfoot made use of traditional weaponry, as well as the latest anti-armor munitions. Powered by drives identical to that found in the Paiute, the Blackfoot was silent, fast, and exceedingly deadly to any foolish enough to stand in its line of fire.

As aircraft came and went, the staggeringly large bodies of both the US 1st Cavalry Division, and the 2nd Armored Division moved out. Spreading out side by side, in a formation four miles wide, the two division pairing departed with pillars of dust climbing from the desert soil into the vibrant blue sky overhead. Behind them, they left the 4th Infantry Division.

4th Infantry Division, assigned as the core of the second armored element, was the body around which the other NATO units present would operate. While the 1st Cav/2nd AD/3rd ACR formation contained a larger number of tanks, the 4th ID/NATO element was infinitely more flexible, with its greater number of Infantry Fighting Vehicles. That flexibility would be needed, as this group was assigned the task of securing the northeast sector of Tagrea's capital, which was far more urbanized than the northwest sector.

Departing Landing Zone Neptune, this second armored task force began their march. For the younger troops present, nervous energy filled their minds. Combat is a game of stamina, and the British, Canadian, Australian, and American leadership, it was simply a game of keeping the men focused during the march. Once rounds started flying downrange, training would take over. The men of four nations marched towards the combat action many were certain was coming.

Moving at thirty miles per hours sustained, the 3rd ACR was one hundred and eighty miles away from Landing Zone Neptune when the second armored task force departed. Moving through the flat desert landscape quickly, the Brave Rifles were surprised to see a system of rivers and tributaries on their digital map displays. On each of the IVIS information sharing network screens, a gold diamond representing a unit of the Tagrean military standing in their path was seen by all.

Blackfoot's belonging to 3rd ACR's aviation section overflew the Tagrean unit at the other side of the river. Though it was already known this unit did not belong to the State Guard, flybys were necessary. Prompted earlier by their fellow units, and radio contact from senior Tagrean military personnel aboard the USS Benjamin Franklin, this unit was aware that they had nothing to fear from the approaching Tau'ri combat unit. While they were not necessarily afraid, they were incredibly nervous. Several of the Tagrean's openly question just how such a large armored unit intended to cross the river in its path, as no bridging equipment could be seen in the oncoming formation.

In every action, the Tagrean's learned the Tau'ri had very different ways of doing things. For Tagrean units, a river crossing meant stopping, waiting for a bridging unit to establish a path across, and then an orderly advance to the opposing shore. Strangely, the Tau'ri were not stopping, nor were they even slowing the speed of their advance. Some pondered if the vehicles now in view might be amphibious. As the oncoming tanks and infantry fighting vehicles churned through the sandy beach soil towards the rivers bank, crew members could be seen standing in top mounted turrets.

Silvery flashes of light, followed by an audible chime of sorts, engulfed the lead elements of the 3rd ACR. Successive flashes engulfed further oncoming vehicles. Shock ran through the Tagrean ranks at the disappearance, and subsequent reappearance on the opposite bank of the river. They had vanished and reappeared across a river, unseen! That this river crossing was made possible by spacecraft far overhead was unknown to the Tagrean's. What came next further shocked the Tagrean's in and around their vehicles.

Over the regimental communications network, the order to render honors came. Fully aware that the Tagrean's here were not their enemy, nor their target, individual vehicle commanders complied in unison. Standing tall in the commander's hatches of their vehicles, each vehicle commander turned to face the Tagrean unit to their right, and crisply saluted. These salutes were maintained until the last Tagrean vehicle was passed. They did this not to curry favor, but to convey respect to their fellow soldier. In the community of warfighters, respect is an absolute.

Seeing honors rendered, the Tagrean's were caught off guard. For several silent seconds, they watched in confused fascination. In small groups, they too began to render honors in return. Though a war was being fought between the peoples of two worlds, for this moment in time none of that mattered. Respect had been shown, and was now being returned by all. If ever a moment of solidarity between these two groups was to exist, this was it.

In ten minutes, the entire body of the 3rd ACR's ground forces was across the calm river. They did not slow, nor did they alter course. Continuing at their current speed, the unit moved off into the distance.

**Ministry of Defense **

**Tagrea**

**Milky Way**

Standing in his large private office, Liptis was silent. Making his way to the mini bar in the corner of his office, he traced his eyes over the selection, perusing the bar's offerings. Selecting a bottle he was fond of, Liptis gracefully poured himself a drink. Bringing the glass to his lips, he savored the burn of the fiery liquid as it slid down his throat. Blinking twice, he looked down at the floor, taking note of a scuff on his highly polished shoe.

Setting his glass on the bar, he turned his attention to the matter at hand. Making his way to his desk, he found the small note with the information his plan required. This plan, full of personal risk, was the right course of action in his mind. That point had been decided half a day ago. Looking down at the note, he rechecked its contents for the fifth time. Yes, it was a radio frequency, but was it one the Tau'ri would truly be monitoring? He would find out shortly. Were it not for units loyal to Liptis bringing this frequency to his personal attention, he might never have known.

Tucking the note in his pants pocket, Liptis decided it was now or never. After all, you only commit state treason once. Briskly, with a skip in his step, Liptis exited his office and turned down the polished granite clad hallway. Reaching the elevator, he pushed the button for the basement. Impatiently, he watched the floor markers tick by as the elevator descended. A moment later, with an audible chime, the elevator doors opened.

A security officer standing ten feet from the elevator rose upon seeing Liptis. Casting formality aside for the moment, he motioned for the officer to remain seated. As the security officer sat, he pushed the activation button, which opened the subterranean communications bunker's large door. Nodding in thanks, Liptis stepped through.

In the communications bunker, the mood was tense. Many of those present had been on duty in some form since the war had begun, without much rest. As the communications technicians were occupied monitoring radio frequencies across the spectrum, they took little note of the Defense Minister's arrival. Stopping in the center of the electronics packed room, Liptis cleared his throat loudly.

"May I have your attention please?" Liptis asked loudly.

At stations around the room, technicians looked up, and removed their headphones. Many of those swiveled around to face the Minister bodily. All eyes were now locked on Liptis.

"Gentlemen, many of you have been at your posts for far too long. As of now, consider yourselves relieved for a mandatory twelve hour rest period." Liptis stated.

"Minister, we cannot leave our posts. A war is going on outside." A senior technician argued.

"I understand that fact more than anyone. The fact remains that you are of little use at your posts if you are sleep deprived." Liptis countered.

"My technicians will stand down when our replacements arrive Minister." The technician stated.

"Your replacements will be here shortly. Until they arrive, I will monitor the network. Now go." Liptis ordered while pointing at the door.

Exhausted from the long hours of duty, the technician's put up little argument. Leaving their duty stations, the technicians slowly filed out of the bunker. The two minutes it took for them to exit was the longest two minutes Liptis had every experienced. Finally, they did depart. As the last technician exited the bunker, Liptis moved to the senior technician's desk, and pushed the button that sealed the bunker.

Putting the senior technician's headphones on, Liptis noted that they were still warm from long hours of use. Taking the note out of his pocket, his eyes sealed shut for a moment while he calmed himself. Inputting the frequency noted, Liptis adjusted the boom microphone to his mouth. It was now or never. Taking a deep breathe, he activated his microphone and began to transmit.

"Tau'ri forces monitoring this channel, please respond." Liptis began.

His heart beat loudly in his chest. Crossing the line of what Kalfas would consider state treason was not nearly as difficult as he had imagined. Anxiety began to creep into his mind when the Tau'ri did not respond immediately.

"Tau'ri forces monitoring this channel, please respond." Liptis repeated.

"Unknown station, go ahead." A calm voice replied.

"I wish to arrange a meeting to discuss certain matters of importance to both our people." Liptis explained.

"Unknown station, please identify yourself." The voice pressed.

"Giving you an identity means nothing, as you cannot confirm that identity over the radio. A face to face meeting will prove my identity nicely." Liptis stated.

"Unknown station, confirm your current location." The voice requested.

"I am currently in the capital. Do you require further location information?" Liptis asked.

"Your location has already been confirmed. At this time, meeting you in the Defense Ministry would not be prudent for anyone from our military. Please standby." The voice stated.

His frustration growing with each passing second, Liptis rolled his eyes. Here he was, trying to hand a victory to the Tau'ri, and they were passing up the opportunity to meet. Could this really be happening? These thoughts crowded the forefront of his mind as silver light enveloped him.

**USS Benjamin Franklin**

**Orbiting Tagrean Moon**

**Milky Way**

On the flight deck over watch platform, a splash of silver light erupted. Rematerializing, Liptis found himself in new surroundings. His eyes went wide in shock over this unexpected turn of events. Never had he imagined being whisked away in a field of energy, and appearing somewhere far from where he began. Seeing others standing near him, Liptis managed to reel in his sense of shock quickly.

Standing there, amused at the befuddled look on the new arrivals face was Admiral Clancy Grant, and a four man team of Marines. Sipping his coffee from the Navy mug, Grant gave the Tagrean Minister of Defense a moment to compose himself. That the man did so quickly told Grant much about the man's character.

"Do you know who I am?" Liptis asked.

"Yes Minister Liptis, we are well aware of who you are. We knew within seconds of your first radio communiqué." Grant explained.

"Can you introduce yourself, so I know who I am speaking with?" Liptis asked.

"I am the on site commander for this operation, Admiral Clancy Grant, United States Navy." The Admiral answered.

"How is it you knew my identity from the first radio call? I did not identify myself." Liptis questioned.

"Minister, we have your voiceprint on file from your time at Shambhala. A voiceprint is like a fingerprint, in that each is unique. We also have your bosses on file, and the moment he is foolish enough to transmit over the airwaves we will know exactly where he is. I have several aircraft on standby for just that eventuality, and when it happens, we will be sending him to the afterlife." Grant threatened.

"Then we want the same things." Liptis stated openly.

"I have ample reason to doubt that claim Minister." Grant argued.

"Would you like proof and reason as to why?" Liptis asked seriously.

"By all means, enlighten me." Grant chuckled.

"You currently have atleast two aviators missing, do you not?" Liptis asked.

"Let us assume for a moment I do, where might I find them?" Grant asked.

"The location I cannot divulge, as I am uncertain myself. Kalfas is being very cagey with his security measures in this case." Liptis explained.

"You could be bluffing." Grant countered.

"Admiral, I am not bluffing. Case in point, I do not know the exact location where they are being held. I can however tell you what exactly is happening." Liptis offered.

"You have my undivided attention." Grant whispered.

"A Captain Ashley Vance and a Colonel Derrick Owen are currently being held in an underground bunker some miles from the capital. This bunker is protected from your sensors by bunker shielding technology." Liptis explained.

"How is that possible when Tagrea possesses no such technology?" Grant questioned.

"That technology was brought here by the Lucian Alliance. I would like to point out that a member of the Alliance is currently interrogating your aviators with force, vigorously." Liptis continued.

"Minister, let me be clear about something. If you are misleading me in any way, and it results in harm coming to those pilots, I will make life very hard on you. If need be, I will personally chase you across this galaxy." Grant said menacingly.

"I want to see your aviators returned to safety. The barbarity of their treatment is sickening to me. Witnessing that treatment is what drove me to contact you directly." Liptis said sincerely.

"So now what? You are just going to hand over your mentor?" Grant asked incredulously.

"Kalfas is unhinged. He believes he is protecting Tagrea, but is walking our people off a cliff." Liptis sighed.

"Then how do you propose we change that?" Grant asked.

"His distrust extends to me now. As I do not know his current location, we must take another tact. When he comes near me, as he is sure to do at some point, I will simply tell you where he is. Then you grab him." Liptis plotted.

"I am not going to promise doing this will exonerate you of your part in this coup with Chairman Ashwan." Grant interjected.

"I am not doing this to save myself Admiral. I am doing this to save my planet and my people from ruin." Liptis pledged.

"Ok, I can accept that. Since it is unlikely that making a radio call while Kalfas is nearby will go unnoticed, we need to outfit you with a another way to contact us. Follow me." Grant instructed.

Making their way to another portion of the Benjamin Franklin, the two men continued their discussion. Admiral Grant wished for more time, but he was aware it was only a matter of time before Liptis was missed. When he woke this morning, Grant had wished for a quick end to this war. Some wishes come true. Whether this one would was unclear, but its chances were looking up.

**Government Evacuation Bunker**

**Outside Tagrean Capital**

"Where is the fleet support we need?" Kalfas demanded.

"The fleet is coming. Travel across the stars is not nearly as fast as you believe it to be." Dovak replied.

"Are you certain the fleet is coming?" Kalfas asked in desperation.

"My last communication with Kefflin stated as much. Kefflin asked that I pass along a request to you." Dovak explained.

"He leaves me here to fight an enemy of his, without lifting a finger to help. Now he has requests of me?" Kalfas asked indignantly.

"Chairman Kalfas, Kefflin asks that you return to your capital. Once there, contact him through the stargate as he instructed you to do. While you do that, I will carry out my instructions." Dovak explained tiredly.

"What are your instructions?" Kalfas asked.

"I am to continue the interrogation. What I have planned, it would be best if you were not here to witness. Return to your capital to manage your war. When the fleet arrives, your people will hail you a hero in your capital." Dovak said soothingly.

"I will comply with Kefflin's wishes this time. Get the information we need to win this war out of our Tau'ri guests, and do it quickly!" Kalfas spat.

Without another word, Kalfas turned on his heels. Gathering his security detail, he instructed them to deliver him to the capital with haste. Dovak was pleased to see Kalfas, toad that he was, leave. Now Dovak could carry out his true instructions, instead of playing nursemaid to the unstable despot. As Kalfas and his security entourage departed, the Lucian Alliance soldier busied himself with another task.

Stepping to the metallic black case on the concrete bunker floor beside his Al'kesh, Dovak began to input commands. In this black case was the bunker shielding emitter protecting the bunker and everything within from discovery by Tau'ri sensors. The commands Dovak input took effect quickly. Instead of simply encompassing the bunker, the shielding field grew in size fiftyfold. Airspace above the bunker was soon impenetrable to any sensor that might look this way.

His first task accomplished, Dovak turned his full attention to the two prisoners. Their unconscious state greatly simplified his task. Checking their restraints, he insured they were still properly bound. To further insure their continued cooperation, Dovak discharged his Zat'nik'tel once at each prisoner. That should keep them quiet for several hours atleast.

One at a time, Dovak hoisted the prisoners over his shoulder. Taking the two Tau'ri aboard the Al'kesh, he set their unconscious forms down on the deck plating in the rear cargo area. There they would remain. Making his way to the pilot's station, Dovak powered up all systems of the Goa'uld designed craft. Cloak, weapons, hyper drive, all came online quickly. When satisfied everything was as it should be, Dovak again exited the craft.

Stepping one hundred feet away from his vessel, he examined the bunker systems control panel. Even by Alliance standards, it was crude. Unsure of exactly what should and should not be activated to achieve his aims, Dovak opted to default with throwing every switch on the panel. As he did, a klaxon sounded in the background while flashing yellow lights came to life throughout the bunker. Overhead, the large metal doors making up much of the ceiling shrieked as they opened.

Jogging back to the Al'kesh, Dovak quickly entered the vessels interior. Once inside, he sealed the open access door. Taking his seat in the pilot's chair, he glanced at the bunker through the view screen. Part of him wished he had done this with Kalfas present, just so he could see the Tagrean's face split in despair. That would happen eventually, when Kalfas realized no fleet was coming to his rescue. Some people never realize they are a means to an end until it is too late.

Laying his hands on the orb like control column of the Al'kesh, Dovak piloted the craft up through the open ceiling doors. Rising out of the bunker, he checked his altimeter. Seeing that he was at a sufficient height above ground level for forward flight, Dovak activated the hyper drive. Accelerating from a standstill, the Al'kesh frantically gained speed towards the opening hyperspace window.

As the window opened, atmosphere and dust were sucked through into subspace. Passing through this tornado like vortex, the Al'kesh leapt into hyperspace. With it departed not only the hopes of the sitting Tagrean government, but also two individuals the Tau'ri would never stop searching for. Though he could not have possibly known, Dovak had just sealed the fate of the Alliance in the eyes of many as yet unaware of what was transpiring at this second.

**Please leave a review. It only takes a moment and is greatly appreciated. Thanks!**


	17. Chapter 17

Originally, I had planned on ending the Tagrea situation, and moving on in chapter to events elsewhere. Sadly, it took a bit more space than I anticipated to finish this portion out. Thankfully, Tagrea is a done deal, and I can now get back to the other story arcs at play. That's a good thing, as the Tagrea thing really was a fun sucker, and wasn't great fun to write. Now that we can get back into the swing of other things, expect chapters that don't feel forced. You deserve better, and I intend to deliver. Have a great weekend everyone! 

**Ministry of Defense**

**Tagrea **

**Milky Way**

An hour before, Kalfas and his security detail had arrived quietly at the Ministry of Defense. Instead of making his normal rounds to various officials within the Ministry, Kalfas instead made his way directly to the Ministry's Operations Center. As he had entered the spacious room, the grim looks on the faces of personnel within had been impossible to ignore. Without a single update as to the true tactical situation his forces faced, an icy ball formed in the pit of his stomach. Excusing himself, Kalfas then locked himself away in the lavatory for almost an hour. During that time, panic gripped him as he vomited and shivered. Eventually, he exited the lavatory, after finding the will within him to put a defiant face on.

"What is the overall tactical situation?" Kalfas demanded.

"At this time, we have no idea as to the location of Tau'ri ground forces. A safe assumption would be they are heading towards our location at this time." Falwan, current head of the military stated.

"Defeatist! I have no time for a Tau'ri apologist." Kalfas spat.

"Chairman, I am far from a defeatist. What I am is a realist. As much as you believe the tactical picture favors our forces, a cursory examination of the situation makes plain that is simply not the case." Falwan retorted.

"Our forces are still out there, and I believe they are fighting valiantly." Kalfas responded with indignation.

"Many of our forces have simply ceased replying to our communication attempts." Falwan explained.

"That makes clear they fought and died as fighting men do! They are doing their duty fighting the enemies of Tagrea!" Kalfas snarled.

"That is not so Chairman. Those units are communicating with one another on separate frequencies. They either have defected to the Tau'ri, or have simply run from the battle. Dead men generally do not speak with other dead men over radio channels." Falwan replied snidely.

"Restore discipline within the ranks! Any defectors are to be shot, and their families jailed." Kalfas barked.

"That order I will not comply with. Disciplinary problems can be dealt with, but I will not order the execution of my men. Nor, will I order the detention of their families. Some lines even I will not cross." Falwan responded resolutely.

"Provide me a list of units that have fled the battle, this second!" Kalfas screamed.

"Compiling that list will take some time, hours perhaps." Falwan mused.

"What of the State Guard?" Kalfas demanded.

"None have defected." Falwan answered.

"You see, our men still fight!" Kalfas jeered.

"Yes, they fight. Then they die. The Tau'ri have targeted the State Guard exclusively. Defection was never an option for them." Falwan said simply.

"Consider yourself relived of your post. Get out of my sight and join the other Tau'ri apologists!" Kalfas hissed.

Falwan's replacement, aware of the opportunity for promotion and valuing his career greatly, stepped in to brief the Chairman on defensive deployments of units available. The Ministry of Defense compound itself was defended first by nature of its design. Surrounding the complex of buildings stood a high wall, atop which gun emplacements now sat. Outside of this wall, and within the high walls in open grassy areas, lay belts of volatile anti-vehicular mines designed to destroy armored vehicles. These minefields were now activated, and ready to repel any who stumbled within their boundaries.

Due to the Ministry of Defense sitting on the outskirts of the Tagrean capital city, sufficient room for State Guard units to deploy on the far side of the complex existed. Those units remaining had converged hours before on the Ministry complex. Orienting themselves in the most likely avenue of approach for Tau'ri ground forces, on the far side from the capital, State Guard units sat in an almost checkerboard fashion. Inside the vehicles, and slit trenches holding infantry, these elite Tagrean military men mentally prepared themselves for the coming combat action. Try as they may, thoughts of the fate of other State Guard units gnawed at their minds. In the air around these State Guard units, dense black smoke filled the sky in dark shafts, from burning tires. This was done in hopes of negating the overwhelming Tau'ri advantage in the air.

Back in the Ministry of Defense Operations Center, Liptis had arrived. Maintaining his distance from Kalfas, he watched Kalfas pace incessantly, while sneering nonstop. How could I ever have followed this man so far without seeing the insanity inside of him, Liptis wondered to himself. Putting those thoughts to aside, Liptis reached in his pants pocket. Wrapping his fingers around the small device the Tau'ri fleet commander had given him, he followed each step Kalfas took closely. Watching the Chairman, if he could be called that anymore, Liptis pushed one of the two buttons on the device. From this point forward, turning back would no longer be an option. His duty done, Liptis stepped towards Kalfas and was met with a scowl.

"When this is over…" Liptis began.

"When this war is over, you will step down from government." Kalfas said, finishing the other man's sentence for him.

"Yes, I am sure I will." Liptis replied knowingly.

"Those who brought this war upon Tagrea will be held accountable! They will answer for their transgressions!" Kalfas vowed.

"I absolutely agree that they will." Liptis replied honestly.

"My plans for your future are meaningless now. When I needed your support the most, you failed me." Kalfas said with disdain.

"You and I are simply not as similar as we believed." Liptis shrugged.

"Chairman, the stargate has been dialed to the address you provided and we are transmitting now." A young officer announced.

Turning his attention to the large screen in the center of the room, Kalfas takes note of a middle-aged man in Lucian Alliance attire on screen. Now he would find the answers he sought.

"When will the promised fleet arrive?" Kalfas questioned.

"The arrival time of fleet support is not in my control." Sloviash replied.

"Victory is within my grasp, and will be easily secured once your fleet arrives! My patience is wearing thin. Inform Kefflin I must speak with him, now!" Kalfas said through gritted teeth.

**Possara**

**Lucian Alliance Home World**

**Milky Way**

Standing in his lushly appointed workspace, from where he ruled the Lucian Alliance, Kefflin pondered the development he had been made aware of minutes before. Kefflin was now aware of the two Tau'ri prisoners fate had gifted him, and of their estimated arrival at a designated destination separate from Possara within two days. These prisoners represented something Kefflin had not expected, but welcomed. What knowledge might be gleaned from them? Time would tell.

Turning his attention out the open window of his large office, Kefflin cast his eyes towards the large shipyard in the distance. Staggering numbers of Ha'tak and Al'kesh stretched as far as his eyes could see. Sunlight reflected off the many vessels. This was the fleet Kalfas was expecting and demanding. Currently at anchor, the main body of the Lucian Alliance rested, with no orders to deploy. Their, they would remain.

Hearing the mechanical door open, Kefflin turned his gaze. Through the now open doorway, Sloviash entered unannounced. Few could enter in such a manner without fearing for their lives, but Sloviash was among those few.

"What is it?" Kefflin asked.

"Message traffic is coming from the subspace communications array on Del'mak." Sloviash announced.

"From whom?" Kefflin asked lightly.

"Kalfas." Sloviash replied simply.

"No surprise." Kefflin smirked.

"Do you wish to speak with him?" Sloviash asked, fully aware Kefflin did not.

"Have you transferred the message to this office?" Kefflin asked.

"I have left the transmission open to my office, but given control of the message to you." Sloviash explained.

"Put the image on my screen, but transmit nothing from this office." Kefflin ordered.

Stepping to the communications console, Sloviash did as requested. His hands moving quickly over the console controls, the screen came to life. Filling that screen was the image of Kalfas. Deep worry lines were evident on his face. Also written on his face were other indicators of his mental state. From observing the Tagrean leader for les than a minute, the panic, exhaustion, and fear he felt was plainly seen. Fear was a weakness Kefflin despised, and refused to tolerate in his underlings. Walking to the screen, Kefflin pursed his lips and turned to speak.

"It appears someone needs to learn to stand on their own." Kefflin said coldly.

"Will we be deploying the fleet?" Sloviash asked.

"If that was my intention, do you think I would have done that already? No, the fleet goes nowhere." Kefflin replied without emotion.

Staring at his hand for a moment, Kefflin broke into smile. Touching his hand to the control panel, he pushed the button, terminating the transmission to Tagrea. Turning to face his underling, the smile remained on Kefflin's face.

"Pawns do not make demands of kings Sloviash. Do you know the purpose of a pawn?" Kefflin inquired.

"Distraction?" Sloviash asked, unsure.

"Yes, and to die in the name of larger conquests. One does not mourn the passing of a pawn. Do you understand?" Kefflin asked.

"Yes, I understand fully." Sloviash answered honestly.

"Join me for the afternoon meal. I am famished." Kefflin stated cheerily.

**USS Benjamin Franklin**

**Orbiting Tagrea**

**Milky Way**

"Are you sure the sensors are working properly?" Admiral Grant demanded in frustration.

"Yes Sir, I am. System diagnostic checks confirm that." The sensor operator replied.

"So tell me again exactly what happened." Grant urged.

"While standing watch, the sensors took note of an energy spike outside of the Tagrean capital city. This energy spike was consistent with an opening hyperspace window." The sensor operator explained.

"Did the sensors give any indication of a ship present?" Grant asked pointedly.

"No Sir, they did not. One moment the sensors were clear, and the next a hyperspace window opened. Based on the lack of low level background radiation, as compared to other ground scans in the area, it almost looks like the sensors were being hampered to a great degree. All that we picked up was a hyperspace window opening, and closing." The sensor technician explained.

"I would wager my pension it was a Lucian Alliance vessel." Grant fumed.

"If so Sir, they got away clean. Along that line of thinking, I checked the logs of our deep tracking sensor relay. Logs show we did track the vessel in hyperspace to the edge of detection range. A check of logs aboard Illustrious confirms this." The technician continued.

"We have some of the most advanced and capable sensor technology in the galaxy aboard the vessels of this fleet! How did no one catch this?" Grant thundered.

"No excuse Sir!" The technician replied formally.

"If our missing pilots are onboard that vessel, we may never get them back. Do you understand that?" Grant asked furiously.

"Yes, I do Sir. No excuse." The technician replied somberly.

"Think long and hard about that in your quarters. Consider yourself relieved." Grant said in dismissal.

Closing his eyes to combat the building tension headache radiating from behind his eyes, Grant loudly breathed in through the nose. As a career Navy man, he was all too aware of what Von Clausewitz had referred to as 'the friction of battle'. Yes, he had come down hard on the sensor technician, perhaps too hard. That was the Navy way though. Hearing approaching footsteps, Grant turned. Approaching him was the Benjamin Franklin's highest ranking enlisted man, known as the COB, or Chief of the Boat.

"What is it COB?" Admiral Grant asked.

"HMS Dreadnaught finished transfer of men and material from Earth. We have our new guests in ancillary VIP quarters." Cob explained.

"Now that Blue Light is here, we can bring this war to an end." Grant said, more to himself than anything.

"Blue Light? Sir, who exactly are these guys?" Cob asked.

"Remember deployments when strange groups of SEAL types would come onboard, and all their nametags said Smith?" Grant asked.

"That I do Sir." COB replied.

"These are the same types of guys." Grant said with a raised eyebrow.

Blue Light, was a name with considerable history behind it in the military establishment of the United States. Originally established in the late 1970's, the first incarnation of Blue Light was manned by men of the US 5th Special Forces Group. Acting as a gap filler, Blue Light had existed to fill the role counter terrorism role, until the famed and secretive 1st Special Forces Group Detachment Delta, otherwise known as Delta Force, was declared operationally ready. Upon Delta reaching initial operating capability, Blue Light was deactivated.

Events on Earth and throughout the universe brought about a resurrection of Blue Light one year ago. The unit's mission remained similar, though its makeup was now dramatically different. Instead of drawing from US special operations forces, Blue Light was now an international endeavor. Being a NATO level asset, the members came from NATO member nations, or close ally nations. The US contingent was drawn primarily from Delta, and other US tier one units. UK members came from both the Special Air Service, and the Special Boat Service. Russian members originated from within Spetsnaz ranks. Germany contributed operators from the KSK Kommando Spezialkrafte. Members of GIGN were contributed from France. The Canadian contingent was drawn from Joint Task Force 2. Rounding out these member commitments was a detachment from Poland's GROM. This new and lethal multinational force would ply their trade throughout the universe, when needed. No longer would the forces of a single nation be relied upon to fill the tier one role.

On the bridge of Benjamin Franklin, ground tracking stations followed the progress of NATO ground forces on the march. Based in current projections, the two main bodies of the armored push would be within range of State Guard units protecting the Tagrean Ministry of Defense complex within two hours. Already, self propelled artillery of the multinational ground force was well within range, and set up in fixed positions behind advancing forces. At their standing forward operating location, elements of the 101st Airborne Division were in the process of taking to their H-100 Paiute transport craft. The men and women of Benjamin Franklin's ground tracking team saw the situation below developing. Tagrean State Guard units were about to get hit squarely in the face with a hammer, and were unaware of the coming blow.

"Sir, we have an incoming transmission from the asset." A junior fleet intelligence officer announced.

"Ensign, I know you are trained to be dispassionate about methods and sources, but the asset has a name. If Liptis says he found Kalfas, then we go. Get Blue Light stood to, and ready. Sensors, I want constant tracking on the area of the transmission. If anyone leaves the area, I want to know where they go." Grant instructed.

From behind the Admiral, a young enlisted communications technician arrived. In his hand was a clipboard. Making his way to the Admiral's side, the young man handed the clipboard to the Fleet commander, before taking his leave. Scanning the document attached to the clipboard, Grant again raised an eyebrow. During his time in the Navy, he had seen some stunts, but this took things to a new level. Clearly, this was politically motivated.

"You are note going to believe this." Grant sighed tiredly.

"What's that Sir?" COB asked.

"Read." Grant said while handing the clipboard over.

Scanning the document, the Chief of the Boat also raised an eyebrow, and chuckled.

"It actually says trailing the flag. It's different; I will give it that Sir." COB replied.

"Its political grandstanding, and nothing more. Ridiculous if you ask me. Ok people listen up. We have new marching orders from National Command Authority. Signal all fleet units to converge. We are going on an up close sightseeing tour of Tagrea." Grant announced.

**One hundred miles from capital**

**Tagrea**

**Milky Way**

Sitting in spread out formation, the M2001A self propelled howitzers were ready. Modeled after the cancelled US Army Crusader program, these vehicles also bore the Crusader name. Propelled by naquadah powered electrical drives like the other new ground systems deployed, the Crusader-A was a far different animal from the original design. In place of the original chemically powered main gun, a high energy rail gun now sat.

Artillery employment tasking had arrived from the ground force commander ten minutes before over each vehicles IVIS data link. Their orders were to perform something often trained for by artillerymen; TOT. Time on Target is the coordination of artillery fire by large amounts of weapons, so that all rounds arrive on target at the same time. Target locations fixed from space were known to each Crusader, as was their own precise location on Tagrea. These variables were input into the onboard firing computer, and factored into the overall TOT calculation.

Unlike artillery systems of the past, Crusader relied on heavy levels of automation. Loading the main gun was a rapid acting autoloader. The firing computer, networking with surrounding vehicles over the battle net, would perform the actual firing mission. All that was required from each Crusader's crew was simply to push the button allowing automated systems to carry out their assigned task. This, the crews had already done.

As the networked firing computers counted down to their assigned firing time, individual crews double checked that their vehicles were locked down and sealed. Of their own accord, each electrically driven rail gun howitzer super elevated. In concert, each of the ne hundred and fifty Crusaders fired. Belching fire, each let loose a 90 millimeter round at seven times the speed of sound. One second after firing, nitrogen purged each barrel, cooling the internal firing rails. As the cooling process took place, each howitzer barrel lowered several degrees. This fire, cool, lower, fire cycle would repeat eight more times. When complete, a total of one thousand three hundred and fifty rounds would be screaming towards State Guard forces one mile per second.

**Ministry of Defense Complex**

**Tagrea**

**Milky Way**

State Guard troops ringing the Ministry of Defense sat in silence. That silence was deafening. To say the mood was tense would be an understatement. Tension, exhaustion, and uncertainty gripped these elite fighting men of Tagrea. For days, they had expected and even hoped for a decisive set piece battle. For whatever reason, such an engagement the Tau'ri invaders refused to offer. The cat and mouse game of maneuvering by Tau'ri forces had forces Tagrean ground forces to remain hyper vigilant, which led to incredible degradation in combat efficiency. Unknown to Tagrean commanders, this was a major component of the Tau'ri battle plan.

From atop the high walls surrounding the Ministry of Defense, a spotter team noticed an irregularity in the distance. Tagrea was known for its unexpected dust storms, which cropped up unexpectedly, blotting out sunlight for hours at a time. This though, was different. Approaching in the distance, a wall of dust could be seen. Only one thing created such a sight to the spotter's knowledge, and that was a mass of vehicles on the march. This could only be Tau'ri forces. Less than a minute later, word went out to the ground units surrounding the complex. Battle would soon arrive at their doorstep.

Receiving word of potentially incoming Tau'ri ground forces, already alert Tagrean fighting men perked up at the news. Exhaustion long ago set in had worn their patience to the breaking point. Now, all these men wanted was for this conflict to end. Thoughts of sleep and a warm meal pervaded the minds of all. It was now a game of waiting. That wait was to be far shorter than any expected.

From above, a high pitched screaming noise grew in volume. Vehicle crews sitting in open hatched turrets looked around in confusion. Infantrymen in slit trenches, unlike vehicle crews knew exactly what this noise meant. Diving for cover, many of the infantrymen took cover under their gear. Seeing this, the Tagrean vehicle crew's confusion grew. Before any could further contemplate exactly what they were seeing and hearing, the first of many artillery rounds struck.

Over the course of twenty furious seconds, thirteen hundred and fifty rounds crashed into the State Guard formations. Lacking any explosives, these rounds were far different from artillery rounds of the past. The destructive power lost through the removal of explosives was more than made up for by the velocity and kinetic force of each round. Slamming into the area at seven times the speed of sound, each round delivered with it the equivalent destructive force of a forty ton object impacting a stationary object at one hundred miles per hour. Those rounds that struck lifeless soil left four foot deep and seven feet wide craters in their wake, throwing dirt and rock high into the air.

Rounds impacting near the slit trenches housing Tagrean infantry transmitted their force into the surrounding soil. These trenches, some shallow, while others deep, collapsed. Men and equipment found themselves buried under a deluge of shifting soil. Rounds impacting groupings of vehicles pulverized their targets. Tearing through the light armor, these rounds continued on through the vehicle bodies at extreme speed, before continuing on into the soil below. Due to the high speed of these rounds, the atmosphere inside of the vehicles struck superheated, and men and equipment were torn apart in the receding vacuum left in the rounds wake.

As vehicles and equipment exploded from the impacting rounds, secondary effects quickly followed. As each destroyed vehicle exploded, burning wreckage shredded the surrounding vehicles. Flame, smoke, and terrified screams from men under attack filled the air. Those still somewhat aware noticed the quaking of solid ground during the assault. To these men, it seemed that the gates of hell had been thrown wide open, and swallowed their reality in its entirety. The assault ended as quickly as it had begun.

Survivors, of whom there were many, suffered many effects of the bombardments aftermath. Mouths gone dry were filled with dirt and grit. The scene around them played out in silence, as their hearing was gone. Though they could see their comrades screaming, it played out in eerie silence. In all, it was a scene from a horror movie. Men, bleeding and torn, stumbled about. Many were unaware of their life threatening wounds, thanks to shock. It was because of that shock that many were able to somewhat function. In more serious cases, it was that shock that brought an end to their lives.

Getting their wits about them, the surviving Tagrean's readied themselves for a second bombardment. Such a strike was not forthcoming, nor was it planned. Instead, the next phase of the Tau'ri assault came from the air. Those able to realize this attack was just beginning looked up and saw their executioner. Corkscrewing in for the right of the battle line of State Guard units while descending, sixty AH-99 Blackfoot attack craft joined the fray. Unseen by those on the ground due to distances involved, panel opened on each Blackfoot.

Extending outward from within each fuselage, M-261 launcher assemblies emerged. Each of these contained nineteen rockets. These rockets were modifications of the Hydra 70 platform, referred to as the Advanced Precision Kill Weapons System. Instead of the traditional free flight unguided Hydra 70 used for decades, each APKWS was instead a laser homing weapon. From the laser designator of each Blackfoot, the guidance beam illuminated concentrations of enemy infantry.

Instead of volley fire, the Blackfoot flight crews were patient and selective. First to be targeted were large groups of enemy combatants. Once fired, each APKWS accelerated to twenty three hundred feet per second. Homing in on the laser illumination beam, these lethal flying bodies ignored the humanity they targeted, and cared only of tracking in on the targeting laser. Hitting within feet of the beam, each APKWS launched ended its existence energetically. Seventeen pound high explosive warheads detonated, adding to the carnage unfolding on the ground.

While infantry was engaged, other Blackfoot's opted for air to vehicle engagements. The light armor of Tagrean vehicles meant the standard antitank munitions were overkill in the extreme. Descending to eight hundred feet of altitude, rail gun like mini-guns opened fire. Ripping noises tore through the air as each mini-gun spat seemingly endless rivers of high velocity rounds at vehicles lucky enough to remain whole after the artillery strike. As vehicles exploded, those crewmembers lucky enough to bail out before their vehicle was consumed by fire were ignored. These individuals would later go on to win the lottery.

Seeing their brothers dying in droves, Tagrean's manning anti-vehicle cannons atop the Ministry's high walls opened fire. Firing at the Blackfoot's within range, these teams poured lethal fire at the enemy of their world. These rounds meant to destroy armored vehicles struck three AH-99's. The first exploded midair. The second was struck on the chin of the dagger shaped fuselage, killing the crew, and resulting in the craft plummeting to the ground before exploding violently. The third Blackfoot struck, though heavily damaged, remained airborne. Injured though they were, the flight crew managed to pilot their craft away towards the safety of their forward operating base in the distance.

Seeing their fellow aviator's demise, the other Blackfoot crews redoubled their efforts to reduce their ground borne enemy to zero. Pulling out of range of the gun crews atop the Ministry's high walls, they instead focused on those beneath them. Radio calls over the battle net sealed the gun crew's fates. Appearing quite unexpectedly, in flashes of brilliant silver light, exoskeleton clad Ranger's atop the wall.

Seeing the sudden appearance of enemy ground troops out of thin air, the Tagrean gun crews were caught incredibly off guard. Maintaining firing discipline instilled during endless hours of training, the Ranger's advanced towards the gun emplacements with weapons trained on crews. One gun crew chief, out of panic, attempted to level his rifle at the advancing Tau'ri. Before the weapon was brought to bear on his target, the gun crew chief saw a flash of light, before the world went dark. The round fired from the Rangers individual rail gun eviscerated the gun chief with ruthless, though bloody, efficiency. Other gun crewmembers atop the Ministry's wall threw down their weapons, refusing to share the fate of so many others of their world. These fighting men already disarmed, were flex cuffed, and beamed away. The wall mounted anti-vehicular weapons were in turn destroyed with explosives, allowing the Ranger teams atop the wall to take over watch positions facing outward.

In the distance, the two advancing armored columns of Earth opened fire at extreme range. These opening shots targeted vehicles, instead of infantry. In the eyes of the ground force leaders, these vehicles were far more dangerous to the next phase of the overall plan than infantry were. Many of the Tagrean vehicles failed to open fire, so overloaded by the combat scene unfolding around them they were. In cases where crews opted to abandon, Tau'ri tank crews waited until the Tagrean crews were clear before firing on and destroying the Tagrean fighting vehicles.

State Guard warfighters under fire from the air, and the approaching Tau'ri armored forces, failed to take notice of events unfolding behind them. In stacked formation, forty H-100 Paiute transport craft descended rapidly to the track of open ground between the State Guard forces and the Ministry complex. To ensure the Paiutes delivered their cargo unmolested, in this case the vanguard force of 1st Brigade 101st Airborne Division, the AH-99 Blackfoot attack craft redoubled their efforts. Huge amounts of fire poured towards the diminishing numbers of State Guard fighters. Explosions rang out from Tagrean ranks as the Paiute's descended.

Coming to a stop just three feet above ground level, from the open rear ramps of the transport craft, infantrymen exited. Jumping down the final three feet to the terrain, the exoskeleton clad combat troops readied themselves to secure the outer perimeter of the Ministry of Defense complex. That is where problems began. Had these men not been equipped with exoskeleton's, their weight would not have been enough to set off the pressure triggers of high powered anti-vehicular mines buried in the soil below. Inadvertently, this Air Assault was taking place in an active minefield.

Thirty seven of the Paiute's disgorged their troops without incident. Three, sadly, were not so lucky. Jumping clear of the ramps of these three transport craft, the first men to exit triggered anti-vehicular mines directly below their landing point. Mines of this type in the services of militaries on Earth were designed to disable vehicles. The Tagrean design philosophy was based around destruction of an offending vehicle. Beneath the feet of each of these three men, eighty pounds of high explosive detonated. Without ever knowing what was happening, these three men perished. The explosive force tore the exoskeletons apart.

The shock wave from these detonations, after consuming the three men, continued into the three Paiute's fuselage. Adding to this, exoskeleton fragments ripped through critical systems of the three craft. All three craft were immediately disabled, and fell bodily three feet to the ground. On impact, further anti-vehicular mines detonated, destroying the three craft, and ending the lives of all aboard.

Seeing the explosions among the craft, infantrymen already dismounted dove to the ground for cover, as they had been trained to do. Thinking enemy fire was to blame, these men had no reason to distrust their training. That was to be their undoing. Along the line of Paiute's, infantrymen dove for cover, triggering further anti-vehicular mines. As these exploded, a cascading set of detonations took place, stemming from sympathetic detonation. Seeing their comrade's dying in great numbers, those not wounded rose to their feet and attempted to sprint for the Ministry wall in the distance. Many of these would make it, while many would not.

Each exoskeleton was equipped with a medical monitoring system. This was done for a number of reasons. First, this allowed command elements to monitor the health of each soldier. Second, it alerted medical teams of an injury as it happened. Many of the wounded men's exoskeletons immediately began to transmit the medical emergency status of their occupant. In orbit, the sudden disappearance of several of the exoskeletons from the battle net was also noted. It was clear a tragedy below was unfolding. Despite a lack of exact numbers of injured and dead, t was clear to all in the fleet casualties would be high. Without a second thought, transports in all vessels of the fleet began to beam injured away from the battle. When it was said and done, one hundred and eighty one men of the air assault force would be found to have perished.

The surviving six hundred and nineteen men of the air assault force, upon reaching the Ministry wall, turned to ascertain the fate of their comrades. Seeing those fallen beamed away, the remaining men continued their assigned mission. Anger flowed threw their veins. That anger soon turned to cold fury and rage. Pushing forward to the nearest entry gate, with their weapons ready, these men hoped for contact with the enemy. Avenging their brothers outweighed even accomplishing their mission.

Swarming through the gate, they quickly fanned out through the courtyard. Already under fire from Ranger's atop the high wall, Tagrean roving security teams under cover opened fire on those joining the fight. This firefight favored the Tau'ri, simply due to their weaponry, and targeting assistance each exoskeleton offered. In cases where Tagrean soldiers remained under cover, infantrymen of the 101st simply fired at the concrete barrier separating their targets from death. As Tagrean's fell, the men of the 101st advanced. So too did the Ranger's.

Atop the center tower of the Ministry of Defense, silver tinted light expanded and contracted. This same process repeated within the adjoining lower set building beside the tower. The men of Blue Light had arrived. Also clad in exoskeletons, those of Blue Light were equipped with an additional piece of technology that others were not. Activating their phase shifting device, or Tollan origin, the team atop the center tower effortlessly passed directly through the security door in front of them.

Guided by moving maps in their helmet displays, the eight man team in the tower broke into two elements of four operators apiece. Descending the maintenance staircases, the two teams encountered little resistance. The team within the adjacent building found themselves engaged in a vicious firefight. Tracking data from the beacon carried by Liptis was relayed to all. Their target was on the move.

Reaching the fourteenth floor, the two tower elements saw that their target had ceased moving. Once again activating their phase shifting devices each passed through the stairwell door with his energy pistol at the ready. Encountering no resistance, the first team through the door broke into two teams of two men. These two teams stationed themselves at the both ends of the hallway. The second team passing through the stairway door followed suit, and also broke into two teams of two mean each.

This second group of two teams moved into offices to either side of the office suit the tracking signal was emanating from. The team from the right side office opted to continue to target first, to avoid a friendly fire incident with the other group of two men in the entry group. Readying themselves mentally, and with their phase shifting devices still powered on, the first group of two men again brought their weapons to the ready, and proceeding through the wall separating them from their target.

"Listen to what is going on out there! The battle is lost!" Liptis argued.

"The battle is not lost! This will be the Tagrean fighting man's defining moment!" Kalfas spat.

"You are deluded to think that!" Liptis fired back.

"When a Tau'ri walks into this office I will agree the battle is lost. Until that time, shut your mouth!" Kalfas bellowed.

As he said those last words, Liptis saw movement and could scarcely believe his eyes. Men in armored suits, obviously Tau'ri, were walking through the wall as if it was not there. For a race with incredible weapons and an interstellar fleet, this was something he did not expect. Seeing the wide eyed look on the face of Liptis, Kalfas quickly turned, and was greeted with the same sight. In a state of panic, Kalfas ran to the far corner of the room.

His security detail, not prone to panic, hesitated when they realized that these intruders were walking directly through a solid wall. One starred blankly at the two exoskeleton clad Tau'ri, while the other opened fire with his machine pistol. Seeing his fellow security officer firing, the second Tagrean also opened fire. As the two Blue Light operators powered down their phase shifting devices, machine pistol rounds impacted their trinium outer armor. Instead of opening fire with his particle magnum, the nearest Blue Light operator crossed the four feet between himself and the large table in the center of the room. Putting his hands underneath the table, while making great use of his enhanced strength from the exoskeleton servos, the operator tossed the heavy wooden table at those firing upon him. Both men hit with the table went down under the table's weight. Not taking chances, the Blue Light operator tossed the table aside, and stunned both security detail members.

As his fellow shooter dealt with the security detail, the second Blue Light shooter in the room secured his energy pistol. As he did so, he advanced on Kalfas. Biometric analysis of Liptis's facial structure confirmed to the shooter that Liptis was in fact a friendly, thus not requiring his immediate attention. Kalfas, cowering in the rooms back corner, withdrew a slender stiletto dagger. Lunging at the approaching Tau'ri, he fully intended taking life. Instead, Kalfas found his wrist locked in a metal clad hand with incredible strength, while the Tau'ri soldiers other hand slammed viciously into his abdomen. With a whimper, Kalfas crumpled to the floor. His reign as Chairman was at an end.

Fighting outside of the Ministry of Defense complex, and within, continued for three more hours. Word of the capture of Kalfas slowly spread through the ranks of the Tagrean military as a whole, with the assistance of Liptis of repeated radio broadcasts. Finally, even the most diehard members of the State Guard opted to lay down their arms.

In the Tagrean capital city, civilians who had not abandoned the city took to the streets. The sounds of a battle nearby filled the air. Muffled explosions could be heard, as they echoed off the tall buildings of the capital. Not knowing where to go or what to do, the civilians made their way to the Hall of Governance, the titular seat of power of the Tagrean government. There, at the foot of the Hall's steps, this writhing throng of humanity waited. What came next shocked and enthralled them.

Five hundred feet above the capitals highest building, the Tau'ri fleet moved in formation. Vessels of such size and shape had never been imagined by many of those present on the Hall's steps. To those considering continued resistance, this sight forever quashed that idea. If the Tau'ri could build space faring ships, many miles long, in such great numbers, how could victory over them ever be expected?

At the top of the Hall's steps, shafts of light came and went, depositing exoskeleton clad Tau'ri troops in its place. These armed men looked out over the crowd, unsure of what to expect, but ready for whatever might come. The one thing they did not expect was the one thing that happened. Tagrean's young and old began to clap, applaud, and cheer. Unsure of what to do, the Tau'ri soldiers held their ground, but waved politely.

Three minutes later, Ashwan, Burlis Kot, and several other high ranking and well respected Tagrean's beamed in. Seeing these well known men standing there, the Tagrean cheering grew to a roar. Emotion swelled from the crowd, as if their wildest dreams wishes had just been granted. As the cheering continued, Liptis was beamed in. Seeing the mans arrival, Kot and Ashwan looked upon him, and to his surprise shook his hand.

"It was brought to my attention that without your assistance, this war would still be going on." Ashwan began.

"Kalfas is in Tau'ri custody. What they plan on doing with him, I have no idea. Right now, I wonder what you will do with me after what I have done." Liptis said timidly.

"I have pondered that. Burlis Kot, what say you?" Ashwan asked.

"I think we have a man who has learned a valuable and expensive lesson. In the end, he put Tagrea before his own life. This world needs men of that caliber in power." Kot said honestly.

"I am in agreement. Of course, a Minister of Defense needs a strong career officer to handle the daily running of the military as a whole. I am certain you will serve Liptis well." Ashwan stated.

"Only as long as it takes to rebuild the military. Then, I will gladly retire once more." Kot agreed.

"Burlis Kot, look at how many of the pilots you knew and loved have perished. A large part of the blame rests on my shoulders." Liptis said with genuine sorrow and regret.

"Only a handful of my pilots were lost. The vast majority of those shot down were transported to Tau'ri ships with their magical transportation technology." Kot admitted.

"Truly?" Liptis asked in shock and hope.

"He speaks the truth." Ashwan added.

Before another word could be said, two members of Blue Light, with Kalfas standing between them, beamed onto the steps. The arrival of Kalfas sent stirs and murmurs throughout the crowd. While Kalfas believed the Tau'ri soldiers were beside him to keep him prisoner, the truth was that they were there for his protection.

"What will you do with me? Take me to Earth and deliver some warped style of justice?" Kalfas demanded in an arrogant tone.

"Your fate is at the mercy of the people of this world." Ashwan proclaimed.

"They will not stand for any judgment you dole out, I assure you!" Kalfas argued with disdain.

Before another word could be said, the crowd at the base of the steps, a crowd overcome with anger, surged forward. Turning around quickly, Kalfas broke into a thankful smile, believing his people were charging to his aide. How wrong he was. Were it not for their exoskeletons, the two members of Blue Light might have been trampled. Kalfas, must to his misfortune, was not so lucky. The leading ranks of the crowd pummeled Kalfas, venting their anger and hatred on the man who brought war to their world. For five furious moments, the crowd kicked, scratched, punched, and spit on the man they labeled a traitor.

Finally, after much effort, Tau'ri soldiers removed a badly beaten Kalfas from the fray. Then, he was promptly turned over into the custody of Burlis Kot's men. Only now could the war be considered over. In days, the process of healing Tagrea through reconstruction would begin. With the assistance of the Tau'ri, this world would be made whole once more. On Earth, the end of this conflict would be the beginning of a new and uncomfortable chapter in political history for the sitting administration, but no one knew that just yet.

**Please leave a review. It only takes a moment and is greatly appreciated! Thanks!**


	18. Chapter 18

My apologies for the latest chapter coming out a few days later than expected. Business travel got in the way. I hope everyone had a great week, and is enjoying their weekend! I didn't have the time to pour through the reviews and get back to those with questions. Next week, promise. Remember, if you have a special request, let me know now. It is still early enough to work them in. Have a great one! 

**Talus**

**Pegasus Galaxy**

Outside the orbital tracks of the three moons of Talus, a thin debris field drifted. This debris field, inert, was all that remained after the first combat between vessels of the Ori and Wraith. Though this debris field marked the graveyard for thousands of Wraith crewmembers from the two destroyed Hives, the field served a greater purpose. Were one to observe Talus for several days, they would quickly notice something amiss with this mountainous world. Time and its normal passage seemed to not flow, in direct contravention of understood science.

Today, time would once again be manipulated. Instead of the dramatic slowing of time, the normal passage of time as it was understood would be returned. Since the initiation of the Asgard designed time dilation device, nearly nineteen months had passed. On the surface of Talus, those there would argue that only ninety minutes had passed since the imposing Asgard vessel Iskr plunged through the skies. Today, reality as the Wraith trapped in the time dilation field would change, as they knew it.

Beyond the scattered field of Hive wreckage drifting in space sat two massive vessels. Identical to a vessel that once attacked Earth, these two ZPM powered Hives served a far different master. Todd, patriarch of the Hybrid race, sat aboard one of these imposingly powerful vessels. Traveling here from the distant galaxy of Ida, Todd had come to reclaim those he referred to as his wayward children. Having waited patiently for the last day, Todd's patience was beginning to wear thin.

Shifting restlessly in the throne chair once home to a Wraith queen, Todd thought back to the past, in hopes of calming his nerves. So much had changed since the Wraith in slumber had been awakened ahead of schedule. Civil war, victory and defeat, betrayal, and finally a vicious war resulting in blissful freedom. Yes, it had been costly, but worth ten times the cost if measured in blood. Now, Todd sat proudly as head of what remained of Wraith society.

That society, freed from war and the near constant need to cull humanity for sustenance, had blossomed. No longer were those once known as Wraith bound by their previous constraints. This allowed for a great expansion in what could be accomplished. Moving away from their previous roles in the Wraith caste system, Hybrid's immersed themselves in other pursuits. Music, literature, and art were just a few. Though Todd was no fan of poetry, even he admitted the growing crop of poets was possessed with a certain talent. Interrupting these thoughts, a long haired Hybrid commander brought Todd's attention fully back to the current situation.

"What is it?" Todd asked.

"Our sensors indicate a vessel approaching in hyperspace." The commander announced.

"So our allies have finally arrived. Return to your station." Todd said dismissively.

Three hundred thousand kilometers from the two ZPM powered Hive's of the Hybrid fleet, a hyperspace window tore open. As this dimensional rift in the fabric of space was rent open, a vessel familiar to the Hybrid's emerged. Imposing, graceful, and speaking of technological superiority; the Asgard flagship Hala glided into normal space. Driven forward by her powerful subspace engines, Hala effortlessly crossed the gulf between her and the Hybrid vessels. With little fanfare, Hala came to rest neatly between the two Hives.

Sitting in his throne, Todd waited for word from his ships crew that message traffic from the Asgard vessel awaited him. Instead, a hologram of Thor, Supreme Commander of the Asgard Fleet appeared before him. Considering this briefly, Todd knew he should not be surprised.

"Greetings." Thor began.

"Hello once again Thor." Todd responded politely.

"If you are ready, I will beam you aboard my vessel now." Thor prompted.

"Proceed." Todd stated.

In a flash of silver light and energy, Todd's physical form dematerialized. Traveling through space as energy, the Hybrid leader rematerialized on the bridge of Hala. Gathering his senses as his physical form returned, Todd looked around. Though incredibly advanced, the Asgard design aesthetic left much to be desired in Todd's eyes. Glancing to his far left, Todd leveled his gaze on Thor.

"Welcome aboard the Hala." Thor offered graciously.

"I was beginning to wonder when exactly you would arrive." Todd responded.

"My apologies. Other pressing matters within Pegasus required my attention. Because of those, my arrival was delayed." Thor explained in apology.

"Should I be made aware of a threat to the security of this galaxy?" Todd pressed.

"No such threat exists to my knowledge. As you are aware, the Vanir are members of the Asgard race. At the urging of the Great Races, I am here to initiate contact with them." Thor explained.

"So your presence in this galaxy is not just to release the Wraith trapped in the time dilation field?" Todd asked with a trace of annoyance.

"My purpose here is multifaceted. I trust Ida is peaceful." Thor replied, changing topics.

"It is, as you are aware. We often detect vessels of the Asgard fleet transiting through space near our home world. Surely, you are aware of our expansion to two nearby star systems." Todd baited.

"We are, and fully endorse your decision to expand your domain." Thor replied.

"We will of course continue to watch over the Separatist Jaffa, as agreed." Todd said solemnly.

"The High Council also asks that you refrain from contact with the handful of young races within Ida. Consider them the responsibility of the Asgard." Thor said sternly.

"Agreed." Todd replied.

"During the most recent flyby of an Asgard vessel, sensors indicated lower power levels in both ZPM's powering your two ships present. This, we shared with the Tau'ri." Thor commented.

"Though power levels are lower, both zero point modules have sufficient energy remaining to fuel those vessels for some time to come. Once those modules fail, other arraignments will be required." Todd acknowledged.

"If you recall, the Five Races agreed to your retaining of these vessels, on the condition you came when called. We have no desire to see your fleet diminished. To that end, the Tau'ri have extended a gift." Thor added, while pointing to the case beside the Hybrid's feet.

"Zero point modules?" Todd asked cautiously.

"Use them well. Now, let us free the Wraith trapped on Talus." Thor offered.

"Before we proceed, what of the Harbinger's vessel?" Todd inquired.

"As you are aware, the Harbinger's vessel is in the custody of the Tau'ri, where it will remain. Scientists of the Five Great Races have and continue to examine the vessel exhaustively." Thor indicated.

"When possible, I ask to be allowed to examine the vessel personally. Many of the systems aboard the vessel in question could offer insight towards improvements of my own fleet." Todd conceded.

"I will pass your request along. My schedule is pressing, so I must ask that we finish the task at hand. I will beam you aboard your vessel now. Thor concluded.

Before Todd could reply, he and the case containing the gifted ZPM's, were dematerialized and returned to the Hybrid flagship. Turning his focus to the control panel in front of him, Thor transmitted an encrypted subspace burst to the planet. Due to the effects of the time dilation device, a subspace message was the only form of communications that could reach the device without a long wait.

As the subspace burst emerged from the bonds of subspace, it passed through the dilation shielding surrounding the device. Receiving the signal to power down, the device initiated a five minute countdown. At the end of this countdown, the distortion of time would cease. This would free the Wraith from their invisible prison, and allow Todd to offer them a choice. Conversion or death; the choice was simple.

Aboard his flagship, Todd brought the telepathic amplifiers online. These devices allowed his thoughts, across the hive mind, to be transmitted across greatly expanded distances than he would have been physically capable of. As this happened, both the Hybrid ZPM powered Hives engaged their sublight drives. Accelerating away from the stationary Asgard flagship, both Hives moved towards Talus cautiously.

Standing on the bridge of his vessel, Todd's eyes were locked on Talus in the view screen. Moving closer, the planet grew larger on the screen. This was the moment he had waited for. Finally, he could add significant numbers to his followers. That they would require conversion from Wraith to Hybrid mattered little. Strength in numbers was a line of thought to which Todd eagerly subscribed.

Once more, the holographic image of Thor appeared near Todd. Turning to focus his gaze on the holographic representation of his ally and benefactor, Todd nodded his head in acknowledgement.

"The time dilation field will power down in thirty seconds. What comes next is in your hands. Farewell." Thor said, before vanishing from view once more.

Running his hands over the control panel of biological origins, Todd input his commands. Increasing the magnification of Talus on the screen greatly, the image grew in detail. Settling the magnification increase where he wanted it, the image focused. From this vantage point, it cloud cover over a large grouping of Wraith on the ground was plainly seen. It was this view that would alert him to the time dilation device powering down fully. Tense seconds ticked by as Todd waited.

As his amber colored cats eyes bored in on the view screen in front of him, Todd felt a wave of exhilaration. The last great increase in his follower's numbers had come in the face of violence, while this would come through persuasion. That the threat of violence was being used as the lever to persuade the Wraith was lost on Todd, and was an argument without merit to him should it have been presented. Unaware he was doing so, Todd's breathing stopped as he stared intently at the screen.

Clouds and Wraith on the ground were fixed at stationary points, almost as if in stasis. Without warning, what had been stationary for so long sprang to life. Wraith on the ground could be seen moving. Clouds, riding on unseen winds, once more began to morph into new and chaotic shapes. The time dilation field was offline!

Detecting the thoughts of the ten thousand Wraith on Talus, Todd's mind quickly picked up the suddenly expanded hive mind. Anger, shock, surprise, and fear filled the telepathic spectrum. Not wasting a moment, Todd mentally leapt into action. In seconds, with the aide of the telepathic amplifiers, Todd's thoughts overpowered the confused hive mind.

"Wraith, hear me!" Todd's voice boomed throughout the hive mind.

Detecting this new and powerful telepathic presence, the ten thousand Wraith came to a standstill. Was this the rescue they knew would come? Had the Harbinger fought through the enemy fleet to deliver rescue to his followers?

"The Wraith are no more. You are the last of those known as Wraith." Todd boomed telepathically.

Impossible, the hive mind countered with arrogance. We are Wraith! We are the immortal keepers of Pegasus, the slayers of the Ancients! In answer, Todd mentally projected visions of the final battle against the Wraith in Pegasus. As the hive mind watched the Wraith fleet fall, the arrogance contained within it evaporated.

"Unlike the Wraith, I offer you control of your fate. Submit and convert to join the Hybrid race and you will thrive. Refuse, and I will end your lives here and now. The choice is yours. Decide quickly." Todd's mind boomed.

Todd's incredibly powerful telepathic presence decided the issue for many immediately. Wraith, accustomed to a hierarchy dictated by physical and mental power, fell into line almost unanimously. One hundred of those below rebelled however. Screaming mentally over the hive mind, those one hundred dissenting voices swore to never serve the one known as the betrayer. Sequestered in the domed command structure of the Wraith complex, the dissenters felt themselves secure.

"You have chosen poorly. For that, I purge you from the hive mind forever." Todd said with venom.

Before a response could come, four powerful blue bolts of deadly energy weapons fire tore through the heavens. One after another, these blue bolts ripped into the domed structure. Inside the destroyed dome, a cascade of explosions erupted. As smoke and flame rose into the sky, the hive mind took immediate note of the absence of the dissenter's voices. Through force of violence, Todd had once more expanded his following.

As this unfolded, a silver burst of light and energy erupted on a snowcapped peak to the north. Bursting through the snow and ice, this silver energy caused the peak to glisten like a star at birth. This eruption faded as quickly as it began. Thor once more had the time dilation device in his possession.

Through his own view screen, Thor watched as the two augmented Hives descended through the atmosphere. Once on the ground, Todd and his Hybrid followers would collect the Wraith. Placing them in stasis, the Wraith would be transported to the Hybrid home world a galaxy away, where they would undergo the conversion process. Only then could they be integrated into Hybrid society. Focusing his thoughts on his next task, Thor deactivated the view screen. Moving the control stone in his palm, he once more activated Hala's hyper drive and vanished from view.

**Atlantis**

**Lantea**

**Pegasus Galaxy**

Standing on the balcony of his private quarters, Doctor Radek Zelenka looked out over the city ship of Atlantis. Sunlight shone brightly on the many gleaming towers covering her piers. Crisp clean slat air filled Zelenka's nostrils as he took in the sights. Though he hated being so far from his family and friends in the Czech Republic, he admitted that this city of the Ancient's was his true home now. Adjusting his spectacles while squinting in the bright sunlight, a smile crossed his face as he saw expedition personnel sunbathing on the east pier. Within the expedition, this practice was known as 'steel beach', a nickname borrowed from the US Navy.

In the wake of the Wraith defeat almost two years before, Zelenka had found Atlantis a changed city. Gone were the days filled with fear, shock, and anger over the latest Wraith atrocity. Since that time, the city and its greatly expanded science staff filled their days and nights with the study of advanced technology and science. Finally, the depths of the Atlantis database had been probed. Though much progress had been made, years and possibly decades of research and examination remained. One could spend an entire career studying the Ancient database, and still fail to do more than scratch the surface.

To that end, the science department now in residence within the city's hallways made that of early expedition days seem insignificant by comparison. Whereas once the city's inhabitants had numbered in the hundreds, the current science department alone accounted for ten thousand highly qualified individuals. Further adding to inhabitant numbers, thousands more from Earth were present. These further numbers belonged to multiple governments, militaries, and scientific organizations. Belonging to the expedition, yet residing throughout the Pegasus galaxy, many others from Earth were present.

As he often did from his balcony, Radek tuned out the picturesque surroundings, and thought back to the past. Though he loved Atlantis as she now sat, the original expedition would always fill a place in his heart. How things had changed in a handful of years. McKay and Keller, now married, were assigned to Borealis. Elizabeth Weir, alive once more, was leader of the Replicator race and current second in command of Shambhala. Colonel Sheppard, if rumors were true, was in trouble of some type once more. As much as some things changed though, others remained the same.

Many familiar faces were still here. Richard Woolsey, with Earth's blessing, remained in command of the city and expedition. Lieutenant Colonel Evan Lorne remained in command of the Atlantis military contingent. Carson Beckett, turning down several lucrative offers on Earth, remained the chief medical officer. Despite these familiar faces being nearby, Radek still missed those no longer present. Interrupting this trip down memory lane, a figure appeared on the balcony beside him.

"Doctor, pardon the interruption." The avatar of Atlantis said.

"It is ok. I was just thinking is all. What can I do for you Atlantis?" Zelenka asked.

"Your presence is requested in the control room." Atlantis explained.

"Please inform the control room I am on my way." Zelenka requested.

"Very well Doctor." Atlantis replied before vanishing from sight.

Collecting a few items from his nightstand, Radek exited his quarters. Stepping into the hallway brought a cacophony of noise to his ears. Expedition members filled the hallway, speaking about this and that. Thinking this is how the city must have been during the height of Ancient presence in Pegasus; a crooked smile crossed the doctor's face. Making his way to the end of the hall, he stepped into the transporter booth that would carry him to his destination. Tapping the representation of the center spire on the destination screen, Radek watched as the booths outer doors closed, and he was instantaneously beamed to another section of the city.

As the outer doors of this different yet identical transporter booth opened, Radek was greeted by the sight a gate team, apparently newly returned from an off world exploration mission. Giving the scientist a nod, the team entered the transporter booth for an in city journey of their own. Walking through the hallway towards the city's control center, the Czech perked up his ears. Hearing nothing, he felt reasonably sure his summoning to the center spire had nothing to do with an emergency or great catastrophe. Yet another indicator of how things in Pegasus had changed.

Making his way to the control center platform, Radek noticed that both Richard Woolsey and Lieutenant Colonel Lorne were watching a display screen intently. Stepping behind them and clearing his throat, he immediately came to the attention of both men. Peeling his eyes toward the screen, he took note that this display was from the long range sensors of Atlantis.

"Thank you for joining us Doctor. I apologize for bothering you on your day off." Woolsey said with genuine feeling.

"Hey Doc." Lorne welcomed warmly.

"What can I help you with gentlemen?" Zelenka asked.

"As you can see, sensors have detected a vessel rapidly approaching through hyperspace. Thor, at our request, is coming to speak with you." Woolsey explained.

"Wonderful! If the Asgard have already located the Vanir, my project was at least a stimulating exercise. If they have as yet to locate the Vanir, it might help them." Radek stated.

"Mr. Woolsey, the vessel has exited hyperspace. Supreme Commander Thor wishes to speak with you." The avatar of Atlantis announced.

"Please put the message through Atlantis." Woolsey requested.

"Very well." Atlantis replied.

Seconds later, a holographic video display appeared in front of the three men. On that screen was seen the familiar face of an Asgard.

"Greetings." Thor began.

"Thank you for coming Thor." Woolsey replied.

"As yet, we have been unable to locate the Vanir. Until such time as we do, initiating contact will be….difficult." Thor explained.

"Perhaps we can help with that. Doctor Zelenka wishes to show you a project he has been working on. Please beam down at your convenience Woolsey invited.

Hardly had the words left Woolsey's mouth, when the familiar chime of an Asgard transporter rang through the air. With it, the expanding and contracting pulse of silver energy illuminated the control center. In its wake, the Supreme Commander of the Asgard Fleet stood.

"I am most eager to examine your project Doctor." Thor said without hesitation.

"Let us step into the briefing room, and I will present my data and findings to you." Zelenka suggested.

Accepting that suggestion, Radel, Thor, Woolsey, and Lorne quickly made their way to the briefing room. As the last of them entered, the outer doors sealed shut. Standing, full of nervous energy as he usually was Radek one more adjusted his glasses.

"Atlantis, can you please transfer the subspace data we were reviewing in my lab to the main display?" Radek asked.

"I have already taken that liberty Doctor. The information is ready for your use now." Atlantis stated.

"Before we begin, may I ask exactly what we are reviewing?" Thor questioned.

"When the Atlantis expedition first encountered the Vanir, I was able to fix their position in the galaxy using the work of Lazlo Babai." Radek explained.

"And he is?" Thor asked, puzzled.

"He is a Hungarian professor at the University of Chicago, but that does not matter to the point at hand. Using his work on combinatorics, I was able to peel away layer upon layer of subspace message traffic and arrive at the source of origin." Radek continued.

"Doctor, I assure you the fleet I bought to this galaxy has already verified that the Vanir have not returned to the destroyed Ancient outpost." Thor countered.

"Yes, I am certain you have. When I began to suspect you were having trouble locating the Vanir, I reviewed the subspace sensor logs from the day the warning of the approaching Wraith fleet was transmitted." Radek continued to explain as he pointed to the star map displayed on screen.

On reflex, Woolsey, Lorne, and Thor leaned closer towards the screen. On this display, eight separate solar systems were highlighted.

"As you and I both know, the message you received that day was relayed from these points around the galaxy." Radek stated.

"Yes, of that I am aware." Thor replied.

"I managed to peel away higher powered subspace traffic, and isolated eight lower powered signals to these relays." Radek announced.

"Originating from where exactly?" Thor asked, as his eyes squinted somewhat.

"Even with the incredibly sensitive systems of Atlantis, I cannot say exactly. What I can do is give you a region of space. That should greatly improve your search efforts." Radek offered.

Data on the display screen altered from a large galaxy view, to a more confined view. Within the displayed region of space, three solar systems stood. True to his word, Zelenka did indeed offer a more refined search area.

"How sure are you of these findings Doctor?" Thor asked.

"Atlantis and I both worked on these findings. As we went, we reviewed the others work. I also had my science staff peer review the findings." Radek replied.

"If correct, you have indeed helped us. The Asgard will be in your debt Doctor. Thank you." Thor said genuinely.

"What is your next move?" Woolsey asked.

"We find the Vanir, and make them an offer they would be foolish to refuse." Thor replied deadpan.

**Uncharted Space**

**Pegasus Galaxy**

Six hours after the impromptu meetings within Atlantis, the Asgard task force roaming the galaxy converged. Hala and the seven other ships of her class paired with a single O'Neill class vessel apiece. The remaining four O'Neill's remained in the empty space between the three solar systems, standing guard over the ten Daniel Jackson Class science vessels. The last time the Asgard had located the Vanir home world, shots had been exchanged. For that reason, the science vessels would remain out of potential harm.

Two of the solar systems were likely candidates to support life. The third was lifeless, icy, and unlikely to host life of its own. In Thor's opinion, this fact made the third solar system the single most likely location for the Vanir to reside. As a group that had lived in hiding for many thousands of years, a sudden change of methods was unlikely. Hala and her sister ship Othalla, with their two accompanying O'Neill's in tow, made their way to this lifeless solar system. The remaining Six Hala's and their accompanying O'Neill's divided between the two remaining systems.

Already powerful sensors were tuned to their maximum sensitivity. What they sought was any sign of Asgard style technology. The similarities between Vanir and older Asgard technology was an advantage in this search, as the Asgard knew the detection weaknesses of the technology in use. As a precaution, Thor and his fellow ship captains raised their shields. Though this was done, weapons were left conspicuously powered down. They must not represent a threat, if they hoped to avoid confrontation.

Moving through the seemingly lifeless solar system, the sensors of the collection of vessels detected no trace of Vanir presence or technology. To be safe, Thor inquired with the groups assigned the other two solar systems in hopes they might have find the Vanir. Unfortunately, they had not. This told Thor that the Vanir must be in this solar system. If his sensors could not locate them, he would simply resort to other means.

Moving his hands over the communications terminal, Thor opened a video channel. Transmitting in the clear, anyone within the solar system would be able to hear and see the Supreme Commander.

"I am Thor, Supreme Commander of the Asgard Fleet. My mission is to establish a dialogue with the Vanir in friendship. We pose no threat to you, nor do we mean you any harm. I come baring an offer you will wish to weigh for yourselves." Thor said clearly.

Minutes ticked by without acknowledgement. Erring on the side of safety, Thor repeated the message again. For eleven minutes, Thor waited for a response. On the twelfth minute, that response came.

"Thor, though it is good to learn that you still live, I cannot condone your presence in a solar system not your own." A disembodied voice answered.

"To whom do I speak?" Thor asked.

"Are you so long lived that you have already forgotten who it was that taught you to command a vessel of the fleets of Asgard?" The voice asked lightly.

"It is good to know that you still live as well Njoror." Thor replied honestly.

"You must depart this system. Though we are old friends, I will not hesitate to turn this visitation into a battle. I ask you Thor; please leave while I make the option available." Njoror implored.

As the conversation was taking place, Thor, diligently manipulated the sensor controls before him. Even at incredibly low signal strength, the Vanir message traffic was detectable by the advanced Asgard sensors of the Hala. In seconds, Thor knew exactly from which planet the transmission originated. Moving another control stone on curving bronze colored panel, Thor commanded the Hala to close on the ice entombed world. The accompanying three Asgard vessels followed her charge closely.

"Njoror, you are someone I have learned a great deal from. You are one whom I respect in the utmost. We must speak face to face." Thor countered.

"What you ask is not possible. Turn back now, while you still can." Njoror warned.

As the four vessels closed on the Vanir planet, messaged the trailing Asgard vessels through text. Heeding his command, the trailing Hala Class vessel, and two O'Neill's halted. There they remained, with their weapons powered down, but shields powered fully.

"The vessels with me will remain distant from your planet. I however, will not." Thor admitted.

"Thor, consider this the last warning. Do not make me teach you a final, fatal lesson." Njoror cautioned.

Moving his hands over the systems control panel, Thor initiated a dangerous gamble. Though he was prepared for the consequences of this gamble, it was an outcome he hoped to avoid.

"As your sensors no doubt detect, I have lowered Hala's shields. I approach unarmed and unprotected." Thor announced.

"You wager your life on a fool's gambit. If you are willing to protect the other ships of your fleet, why then do you not protect your own life?" Njoror asked in puzzlement.

"The lives of those under my command I place before my own. That lesson I learned from you. Attack if necessary, but know that I die alone, as a messenger of peace." Thor challenged.

"Still stubborn, after thousands of years I see. Fine, I will grant you an audience. The coordinates will be transmitted to you momentarily." Njoror said in frustrated admiration.

Entering orbit of the icy world, Hala established stationary geosynchronous orbit. There, she motionless in relation to the planets surface far below. Receiving the coordinates for beaming a moment later, Thor activated the Asgard transport beam, and vanished. Seconds later, after he rematerialized, Thor saw standing before him his long ago teacher, Njoror. In a room reminiscent of the SGC briefing room, the two stood, with other Vanir around the chamber.

"You have taken great risk to come here." Njoror scolded.

"Without risk reward is almost always unattainable." Thor countered.

"Still using my own teachings against me? What is this message you bring?" Njoror asked.

"I come to offer an arraignment beneficial to us all." Thor replied curtly.

"What makes you believe we wish to enter in to any arraignment with the High Council? Have you forgotten what happened the last time Vanir and Asgard were together? The High Council has proven it cannot be trusted." Njoror challenged.

"This arraignment is not between the Vanir and the High Council. I come to you on behalf of the Five Great Races. It is the Alliance of Great Races that wishes to offer something to you." Thor hinted.

"What do they wish to offer the Vanir?" Njoror asked in disbelieving tones.

"Peace, prosperity, partnership, and a domain of your own in this galaxy." Thor stated.

"We have a domain; this is one of several Vanir worlds. Coming out of hiding is far too dangerous." Njoror said dismissively.

"In exchange for your partnership and assistance, we are prepared to offer much." Thor tempted.

"Not that we are interested in your enticements, but just what is it you offer?" Njoror inquired.

"A fleet of your own, not of your construction; a home world rich with resources and natural beauty; and a permanent solution to your genetic degradation." Thor answered truthfully.

"A fleet you say? Of what composition? Where is this world, and how can we be expected to rebuild our civilization elsewhere on a whim? What is this cure you speak of?" Njoror pressed.

"We will provide a fleet of Bilisknr Class vessels to you. The Tau'ri within Atlantis have located a suitable world rich in neutronium. As for the cure, look at my body. You too will be granted a return to a stable genetic profile." Thor rebutted.

"A fleet will take much time to construct. As will infrastructure on this new world you mention. I am told by those you captured and held on your home world that the High Council refused to share the genetic degradation cure with Vanir." Njoror argued.

"The fleet is already under construction by the Tau'ri, using the Ancient Arkos facility. The Asgard can accomplish construction of the infrastructure on your new home world in days. Cure, I have on hand in the form of bodies. We are unsure as to the total amount of your numbers, but if more bodies are required, we can accommodate with ease." Thor said soothingly.

"Why should I trust these promises? The High Council has shown the Vanir no affection in past dealings." Njoror argued.

"You are not dealing with the High Council. You are dealing with me." Thor answered.

"What is it you ask in return?" Njoror asked, as his resistance to the idea faltered.

"The Great Races simply ask that you assist in maintaining peace and order within the galaxies of Pegasus and Ida." Thor explained.

"We need not fear betrayal or repercussions from past actions? You speak the truth?" Njoror pressed.

"You have no need to fear. What I say is truth, and only truth." Thor admitted.

"If any other stood here and made these offers I would refuse to believe them. You, I know from experience, speak truth. As leader of the Vanir, I agree to your terms as explained." Njoror announced for all to hear.

"I have one question." Thor interjected.

"Ask." Njoror urged.

"How is it Mimir, Syn, and the others escaped Hala after the Tau'ri disabled the vessel?" Thor asked with genuine interest.

"You captured but a handful of us. Take notice, you did not capture me." Njoror answered cryptically.

"I understand." Thor replied.

"Now that we are allies, albeit uneasy allies for now, would you pass something to the Tau'ri we found? It is something of certain interest to them." Njoror hinted.

"I will." Thor answered.

"Syn, bring in our guest." Njoror ordered.

As the Vanir known as Syn left the room quickly, Thor's mind raced through the possibilities of who this guest was. How would this guest, whoever they were, be of interest to the Tau'ri? An old enemy perhaps? No, the Vanir would not bring a threat to this world of theirs. A friend? If so, then who?

Several minutes later, Syn returned with a human. Fit, confident, with a defiant look in his eye; this man was clearly from Earth. Only they, and they alone in this universe, carried themselves with an air of dogged determination and arrogance borne of ability. Silently, the dark haired man stood by, as Thor and Njoror arraigned a return of the Supreme Commander to this world. When done, both Thor and the dark haired man were transported away, courtesy of the Hala's transport beam.

**Atlantis**

**Lantea**

**Pegasus Galaxy**

Richard Woolsey, Radek Zelenka, and Lieutenant Colonel Lorne sat in the briefing room. As they finished the sandwiches brought from the dining facility, a mess attendant cleared away their dishes. Since Thor's departure, the three men had sat in the briefing room planning the week's research and gate team schedule. Though none would admit it, the real reason they remained near the control room was to learn if Thor had indeed located the Vanir. Their day long wait was about to end. Poking his head through the open briefing room doors was Chuck, longtime expedition member.

"Gentlemen, the Hala is inbound. ETA is two minutes. Supreme Commander Thor has specifically requested all of you be present upon Hala's arrival. He stated he has something of value for you." Chuck announced.

"Did he say what it was exactly?" Woolsey asked.

"No, he did not explain in detail sir." Chuck replied.

"That will be all Chuck." Woolsey said in dismissal.

"Fruit basket?" Lorne asked aloud.

"I hope it is nothing I am allergic to. Although, a nice citrus fruit would be wonderful. Do you remember when McKay tried to institute a ban on citrus fruits in the city?" Zelenka asked.

"He did?" Woolsey asked incredulously.

"Oh, he did." Lorne replied with a chuckle.

"Thor is beaming the item to the gate room." Chuck called out.

"On our way, thank you Chuck." Woolsey replied.

"Let us go see what the surprise is." Zelenka said with excitement.

Exiting the briefing room, the three men quickly passed through the control room of the city. As they made it to the railing of the vantage point overlooking the gate embarkation area, the telltale energy signature of an Asgard transporter filled the room with shimmering light. As the silver energy shone off the ornate stained glass panels behind the gate, it filled the room with an ethereal glow. As it faded, a man was left in its wake. On the faces of the three men looking down into the gate area was a look of shock, surprise, and confusion.

"Who is this?" Woolsey asked in a puzzled tone.

"Aiden." Zelenka whispered to himself.

"Lieutenant Ford, welcome back." Lorne said in mock amazement.

"It took awhile, but I am finally home." Ford replied with a smile.

"This, we are going to need to phone in I think." Woolsey muttered.

**Please leave a review. It only takes a moment, and is greatly appreciated! Thanks!**


	19. Chapter 19

Let me start by apologizing for the length of time between chapters. Work, as it can do, managed to get in the way. If it is any consolation, I would have much rather been writing than dealing with workplace fiasco after workplace fiasco. This chapter was originally meant to be longer, but it would have meant pushing back the release until early next week. So, what was left out I will simply role into the next chapter. Have a great weekend, and enjoy football this Sunday!

**Vallejo, California**

**Earth**

**Milky Way**

Rich. Full bodied. Flavorful. Each morning in the Ford household began with the assistance of coffee, but not just any coffee. Jamaican Blue Mountain Coffee is renowned as one of the best in the world. At forty dollars a pound, it was also one of the most expensive. As a true coffee aficionado, Lara Ford gladly shouldered the expense, content in the knowledge the luxury was well worth the price of admission.

As she always did, Lara had risen early. This she did to jog, before making her grandparents breakfast. They were all the family she had left, and she cared for them as such. Today's breakfast consisted of waffles, fruit, and turkey bacon. Lara's grandfather, as he always did, grumbled about the bacon that was anything but bacon. Praise from the kindly old man always came for the coffee though.

Grabbing the coffee pot, Lara made her way from the kitchen to the breakfast nook. Without prompting, she refilled her grandparent's mugs with the steaming brew. As they always did each morning, the aging couple smiled gratefully in reply. Her mid-breakfast task complete, Lara made her way back into the kitchen. Once there, she refilled her own mug. Unlike her grandparents, she preferred her coffee without cream. When her cousin Aiden had been alive, she and he would always joke about how Lara preferred her coffee. Aiden had always said she preferred her coffee as he preferred his women. Bitter.

The memory of those times always brought tears to Lara's eyes. Sometimes, she could go weeks without thinking of her late cousin. Other times, her thoughts were filled with memories of him. Today was one of those days. The reason for that came from the small television sitting on the kitchen counter. Tuned, as it was each morning, to CNN, the screen was filled with a certain Senator from New York. Up in arms over casualty figures from the war on Tagrea, the Senator was animated and angry.

Since disclosure of the Stargate Program, Lara had often wondered if this was what her cousin had been involved. His absence before his disappearance, and the military's lack of explanation pointed to that, but she had no way to confirm her suspicions. Had her cousin fallen in some unknown battle on another planet? As much as she wished to know the answer to that question, she knew that the answers would almost certainly never come. A loud knock on the front door ended these thoughts.

Walking briskly through the kitchen, and across the living room, Lara made her way to the homes front door. Reaching the door, she first parted the white cloth curtain covering the doors window. Looking through the glass, Lara's breath caught for a moment at the sight of the individual standing on her doorstep. A military officer in dress uniform was a rarity at the front door. If he was here at so early an hour of the day, the news could not be good. Inhaling deeply, Lara opened the door, hoping her world was not about to crash down around her once again.

"Yes?" Lara asked.

"Good morning ma'am. I am Colonel Paul Davis, United States Air Force." Davis began.

"What can I help you with Colonel?" Lara inquired.

"Are you Ms. Lara Ford?" Davis questioned.

"I am." Lara responded.

"If you would be so kind as to invite me in, you and I need to speak." Davis urged.

"Where are my manners? Please Colonel, come in." Lara said in welcome as she ushered the visitor in.

Opening the front door fully, Davis was whisked inside the home. Lara's anxiety climbed rapidly as the sharply dressed officer entered her home. Ever the gracious host, she offered him a seat on the couch. Settling into his seat, Davis watched as Lara took a seat of her own in a chair facing him.

"Can I offer you a cup of coffee Colonel?" Lara asked.

"No thank you ma'am." Davis replied.

"You are clearly here for a reason, so please say what you've come to say." Lara prompted.

Before a word could be said, Lara's grandparents appeared in the living room. Taking stock of the new arrival, a tired look of sorrow came over the elderly couples face. As a retired service member, Mr. Ford was certain he knew what this visit meant. Quietly, the elderly couple took seats in around the coffee table.

"You are here about Aiden." Grandfather Ford said simply.

"Have you found him?" Grandmother Ford asked, hoping with all her might.

"I am here at the order of the President." Davis began.

"Have you found him or not?" Lara demanded.

"My orders are to collect all three of you, and deliver you to Andrews Air Force Base. I have transport standing by for that purpose." Davis stated.

"Colonel, you have not answered my question." Grandfather Ford said.

"All I can tell you is what I know. My assignment is to bring about your delivery to Andrews. At this time I can tell you nothing else." Davis answered.

"We have been down this path before Colonel. When Aiden went missing, no one could tell us anything. To this day, we have not been told where he was, what he was doing, and why he went missing. If he is dead, drop the secrecy and just tell us. This family has suffered enough for two lifetimes." Lara explained, fighting back tears.

"The answers you are seeking will be found at our destination." Davis replied.

"How long will we be gone?" Lara asked.

"My instructions are to ask that you pack for a week. If the stay is longer than that, arraignments will be made." Davis replied.

"We have waited years for the truth Colonel. If we go with you, will that truth finally be told?" Grandfather Ford demanded.

"Yes sir, I believe it will be." Davis replied.

"I am going to take you at your word. Ladies, we need to pack." Grandfather Ford announced.

Forty minutes later, the Ford family was packed and ready. Lara had expected a lesser ranking service member to collect their luggage for the drive to a nearby airfield. What she had not expected was Davis requesting that the Ford's stand beside their baggage. From his pants pocket, he removed a small device. This he brought to his lips.

"Four plus luggage ready to beam." Davis said into the device.

**Arkos**

**Sol Solar System**

**Milky Way**

Eighty five thousand kilometers from the Ancient designed and built shipyard of Arkos, a hyperspace window blossomed open. From this dimensional doorway, the imposing form of the Athena Class vessel Intrepid emerged. As she had done many times before, Intrepid returned home from another successful voyage to Pegasus and back. This time, she carried a passenger of note. Lieutenant Aiden Ford, the man thought lost for so long, was returning home.

At the urging of Intrepid's commanding officer, Ford stood on the observation deck. His expectation was that the sight of Earth would greet him. Instead of Earth filling his view, an icy planetoid stood before him. This sight perplexed Ford. Not falling into orbit of the planetoid as Ford expected, Intrepid powered on towards the celestial body. Unexpectedly, an energy screen came into view along the planetoids equator. Through this energy screen, Intrepid entered Arkos Station.

The sight filling Ford's eyes was unlike anything he had ever seen before. Ships of varying types and sizes stood proudly at dock. As Daedalus Class vessels sat amongst these, Ford assumed these ships belonged to Earth's now powerful fleet. One level below these vessels, fifteen Bilisknr Class vessels of Asgard design floated silently. Shifting his gaze top to bottom, Ford's eyes took in every sight before him. As he did, a part of him thought of the Death Star from Star Wars, but he dismissed those thoughts.

Maneuvering with a grace that belied her great size, Intrepid angled towards her docking space. Settling in amongst her sister ships sitting at rest, the warship came to a halt. Her voyage was now at an end. Extending from the pier, disembarkation ramps locked into place at four airlocks down the length of the ship. From the ship wide public address system, the announcement that crew could begin exiting the vessel could be heard.

Startling Ford, a figure appeared beside him as he stepped foot on the docking pier. The avatar of Arkos, tasked with getting the new arrival to his destination, gave Ford an abbreviated history of Arkos as the duo made their way down ten levels. At a comfortable observation area, the two stopped.

"I must ask that you wait here." Arkos instructed.

"Why?" Ford asked.

"Someone wishes to speak with you." Arkos answered.

"Who here would want to speak with me?" Ford asked in confusion.

"I would." A feminine voice announced.

The voice was one Ford knew well. Sadly, it was a voice he had not heard in many years. Turning on his heels, he came face to face with a valued friend.

"Teyla!" Ford exclaimed happily.

"It is good to see you once again. We have all missed you Aiden. I knew once day you would return to us." Teyla replied, while embracing her friend.

"What are you doing here?" Ford asked.

"I was on Earth, presenting my findings of the colony scouting effort. I also successfully negotiated farm equipment in return, I am happy to say." Teyla replied.

"You look good! I heard you had a son." Ford stated.

"That I did. Much changed in your absence." Teyla answered.

"Everyone keeps saying that. I just hope it is not too overwhelming a change." Ford said with a trace of apprehension.

"Do not worry. Everything changes, but who we are remains the same." Teyla said with feeling.

"Do you have a little time to talk?" Ford asked.

"I wish I did. My departure for Pegasus aboard Bunker Hill is only moments away. Soon, you and I will find the time to sit down and talk." Teyla swore.

"Promise?" Ford asked.

"Yes, you have my word. Goodbye for now Aiden. I will see you again very soon." Teyla promised as she again hugged her friend.

As Teyla strode away, Ford watched her. He was thankful for her friendship, but regretted missing years of that friendship with his absence. If only he had listened to Doctor Becket those many years ago, he might never have missed a moment of this life. It was too late to change that he realized, and pushed those thoughts out of his mind. The avatar of Arkos appearing beside him once again, pushed those thoughts to the recesses of his mind and out of thought.

The avatar as his guide, Ford was led to a Puddle Jumper bay on the other side of the large facility. As the two walked, Arkos answered the many questions welling up from Ford. In those few short minutes, Ford learned the true power and size of Earth's fleet. No longer was it diminutive in size, but instead vast and powerful. Things truly had changed on all levels.

Upon entry of the Jumper bay, Arkos bid Ford farewell. Waiting by their Jumper, the Air Force flight crew standing by took charge of their passenger. As Ford took his seat in the comfortable chair behind the flight crew, memories of Jumper trip past filled his mind. Closing the rear ramp, the small shuttle was readied for space flight. Engaging the antigravity drive while extending the drive pods, the flight crew slowly exited the bay. Emerging into the central docking area, the small shuttle darted past vessels many hundreds of times its size.

Passing through the protective energy screen, the Jumper freed itself from the confines of Arkos Station. Power surged into the extended drive pod, propelling the Jumper through space. Fully aware of just how boring the empty scenery of space could be, Ford shifted forward in his seat to speak with the flight crew.

"How long to Earth?" Ford asked.

"We will get you there, but we are making a stop along the way." The pilot replied.

"A stop? Where?" Ford asked.

"Mars." The copilot interjected.

"Mars? Why are we going to Mars?" Ford questioned.

"Someone wants to speak with you about a portion of your debrief on Atlantis." The pilot explained.

Running at the upper limit of its top speed, the Jumper crossed the distance between Arkos and Mars in just two hours. Instead of the red planet filling the shuttles view screen that Ford expected, a lush planet graced by crystal blue oceans welcomed him. What was once barren and lifeless was now filled with forests clearly visible from space. Shimmering in the distance, a large city was visible. More than he imagined had changed, that much was becoming more apparent with each passing moment.

"We built all of this?" Ford asked in shock.

"Not exactly." The pilot responded.

"It's quite a sight!" Ford exclaimed.

"You think this is something, wait until you see Earth." The pilot chuckled.

Slowing greatly, the Jumper sailed through the geosynchronous orbital plain of Mars. As it did, the small craft passed four Aurora Class vessels of the Replicator fleet. Inertial dampeners canceled out any buffeting and vibration that should have been present as the Jumper crossed into the planet's upper atmosphere easily. Landing instructions appeared on the view screen, which the pilots took immediate note of. The sprawling city grew each second as the jumper descended.

Though this cityscape was made up of towers of unimaginable height, they were not the centerpiece. At the city's center, a domed structure, which looked as if it was constructed of sapphire, stood. Surrounding this large structure were blazing beams of light, which shone into the sky above. The pilot informed Ford this was the Temple of Essence, where human form replicators came into being. In replicator culture, this Temple was the single most significant structure in existence.

Circling around the Temple complex, the Jumper descended. Coming in low over tree lined walkways, human form replicators walking in small groups along these walkways were clear to see. Fifty yards from the arched entryway of the Temple, the Jumper slowly settled to the ground. Upon landing, the rear loading ramp lowered. Within the Jumper, Ford rose from his seat to exit. As he took his first step onto the replicator home world, Ford took in the sight of everything around him. Hearing a female voice clear her throat brought Ford's attention back into focus.

"Somehow I knew you would turn up." The female voice said lightly.

"Doctor Weir!" Ford said in surprise.

"Were you expecting someone else?" Elizabeth asked.

"After running into Teyla a few hours ago, I would not be surprised if I ran into the President." Ford replied with a wry smile.

"General O'Neill asked that you and I have a talk, before you arrive on Earth. He felt it would be best to get this talk out of the way before you become occupied with other more pressing matters." Elizabeth explained.

"So they sent you to Mars for that?" Ford asked.

"My time is split between here and Shambhala." Elizabeth explained.

"So this is why you are no longer commanding Atlantis then?" Ford asked.

"Much has happened since you disappeared. I am the leader of the replicator civilization. Lets take a walk, and talk about your debrief." Elizabeth suggested.

Walking side by side, the two longtime acquaintances made their way inside the Temple of Essence. Ford was quick to note the level of respect the replicators within the Temple showed Weir. As they made their way to higher up in the Temple, the two began to walk along a balcony that circled the dome.

"Why do they look at you the way they do?" Ford asked.

"Because I am their leader." Weir relied simply.

"That does not explain the looks they give you." Ford argued.

"I am one of them Aiden; a replicator. They see me as the one responsible for humanity accepting them as equals." Weir replied.

"You are a replicator?" Ford asked in shock.

"Like I said, a lot has changed since you disappeared. Now, let's talk about your debrief." Weir urged.

"What would you like to know?" Ford asked.

"You mentioned a discovery you made during your time with the Vanir. Tell me about that." Weir ordered.

"The Vanir were well aware of the defeat of the Wraith. I was tasked with searching for uninhabited worlds the Vanir could establish a new home world upon. I must have explored three dozen worlds before my discovery." Ford explained.

"What did you discover?" Weir pressed.

"On a world that the Wraith culled all life from thousands of years ago, I stumbled across Wraith activity. As the entire galaxy believed the Wraith defeated and gone forever, this came as a surprise." Ford said with arched eyebrows.

"Wraith activity? It is entirely possible a Wraith outpost was present on the planet, abandoned before their demise." Weir argued.

"I thought that too, until I observed Wraith patrolling on foot and in the air with Darts." Ford countered.

"You mean to tell me Wraith are still present on a world within Pegasus?" Weir asked.

"That is exactly what I am telling you. Those patrolling were all commanders. Not a single drone was present that I saw. Why would dozens of commanders stand guard over a facility?" Ford asked rhetorically.

"That would only happen if the facility was extremely important. Why, after the destruction of their race, that facility would remain important is the question." Weir stated.

"A Vanir vessel, using a prototype cloaking system, conducted over flights of the area patrolled by Wraith. Though they discovered a facility of some sort inside a cliff, the interior was heavily shielded. The Vanir stated that never before had they seen sensor shielding used by the Wraith. That means this is important." Ford further explained.

"Having those sensor readings would be helpful." Weir mused.

From his pocket, Ford withdrew a data crystal. Looking at it carefully, he held it up for Weir to see. This, he laid in her hand.

"This is everything the Vanir could get. Will you share this with Earth?" Ford asked.

"The data on this crystal will arrive on Earth before you do." Weir assured him.

"If I had to guess, I would say that whatever this facility might be, it probably has something to do with rebuilding the Wraith as a race." Ford added.

"That is very possible. If I know the SGC, I suspect we will know that answer soon. You have a schedule to keep Lieutenant. Let's get you back to your Jumper." Weir suggested.

**Open Space**

**Perseus Arm**

**Milky Way **

From within the rapidly opening hyperspace window, an Asgard O'Neill Class vessel emerged. In command was Kvasir, one of Thor's most trusted ship commanders. His mission, as it had been for many months, was to chase the gravimetric anomalies detected within the Perseus Arm of the Milky Way galaxy. This most recent reemergence from hyperspace was Kvasir's third of the day.

Long range sensors had detected a gravimetric anomaly from this area of space less than an hour before.

Powerful sensors aboard the Asgard vessel scanned space in all directions. Three seconds later, an audible chime announced detection of something. Running his hands over the control panel before him, Kvasir isolated the detected object, and attempted to enhance an image on his view screens. What he saw, was not what he expected. On his screen, an immense dull gray vessel sat.

Focusing all sensors on this vessel, Kvasir began to generate vast amounts of data on this vessel of unknown origin. Altering his own course track, Kvasir piloted his O'Neill closer. As the O'Neill inched closer, the image of the unknown vessel grew clearer. Though an O'Neill Class was a vessel of immense size, it was dwarfed by the vessel in the distance. At that moment, Kvasir realized that if he could detect this vessel, then it stood to reason that it could detect him as well.

Studying the sensor readings closely, the Asgard ship commander was surprised by the staggering number of life signs aboard. Energy levels aboard the triangular vessel were high, and climbing steadily. At that moment, things grew far more interesting. Along the sides of the triangular shaped vessel, energy in vast amounts began to flow through power conduits. An ethereal glow surrounded the ship.

At that moment, Kvasir realized the unknown vessel was powering weapons. To counter this, he quickly raised the powerful shields of his own ship. His weapons, he left unpowered. When the unknown vessel did not fire, Kvasir knew that leaving his own weapons suite powered down had averted a battle. Wordlessly, the two vessels stared at one another across a gulf of one hundred thousand kilometers. This continued for seven long minutes, until something began to happen.

From the top and bottom of the leviathan like triangular ship, fountains of magenta tinted energy erupted. Cascading waves of energy flowed across the dull gray iridium hull. Sensors aboard Kvasir's vessel detected amounts of energy flowing through and around the unknown vessel that were incredible, even to an Asgard. In the cold silence of open space, the unknown vessel began to move forward.

On the sensor display, Kvasir took note of a gravimetric anomaly forming. Space in front of the unknown vessel expanded forward, while space behind contracted. In an explosion of light, radiation, heat, and gravity the large vessel departed in a blink of an eye. This style of faster than light travel was unknown to the Asgard. Acting quickly, Kvasir transmitted his sensor and video data to the Asgard home world. As he did, he also transmitted a video message.

"This is Kvasir. I have found the source of the gravimetric anomaly. The problem is larger than we suspected."

**Beyond Earth's moon**

**Sol Solar System**

**Milky Way**

Running at near the maximum of its top sublight speed, the Puddle Jumper charged towards Earth. In the rear compartment of the small craft, Lieutenant Aiden Ford changed into his Marine Corps service uniform with jacket. It was a uniform he thought he would never wear again, and one that luckily had been stored away on Atlantis. Fully changed over, he once again took his seat behind the flight team piloting the Jumper.

As the shuttle passed Earth's lone moon, the Improved Daedalus Class vessel Sun Li Ren could be seen, departing on a mission of its own. Filling the Jumpers view screen was the most beautiful sight Ford could imagine. That sight was Earth, the planet of his birth. In Earth orbit, at a space docking station not present years before, Ford say several spacecraft docked; one Asgard, one Ori, and one Traveler.

High above Earth's surface, over Western Europe, the Puddle Jumper began to descend into the atmosphere. Heat and friction began to build on the small crafts shout outer hull. Inside the Jumper, Ford wore a smile from ear to ear. Finally, he was coming home. This marked the end of a journey began many years before. It was a closure of shorts, for this chapter of his life. What the next chapter would hold was unknown.

In times past, crossing the Atlantic had taken months in the age of sail, and hours during the jet age. The Jumper, moving at many times the speed of sound, crossed the Atlantic in minutes. As the shuttle and its passengers passed through seventy thousand feet of altitude, the eastern seaboard of the United States began to take shape in the windscreen. In a corner of the windscreen, landing instructions displayed as they were received.

Cleared all the way into Bolling Air Force Base, the Jumper continued it's decent. Washington D.C. and surrounding urban areas began to take shape. Having graduated from the Naval Academy, it was a part of the country Ford knew well. Oddly, this was not the D.C. of his memory.

Looking closely, Aiden was struck by the fact the towers climbing into the sky above looked eerily like those of Atlantis. As the Jumper continued to close, he also noticed the brick buildings D.C. was known for were nowhere in attendance.

As the Jumper swooped in over Bolling Air Force Base, the Washington Monument was visible in the distance. Were it not for that, Ford might never have believed that this was truly Earth. Slowly, the Jumper descended the final three hundred feet to the ground. There, on a pad once used exclusively for helicopters, the Jumper touched down. Seconds later, the rear ramp lowered once more.

Standing near a staff car, an Air Force Colonel watched as Ford exited the shuttle. As the Colonel was staring intently at Ford, this told the Lieutenant whom the Colonel was here for. Firing off a crisp salute, which the Colonel returned, the two officers began to speak.

"Lieutenant Ford?" The Colonel asked.

"Yes sir!" Ford replied formally.

"I am Colonel Davis. We met before your departure to Atlantis." Davis explained.

"Yes sir, I remember you." Ford replied.

"Welcome home. The car is behind me, follow me." Davis ordered.

Walking quickly to the staff car, Davis and Ford took their seats in the back. At the Colonel's order, the young enlisted driver started the vehicle and began to drive to the other side of the base. Looking out the window, it was clear to Ford that they were entering VIP quarters, normally reserved for visiting foreign officers. These quarters were stately homes, built long ago.

"Sir, may I ask you a question?" Ford asked.

"Sure, fire away." Davis invited.

"Am I here about reassignment?" Ford inquired.

"No, this is something different. The Marines have an exciting opportunity for you though, if you accept." Davis replied.

Bolling is far from a large base, so crossing it in the staff vehicle took little time. In front of a red brick two story home, with freshly painted green trim, the staff vehicle came to a stop. Davis instructed the driver to remain in the vehicle, before he and Ford exited. With Ford in tow, Davis walked up the brick walkway, and reached for the brass door handle of the front door. Before he could open it, an enlisted usher opened the front door and greeted both officers.

"Gentlemen, can I offer either of you a drink?" The usher asked.

"No thank you Sergeant. Where are your guests?" Davis asked.

"They are in the solarium sir." The usher responded.

"Follow me Lieutenant." Davis ordered.

In the solarium, Ford's grandparents and cousin sat. Since their arrival, they had been certain of the reason they here. Surely, the military was going to inform them Aiden was now confirmed dead. Those thoughts broke hearts long broken, even further.

"If he is gone, why can they not just come out and tell us?" Lara asked aloud.

As she uttered that question aloud, Lara noticed Colonel Davis appear in the solarium doorway. Her heart raced and her throat parched, as an icy ball formed in the pit of her stomach. This must be the decisive moment, she thought. Grandmother and Grandfather Ford turned in their seats to face the Colonel. Before accusations or statements could be made, their world turned upside down.

Stepping into the solarium, behind Colonel Davis, Lieutenant Aiden Ford took in the sight of his family for the first time in years. His grandparents had aged greatly since he last saw them. His cousin Lara, with shock written on her face, looked at him in numb acknowledgement. From Lara's hand, her drink tumbled to the floor. Grandmother Ford, seeing the boy she had raised after his parents died, broke into tears. Grandfather Ford jumped, as well as his arthritis allowed, to his feet. Crossing the distance to his grandson quickly, Grandfather Ford embraced Aiden as tightly as he could. Realizing his presence was not needed, Davis retreated from the solarium without a word.

"Where have you been?" Grandfather Ford asked as he held his grandson.

"You're alive! I held out hope for so long, even when everyone said I should not." Lara managed to say between sobs.

"Colonel Sheppard told us you would come home one day. I knew when he said it that it was true." Grandmother Ford said, holding back tears.

Closing in on Aiden and his grandfather, Lara and her grandmother embraced the two men. For minutes the Ford family stood there, holding one another, wracked with sobs. Aiden finally managed to get everyone seated, though his cousin and grandmother refused to not hold on to his hands.

"Where were you?" Lara asked softly.

"That is kind of a long story." Ford replied awkwardly.

"It wasn't on this planet, was it?" Lara pressed.

"It wasn't even in this galaxy, but let's not talk about that right now." Ford suggested.

For the remainder of the afternoon, and late into the evening, the Ford family sat in the solarium and talked. They talked of anything and everything. Family, events, and plans for the coming holidays were all made. Finally, after what seemed like a different life, Aiden Ford had come home.

**Please leave a review. It only takes a moment, and is greatly appreciated!**


	20. Chapter 20

My intention was to put out a chapter this week, so here it is. I know a few of you were chomping at the bit for a new chapter, and I appreciate the enthusiasm. Just keep in mind that work is crazy, my future in laws were here over the weekend, and I have 49er's season tickets. What I am trying to say is be patient, and I will deliver lol. I hope everyone is having a great week, and has a great weekend. In the next chapter, I will try to respond to reviews. Have a great one, and enjoy! 

**Consonance**

**Tok'ra Home World**

**Milky Way**

Seated in an ornate sitting room, the unofficial guest of the Tok'ra sat. Looking around, Ry'ac's mind filled with wonder. Less than a handful of years before, thoughts of Jaffa and Tok'ra working together would have been laugh worthy in the extreme. Were it not for the efforts of the Tau'ri, the Tok'ra/Jaffa union might never have been. Normally, the Tok'ra limited themselves to the role of collectors of intelligence. Rarely, though it was known to happen on occasion, the Tok'ra performed certain covert actions.

Jaffa of the Free Jaffa Nation filled a role similar to that which they had performed under the System Lords. Trained as warriors from birth, Jaffa were warriors. Each day of their lives from childhood were dedicated to training, to forge the men and women of the Jaffa into a fighting force ready at a moments notice. Times had changed for the Jaffa though. Now, they were a unified people, if one failed to take into account separatists exiled to the galaxy of Ida.

Twenty months ago, unity found its way into Jaffa government. Bra'tac, after exiling Separatist Jaffa, paved the way. As Separatist members of the Jaffa government were the one overwhelming roadblock in the way of an effective fledging Jaffa government, their removal made change possible. Teal'c, though asked continually to return and lead this government, refused. Unshakable in his resolve to honor his vow, Teal'c intended to never again return to a Jaffa controlled world.

Ry'ac, as son of Teal'c and student of Bra'tac, along with his lifelong friend Rak'nor, found themselves swept into the positions of Regent and Vice Regent. Together, these two men would dedicate themselves to building a lasting system of government. Vigorously, the two tackled the issues of reforming a society thousands of years old, and very set in its ways. Their first act had been to institute a sweeping proclamation of rights, which each Jaffa held dear. Though much had been accomplished, much remained to be done.

Casting his eyes upon the ornate engraving work of the wall before him, Ry'ac once again gave thanks for the Tau'ri. Were it not for them, none of this might ever have happened. Freedom, happiness, and security stemmed from their efforts. For those reasons, Ry'ac would always consider Earth and her inhabitants the most valued ally of all Jaffa. Because of that, Ry'ac now sat in Queen Egeria's sitting room.

Several months before, an emissary of Queen Egeria had arrived through the star gate on Dakara. Taken quickly to Ry'ac and Rak'nor, this emissary delivered nothing more than a note, written in Egeria's own hand. Cryptic, as all Tok'ra were known to be, Egeria's note asked only for an audience with the two Jaffa Regents. This audience was granted days later. Over a simple meal, the first true joint operation between Tok'ra and Jaffa took shape. That operation soon bore fruit, and it was for that reason Ry'ac sat here today.

For several weeks, Al'kesh of the Free Jaffa Fleet had been engaged in reconnaissance flights at the behest of the Tok'ra. The worlds over flown were worlds never before visited by Jaffa. Operating under cloak, detailed sensor data of solar systems and populated worlds was gathered. Later, detailed photographic intelligence collection missions were conducted on each populated world. This data in a data crystal turned over to the Tok'ra upon Ry'ac's arrival this day.

Rhythmic footsteps approached in the polished stone hallway outside the sitting room. Based on the rhythm of these footsteps, Ry'ac was certain it could only be Egeria approaching. Turning the corner, Egeria strode into the sitting room with purpose. On her face, as was normally the case, was a serene yet regal look befitting a Queen. Casting aside protocol and needless formalities, Egeria gracefully lowered herself into a seat facing Ry'ac.

"I trust you have been taken care of in my absence." Egeria stated.

"I have, thank you." Ry'ac replied with a slight bow of his head.

"If you had found nothing you would have sent a subspace message. Your presence here tells me something of note was found." Egeria announced.

"What was uncovered is on a data crystal." Ry'ac answered.

"Yes, that is being reviewed now by others. I am here to speak directly with you on just what was found." Egeria replied.

"Quite a bit was found. Of the three solar systems you tasked us with inspecting, one was devoid of life. The second had minimal activity, akin to nothing more than outposts. The third however was very active." Ry'ac explained.

"Tell me of the third solar system, if you will." Egeria urged.

"The system is heavily patrolled with spacecraft of Goa'uld design. One habitable world of the two present in system seems to be a headquarters of sorts. This world is heavily developed, with one central city." Ry'ac continued.

"Were the life signs human or Jaffa?" Egeria asked.

"Jaffa life signs, while present, were minimal. The overwhelming majority of the life signs present were human." Ry'ac replied.

"Could this world belong to the Lucian Alliance?" Egeria asked.

"Though possible, that is unlikely. Maneuvers performed by spacecraft guarding the system were consistent with Jaffa tactics. This entire set up smells like something one would expect for a System Lord controlled sector." Ry'ac surmised.

"I suspected as much. Ry'ac, let me speak frankly with you for a moment. I have long known Goa'uld slipped away. It was only a manner of time before we found one elsewhere. I believe you have uncovered one of those who evaded capture." Egeria said proudly.

"What is the next step?" Ry'ac asked.

"Now, we will examine things in much finer detail. Instead of ship patrols, we will insert operatives and gather intelligence from within." Egeria replied.

"Is that wise?" Ry'ac asked.

"It is what Tok'ra excel at." Egeria replied simply.

"How can the Jaffa assist?" Ry'ac asked formally.

"The part to come the Tok'ra will handle on our own. If we need assistance, I will contact you directly. You have done the Tok'ra and myself a great service. For this, I am in your debt." Egeria said with feeling.

Though the conversation between the two leaders was over, the ramifications of this conversation were yet to come. On Consonance, highly skilled operatives of the Tok'ra would ready themselves for another mission. What this mission would uncover they could only guess.

**Pentagon**

**Earth**

**Milky Way**

Making his way from the press briefing theater of the Pentagon, Secretary of Defense Landry found himself disgusted. During his time on active duty in the United States Air Force, Landry had rarely if ever found himself a fan of the press. Journalists were almost as bad as lawyers in his eyes, and sometimes worse. Today was an example of the latter. Taking the controversy created over casualties suffered in fighting on Tagrea by Senator Carl Strom, journalists were making the most of a lull in front page worthy news.

As Secretary of Defense, Landry often was forced to interact with the press on some level or another. Today was one such day. While journalists pummeled him with questions, Landry was forced to choke back the urge to spit and scream. A student of history, Landry was all too aware that this controversy too would pass. Whether Hank could maintain his patience and sanity until that happened though was another discussion entirely.

Rounding the corner of the outermost ring of the Pentagon, known as the E-ring, Landry entered the outer office of his incredibly large suite of offices. Nodding his head at the Navy Lieutenant Commander manning the outer office desk, Secretary Landry stopped for a moment.

"Anything for me Commander?" Landry asked.

"General Carter is sitting in your office Mr. Secretary." The officer explained.

"Can you have a steward send in some coffee please?" Landry asked.

"It is on your desk Mr. Secretary." The officer replied.

"Commander, I have said it fifty times atleast. Call me Hank."

"Yes Mr. Secretary, I mean Hank." The officer said uncomfortably.

Stepping through the double doors into his inner office, Landry was greeted with a familiar sight. Seated in front of his ornate desk was the blond haired wunderkind of Stargate Command. As Carter's commanding officer, Landry had guided the woman's career towards higher command. Now, filling the seat he had occupied for so many years, Carter finally understood the burden of command. Turning, Carter smiled brightly at the sight of her former commanding officer.

"Mr. Secretary, always a pleasure." Carter began graciously.

"Carter, I get called that enough by the rest of the armed forces. You can call me something, anything, less official. Please?" Landry requested.

"Yes sir." Carter agreed with a laugh.

"Ok, what was important enough to get you on a Jumper to Washington in the middle of the night?" Landry asked.

"It seems the Asgard have found our gravimetric anomaly, and it is unlike anything we have encountered before. Photo's are in the front section of the file in front of you." Carter explained.

Flipping open the folder marked Top Secret; Landry laid eyes on the vessel encountered. As a courtesy, Carter had added a scale for dimensions of the unknown vessel. Seeing the numbers, Landry was shocked by the sheer size of the craft.

"Are these numbers right?" Landry asked in shock.

"Unfortunately, yes they are sir." Carter replied.

"I was always under the impression that an upper limit to space craft size existed." Landry said.

"Yes and no sir. It really depends on how the craft is employed. Theoretically, a spacecraft can be built to any size you wish. It boils down to a matter of power generation, need, and material availability. Based on this, I would say we can now definitively answer the question of where planet's worth of resources are going." Carter stated.

"So, the gravimetric anomaly is a side effect of this vessels size I'm guessing?" Landry asked.

"Not exactly sir. Luckily, the Asgard were present when the vessel departed. It seems this unknown race makes use of an Alcubierre drive." Carter answered.

"Why does that sound familiar?" Landry asked.

"The scientist that theorized that this type of drive was possible turned down our offer to join the SGC. Miguel Alcubierre theorized that faster than light travel might be achieved without actually exceeding the speed of light. The ship, making use of this drive, would travel distances in a wave field that would expand the fabric of space in front of the craft, while contracting the fabric of space behind the craft. Riding in this wave field, the ship itself would not move, but instead sit statically within the field. This removes worry about relativistic effects, like those suffered by the Ancient's aboard Tria traveling at near the speed of light. The major hurdle for a system like this is the amount of power it should require. That level of power was thought unattainable when the theory was penned." Carter explained.

"We live in a time of Arcturus powered vessels, and ZPM's on demand. Surely, this type of drive does not consume more power than our latest hyper drive." Landry said dismissively.

"Based on the power readings the Asgard recorded, I am going to say this vessel in fact uses much more power than ours." Carter countered.

"How are they generating power levels the Ancient's could not while on this plane of existence?" Landry asked.

"At this point sir, it is a guess. It is an educated guess, but still a guess." Carter began.

"Spit it out Carter!" Landry pressed.

"Dark energy." Carter replied simply.

"Pretend I am a former fighter pilot. What exactly is dark energy, other than a plot device on Mystery Science Theater?" Landry asked.

"In a nutshell, dark energy is the majority component of the universe. Ok, let me try to explain this in simple terms. The universe is constantly expanding at an incredible pace. We believed, and now know for certain, that dark energy is the driving force of universal expansion. Somehow, I believe this race has found a way to harness dark energy. It is the only thing that makes any sense." Carter shrugged.

"Then we can safely assume this race is in possession of weapons and shields stronger than ours?" Landry asked.

"That is the truly odd part of the sensor data. The vessel at no time raised a shield, and appears to not be fitted with shield emitters. As for weaponry, one can safely assume it will be in the rough ballpark of our energy weapons. This race has a very odd high and low mix of technology at work." Carter further explained.

"No shields?" Landry asked in shock.

"It appears not sir. The hull is also composed of a less sturdy alloy than our vessels, and those of the Asgard. The majority of the outer hull is composed of iridium, which is a rather rare mineral on Earth. Obviously, that is not the case everywhere in the galaxy." Carter said with her trademark awkward frown.

"I hope you do not have anymore unsettling surprises to tell me." Landry said hopefully.

"Actually sir, there is one more. The life signs aboard the vessel, numbers in the tens of millions. Think of this as a civilization ship of sorts." Carter said apologetically.

"What do the Asgard think of this?" Landry asked.

"They are unsettled to a fair degree. In my discussion with the High Council, they basically admitted that it stands to reason that no single vessel in theirs or our fleet can stand up to this single ship. If this ship is a battleship, ours are compact cars in comparison. Couple the size with the energy output, and it is a recipe none of our ship captains will enjoy for lunch." Carter stated.

"How many planets that we know of have gone off the grid after this vessel arrives?" Landry questioned.

"We know of sixteen at this time, but the number could be higher." Carter admitted.

"Then it is a safe guess that we will end trying to stop them from destroying planets at some point?" Landry further questioned.

"That is a safe assumption, yes sir." Carter conceded.

Twirling a pen in the fingers of his left hand, Landry considered Carter's last statement for a moment. While he hoped that the days of massive ship battles was a thing of the past, he knew that was nothing more than an unrealistic hope.

"I am all ears if you have one of those genius ideas to toss out Carter." Landry hinted.

"That is something I have put much thought into. In my eyes, the only viable solution we have on hand is Project 5400." Carter stated.

"That is just a design. We never built it Carter." Landry argued.

"The design study that produced that design incorporated everything we learned in the final two fleet battles against the Wraith. Essentially, the 5400 design is meant to take on all comers. It is the one solution we have available now." Carter countered.

"In a time before Arkos, my predecessors who sat at this desk would have had to beg for funding, and permission to build a vessel. Thankfully, times have changed. Ok, let me get things moving on this end. Go check into your hotel, and when Jack is done with his day all three of us will go out to dinner. Sound like a plan?" Landry asked.

"Yes sir, see you then." Carter replied with a smile, before exiting the office.

Picking up his phone, Landry dialed the extension for the Pentagon's communication center. On the other end of the line, a disembodied voice answered.

"This is Secretary Landry. Signal Arkos Station that they are to expedite option three of Project 5400." Landry ordered into the phone.

**The White House**

**Earth**

**Milky Way**

Inside the Oval Office, in the West Wing of the White House, coffee was being served. Receiving their cups, both the President and General Jack O'Neill waived off the croissants offered by the long serving White House steward. The amount of dedication these stewards showed each sitting administration never failed to amaze O'Neill. For President O'Bannon, this level of treatment was par for the course, having acclimated to it during his years as Vice President under Henry Hayes. As the steward silently exited the Oval Office, tension rose in the room.

"Have you seen the news?" O'Bannon asked pointedly.

"Would you be referring to the headlines from the esteemed Senator from New York, Mr. President?" O'Neill asked.

"How you managed to deal with this guy for so many years, I will never understand." O'Bannon sighed.

"Things were simpler when Strom was head of the IOA. He could not use the media as his stalking horse." O'Neill explained.

"As a freshman Senator, he plays the media surprisingly well. The political talk shows especially love him. Now, I have a country emotionally fired up about casualties during the Tagrean conflict. A war Fox News called 'a personal agenda'. Where they came up with that, I will never know." O'Bannon fumed.

"Strom is grasping at this simply because he needs a platform, nothing more. Mr. President, one thing you can always count on Strom to do is whatever is best for him. On that, he will never change." O'Neill explained.

"Let's shift topics for a moment. I am sure you are wondering why I asked you here today. Secretary Landry and I have already spoken, and I could have asked that he have this talk with you. Knowing you and he go back many years, I thought the topic might be better received coming directly from me." O'Bannon began.

"What might we be talking about specifically Mr. President?" O'Neill asked.

"Jack, I know the hard work you have put in rebuilding our military for operations off world. Strom's little firestorm has let me know my first thoughts were correct. From here on out, I am instituting a moratorium on major off world military operations. If it can be done with four men, do that instead of sending a brigade. Less is more Jack." O'Bannon decreed.

"Mr. President…" O'Neill began to say.

Raising his palms towards his guest, O'Bannon silenced the General. With a stern look, he continued speaking.

"I am not doing this to safeguard my Administrations legacy. This is a matter of political survival. From now on, whatever you in this galaxy or others, keep it small and keep it classified. It worked for almost two decades, so go back to that." O'Bannon stated.

"Mr. President, if you do not mind me asking what are you going to do about Strom? It is not like him to make headway, and then lay down his arms." Jack explained.

"A saint I may not be, but I play politics very well. A good politician is the modern equivalent of Harry Houdini. For years, Houdini astounded audiences with making elephant's disappear in the middle of a crowed room. How did he do that?" O'Bannon asked.

"I am sure you are going to tell me." Jack quipped.

"Misdirection is how Jack. Voters have a short memory when it comes to controversy. So, I am going to play wicked politician and give them something else to chew on." O'Bannon said with a grin.

"Care if I ask what that might be Mr. President?" Jack asked.

"This afternoon, about the time when Strom's latest press conference is supposed to be held, I have called a press conference of my own. All networks will be in attendance. There, I am announcing approved use of nanites for medical purposes in the general public. We are going to cure blindness, paralysis, arthritis, and put an end to amputees suffering. Restoring sight and the ability to walk in millions globally should nicely overshadow Strom's attacks. To twist the dagger, the first facility to open for this purpose will be in New York. That should give Strom a problem come reelection time." O'Bannon said with a smirk.

"I hope it works how you think it will." Jack said with a laugh.

"Ok, I have things I need to do. Head on back to the Pentagon. Remember Jack, whatever you do, keep it small and classified." O'Bannon suggested.

As General O'Neill exited the Oval Office, President O'Bannon consulted the schedule on his desk. As he weighed his schedule, the interoffice phone on his desk rang. This he picked up quickly.

"Yes?" O'Bannon asked.

"Do you have a moment to speak with a visiting dignitary Mr. President?" A female voice asked.

"I do, send them in." O'Bannon directed.

As he replaced the phone in its cradle, O'Bannon saw something out of the corner of his eye. What began as tendrils of brilliant white light began to take human form. As the energy took on physical form, a familiar face came into focus. Melia, representative of the Ancient's had arrived.

"Greetings." Melia stated with a sly smile.

"Melia, always a pleasure. I presume that was you on the phone." O'Bannon mused.

"You presume correctly." Melia replied.

"The Secret Service really hates it when people magically appear in here." O'Bannon said with a chuckle.

"That is why I have made sure they do not know of my arrival." Melia replied cryptically.

"What is it I can do for the Ancient's?" O'Bannon asked formally.

"My presence here is not to request anything of you in a physical sense. I have come to offer advice." Melia hinted.

"Please do. I need all the advice I can get." O'Bannon urged.

"Mr. President, it is my opinion that you are making a mistake in limiting use of your military in this galaxy." Melia said bluntly.

"Politically, I cannot afford to continue down the current path. Not if I hope to be reelected that is." O'Bannon replied.

"Mr. President, victory is not found if one or both hands are restrained. My people made this same mistake against the Wraith, in the early days of our war against them. You are well aware how that ended. I ask that you reconsider your stance on this." Melia urged.

"As your friend and ally, I promise you I will take your words to heart. Anything else you wish to share?" O'Bannon asked.

"I only ask that you do not repeat our mistakes." Melia stated, before vanishing.

**Arkos Station**

**Sol Solar System**

**Milky Way**

Inside the Ancient designed and built shipyard, the normally busy shipyard was getting a bit busier than normal. On the level reserved for Athena Class vessel docking, the first eight vessels to receive the Block III upgrade were covered in arachnid like construction robots. These high-tech units were busily cutting open large sections of each Athena Class hull. The Block III upgrade had been long planned.

Since the Athena's introduction, the design had changed in several ways. Much had been learned during the class's short time in service. Now, those lessons learned were being put into practice. As an Arcturus reactor powered each Athena, with three ZPM's locked away as backup, the class no longer needed the ten neutrino ion generators carried aboard. These were to be removed, with the large amount of open space left in their wake used for a variety of other purposes.

Some of this space would be dedicated to increased drone weapon storage. After action studies of the final fleet battles against the Wraith showed an urgent need for greater drone carriage. This was finally being addressed. Drone weapon numbers would grow from twenty five hundred, to four thousand.

Changes were also coming to ships data systems. Proved an invaluable tool aboard Copernicus Class science vessels, the Athena's were being fitted with a similar AI and AI avatar. This system would be tied into all systems ship wide. This new addition, it was hoped, would lead to a decrease in crew requirements. A second AI was being installed for another purpose. UCAV's operating from the Prometheus Class carriers had proven their worth since introduction. This second AI would allow for Athena's to make use of UCAV's, instead of their normal compliment of F-302's. Instead of replacing the 302's outright, this change was simply being done to expand options for future operations.

Roughly half the space being freed through removal of the neutrino ion generators was meant for a task relegated to the Asgard Fleet. In this section, massive matter stream creation units were slated to be installed. These systems were tied directly into each vessels matter transport beam system. As Earth moved deeper into the universe, this new addition would allow vessels of the Tau'ri Fleet to create operating bases, spare parts, or any other large item needed. This addition was sorely overdue. Someday, this system might be used to create a forward operating base in a galaxy not yet explored.

Many levels below this activity, as the recently transferred to the US Navy carrier Prometheus glided silently by, new construction was about to begin. The construction orders for project 5400 had arrived, and carried with them a priority marked urgent. To the Arkos AI, urgent had a special meaning. Resources normally devoted to larger construction tasks, be it carrier construction or city ship upgrade, were now positioned in three docking bays. Brilliant white beams of energy surged from the bottoms of arachnid construction units.

Matter stream creation technology had built an incredible fleet. Adding to this, Project 5400, under the name Ascension Class would join the ranks of this already powerful collection of vessels. Ascension, measuring one and a half kilometers in length, was larger than the Athena Class. Instead of protrusions cropping up from the hull, as in other Earth classes of ship, all systems of Ascension would be recessed within the hull. Her hull would be polished, smooth, and in the shape of a spear pointed blade. Sleek, sharp, and predatory in appearance Ascension, would usher in a new age in spacecraft design.

In four turrets, two front and two rear, Ascension would carry a new weapon. On each turret, four of the newly developed ionic particle weapons would be fitted. Each of these would be independently targetable. Above each of these weapons, a free electron laser sat for targeting, and independent firing. These two were independently targetable. These turrets, when not in use, would reside within the hull. When needed, armored hull doors would slide open, with the four turrets rising to firing position.

Elsewhere, four Grodin weapon batteries would be installed. Along with these, ten Asgard plasma beam weapons batteries, anti fighter energy weapon turrets, and a full compliment of Ancient designed drone weapons would also be present. Along the smooth underside of Ascension's hull, another weapon would sit. Given the name Hell Storm, this weapons system was as fearsome as it was classified. Fitted underneath the hull of the sharp beaked bow of Ascension, a weapon unlike any other in Tau'ri fleet use would be fitted. Reverse engineering the teleportation weapon found on the captured Harbinger vessel, a workable example had been perfected. Capable of beating incredibly resilient shields down with overwhelming firepower, this system would come as a rude shock to any standing in the path of Ascension or her sisters.

Powering Ascension would be the Arcturus reactor. Incredible amounts of power would be needed to make use of the weapons suite, and Arcturus provided that in spades. Sensor capabilities would be greatly enhanced, due to the same sensor suite used on city ships being fitted. High output hyper drives normally found on city ships would also be fitted. When done, Ascension would outrun, outfight, and out see any opponent she might encounter.

**Winchester, Virginia**

**Earth**

**Milky Way**

Sitting with his shirt off, Colonel John Sheppard stared at the wall. Checking his recent gunshot wound, Doctor Jennifer Keller McKay scrutinized the healing shoulder wound closely. Referring to her notes, Jennifer verified that the wound was making great improvement.

"Any difficulty lifting your arm?" Jennifer asked.

"No, it works." Sheppard replied numbly.

"It healed very well. I wish all my patients healed as well as you do Colonel. Now, I have another request. This is coming from me both as your doctor and your friend." Jennifer prompted.

"What might that be doc?" Sheppard asked with an arched eyebrow.

"Take it easy with the drinking. Please John?" Jennifer asked.

"I will try. It helps me sleep." Sheppard answered uncomfortably.

If you are having trouble sleeping, I can give you something to help. It has the bonus of not giving you a hangover too!" Jennifer goaded with a smile.

"Duly noted doc." Sheppard replied dismissively.

"I am clearing you medically for whatever it is you boys are about to do. Not clearing you would not stop you anyway I am guessing." Jennifer stated.

"Probably not." Sheppard answered honestly.

Given the ok from the team's resident medical professional, John wasted not a second in getting his ragged band of helpers ready. Eating a quick meal, John, Rodney, and Ronan watched the rose colored sunset sweep across the horizon. Very little was said between the men, as they each focused on the mission to come. Tension gave way to resolve, due in large part to this mission focusing on recovery of Sheppard's brother.

Their meal finished, the three men changed out of civilian clothing, donning the familiar black battle dress uniforms worn on so many missions within the Pegasus Galaxy. Ronan, always quick to ready himself for events such as these, stood in the living room of the farmhouse, waiting on Rodney and John. Out of the corner of his eye, Ronan saw Jennifer walking towards him.

"I should get changed over and ready to go." Jennifer said.

"You really should stay here. I don't think you are going to want to be a part of this." Ronan suggested.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Jennifer asked in surprise.

"Medical help is not what the guy we are going to see is going to need." Ronan explained.

"Are you saying the Colonel is going to kill this man?" Jennifer asked in shock.

"What do you think?" Ronan asked in exasperation.

Leaning in the doorway of the open farmhouse front door, Jennifer watched as the three men made their way into the barn, and the jumper contained within. Unexpectedly, an Orwell quote not thought of since her time in college came to mind. 'People sleep peaceably in their beds at night, only because rough men stand ready to do violence on their behalf'. That one quote summed up what Jennifer saw before her. Ronan, and her husband Rodney, were more than willing to visit violence upon the individual who had hurt their longtime friend and comrade. It was at that moment Jennifer truly came to appreciate the brotherhood these three men shared. As Woolsey would have said, had he been present, 'once more into the breach dear friends'.

Under cloak and unseen, the Jumper exited the large wooden barn silently. Extending drive pods as it climbed invisibly into the skies above, the Jumper rapidly gained altitude. Hope welled up within each occupant, as they sped off on this first step taken towards bringing Sheppard's brother home.

**Breckenridge, Colorado**

**Earth**

**Milky Way**

Pressing his foot down on the gas pedal, Troy Cooper's heart quickened. Country Road 751 was a road Troy loved driving, as fast as possible. His automobile, a new Cadillac CTS-V sedan, always rewarded his driving efforts on this stretch of highway. Times had changed since his days with the NID. Remembering the nondescript government sedans he was always invariably given for his use, the former NID Agent grimaced.

Not only did he now have an automobile he coveted, he had a home that went with his cover identity with an incredible view of the Breckenridge Ski Resort. Once ski season began, he fully intended to invite as many attractive skiers as possible to share his hot tub. His level of pay was ten times what it had once been, and in his opinion, the workload was far better. As he said each morning into the mirror as he shaved, he had finally found the American dream. That dream requiring him to work against the interests of his nation of birth was not even an afterthought.

Flicking the turn signal lever, Troy tapped the breaks. Tires squealed as the sleek sports sedan turned off the country road and onto Peak 9th Road. Cornering tightly, Troy accelerated rapidly down the twisting mountain road. At his current rate of speed, which was far in excess of what the Highway Patrol would ever approve of; Troy would arrive home in ten minutes. Thoughts of what to have for dinner ran through his mine. What he did not know, was that he was currently being watched.

Seven hundred feet above the rapidly moving automobile, a cloaked jumper stalked its prey. Already aware of the automobiles end destination, following the speeding car was nothing but a waiting game. It also allowed for verification of nonexistent levels of traffic on the road. Breaking away from its prey, the Jumper altered course towards the coming straightaway the sedan would travel.

Turning up the volume of his music on the stereo controls embedded in the steering wheel, Cooper nodded his head to the beat. Music always made these drives much more enjoyable, and provided his own personal soundtrack to Cooper's movie of life. At seventy miles per hour, he should he home in minutes. On reflex, Troy's eyes scanned the rear view mirror. As he verified no one was behind him, a cascade of events began.

Unbeknownst to Cooper, a cloaked Jumper was sitting directly in his path of travel. Metal screamed as it was torn and crumpled from the impact. Gravel sized pieces of safety glass filled the passenger compartment, as windows and windshield shattered. Detecting the collision, airbags fired throughout the sedan. Inertia dragged Cooper towards the steering wheel and rapidly expanding airbag. In the collision between man and safety device, safety device emerged victorious. Blood sprayed from Cooper's broken nose and lips, resulting from his dance with an airbag. In less than two seconds, the now destroyed automobile came to a stop.

The Jumper faired much better in the exchange. Impacting the rear cargo ramp, all the collision caused was a brief rocking of the Ancient designed shuttle, and a shimmering of the cloak. Steam hissed from underneath the crumpled hood of the ruined Cadillac as the Jumper's rear ramp lowered. Somehow still conscious, Cooper realized on a very basic level just what was happening. Seeing the two figures emerging from the Jumper, Cooper closed his eyes and feigned unconsciousness. Dropping his hand to his side, the former NID Agent grasped his sidearm.

Ronan, with weapon drawn, circled around the drivers side of the Cadillac. Sheppard, with his pistol also drawn, circled around the passenger side. Rodney, piloting the Jumper, remained out of sight. Through the ruined windshield, Sheppard took note of the unconscious form of the driver. This would be easier than he first thought, or so he believed. Believing their target unconscious and incapable of resistance, both Sheppard and Ronan relaxed a fraction. That fraction was all Cooper needed.

Ronan closed to the midway point of the driver's side door, as Cooper sprang into action. In one smooth action, Cooper extended his pistol with his right hand in Sheppard's direction. Pulling the trigger, glass relatively intact exploded. Luckily for Sheppard, the round missed him by scant inches. As Cooper's weapon discharged, his left hand grabbed the handle on the driver's side door. Yanking on the lever, the former NID Agent swiveled his body and viciously kicked the ruined door open. Catching Ronan bodily, the door knocked the Satedan to the ground.

Lunging out of the ruined automobile, Cooper ran with all his might. This was rough terrain, and he thought it possible to lose his pursuers in the dense tree line. Legs pumped and lungs burned as Cooper sprinted away from the roadway. Behind him, Sheppard and Ronan were reacting as well.

"Birddog him Ronan!" Sheppard yelled.

Given a target, Ronan needed no more urging. Running as fast as his tall frame could propel him, Ronan charged into the wood line. Agility was a strong suit of Ronan's, and he used it for all it was worth. If this guy thought he would lose Ronan in a few trees, then clearly he was deluded.

Standing beside the car, Sheppard searched through the passenger compartment. Perhaps something that would tell him where his brother was would be found within. What he did not expect was the female voice that began speaking.

"This is Gail of OnStar. I have detected that your automobile has been in a collision. Do you require emergency services?" Gail, of OnStar, asked.

"No Gail, everything is fine. I blew a tire, but everything is ok now. Thanks though." Sheppard replied uncomfortably.

"Are you sure sir? I can notify emergency services for you. Really, it is not trouble." Gail offered.

"I would really rather you did not do that. You see, I promised my wife I would not drive her car. If this gets out, I am going to be sleeping on the couch for a month. You know how it goes." Sheppard said with a laugh.

"Very well sir. Thank you for using OnStar." Gail finished.

Tapping his earpiece, Sheppard radioed Rodney.

"Rodney, where are you?" Sheppard demanded.

"I am saving the day here. Use your feet and follow Ronan." Rodney replied in annoyance.

With that, Sheppard charged into the wood line. In the distance, he could hear Ronan charging through the underbrush. All he could do was follow the noise. Nothing would stand between John and his target now.

Racing through the trees, Cooper ran as fast as his body was able. Snapping his head around, he saw Ronan sprinting after him. Extending his left hand back, Cooper fired twice at Ronan. That should slow him down some. Now, all he had to do was make it to Sawmill Reservoir. Once there, he was a simple Jet Ski ride away from freedom. Passing from wood line into the clearing that lead to the reservoir, Cooper poured on every last bit of endurance he had.

Running on a slight decline, the only thing he needed to fear was tripping over his own feet. The reservoir was so close he could almost reach out and touch it. Turning his head once again, he verified Ronan was a good distance behind. In an emergency, situational awareness is everything. Sadly, Ancient designed cloaks did little to aid situational awareness. Rodney, following his prey with the Jumper's sensors, had correctly guessed where Cooper was heading. Under Cloak, Rodney set the Jumper down directly in Cooper's path. In this second collision of the day, Cooper faired far worse than before. Slamming bodily into the shuttle, two teeth shattered. As blood flowed from an open gash on his temple, Cooper fell to the ground in a heap. This time, he truly was unconscious.

Less than a minute later, Sheppard and Ronan stood over the bleeding and unconscious form of Cooper. Leaning his head into the Jumper to ask what Rodney had been thinking, all Sheppard could do was laugh. Rodney, quite pleased with himself, did nothing more than smile a Cheshire cat grin, and offer a thumb up. To that, Sheppard had no response. Ronan, going through the unconscious man's wallet, verified that he was indeed their intended target.

"Now what?" Ronan asked.

"Let's secure his hands and feet. Then we load him aboard the Jumper." Sheppard said numbly.

"Where too?" Ronan asked.

"His house is as good a place as any." Sheppard deferred.

**Troy Cooper's Home, Breckenridge, Colorado**

**Earth**

**Milky Way**

Pain coursed through every fiber of his being. It even felt like his hair hurt. Light pouring into his eyes caused him to audibly grimace, while trying to hold back the vomit his stomach very much wanted to unleash. Looking at his wrists, he noticed both were covered in silver duct tape. Clearly, he had not managed to bring about a brilliant escape. Flexing his legs, he noticed that his legs were also similarly restrained.

Keeping his head bowed, Cooper looked around at his direct surroundings. The hardwood floors he saw were familiar. They should be, as they were his floors. Why would they bring him to his home, he wondered. As he pondered this thought, he noticed a set of combat boots come into view.

"I know you are awake, no sense in pretending otherwise. Can you hear me?" Sheppard asked in a neutral tone.

"Did you really need to hit me with a truck? This kind of thing used to be more civilized." Cooper demurred.

"I am going to ask you some questions. If you refuse to answer honestly, I am going to put you in more pain than you ever imagined possible. Do you understand?" Sheppard asked calmly.

"Don't tease me with a good time. What do you think you are going to do Colonel? Yes, I am fully aware you are a Colonel." Cooper drawled.

"If you think because I am an officer of the United States military, that I won't do you harm, you're mistaken. Answer my questions, or I am going to cut pieces of you off, and my friend here is going to cauterize the wound so you do not pass out from blood lose. Understand?" Sheppard asked in a fearsome whisper.

"Do you have any idea who I am?" Cooper hissed.

"According to your driver's license, you are Troy Cooper. I would wager a guess that you were once an NID dirtball though." Sheppard said with a sneer.

"Yeah, I was NID. Now, I get paid much better though." Cooper replied in defiance.

Wordlessly, Sheppard withdrew a razor sharp combat knife from its sheath at his back. A dead look filled his eyes, and that look terrified everyone in the room. Grabbing Cooper's left thumb, he laid the blade on the flesh around the lowest knuckle.

"Hey, what are you doing? Hey! Hey! Stop! No!" Cooper screamed.

His expression not changing at all, Sheppard cut into his captive's hand. Slicing cleanly through the flesh, the blade slowed its progress on reaching the knuckle. Putting his weight into it, Sheppard cleaved cleanly through the knuckle, separating the thumb from Cooper's body forever.

"Your turn Chewie." Sheppard said without a trace of emotion.

Stepping towards the fireplace, Ronan removed a kitchen knife he had placed in the white hot coals. Unfazed by what was happening, or what he was about to do, Ronan quickly covered the distance between Cooper and the fireplace. Laying the flat side of the glowing hot kitchen implement on the nub where once a thumb had been attached, Ronan cauterized the wound. This brought about a fresh round of screaming from Cooper.

"You are dead! Both of you are dead!" Cooper screamed.

"Keep that up and you lose another one." Sheppard threatened.

"What do you want to know?" Cooper demanded.

"Where is David Sheppard?" Sheppard asked.

"I don't….I don't know. I was just told to watch him and report his movements." Cooper panted.

"Told by whom?" Sheppard asked quietly.

"I don't know." Cooper shrugged.

"You don't know? Ok, have it your way." Sheppard offered.

Once again, Sheppard brought the knife to Cooper's body. This time, the sole remaining thumb was the victim. Slicing was followed by screaming. Screaming was followed by Ronan cauterizing, which brought more screaming. His heart racing, Cooper knew he could not endure this much longer.

"We work in separate groups! I get word from my control officer, and follow instructions. All I do is pass on information!" Cooper pleaded.

"Who is your control officer?" Sheppard demanded.

"Vogel, his name is Vogel." Cooper panted.

"Does Vogel have a first name?" Sheppard asked lightly.

"If he does, I do not know what it is. Just stop hurting me, please?" Cooper begged.

"How do I find this Vogel?" Sheppard asked softly.

In response, Cooper began to weep and cry. Between a rock and a hard place, he saw no way of winning. If he told these men where to find Vogel, Cooper knew he was a dead man. If he told these men nothing, he knew they would kill him also.

"I only know our contact point that is it. That's the truth!" Cooper cried.

Watching the bleeding man rock front and back as he wept, Sheppard judged the man's responses thus far. Yes, he was probably telling the truth, as he knew it. That was not something Sheppard would physically punish the man for.

"I believe you Troy." Sheppard explained.

"Just please don't cut me." Cooper said between breathes.

"Tell me where your contact point is with Vogel." Sheppard prompted.

Visibly shaken, Cooper grew even more uncomfortable than he already was. If he told them what they wanted to know, he was certainly a dead man. If he did not tell them, this man might cut him into fish bait.

"Cat got your tongue Mr. Cooper? Do you suddenly not remember?" Sheppard asked in irritation.

"I….I don't know." Cooper said tearfully.

Without saying a word, Sheppard grabbed a fist full of Cooper's hair. Wrenching Cooper's head back, Sheppard began to saw into the flesh connecting Cooper's left ear to his scalp. Screaming filled the room, as Cooper howled in pain. Ronon, looking at his long time friend, noted an absolute lack of emotion in Sheppard's eyes. That was not a good sign.

"He is the manager of the Capital Ballroom!" Cooper screamed.

"Capital Ballroom? You mean the night club in DC?" Sheppard asked disbelievingly.

"Yes! He is six feet tall, with peroxide white hair. I swear it!" Cooper cried.

"Was he NID also?" Sheppard asked menacingly.

"Yes, he was." Cooper whispered.

"See how easy this can be when you tell me what I want to know?" Sheppard asked.

"Can I have a cigarette? Please?" Cooper requested.

Sickened by the entire spectacle that had played out before his eyes, Rodney had kept his eyes averted throughout. While he understood Sheppard's anger and fury, he in no way approved of this. Sheppard was coming unglued. This, he would discuss with Jennifer when they arrived home. Putting a cigarette in Cooper's mouth, Rodney offered the man a lighter, until he realized lighting a cigarette with no thumbs would be a challenge. Lighting the cigarette for him, Rodney then returned his full attention to the man's laptop. While searching for information was useful, it was an even better way to divert his attention of this mess.

"I think he told us everything he knows Sheppard." Ronon stated.

"Yeah, I think you might be right. The question remains what to do with him now." Sheppard pondered.

"Shoot him, and then dump him out at sea off the east coast maybe?" It isn't like he will be alone for long out there." Ronon answered unsympathetically.

Before another word could be said, a brilliant white light filled the room. An audible chime announced this as an Asgard transport beam at work. As a man took shape in the room, Ronon drew and leveled his pistol at the new arrival. Returned to physical form, the man looked around, then at Cooper, before finally bringing his eyes to rest on Ronon.

"Hey, Bob Marley, lower the weapon before you hurt yourself." The man stated.

"Get down on the ground, now!" Ronon demanded.

"Have you seen what is on this floor? If you think I am going to lay down in a puddle of thumb, you my friend are crazy." The man objected.

"Here is how this is going to work. I ask the questions, and you answer. If you do not, my dreadlocked friend here is going to shoot you. Understood?" Sheppard asked.

"Jack told me you guys were crazy, but I never expected you to cut off the guys thumbs! Yeah, I got it." The man replied unfazed.

"Who are you?" Sheppard asked.

"Call me Burke." Burke replied.

"Do you have a first name Burke?" Sheppard asked impatiently.

"Agent works just fine." Burke replied nonchalantly.

"Agent? Are you NID?" Sheppard asked cautiously.

"Wrong three letter agency. Your boss, my friend, calls us the 'shaken not stirred crowd'." Burke explained.

"You know General O'Neill?" Sheppard asked disbelievingly.

"He and I go way back, to when he was a Major. If it were not for him, I would still be rotting in a jungle in Honduras. Look Colonel, Jack sent me to help." Burke explained.

"Help how?" Sheppard asked.

"Jack asked that I keep track of you campers, and if possible keep you out of prison for murder. In this case, I guess maiming would be a better description. The thumbs? Crazy!" Burke laughed.

"How did you find us?" Rodney chimed in.

"Did you really think you would fall off the grid entirely? The Jumper? The weapons? Fitted with a tracker boys." Burke explained.

"So now what?" Ronon asked.

"Now, you kids pack your gear, gather anything of interest here, and get gone. I will find his thumbs and clean this up. You have style kid I will say that. Jack is going to love this when I tell him." Burke laughed.

Over the next hour, Sheppard and team scoured the house for anything that might help their cause. All electronic devices found, they took with them for Rodney to examine. Walking back into the room holding Cooper, Sheppard arrived as Burke spoke into his radio earpiece.

"One to beam, minus thumbs and an ear." Burke said with a smirk.

Ushering the team off, Burke began to clean up the house. When done, no trace of anyone having ever been here would be left. What else would come from this babysitting? Who knew, but Burke suspected it would be good.

**Please leave a review. It only takes a moment, and is greatly appreciated! Thanks!**


	21. Chapter 21

Getting this chapter out took far longer than I expected. I know many of you want a chapter each week, but my schedule doesn't allow for that at the moment. Despite a schedule defined by organized chaos, I will get them into your hands as fast as I possibly can. Anyone catch that 49ers game last weekend? It was amazing! Have a great week and a better weekend everyone!

**Idavoll**

**Asgard Home World**

**Andromeda Galaxy**

Four hundred thousand kilometers from the Asgard home world of Idavoll, a massive hyperspace window tore open the fabric of space. During the decades long Asgard-Replicator War, an event such as this would have provoked a swift and violent response. Thankfully, those days were over. Emerging from hyperspace into real space, a vessel of incredible size and bulk came into view.

USS Prometheus, lead ship in the class of Earth's intergalactic super carriers, decelerated. Normally, Prometheus and her sister ships traveled with an assortment of escorting vessels. These carrier battle groups dwarfed in size and scope battle groups from even a few years past. For this journey, Prometheus traveled alone; her escorts sitting in dock within the bowels of Arkos Station.

Receiving instructions from controllers on Idavoll, Prometheus continued her deceleration. Passing close aboard a single Hala Class vessel standing as sentinel over the Asgard home world, the outer superstructure lighting illuminated on Prometheus as a show of respect for an allied warship. Seeing this, the Asgard vessel matched the gesture, while powering its sublight drives and moving further away from Idavoll.

Passing through high orbit, Prometheus continued on her course. Helmsmen, watching over the computer controlled decent process, stood as spectators on the mighty vessels bridge. Outside of the carrier's interior, friction rapidly heated the strong naquadah/trinium/carbon alloy of the Tau'ri warships outer hull. The curvature of Idavoll's surface was clear to see to all standing on the bridge, as was the divide between the black of space and the planets crystal blue skies.

At high altitude, in the thin upper reaches of atmosphere, Prometheus fired her deceleration drive. Power levels feeding into the vessels antigravity pods began to lessen. In response, Prometheus descended steadily under the full control her onboard automated systems. These automated systems were monitored closely by the vessels onboard artificial intelligence.

From a height of sixty thousand feet above the planets surface, the Asgard capital could be seen. Sunlight glistened off the towers far below, while glints of sunlight reflected off the decorative city's pools of cold blue water. As Prometheus continued her decent, towers of incredible height could be discerned by the eye alone. This city stood as testament to the technological superiority of the Asgard race, while also standing in memorial to all that had been lost along the path to this point. While impressive and awe inspiring, to the uninitiated this display could easily have been construed as imposing.

Silently, Prometheus glided over the city. Banking slightly, the warship began a long and slow descending turn. Floating above lush forest at the city's edge, a levitating docking point waited. This was the end destination of Prometheus's long journey to a galaxy far from home. Upon entry to Arkos, vessel control was seconded to the station itself for docking. Here, that same method was employed.

Under positive control from the dock, Prometheus slowed to a crawl. At a velocity of one meter per second, the great ship entered her docking point. Sensors within the dock took note of the vessels exact position, and brought her to a stop. Her momentum reduced to nil, powerful tractor beams engaged at eight points across the dock, securing Prometheus to her mooring point. From the inner walls of the oval shaped docking facility, an exit corridor extended to and mated with the airlock nearest the carrier's bridge.

As the airlock opened, Captain Samson Fisk, commanding officer of Prometheus, took note of several beings standing in the corridor outside. The three Asgard he knew not their names. Of the remaining two beings, he recognized Furling Ambassador Dorin, but not the other human appearing being beside him. That he did not know the identities of those who stood before him mattered little, as these were friends and allies of Earth, and of humanity as a whole.

"Permission to come aboard Captain?" The lead Asgard questioned.

"Permission granted Kvasir. Welcome aboard Prometheus." Captain Fisk said in welcome.

"Congratulations on being given command of this vessel Captain." Ambassador Dorin said in welcome.

"When I was given command, I expected command of a ship in fleet use. As the test and development platform, I expect we will do some interesting work though." Fisk said in reply.

"Captain, I understand part of your mission involves transfer of an item into my care." Kvasir prompted.

"That's right. The beaming storage device will be moved ashore for you. It contains supplies destined for Videum. We would be thankful if you send the package to Videum through the stargate." Fisk explained.

"It will be done Captain. With your permission, myself and those with me must proceed to the bridge and begin making preparations." Kvasir more said than asked.

"Preparations for what exactly? My orders failed to go into any detail on why exactly we are here, beyond your requesting our presence." Fisk stated.

"I will allow Ambassador Dorin to explain. For now, I must attend to preparations. Excuse me." Kvasir stated, before departing with his team in tow for the bridge.

"Ambassador?" Fisk questioned.

"Some time ago, my people gifted you with the sum total of our knowledge, which we accumulated during our time on the corporeal plain of existence. To make use of the collected knowledge of one advanced race is an endeavor that can easily span a lifetime. Your people are studying and assimilating the knowledge base of three races. We are taking it upon ourselves to gift you with something in particular, that you may not have studied in our knowledge base." Dorin explained.

"What exactly?" Fisk asked.

"A weapon, to be precise. Alei, a renowned scientific mind of the Furling, will explain further." Dorin replied.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Captain. Though I have never interacted with any from your world, I have studied Earth's exploits at length. Currently, the vessels of Earth's fleet are powerful by any measure of the word. While Prometheus is powerful, she is lacking in armament, unlike your worlds battle cruisers. You are here to rectify that. We are gifting you a weapon that was used to great effect by the Furling Fleet, during our time before ascension." Alei explained.

"Can you share what exactly it is that this weapon does?" Fisk asked.

"Are you at all familiar with resonance?" Alei asked.

"I am, but in no way am I an expert on the subject." Fisk replied.

"Allow me to explain then. All things display the characteristic of oscillating at increased amplitude when subjected to certain frequencies. One must view all elements as a system of storage for many different types of energy. For the purposes of this conversation, we will focus on vibrational energy. At certain resonant frequencies, even a minuet driver can induce large amplitude oscillations. These oscillations unlock stored kinetic and potential energy. Do you understand so far?" Alei asked.

"Yes, I understand what you are saying so far. Would it be possible to just tell me what the weapon does exactly? I only ask because I am not a scientist by any meaning of the word." Fisk explained.

"This weapon will channel the incredible amounts of power available from your Arcturus device, using the entirety of the outer hull as a firing platform. When in use with the Furling Fleet, this weapon lacked a power source as potent as the one aboard this vessel. When fired, an expanding beam will surge from the Prometheus. Anything in the path of this beam will begin to suffer from dynamic oscillation. Imagine if you will, heating and cooling, expansion and contraction, at a molecular level, of any matter the beam comes into contact with. This is achieved through quantum wave function. What we are giving you is a potent system that will greatly enhance this vessels combat ability." Alei explained.

"So, it's a disintegration beam then?" Fisk asked, couching his uncertainty with a joke.

"In a manner of speaking; yes." Alei replied with a smile of her own.

"That's all you had to say. Let us get this show on the road." Fisk said with an easy smile.

On the bridge of Prometheus, and within her computer core at the heart of the ship, Kvasir and his Asgard technicians made the necessary software alteration needed for the coming evolution. Power in key systems was diverted, while the output of Arcturus scaled back to slightly above minimum output. Even at minimum power levels, Arcturus still created enough power to light a city for a year, every second.

Outside the vessel, Furling technicians, taking their instructions from Alei, went to work. Their task was greatly aided by their powers as ascended beings, and these powers were now at work. Alei, now standing on the dock at the nose of Prometheus, raised both her hands to eyelevel. Her fingertips on both hands pursed, locked eyes on the whole of the ships hull. Splaying all ten fingers open brought about sudden and unexpected activity. Hull plating the length of the carrier's hull neatly separated from the vessel.

Hovering in the air all around Prometheus, hull plating sat stationary. Furling technicians at stations along the length of the vessel began to move components of the weapons assembly. Floating through the air, energy buffers, power transfer conduits, and beam relays were mated to Prometheus without a single hand involved. Like a symphony's conductor, Alei guided the efforts of all involved.

As this concerto of creation and modification took place outside, Dorin did his part within. Appearing beside Kvasir within the computer core of Prometheus, the Furling Ambassador summoned the newly added AI avatar of the vessel. Appearing seconds after being summoned, the avatar stood silently in front of Dorin. Raising his fingertips to the temple of the avatars head, a burst of soft light erupted. Through Dorin's fingertips, the software that would allow the weapon to function was transferred.

"Go forth with this weapon, and bring peace Prometheus." Dorin whispered softly.

Continuing on though the night, Furling and Asgard technicians and scientific minds alike, would continue their efforts. When complete, Prometheus would have at her disposal a weapon unlike any other in the Tau'ri arsenal.

**Earth**

**Sol Solar System**

**Milky Way**

Since the first high level meeting between diplomats from Earth and Alba Longa, a near constant stream of interaction had taken place. While pleasantries and photo opportunities abounded during these high level meetings, the true heavy lifting occurred at a much lower level. Those outside of government service often incorrectly assumed the art of diplomacy was reserved for practitioners considered elder statesmen. In reality, lower ranking functionaries, during back channel discussions, made possible the agreements and treaties nations depended upon.

Over previous months, many governments of Earth came to know those from Alba Longa. Accords were easily and eagerly reached with many of these governments. Bucking this trend was the one summit many on Earth thought would be free of difference. The delegation from Alba Longa was reserved in its enthusiasm for their Italian counterparts. Despite nearly two thousand years of separation, the Roman sense of superiority over their Italian cousins had not faded. Still, trade and other agreements were reached, though these were not nearly as generous in their terms as those reached with other governments. In all cases, mutual defense agreements were reached.

At the Pentagon, another first meeting was taking place. While lower ranking officers of the Alba Longan military establishment had interacted with those from Earth's militaries, this was the first time the overall commander of the Alba Longan military had been met. Primus Imperator, or First Commander, Appius Mucius Plautus sat in Secretary of Defense Landry's office. Also in attendance was General Jack O'Neill. After a tour and thorough briefing, the trio now settled in for discussions out of earshot of politicians from both sides. Conversation in all cases was made much easier, due to a nanite infusion, which transferred several dozen languages in common usage on Earth.

"Level with me Appius. What is it you, and I mean specifically you, hope to see out of the treaties to be signed tomorrow?" Secretary Landry asked dryly.

"I speak not just for myself, but all of my people, when I say we seek not to be just your ally, nor your friend. We seek to be rejoined with our brothers and sisters; to share in your triumphs and tragedies as your equal. We are the same, are we not?" Appius Mucius Plautus asked.

"How do your politician's feel?" O'Neill asked.

"The Senate views our two people's as one. Your enemies are our enemies. We share a bond stronger than any treaty. That bond is rooted in our blood, and belief." Appius answered sincerely.

"Every time we send a team through the gate, since the very beginning, we have hoped to find an ally that thought that way." O'Neill explained.

"This would come as a welcome surprise to the first man who stepped through your gate then, yes?" Appius asked.

"Yes, it does." Jack replied honestly.

"So you are aware, General O'Neill was the first man through our gate." Landry explained.

"Gentlemen, you are aware of my stance, and the stance of my government. What is it you ask of Alba Longa?" Appius asked.

"This one you should field Mr. Secretary." Jack stated.

"Earth has done well thus far throughout the universe. Admittedly, we have made mistakes and enemies. Despite that, we have made far more friends than enemies. What we need, more than anything else, is assistance in maintaining order in this galaxy. Though the Milky Way is our home turf, we have brought order to other galaxies far better." Landry said candidly.

"This is a responsibility we wish to share with our brothers and sisters. Certain limitations prevent my people from playing a role much more than supporting." Appius replied.

"What might those limitations be?" General O'Neill asked.

"You already know my people lack interstellar ships. Our movements throughout this galaxy are tied to the gate network, but you are already aware of that I am sure." Appius announced.

"What makes you so sure we are already aware of that fact?" Landry asked.

"It is a given that your people, knowing where Alba Longa is located within this galaxy, have watched my world closely." Appius theorized.

"What leads you to believe we would do such a thing?" Landry asked.

"If I had the capability to do so, I would have ordered that very thing. Neither of you strike me as unintelligent men. That makes my assumption a safe one." Appius stated knowingly.

"We have considered the limitations your world operates under, and believe we have a solution. Once the treaty between our two worlds is signed, officers of your military will be fully authorized aboard ships of our fleet. While there, we hope to train the beginnings of your fleet training cadre." Landry

"Mr. Secretary, we have no fleet and lack the technology to construct such a fleet." Appius argued.

"We are prepared to provide the beginnings of a fleet to your people. Using the design of this world's first interstellar vessel, we will equip you with the tools necessary. I will see to it that you are provided with an overview of the BC-303 before you depart for your world." Landry promised.

"If you mean to give us warships, do we have forces we must fear?" Appius asked plainly.

"As Secretary Landry stated, we have made enemies along the way. One of those enemies has recently resumed causing problems for the galaxy. Your relationship with Earth will not earn you their praise." O'Neill explained.

"You refer to the Lucian Alliance, yes?" Appius asked.

"That would be them." Jack answered.

"Based on the briefing your people provided me, they are nothing more than petty criminals with inherited technology. Criminals exist to be brought to justice. If it is Legion justice they wish for, then so be it." Appius said boldly.

At that moment, Chief Master Sergeant Walter Harriman entered Landry's inner office. Due to the long relationship Harriman shared with both Landry and O'Neill, neither man thought anything of Walter's unannounced entrance. Striding with purpose, Walter made his way directly to O'Neill.

"It's time sir." Walter said simply.

Turning towards Landry, General O'Neill arched an eyebrow.

"Now is your last chance to change your mind." Jack hinted.

"This is your show Jack." Landry replied.

"Ok Walter, send word to Maybourne on Svoriin that the salmon are running. Have NMCC send that out now." Jack ordered.

Appius, listening intently, shifted his gaze back and forth between Landry and O'Neill. Clearly, what he had just overheard was a code of some sort. In a split second, Appius decided what the code was for mattered not at all. Whatever it was, Appius was sure though that he had just played witness to an event of importance. In time, he would realize just how significant that one event truly was.

**Rome, Italy**

**Earth**

**Milky Way**

While Consul Fulvious Flavius was preparing for the State Arrival Ceremony a continent away in the United States, in Rome, another delegation from Alba Longa was laying eyes on Rome for the first time. Princeps Senatus, or Senate Leader, Publius Fundanius Gracchus and his aides took upon their task with joy in their hearts. During their flight to Rome aboard a US Air Force VIP aircraft, apprehension had filled Publius Fundanius. Making it bearable for all was the Roman history lesson from Doctor Daniel Jackson. Rarely in Jackson's professional career had he enjoyed such rapt attention from an audience.

Upon their arrival at the coral colored compound that was the United States Embassy in Rome, many welcomed the Alba Longan delegation. In official their official capacity, both the Prime Minister of Italy, and the Apostolic Nuncio from the Vatican welcomed the Princeps Senatus. To many, it appeared that Publius Fundanius was far from interested in either party, and tolerated both with a politicians smile.

The next morning, under the watchful eye of Diplomatic Security Service watchers, Jackson and the Alba Longan delegation set out to see Rome in all its glory. Assisting in this effort, the Polizia di Stato, or State Police, cordoned off the tourist attractions of Ancient Rome for the day. This did little to please tourists from all over the world, and these irritated tourists voiced their displeasure freely.

Up against Rome's world famous traffic, the delegation followed a predetermined schedule. First, the group was taken to the fenced in ruins of Trajan's Forum, and the still impressive Trajan's Market towering above. Each Alba Longan intently studied the ornate artwork etched into the towering Trajan's Column. In this artwork was depicted Trajan's conquest of Dacia. Upon learning of locals cannibalizing the Imperial Forum for its high quality stone, Publius Fundanius snorted, and muttered something in Latin Daniel Jackson failed to catch.

At their next stop, the delegation hit its stride. To the uninitiated, the Forum Romanum appeared to be nothing but a disorderly field of rubble. Applying a dash of imagination, that field of rubble turned into Rome at the pinnacle of its power, in each mind. Starting at the Arch of Titus, the group moved its way through the field of rubble. At the other end of the Forum, they reached the Arch of Septimius Servius. Having no knowledge of Septimius Servius, Daniel happily gave an impromptu history lesson.

Within the boundaries of the Forum Romanum, Publius Fundanius found himself enraptured by the Curia. Though not the original, the Curia was the true home of the Roman Senate. In his mind, the Princeps Senatus imagined the great orators in Roman history within the Curia. Here, the history of two worlds found portions of their origin. To lay eyes on the Curia, the true Curia, was a lifelong dream come true for Publius Fundanius.

As the delegation continued on, they came to the ruins of the Temples of Saturn, Castor and Pollux, and Vesta. At the ruins of the House of the Vestal Virgins, each Alba Longan discovered the true reason for the fall of Rome. Without the Vestal Virgins maintaining the sacred flame, Rome was without her true luck. Lacking that flame, it made sense to all that Rome's fall had been all but assured.

Whisked across the city, near the Aurelian Wall, the delegation laid eyes on the Pyramid of Caius Cestius. Built by a private Roman citizen, at his own expense, this structure spoke of the wealth within Rome two thousand years before. It was here that Daniel saw a visceral reaction race through each Alba Longan. In their eyes, this monument served as a painful reminder of their ancestor's abduction and enslavement. Hate, shame, and lose was plain to see in each of their eyes. Seeing this, Daniel and the DSS team quickly moved the group on towards their final destination of the day.

Arriving at the Farnese Gardens, atop Palatine Hill, the group slowly made their way through lush gardens. Around them, orange groves, and spring flowers late in bloom lined the decorative walkways. Stepping through a studiously maintained rose garden, onto a terrace enjoying panoramic views of the Forum Romanum and the ruins of Ancient Rome, Publius Fundanius found himself awash in emotion.

Looking out over this city, this dream, this vision, Publius Fundanius felt his throat parch. Tears welled up in is eyes, yet his eyes remained locked on the sight before him. In the setting sun, the ruins of Ancient Rome, and modern day Rome herself, were basked in rose and copper tinted tones. The effect was as powerful as it was moving. Standing silently, members of the delegation from Alba Longa reflected on the path that had finally brought them here; brought them home.

"The years as they come bring many agreeable things with them; as they go, they take many away." Publius Fundanius whispered.

"That is a quote from Horace, is it not?" Daniel asked.

"Quintus Horatius Flaccus." Publius replied simply, lost in emotion.

"If you need a moment alone, I would be happy to step away." Daniel offered.

Silently, the Princeps Senatus looked out over Rome. Several moments passed before he stirred. Then, unexpectedly, he turned to face Daniel. Looking upon the face of Publius Fundanius, Daniel saw the torment and pain in his charges eyes.

"For two thousand years, my people have found hope in a dream. Our every effort has been to someday return home to Rome. Fortune finally brings our two worlds together, and we find Rome. The Rome we find though is a shade of her former self. We have dreamed a dream, and now that dream is gone." Publius Fundanius whispered before breaking down in tears.

For a handful of minutes, this man of immense political power sobbed. He sobbed not just for his sorrow for a dream that never could be. He sobbed for Rome, and Romans. Filling the distance of his gaze was all that remained of the city where his culture had originated. Knowing that as his people advanced, the brothers and sisters left behind here had suffered the fall of Rome and all she represented broke the heart of Publius as nothing had ever done before. To find Rome in such a state was bittersweet at best.

**Atlantis**

**Lantea**

**Pegasus Galaxy**

Checking his watch, Lieutenant Colonel Evan Lorne impatiently glanced around the city's operations center. Seeing Lorne do this for the third time, Chuck found it difficult to suppress a grin. Luckily for Chuck, Lorne was a commanding officer with a sense of humor, and would have understood the reasoning for Chuck's amusement. Before Chuck could say anything to Lorne, the sounds of gate activation filled the star gate operations.

"Incoming wormhole." Chuck announced.

"Any idea where Woolsey is? I expected him to be here for our guest's arrival." Lorne shrugged.

"The last time I saw him, he was working on a speech for the next Coalition meeting." Chuck said.

As the event horizon settled in the active gate, Lorne made his way down the steps towards the gate platform. The moment Lorne came to a halt, the first of the new arrivals exited the wormhole. Captain Mathew Scott, beside Master Sergeant Ronald Greer, were the first to step through. Next to exit was Teal'c, accompanied by Captain Tamara Johansen. With Borealis currently stationed on Earth before its next mission, these four had been chopped to Atlantis for the coming mission. Exiting closely behind Teal'c and TJ, a platoon of Rangers followed.

The specifics of the coming mission were unclear to Lorne, but that was something to which he had grown accustomed. Once Todd arrived, a briefing would follow. Already in orbit, USS Bunker Hill stood ready to take these men and women into the coming fray. Putting these thoughts to the side, Lorne strode towards the new arrivals.

"Teal'c! Good to see you again!" Lorne began happily.

"Lieutenant Colonel Lorne, it is always a pleasure to be in your presence." Teal'c answered, while nodding his head.

"Care to fill me in on what exactly you will be doing?" Lorne asked hopefully.

"That briefing will not be forthcoming now. Once all parties have arrived, all will be explained. Until then, let me tell you of my journey to Comicon." Teal'c suggested with a smile.

"Meet anyone famous?" Lorne asked.

"I had my photo taken with the star of MacGyver." Teal'c explained.

"I loved that show when I was younger. Is he a nice guy in real life?" Lorne asked.

"Overly nice. He kept inviting me to partake in a fishing expedition. It brought back many memories of my time serving alongside General O'Neill. Fishing, even with MacGyver, is not an activity I enjoy. " Teal'c said sotto voce.

**Please leave a review. It only takes a moment, and it is greatly appreciated! Thanks!**


	22. Chapter 22

Originally, I had a different vision for this chapter. Sometimes, things don't turn out how you think they will. While I wanted to go further with the end of it, time became a problem. I didn't think you would want to wait another week, so I am releasing this chapter how it currently sits. I hope everyone is having a great week. If you are in the US, please go out and vote to make your voice heard. Hopefully, you vote Obama lol. Have a great weekend! 

**PF5-210**

**Milky Way**

Seven hours earlier, under cover of night, a lone cloaked Tel'tak touched down on the backwater world known to Earth as PF5-210. Approaching the planet cautiously, the Tok'ra piloted Tel'tak had carefully weaved its way through the small vessels comprising the systems security net. Were it not for the Tok'ra vessels own cloaking field, reaching the planets surface would have been impossible.

In the darkness of night, having set down miles outside of this world's single large city, the Tel'tak delivered its cargo. As they had done countless times in the history of their people, the Tok'ra were once more silently infiltrating an asset into harms way. Their cargo delivered, the Tel'tak silently slipped away to a far corner of the planet, to await an extraction request from the asset.

The asset in question was one who had served the Tok'ra well in this manner on many missions past. Doral, under various cover identities, had at times served as a minor Goa'uld Under Lord, brining many around him in the service of the System Lords to their end. Since the fall of the System Lords, Doral had found himself far busier than he had ever thought possible. On this day, Doral once more found himself playing the dangerous game in which he specialized. This time however, he had little idea what to expect.

Making his way from his drop off point, Doral moved silently through dense forest. Hanging low over the forest floor, a thick blanket of fog enveloped him. Every ten minutes, Doral stopped. Stooping down on his haunches, the Tok'ra operative listened closely for the sounds of a local patrol shadowing him. Thankfully, those unwanted sounds never came. For many hours this cycle continued.

Breaking over the snowcapped ridges in the distance, the golden rays of a breaking dawn began to cascade over the city in the distance. From where he stood, Doral could see a city far larger than what one would expect on such a backwater planet. Sunlight reflected off glass clad towers. Already, the city bustled with activity. Whatever was going on here, clearly the city was home to many. If this was the work of a Goa'uld, it was very unlike what one would expect, based on the thousands of examples throughout the galaxy.

Pushing questions of the significance of what he saw before him, Doral pushed on towards the city's outskirts. Crossing over from wilderness into a population center is always the single most dangerous portion of a mission such as this. Well aware of that, Doral's senses were heightened to an almost incredible degree. The soft buzzing of insects all around the Tok'ra operative gave him comfort, as wildlife tends to scatter in the face of an approaching threat.

Crossing from tree line to fertile farmland, Doral continued. Carefully picking his route around the plots of growing fruits and vegetables, Doral's heart skipped a beat. There, between two fields of produce, stood this world's stargate. While that was hardly cause for alarm, those standing guard around the gate were. Those guarding the gate took note of Doral at the same instant he took note of them. Casting their eyes upon the Tok'ra, the guards did something quite unexpected. Instead of opening fire, ordering him to halt, or place him under arrest, these guards instead smiled, waved good morning, and gave a very professional nod in Doral's direction.

Hoping not to attract unwanted attention, Doral parroted the gate guards gestured exactly. Examining these guards intently, Doral began to record their image into his memory. Several of the things he saw came as an uncomfortable surprise. These guards were not dressed as one would expect Jaffa to be. From where he stood, it appeared that they also lacked any forehead tattoo of allegiance. Instead, they were clothed in drab green uniforms, closely matching those once worn by SG teams from Earth. The weapons they carried also closely matched those carried by SG teams. As Doral continued to make his way on towards the city, he was struck by the realization that were these Jaffa, carrying symbiotes, he would have detected the symbiotes presence. That he did not was disturbing.

Nearing the city's edge, the Tok'ra operative took note of crops being hauled into the city. With these crops, merchants were present. In these merchants arms were brightly colored signs meant to advertise their wares. That told Doral that commerce existed on this world, and that was rare on worlds under Goa'uld control. While black-markets frequently existed, a free market style economy never did. Falling in among these merchants, Doral exchanged pleasantries, hoping to use the local inhabitants as cover for his insertion into the city.

Crossing the threshold into the city proper, the Tok'ra operative studied the multistory buildings around him. At street level, local inhabitants filled the walkways around these buildings. On their faces was not the grim look of an enslaved people. These people looked secure, happy, and decidedly free. Oddly, this city looked strangely like Earth, in the days before disclosure. Wonder of how that could be perplexed Doral.

As the throng of merchants Doral walked among came to an open air square, filled with what looked to be thousands of humans both purchasing goods and selling goods, the most shocking sight of the journey filled the operative's eyes. High above the far end of this marketplace square, a large electronic billboard stood. This billboard was similar to the screen Doral had seen at a Redskins game during a recent visit to Earth. It was what played on this screen that stopped Doral in his tracks.

There, on the screen, images of SG teams engaged in vicious gun battles with Jaffa played out. Between each combat sequence, frames filled with patriotic slogans filled the screen. Listening closely to the narration accompanying the on screen images, Doral attempted to memorize each word.

"Valiantly, O'Neill, slayer of gods, destroyer of worlds, fought for your freedom. Were it not for O'Neill, and SG-1, humanity would remain in the clutches of the old gods. Through service, you give thanks to the slayer of gods. Under the watchful eyes of O'Neill, and his vigilant underling Enlil, your freedoms stand secure. Believe in O'Neill as he believes in you." The message proclaimed repeatedly.

His mind racing, Doral pondered what he was seeing on screen, and all around him. Enlil was a name he knew for fact as a former Goa'uld Under Lord. That fact did little to mesh with a city filled with humans, looking much like Earth, and guarded by what seemed to be personnel from the SGC. Every minute spent here raised more questions than could be answered. Did Earth have a hand in this? Was this nothing more than an elaborate ruse by Enlil to secure a place of power?

Turning on his heels, Doral retraced his path into the city. Moving as fast as he could discreetly, the Tok'ra operative headed in the direction of his drop off point. Though cutting his intelligence gathering mission far short, Doral decided that all of this Egeria must know quickly. What this discovery meant for relations between the Tok'ra and Tau'ri, Doral did not know. Only time would tell.

**P9Q-717**

**Milky Way**

Since his arrival on Possara, Major Carlyle had risen in stature among those leading the Lucian Alliance. No fool; the Alliance leaders were fully aware that their recent addition reserved his allegiance strictly for himself. That fact went far in selling Kefflin as to how valuable Carlyle could be. Intelligence provided leading to the successful operation against the Tau'ri freighter also helped greatly.

Aware that Carlyle apparently had an intelligence network of sorts throughout the galaxy providing him information; Kefflin happily provided a small vessel for Carlyle's personal use. After several jaunts off world, Carlyle's frequent departures soon became commonplace. It was this freedom of travel that Carlyle, and the ISA, depended on. Failure of the mission was a certainty if that freedom of travel was taken away.

Following standard tradecraft, a meeting schedule existed between Carlyle and his ISA contacts. Any deviation from this schedule would serve to sound the alarm that something was amiss. Keeping to that schedule, Carlyle found himself walking through the village where he made initial contact with Cordry, his unwitting ticket into Alliance ranks. Strolling through the village, Carlyle followed a predetermined, yet highly random route.

Strolling through the marketplace, he moved from booth to booth, stopping momentarily at each to pick through their wares. This was not a random act, but instead a surveillance detection run. While Carlyle appeared to be window shopping throughout the market place, he was instead looking for any sign that he was being followed. Though the Alliance had little reason to suspect him of anything, it was entirely possible that intermittent surveillance could be present.

Exiting the marketplace, the Major strolled down one of the wide avenues of the village. Moving past the tavern, he continued on towards the village temple. Stepping into the darkened stone structure, Carlyle's eyes took a moment to adjust. Within the temple, the Major saw a single hooded individual in attendance. Stepping up to the candle laden alter, Carlyle went about lighting a single candle, and quietly speaking a small prayer. From there, he moved to the third pew, and took a seat. Now, it was a waiting game.

That wait would not be a long one. Two silent minutes later, the hooded figure several pews away stood. Making their way directly to Carlyle, this figure sat directly beside the Major. Neither individual looked at the other. The hooded figure also left their hood in place, for a moment.

"Come here often?" Vala Mal Doran asked, as she removed her hood.

"Not nearly as often as I would like." Carlyle replied with a smile.

"How are you holding up?" Vala asked.

"Day and night, I am surrounded by petty thugs that want nothing more than to destroy my planet. How would you feel?" Carlyle asked.

"It would be a stroll down memory lane for me. Makes me envious." Vala smirked.

"General Frost asked that I tell you what a great job you are doing. I think he is proud of you. That is surprising to me as I often doubt that man has a sense of humor." Vala stated.

"What does a sense of humor have to do with any of that?" Carlyle asked with a dubious squint.

"Nothing at all. I just thought I should mention it." Vala shrugged.

"Is my nanite still transmitting?" Carlyle asked.

"It is, regularly. According to the General, we are getting 'good take' from it, whatever that means." Vala replied, making quotation gestures with her two index fingers.

"On my end, I think something big is going on. Whatever it is, Kefflin is playing it very close to the chest. The only bright side of all this is they trust me. I am hoping that results in more access sooner or later." Carlyle stated.

"We have a package for you to take back with you." Vala said.

"How big?" Carlyle asked.

"I didn't ask. I can guess though. Who knows, they might even tell me." Vala mused.

"The package…I am talking about the package." Carlyle explained in annoyance.

"Oh so am I. No fun to be had here I see. The three men who were with Cordry, do you remember them?" Vala asked.

"I do." Carlyle replied.

"They will be returning with you." Vala explained.

"Any risk in that for me?" Carlyle asked with some concern.

"None at all darling. They are on our side, and have no clue who you are. All they know is that an asset is in place, and will make contact should it be required." Vala explained.

"I will take that at face value." Carlyle grimaced.

"Go to the tavern, you will find them their. Good luck." Vala finished.

Silently, Vala rose and returned to her previous place several pews away. Once their, she bowed her head as if in prayer. There she would remain until well after the Major's departure. Carlyle, rising from his pew, exited the tavern. Stepping out into the light of day, the mid day sun was dazzling to his eyes. After his eyes adjusted, he made his way into the tavern.

Normally full of individuals of questionable moral purity, the tavern was somewhat empty today. In the rear of the tavern, at a table by themselves, sat the three Lucian Alliance soldiers. Their journey to get here was one Carlyle did not know. Never would he have guessed that these three men were mental copies inhabiting cloned bodies. These in fact were not the men Carlyle thought they were, but instead highly motivated copies. Had Carlyle known that the three men sitting at the table thought themselves Asgard spies in human bodies, he would have laughed aloud.

Stepping towards the wooden table where the three men sat, Carlyle noticed each turning their gaze towards him. Amongst themselves, they conferred in hushed tones. Nodding in agreement, the three men again turned their undivided attention towards the new arrival standing before them.

"You are Cordry's men." Carlyle stated.

"We are." One of their number replied.

"Do you have a name?" Carlyle asked.

"I am Pollux. I speak for the others." The Lucian Alliance soldier answered.

"Tell me Pollux, how is it the three of you managed to elude capture by the Tau'ri?" Carlyle asked pointedly.

"My men were unconscious, but I was awake and unable to move. I know it was you that killed the Tau'ri firing on us. I watched as Cordry and yourself made your escape. We opted to remain here, hunting the Tau'ri that were sure to come searching for their missing team." Pollux lied skillfully.

"How went the hunting?" Carlyle asked, fully aware that the man's lies were his cover, and meant to further Carlyle's cover.

"Not nearly as well as yours, but we manage to kill two." Pollux continued.

"Did you dispose of the bodies?" Carlyle asked.

"We carried them to the gate, laid them in front of it, and dialed. The gate destroyed the bodies and their equipment." Pollux replied.

"That is a wise method of disposal. Why did you make no effort to return to the Alliance?" Carlyle pressed.

"Had we returned and been tracked, the entire Alliance would have been placed in jeopardy. Refusing to run that risk, we remained here. Will you return us to the Alliance?" Pollux asked.

"I will. To be safe, we leave now." Carlyle announced.

"You have a ship here?" Pollux asked.

"Of course not! We will go through the gate. My vessel is safely tucked away on another world. From there we will travel to Possara." Carlyle replied in an annoyed tone.

Minutes later, Carlyle and the three new additions to the cause made their way out of the village. ISA efforts against the Lucian Alliance would soon take on a new tone.

**Destiny**

Seated in the interface chair, as he often was, Rush sat fully engrossed in research. Often, as a majority of the ancient vessels crew lay fast asleep, Rush came to the interface room. To a mind as mercurial as his, solitude was many times the only thing that gave him solace. Cigarettes and coffee finished a close second in that very personal race.

Filling the circular interface room, spanning out in front of the interface chair, holographic screens of information hovered midair. What had started as an unspoken question of wonder, thought of during his shower, had taken on a life of its own. That single question of wonder grew over many days, until it refused to be pushed aside. Finally, that question blossomed into something larger, bordering on obsession, racing to the forefront of the mind of Doctor Nicholas Rush.

Manipulating the holographic screens of data before him with his mind, Rush marveled at just how he had missed what he was seeing displayed before him for so very long. Tracking back through reams of sensor logs covering the entire history of Destiny's mission since launch to present, an incredible discovery was taking shape. On several of the holographic displays Rush saw areas of cosmic microwave background, their location where sampled, and the signal strength within each location.

On other screens, Rush laid out highly detailed navigational overlays, filled with star charts. Overlaying this data with signal strength and signal location data, it looked as if the unspoken question that had haunted Rush for days was quickly turning from an interesting hypothesis, and instead a very likely answer. That answer brought many new questions with it though. In an effort to further prove or disprove his ever growing hypothesis, Rush continued to examine the data before him, while bringing in new data relevant to the current data set.

What Rush was seeing spoke of not only an intelligence before the universe began, but a highly organized intelligence surpassing even the wildest of expectations. In areas where a CMB signal fragment was present, matter had gathered forming a galaxy. In areas of higher CMB signal strength, denser amounts of matter had gathered, forming clusters of galaxies, and accompanying satellite galaxies. Areas lacking detectable CMB signal fragments remained empty, often ending up as the void between galaxies.

Pouring over this discovery, Rush's mind raced. What could this mean? In his mind, this represented the distinct possibility that these variations in CMB signal strength found within individual message fragments had served to influence just where matter had gathered after the big bang. It was very possible that this overall message had shaped the very form, fit, and finish of the universe itself! It might not be just a message, but instead an actual set of instructions on how this universe would be built.

As often happened after finding an answer of sorts, Rush's mind went silent for several moments. In these moments, he ceased to be a driven scientific mind, a member of Destiny's crew, or an individual possessed of an active mind. Silence filled every corner and crevasse of his mind. For those few moments, Nicholas Rush knew peace. Out of nowhere, that peace came to a sudden end. From behind Rush, a feminine voice softly began to recite a poem he knew well.

"Bright star, would I were steadfast as thou art-  
Not in lone splendor hung aloft the night  
And watching, with eternal lids apart,  
Like nature's patient, sleepless Eremite,  
The moving waters at their priest like task  
Of pure ablution round earth's human shores,  
Or gazing on the new soft-fallen mask  
Of snow upon the mountains and the moors-  
No-yet still steadfast, still unchangeable,  
Pillow'd upon my fair love's ripening breast,  
To feel for ever its soft fall and swell,  
Awake for ever in a sweet unrest,  
Still, still to hear her tender-taken breath,  
And so live ever-or else swoon to death."

"You always loved Keats. That is Bright Star, is it not?" Rush asked.

Out of the corner of his eye, Rush saw a sight he thought he might never see again. A smile on her face, her blonde hair in a neat bun, and well dressed as always, this traced her fingertips over Rush's forearm as she walked by. Savoring her presence, Rush felt his heartache at the sight of his late wife, Gloria Rush.

"You have been taking better care of yourself I see." Gloria said softly.

Not since the days when he had first unlocked Destiny's master code had Rush seen his wife. Her standing her before him could only mean Destiny was communicating with him. Why, after unlocking Destiny's avatar, would the vessels artificial intelligence decide to communicate in this form?

"Destiny, why are you doing this?" Rush demanded.

"I know your mind is racing to answer the question as to just why Destiny is communicating with you using my image. Nicholas, you will never change. I always loved that about you." Gloria said warmly.

"Why Destiny? Why take Gloria's image?" Rush demanded angrily.

"Have you asked yourself if you are asking the wrong question?" Gloria countered.

"Fine, I will play along. What is the right question?" Rush scowled.

"All this time you have believed my image was Destiny communicating with you. I remember sitting on the bridge of this ship with you, while you demanded that I allow you to speak with Franklin, or help you in your little schemes. Destiny would have helped you Nicholas, had you been speaking with Destiny." Gloria replied sympathetically.

"So you are nothing more than a hallucination? Is that what you are saying? If that were the case, then I could understand why at the time I was hallucinating, but not now." Rush rebuffed

"Nicholas, I am not a hallucination." Gloria announced.

"Let us suppose that is true. Then why are you here now?" Rush questioned.

"As I did throughout our life together, I am here to standby you as you push forward." Gloria answered.

"What does that even mean?" Rush asked snidely.

"It means that you are on the verge of discovering something unimaginable Nicholas. That discovery will bring a choice though." Gloria replied patiently.

"A choice of what?" Rush asked.

"It will be different for each. For you, the choice will be needed between accepting things as they now stand, or taking the path your heart longs for. Whichever you choose, the status of things as you now know them to be is at an end." Gloria said, before vanishing.

As Gloria vanished, Rush felt a sudden cold emptiness filling is heart. In days gone by, a simple smell that reminded him of Gloria had reduced the man to tears. Now, he was married once again, and part of a mission he valued more than he valued anything else. Sealing out his emotions, Rush reined in an icy calm and control over his emotions.

"Destiny!" Rush called out.

Seconds later, the avatar of Destiny appeared in the interface room beside the interface chair. As always, Destiny wore a patient and serene look upon the holographic generated facial features.

"You called Doctor Rush?" Destiny asked upon arrival.

"Were you running a neural interface, using an image other than your current avatar a moment ago?" Rush asked.

"No, I was not Doctor Rush." Destiny replied.

"When I first cracked your master code, was it you I was communicating with on the bridge of this ship?" Rush questioned.

"At that point in time, my avatar functions were locked, and remained locked until yourself and Eli unlocked that function. While I was aware of the expedition presence, and coming to understand each of you, I was not able to communicate with you using an avatar." Destiny answered.

"Thank you Destiny, that will be all." Rush said in dismissal.

Sitting in the interface chair, Rush mentally disengaged the device. As the contacts retracted from his temples, the Scotsman leaned his head back on the headrest. If it was not Destiny, then who or what had he been speaking with? Just as one mystery was coming ever closer to an answer, another took its place.

**M3J-570**

**Pegasus galaxy**

**Eighteen Hours Ago**

Exiting hyperspace on the outskirts of the solar system containing M3J-570, USS Bunker Hill brought its powerful cloak online. Hidden from the view of prying eyes and sensors alike, Bunker Hill's sublight drive engaged, propelling the Athena Class vessel of the Tau'ri Fleet deeper into the potentially hostile solar system. Not since the final days of the war with the Wraith had an Athena Class warship silently skulked towards a Wraith controlled world.

Powerful sensors aboard Bunker Hill scanned throughout the solar system. Typically, where there are Wraith, there are Hive's or cruisers. Though the Wraith Fleet was believed to be destroyed, Bunker Hill's crew was taking no chances. Up until the return of Aiden Ford, those of Earth believed the Wraith to be no more. One truth in the universe was that each day brought a new and unpleasant surprise.

Moving closer towards the target planet, Bunker Hill's crew brought their vessels sensor focus fully on the planet in question. As told to expect in their pre-mission briefing, the crew soon found a large field of electromagnetic energy over the area purported to be home to a Wraith outpost. Five hundred miles from this energy field, a sporadic energy signature registered. This sporadic energy signature sat under several thousand feet of frigid salt water, and appeared to be an area of volcanic and hydrothermal vent activity. With that in mind, the sporadic energy signature was disregarded, allowing Bunker Hill to focus fully on the area containing the Wraith outpost. On the outskirts of the solar system, the arrival of Todd and his ZPM powered Hive was detected, per the plan.

Establishing a high polar orbit, far above the planets northern polar cap, Bunker Hill came to rest. For ninety intense minutes, sensor operators aboard the Tau'ri warship meticulously examined the sector of interest. One thing was quickly discovered, and that was the fact that the Asgard transport beam would be of little use inside of the electromagnetic field. Though it could be used, anything transported would be forced to arrive at the outskirts of the field, as this field mimicked exactly the transporter inhibiting field once used to great effect by Hives.

Wraith Darts roamed in the skies above the ground area covered by the inhibitor field. From where Bunker Hill sat, it looked to be a very normal patrol pattern being used by Wraith pilots. In flights of two, Darts patrolled the outer edge of their outpost's perimeter. On the ground, beneath the Dart teams flight paths, small two man patrols of two man teams skirted about. Whatever this place was, its security was taken far more serious than at any other Wraith outpost ever encountered.

Though the inhibitor field restricted the usefulness of the Asgard transport beam, it affected the ingress plan not at all. While a transporter is a handy piece of technology for point to point movement, it was not one favored for use in military operations, except in extreme and unavoidable circumstances. The reasoning for this is found in the military's high regard for noise and light discipline. Bright flashes of silver tinted light, accompanied by an audible chime made this a less than stealthy method of ingress or egress. Combined with the fact that a transport beam leaves in its wake a detectable energy burst, and one begins to understand the military's refusal to rely solely on this modality.

In the port side launch bay of Bunker Hill, as 1st Platoon of Bravo Company, 1st Battalion, 75th Ranger Regiment began to perform final checks on their exoskeletons, other activity was unfolding. There, in the center of the launch bay, a single Jumper lifted from the deck. Cloaking as it hovered, the Jumper glided towards the energy screen separating the launch bays interior from space. Turning his attention towards the exiting Jumper, Private First Class Frederick Mathas watched the ripples left in the energy screen as the cloaked craft passed through into space.

Gaining speed, the unseen Puddle Jumper extended its drive pods. High above the northern polar cap of this world, and the continent sized ice sheets; the Jumper began its decent. Though Wraith sensors have only one detected a cloaked Jumper, with a ZPM enhanced Hive, no chances were being taken, as the stakes were simply too high. Accelerating to twenty times the speed of sound, the Jumper broke though into the planets atmosphere. At its current rate of speed, the Jumper would reach the target area in fifteen minutes.

Watching the world unfold rapidly beneath them, the Jumper's flight crew began to look at their own onboard sensors. Comparing their findings with readings transmitted from Bunker Hill, the flight crew chose their inbound flight path. The path chosen should take the small Jumper directly through a hole in Dart patrol patterns. In rear cargo area of the Jumper, a flight suit clad technician performed final checks on what he had taken to calling his 'pets'.

Highlighted in the view screen, the Jumpers flight crew took note of a two ship flight of Darts angling away forty miles to their right. A quick ground level sensor scan revealed the area underneath the Jumper to be free of Wraith foot patrols. Knowing it was time to set down, the flight crew began to look for a clearing in the forest for the purpose. Seeing a clearing half a mile ahead, the Jumper slowed even more than it already had.

Swooping over the clearing, the Jumper banked right. For two complete circuits, the small craft examined its chosen landing zone. Feeling secure, the continuous turn ceased as the Jumper silently descended. At a height of two feet above the grassy clearing, the cloaked Jumper opened its rear cargo ramp. Taking this cue, the four Cybernetic Autonomous Armed Trackers, or CAAT's, made their exit. As the last CAAT stepped foot on the clearing, the rear cargo ramp raised, and the Jumper took its leave with its mission accomplished.

Standing in the clearing, each CAAT's adaptive camouflage system activated. Standing in the grassy clearing, the four surveillance assets shifted in color from a dark metallic color, to a color matching the clearings foliage. As this happened, each CAAT released its onboard UAV into the skies above. Their eyes above away, each CAAT set out. Networked together while operating independently, these silent voyeurs would continue forward towards the Wraith outpost built into and jutting out from a low hanging cliff seven miles away.

For two hours, the four CAAT's stalked forward. UAV's overhead scoured each CAAT's path beforehand. To avoid Wraith foot patrols detected along the way, each Armed Tracker followed a zigzagging path through the forested plain. In three instances, this brought about no problems. In the case of CAAT 03, this zigzagging path brought it directly onto the doorstep of a problem, a very large problem. That problem, similar to a grizzly bear on Earth, took pointed issue with this new arrival invading its territory.

While devouring the remains of its recent hunt, the bear like creature took note of CAAT 03 as it attempted to slip through the animal's territory. Warning off the intruder, the bear like creature growled deeply, and began slamming its meaty and bloodstained paw on the ground. Unfazed, CAAT 03 continued to slink thought the forest cover. As it moved, its adaptive camouflage alternated its outer coloring. Seeing this, the bear like creature roar ferociously, lowered its head, and charged across the twenty meters separating it from the color shifting intruder.

Charging ahead with a speed that belied its size, the bear like creature slammed bodily into CAAT 03. Sensing the hit before it happened, 03 braced while swaying into the jarring impact. A vicious impact from the blood smeared paw followed, with the animal roaring with all its might. Attempting to leverage the attacker away, 03 rose on its hind legs. The animal followed. For twenty long seconds, animal and machine tore at each other with claws. Unfortunately, for the bear like creature, 03's claws were made of refined trinium, and sharpened to a razors edge.

Feeling the intruder's claws tearing into its flesh, the bear like creature went for the deathblow it knew worked. Smothering the intruder into its own body, the animal hugged 03 close, and closed its powerful jaws around the rear neck of the CAAT. Teeth able to sheer through flesh and bone snapped off at the gums, unable to penetrate the touch metal alloy. As this happened, 03 slashed with claws of its own; slicing through flesh, and ribcage. Letting loose a horrible cry, the bear like creature retreated towards its den and the carcass not yet finished. Though the animal knew it was wounded, it was unaware that CAAT 03 had delivered a deathblow. The confrontation over, 03 moved on.

In orbit, aboard Bunker Hill, the CAAT/Bear death match caused quite the stir. Fearing the unit damaged, shipboard personnel initiated a series of diagnostics on 03. Much to their satisfaction, the diagnostics showed 03 had suffered no damage. Those aboard Bunker Hill agreed it was far better that 03 faced off against a territorial space bear, than a Wraith foot patrol that could betray their presence.

Over the course of the next six hours, each of the four CAAT's on the ground identified landing zones free of Wraith activity. Once marked, each of these landing zones were used by cloaked Jumpers, putting four ten man squads of Rangers on the ground. There, those Rangers would move closer in to their target.

**M3J-570**

**Pegasus Galaxy**

**Current Time**

Orbiting high above the target area, at varying flight levels, seven separate four ship flights of F-302's and FB-302's under cloak traced lazy circles through the troposphere. Hedging their bets, mission planners had opted to evenly split the difference, with half of the 302's set up for the air to air mission, while the other half was equipped for the air to ground mission. No one knew exactly what level of opposition would be faced on the ground, so it was felt prudent to be better safe than sorry. At altitude is where these lethal small craft would remain, until needed.

On the ground, the four exoskeleton clad Ranger squads of 2nd Platoon were silently moving on towards their objective. 3rd and 4th squad, numbering twenty men in total, were moving towards a blocking position eight hundred yards away from the outposts outer wall. There, these two squads, with the assistance of CAAT's 01 and 02, would prevent Wraith foot patrols from slipping in the back door, and inside the facility. 1st squad would remain at the wood lines edge, watching over 2nd squads approach to the biopolymer outer wall of the facility. 2nd squad, with the attached team from Borealis in tow, would due the honors of breaching this facility. Once inside, 2nd squad would act as the diversionary for the Borealis team while they moved in to learn this outpost's true purpose.

While 3rd and 4th squad established their positions, 2nd squad and the Borealis team waited at the edge of the wood line. During the wait, gear was check and rechecked. Nerves were steeled for the coming evolution. In all respects, the men and women who would be entering the Wraith facility made themselves ready. As is common with soldiers, a moment of relative quiet brought about conversation. Corporal Bayhearn, making hand motions to PFC Frederick Mathas, signaled for the younger soldier to switch to a discreet channel on his communications suite. Flashing first three fingers, then four, while tapping the ear area of his exoskeleton helmet, Bayhearn made his wishes clear to Mathas.

"You on?" Bayhearn asked.

"Roger that Corporal." Mathas replied.

"Look, I know you can do this. Put all that high speed, kung fu ninja grip stuff to work, and you will do fine. Trackin?" Bayhearn asked.

"Lead the way!" Mathas replied with a chuckle.

"So, the plot thickens with our new Lieutenant. Heard a few things." Bayhearn hinted.

"Sharing is caring man. Spill it." Mathas urged.

"Apparently, when our incredibly over motivated Lieutenant was a butter bar at Fort Lewis, he managed to get his platoon lost during a field exercise." Bayhearn stated.

"Lost, or lost? The difference makes all the difference in the story." Mathas stated.

"Lost, as in accidently invaded a friendly nation." Bayhearn chuckled.

"What?" Mathas questioned.

"Somehow, Lieutenant Milliby managed to cross his troops over into Canada. They wondered around until the Mounties found them." Bayhearn continued.

"Oh great!" Mathas said while rolling his eyes.

"From there, he went to the S-3 shop, before somehow swinging a transfer to us. A few people I talked to at Lewis had nothing good to say about this guy. He is apparently a real hard charger. Must be overcompensating for not being a ring knocker." Bayhearn grimaced.

"It just gets better and better. Gotta love the Army. That explains why the LT insisted he lead our squad into the outpost. Just once, I would love for something to be trouble free." Mathas winced.

"Look on the bright side; the LT will be with Sergeant Margolis and his fire team." Bayhearn offered.

Before the conversation could continue further, word passed through 2nd squad and the Borealis team that it was time to move. Leading the way, the eleven Rangers, and four member Borealis team moved towards the facility wall. As they moved, adaptive camouflage altered the coloration of each exoskeleton. Moving from greens and browns, to a lighter tan, and finally to the purplish hue of the facility walls biopolymer armor, the adaptive camouflage system moved quickly to compensate. At the wall, Specialist Stenson removed a metallic bar from his back. Removing a cap on the end of this bar, while pushing a trigger at the opposing end of the bar; Stenson lit the incredibly hot plasma torch.

In the face of such extreme heat, the biopolymer composed outer wall gave way. Using the torch to pierce the outer wall, leaving a hole the diameter of the torching, Stenson triggered the device off as he removed it. Through this failure point in the outer structure, a life signs probe was passed through. Looking at the scanner readout display, Captain Tamara Johansen quickly confirmed that no life signs were present anywhere around the area on the other side of this wall. That discovery meant Stenson could continue. Retriggering the plasma torch, Specialist Stenson methodically attacked the outer wall. For three minutes, the biopolymer construct yielded in the face of extreme heat. When done, Master Sergeant Ronald Greer kicked the cut out area, pleased as it fell into the inner facility.

Lieutenant Milliby, and the two Ranger fire teams of 2nd squad entered the facility first. Upon entry, the Ranger element broke into two separate groups, and went about their mission of distraction. Behind them, Teal'c and his Borealis team entered. Angling away from the Ranger teams already moving away, the Borealis team moved cautiously. Having familiarity with Wraith facilities, Teal'c had a general idea where items of interest might be. All those inside the facility advanced; their particle magnums at the ready. What the teams did not yet know, was that their method of entry had already sounded an alarm to those Wraith manning this facility. Each step the Tau'ri teams took was done without the knowledge that elsewhere alarms blared.

Moving on the balls of their feet, Teal'c, with Greer beside him, silently swept through corridor after corridor. Coving the team's rear, Captains Scott and Johansen took in every sight around them. Reaching a Wraith teleportation booth, the team broke into groups of two, and teleported to what they thought would be the facilities computer core. Typically, Wraith facilities kept their computer core deep within the heart of a ship or facility.

Exiting the transporter booth, Teal'c and Greer fanned out. This, they did to cover the arrival of Scott and TJ. Strangely, this area was not nearly as well illuminated as the other areas of the facility already seen. Thankfully, the integrated thermal enhanced night vision system, built into each exoskeleton's helmet, rendered that a moot problem. Teal'c, advancing slowly to the door that should separate him from the Wraith computer core, looked down and saw something worthy of surprise. On the passageway floor, footprints blazed in the thermal spectrum. These footprints were not the tracks of an adult Wraith. Instead, these prints were much smaller in size.

Signaling his team to halt, Teal'c turned his head left and right. Following the prints in his view, he noticed that they went around the corner to his left. Advancing as quietly as he could, Teal'c approached the corner with his weapon at the ready. Three feet from the corner, a child's giggle could be heard. Eerie; this sound sent chills down the former First Prime's spine. Taking another step towards the corner, at waste height, a piece of a face came into view. Amber colored cats eyes looked upon Teal'c. This sight was accompanied with another bout of hushed laughter.

Before Teal'c could take another step, or even ponder his next action, the form of a small child emerged from around the corner. Straight white hair framed the child's face. In her small hand, a half eaten apple could be seen. For seconds, the child and the Jaffa starred at one another; one amused while the other dumbstruck.

"Hello." The child said with a smile of happiness across her face.

"Are you alone child?" Teal'c asked warily.

"I am not supposed to be here alone. I snuck away for my fruit!" The child replied, while holding her apple high proudly.

"Are you alone?" Teal'c repeated.

"Yes. My sisters are in the vault." The child replied.

"How many sisters do you have?" Teal'c asked.

"Eleven. My guardians say we will be queens one day!" The child announced.

Behind Teal'c, the team spoke amongst themselves. They had no clue what was going on here, but this was not what they had expected to find. The universal rule of 'wait a minute, and things will get stranger' had once again rang true.

"What is this?" Greer asked uncertainly.

"A little girl Greer." TJ replied.

"A nursery maybe?" Scott asked.

Breaking away from the group, TJ approached the little Wraith queen. Incredibly, the child showed no fear. Squatting down, TJ began to speak with the little girl.

"Hi, my name is Tamara. What is your name?" TJ asked.

"We don't have names." The child replied.

"If I show you a map, can you tell me where I can find your sisters?" Tamara asked.

Nodding her head in the affirmative, the child let the team know what she could in fact do that very thing. Bringing up a facility diagram, composed by the handheld scanner, TJ showed the display to the child. With not a moment's hesitation, the child showed the team where in the facility her sisters could be found. That area was in the path of the two Ranger teams, many levels below where the Borealis team currently stood.

Elsewhere in the Wraith outpost, the all commander cadre of the facility moved about with purpose. Two dozen of the commanders quickly made their way to the out of sight Dart bay. There, these pilots manned their craft. The Darts lifted off, the moment systems were online. Through the cave like opening above, the Darts charged off to reinforce those Darts already on station.

As these Darts exited their reclusive lair, cloaked 302's orbiting high overhead detected their departure. While FB-302's remained cloak and maintained their orbit, F-302's dropped their cloaks and moved to pounce. In seconds, the situation devolved into an aerial fur ball, playing out high above the forest below.

On the ground, within the dense trees, Wraith foot patrols with weapons at the ready, raced towards the outpost. Standing between these foot patrols and their chosen destination sat 3rd and 4th squad, along with the four Cybernetic Autonomous Armed Trackers. Courtesy of the four UAV's overhead, launched from the CAAT's, this mass migration of foot patrols was noticed. Each CAAT transmitted this information over the battle network, sharing the data with exoskeletons, 302's, and Bunker Hill alike.

Moving swiftly, with little regard for their own safety, several of the Wraith foot patrols ran headlong into motion sensitive Claymore mines left for the purpose. As motion sensors detected movement, the lethal antipersonnel munitions detonated. Each detonation unleashed a vicious wave of lethal, fast moving ball bearings. The six Wraith commanders unlucky enough to have triggered these devices met their end in gruesome fashion. Bodily, these commanders were torn to pieces by the lethal ball bearings. Hearing these detonations, other Wraith patrols still at the run, began to fire their weapons wildly in all directions. That they fired at no specific target mattered little. This facility and its contents far outweighed the life of each and every commander present.

CAAT 02, playing the spoiler, opted to take the fight to the foot patrol approaching. This, it did, due to the foot patrols current path leading them directly towards the 4th squad defensive line. Leaping to its metallic feet, CAAT 02 advanced at the run. Maneuvering between trees in its path, 02 came to a sudden stop. Elevating its spinal mounted M25 Counter Defilade Target Engagement System, 02 selected an aim point in front of the approaching patrols path.

A hollow sounding thud rang out, only to be muffled by the forest. From the barrel of 02's M25, a single forty millimeter grenade sliced through the air. Spinning as it flew; the grenade armed itself in order to fulfill its designed purpose. Every weapon has a purpose. To deny that weapons purpose is to deny the weapons reason for being. That fate would not befall the weapon hurtling downrange.

Landing eight meters in front of the oncoming Wraith foot patrol, the weapon did not explode. For a half second, it sat their as if inert. Of the two Wraith at the run, the nearest to the round failed to notice the it's impact. This would bring about the commanders end. Within the forty millimeter round, a small explosive charge fired. This charge did nothing more than propel the round upwards, to a height of three feet above the forests floor. Sensing a halt to its rise, and subsequent downward motion, the round detonated thunderously. Fire, heat, shrapnel, and concussive force erupted as the round consumed itself in a ball of flame. The commander nearest the detonation was assaulted by the four elements of this explosion. While just one of these forces could have brought about the commanders end, assault by all four left little to chance.

The second, and still living commander, escaped with his hearing lost, and horrific burns charring his face and flank. In the fray, in a manner known only on the field of battle, this commander locked eyes on the exoskeleton clad figures in the distance. Ignoring the incredible pain, the commander leveled his weapon in the Rangers direction. Firing rapidly at his now seen enemy, the commander howled aloud. His hearing lost, he had no clue he was howling at all. Running as fast as his damaged body could propel him; the commander charged his distance enemy. A life and death race had begun; this was a race the sprinting commander was not fated to win.

CAAT 02 weighed the evolving tactical picture before it. Programmed to disregard danger to itself should human life rest in the balance, 02 quickly decided on the most logical course of action. While 02 could easily intercept the sprinter, a faster method to eliminate the threat existed. Sending signal through its onboard data link, 02 gave new tasking orders to its UAV. That automated air vehicle, with instructions in hand, advanced to its best possible speed. Descending into the tree cover, the UAV blazed a path towards its target. All told, the turn of events took twelve long seconds. Flesh and metal collided at speed, as the UAV slammed bodily into the running Wraith commander. Neither Wraith nor UAV survived.

Moments later, from points all over the forest, weapons fire erupted. Blue hued energy bolts from Wraith weapons swarmed towards Ranger positions. In retort, earsplitting booms filled the air as Rangers returned fire with their individual rail gun weapons. Instead of a battlefield resembling a chess match, it instead looked like the seven circle of hell had sprung into existence. As the battle raged on the ground, and in the air above, events within the facility were close to combustion point as well.

**M3J-570**

**Pegasus Galaxy**

Five hundred miles away from the ongoing battle, and the Wraith facility, activity of a different kind was taking place. Underneath several thousand feet of bitterly cold salt water, a lone Wraith Cruiser powered up. At its helm, a trio of Wraith commanders sat. Antigravity drives, now fully powered, began to lift the vessel from the seafloor's surface. Lifting away from the seafloor, silt filled the dark water. Hydrothermal vents littering the seafloor served as witness to the cruiser's departure.

As the biologically grown warship climbed towards the oceans surface, weapons systems long dormant began to charge. Biopolymer constructed outer hull plating creaked and groaned as water pressure assaulting the hull diminished. An audible chime rang out through the vessels bridge, announcing full charge had been reached for the weapons system.

Rising like a cork long held below water, the vessel continued its climb towards the surface. As the vessel drew near the surface, antigravity pods began alternating the gravity field surrounding the Wraith warship. Water exploded upwards, as if from a geyser, as the cruiser broke free of its watery bonds. Continuing its rise into the skies above, water cascaded from its hull.

Looking menacing and fearsome, the cruiser activated its propulsion systems to carry it towards the outpost currently under siege.

**USS Bunker Hill**

**In polar orbit of M3J-570**

**Pegasus Galaxy**

Since the arrival of Bunker Hill in this system, sensor stations had been continually manned to a heightened degree. Watching events unfold on the planet below was emotionally straining for sensor operators aboard the Tau'ri vessel. Though it was simply data displayed before their eyes, to each sensor operator that data represented lives from their world.

"Contact!" A young woman announced.

"What have you got?" The woman's duty supervisor asked.

"Sensors are showing movement." The woman replied.

"Take a look around down there Airman. We have movement all over the place." The supervisor chided.

"This movement is coming from the hydrothermal vent anomaly. Whatever the contact is, it's rising towards the surface of the ocean." The woman pointed out in frustration.

"Can you identify the contact?" The supervisor asked with growing concern.

"Breaking the surface now! The computer identifies the contact as a Wraith cruiser! Friendly Hive is maneuvering!" The young woman announced hurriedly.

As the battle raging on the planet began, Todd and his ZPM enhanced Hive had made their way into the solar system. Upon arrival at the target planet, Todd and his vessel had established orbit. Though he had not warned his Tau'ri allies of the possible presence of a Wraith warship, it was a possibility he had highly suspected.

Focusing his intimidating telepathic powers to work, Todd projected his order to land the vessel to the cruisers crew. This order the cruiser and her crew refused repeatedly. While the Tau'ri were hesitant to wage unrestricted warfare against the Wraith of this world, Todd had no such qualms.

Bringing his enhanced Hive into a position, Todd aligned his starboard weapons towards the vessel far below. Dispassionately, Todd gave the order to fire a full volley at the cruiser, and its crew. From the Hives starboard batteries, searing bolts of cobalt blue energy hurtled towards the target below. Seconds later, the shattered cruiser and its crew were no more.

**Wraith Outpost**

**M3J-570**

**Pegasus Galaxy**

At ground level, within the outpost, events had gone from cold to warm, and from warm to on fire. While his orders were to provide a distraction of Teal'c and the Borealis team, Lieutenant Milliby had taken his orders a bit too literally. Upon contact with Wraith combatants, Milliby drove 2nd squad directly into the heart of the enemy.

Using maneuver, firepower, and blunt force, Milliby and 2nd squad fought their way ever deeper into the facility. Despite their courage and valor, these men refused to fight at a level Milliby thought befitting those under his command. Relentlessly, the Lieutenant pushed his men forward. If anything was left alive here when this was over, Milliby fully intended to severely discipline his men for their transgression. Pity, as he told others, was a weakness.

One item that went unnoticed to Milliby was that the Wraith were fighting a defensive battle. Stepping back with each shot fired, the Wraith withdrew deeper into the heart of their facility. Despite this, Wraith losses were beginning to mount. Each death was tragic, insofar as it further depleted the small number of Wraith left in existence. Refusing to simply hold his current position of attack, Milliby pressed his men deeper into the facility, hoping to corner the enemy.

Watching the surviving Wraith withdraw into a circular shaped center enclave at the facilities heart, Milliby knew he had the enemy where he wanted them. This would be the Wraith's Alamo, and like the Alamo, they would die here to the last man. Milliby refused to accept any substitute.

Making use of their Particle Magnum's, set to their maximum destructive setting, the men of 2nd squad volleyed incredible amounts of fire at the curved wall of the circular partition. This partition was all that stood between them and the enemy. Each high energy Magnum bolt devoured the biopolymer partition a bit more. In less than two minutes, the partition began to crumble. As sections of the wall fell, a bit more of the areas interior came into view. It was then that Private First Class Frederick Mathas saw something that horrified him.

"Sir, children are inside that stronghold!" Mathas yelled in surprised tones.

That single announcement gave the other members of 2nd squad pause. This bit of information changed everything in the eyes of these men. In response, their firing ceased and weapons were lowered.

"What are you doing? Keep firing!" Milliby raged.

"Those are children in there sir!" Mathas thundered.

"Wraith are Wraith! Now, keep firing or I will have you brought up on charges when we are done here Private! All of you continue firing!" Milliby screamed.

"I will not follow that order!" Mathas yelled in defiance.

"Do not follow that order!" Sergeant Margolis chimed in, enraged.

"Get in there, all of you! Now!" Milliby screamed in order.

"Stand fast!" Sergeant Margolis snarled in response to his men.

"You want to end up in the brig? Follow my order or I will see all of you charged!" Milliby shrieked.

"Good luck with that." Corporal Bayhearn chimed in.

Overcome with rage, and his soldier's inability to follow orders, Lieutenant Milliby broke into an unexpected sprint. That act came as such a surprise to 2nd squad, that none of them even moved to stop their commanding officer. Barreling towards the crumbled partition wall as fast as his exoskeleton could propel him, Milliby sprinted towards a victory he refused to be denied.

This move caught the Wraith within by surprise as well. As an exoskeleton clad human crashed through the crumbled biopolymer wall, all Wraith within watched in shock, horror, and surprise. Luckily, at least by Milliby's flawed form of thinking, a Wraith child stood near where he currently was. Raising his weapon, Milliby cut down two nearby Wraith commanders, as he reached out and grabbed the nearby child by the hair. As she screamed, Milliby leveled his weapon at the remaining ten commanders in the room. Not once did it register in Milliby's mind that the first action of those commanders was to put themselves between the attacker and the children. There they stood; ready to trade their lives for the safety of these children.

Behind these children, a set of biopolymer double doors slid open. Walking through that open doorway, Teal'c and his team stepped through with weapons at the ready. Having overheard the Lieutenants frantic screaming session over the communications net, they were fully aware of what they faced. Advancing, with their weapons aimed at Milliby, Teal'c, Greer, and Scott moved towards the Lieutenant. For reasons unknown, Milliby failed to register that inconvenient fact.

Behind Milliby, the men of 2nd squad entered the enclosure. They too had their weapons leveled squarely at their commanding officer. Sensing movement behind him, Milliby quickly turned around. His movements already rapid took on a frantic and jerky quality.

"Back, now!" Milliby snapped.

"Lieutenant, release the child." Teal'c ordered in a threatening tone.

"Protecting you fellow alien? Is that it? All of the Wraith here are dead!" Milliby howled.

"If you do not release that child immediately, I will kill you where you stand." Teal'c warned.

As Teal'c distracted the Lieutenant, the men of 2nd squad moved closer to their commanding officer. Bayhearn, in his infinite wisdom, began exchanging hand signals with the nearest Wraith commander. Though they had been enemy's moments before, the life of a child bridged that divide completely. Teal'c, seeing the situation unfolding before him, took a step towards Milliby. Feeling that the Jaffa was readying himself to pounce, Milliby started to sweep his weapon towards Teal'c. His intention was clearly to end the former First Prime's life.

At that moment, action sprang from all corners of the enclosure. Mathas, nearest to Milliby, reached out to grab his commander's wrist and secure the officers weapon. Bayhearn and Margolis both wrapped Milliby in a clutching bear hug. As they wrapped their arms around the man, both Bayhearn and Margolis tossed themselves bodily backwards. The three men fell to the floor in a heap. As they fell, Milliby managed to fire a single unnamed shot from his Particle Magnum. Knowing a shot was likely, the cooperating Wraith commander had positioned himself to stand between any weapons fire and the children. Leaping in front of a young female Wraith, the commander caught this unnamed shot directly in his chest. There, he fell to the ground.

Known for his sense of timing, Todd stepped into the enclosure. Looking around, the Hybrid leader took stock of the overall situation. As he grumbled something, TJ raced to the aid of the fallen commander. Looking at his wounds, then to Todd, TJ shook her head mournfully.

"What you did was brave." TJ said in a consoling voice.

"I did it so that the children might live." The commander replied with his last breath.

Unafraid, one of the Wraith children stepped forward towards Todd. The very act brought a smile to the Hybrids face. The sight of that smile confused the little girl, but in no way deterred her.

"Are you going to kill my sisters and I now?" The girl asked in a voice lacking any trace of fear.

"I am not here to kill you. What I will do is take you home to your people." Todd replied honesty.

"We were taught that you are a betrayer to all Wraith." The girl said simply.

"The Wraith are no more. We have become something greater than we once were. You will be part of something greater. Give me your hand." Todd said.

Putting her hand in Todd's, the two, with the other children and surviving commanders in tow, exited the enclosure.

"What is going to happen to the Lieutenant?" Mathas asked.

"If he is lucky, he will end up counting steak sauce as a mess hall officer. Something tells me he isn't lucky though." Captain Mathew Scott offered.

**Please leave a review. It only takes a moment, and it is greatly appreciated!**


	23. Chapter 23

This chapter was originally supposed to be much longer, but I decided to carry over much of it into the next chapter so I could get this out to all of you before Thanksgiving. On the topic of Thanksgiving, I hope everyone has a fantastic and safe holiday. We will be enjoying ours, and hope you and your family do as well. Anyone catch that 49ers game? Great game, but a tie is not what I wanted. If we get a championship, all I can hope for is that the city doesn't decide it's a great idea to build bonfires in the street this time as they did when the Giants won. Have a great week, and an even better holiday! 

**Fan94**: I will try to work something like that in for you in coming chapters.

**TamedScoundrel**: Sadly, that character was based on someone I had the displeasure of serving with. It happens. In every military, you have good leaders, average leaders, and leaders you should throw in front of an oncoming train.

**Kitsune of Darkfire**: Yes, Teal'c does have the rank of Colonel now. As for Milliby, I have a few ideas on what to do with him. He will be part of a larger overall change in things on Earth.

**DrCuby**: The hint is in just what Gloria Rush had to say. On the topic of threat, yes a threat exists out there that make Earth a massive underdog.

**Tmoz**: I saved replying to you for last, because I have a bit more to say to you than the others. I take offense at you implying that I have failed to get creative. You go on to make the claim that I am rewriting canon. Can you please tell me where I can find disclosure, Arkos, three functioning city ships, defeat of the Wraith, and Shambhala in canon? You and I both know you cannot, because they are not canon, but instead examples of my creativity. Shocking, isn't it? It seems reading comprehension is an issue with you, so I will help you out. Telling me I should ask readers for suggestions on directions for this story is a great idea; in fact, it is a great idea I put to use since I began writing. If you go back and look through A New Dawn and Aphelion, you will see that I have repeatedly asked readers for suggestions. Congratulations on suggesting something I have done since the beginning. You have complained that I am rewriting canon, but the suggestions you have made would also follow under the guises of your claim. At this point, it seems you want nothing more than for me to write the story you want, which I will not do as it is not the story I wish to write. I will not be writing about the Aschen or Urgo. I have already written about another city ship, and that is Borealis. This is not to count Videum. If you can do nothing more than take issue with my story, I have three suggestions for you. 1. Stop reading it and move on to another authors works. 2. Write your own. 3. Get over yourself. Your commentary has become increasingly out of touch, and frankly, I'm tired of pointing out the obvious to you. Have a great day though!

"Nearly all men can stand adversity, but if you want to test a man's character, give him power."

Abraham Lincoln

**San Francisco**

**Earth**

**Milky Way**

Atop the Mark Hopkins Hotel, sitting at the peak of Nob Hill at the highest point in downtown San Francisco, sat the world famous lounge known as Top of the Mark. Though the physical makeup of Top of the Mark had changed since the rebuilding of cities following disclosure, the lounge maintained its distinctive and unique feel. Many things on Earth, and in San Francisco, had changed since that day, but atop the Mark Hopkins Hotel, martinis still flowed in great abundance.

Walking off the elevator, and into the Top of the Mark, Lieutenant Breanne Goodly took in the sights around her. On the center dance floor, happy couples danced to the tunes of the in house band. At tables surrounding the dance floor, tourists, conventioneers, and locals enjoyed a meal and drinks. Casting her gaze towards the rear bar, Goodly saw who she had traveled from Cheyenne Mountain to meet. Making her way towards the table, the man seated at the table took note of her approach, and smiled a familiar smile. As Goodly reached the table, the man rose from his seat and welcomed her.

"Breanne, you are a vision as always." The man began.

"Have you been waiting long Trevain?" Goodly asked.

"No, not at all. Are you certain no one followed you here?" Trevain asked.

"I am absolutely certain. Can you say the same?" Goodly asked in counter.

"Yes, I can. Tell me; how are things with SG-31?" Trevain asked.

"Since you and I last met, we stumbled upon a new ally in the galaxy." Goodly replied.

"This ally, are they powerful?" Trevain asked.

"That they are. These new allies are the descendents of a lost tribe, a group known in legend." Goodly answered.

"Now you have piqued my interest." Trevain quipped.

"Have you ever heard of the Ninth Legion?" Goodly inquired.

"Several years ago, I read an interesting book on the subject on a flight from Europe." Trevain replied.

"This newly discovered group of humans trace their lineage to that Legion. In many ways, they are far more advanced than this world was when we first arrived here." Goodly explained.

"Much has changed here since we arrived." Trevain stated.

Goodly's mind filled with memories of her youth, as the child of a fallen Lucian Alliance warlord. Her, and those selected to accompany her to Earth, were all children of fallen warlords. Selected for their intelligence, each child had been infiltrated onto Earth via cloaked Tel'tak. Upon arrival, these children came into the care of other deep penetration agents of the Alliance. Each child assumed the identity of a recently deceased human of Earth. Concentrating on their studies, these children grew to adulthood and more easily made their way into sensitive positions around the world. The most valuable of these was Breanne Goodly, second in command of SG-31.

"Have you passed word of this development to the Alliance?" Trevain asked.

"I have passed what I can, in drops during off world missions. As further information develops, I will pass it along. These Romans are a warrior culture, and powerful." Goodly stated.

"That is a troublesome development." Trevain added.

"What of your work? Are you any closer to the goal?" Goodly asked.

"On that front, I was victorious." Trevain said with a cruel grin.

"You found the device then?" Goodly asked with slight excitement.

"I did. After purchasing satellite photos from GeoEye, I verified that the device is indeed where my local asset said it would be. When the time is right, I will make proper use of it." Trevain explained.

"What of the local asset?" Goodly asked.

"Does it matter?" Trevain questioned.

"Not at all." Goodly replied.

"We will make our fathers proud." Trevain said firmly.

"What of the other item?" Goodly asked.

"It is in transit, but careful movement takes time. Our brothers and sisters are moving into place, but this also takes time. Our day is coming." Trevain promised.

"On that day, we will make those who brought about our fathers demise pay dearly. Then, the Alliance will finally take its rightful place." Goodly replied in a steely voice.

Looking out from their table, the two Lucian Alliance operatives took in the view of San Francisco Bay. There, lit brightly, the city ship Borealis sat. Cloaked by fog, the outline of Borealis could be seen clearly. That, both agreed, would have been a wonderful target had they the resources.

Though Earth was unaware of the building storm in their midst, they soon would be. On that day, a new and vicious chapter in history would be written. The possible ramifications from that new chapter were uncertain, but would be felt across this galaxy and others.

**Human Resettlement Center**

**Svoriin**

**Milky Way Galaxy**

In days long past, Svoriin had been home to Asgard resettled human refugees from Earth. As a world secure from the Goa'uld under the guises of the Protected Planets Treaty, the humans relocated to this world had thrived. Gleaming glass towers stood above a maze of canals in the handful of cities scattered across the surface of Svoriin. Later, the relocated population of refugees fell to an invasive insect plague, leaving only the cities present as testament to their presence here.

As Earth had expanded her domain amongst the stars of this galaxy and others, the insect plague once viewed as a potential weapon against the Goa'uld, had been eradicated. Repurposing Svoriin and its standing infrastructure came shortly after. Entire human populations present on former Goa'uld worlds under the control of the Free Jaffa Nation were relocated. As the program progressed, millions of refugees came to call the cities of Svoriin home. Under the tutelage and care of both the Tau'ri and Nox, these suffering people rapidly advanced in number and in knowledge. To many, Svoriin stood as a symbol of the values of Earth.

What was unknown to all except an exclusive few was that Svoriin was possessed of a secondary purpose. This secondary purpose was considered greater in some eyes. It was for this secondary purpose that Colonel Harry Maybourne and Captain Jack O'Neill were placed in overall command. At the time, it was thought that O'Neill's clone was simply placed here to balance out Maybourne, but that was not the case.

Both Maybourne and O'Neill were possessed of different, but very complimentary skill sets. As a career intelligence officer, Maybourne was an expert in the running of complex agent networks, intelligence gathering programs, and recruiting efforts. O'Neill, despite his clone status, brought to the game the training and lifetime of lessons learned of the Original Jack O'Neill in special operations, insurgent forces training, and mission planning. Working together, with teams recruited from Earth, these two men went about their publicly unspoken second directive.

In the beginning, as refugees arrived, they were under intense and unseen scrutiny. During this time, the political leanings of many were learned. From there, as the list of likely candidates grew, each was given thorough medical and psychological examinations. These examinations were given to all refugees, to ensure their good physical and mental health, and to cover the examinations of the candidates. Little Jack, Maybourne, and a review board from Earth sifted through the findings on all likely candidates. Many were rejected for a host of reasons, by many were also chosen for participation.

After board clearance for participation, the dance of seduction called recruitment began. Maybourne, as he had done many times over the course of career, wooed those in his sights. While Harry's system of doing things took time, it was nonetheless effective. Jack took an altogether different tack. Instead of seducing those in his sights over to his way of thinking, Jack instead went the direct route. Often, over several beers, Captain O'Neill managed to seal the deal in a single sitting.

Those recruited by the two men were recruited for very separate purposes. Those recruited by Colonel Maybourne were brought in to act as intelligence gatherers, support personnel, and as walking and talking soft tools. O'Neill's recruits would serve a far different, but equally important purpose. These men and women were trained in asymmetric warfare.

Training these men and women was accomplished through means familiar to both men in command. In many cases, large programs are began, with a stated purpose meant to benefit civilians on Earth. That stated purpose, while true, is often a cover for a separate goal. This was the case with the education program now used across Earth. Instead of taking years to train the candidate selectee's, they instead learned a lifetime of knowledge through a means similar to Galaran memory transfer. As the training progressed, evaluators from Earth could gauge the progress of each candidate, free of worry about the discovery of a suspicious training ground. This style of training also allowed Earth forces to build the book on those they were sending into the wild; on the off chance, these men and women one day represented a threat to Earth or her interests.

Due to the method in which refugees relocated to Svoriin were housed, the risk of overall discovery for this effort was minimized. Upon their arrival, to alleviate tensions between groups not accustomed to the ways of other groups, the refugees had been housed in districts together. This had served to keep tensions at bay, and allow for an information exchange firewall of sorts among differing refugee groups.

Upon receipt of the cryptic message from Earth that the salmon were running, Maybourne had shifted this endeavor from a simple sand table exercise, to an operational footing. Supplies and munitions that had filtered into Svoriin during each ship delivered resupply run, were now being repositioned for movement and assignment to ground teams. Stocks of munitions and supplies were given to intelligence teams, to cache at sights around the galaxy. Direct action teams were given everything they needed to perform their activities. Soft power teams, working in tandem with Special Forces teams from Earth, would through effort bring others around to the effort.

In total, eighteen hundred men and women would scatter too many worlds. Once there, they would set up their networks and wait for further instructions. Until that day came, these men and women would blend into local agrarian communities. What none of them knew was that this was merely a support structure they were building. Others from Earth would turn this structure into a tool for use against the enemies of Earth.

Standing in a closed off building on the outskirts of Svoriin's capital city, Maybourne and Captain O'Neill watched as operatives and material beamed aboard a ship in orbit. Both men knew this day would come, when they sent their students into harms way. That knowledge did little to make the sight before them any easier to accept.

"They know what to do, and how to do it Jack." Maybourne offered.

"I know Harry, but I wonder if they are ready. Up to this point, it has all been theoretical for these people." Jack replied.

"We trained them as best we could Jack, and you and I are pretty good at what we do. Now, how about you tell me what is really bothering you." Maybourne urged.

"This program was a maybe type of thing. If we are going operational, you have to wonder what is going on in the galaxy to flip this switch." Jack answered.

"You and I both know the answer to that. It is the Lucian Alliance. You, I mean the other you, is pushing hard to bring the Alliance down once and for all." Maybourne explained.

"I really hate it when I cannot agree with myself. Something is just wrong about saying that out loud." Jack relied with a frustrated laugh.

"I am sure you will tell you what exactly is going on, eventually." Maybourne offered.

"Harry, do you have to make it sound like I am talking to myself, and suffering from some type of psychological break?" Jack inquired grumpily.

"If it doesn't work out, you can always come back to my world. I will be King, and you can be my court jester." Harry laughed.

"Not enough blue jello in the galaxy for that Harry." Jack replied while walking away.

**Winchester, Virginia**

**Earth**

**Milky Way Galaxy**

In the time since the abduction of David Sheppard, his brother John's frame of mind had changed. The normally humorous and affable Air Force officer had retreated mentally, becoming withdrawn, irritable, and explosive. Colonel John Sheppard's drinking had also become a problem in the eyes of his friends around him. They realized it far better than John Sheppard, that the drinking was simply a crutch. Instead of that crutch propping him up, it was working in reverse to hold him down far more than he could do alone.

Though the Colonel drank as a means of escape, he also drank to help him sleep. Becoming a vicious cycle, Sheppard began drinking more to sleep, but slept less because of the drinking. As he slipped further down the rabbit hole, his mood, state of mind, and rationality slipped further. Tragically, on a certain level, Colonel Sheppard was fully aware of just how damaging the drinking had become. These thoughts he instead pushed from the forefront of his mind.

Having gone to bed several hours earlier, Colonel John Sheppard tossed and turned. At the start of this attempt to rest, the tossing and turning was due to his difficulty sleeping. Finally though, sleep came. Now, his tossing and turning came from a dream. Due to this dream, Sheppard was soaked in sweat, and mumbling softly. His subconscious was taking him somewhere, but he was not sure the end destination.

Looking around, Sheppard took in the sights surrounding him. Trees, it was always trees. Did he not see enough trees in the universe? The last thing he wanted was to see them in his dreams. Squinting his eyes, little detail beyond the nearest trees came into view. Above the treetops, the sky was dark and stormy. Towering dark clouds looked down on him. Deciding to see where the dream took him, Sheppard began to walk deeper into the forest unfolding before him.

For what seemed like hours, he walked. Continually looking over his shoulder, Sheppard could not quite shake the feeling he was being followed. That feeling was highly unsettling to the career military man. His unsettled feeling reached a crescendo the moment he heard the sounds of movement behind him. Jerking around quickly, Sheppard can see a shadowy figure standing twenty feet away between to thick pine trees. For seconds that feel like minutes, the two figures stare at one another. As Sheppard took a step towards the shadowy figure, the figure broke into a run. The fight or flight instinct taking over, Sheppard charged after the rapidly retreating figure.

Sprinting through the wilderness, the Colonel chased after his prey. Aware on a certain level that he is dreaming, Sheppard cannot help but wonder why his lungs are burning. Looking down at his feet, he marvels at how fast they appear to be moving. Bringing his gaze back to the figure he was pursuing, a moment of panic strikes Sheppard as he realizes the figure has vanished. Coming to a stop, Sheppard looks around frantically. The figure was just in front of him! Where did the figure go? Before that answer can he found, strong hands clamp down on Sheppard's shoulders from behind. Shoving him forward, while spinning him around, Sheppard crashes into a nearby tree.

Filling Sheppard's eyes is a horrifying sight. Standing there, pinning him against the tree is Colonel John Sheppard. The more John fights, the more the other John restrains him. Every move John tries to bring about his escape is foiled. It is almost as if the Sheppard standing before him can intuit his every move. On a certain level that made sense, as he was fighting himself, or rather, aspects of himself.

"I can do this as long as you keep fighting. You will not be winning a fistfight against yourself. Not that you would want to anyway." Faux John says lightheartedly.

"Who are you?" Sheppard demands furiously.

"If you haven't figured that out yet, this conversation may be a total waste of time." Faux John replied.

"Are you saying you are me?" Sheppard asked.

"For that answer, you get a cookie." Faux John said with a laugh.

"Ok, yeah, that is something I would say." Sheppard replied, relaxing as he did.

"I am going to let go of you now. Don't do something dumb, like try to run." Faux John ordered.

"If this is a dream, it isn't like I could run very far anyway." Sheppard admitted.

"Good point! Try to remember that. John, we need to have a big kid talk." Faux John prompted.

"About what exactly?" Sheppard asked warily.

"You, well, us I suppose. Do you realize what you have done?" Faux John asked.

"I haven't done anything!" Sheppard argued.

"You can lie to people, but don't lie to yourself. Lying to yourself makes you crazy, and I like to believe we are far from crazy. A little misguided, maybe. You have crossed a threshold with what you are doing. Hey, I know, you want your brother back, but this is not the way to do it." Faux John lectured.

"Don't tell me how not to do this! No one else will lift a finger to get my brother back! I am doing what needs to be done!" Sheppard raged.

"At what price? Look at what you are becoming. I like to think we are a good man. A man with faults sure, but a good man. I am going to level with you, ok? You are drinking too much, and falling apart emotionally. You tortured a man! Are you an officer and gentleman, or are you a tyrant no better than the people who took David?" Faux John asked.

"I am nothing like the men that took David! I am going to get David back, and make all of them pay! They have never met anything like me before." Sheppard vowed angrily.

"You want to do this the hard way? Fine by me. Just remember, you can't win against your subconscious." Faux John warned.

Seconds later, Sheppard awoke with a start. Looking around his bedroom quickly, he ran his hands over his face and chest. Yes, he was awake. Sweat ran down his brow, and coated his arms. Shifting off his bed, Colonel Sheppard put his feet on the wooden paneled floor below. Casting his gaze towards the desk in the corner of the bedroom, John eyed the bourbon bottle sitting there calling his name. In the back of his mind, he could here his own voice demanding that he not take another drink. This thought was quickly pushed aside.

Making his way on unsteady legs to the desk, John uncorked his bottle of bourbon. Grabbing the coffee cup he drank from often, he poured himself a generous amount of the strong libation. Looking at the bourbon in the cup, he could almost here his subconscious laughing at him. Lifting the cup to his mouth, Sheppard gulped the drink down quickly. Setting the coffee cup back n the desk, he eyed the bottle within arms reach.

As he eyed the bourbon bottle, a hand came down on his. It was a feminine hand. Turning his head, he did not know who to expect standing behind him.

"I think you have had enough tonight." A melodic and familiar feminine voice stated.

Turning around fully, Sheppard saw just who's voice it was. Standing before him, looking as beautiful as he remembered, was Chaya Sar. Sheppard thought of her often, but often doubted that she did the same of him. Looking in his eyes, Chaya ran her fingertips over his cheekbones. Her eyes filled with emotion as she saw the pain he was clearly feeling.

"You must take better care of yourself John." Chaya suggested.

"Everybody keeps saying that." Sheppard chuckled sadly.

"Perhaps it is time you listen to that advice." Chaya suggested.

"I am fine. Nothing to worry about here, at all." Sheppard said sarcastically.

"I know why you are doing this." Chaya explained.

"Then you also know that I need help." Sheppard countered.

"Yes, I am aware of that as well." Chaya replied.

"Will you help me?" Sheppard almost begged.

"I cannot John. I wish it was not so, but I cannot interfere in this matter." Chaya said sorrowfully.

"You are an ascended being. Did I miss the memo, and the Ancient's have decided to ignore us again?" Sheppard asked in disgust.

"Nothing is as simple as you think. When this tragedy began, I attempted to come to your aide, but I was prevented from doing so. I have been forbidden to help you in this matter." Chaya explained.

Tears ran down Sheppard's face, as his knees began to buckle. Slowly, he crumpled to the floor, coming to rest on his knees. Chaya, kneeling beside him, clutched him closely as he sobbed. Looking towards the ceiling, she cursed the others who had forbidden her to help this man, to help the man she loved.

"John, I need you to listen closely. You are on the correct path to bring your brother home. This is much bigger than you know. When the time comes, when you truly need my help, I will be there at your side. Even if it costs me exile, I will be there." Chaya vowed.

"I may have to go into exile with you at the rate I am going." Sheppard said in between tear choked gasps.

"When that time comes, we will be together. I promise you that." Chaya said soothingly.

**Tollana**

**Milky Way Galaxy**

Tollana was a world wrecked by conflict. Since the recovery effort of Tollan survivors by Earth, small scale salvage missions had scoured the many destroyed Tollan settlements. This was done not to increase technology holdings of Earth, but instead to recover items needed by the Tollan to rebuild the many facets of their civilization. During these joint Tau'ri/Tollan missions, those Tollan's present were overcome with heartbreak at the sight of their world in ruin.

That emotional wound would begin to heal today, setting right a wrong committed years ago. In orbit around Tollana sat three vessels. USS Oriskany and USS Essex, both of the Athena Class, were present, fresh from their recent overhaul. Their presence here was twofold. First, they would deliver not one, but two devices that would return Tollana to its state of natural beauty before its devastation. Once that was complete, Oriskany and Essex would make use of their newly added matter stream construction modules; building infrastructure required for a Tollan return.

Also in orbit was a vessel far different from the other two present. USS Carl Sagan, of the Copernicus Class of science vessels, stood proudly above the wrecked ecosystem of the world below. With her, Sagan carried High Chancellor Narim and a delegation of Tollan scientific minds. From their vantage point aboard Sagan, making use of her powerful sensors, this delegation would watch the process of terraforming Tollana unfold. During the days of Travell's reign as High Chancellor, the spirit of teamwork seen in those of the Tau'ri and Tollan present today, would have been unthinkable, likely impossible. In the days following High Chancellor Narim's rise to power, the Tollan people not only worked hand in hand with their Tau'ri counterparts, but also had members present among the ranks of the Destiny Expedition. Times had changed greatly in a relatively short period.

Within the confines of Sagan's largest sensor theater, a collection of Tollan and Tau'ri scientific minds gathered. Sitting at a multitude of workstations, men and women glanced from their holographic display screens to the large repurposed countdown clock above the theaters doorway. Barely contained excitement rippled through each Tollan aboard Sagan. In scant moments, those Tollan's present would witness an act many had once scarcely believed possible; the rebirth of Tollana. Off to the side of the theater, former astronaut Randal Jacoby, Sagan's commander, began speaking with High Chancellor Narim.

"How are you feeling Chancellor?" Jacoby asked lightly.

"Like my people, I can hardly contain my excitement. This day has been a long time coming for my people. We owe Earth more than we can ever repay." Narim replied sincerely.

"It is all part of being a good ally. Speaking of allies, I hear that your people have become close with our friends from Alba Longa." Jacoby said.

"Our two peoples have grown close since their introduction and induction to the United Worlds. Though they are the lost children of Earth, they have much in common with the Tollan. They have graciously offered to maintain a protective presence on Tollana moving forward. With the assistance of so many allied races and worlds, Tollana will never again fall." Narim stated.

"That is our hope. Earth and our allies want nothing more than to see the Tollan people reclaim their place in this galaxy. Together, all of our worlds will progress working in tandem." Jacoby replied.

"When will the process on Tollana begin?" Narim asked excitedly.

"Any moment now. You and your people are in for a show." Jacoby hinted.

"A show?" Narim asked in confusion.

"It is a figure of speech. You are going to see something few have seen before over the next three days. Then, it turns into a construction matter." Jacoby explained.

Onboard Oriskany and Essex, the show had already begun. Over the previous hour, the exogenesis device had been undergone diagnostic testing aboard Oriskany. Onboard Essex, a similar device had undergone the same. In the case of the device aboard Essex, it was a device identical in construction to the exogenesis device. Its purpose was very different though. While the exogenesis device had been developed by the Ancients to terraform worlds for habitation, it was a process that only required a single device. Having taken measurements of critical materials within the crust of Tollana, the Tau'ri had approached the Ancient's to ascertain if the exogenesis device could be used to boost the amount of vital elements present within a planets crust. This question was one the Ancients had never considered, but after much thought and discussion, come to a consensus that the device could indeed bring about this outcome. For that reason, two devices were present for today's evolution.

Information streamed between the three vessels in orbit. Sensor data was checked and rechecked. In anticipation of Tollan apprehension at what they were about to see, those aboard Sagan were reminded of the exact series of events for the first phase of this event. To help their understanding, a video animation file played, showing them a digital representation of what would happen, and why. Narim, wanting a better view of the opening stages of the process to come, made his way to Sagan's observation deck. Standing there, leaning over the large picture window's rails, he fixed his eyes on the location where the process would begin. Casting his gaze towards Essex and Oriskany in the distance, he watched as the two Athena Class vessels altered their orientation. In less than a minute, both large and imposing craft angled their noses towards the large continent beneath them.

Incredible amounts of power began to channel into the Grodin aboard Essex. Normally a relatively low power weapon, for its purpose today it was being purposely overpowered. Data logs of the weapons performance in a greatly overpowered state would later be evaluated on Earth, for possible use in the future. Power, flowing through conduits in great amounts, channeled into the fearsome energy weapon. At the weapons discharge point, an ethereal green glow could be seen. As the glow intensified, Essex unleashed a torrent of energy in one ferocious moment. From the discharge point, a green beam of destructive energy lanced towards Tollana's surface. Passing through the atmosphere, air rippled and roiled as the beam charged onwards.

Impacting the rocky and scared surface of a tectonic fault line, lethal green energy pulverized rock and soil. Lancing through Tollana's surface, igneous, sedimentary, and metamorphic rock atomized along the beams path. At a distance of seven miles beneath the planets surface, the beams travel stopped. In the beams wake, a shaft ran from surface to subsurface. Before the shafts red hot surfaces could begin to cool, tremors ran through the two opposing tectonic plates.

As pressure released throughout the fault line, Tollana was wracked with an earthquake of unimaginable proportions. Seeing this on their onboard sensors, the crew of Essex let loose their modified exogenesis device. Making use of the systems found in an Ancient drone weapon, the exogenesis device glowed a golden hue. Racing away from the port side fighter bay of Essex, the exogenesis device sliced through Tollana's atmosphere. As it did, volcanoes near the Grodin strike site erupted. Ignoring this, the exogenesis device continued downward. Sensing the path cut for it, the device charged into the planets crust. At a depth of three miles beneath the surface, the device detonated.

Waves of energy raced through Tollana's crust. As this wave rippled through the planets subsurface realm, trillions of nanites spewed into every nook and crack of the crust. Half of these nanites began to transform rock into elements critical to Tollan technology. The other half of these nanites used material in their path to create further nanites. In this way, the mineral wealth of Tollana grew by orders of magnitude. When complete, the remaining nanites present in the crust would sacrifice themselves, creating further mineral wealth.

From Oriskany, the second exogenesis device launched. Racing towards Tollana's surface, as its companion device had a moment before, the device sliced through the planets atmosphere. At an altitude of forty thousand feet above the planets surface, the device detonated. From within the device, trillions of nanites streamed into the wind currents high above Tollana's surface. As they descended, many of these nanites would latch onto ash spewing in the atmosphere, from volcanoes below. Making use of the carbon in this ash, further nanites would be constructed. As the descending thick cloud of nanites came into contact with the planets surface, all organic and inorganic matter encountered would be torn into base elements. These base elements would be further transformed into trees, water, grass, and many other pieces of a complex ecosystem.

Onboard Sagan, cheering erupted from many, while several Tollan's broke into tears. For those crying, this was a day never imagined as reality. Those in tears found themselves embraced in fierce hugs by Tollan and Tau'ri alike. For this brief moment, the peoples of two civilizations put everything aside, and stood as one. Here and now they were not Tau'ri and Tollan, they were simply human.

Over the next seventy two hours, the terraforming process would run its course as it once had on New Heliopolis. When complete, the truly exciting part would begin. A new capital for the Tollan people would be built. Making use of matter stream construction, this process would not take months or years, but instead days. Once again, the Tollan would stand among other powerful civilizations scattered across the Milky Way galaxy.

**Please leave a review. It only takes a moment, and it is greatly appreciated! Thanks!**


	24. Chapter 24

This chapter was supposed to be much longer. I ended up chopping it in half, so I could put a chapter in your hands before Thanksgiving. Have a fantastic holiday everyone, and be safe. Enjoy!

**Arkos Shipyard**

**Sol System**

**Milky Way**

Over the history encompassing the existence of Arkos, fleets of two races had been constructed. During the service lives of these fleets, vessels in numbers large and small arrived and departed with great frequency. As the Ancients ascended to a higher plane of existence, Arkos slumbered. Discovery of Arkos by those from Earth awakened the shipyard from its millennial slumber. Filled with personnel from Earth and her allies, Arkos now stood as the single largest industrial activity in the galaxy. This fact, along with the chance to converse with assigned personnel, made for a very happy Artificial Intelligence. The arrival of those from Earth brought to an end thousands of years isolation for the avatar of Arkos.

From the powerful energy screen separating open space from the interior of Arkos, vessels of varying designs and technologies emerged. Passing through the screen, a line of fifteen Beliskner Class vessels, known throughout the galaxy by their unique hammerhead shape, emerged. These vessels, constructed for the Vanir, would soon be delivered to their final owners. In years to come, these vessels would stand guard over multiple galaxies. As the Vanir Fleet grew in size, the Vanir domain among the stars would also grow in size and scope. After poor beginnings, the Vanir relationship with the Alliance of Five Great Races was finally moving forward towards a far more positive footing.

As the fifteen Beliskner's completed their exit of Arkos Station, the future Vanir Fleet under the command of Asgard pilots, came to a halt. For minutes, they waited. What they waited for soon came into view. First to pass through the shipyards protective energy screen was the Athena Class vessel USS Coral Sea. Advancing toward the stationary collection of Beliskner's, Coral Sea came to a stop behind. It was then that a second vessel began to emerge from the energy screen. Large, imposing, and unlike anything else in the allied fleet; Commencement, lead ship of her class stepped foot into open space.

Despite her incredible size, Commencement, driven by her own onboard neutrino ion generator, powered forward towards the vessels awaiting her arrival. Falling into line, in front of Coral Sea, but behind the collection of Beliskner's; Commencement began to channel power through into her hyper drive. Following suit, each vessel in this fleet of many types did the same. Summoned by the lead Beliskner Class Vessel's hyperspace window generator; a large tear in the fabric of space appeared. Through this window, the fleet leapt into hyperspace, for their journey to the Milky Way's distant super gate. Once their, this collection of vessels would pass from this galaxy, and into Pegasus.

Moments after the departure of the Commencement and her cohorts, other vessels began to exit Arkos Station. Sun Li Ren, an Improved Daedalus Class vessel of the unified Chinese Fleet, exited. Racing into hyperspace moments after exit, Sun Li Ren began her journey to P3X-042. This world, once capital of Lord Yu's domain, now rested in the hands of the Chinese. This world also represented China's largest off world colony to date. Known to Earth as Potala, this world was just the first step in China's off world colonization effort. While other nations on Earth, such as Great Britain, France, Russia, and the United States were following similar paths, Potala was the only colony from Earth with a thriving culture, and standing cities.

Behind Sun Li Ren, USS Hermes took step into open space. Under the command of Colonel Cameron Mitchell, Hermes was a vessel with a storied history. Under Mitchell's command, Hermes had fought in battles so far unmatched in their size and ferocity. Although he never admitted as such, Mitchell hoped that battles such as those were now a thing of the past. Unlike Sun Li Ren, and the previous group of vessels; Hermes did not make the jump into hyperspace. Instead, Hermes set course to exit the solar system at sublight speeds. Her mission was far different from the other vessels departing before her.

Within Arkos Station, the facility was alive with activity. Man and machine; Human and Alien; swarmed about. Having arrived an hour earlier, General Jack O'Neill, Chairman of the Joint Chiefs, emerged from a briefing conducted by station personnel. During that briefing, he learned the status of a number of unclassified programs. That he could have simply looked around to learn the information conveyed during this briefing annoyed the General greatly. Sadly, as Jack had learned during his climb through the ranks, briefings were the bread and butter of command.

Stepping out of the briefing theater, Jack stepped to the windows of a viewing station outside the theater door. Making up his mind where he would venture next while looking out the window, Jack turned on his heels. Coming to a transporter booth, Jack placed his finger on the destination touchpad. Rematerializing within the receiving transport booth, Jack stepped out as the sealed doors opened. Spanning out before him were three large ship berths.

Filling these berths were three vessels under construction. Though Jack had reviewed the reports on these vessels, and their expected capabilities; this was the first time Jack had laid eyes on them. The vessels being constructed were the result of a design study, known as Project 5400. Since the start of their construction, each of the three had been christened. The first three vessels of the Ascension Class were now known as Ascension, Equinox, and Neil Armstrong. While still incomplete, the smooth and polished hull forms were plain to see in several sections. Seeing a familiar face, Jack walked towards the man in the distance.

"General O'Neill, welcome to Arkos." Brigadier General Aaron Eckhart welcomed on seeing the approaching figure.

"How goes it Aaron?" Jack asked in reply.

"Another day, another dollar. I am a little heartbroken still, but leaving a command is like that." Eckhart explained.

The reason for that heartbreak that Eckhart currently felt came from his reassignment. A very capable type commander, and the man responsible for command of the largest Athena Class Wing; Eckhart was the natural choice for command of the first of the Ascension Class, as well as the unit containing these vessels. The First Composite Strike Wing, as it was now known, would be the parent unit to future Ascension Class Vessels operated by the United States Air Force. As numbers rose, the Navy would transfer USS Neil Armstrong to a unit of their own creation.

A new ship type had brought a new command. That new command meant leaving the vessel that held Eckhart's heart. Through good and bad, Athena had stood strong under his command. Leaving the vessel, and command of the Wing he commanded, had been hard. Leaving behind the crew aboard Athena he had fought beside for several years was far harder. At least Athena, and the Wing, was being left in good hands. Recently promoted; Brigadier General Steven Caldwell would now be the Wing commander, and the master of the vessel known as Athena.

A new command brings new challenges. This new command brought with it a steep learning curve, and a trail of Eckhart's patience. The technology he could learn with enough study. Patience was another thing altogether. Ascension was to be crewed by faces familiar to Eckhart. Unlike during his time with Athena, Eckhart would now find himself saddled with an executive officer lacking in personality, but making up for it with impressive engineering skills. Lieutenant Colonel Larry Murphy, one of the minds behind the X-301 and later F-302 program was that man. As frustrated as Eckhart found himself with Murphy, his opposite suffered the same with his commanding officer. It was far from a match made in heaven for both men, though the crew found it entertaining in the extreme.

"How is Ascension coming together?" Jack asked.

"Slow, but faster than I expected. Murphy can probably explain a bit more." Eckhart said, with distaste present in the last sentence.

Motioning Murphy over, General O'Neill waited for the junior officer's arrival. Hyperactive to an extent, Murphy covered the distance in little time. As engineers are known to do in military circles, Murphy presented a somewhat unconventional take on military disciple. His salute certainly left something to be desired.

"Welcome to Arkos General!" Murphy said with toned down excitement in his voice.

"How is the build coming Colonel?" Jack asked.

"Extremely well sir. If we could halt a few of the other ongoing projects here, we could speed up the build time by a factor of two. In case you are wondering sir, that is actually a suggestion instead of an explanation." Murphy replied.

Looking at the officer for a moment, Jack blinked hard. He could not decide if Murphy was arrogant, pushy, or another McKay. Realizing it was Eckhart's problem, he put the thought out of his mind.

"While I appreciate your enthusiasm for getting Ascension completed, those other ongoing programs will not be halted. Ascension is not the only priority." Jack replied.

"I think that might be a mistake sir." Murphy added.

"Colonel, I am going to pretend you did not just stick your foot and leg in your mouth." O'Neill said with a raised eyebrow.

"Murphy, go oversee the power conduit instillation for turret one." Eckhart ordered.

Frowning slightly, Murphy turned on his heels. Walking away at a hyperactive pace, the engineer quickly faded from view.

"Is he always like that?" O'Neill asked.

"Do you mean pushy, insufferable, or totally lacking in tact?" Eckhart asked.

"Ok, that answers my question. Reminds me of McKay, before we sent him to Atlantis." Jack mumbled.

Interrupting the two career Air Force officer's conversation; a stream of vessels glided by the Ascension class construction berths. Twenty in number, the new BC-311 Class vessels glided past. Divided four to a nation between the United States, United Kingdom, France, Russia, and Unified China; the 311's were painted in varying colors. Two of each countries four 311's were painted in national colors, meant to replace transports like Air Force One. Each nations other two 311's were painted in the same gunmetal color Earth's warships also wore. Two hundred and fifty meters in length; each 311 had a hull resembling a loaf of French bread, with tapered ends. Mounted to these hulls were delta wings, with four sublight drives. Powering these vessels powerful hyper drive systems was the Arcturus Device. Departing, these vessels would now make the short journey to Earth, where they would be stationed. Seeing these vessels glide by, Jack chuckled.

"First time I've seen those in person." Jack explained.

"Once they took shape, we had a betting pool on if one of them would carry the name Normandy." Eckhart added.

"Funny you mention that. The team that worked out the 311 design apparently loved the game Mass Effect. They took the appearance of a ship in the game, and designed a ship around it. Sheppard and I used to laugh, considering the main character of the game has his name." Jack stated.

"They sure are good looking ships. The ones I'm interested in though are up there." Eckhart said, while pointing to docking berths in another section of Arkos.

Filling those berths were the new Advanced Capabilities versions of the Improved Daedalus Class. Though these vessels outwardly resembled the Daedalus and her many sisters, their mission and outfitting were far different. From a distance, the two General Officers could see man and material swarm over the collection of vessels. Once prepared for departure, these vessels would depart for Alpha Centauri, where they would engage in war games within the boundaries of the Milky Way exercise area. Operated by several nations; these new vessels would make their mark on the galaxy, while returning confidence in the 304 design.

Minutes later, Jack said his goodbyes, and moved on to other areas. Passing through a ship construction area, Jack took note of the hulls of BC-303 Class vessels taking shape. These vessels, once complete, would find their way into use by the Alba Longan military. Romans would soon take to space. Intermixed with Alba Longan personnel overseeing ship construction, groups of Tollan engineers were present. Each BC-303 would contain a smattering of Tollan weapons technology. Tollan and Alba Longan were coming together, working towards a common cause, to do their part for the effort of many worlds.

Passing through the 303 construction area, Jack turned into an enclosed construction area of Arkos. Despite recognizing the General on sight, Jack was still subjected to review by security personnel. As he progressed into areas within the cavernous secure areas, further security checkpoints would be encountered. These, Jack knew he would simply have to suffer through.

In the first compartmented area he entered, Jack spoke with a development team. Their project, spurred on by a deficiency Earth's military wished to see corrected sooner rather than later, had resulted in success. Using the military doctrine Earth now employed in forcible entry of combat units, Airborne forces were left making due with antique and antiquated technology. Finally, the parachute would be relegated to the history books.

The technology developed by this team was nothing more than a simple module and emitter array. This array would be fitted to each C-142 Nimbus airlifter now in use, and those built moving forward. Mounted above the rear cargo ramp, this array would focus a beam towards ground beneath the in-flight Nimbus. Instead of Airborne troops leaping out of an aircraft, counting to five, and hoping their parachute opened, a new way of doing things was about to come into use. This system would allow a paratrooper to make contact with the transmitted beam from the array, and lower them to the ground below. The secret to making it work had been a close examination of tractor beam technology. The art of vertical envelopment was taking a quantum leap.

Satisfied with what he saw, Jack took his leave and moved on. Passing through the next security checkpoint, General O'Neill entered another cavernous chamber. Contained within this chamber were multiple engineers, and many logistics officers. Contained within the many crates filling the chamber were pieces of very advanced technology. Each piece of Arkos built technology was destined for other surroundings. Soon, the technology within these crates would become the beating heart of fleet stations in multiple galaxies. The stations themselves would be constructed on site. That was the driving fact behind the matter creation technology addition to each and every Athena Class vessel.

Continuing on, Jack grew excited. This final stopping point was the one he truly wanted to see. Passing through the security checkpoint, Jack felt giddy like a kid on Christmas. Awaiting his arrival, a joint group of engineers from the Defense Advanced Research Projects Agency, and Soldier Systems Command stood ready to receive their visitor. On a table beside the collection of engineers was a metallic backpack of sorts. Approaching the engineers, Jack was all smiles.

"Ok people, I am ready to see my new toy. Is it ready?" Jack asked.

"Yes general, your toy is ready." Doctor Billings replied.

"Is this it?" Jack asked, pointing at the metallic backpack.

"Allow one of my colleagues to demonstrate." Billings suggested.

That colleague, outfitted in an example of the exoskeleton system employed by Earth forces and off world teams from the SGC, approached from across the chamber. Stepping to the workbench, the exoskeleton clad figure effortlessly lifted the metallic backpack. A metallic click announced to those watching that the pack was in place. Within the exoskeleton, the colleague activated the backpack.

Noiselessly, the backpack began to transform. From each side of the pack, a one meter dihedral wing unfolded. This metal folding technology was the very same once employed by the Goa'uld, for decorative Jaffa helmets shaped in the image of their god. On the tapered bottom of the pack, two miniaturized reaction drive pods emerged. These were miniaturized versions of the very same drive pods used aboard Puddle Jumpers. Five seconds later, the exoskeleton and its pilot lifted from the deck plating. Noiselessly, the exoskeleton maneuvered within the upper reaches of the cavernous chamber.

"Ladies and gentlemen, what you have done here is fantastic. You have just made a seventy year old dream of the military come true. We've got jetpacks!" Jack cheered jubilantly.

"It is more than just a jet pack General." Doctor Billings announced.

"It does more? I am all ears Doctor." Jack stated.

"Each pack is capable of weapons carriage from the wings. Once unfolded, each wing is able to carry two 2.75 inch guided rockets. Guidance is supplied from the exoskeleton's sensors, and the integrated laser designator built into each exoskeleton." Billings explained.

"In flight, can a soldier fire their weapon?" Jack asked.

"If you mean their shoulder fired weapons, then no." Billings replied.

"That takes a bit of the usefulness out of the system Doctor." General O'Neill said disappointedly.

"We thought you might say that, so we created a workaround. Each pack contained a detachable energy weapon module. We essentially took the particle magnum and fit it into a new housing. No sense reinventing the wheel. This module magnetically affixes to the exoskeleton forearm. Communicating wirelessly with the exoskeleton control systems, the system is employed through automatically." Billings explained.

"What do you mean by employed automatically?" Jack asked, while making quotation gestures with his fingers.

"Accuracy would be a problem, if the suits occupant were to attempt to fire on a target. A stationary target would be a problem, and a moving target magnitudes of order harder. To work around that, we tied the targeting computer within the exoskeleton visor to the suits arm servos. The suits occupant acquires a target, and the suit brings the arm on target. As long as the suits occupant does not attempt to fight the suit, it is worry free." Billings continued.

"So it is just point and shoot then?" Jack asked.

"More like blink and shoot, but yes." Billings replied.

"Ok, that makes sense. Please continue Doctor." Jack urged.

"Each pack is equipped with a cloak. The cloaking system is essentially a reworked version of the type we already use for ground troops on special missions." Billings stated.

"What about performance?" General O'Neill asked.

"The pack weighs in at eighty kilograms, but the exoskeleton negates that weight penalty as it affects the suits occupant. In atmosphere average speed is limited to two hundred kilometers an hour. That can of course be exceeded, but requires operator consent. In atmosphere climb rates of six thousand meters a minute are average, and can again be exceeded with operator consent. Exoatmospheric performance is far greater, due to larger safety margins. Flight time is essentially unlimited, due to the power cell employed." Billings further explained.

"What about safety systems? My concern is what happens if this thing breaks in flight." Jack worried.

"A very weak antigravity device is incorporated into the pack's internals. In the event of systems failure, this device will power up and slowly lower the pilot, suit, and pack back to the ground. General, I am very happy to tell you that we have delivered exactly what you were hoping for." Billings said proudly.

**USS Hermes**

**Outside Sol Solar System**

**Milky Way**

Departing Arkos Station, at velocities much slower than that of light, Hermes took her leave of her home solar system. Normally, upon exit from Arkos Station, Hermes and her sister ships jumped into hyperspace for faster than light travel to some far flung destination in this galaxy or another. Today's mission called sublight velocities. However, many of the crew thought their current exercise less than exciting, Colonel Cameron Mitchell was incredibly excited.

"Ok boys and girls; I want maximum sensitivity sensor sweeps. Our first target, if emitting, should be transmitting a very weak signal in the S band. Our esteemed friends at NASA believe the target is no longer radiating any signals whatsoever. Keep your eyes peeled." Colonel Mitchell instructed.

"So far no emissions detected sir. A few of the crew have noticed how excited you are about this tasking." The sensor officer stated.

"You bet I'm excited! They launched these things when I was a kid. I remember my dad and I watching the launch. That is one of my favorite memories." Mitchell replied, reflecting on the memory.

"If you don't mind my asking sir; why this target first?" The sensor officer asked.

"Pioneer 10 is the only deep space probe on this bearing. Pioneer 11 and both Voyager probes are traveling in the opposite direction. Pioneer 10, if transmitting at all, is undetectable to the NASA Deep Space Network. So, we are coming after this one first." Mitchell explained.

Powered forward, thanks to powerful sublight engines; Hermes powered away from her home solar system. Her powerful Ancient/Asgard hybrid sensors scanned the vast distances unfolding before Hermes. Thanks to these sensors, the wait was far from long. An audible chime on the bridge announced detection of Pioneer 10. Despite the current velocity of Pioneer 10, Hermes would easily overtake the probe in minutes.

As Hermes approached Pioneer 10, the Athena Class vessel matched velocity with the probe. A series of scans analyzed every facet of the probe. The few remaining functional portions of the probes science package went slightly berserk as Pioneer 10 was engulfed in the silver glow of an Asgard transport beam. Rematerializing in the portside hanger bay, the probe took shape within an antigravity field, surrounded by shielding. This was done to prevent radiation contamination of the hanger bay, and to prevent damage to Pioneer 10.

Leaping into hyperspace, Hermes moved to repeat this process three more times. Pioneer 11, and Voyager's 1 and 2 were coming home. Once retrieved, these probes would first enter Arkos Station for intense radiological decontamination. Once that process was complete, the four probes would be delivered to Earth.

Future generations on Earth would be able to visit museums, and look upon these antique examples of space faring technology. Much had changed since humanity's first journey beyond the bonds of Earth. These four probes would serve to remind humanity of just how far humankind had come in a very short time.

**Shambhala**

**Milky Way**

Over the course of the previous twenty four hours, delegates and dignitaries of many worlds, races, and cultures had arrived at the majestic city of Shambhala. While events worthy of this level of attendance were rare, they were becoming more common as the United Worlds grew in importance and influence. Sitting in the Signing Room of the United Worlds complex, representatives from the worlds of three galaxies sat, eagerly anticipating the formal ceremony just beginning.

The events of this day were a long time coming. Upon stepping down from the office of President of the United States, Henry Hayes realized that retirement was not the fate he wished to follow. Instead, the career politician had turned his considerable talents and influence towards other projects. One of the projects dearest to his heart was the one coming to fruition this day. Were it not for his intimate friendship with Elizabeth Weir, today's events might never have been.

In the rear of ornately appointed Signing Room, Camille Wray and Sharon Walker stood, hand in hand. Seeing the familiar face from a distance, Henry Hayes made his way over to the couple. On his face was the customary broad smile his campaigns always made much of during his runs for office.

"Mr. President, it is a pleasure to see you." Camille said in welcome.

"Please, call me Hank. I laid down the Mr. President mantle a while ago." Hayes suggested.

"Hank it is. Allow me to introduce my significant other." Camille stated.

"You must be Sharon. Camille has told me all about you." Hayes explained.

"It is an honor to meet you sir." Sharon said, somewhat awestruck.

"You recently relocated to Shambhala, correct? How are you adjusting to your surroundings?" Hayes asked.

"Each day here brings new sights and wonders. Half the time I walk around in amazement." Sharon replied with a laugh.

"One thing I learned early on is that just when you think you know what to expect, the universe throws you a curveball." Hayes answered with a laugh of his own.

"Today is a momentous day. Have you spoken with Elizabeth?" Wray asked.

"She has been dealing with this and that since my arrival. Today is her day." Hayes replied.

As the trio carried on with their conversation, Janus entered the signing room. Making his way to the trio, Janus exchanged pleasantries with them. Before the conversation could carry on further, the current head of the United Worlds entered the Signing Room. Behind him, followed Elizabeth Weir. Instead of taking seats, the duo of Elizabeth Weir and Sean Lee stood at the lectern. As the duo looked out over the assembled dignitaries of many worlds and races, silence filled the room. Clearing his throat, Lee began to his address.

"Before I begin, I wish to thank a number of people who contributed greatly to this endeavor. President Henry Hayes, upon leaving office, spearheaded this effort. Were it not for his drive and determination to see this effort through, we might still be debating the proposal now before us. I would also like to thank Secretary of State Simon Barnes. His near continuous consultations with many of the signatories drove home the importance of this effort. This is not the work of one individual, but instead the work of sentient species spanning galaxies. We should all take pride in our ability to come together, and do what is right and just for those among us.

On this day, we gather to affirm the rights of synthetic life. Though you have all signed this declaration, I will now read it to you in full. It is my honor to present to you the Synthetic Life Bill of Rights.

Based on the principle of the equal treatment of all persons; recognizing that scientific research gives us deeper insights into the complexities of synthetic minds, societies, and cultures; noting that the progressive development of international law manifests an entitlement to life by synthetics; we affirm that all synthetic persons and intelligences have the right to life, liberty, and wellbeing.

We conclude that every individual has the right to life. No synthetic should be held in captivity or servitude; be subject to cruel treatment; or be removed from their natural environment. All synthetics have the right to freedom of movement and residence within their natural or chosen environment. No synthetic is the property of any State, corporation, human group, or individual. Synthetics have the right to the protection of their natural or chosen environment. Synthetics have the right not to be subject to the disruption of their cultures. The rights, freedoms, and norms set forth in this declaration should be protected under international and domestic law. Synthetic life is entitled to an international order in which these rights, freedoms, and norms can be fully realized. No State, corporation, sentient group, or individual should engage in any activity that undermines these rights, freedoms, and norms. Nothing in this Declaration shall prevent a State from enacting stricter provisions for the protection of synthetic rights." Lee concluded.

From their many seats, delegates of all races, sizes, shapes, and origins stood. Their applause was deafening. At the lectern, beside Lee, was Elizabeth Weir. Seeing this outpouring of support for this initiative from so many corners of the universe filled her with emotion. This day, this moment, would forever standout as a day of importance.

In the rear of the Signing Room, Sharon Walker saw the emotion in Weir's eyes. Seeing that raw emotion written on her new friends face, Sharon herself was overcome with emotion. A tear rolled down her check. These were not tears of sorrow, but tears of happiness. It was a rare moment when one witnessed an event with such magnitude.

Standing beside Janus, Henry Hayes applauded. Aware of what this moment meant to Elizabeth, and to the Replicator's as a whole; Henry was fully aware that this moment was well worth the effort to bring this moment about. Beside him, Janus began to speak.

"You have finally brought the Replicators fully into the fold. This is an accomplishment I never imagined possible." Janus said solemnly.

"We simply pushed for what is fair, right, and just." Hayes replied.

"We are their creators, though we have no other role than that. Earth is their mother and father now. You have loved them as a parent should love a child. This is an example of what your world is capable of bringing to the universe. Be proud and savor the moment." Janus suggested.

Broadcast via subspace, this moment was seen by all Replicators on the home world. Moving forward, this moment would imbue the Replicators with a sense of belonging, purpose, and allegiance. Finally, they had a family that they would stand beside as long as time allowed. This event also signaled a coming change, which had been prepared for. En masse, droves of Replicators, vessels, and materials began to move. Their destination; Earth.

**Please leave a review. It only takes a moment, and it is greatly appreciated. Thanks!**


	25. Chapter 25

Sorry about the wait everyone. Holiday seasons can be hectic, and this one is no different. I will try to have another out before Christmas for you. I hope that everyone is ready for the holidays and having a great time. Have a great week!

**Quintonhas-** That would be SR-2

**Phoenix4416-** The 302 is something I have continually upgraded. It was recently upgraded again very recently. A Viper style craft would be great in space, but would lack the carrying capacity of the FB-302. Eventually, I will get around to a 302 replacement, but first I have to build an entire fleet, which is a monumental undertaking.

**TheGR8tstSGUfan- **Thank you for the incredibly inspiring words. If you wish to speak directly, you'll need to create an account on here as your email was cut off.

**XRaiderV1-** Life can be busy at times. I've been in the same boat, which is why I haven't been able to put out a chapter a week for awhile now. Enjoy the ride!

**Earth**

**Sol Solar System**

**Milky Way**

From the outer depths of the solar system, the Replicator Fleet began to decelerate. Receiving word from Earth, the collection of allied vessels began to form into an inline procession. Passing Earth's moon, these vessels seemed to fill space around the Tau'ri home world. Several of the vessels leading the procession moved to dock with the orbiting arrival station high above Earth. As they did, communications traffic filled the airwaves.

From ring platforms aboard each Replicator vessel, beams of energy streamed towards points on the planet below. At each point waited a receiving ring platform, moved into place by military forces. In each energy stream, Replicators arrived on Earth. Following these first transport streams flowing towards each receiving ring platform, copious mounts of Replicator built Puddle Jumpers descending towards Earth's surface. These too would bring further numbers of Replicators to Earth.

Beyond the orbiting fleet, and Earth's moon, hyperspace windows tore open the fabric of space. Exiting these dimensional rifts, droves of Ancient built ore delivery vessels returned to the bonds of real space. Aboard these craft were incredible amounts of refined ores, needed for the effort to come. Acting as gatekeeper, the arrival station orbiting Earth beamed these materials away from the delivering vessels, to points around Earth. Free of their burden, these automated Ancient delivery vessels quickly leapt into hyperspace once more, to repeat this process once again.

Far below the choreographed circus in orbit, events moved on as they always did. At the Pentagon, uncomfortable events in the eyes of one were unfolding. Within the inner sanctum of Home World Command, 1st Lieutenant Milliby sat, in restraints and under guard, outside of the office once occupied by General Jack O'Neill. Looking down at the restraints locked around his wrists, Milliby seethed with anger. Looking towards the two enlisted escorts standing guard over him, Milliby silently cursed. Turning his eyes to the door separating him from the meeting, Milliby looked over the stenciled nameplate on the frosted glass door. That plate said simply, Major General William Ronson.

Within the commander's office of Home World Command, Ronson sat behind his desk. Following his relief as commander of the second USS Prometheus, Ronson had lobbied widely and loudly for command of the SGC. Upon learning of Brigadier General Samantha Carter's posting to that position, Ronson had been beside himself. Weeks later, he was given his current posting. This, he thought, was due to his proper handling of challenges throughout his career. Never had it been explained that his posting here was simply to keep the seat warm for another, in the hopes that nothing broke alone the way.

Seated in the office with Ronson was a collection of civilian and military personnel. Present were Prosecution and Defense officers for Milliby's expected Courts Martial. Also present were representatives from the State Department, and the Department of Justice. All agreed that Milliby's actions were potentially disastrous from the point of view of policy, diplomacy, and procedure. When the potential for Courts Martial had become known, a few enterprising individuals seized this as the fulcrum to bring about a change all wanted. That change hinged upon the decision Milliby would be asked to make today.

"Bring the detainee in." Ronson said into the interoffice intercom on his desk.

Rising from his desk outside the General's office, Ronson's aide opened the office door to usher in the detainee. Bring detainee Milliby into the office, the escorts seated their charge in an office chair, center stage. Their duty done, the two escorts retreated from the office, closing the frosted glass door behind them. Both escorts noted the tension that simmered within the Home World Command commander's office. They were quite happy to wait outside, thank you very much.

Seated in his chair, Milliby kept his eyes locked forward. Boring in on a section of wall three inches above General Ronson's head, the Lieutenant moved not an inch, nor did he convey even the slightest bit of emotion. Staring intently at the detainee before him, Ronson casually sipped from his mug of coffee. In his mind, Ronson weighed the image of the young officer before him. This kid was a hard case. Smacking his lips, Ronson set his coffee back on the polished surface of the desk.

"You have created quite a mess Lieutenant." Ronson began simply.

"Sir, I don't see that I acted outside of my standing orders." Milliby replied formally.

"Do you really believe that?" Ronson asked with scorn in his voice.

"I do sir. If a failure in the mission exists, it rests with the men I took into the operation." Milliby replied dismissively.

"That is a disconnect with reality that you, and you alone, need to come to grips with. Never in my time in uniform have I seen such a mess that could have been easily avoided. Your actions have done nothing to bring credit to the uniform you wear, or the United States Army." Ronson chided.

"As I am a member of the Army, this is an Army matter. I fail to see how you fit into this equation…sir." Milliby responded.

"Lieutenant, let me clue you in on a few things you clearly fail to understand. I am the commanding officer of Home World Command. By its nature, that is a joint service command. That you wear the Army uniform means nothing. This was an off world operation, which means you fall under the auspices of my say so. Attempting to goad your convening authority is far from a bright idea. Do I make myself clear detainee?" Ronson raged.

"Gentlemen, I would like to remind all those present as to the mental strain my client is under. His actions here portray that fact well." Captain Moore, Milliby's defense council interjected.

"Duly noted Captain. Might I suggest that we get to the matter at hand?" Ronson asked.

"Lieutenant, after talks between my office, the convening authority, your council, and those present from both Justice and State, we are here to offer you a deal of sorts." Major Dunn, lead prosecutor, explained.

"Sir, I see no reason to accept a deal. Frankly, if you are offering deals at this stage, that tells me the case against me is far from solid. I think I will take my chances. This will never see trial sir, and you know that." Milliby replied with indignation.

From his desk, Ronson lifted a half inch thick file and held it in the air. All eyes in the room looked at this, especially Lieutenant Milliby.

"As you have yet to proceed to an Article 32 hearing, I doubt you are familiar with the contents of this file. Care to place a wager as to what this file contains?" Ronson asked in exasperated tones.

"I can only assume that file contains sworn official statements from my men, sir." Milliby replied simply.

"Wrong! That file is much heavier than this one. No Lieutenant, this file contains everything we will officially charge you with. Keep up the attitude, and it just might get a few pages thicker." Ronson warned.

"The actions alleged in those charge sheets happened on another world, in another galaxy, during a classified action. With all due respect, I am certain that is outside the jurisdiction of any court." Milliby argued snidely.

"Son, the fact that you are an active duty service member gives a military court jurisdiction over you, even if you are in another galaxy, or dimension. That is how this works. You would do well to remember that." Ronson replied in scathing tones.

"If I may General?" Lance Corrigan, from the Department of Justice asked.

"The floor is yours." Ronson welcomed.

"Lieutenant, as the General already pointed out, a military court does have jurisdiction over you in this matter. That is the least of your worries. According to the Status of Forces Agreement between our world and the Hybrid government, we are bound to turn you over to them, for trial. Initially, they were very keen on getting their hands on you. My colleague from the State Department has been in talks with them, and has managed to calm their anger for the time being. Now, you are in a massive bind. At this point, you can be prosecuted by the military, and once your sentence is complete, find yourself turned over to the Hybrid's for prosecution on their world. I assure you that their version of justice is not nearly as friendly as ours is." Corrigan explained.

"As I have made clear to your defense council, my office will push for a heavy sentence at trial." Major Dunn added.

"As your defense council, I am duty bound to inform you that I feel a plea deal is your best option at this point." Captain Moore said directly to his client.

"Have you not been listening to this? Any deal I am offered certainly won't be in my best interests!" Milliby argued.

"That might not be the case, assuming you are open to an unconventional deal." Corrigan stated.

"I'm listening." Milliby spat.

"In the last few years, much has changed all over the world. Those changes will continue well into the future. At the Department of Justice, we have a change we want to see take hold. In exchange for not being turned over to the Hybrids, and a more lenient sentence, we would like to see you volunteer for a new program we have put together." Corrigan explained.

"What type of program?" Milliby inquired.

"A new form of confinement." Corrigan replied.

"I cannot agree to something if I don't know what it is." Milliby argued.

"You will be confined, that much is a given. Instead of sending you off to a traditional form of confinement, we would like to see something different happen." Corrigan continued.

"Its worth considering that you tried to kill children, and as an officer you won't be very popular with other guests in a military penal facility." Ronson added.

"Instead of a traditional prison setting, we would like to you as a test case. In exchange for this deal, you would be expected to enter a plea of guilty in exchange for a ten year term. Once sentenced, you will be sent to a confinement facility where you will be placed in stasis. While in stasis, you mind will interact with treatment and rehabilitation programs to deal with your individual issues. Education will also be available if you so choose." Corrigan explained.

"So you ship me off, put me on ice, and I sleep for a decade? I won't be able to see my family!" Milliby said in shock.

"We have considered that fact. Should visitors come to see you, they will be able to interact with a hologram of you. This will allow you to communicate with your family. Your body though will remain in stasis. At the end of your confinement, you will be allowed to immigrate to an off world colony for a fresh start. That deal is the best you are going to get. If you want this deal, now would be the time to tell us. We need an answer today, or the deal is permanently off the table." Corrigan concluded.

An icy ball formed in Milliby's stomach. Instead of seeing everything around him, his eyes were filled with horrific visions of his life falling apart. Sadly, the Lieutenant was unaware that he had been shoved into this no win situation, forcing a choice.

"Is this a good deal?" Milliby asked his defense council.

"In my opinion, it is the best deal you are going to get. We can take our chances at trial, but it is a risk. This is your life, and if you want to roll the dice we can, and I will defend you as best I can. The choice is yours at the end of the day. If you take the deal, we can push the sentencing through quickly, and get you on to completing your sentence. Don't take the deal, and you are going to sit in the Quantico Brig for the next six months awaiting a trial we may very well lose." Captain Moore replied honestly.

"Ok, I'll take the deal." Milliby said as tears began to roll down his cheeks.

The system Milliby would soon find himself within was to be the new way of confinement globally. In the beginning, discrete test cases would be used to fine tune the system once accomplished, confinement globally would shift to this system, ushering in a new dawn in the penal system. Within a year, traditional confinement around the globe would give way to this new process. As a benefit, this process would no longer require massive amounts of expenditure to feed and clothe those confined. This would also bring about a net saving of several hundred billion dollars per year globally. These funds, once freed for other purposes, would be used to fund a myriad of other programs and initiatives.

Elsewhere around the United States, and around the globe, further changes would shortly be made. Automobile usage globally would soon see striking changes, as would the infrastructure used for this purpose. For a period of five years moving forward, automobiles would retain the ability to be controlled by human drivers. Taking human control out of automobiles would bring about efficiencies currently not possible. Traffic would move at faster speeds, and reduce the factor of drivers error that made roadways large scale takers of life. As this process of automated control of vehicles was applied to commercial vehicles, the economic impact was realized. Persons employed as commercial drivers would soon find themselves eligible for further education at a university of their choosing at government expense. This would allow those currently employed in a changing industry to learn a new skill set, thereby making themselves marketable in other fields.

While vehicles both personal and commercial would find themselves automated, the very infrastructure these vehicles traveled would also change. Roadways would forevermore be equipped with devices with their structure, which would convert the vibrations from passing vehicles into energy. This energy would be pumped into the national grid of the roadways respective nation. Road signs, markers, and lampposts would also be equipped with small devices. These devices would serve to capture ambient microwave energy filling the airwaves. Once captured, these microwaves would be converted into direct current power, and used to power streetlights, stoplights, and many other implements at the roadside.

Automation systems fitted to each vehicle would not draw power from the vehicle itself. Instead, these systems would wirelessly draw power from the roadway itself. Smart lighting along each roadway would shut down, when vehicle traffic was not present. Painting of roadways would also change. Instead of traditional paints, new compounds would be used. These compounds, unseen in certain conditions, would become visible should weather or traffic conditions dictate. Changes around the world did not stop there though.

Since the 1950's, the world had lived under a Sword of Damocles. This threat came from intercontinental ballistic missiles and submarine launched ballistic missiles held in the arsenals of many nations. ICBM's and SLBM's are incredibly expensive weapons systems to design, build, and maintain. Untold billions had been poured into these weapons systems, and the ancillary supporting infrastructure and equipment over many decades. The day of the ICBM and the threat it posed to the peoples of many nations was at an end.

The worlds powers realized that this day was at an end, but also further realized that technology had also relegated the ballistic weapons to the annuls of history. The United States, Unified China, Russia, France, and the United Kingdom would immediately stand down their ballistic forces, both land based and sea based. The ballistic launchers of these nations would be dismantled. Sadly, the nations of India and Pakistan, claiming an external threat, could not be compelled to join in this agreement. Moving forward, only these nations would retain their ballistic launchers, aimed squarely at one another. Around the globe, nations with ballistic launchers of lesser range than the major powers would also forever stand down their launchers. No longer would Earth exist under the cloud of nuclear mega death only minutes away.

In conjunction with the nuclear stand down announcement, a further announcement was made by the United States. All of America's forward deployed forces around the world, from Germany to Japan, were coming home. These garrison forces, long deployed across the sea, would soon return to the United States, for further transfer to places throughout the Milky Way and Pegasus galaxies. Facilities left in the wake of their departure, built at great expense, would be repurposed. These facilities would serve a new purpose, tasked as joint scientific research centers in many nations around the globe, to be shared with the United States and host nation.

Around the world, Replicators recently arrived were growing in number. Spread out across many nations, these Replicators were here to assist Earth in taking its next step. This they did as thanks for the Synthetic Life Bill of Rights. Many of these synthetic life forms would soon busy themselves with the rebuilding of the nation of Mexico. In conjunction with the herculean construction effort, a comprehensive aid package from the United States and Canada was released. No longer would Mexico be allowed to remain a nation in need. Moving forward, Mexico would take its place as a first world nation, standing proudly beside the other great nations of Earth.

Once the rebuilding and modernization of Mexico came to completion, the Replicator army present would move on, deeper into Central America. Puerto Rico, after a recent vote for statehood in the United States, would also be rebuilt from the ground up. Cuba, after the death of Fidel Castro, pushed to restore ties with the United States. Cuba now stood as a special North American Economic Development Zone. That country too would see the same improvements others would receive. Negotiations with Caribbean nations seeking these improvements continued for now, but would, it was hoped, come to fruition soon.

A newly unified Korea, coming about after the death of Kim Jong il, would soon take its place among the nations making up Earth's powerful interstellar fleet. Kim Jong il's son, upon taking power and seeing first hand the difficulties his hermit nation faced, pushed for reunification with South Korea. China, seeing the benefits, urged this process along. Soon, Korea would receive its first fleet units, in the form of Improved Daedalus Class units. While they waited, Korea would see its many shipyards refitted to produce interstellar cargo craft. As Replicators present on the Korean peninsula began the process of rebuilding, vessels in orbit cleared minefields no longer needed demilitarized zone of mines, making use of Asgard transport beaming technology.

For many nations that would soon see change, simply changing their cityscapes was not enough. These nations, after decades of stagnation and economic turmoil, would require more. These nations would require industry, if they were to hope of competing in world and galactic markets. That would require investment, a substantial investment. The mechanism that would deliver the funding for that substantial investment was known as the Tobin Tax.

One trillion dollars in foreign exchange changed hands daily in world currency markets. The Tobin Tax, taxing each currency transaction at one tenth of one percent per transaction, was capable of generating over five hundred billion dollars per year. One year ago, the Tobin Tax had gone into effect, taxing currency exchanges of Earth's top thirty currencies. These funds, channeled into the international redevelopment fund, would be used to bring developing nations to first world standard, building staggering levels of industrial capacity and capability. Instead of direct repayment, recuperation of funds would come later from expanded markets, trade, and licensing of patents held by the five major nations once part of the now defunct International Oversight Advisory.

In addition to the Tobin Tax, revenue globally was generated through another mechanism. Though highly unpopular in certain circles, a one tenth of one percent sales tax on all transactions conducted via the internet had come into being. This single tax was responsible for slightly more than one hundred billion dollars in tax revenue per year, which was also channeled into the international redevelopment fund.

While the massive amounts of capital generated by patent licensing and royalties had gone towards Earth's off world ventures, not all of it had been expended in such a manner. Paying down deficits of enormous amounts, major nations improved the health of their economies and economic engines. Once that had been completed, portions of these funds poured into projects benefitting each nation's population. Heavy investment focus was paid in the areas of education, healthcare, public services, and infrastructure improvement. Incredibly, very little flowed into military coffers. Utilizing savings realized from Arkos for construction of many pieces of large expenditure systems and platforms, the military prospered without large cash infusions. Capital once tied up in ship construction, procurement, and maintenance was not tasked for other purposed. The military, under budgets resembling those of years past, thrived.

Off world mining efforts, some private and others government sponsored and manned, brought in a huge influx of mineral wealth to Earth. While trinium, naquadah, and neutronium were vital to production of advanced technologies, many other elements commonly found on Earth were also brought home from off world sources. Platinum, gold, and silver; mined on other worlds in incredible amounts, came home also. These mountains of wealth poured into depositories around the world.

These riches did not sit idle long, gathering dust in secure depositories. Both the Pegasus and Milky Way galaxies, after thousands of years of domination by both Goa'uld and Wraith, were in a parlous state. To bring these galaxies out of their economic stagnation, investment would be required. Funded by the newly acquired wealth flowing in from two galaxies, the brainchild of Secretary of State Simon Barnes swung into action. Much like the Marshall Plan following the Second World War, the Barnes Plan would stoke the economic fires of many worlds.

Hundreds of billions of dollars in government loans would soon make their way into the hands of leaders of many worlds. Instead of traditional repayment, all Earth asked for in return was an opening of markets to the nations of Earth. That the funds loaned would be used to purchase products and materials from Earth would simply serve to further stoke the economic fires of the first world of mankind. In time, the economies of two galaxies would take hold, and usher in an unprecedented age for all.

Other Replicators, scattered around the world, began a task far different from the one their brothers and sisters were undertaking. These Replicators were tasking with dismantling Earth's four hundred and thirty five standing nuclear power plants. The dismantling of coal and natural gas plants would come after the nuclear plants were removed. Those reactors removed, along with those decommissioned already from power stations and nuclear powered vessels, and stored fuel rods and radioactive waste, would soon be removed from Earth. These materials would be placed in a large and highly secure vault on a dead world within the Milky Way galaxy. There, it would be entombed and guarded by an automated security system for all time.

As the process of reconstruction progressed, other regions would become the focus. Much of Asia would take a new form. Africa would follow. Though progress would take time, it would take nothing like the time to which Earth had become accustomed. Years after disclosure, the entire world would now find itself firmly in the embrace of a tomorrow few ever dared to imagine possible.

**Super Gate**

**Pegasus Galaxy**

In a flourish of energy, the unstable vortex of an incoming wormhole exploded forth from the Pegasus Super Gate. Settling into a stable event horizon, the gate established a rippling puddle. Seconds passed before the first of a procession of vessels began to materialize and exit the intergalactic gate. Fifteen Beliskner Class vessels emerged. Driven at low power settings of their sublight drives, these vessels advanced several thousand kilometers away from the active gate. As they advanced, Commencement followed by USS Coral Sea also emerged through the active super gate.

Without pleasantries exchanged, the fleet of fifteen Beliskner Class vessels leapt into hyperspace. Following suit, Commencement and Coral Sea did the same. The destinations and missions of these two groups were very different, operating on timetables of their own. These two separate missions would bring their own changes to the landscape of the Pegasus galaxy. For one civilization, it was a long planned effort finally taking stage. For the other, it would be a long held dream finally coming true. Despite the differences in these missions, Pegasus would find its reality forever changed.

**Muspelheim**

**Pegasus Galaxy**

In the Asgard language, Muspelheim meant the land of fire and light. Before their departure from the Ida galaxy, many thousands of years before, those that became the Vanir called the Asgard world of Muspelheim home. For that reason, the Vanir chose this name for their new home world.

Rich in neutronium and other mineral wealth, Muspelheim was a world rich in vegetation and wildlife. A temperate climate, free from environmental dangers would embrace the Vanir. Surrounding this world was a solar system devoid of sentient life, but also rich in mineral wealth. Every component needed to grow the Vanir domain was present. Here, free from fears lived under for many thousands of years; the Vanir would finally have the chance to thrive as a people. That this was due to both the Asgard and Tau'ri was a fact the Vanir still had yet to fully comprehend.

In high orbit around Muspelheim, the Asgard task force of vessels sat. Daniel Jackson Class science vessels lay in close orbit, while larger Hala and O'Neill Class vessels stood further out. The science vessels performed the heavy lifting for this mission, though the larger vessels played a part. Aboard those science vessels was a flurry of activity. Working together, Asgard and Vanir were bringing about a bright future for Vanir, and Pegasus as a whole.

Making use of matter stream creation technology aboard each science vessel, Asgard and Vanir engineers went about the intricate process of building a capital city. On the ground below, the building blocks of that city were already in place. It began as a citywide power grid, and progressed to a power generation center. Once complete, buildings of all sizes and shapes began to take shape. Unlike the Asgard capital, the Vanir capital would not be composed of towering spires of dizzying heights. Instead, these structures were low slung, in many cases not more than seven stories in height.

Within these structures, laboratories, engineering spaces, and every other tool requested by the Vanir would take root. Taking in the growing city below, each Asgard agreed that this city was utilitarian and functional for Vanir purposes. This construction effort would continue for several days before coming to its conclusion. Elsewhere aboard the many science vessels, other events were unfolding.

Brought from the Asgard home world, replacement bodies identical to those used by all Asgard had arrived from the Andromeda galaxy. Accompanying these bodies, genetic templates and equipment required to grow further replacements had also arrived. In medical spaces aboard each science vessel, members of the Vanir civilization were slowly being transferred to their new bodies. In the wake of each mind transfer, the old Vanir bodies were dematerialized as a means of disposal. Several examples of these bodies, and the genetic secrets held within that had allowed the Vanir to continue to live, were kept for study on the Asgard home world. What secrets they held the Asgard were curious to learn.

Njoror, leader of the Vanir, awoke from the mind transfer. After opening his eyes, he stared at his hands in wonder. Not for many thousands of years had his hands resembled these. Memories from that time, a time when he was a prestigious member of the Asgard Fleet, filled his mind. Rising to his feet, and the full height of his body, Njoror found himself filled with hope. That train of thought was interrupted a moment later, as he was transported aboard the Asgard flagship Hala. Rematerializing, Njoror found himself aboard Hala's bridge, and beside Supreme Commander Thor.

"Greetings." Thor began.

"And to you Thor." Njoror replied.

"How do you feel, now that you are in your improved form?" Thor inquired.

"For the first time in many thousands of years, I am without pain. My mind is also free of worry. For this, you have my thanks." Njoror said.

"As you beamed aboard, the vessels promised arrived. They sit now above the planets northern pole." Thor explained.

"How many?" Njoror asked with suspicion.

"Fifteen, as agreed," Thor responded.

"Thor, it gives me great pride to see you as you now are. Every lesson I instilled in you is plain to see. You have delivered all that you have promised, and for that I and my people are eternally grateful." Njoror said solemnly.

"It pleases me to know that once more we find ourselves on the same side, as it were." Thor replied.

"What do you see as the next step?" Njoror asked.

"Prognostication is beyond my duties. All we can do is wait to see what each new day holds. Now, let us collect your ship commanders. Once the fleet is handed over, I will return to Andromeda." Thor suggested.

"We will begin deploying vessels throughout the galaxy within the week. Thank you for this chance Thor. The Vanir owe you a great debt." Njoror vowed.

**Arcadia, formerly known as M6S-713**

**Arcadia Solar System**

**Pegasus Galaxy**

During the Ancient's reign over the Pegasus galaxy, in the halcyon years prior to the emergence of the Wraith, M6S-713 was visited many times. The planet was gifted with a thriving ecosystem, filled with wild game, lush planet life, and oceans teaming with life. Extreme mineral wealth and temperate climate made this world an unexploited jewel. Never enacted; the Ancient's had once intended to build a permanent capital city here, that would shine as the jewel in the crown of Ancient power. Had that city been built, it would have stood as a testament to all that the Ancient's were capable of and stood for. Alas, that plan was never to become a reality.

Though history had conspired to prevent this worlds rise to greatness and fame, the children of the Ancient's had other plans in store. Atlantis, great city of the ancestors, had long served as the Tau'ri foothold within the boundaries of Pegasus. Though Atlantis, and her inhabitants, had served their role well, Atlantis could never hope to become what the United States envisioned due to her multinational staffing. Initially, the United States had considered building a great capital within Pegasus on Lantea, where it would stand beside Atlantis. Concerns over Lantea's weather patterns and sporadic solar activity overrode that line of thought.

After careful deliberation, a list of potential host planets for a Pegasus capital was selected. Each planet was carefully weighed against other equally ideal worlds. In the end, M6S-713 was selected. Bestowed upon this world was the name Arcadia. The name El Dorado was considered, but judged to be less than a stellar fit. Arcadia would serve as the first United States territory within Pegasus. Though other great nations of Earth had established colonies within the Milky Way galaxy, in each case, they opted to colonize worlds already containing people taken by the Goa'uld and relocated. Potala, Lord Yu's former capital, now a colony of China, stood as a clear example.

The United States sought not to just lay claim to an already populated world, and build upon a foundation already present. Instead, the US sought to forge a new world where once nothing had stood. As their ancestors had done generations earlier, the US was moving to brave the path less traveled, confident that the expense would pay great dividends in generations moving forward. If this gamble paid off, it was certain that other great nations of Earth would follow suit, building from the ground up territories of their own.

Two hundred thousand kilometers from Arcadia, beyond the planets lone moon, a hyperspace window opened. Emerging from the dimensional rift in the fabric of space was the Athena Class vessel USS Coral Sea. Though Coral Sea and Commencement had departed the Pegasus super gate together, Coral Sea was a far faster vessel. That fact worked for Coral Sea's crew, as their earlier arrival allowed the warship time to sanitize the local area, to ensure Commencement would not arrive and find itself in harm's way.

Powerful sensors aboard Coral Sea scanned the space directly surrounding Arcadia. Found to be free of threats; Coral Sea turned their sensors towards the solar system surrounding the planet. Thankfully, in the eyes of those standing duty on the bridge of Coral Sea, no threats were found. On this day, in this section of space, no fight would be had. Onboard Coral Sea, sensors were turned towards Arcadia's surface. This was done not out of need, but to verify readings already taken. As scanned continued, subspace sensors detected the fast approach of Commencement.

To the second of its estimated arrival, Commencement returned to normal space beyond Arcadia. As Commencement's deceleration drives fired, slowing her velocity greatly, power channeled from one of her two onboard neutrino ion generator into the massive vessels sublight drives. In under two minutes, Commencement crossed the gulf between her, Coral Sea, and the awaiting planet below.

Establishing orbit, Commencement began a single orbit of Arcadia. As she glided high above the unspoiled world, sensor data collected by Coral Sea flowed to the colony ship. This was done strictly to ensure Commencement's onboard computers knew exactly where in time and space Commencement stood. Maneuvering in orbit, Commencement's nose rose towards Arcadia's northern pole. As she maneuvered, powerful antigravity pods came online. Slowly, cautiously, and carefully; Commencement descended into the Arcadian atmosphere.

From her vantage point in orbit, Coral Sea monitored Commencement's every move. Incredible amounts of telemetry data flowed from the colony ship, to be collected by the orbiting warship. This data would later be reviewed by teams on Earth; looking for any possible fault in performance, fit, or finish. Off duty crewmembers of Coral Sea stood at observation points, breathlessly watching the gargantuan vessel descend towards Arcadian soil.

For eighteen tense minutes, Commencement descended from dizzying heights to the ground below. Passing above towering mountains, she proceeded at low speed towards her preordained destination. As she moved, she descended further to a height of one thousand feet above the large plain that unfolded between mountains and ocean. One day, this plain would become Arcadia's breadbasket.

Internal sensors, backed up by data passed on from Coral Sea, showed to Commencement's onboard systems that the vessel had reached its destination. From unseen pods mounted to Commencement's belly, visible lasers traced over the ground below. For two minutes, this continued. When done, Commencement's onboard systems, having analyzed the ground below down to the centimeter, powered on further systems.

From the stern of Commencement, stout metallic rods extended both horizontally and vertically. Atop these rods were tractor beam emitters. In seconds, these were powered and readied for the evolution to come. The hull of Commencement shimmered, as power flowed through the hulls outer plating. Seconds after this surge of power, the bonds between sections of outer plating separated. These unlocked hull plates were soon gripped by a tractor beam, and moved away from the vessel, where an ancillary tractor beam would hold the growing collection of hull plates.

A secondary surge of power flowed through the internal workings of Commencement. Seconds later, the top most tractor beam rod discharged its beam, towards a spot within the vessels internal workings. From within Commencement, the first of many twenty story apartment structures rose. As the structure came free from the vessel, other systems aboard the colony ship were also at work. Power conduits, with no shipboard purpose, were enveloped in the embrace of an Asgard transport beam. These, once in place on the grounds below, would form the settlements power grid.

Apartment structures, removed from within Commencement, soon found themselves lowering to the soil below. Delicately, each of these structures came to rest on Arcadia. Moments after touching down, prepositioned reservoirs of nanites leapt into action. Burrowing into the soil at all four corners of each structure, these nanites formed a dense metallic spike; anchoring the building. Further nanite reservoirs channeled between structures, forming the Arcadian settlements power system. A sewer system was not needed, as the commodes in each structure would eradicate waste with a destructive surge of energy.

Workshops, 3-D printing centers, and a myriad of other necessities for a colony soon joined the growing number of structures on the ground below. As the number of modules requiring placement on ground diminished, the process began to gain speed. A highly efficient desalinization module moved off towards the ocean's shore in the distance; propelled to its end destination by tractor beam. One of Commencement's two neutrino ion generators, already powered down, soon joined the collection of buildings below, bringing to life this newest of colonies.

As the process progressed, large fenced off tracts of land took form. In these areas, livestock contained within Wraith culling devices would be unleashed, taking their first steps on an alien world. A fish farming facility soon came to rest at ground level. Squat hydroponic farming facilities soon joined the fray. Fish for the fish farm, and seed stock for the farming effort, along with producing plants for hydroponic farming, rested in culling devices for inhabitants to release them from their bonds. As the collection of structures that would compose this first settlement of Arcadia came to rest, still further nanites were unleashed. Hull plating, hanging in the air and no longer needed, was lowered towards the growing flows of nanites. This plating would be used as the building blocks for roadways and sidewalks throughout the community.

As the community took on something resembling its finished shape, several other culling storage devices were released from Commencement, and transported to the ground below. Over the course of the next seventy two hours, the initial one hundred thousand occupants of this settlement would be released from some. From others, personal belongings, electric vehicles, and a host of other needed materials would be released from within the storage device.

In orbit, Coral Sea continued her scans. Sites were tagged in the ships database, to be shared with Fleet vessels, for future use. These sites would have two distinct purposes. On the first, a military complex would be built. Coral Sea would lay the ground work for that during this first trip. This complex would one day soon become the new home of the 2nd Infantry Division, currently slated to leave its garrisons in Korea behind forever. Other sites marked would one day hold high speed maglev rail systems, that would move to many corners of the continent. The last site, larger than the others, would one day be the ground covered by a city much like Shambhala.

As Commencement finished her task of offloading a pre-made colony, her tractor beam laden rods retracted within the hull. What was once a nearly solid structure was now hollow. Internally, Commencement began to reconfigure her internal and external structures. Dramatically shrinking in length, her hull began to draw into itself. The remaining hull plating still present on her exterior was precisely enough for this new size. Nanites, held for the purpose, were released on her inner and outer hull surfaces. These nanites would forever seal Commencement's hull. Where once many tightly packed structures had laid in wait, now sat massive and empty bays of space. These bays would one day find themselves filled with cargo coming from or going to Earth. Commencement would now be tasked as Arcadia's first interstellar cargo vessel.

In a day and a knight, a world was born anew. Though much was to come for Arcadia, that most difficult first step was now complete. A brave new world had been forged.

**Star Gate Command**

**Cheyenne Mountain**

**Earth**

"Unscheduled activation!"

Within the gate room of the subterranean facility, the protective energy field iris sprang to life in front of the Pegasus model stargate. As a wormhole was established, technicians sitting in the control room looking out over the embarkation room waited. Seconds later, traveling through the established wormhole, an encrypted transmission arrived.

"Receiving Tok'ra iris deactivation code. Powering down iris." A gate technician announced.

As the protective energy field separating the incoming wormhole from the surrounding facility receded, the stable event horizon rippled and shimmered. While waiting for the emergence of the inbound traveler, a technician sent word to General Carter of the unexpected arrival. At the General's order, the new arrivals were to be brought directly to the upstairs briefing room directly.

From the gate, two individuals emerged. Egeria, looking regal and poised, took step on the world that was her place of birth. Beside her, Thoran, chief of Tok'ra intelligence, took stock of his surroundings. By the scowl on his face, it was clear to all Thoran was not in a pleasant mood. A young Senior Airmen greeted the new arrivals, while asking that they accompany him to the briefing room.

As the three made their way to the upstairs briefing room, not another word was uttered. Walking through the hallways of the SGC reminded Egeria's host of a life before she became blended. These halls were full of many memories, both good and bad. Surprisingly, not a face familiar to Egeria's host was encountered along their path. Several Replicators were seen though, and it was explained to both Tok'ra that these Replicators would be added as the fifth man to each standing SG team. As the two guests were ushered into the briefing room, the Senior Airman bade them both to take a seat. A moment later, Brigadier General Samantha Carter emerged from her office.

"This is an unexpected please. Welcome to Earth! May I ask the purpose of your visit?" Carter began.

"We have evidence of your true agenda. For all your claims of virtue, your people are no better than the Goa'uld!" Thoran raged.

"Excuse me?" Carter asked, taken aback.

"Silence! You will not embarrass me with another outburst like that!" Egeria said in her booming Goa'uld voice.

An uncomfortable silence filled the air for half a minute. Carter, unsure of what exactly was happening, opted to remain silent.

"Forgive my underling. At times, he speaks out of turn." Egeria stated.

"It's no problem. What exactly can I do for you?" Carter inquired.

"The Tok'ra have long known that a number of Goa'uld remained in the shadows of this galaxy. A Tok'ra operative has found shocking proof of one, possibly more of these Goa'uld. What our operative saw during his surveillance is my reason for being here." Egeria explained.

"What was seen?" Carter asked seriously.

"This Goa'uld claims to rule in General O'Neill's name." Egeria answered simply.

"I better make a phone call." Carter said before stepping into her office.

Grabbing her phone, she quickly punched in the direct line for General O'Neill's office. This line nicely bypassed those in his outer office, and was reserved for a select few. Luckily, Carter was held within that select group. Hearing O'Neill's voice on the other end of the line, Carter quickly explained what she knew. In under a minute, Carter was told that O'Neill was on his way. Returning her secure phone to its cradle, Carter stepped out of her office, and back into the briefing room. Before Carter could explain that O'Neill should arrive shortly, the chime of an Asgard transport beam filled the room. Rematerializing, O'Neill gave Carter a warm smile. Egeria also received a warm smile. Thoran was greeted with an arched eyebrow. More out of habit than because of his rank, Jack quickly took a seat at the head of the briefing table.

"So, what can I do for you?" Jack asked casually.

"You have become quite the celebrity in the galaxy." Thoran said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"I'm very big with the Asgard. You're nobody until you're somebody with the Asgard. I'm sure you know that though." Jack replied flippantly.

"I do not find the humor in this that you do General." Thoran hissed.

"Thoran, I will not warn you again." Egeria warned.

"You should explain to the General what your operative uncovered." Carter suggested.

For twenty minutes, Egeria recounted her operative's tale. Several times throughout the briefing, Jack was forced to ask that Egeria repeat portions of the story. At the end, everyone seated at the briefing table was silent.

"I suppose we are going to have to do something about this. Ruling a planet in my name? This Goa'uld has style, I'll give him that." Jack said before pursing his lips.

**Please leave a review. It only takes a moment, and it is greatly appreciated! Thanks!**


	26. Chapter 26

I promised you another chapter, and this is not it. This new chapter is the portion of the chapter released earlier this week. I had some time, so I finished it and am getting it in your hands. Another chapter will be released before Christmas. Have a great weekend everyone. Be safe, enjoy, and have fun.

**Delmak**

**Lucian Alliance Controlled Territory**

**Milky Way**

Highly industrialized; Delmak was a world that had changed hands several times in recent years. For many thousands of years, Delmak served as the capital for the domain of the much feared System Lord Sokar. Under Sokar's ownership, one of Delmak's moons, named Netu, was terraformed into a hellish landscape to house those that fell before to the might of the Goa'uld who stylized himself as Satan in the flesh. Several years after the fall of Netu, Apophis too came to his end.

Delmak enjoyed a period of relative peace during the tumultuous times of the final years of Goa'uld prominence within the Milky Way. That tranquil period was not to last. In time, the Lucian Alliance arrived. Seizing control of Delmak, and subjugating a people long held as the property of one Goa'uld or another; the Lucian Alliance quickly found themselves in absolute control of this prized world. Unfamiliar how to employ such an industrialized world to greatest effect, the true value of Delmak was squandered for several years.

Upon assuming control of what remained of the Lucian Alliance, Kefflin quickly reasserted control over Delmak. Using the industrial might that was Delmak's beating heart, Kefflin rebuilt the Alliance into something far different than it had been before. Instead of a simple criminal syndicate, the Lucian Alliance was transformed into a nation state of sorts. This nation state was soon equipped with a still expanding interstellar fleet, a ground force of increasing strength, and a burgeoning economy. In short, Kefflin had accomplished in a few years what none in his position before him had accomplished since the inception of the Lucian Alliance.

An hour earlier, a single Ha'tak Class vessel had landed on Delmak. Coming to rest, as the first rays of a golden hued sunrise bathed the planets large city, the Ha'tak came to rest among other vessels of the same design. Emerging from the large Goa'uld designed craft were two men. Quickly, these two new arrivals were whisked away beyond the landing area, towards one of Delmak's busy shipyards outside the city. In the distance, rising above the shipyard grounds, was a craft familiar to many in appearance. That craft was a mothership, externally resembling that once used by Anubis to attack Earth.

Circular in shape, with eight long arms protruding from the inner structure; this vessel looked very much like a science fiction writer's vision of a militant starfish. Measuring two thousand meters from tip to tip, this ship was large by Lucian Alliance standards. A vessel much like this one had fought, and died, at the Battle of the Super Gate, falling under the fire of a combined Tau'ri and Asgard assault. It was believed, that this vessel, and her improvements, would fare far better against a similar onslaught.

Suspended above the grounds of the shipyard, by antigravity pods, the mothership sat silently, waiting for the moment she would be brought to life. That moment was soon approaching. Covered in external scaffolding, the mothership buzzed with shipyard workers completing her construction. Kefflin and Carlyle, the two new arrivals, walked beneath the floating behemoth. At Kefflin's insistence, Carlyle had accompanied him to take in this sight.

"Beautiful, is it not?" Kefflin asked.

"The words to came to my mind first were prodigious and colossal. It is quite a sight though." Carlyle admitted.

"Soon, this vessel will serve as my flagship. This vessel will succeed where those of the past failed." Kefflin announced.

"Those of the past?" Carlyle asked.

"Several vessels of similar design were built by Anubis. My predecessor also built one much like this one for his uses." Kefflin explained.

"What became of those vessels?" Carlyle asked, aware of the answer already.

"The Tau'ri happened." Kefflin fumed.

Continuing to walk together, beneath the gigantic vessel, Kefflin and Carlyle continued their conversation. With great pride, Kefflin answered every question about the ship Carlyle had. In many ways this amazed Carlyle, as this was the first time he had seen Kefflin open up to anyone. Kefflin, as Carlyle had learned, was a man who trusted few, and valued even fewer.

"Kefflin, this vessel is very impressive, but I have a concern." Carlyle stated.

"What might that be?" Kefflin asked.

"Why to do you believe that this vessel will not meet the same end as those before it?" Carlyle asked honestly.

"This vessel has a few advantages those before it did not share." Kefflin hinted.

"Advantages?" Carlyle asked.

"Associates of mine, some time ago, came into possession of a powerful piece of Tau'ri technology. They call this device the subspace capacitor. Before we had this technology in our hands, our ships power generation ability was a fraction of what it is now." Kefflin explained.

"More power means stronger shields and weapons, plus faster hyper drive speeds. Tau'ri vessels contain incredible power. Will this be enough to make our vessels equal to theirs?" Carlyle questioned.

"You and I are both aware it is not. While affixing this technology to ships in our fleet makes them vastly more powerful, our fleet is still no match for the Tau'ri. When the time comes, our ships will not need to equal those of the Tau'ri. In time, as you will see, we will not even need to fight the Tau'ri at all. They will be far too occupied with matters at home." Kefflin hinted.

"I have often heard Sloviash worry about the outcome of battle between our vessels and those of the Tau'ri. He seems convinced it is a battle we cannot hope to win. His loyalty to the cause I view with suspicion." Carlyle warned.

"Sloviash worries like a child fears the dark. That you took note of what Sloviash says in private I find interesting. I have always known that you are intelligent. More men like you are what I need surrounding me. With men that share your traits, we could be unstoppable. What would you say if I asked you to consider becoming one of my Seconds?" Kefflin asked.

"Why would you do such a thing? After all, you know very little about me, beyond what you have seen." Carlyle replied honestly.

"Where you have been, what you have done, and who you once were means little to me. I know the man you are now. In you, I see great potential. You remind me of myself." Kefflin countered.

"You compliment me greatly. My loyalty is not to the Alliance, but to you. While I am honored by your offer, I would much prefer to be the power behind a Second. One cannot accumulate enemies seeking to displace you, if they are unaware of your true position." Carlyle explained.

"The power behind the man? Yes, you are very much like me. Who would you nominate to stand in before you?" Kefflin asked.

"Given the choice, I would choose Cordry. Sloviash despises him, and Cordry is enjoyably pliable." Carlyle said with a grin.

"Sloviash does indeed despise Cordry. You do understand that if I do as you ask, you will be forced to remove Sloviash from the equation, on a permanent basis?" Kefflin asked.

"I fully understand that. My reason for wishing to keep Sloviash in place for now stems from my need to uncover what he us plotting. Make no mistake; he is plotting against the Alliance." Carlyle announced.

"Sloviash is greedy and arrogant, but I have no reason to suspect he plots against the Alliance. Do you have anything to support your claim?" Kefflin asked seriously.

"Nothing solid, but much that heightens my suspicion. Give me time to uncover what it is he is doing, and I will deliver his head to you on a platter." Carlyle vowed.

"Very well. You will have the time you need. For now, I will elevate Cordry, on the condition that it is you that wields the power as Second." Kefflin decreed.

In the distance, another new arrival quickly approached. Dressed in clothing unlike those worn by Alliance members, Carlyle was unsure of the identity of the figure until he drew closer. Seeing the face, Carlyle recognized the figure immediately. Making his way directly to the duo of Kefflin and Carlyle, Worrel came to a halt feet away.

"Worrel, I did not expect to see you so soon. What have you to report?" Kefflin asked.

"Would you rather I report in private?" Worrel asked in conspiratorial tones.

"I have few secrets from the man at my side. What have you to report?" Kefflin asked.

"The task you gave me is complete." Worrel replied confidently.

"How long until we see results on Langara?" Kefflin asked.

"Two weeks at most. It is a matter of waiting now." Worrel answered.

"You have done well Worrel. Better than I had hoped. Now, let us go somewhere to speak in private. I have another task for you to perform." Kefflin suggested.

"I thought you had no secrets from the man beside you." Worrel stuttered in confusion.

"Few secrets Worrel. I said few secrets." Kefflin chastised.

As the two men walked away, Carlyle listened to their hushed voices with all his might. Walking away quickly, Carlyle caught very little. What he did overhear made his skin crawl. Kefflin and Worrel were discussing preparations to be carried out against Earth in the event the Lucian Alliance fell. In his mind, Carlyle began composing the report he would deliver the moment he could go off world. The intelligence learned today would be needed by Earth, as quickly as possible.

**Lucian Alliance Prisoner Holding Camp**

**Unknown Planet**

**Milky Way Galaxy**

Wake up, get screamed at and or tortured, rinse, and repeat. This was the composition of the world Captain Ashley Vance and Colonel Derrick Owen had come to know since their arrival, wherever this place was. In the first weeks of their internment, interrogation had come twice a day, everyday. During these interrogations, both captured pilots weaved complex tales for their interrogators. Captain Vance, a prolific reader in her free time, recounted the tale The Great Gatsby, and how it applied to the course Earth was currently taking. Colonel Owen, a rapid anime fan, regaled his interrogators with the story of a great alien spacecraft, called the SDF-1, which had crashed to Earth. Over the course of Owen's repeated interrogations, the Lucian Alliance learned that it was not O'Neill who was Earth's warrior to fear, but instead a young man named Rick Hunter.

One day, quite unexpectedly, the interrogations ceased. While the mental stress of having to continually spin a complex tail of mistruth during each interrogation was removed, in its place the agonizing period of inactivity locked away in their austere holding cells brought new stressors of its own. Thankfully, Vance and Owen were placed in barred cells facing one another. Simply being able to see the other comforted both pilots greatly. This also allowed the pilots to communicate, in hushed tones, with one another. Keeping them sane in insane surroundings, this also had the added benefit of helping both keep the faith.

Since their arrival, physical assault had been a daily occurrence. Some of the beatings were simple affairs, with a few blows landed. Others were more drawn out happenings, sometimes filling what seemed like entire days. During these extended sessions of violence, the only things that kept either aviator going were thoughts of better times, and the hope of rescue.

Though neither captured aviator could know, Earth continued a frantic search for her missing children. Knowing the type of craft that had whisked both Vance and Owen's away, time and distance circles were drawn over a galactic map. Finally, it had been decided that the captives, if alive, were in a discrete sliver of the galaxy. Contained within this sliver shaped galactic tract were over twenty thousand separate solar systems. Vessels of several races were busy, scouring these solar systems for signs of the two captured pilots, but such an effort required far more time than had passed. Communications intercepts had thus far revealed nothing pointing towards the location, or even proof of their capture by the Lucian Alliance. This effort would continue until Vance and Owen were brought home. Patience on Earth was fast diminishing though.

In his cell, Owen looked across the hallway, into the cell occupied by Vance. Locking eyes, both took in the sight of the other. They were dirty, bruised, battered, and still in their now tattered flight suits. Dried blood flecked off of chapped lips, and once dark bruises had faded to a sickly yellow. As much as they both hope and prayed for a shower, to combat their individual amounts of unpleasant aroma, neither was keen on the bucket of cold water slung through the bars they had experienced in the past.

"You ok Captain?" Owen asked quietly.

"Just daydreaming about a pizza." Vance replied.

"New York style or Chicago?" Owen inquired.

"Chicago all the way." Vance answered.

"As a young officer, I am going to overlook your lack of taste in what a pizza should be. When we get out of here, I am going to show you what a New York style pizza is all about. It is going to change your life." Owen promised.

"If we get out of here." Vance interjected.

"Not if, when. They are looking for us, and we will be going home. Keep the faith Captain." Owen urged.

"I hope you are right." Vance answered.

Noise in the distance announced an approaching figure. Looking at the angle of shadow on the cell wall, both Vance and Owen knew this was their meal on its way. Watery, lacking in taste, and slightly nauseating; their daily bowl of gruel was far from the pizza both craved. Both accepted a tradeoff, so long as the vigorous beatings remained at a minimum.

**NATO Special Operations Headquarters**

**Mons, Belgium**

**Earth**

Deep within the bowels of the highly secure facility that is the Special Operations Headquarters, a chamber sat. This chamber was isolated from the outside world around it electronically, acoustically, visually, and from vibration. Known as the skiff, its true name was the Sensitive Compartmented Information Facility. Within the skiff, highly classified information could be openly discussed, without fear of espionage activities listening in.

As representatives from the Special Operations commands of all NATO member nations took their seats within the skiff, its heavy door sealed shut. Once that door sealed, other systems came online, while others isolated themselves. When complete, the skiff was a black hole unto itself in the eyes of the world outside. Laid out in front of each representative present was a briefing packet. At this meetings conclusion, these packets would be collected, inspected, and destroyed. The information contained within these packets was simply too dangerous politically, to fall into the hands of others.

This packet covered a new program, one several nations were already aware of. Early in the planning stages of this program, it was realized that a full NATO effort would be required to pull off such an ambitious objective. This program was known simply as Grendel. Named after the mythical monster of Beowulf fame, it was a very fitting name for this program. Essentially, the Grendel Program would be like another classified activity conducted many decades before, though reworked for the new realities that came after disclosure.

"This is an assassination program, closely resembling the Phoenix Program during the Vietnam conflict!" The French representative objected.

During the height of the Vietnam War, a Joint United States, Australian, South Vietnam effort had been conducted. Designed to collect actionable intelligence, and then quickly act on that gathered information, the Phoenix Program had engaged in the targeted killing of Vietcong infiltrators within the boundaries of South Vietnam. Years later, Vietnam admitted that the years this program operated were the very hardest upon their efforts during the span of the war.

"Obviously, we prefer the term direct action." The American representative countered.

"So you admit that this is such a program?" The Frenchmen demanded.

"We have seen what the Lucian Alliance has done in the past. They have attempted to use weapons of mass destruction against the eastern seaboard of the United States. Later, at the Battle of the Super Gate, a Lucian Alliance attempt to seize the Destiny resulted in the destruction of a French warship, and the death of its crew. We know, thanks to Tagrea agreeing to allow us a chance to interrogate Kalfas that the Lucian Alliance was the driving force that brought about our intervention on Tagrea. This group is a threat. Not just to my nation, but to our world as a whole. If we are to prevent another catastrophe, now is the time to take the fight directly to the Lucian Alliance." The American representative explained.

"For some time now, a joint United Kingdom, Canadian, Australian, and American operation has monitored Lucian Alliance communications. We know they are a threat, and that threat must be dealt with now. We either stand together and face down this threat while it is manageable, or we can fall together due to inaction." Britain's representative added.

"If we are to agree to our participation in this venture, how will we generate targets?" The Turkish representative asked.

"Some months ago, the United States and our Replicator allies conducted a special operation against the Lucian Alliance that makes target generation possible. We allowed the Alliance to board a Replicator manned cargo vessel, and seize its cargo." The American representative announced.

"What was this cargo?" Norway's representative asked.

"Weapons." The American representative answered simply.

"You allowed weaponry to fall into Alliance hands? Has your nation gone mad?" The French representative demanded angrily.

"These were simply particle magnum pistols. Nothing more than sidearm's. Each weapon is fitted with a subspace tracking beacon, and only good for a few hundred shots before the weapon is rendered unusable. To this point, we have not activated the these tracking beacons, but will do so in a matter of days." The American representative continued.

"How can you be so sure that these weapons were not sold, and we will find ourselves targeting innocent civilians?" Poland's representative questioned.

"Through other means, we have learned that these weapons have been distributed to Alliance commanders." The American representative answered.

"You have a source within the Alliance." Italy's representative accused.

"How this information came into our hands is not pertinent to the topic at hand. All that matters is we have solid confirmation that these weapons are in the hands of our targets." The American answered simply.

"Why should we agree to commit forces to this?" Croatia's representative asked honestly.

"We can either deal the Alliance a body blow now, before it is stronger, or we can wait for them to hit us again. If we take the fight to them elsewhere in the galaxy, we push them further back from our borders. Simple choice in, my nation's eyes." The American answered.

"If we go down this path, we will need more intelligence than simple tracking beacons." Denmark's representative interjected.

"Recently, we have moved groups into place for just that purpose. Refugees from Svoriin have been relocated to worlds where the Alliance has been known to show up. These refugees have been trained for a variety of missions. Some are already hard at work building networks that will, it is hoped, provide local actionable intelligence. Other groups of refugees will engage in direct action missions against Alliance infrastructure and personnel. Obviously, to go after the command structure of the Alliance, we need teams with more training and operational experience. That is why we are sitting here today." The American continued.

"Is your nation sure this is the path we need to follow?" Greece's representative asked.

"My nation fears standing idly by and a tragedy befalls our world, our people, our interests. We can either come together and do this, or we can live with the regret of doing nothing while our way of life suffers." The American stated.

"If the United States has already laid the groundwork for this program, why then are you not conducting it on your own. After all, your military is much larger in size than many of our nations." Slovenia's representative countered.

"The United States can do this on her own, if necessary, though we have carried the torch for far too long. Multinational operations are what we must all focus on moving forward. Now is your chance." The American said in conclusion.

The meeting continued on for several hours. When it was done, NATO nations all agreed to support this program, and commit forces. As the meeting concluded, these representatives would return to their home nations, to brief their respective governments. In Brussels, at the main headquarters of NATO, a very different meeting was underway. In this other meeting, the future of Earth was being discussed with representatives of all NATO nations, and many other nations from around the world. This meeting too would bring changes, though incredibly large changes. After this meeting concluded, a new organization would be born, that would replace NATO, and add many new members. It would be known as the United Earth Alliance.

**Farrow Marshall Manufacturing Center**

**Ft. Worth, Texas**

**Earth**

The sprawling aircraft production facility, once known as Air Force Plant 4, was filled with activity. Here, production lines were filled with the newest generation of hypersonic passenger aircraft, which when complete, would find their ways to airlines awaiting their delivery. These airliners were the latest product to be produced by the facility formerly known as Air Force Plant 4.

Opening its doors in 1942, Plant 4 was operated by the Consolidated Aircraft Corporation. During the Second World War, over three thousand B-24 Liberator aircraft flowed from the production lines contained within. Later, B-36 assembly moved here, as Consolidated Aircraft came to be known as Convair. In time, General Dynamics assumed operation of Plant 4, and produced hundreds of F-111 Aardvarks, for the United States Air Force, and later the Australian Air Force. The sale of General Dynamics fighter division to Lockheed took place later, as thousands of F-16's built for air forces of the world rolled off the assembly line. Farrow Marshall Aeronautics purchase of Lockheed Martin coincided with Plant 4's sale to Farrow Marshall by the United States government.

Beneath one of the largest assembly plants in the world, a veritable maze of corridors, rooms, and secure areas existed. Bustling activity in and out of the manufacturing center made introduction of shipped goods a simple exercise. Months before, a sealed container had arrived, marked with an alphanumeric designation that meant little to those who witnessed the container being moved into the depths below the plant floor. Had workers on the plants floor seen the contents of this container, alarm would have spread quickly. Contained within the crate was David Sheppard, brother of Colonel John Sheppard.

Several levels beneath the production floor above, in an area behind the tightest security within the manufacturing complex, the unconscious form of David Sheppard sat. After manipulation, torture, and mistreatment; still David Sheppard resisted. Standing around his unconscious form, Ba'al, Athena, and Amaterasu looked down on this human who refused to provide the information they sought.

"Perhaps he lacks the information we seek." Amaterasu mused.

"No, he has the information. Unfortunately, our guest is much like his brother. He will resist until his dying breath." Ba'al replied with a frown.

"If he will never give us the information we seek, perhaps we would be better off killing him." Athena suggested.

"No, he still has value. Place him in stasis. One day he may prove a valuable host. Then, we might achieve the access we desire. Humans of this world are renowned for their stubborn tendencies." Ba'al sighed.

"One of our agents in Southeast Asia was recently approached by a group seeking weapons. I believe they are seeking to fight a rebellion, based on the weaponry they seek." Athena announced.

"Before we sell anything to an unknown group, we must learn their intentions and identities. Did they leave a way to get in touch with their group?" Ba'al asked.

"Yes, a cell phone number was provided to our agent. This, he passed along. The phone is a Virgin Mobile prepaid phone." Athena continued.

"This group is either trying to protect their identities, or they are on a budget. Give the number to Richard Branson to look into. He owes us greatly, as he stands to make a second fortune with Virgin Galactic." Ba'al replied.

"As Sheppard has yet to give us the information, what do you propose is our next step?" Amaterasu inquired.

"Many of the former IOA board members are in our pocket. Russell Chapman is in the United Kingdom, climbing the ranks of Her Majesty's government. Shen Xiaoyi is maneuvering her way to higher government position in China. Jean LaPierre is considering a run for President of France. Obviously, we know what Strom is doing. That mans grandstanding is the reason I can no longer bring myself to watch CSPAN or Fox News." Ba'al explained.

"Amaterasu feels a different style of handling for Strom is required." Athena hinted.

"Is that so?" Ba'al asked aloud.

"You forget your place Amaterasu. You are here to serve, not lead. Do not force me to remind you of that fact again." Athena threatened.

Refusing to rise to the taunt, Amaterasu felt her blood boil. As her cheeks reddened, she thought deeply about Athena in copious amounts of pain. That momentary distraction allowed her to maintain her outward composure. One day, a confrontation between Athena and Amaterasu would come. That was inevitable. Glancing at Athena, Amaterasu watched as Athena looked upon David Sheppard with a malicious and wicked grin. To Amaterasu, the sight was slightly unsettling.

"What of our other acquisitions?" Ba'al asked.

"A majority of the tracts of land you desire have already been purchased. Those not yet in our hands soon will be. At this time, we are the single largest landowner in Madagascar." Athena answered.

"Will the governments of Earth see through what we are doing?" Amaterasu questioned.

"No, they will not. We are calling this a nature preservation project. They will hail us as heroes for safeguarding their precious environment." Athena replied.

"They will thank us for building the seat I will one day rule from. Let's not forget the tax incentives this brings us." Ba'al said.

As Ba'al finished that last sentence, all three Goa'uld broke into laughter. Like any good super villain, laughter was always required after discussing the latest plot in the works.

**Please leave a review. It only takes a moment and is greatly appreciated. Thanks!**


	27. Chapter 27

Here is the chapter as promised. Due to the holidays, this will be the last chapter before the New Year. Have a great Christmas, and a fantastic New Year. Enjoy everyone! Due to the rush to get this out, I will be responding to reviews in the next chapter. Be safe, have a great holiday, and enjoy!

**Mathas Farm**

**Holdrege, Nebraska**

**Earth**

Periods of Leave are times cherished and coveted by soldiers. Away from their assigned duty station, a soldier on Leave can relax, unwind, and recharge. Time away from garrison, free of the military way of life, a soldier can almost believe that the world once again makes sense, and is not fueled by an endless supply of Kiwi boot polish. Sanity can become a relative thing, to a soldier who has not gone on leave recently.

Originally, Frederick Mathas had been scheduled to take Leave upon his return from the Pegasus Galaxy. The actions of Lieutenant Milliby, and subsequent investigation into events, had postponed those plans somewhat. Frustration mounted, as Mathas had waited to be released on Leave. Finally, that day had arrived. Minutes after signing his Leave papers, Mathas had departed Hunter Army Airfield at the run.

Like all young soldiers, Mathas took pride in the fact that he served in the defense of his nation, and in his world. That being the case, Mathas flew home in his Class A uniform. As his career progressed, as his squad leader assured him, he would outgrow this habit. Throughout his flights home, Mathas encountered others who had served at one point in their life. Each of these individuals gave him a kind word. Moments such as these reinforced the young soldiers desire to serve his nation, his world, and his race.

Finally, after several layovers, Mathas had arrived home. Expecting a huge welcoming, Mathas was surprised to see just his father awaiting his arrival. During the drive to the family farm, father and son spoke of local events in Holdrege. For a brief moment, Mathas almost forgot what he did for a living. Though the father would never admit as such, this was the father's goal. As a former Ranger himself, Gregory Mathas was all too aware of the need for normalcy for someone returning from a deployment.

Upon their arrival at the family farm, familiar sights surrounded Frederick Mathas. Fields of corn spread in all directions, into the distance. Driving down the dirt road to the main house, father and son passed the area where the family had raised cattle for generations. Instead of the large herd of cattle Frederick expected, all that remained was core breeding stock. Shocked by this sight, Gregory Mathas had explained of the sale of large amounts of cattle to the government, for use in a colony somewhere or another.

Coming to a stop in front of the family's home, both father and son exited the truck. Moving to grab his duffle bag from the truck bed, Frederick's father insisted he be allowed to grab it, while urging his son into the house. Relenting, Frederick made his way into the large two story home, while his father followed. Stepping up onto the wraparound porch, which ringed the home, Frederick immediately took note of an unsettling silence. Opening the front door, a booming cheer rang out from a large group waiting within.

Taking his first step into the home, Frederick is overwhelmed by the sight of friends and family. Stepping towards him, Frederick's longtime girlfriend Jill embraces him. Coming in behind, family, Frederick's high school football coach, and long time employee's on the farm came forward. As far as homecomings go, this one was perfect, atleast in the eyes of the young soldier. Over the course of the remainder of the day and into the evening, food and drink are consumed in great amounts. An outpouring of emotion is shown to the young man. As the night passed by, this homecoming eventually broke up, and Frederick spent the remainder of the evening by the side of Jill.

Early the next morning, Frederick woke before the sun rose. Walking quietly, the young man was careful not to wake Jill, or his family. Making his way downstairs to the kitchen, Frederick made coffee. On the counter, he found a tray of cinnamon rolls, that his mother had obviously made recently. Munching on one of the delicious rolls, the young man made himself a cup of coffee. His mug in hand, Frederick stepped out of the house in the early predawn twilight.

Wondering around the area surrounding the house, Frederick saw that his father had purchased new farm equipment. This came as a surprise. Everything else was just as he remembered it. During his training, and through his deployments in this galaxy and another, thoughts of these grounds were all that ran through the young soldiers mind. This was home. This is what he knew, and trusted. This was what he fought to protect.

Taking a sip of the dark and rich coffee, Frederick watched as the first rays of light from the coming sunrise broke the horizon. Hearing nothing, the hairs on the back of his neck began to tingle. Turning his head quickly to the right, he was surprised to see his father standing beside him.

"Moring Dad." Frederick began.

"Morning. Didn't mean to startle you." Gregory Mathas apologized.

"Still a sneaky old man I see." Frederick said with a laugh.

"Now that you're in the service, you understand that some things are hard to unlearn." Gregory countered.

Enjoying their coffee, father and son strolled around the grounds. Gregory, immensely proud of his new farm equipment, relished the chance to show each piece to his son. From there, the conversation turned to how the farm was doing, and highlights of the local high school football season.

"Did she say yes?" Gregory asked.

"What are you talking about?" Frederick stammered in surprise.

"I have been in your shoes before. Your mother and I both know you came home and proposed to Jill. So, did she say yes?" Gregory asked mischievously.

"I was going to talk to you about this today. To answer your question though, she said yes." Frederick beamed.

"Congratulations son! I always knew you two would get married. Jill spends a lot of time over here when you are not around. That girl loves you. This is going to make your mother a very happy woman." Gregory explained happily.

"Care to tell me what's on your mind dad?" Frederick questioned.

"Is it that obvious?" Gregory asked.

"With you, it always is. Now spill it." Frederick urged.

"I just worry about you. I can never talk to your mother because she will worry her head off about, these things. Sometimes I wish that you had played college football, instead of following in your grandfather and my footsteps." Gregory explained.

"Don't worry dad. I'm ok." Frederick offered soothingly.

"You know me well enough to know I am going to worry. Tell me, how bad is it out there?" Gregory asked.

"I wouldn't say it's bad. The best way to sum up things in the universe is to say strange. First the war on Tagrea, then the last thing in Pegasus. Strange is the best word for it all." Frederick offered.

"Times have changed since I was in your shoes. All we had were our wits. Now, they give you guys toys out of a science fiction movie. Makes me feel like an old man." Gregory huffed.

"That's because you are an old man." Frederick teased.

"Seriously, I just worry about you. In Vietnam, we did not always know who the enemy was, but we had an idea. Those we fought also did not have blue skin, and a tentacle coming out of their forehead." Gregory continued.

"It is nothing like that, most of the time anyway. On Tagrea, they were human, like me and you." Frederick explained.

"I just worry about you. You are my son. If something happened to you, your mother wouldn't be able to handle it. All I am trying to say is be careful out there. Don't be a hero." Gregory suggested.

"Whatever you say dad." Frederick offered.

"Now that we have that out of the way, let's go have breakfast. If we are late, your mother will never let me live it down. I'll let you tell her you two got engaged." Gregory stated.

**Star Gate Command, Cheyenne Mountain**

**Earth**

**Milky Way Galaxy**

A recent development in the galactic landscape of the Milky Way, unveiled by Tok'ra intelligence gathering, brought about a call to Daniel. As Star Gate Command's resident expert in the old gods of fallen civilizations on Earth, Daniel Jackson was also the resident expert on Goa'uld personalities. Upon his arrival, Daniel had briefed Brigadier General Carter, the Joint Chiefs, and Tok'ra on the name provided by Egeria. Enlil, once known on Earth as the Sumerian storm god, was a personality little was known about, other than vague religious texts translated over time. Though little information was known about Enlil, Daniel had once again risen to the academic challenge.

After delivering his briefing, Daniel had attempted to locate additional information in any of the volumes of historical translations available to the SGC. Little had been found. Finally, sensing Daniel's growing frustration, Carter had suggested that Daniel pursue other matters of his choosing, while remaining at the facility in case needed. Daniel, gifted with this rare bout of free time, found himself surprisingly lost as to what to do next. Finding little to garner the full might of his interest, Daniel instead delved into the file containing every scrap of information thus far developed on the Furling city recently turned over.

Locked away in what was once his laboratory, Daniel laid out reams of photos of the city. These many photos he examined closely, marveling at the majesty of the city. Sadly, as he suspected, any attempt to visit this city would end in failure, as he had experienced during his many times attempting to make the journey to Atlantis. Looking over images of Furling artwork, which graced the city, the archeologist and linguist soon found himself beginning to understand somewhat, Furling culture. Truly, the Furling were a race that rivaled the Ancient's in their knowledge and history.

A soft tap on the open door brought Daniel back to the here and now. Looking up, Daniel took note of two familiar faces. Though often seen, these two were rarely seen together. That knowledge made Daniel somewhat suspicious. Smiling broadly, both Dorin of the Furling and Janus of the Ancient's entered the laboratory. After the dreams of late, Daniel found himself totally unsurprised that these two were now standing here.

"To what do I owe this honor?" Daniel asked.

"We happened to be in the neighborhood, as it were, and thought a visit was in order." Janus replied.

"Actually, we came to update your General Carter on the status of alterations being made to the city we placed in your hands." Dorin countered.

"I was just looking over photos of the city." Daniel stated.

"What are your thoughts?" Dorin asked.

"It is an incredibly beautiful city. You have given us something that we should be thankful for." Daniel replied honestly.

"Use it well." Dorin suggested.

Out of seemingly nowhere, Janus produced a bottle of wine, and three glasses. This wine was an Earth wine, and one of considerable vintage. As Janus uncorked the bottle, he handed the now open bottle to Daniel Jackson. Looking closely at the labeling on the bottle, Daniel found himself unsurprised that this bottle was a vintage nearly impossible to locate today.

"We will just let that breathe for a moment." Janus suggested.

"Pick that up in your travels?" Daniel asked with an arched eyebrow.

"My travels? Whatever do you mean Dr. Jackson?" Janus asked in feigned ignorance.

"It is good that you are here actually. I have a question for you." Daniel said.

"What might your question be?" Janus asked seriously.

"Lately, I have been having these odd dreams. They are odd for two reasons. First, these dreams surround an artifact I have not touched in several years. Second, these dreams are far more vivid than is normal for dreams." Daniel explained.

"This artifact, is it of Ancient origin?" Janus asked politely.

"It is. We once believed it to be connected to a hoax of legend. This artifact is purported to lead its owner to the Clava Thessara Infinitas. That translates literally as the key to infinite treasure." Daniel explained.

"Yes Doctor Jackson, I am aware of what this translates to." Janus replied, somewhat snidely.

"Ancient, right. Sorry." Daniel apologized.

"Another artifact has suddenly began to appear in these dreams. The Catholic Church calls it the Spear of Longinus, but it is commonly known as the Spear of Destiny. At this point, I'm beginning to wonder if the Spear and the artifact are connected. Alternatively, I could simply be working to many hours, and this is nothing more than my minds flight of fancy." Daniel continued.

Unnoticed by Daniel, Ambassador Dorin was staring directly at Janus. His eyes squinted somewhat as he gave Janus a knowing glare. Seeing this out of the corner of his eye, Janus turned to face Dorin, which attracted Daniel's attention as well.

"What?" Janus asked Dorin.

"We will discuss this later." Dorin replied quietly.

Both Janus and Dorin, seeing that Daniel was staring at them both, quickly assumed a serene look on their respective faces. Hoping to shift the focus off him, Janus busied himself pouring glasses of wine for all present. Presenting a glass to each, Janus returned to the conversation.

"The Catholic Church would be delighted to meet Janus." Dorin hinted.

"At one time maybe, but that was long ago. Suffice to say; I doubt the Church of today would dislike me nearly as much as the Church once did." Janus replied.

"This is great wine! Are you two hinting at something?" Daniel asked.

"Would you care to explain?" Dorin asked Janus.

"I will let you handle that while I enjoy my wine." Janus replied.

"This should be interesting." Daniel mused.

"Oh, it is." Janus offered.

"What do you know of the Illuminati?" Dorin asked seriously.

"The Bavarian Order of Illuminati, or the Illuminati of conspiracy theories?" Daniel asked.

"I have seen those theories, and they are worth a laugh at best." Janus interjected.

"Before the Bavarian Order came into being, the Illuminati existed. Though no record exists to the fact, the Illuminati are as old as Athens. Janus, while defying the edict of noninterference, founded the Illuminati." Dorin explained.

"You are really the last one who should complain about interference on this plain of existence." Janus stated to Dorin.

"Touché. The Illuminati was meant to bring enlightenment to man. Janus pursued this goal, bringing down the ire of the Catholic Church along the way. Eventually, he was declared a heretic, and hunted. Feeling invincible, because of his ascended status, Janus took this threat not seriously at all." Dorin continued.

"I really did underestimate the reach that infernal Church had." Janus mused.

"Are you serious? This isn't a game of having a drink and telling a few boasts is it?" Daniel challenged.

"If only that was the case..." Janus sighed.

"Realizing that Janus always managed to remain a step ahead of them, the Church altered their focus. Instead of hunting Janus, they began to hunt the Illuminati. You see, the Church knew it was not the Illuminati they need worry about, but Janus. They hunted those he had enlightened down." Dorin continued to explain.

"Why do I get the feeling you were there with him?" Daniel asked.

"By this point, I was in the colonies." Dorin replied.

"Colonies?" Daniel asked quizzically.

"He means the thirteen colonies." Janus added.

"Here? You were in America?" Daniel asked, somewhat shocked.

"Obviously, we simply called this place the colonies then. As the search for Janus intensified, it became difficult for him to appear anywhere. Unfortunately, Janus has always had a love for walking among the people of this world. Eventually, I was forced to bring Janus to the colonies, as he refused to find another world to amuse himself with." Dorin grimaced.

"I could have handled that situation. In all honesty, having the Church give chase was incredibly entertaining." Janus argued.

"So you see, Janus has not always walked a fine line when it comes to interaction on this world." Dorin explained, while rolling his eyes.

"Oh no, you are not laying all the blame at my feet. You played just as much a part in all of this as I did. Should I tell Daniel about your little speech?" Janus asked.

"What speech?" Daniel asked.

"I doubt Doctor Jackson would be interested in that. What are your feelings on Furling art?" Dorin asked, attempting to change the subject.

"Since he has told you about my activities, I feel it my duty to tell you about our fair Ambassador's rousing speech." Janus beamed.

"Janus, really, now is not the time." Dorin said deadpan.

"As I always say, it is always time." Janus proclaimed.

"Clearly, discretion is not one of your strong suits." Dorin grumbled.

"Tell me Daniel, have you ever heard of the rousing speech given by a mysterious man at the signing of the Declaration of Independence?" Janus asked lightly.

In the days as revolt brewed in the colonies, those who would later become known as the founding fathers of the United States had gathered. As the document that would later become known as the Declaration of Independence was debated, those present shouted the word treason to all likely to sign the parchment. As the talks hit a massive stumbling block, an unknown man, dressed in a dark cape, had risen to deliver a stirring oration. Shortly after his rousing speech was finished, the founding fathers, in frenzy, signed the document. When the signers turned to thank the man for his motivational speech, they found that he had simply vanished. The United States owed its very existence to this mysterious man, whose identity had remained unknown for several hundred years.

"Ok, stop right there. I think it only fair to tell you I recently had a discussion with Colonel Young. He recounted his discussion with you Dorin. While I am all too aware of the amount of influence you had over the development of certain aspects of Earth culture, are you telling me that you were the driving force behind my nation coming into being?" Daniel asked in shock.

"Influence comes in all shapes and sizes." Janus interjected.

"You are terribly amused by this Janus." Dorin glared.

"You have no idea!" Janus laughed.

"Having ventured throughout the civilizations of your world, we felt something more was needed to help you achieve greatness. Having tried democracy once before with the Greeks, we felt it was time to try again. Your nation was the great experiment." Dorin explained carefully.

"We gave man democracy, but the United States is a democracy in name only. The Electoral College makes no sense, atleast in my eyes. That most certainly did not come from us. Drink your wine and give the speech." Janus suggested.

"I doubt our host wants to here the speech Janus." Dorin argued.

"Oh, I am all ears." Daniel replied.

"See, he is all ears." Janus snickered.

"They may stretch our necks on all the giblets in the land; they may turn every rock into a scaffold; every tree into a gallows; every Horne into a grave, and yet the words of that parchment can never die! They may pour our blood on a thousand scaffolds, and yet from every drop that dyes the axe a new champion of freedom will spring into birth! The British King may blot out the stars of God from the sky, but he cannot blot out His words written on that parchment there. The works of God may perish: His words never!

The words of this declaration will live in the world long after our bones are dust. To the mechanic in his workshop they will speak hope; to the slave in the mines freedom; but to the coward kings, these words will speak in tones of warning they cannot choose but hear. Sign that parchment! Sign, if the next moment the gibbet's rope is about your neck! Sign, if the next minute this hall rings with the clash of falling axes! Sign, by all your hopes in life or death, as men, as husbands, as fathers, brothers, sign your names to that parchment, or be accursed forever! Sign, and not only for your selves, but for all ages, for that parchment will be the textbook of freedom, the bible of the rights of man forever." Dorin said, his voice booming.

"Impressive isn't it?" Janus asked.

"Yes, yes it is." Daniel stammered.

"More wine anyone?" Janus asked.

**M7R-227**

**Asuran Solar System**

**Pegasus Galaxy**

Like their sisters performing the same function in the Milky Way galaxy, USS Saratoga and USS Lexington sat in a barren solar system. Recently refitted, both Lexington and Saratoga were both equipped with the new matter stream creation suite. Though new to the fleet, this new capability was receiving its largest test, to validate the usefulness of this technological addition to each Athena Class vessel. The outcome of that test within the boundaries of Pegasus would later become known as Fleet Station Vincennes, with Fleet Station McHenry residing within the Milky Way galaxy.

In the space where both Lexington and Saratoga sat, the remnants of a battle filled the surrounding space. Scattered throughout the orbital plane once home to the world of Asuras, a debris field drifted. Planetary debris, some pieces the size of comets, silently floated. Contained within this planetary debris was a treasure trove of mineral content. To this was added the shattered fragments of the Asuran Fleet destroyed along with the Asuran home world. Even the destroyed nanite forms of the Asuran population contributed to this debris field.

Throughout this debris field, a continuous series of flashes, of brilliant white energy, illuminated space. These flashes were the telltale signature of an Asgard transport beam. Each activation collected debris fragments large and small. Captured within the transport field, the debris dematerialized. Rematerializing on the sun side of the two ship fleet, these materials were restructured into other elements. Though matter stream creation technology could easily create the materials without base elements, to do so would have added considerable strain on the each vessel.

Taking shape, beyond both Lexington and Saratoga, was the shell that would soon be known as Fleet Station Vincennes. Working in tandem, the two vessels would complete construction within the week. Each beaming cycle added new bulkheads, spaces, and interior systems to the growing station. When done, Fleet Station Vincennes would stand as the largest construction achievement ever attempted by humanity in space. Only Arkos Station would only outshine these Fleet Stations, for their sheer size.

Thirteen thousand meters in height, and nine thousand meters in diameter at its widest point, Fleet Station Vincennes was a cylindrical structure standing end to end, and topped with a half sphere dome. Massive exterior doors and protective energy fields protected the internal area of the dome from space. Within this area, Tau'ri and Allied vessels operating within the Pegasus galaxy would have a permanent operating base, and anchorage. A limited repair capability would also be available to docked vessels, courtesy of arachnid form repair droids. A permanent detachment of one hundred UCAV's, housed on flight decks at the base of the station, would stand guard.

Adding to the UCAV detachment, Vincennes would have a weapons suite of her own. Ancient designed drone weapons, ion cannons, and anti-fighter turrets would grace her form. Several hundred thousand kilometers away from the station, at six locations, Ancient designed defense satellites would be emplaced, once delivered from Arkos. Shield emitters and sensors, identical to those found on city ships, were already in place. Should these defensive systems fail to stand up to an assault, the station was further equipped with a wormhole drive. This would allow for a speedy escape, if needed. Powering the station, like fleet vessels, was the powerful Arcturus power generation system.

Internally, each Fleet Station would be capable of housing many thousands of inhabitants, should the need arise. Dozens of decks, outfitted for individual personal quarters, were found. Instead of constant resupply from an outside source, the Fleet Station would be self sufficient, thanks to matter stream creation providing anything from foodstuffs and supplies, to equipment and novelties. A gate room, with Pegasus model star gate, would also be found at center station. Due to Asuras existing on the gate network once upon a time, the addition of a gate here was a mere formality.

Once operational, a large permanent cadre would call this station home. Assisting them in the day to day running of the station was an onboard artificial intelligence, outfitted with a holographic avatar. A second artificial intelligence would be tasked with managing each UCAV, in addition to docking and repair operations within the dome.

Construction had reached the point where supply of completed areas was already possible. USS Amelia Earhart, a fleet supply vessel, was en route, loaded with a variety of items, for that task. Though a commander for each Fleet Station had yet to be chosen, the process was in the works. Despite this fact, both of the standing anchorage points in both galaxies would soon come fully online, and support Fleet efforts in these separate corners of space. Thanks to their incredible size, should military intervention be required in Pegasus, Fleet Station Vincennes would easily house the thousands of troops needed. Vincennes and McHenry marked a change in the Tau'ri way of doing things. These stations announced that Earth was here to stay.

**Alba Longa**

**Roman Home World**

**Milky Way**

Ten minutes earlier, three vessels emerged from hyperspace. Upon their return to normal space, these three vessels announced their arrival to the world of Alba Longa, as USS Athena, HMS Warspite, and HMCS Hugh le Caine. Aboard this joint American, British, and Canadian three ship task force were two very important people; Egeria, Queen of the Tok'ra, along with her delegation, and General Jack O'Neill. Slipping closer into the upper reaches of the Alba Longan atmosphere, locally built Alba Longan versions of death gliders took formation around the three vessels. Under escort, in staggered formation, vessels large and small descended towards the ground below.

Passing over the Alba Longan capital city, passersby on the streets below heard bells ring throughout the city. Seeing long shadows crossing over them, the Alba Longan's turned their eyes skyward. Filling the sky were the three imposing forms of the Athena Class vessels of Earth. In each lucky enough to catch this sight, a feeling of awe spread through them. Finally, those of Alba Longa had been reunited with their long lost brothers and sisters.

Continuing on past the capital city, the three Tau'ri vessels saw the form of the German vessel Gneisenau hovering above the Campus Martius. Gneisenau, having arrived a week earlier, was fully engaged in the construct on of an embassy of Earth to this world. Due to Alba Longan law, a foreign embassy was forbidden to stand inside the boundaries of senatorial imperium, leading to the embassy being built near the Campus Martius. In coming days, embassy staff, and ambassadors of many nations, would arrive to bring this embassy to life.

Standing on the fields of the Campus Martius, a single centuriae, composed of eighty well trained men of the Domum Viam Legio, or Homeward Path Legion, waited. Resplendent in their field gear, these legionaries were a fearsome sight, even at rest. Standing with these legionaries was Primus Imperator Appius Mucius Plautus. Before the Primus Imperator, the visible and audible signature of an Asgard transporter took shape. In its wake, General Jack O'Neill appeared on the grounds of the Campus Martius. Plautus and O'Neill exchanged salutes, and shook hands. These were two men of very similar mind, and thought. Moving forward, that mutual respect and ability shared by these two men would serve both Earth and Alba Longa well.

"General O'Neill, on behalf of the Senate and people of Alba Longa, I welcome you. It is good to see you my friend." Appius Mucius Plautus greeted with a broad smile.

"Good to see you too! Are these the men you are sending with us?" O'Neill asked.

"They are. These are good boys all. They will serve you well." Appius Mucius promised.

"I know that your world wants to take part in this operation, but you do not need to feel compelled to do so. If you want to change your mind, now is the time." O'Neill suggested.

"The Goa'uld ripped my ancestors from Earth. No, we will not back down. We stand beside Earth in all things." Appius Mucius swore solemnly.

Turning on his heals; Appius Mucius looked over the men he had chosen to participate in this coming action. His trained eye searched the face of each legionnaire, for any trace of uncertainty or worry. Seeing none, the Primus Imperator was certain these men, his boys, would carry out their task in true Roman fashion.

"Are you ready boys?" Appius Mucius asked in a booming parade ground voice.

In answer, a booming yell, much like a bark, filled the air. Yes, these men were ready. In the eye of each, you could see a hunger for, and determination to participate in the action to come. Yes, these men would do their duty unfailingly.

"I will have them home before curfew, promise." O'Neill promised.

"Curfew? What is this curfew you speak of?" Appius Plautus asked in confusion.

"It is a figure of speech. I will have them all home, once we complete our task." O'Neill swore.

"Good luck my friend." Appius Plautus wished.

A moment after the two men shook hands, both O'Neill and the eighty man centuriae were engulfed in the field of an Asgard transport beam. Seconds later, the three Athena Class vessels that had arrived shortly before turned silently on their access. Gaining altitude quickly, the three vessels took their leave of Alba Longa. On the ground below, trumpets sounded as bells rang throughout the capital. Each Alba Longan gave silent salute to the retreating sight of these power vessels, which carried eighty Alba Longan fighting men into the coming fray.

"May the winds of war be at your back." Appius Plautus wished silently to himself.

**Beyond PF5-210**

**Unnamed Solar System**

**Milky Way**

Far beyond PF5-210, under cloak, the Athena Class vessels HMS Duke of York, and HMS Prince of Wales, patrolled unseen. Having arrived four days earlier, these two vessels had maintained a constant watch over the solar system, and surrounding space. A third vessel, HMS Sheffield, of the Improved Daedalus Class, had conducted a series of close flyby's of the planet itself, before departing for other duties. These three vessels, had over time, managed to verify that this world was seemingly cut off from the galaxy at large. Its only connection was its stargate, as the fleet of small vessels surrounding PF5-210 performed nothing more than local patrols.

Detecting the approach through hyperspace of three vessels of the Tau'ri Fleet, HMS Prince of Wales signaled their exit point from hyperspace was free from threat. Thirty seconds after the subspace signal was sent, a hyperspace window tore open. Uncloaked, the arriving task force was visible to both HMS Duke of York and HMS Prince of Wales to the naked eye. Having returned to normal space, the three vessel task force engaged their sublight engines, and began to power towards the world of PF5-210. Behind them, the task force left the two cloaked vessels. These two vessels would serve as a combat reserve, should they be needed.

Moving with their cloaks powered down, the many Al'kesh patrolling space around the planet quickly detected Athena, Warspite, and Hugh le Caine. Silently, the three vessels advanced. Maneuvering to intercept, a group of seven Al'kesh, flying in chevron formation, closed on the unidentified vessels. Consulting their sensor readings, each Al'kesh flight crew knew they had no chance of besting these large and unknown vessels in combat. Instead, they began to attempt communication with the vessels.

"Approaching vessels, you are intruding in sovereign space. Reverse your course now." An Al'kesh pilot ordered.

On the bridge, sitting in his commander's chair, Brigadier General Steven Caldwell watched this order on a holographic display screen before him. Twice, he watched, as the message was repeated. Before a third could come, he opened a communications channel of his own, to respond.

"This is General Steven Caldwell, commanding officer of the Earth vessel Athena. Our mission is to deliver a dignitary from Earth to your world, and this dignitary is one you might not want to turn away." Caldwell warned.

Standing beside Caldwell, a smile spread across General O'Neill's face. Yes, this should be a fun turn of events.

"Do you want to tell them, or should I?" Caldwell asked.

"I think you have a handle on it. Let them know who is aboard. That should change their tune, if our intelligence is correct." O'Neill replied.

"Who is this dignitary you speak of?" The Al'kesh pilot questioned.

"General Jack O'Neill." Caldwell replied deadpan.

On the face of the Al'kesh pilot, Caldwell and O'Neill saw surprise, shock, and wonder. Clearly, O'Neill was the last person the pilot had expected to arrive unannounced. Though he tried to put a look of composure on his face, wide and surprised eyes betrayed his true thoughts and feelings.

"I am unaware of a scheduled arrival of O'Neill. You must come to a stop, and wait while I receive authorization to allow your passage." The Al'kesh pilot ordered.

"Young man, General O'Neill is standing beside me now. You can either clear out of our path, or we will drive through you." Caldwell warned.

Confusion, fear, and worry were plain to see on the Al'kesh pilots face. The unspoken threat conveyed in Caldwell's response was clear; move now, or be dealt with. Fear is a powerful motivator, and once more, it provided the needed nudge. Signaling the other Al'kesh under his command, the pilot ordered his craft to alter course. Refusing to reduce their velocity, the three Athena Class vessels of the task force continued unmolested.

As the three vessels achieved orbit of PF5-210, both HMS Warspite and HMCS Hugh le Caine turned on their access towards space. Engaging their powerful shipboard shields, the two vessels sounded flight quarters aboard ship. Men who had previously flown CF-18 Hornet's manned their space capable F-302's aboard Hugh le Caine. Flight crews aboard Warspite did the same. Exiting the two vessels hangar bays in sets of two, Hugh le Caine and Warspite deployed sixty F-302's apiece. These would patrol near their launching vessels for the duration. As Athena descended into the atmosphere of PF5-210, she also launched sixty F-302's of her own. These 302's, unlike their international counterparts, would descend with Athena, and patrol the skies above her.

For six somewhat tense moments, Athena and her small protectors, fell through the planets atmosphere. Tremendous amounts of heat, stemming from atmospheric drag, built up around each craft. From the ground below, it looked as if a meteor shower of epic proportions was falling upon them. Breaking away from Athena, the sixty 302's orbited their launching craft at three points. In this triangular setup, the small craft would watch over Athena, and meet any threat head on.

Firing her deceleration drive, Athena slowed. Reducing power to her antigravity drives, Athena quickly shed altitude, and began to settle silently above the modern looking city on the ground below. Those on the ground, in markets, looked up at this new arrival. Above them was a craft larger than they had ever seen or imagined. Despite this unexpected arrival, none broke into panic. Instead, they went about their business, while occasionally turning their eye towards the vessel above.

Unseen to those in market places below, visible and audible surges of energy appeared on the topmost floors of ten glass clad towers nearest the Palace of O'Neill, and seat of power for Enlil. As these surges of energy and sound subsided, ten eight man teams of Romans rematerialized. Breaking into two elements of four legionaries, the Romans deployed. Half of each eight man team would stand guard of the topmost floor of each tower, while the other half of each team would proceed to the roof of their assigned tower. These roof teams would turn their focus to the streets surrounding and approaching the Palace. This perimeter security force would act as a blocking force against any security forces that attempted to surge towards the Palace.

Onboard Athena, O'Neill and his escorting security force of ten United States Marines readied themselves. Dressed in digital camouflage fatigues, these men were leaving their beloved exoskeleton combat systems behind. This was done simply to avoid the appearance of an arriving force intent on conquest. To each mans uniform, an Ancient personal shield emitter was attached. In the eyes of each, contact lenses were placed. A recent innovation, these contact lenses would provide a digital overlay to the surrounding area, greatly increasing the combat efficiency of each man.

Outside of Athena, at the northern point of the triangular 302 cordon, a three ship flight of death gliders approached. Breaking away from their twenty ship element at the northern point, four F-302's moved to intercept the approaching craft. Despite warnings from the 302's, the death gliders continued towards Athena. Activating their onboard rail gun, the 302's fell in beside the death gliders, and checked their guns, letting loose a dozen rounds each. The sight of this weapons fire was more than enough to persuade the gliders to alter their course away from Athena.

Beaming down to the walkway leading to the Palace, General O'Neill and his ten Marine escort rematerialized. Forming two lines of five Marines to either side of O'Neill, the Marines checked their weapons. Seconds later, Egeria and Thoran were beamed to either side of O'Neill. Those standing on the walkway as the thirteen person group rematerialized looked upon the new arrivals in surprise. Upon seeing the familiar face of O'Neill, that surprise turned into humble faces. The Marines, their eyes shifting from left to right, searching for any threat, began their march. Casting his eyes on the digital screen in the distance, Thoran watched the propaganda video giving proof of O'Neill's rule of this world.

"Are you really going to look at that video and tell me you have nothing to do with this world General?" Thoran asked in anger.

"Yep, pretty much. Had I made that video, I would have included footage of me fishing." O'Neill quipped.

"Thoran, I will not ask you again to be silent." Egeria warned.

Biting back a bitter reply, Thoran averted his gaze from O'Neill. Thoran had no wish to see the antagonizing grin on the humans face. Sickened and furious, Thoran remained in step with the others, as they began their climb up the large staircase leading into the Palace before them. Reaching the top of the wide staircase, two guards stepped towards the approaching figures. Dressed in uniforms matching those once used by SG teams, these two sentinels very much resembled those Jack had served with and led.

"Halt." A guard ordered.

"Do yourself a favor, and clear a path." The lead Marine suggested.

"State your purpose." The guard challenged.

"Son, look at my face, then look at that billboard over there. Look familiar? If so, then you know why I am here." O'Neill stated.

Seeing that O'Neill, Slayer of Gods stood before him, the guard and his companion quickly backpedaled. Wordlessly, they opened the large bronze doors of the Palace, and allowed the new arrivals passage within. As the large bronze doors parted, the interior of the Palace came into view. Unlike other Goa'uld palaces, this structure lacked the highly ornate appearance of others. Lining the room were stone columns to the left and right, bordering the smooth pathway leading to the throne of Enlil.

Seated on his throne, Enlil shifted his gaze to those who approached. Dressed in an outfit identical to a business suit worn on Earth, Enlil had clearly abandoned the trappings of the Goa'uld. Behind the throne, instead of ornate statuary and engraved hieroglyphics, was a simple burgundy velvet curtain. No guards or functionaries were seen. That, in O'Neill's eyes, was a sure sign of unseen danger. As O'Neill's face came into view, the look on Enlil's face took on an uncomfortable yet hopeful expression.

Stopping seven meters from Enlil and his throne, the group of thirteen came to a halt. For a minute that seems like hours, the thirteen and Enlil stared at one another silently. Marines moved to either side of those they protected, to ensure the room was free from threat, and to assume better defensive positions. After a tense moment, O'Neill finally decided to break the silence.

"I think you have some explaining to do sparky." O'Neill suggested.

"I owe you no explanations human." Enlil spat, in his booming Goa'uld voice.

"Oh, I think you do. The Tok'ra agree. For a Goa'uld, you are half smart." O'Neill countered.

"And my other half is what?" Enlil asked.

"Stupid." O'Neill answered simply.

"What is it you want here human?" Enlil demanded.

"First I want you to answer a few questions. Once we have that out of the way, I want you to get off that chair, and slip into a not so comfortable pair of hand restraints. We are going to take a little trip to the Tok'ra home world." O'Neill explained.

"You will never remove me from this throne!" Enlil snarled.

As soon as Enlil's voice fell silent, the Goa'uld silently mouthed a message to those standing before him. Those words were "help me". Seeing this, O'Neill arched an eyebrow, while turning his head in confusion. Egeria, standing beside O'Neill, moved to whisper in the General's ear. Instead of the booming Tok'ra voice of her symbiote, it was instead the soft voice of Egeria's host.

"General O'Neill, this does not smell right. Something is very wrong here." Egeria whispered in warning.

"According to that little video we saw outside that is my throne. Since it is my throne, I am telling you to get out of it now." O'Neill commanded.

"You will never remove me from this throne!" Enlil raged.

Again, as he had done seconds before, Enlil silently mouthed the words 'help me' to those standing before him.

"I have had just about enough of this. Marines, take him into custody." O'Neill ordered.

Two Marines, those nearest Enlil, moved to either side of the Goa'uld's throne. Each grabbed Enlil by a shoulder, and lifted him to his feet. Once standing, a Marine placed handcuffs on Enlil's wrists. As the cold metal restraints were locked on each wrist, a strange thing happened. Upon Enlil's face, an expression of relaxation could be seen. As the Marines moved Enlil away from his throne, the Goa'uld silently mouthed his thanks to O'Neill and Egeria.

"Get him back to Athena." O'Neill ordered the Marines.

As the two escorted their charge away from his throne, and towards the Palace entrance, the sounds of footsteps could be heard. Behind the throne, the burgundy velvet curtain ruffled. From a point on the other side of the curtain, two humans emerged. Strangely, these two humans were familiar to O'Neill.

"Stop!" The first human yelled.

"Disregard that Marines. Get the prisoner out of here, now." O'Neill ordered.

"We cannot let you take him." The first human stated.

Squinting his eyes, O'Neill took in the faces of both humans who had appeared from behind the burgundy curtain. Searching his memory, he tried to place where he knew these faces. Then, it donned on him where he knew these faces.

"I know you. Tell me, are you still posing as a psychiatrist? Still using the name Peter Tanner?" O'Neill asked.

"You may call me Peter, if you wish." Peter offered.

"The Goa'uld destroyed your world. So, after hiding on Earth for a few years, you went out and jumped into bed with a Goa'uld?" O'Neill demanded.

"After we departed your world, we sought out a refuge elsewhere." Peter explained.

"You sought out refuge, yet you saddled us with Martin Lloyd. Do you really think that is a fair trade for us? Are you ever going to come get that guy? Frankly, I am getting sick of that guy filling up my voicemail." O'Neill argued.

"We decided the best choice for Martin, was to leave him in your care." Peter countered.

"I think what you mean to say is that Martin irritates you too, and you decided to dump your problem on us." O'Neill replied sarcastically.

"How did Enlil come to rule this world?" Egeria interjected.

"To answer that, I must explain how Enlil came into our possession." Peter answered.

"Possession? A keychain is a possession. A living being is not a possession!" O'Neill thundered.

"After our departure from Earth, we searched for a safe refuge. During our search, we came across a crashed Goa'uld vessel. Those Jaffa aboard perished when the craft crashed on a world outside of the gate network. Enlil, though gravely injured, had survived. He pleaded with us not to kill him. To avoid that fate, we reached an agreement with Enlil. We healed his wounds, and allowed him the appearance of being in power on this world. In exchange, Enlil provided us with his knowledge of Goa'uld technology." Peter explained.

"How do I figure into this?" O'Neill questioned.

"We were aware of your fame throughout the galaxy. Using you as the owner of this world provided two advantages. First, it reminded Enlil that we had a force stronger than he, to call upon should he not comply with his end of our agreement. Second, it would strike fear in any who wished to do this world harm, as it would be thought that this world belongs to Earth." Peter explained.

"So you bluffed?" O'Neill asked.

"Basically, yes." Peter replied simply.

"This does nothing to explain where the inhabitants of this world originated from. Were these inhabitants taken from other worlds?" Egeria demanded with a frightening edge to her voice.

"The citizens here were not taken. We thought our home world destroyed, and our people gone. We learned. that was not the case. These people are my people, and the survivors of my home world." Peter explained.

"That is a great story, but we will be taking your pet snake now." O'Neill stated.

"Enlil has purpose here. He must remain on this world. If we are to have a hope of surviving, we must have his knowledge." Peter argued.

"Do you have any idea how dangerous this is? You are playing with fire." O'Neill countered.

"We have made it clear to Enlil that our fate is tied to his and his to ours. The situation is to both sides liking." Peter replied.

"Then why is he sitting there asking us to help him?" O'Neill asked sarcastically.

"Your arrival provides him an opportunity that is all." Peter answered firmly.

"He is your pet. Ok, I think that is a bad idea, but I see what you are going for. This is still an unacceptable danger. You can't keep your pet System Lord." O'Neill lectured.

"What of the host? While Enlil is in your custody, the host is an unwilling prisoner. That alone, the Tok'ra cannot accept." Egeria added.

"We are open to negotiating the host's release. All we ask is the knowledge contained by the symbiote. On that point, we cannot budge." Peter stated.

For twenty minutes, bickering continued between all present. When finished, little had been resolved, in O'Neill's opinion. Thoran, at the command of Egeria, would remain on this world, to stand guard over Enlil. Athena would be departing with the star gate of this world. HMS Duke of York and HMS Price of Wales would remain, to ensure Enlil was not secreted away on an Al'kesh. A negotiations team and further Tok'ra watchers would arrive.

"Ready to give me that apology now?" O'Neill asked.

"Not even if Egeria commanded it." Thoran replied.

**Please leave a review. It only takes a moment, and it is greatly appreciated. Thanks!**


	28. Chapter 28

A new year brings a new chapter. I wanted to get this out today, as I will be unable to the remainder of the week. Enjoy! Please have a fantastic New Year's Eve also! Be safe, have fun, and if you do something embarrassing send photos. For those looking to do a bit more reading soon, I would suggest the works of both Senrab Nomis, and Seraphin2011.

**Justkal el: Thanks! **

**Dirtydevil: **One of the locations turned up in the database was the facility used to seed life within the Pegasus galaxy at the end of A New Dawn. Eli's genetics were evolved to allow his use of the repository of knowledge, but I opted against giving him all of the other enhancements such as telekinesis. Janus did not follow Eli aboard Destiny as he is doing other things in the Milky Way. While I did bring Sel'mak back, I opted against bringing back Jacob Carter. More of Sel'mak will be seen in this story.

**Quirky: **I do in fact have a plan for that soldier.

**JNTK984: **I responded directly to your review, and you failed to respond. While I stand by the points I laid out in that message, I wish to add another. Real world gripes and politics in no way fit with the fictional universe I've created in this story. In this fictional universe, the world is a far different place. China is democratic and unified with Taiwan. The Middle East is unified and at peace. Dictatorships and despotic regimes didn't fair well after the firing off of the Ark of Truth during disclosure.

**November Site**

**Joint Asgard/Tau'ri Outpost**

**Milky Way**

Each journey away from Possara, the Lucian Alliance home world, carried with it an element of risk. Early attempts had carried far more danger, due to the short time spent among Alliance ranks. After a time, Carlyle's time away became commonplace. To the Alliance, these off world hunting trips, as they believed them to be, were necessary for Carlyle, as they believed it was during these trips that he did his deep thinking.

Flying an Al'kesh to P9Q-717, Major Carlyle, as he had been briefed to do, landed his Al'kesh far outside of the small township. Cloaking the vessel, he had then made his way into the small township. Leaving a chalk mark on the townships temple, Carlyle made his way out of the town, and into the country, well away from his vessel. A deep cover Intelligence Support Activity team, living in a small room overlooking the temple, seeing the mark left, called in the sighting.

Hours later, a single cloaked Tel'tak, piloted by Vala Mal Doran had arrived. Per established protocol, Carlyle was scanned for tracking devices within his clothing and body. The clothing was removed following the scan, and donned by another member of the ISA. Despite the scan turning up no tracking devices, the clothing, with its new occupant, would continue to move around on this world. A secondary bonus to this system was that the ISA operative now wearing Carlyle's Alliance uniform would be able to hunt local game, which Carlyle would return with to Possara, giving proof to his hunting prowess.

During the flight from P9Q-717, Carlyle found himself subject to a longwinded rant of sorts from Vala. As he relaxed, the Major found himself learning everything he never wanted to know about romance novels, shopping, and the obvious fashion faux pas that was dark colored lipstick. To entertain himself, Carlyle began counting the number of times Vala made use of the word darling. Eventually, he found himself losing count. Moments later, the Tel'tak uncloaked, and entered one of the enclosed landing areas of the November Site.

Upon exit from the Tel'tak, both Vala and Major Carlyle made their way through a never ending series of corridors. Deeper and deeper the duo traveled into the bowels of the November Site. Passing neither Tau'ri nor Asgard occupants along their way, Carlyle guessed that his arrival was covert, to protect his identity and mission. Along their path, Vala diverted from the chosen path, insisting she must pick something up along the way. That something turned out to be a bag of chips.

Chips in hand, and covert operative in tow, Vala brought Carlyle to the end destination of this hike. Passing through a series of outer rooms, the duo came into a final larger room. Standing in this room was Freyr, attending representative of the Asgard High Council, and Brigadier General Dean Frost, commander of the Intelligence Support Activity. Known as a commanding officer who cared deeply for his men, Frost closely examined Carlyle's expression, his demeanor, and his mannerisms. Satisfied at what he saw, Frost quickly crossed the room and welcomed his operative and longtime friend.

"Good to see you Major." Frost welcomed.

"On behalf of the High Council, I bid you welcome." Freyr added.

"Good to see you also General. Thank you Freyr." Carlyle replied.

"Vala, was the extraction a smooth one?" Frost asked.

"Only a former jewel thief could have made it out of their without triggering an alarm. It helps that I just so happen to be a reformed jewel thief." Vala said smugly, while opening her bag of chips.

"We set up an extraction signal for you in the event your cover was blown. I am hoping that is not the case." Frost stated.

"My cover is intact. Every thing is good, better than good. Sir, the reason I signaled for extraction is to pass on information I recently came into, and to inform you of a few interesting developments. It couldn't wait, and going through our normal procedures would have taken too long." Carlyle explained.

"How hot are we talking about?" Frost asked.

"Possible Lucian Alliance action against an allied world, a leak on Earth feeding technical information to the Alliance, and the fact that I am now a Second in the Alliance." Carlyle recounted.

"That is, as you would say on Earth, quite hot indeed." Freyr observed.

"We have the recorders running. Go ahead and tell us everything." Frost urged.

"I am not really sure where to start sir." Carlyle admitted.

"The beginning usually helps." Vala interjected.

Frost, Carlyle, and Freyr all cast their gaze towards Vala. Seeing that the three were clearly unappreciative of her suggestion, Vala quickly returned her full and undivided attention towards her delicious bag of potato chips.

"It has come to my attention that Delmak is under complete Alliance control." Carlyle began.

"We always knew they had aims of controlling former Goa'uld worlds." Frost replied.

"Delmak is a heavily industrialized world General. Under Sokar's rule, the people of Delmak became quite advanced. This is a troubling development, as this planet's industrial base rival's that of Earth before Disclosure took place." Freyr articulated.

"Upon my visit to Delmak, at the invitation of Kefflin, I observed large scale ship construction. Combine this with the construction efforts on Possara, and it seems likely that the Alliance has built a sizeable fleet. This fleet will continue to grow larger each day that passes. As we have seen in the past, the Alliance is once again constructing an Anubis style mothership." Carlyle continued.

"We took care of the last one before our fleet was as powerful as it is now. A mothership is impressive to worlds lacking large fleets, but nothing we have not dealt with in the past. I would much rather that the Alliance pours resources into building this, than dozens of Ha'tak's." Frost said in rebuttal.

"I agree with you General. A mothership of that design is no match for either the Tau'ri or Asgard Fleets, let along both combined." Freyr agreed.

"Whenever a mothership, or a new ship design suddenly appears, it always means some huge conflict is coming. That is the most overdone TV trope of all time." Vala interjected.

"How did you come to that conclusion?" Frost asked.

"By making use of that marvelous compendium of knowledge I was given access to on Earth." Vala replied.

"Care to enlighten me as to which compendium of knowledge that might be?" Frost asked crossly.

"Google." Vala replied simply.

"Concentrate on your chips." Frost suggested.

"This mothership, and apparently every Ha'tak in the Lucian Alliance Fleet, is equipped with the subspace capacitor. Multiple capacitors are fitted to the mothership, and an uncertain number are similarly fitted to Ha'tak's." Carlyle countered.

"What?" Freyr and Frost demanded in unison.

"Kefflin stated that the subspace capacitor was handed over by his associates. If we aren't missing one, then the Alliance has someone on Earth, or we have a leak in the SGC."

"This is a troubling development. A subspace capacitor generates near ZPM levels of power. This addition would solve the problem which has long plagued Goa'uld designed craft. Insufficient power generation has always reduced Ha'tak capabilities. A change of this magnitude significantly alters the equation." Freyr explained with concern.

"Are you certain that this information isn't meant to discover if they have a mole in the Alliance? It stands to reason that at some point they will realize we can do to them what they have done to us in the past." Frost said, deep in thought.

"I may know of a way to verify if the Lucian Alliance is indeed using subspace capacitors." Freyr added.

"Please continue Major." Frost ordered.

"Per Kefflin's request, I am now a Second of the Lucian Alliance, in all but name. It seems that this infiltration operation has been far more successful than any of us could imagine. I have asked that Cordry sit in the official seat as Second, while I feed him instructions. This opens up a number of interesting possibilities. Furthermore, using Cordry as the standing Second, created a number of problems for Sloviash, as he hates Cordry intensely. While discussing my promotion with Kefflin, I planted the seed of doubt about Sloviash in Kefflin's mind, but at this time I am unsure if the idea has taken root." Carlyle continued.

"This does open up a number of possibilities for us. You have done some amazing work thus far. Major, we have a second operation in play, that you do not need to be briefed in on. This operation, if successful, will put Sloviash in a very ugly predicament. Lucian Alliance leadership is about to start eating its young." Frost announced.

"Before my departure from Delmak, two other pieces of information came into my hands. For both of these pieces of information, I lack solid specifics. Langara is an Alliance target. Based on the conversation I overheard, the planet has at most two weeks before an assault. The second piece of information is far more disturbing than the first. Kefflin, with Worrel acting as his agent, is setting up some sort of a fail safe aimed at earth, should the Alliance fall." Carlyle explained.

"This game just got a bit more complicated than we thought it would." Frost sighed.

**Possara**

**Lucian Alliance Home World**

**Milky Way**

Since the Tau'ri strike at the Lucian Alliance's largest Kassa plantation in the galaxy, the Alliance had become far more careful with the handling, and inventory control of its cash crop. In days past, shipments would leave from plantations, for delivery to one of many addicted worlds. Destruction of Kassa farming operations on P6G-452 brought about a change in methods.

Kassa, once harvested, was bagged and weighed. These records accompanied the packaged Kassa on its journey to Possara. Upon arrival at Possara, the packaged narcotic corn came to rest in one of many secure storage bunkers. During this time, the Kassa was again subject to weighing, to ensure all that was harvested sat in Alliance hands. Deliveries, taken from these tightly controlled stores, were then released to worlds throughout the Milky Way.

Arrogant in their beliefs, the Alliance believed infiltration into their ranks was impossible. Never would they have guessed that they had been infiltrated not once, but four times in recent months. Major Carlyle continued his climb to new heights within the Alliance command structure. Pollux, and the other two infiltrators who believed themselves to be Asgard, focused on lesser, but no less important, areas of responsibility.

Beginning as a confederation of criminals, the Lucian Alliance was home to a vulnerability present in all criminal organizations, greed. Often called an emotion, greed was instead a character trait. This specific character trait has been known to drive men to madness, fuel wars of startling ferocity, and sow destruction wherever it took root. This caustic character trait was being weaponized for use within the Lucian Alliance.

Busying himself with a data pad, containing detailed records of Kassa shipments arriving from plantations, Pollux was thoroughly engaged in his task. Falsifying these records would allow Pollux to change local totals. As this records database communicated with another database under Kefflin's control, the two databases would be left with a records trail that was irreconcilable. Later, from a subspace communications terminal, Pollux would falsify message archives, to show a series of instructions from Sloviash to plantations. These instructions would inform the recipient to falsify weight totals of Kassa shipped, to show a lower total weight per bag. Achieved message traffic would show acknowledgement of these instructions.

Within the secure Kassa storage bunkers, Pollux's compatriots were busy with a task of their own. Comparing tracking numbers on sealed bags of Kassa, those from specific plantations were pulled to the side. These sealed bags; they unsealed, and removed very exact amounts of addictive space corn. The pilfered Kassa, they placed in other packages, which they sealed. Small amounts removed from so many packages soon turned into a large amount of pilfered Kassa. This Kassa, removed from packages and tracking data, would find its way aboard the personal flagship of Sloviash. There, it would remain unseen, hidden in a compartment used for nothing.

**Marine Corps Base Camp Pendleton**

**Earth**

**Milky Way**

Upon his return to Earth, Lieutenant Aiden Ford enjoyed a weeks long period of leave. This served not only to allow the young man to reacquaint himself with his family, but also to allow a period of adjustment. Change on Earth had come in many forms, as Ford learned. Though the landscape of his home world was far different, this was still the world he loved, and fought to defend.

The day before his leave came to an end, the Commandant of the Marine Corps had personally reached out to Ford. Over an hour long discussion, the two spoke of changes on Earth. At the end of this discussion, Ford had reaffirmed his desire to serve. Though he was offered the chance to resign his commission and return to civilian life, Aiden wished to continue his military service. This answer was the one the Commandant had sought.

Days later in the halls of the Pentagon, at a ceremony filled with pomp and circumstance, Lieutenant Aiden Ford, was promoted. As the silver Captain's bars were pinned to Ford's shoulders, his grandfather beamed with pride. Both Lara, and Grandmother Ford found themselves overcome by the moment, and cried tears of happiness. Emotion and pride swelled throughout all those present for this warrior returned home after so many years.

Ford's promotion came about due to standing regulation. Considered missing in action during his years long absence, Ford continued to be considered for promotion with his contemporaries. Due to his time in service, upon promotion to Captain, Ford would soon find himself promotion eligible again. Though exciting to the young man, he fully realized the staggering number of staff courses he would need to complete before further promotion was possible.

On the day Ford had arrived at Bolling Air Force Base, Colonel Paul Davis had stated that an exciting opportunity existed. After his promotion ceremony, that opportunity was presented. Instead of a posting with the SGC, as Ford had expected, a company level command was offered. The parent unit of the company Ford was destined to command was a recently established command, but one with an impressive albeit brief history.

The Marine Raiders were unconventional and elite units established during the Second World War. Their purpose had been to conduct lightning fast rubber boat raids, in small teams, against Japanese held island garrisons throughout the Pacific Theater. Veterans of the Raiders from the Second World War prided themselves on being members of the first special operations force to see combat in that second great war.

A quantum leap in technology meant Raiders would no longer use rubber boats. In fact, their entire mission focus would be far different from that of the past. 1st Raider Battalion would instead serve the role of highly trained boarding parties first and foremost. Operating in small teams, these Raiders would board and seize enemy vessels primarily, while also filling a unique search and rescue role. As a true special operations unit, the Raiders would come equipped with the very best technology available.

Arriving at Camp Pendleton, Ford was soon returned to the world that was the United States Marine Corps. A large base, Camp Pendleton was home to a large portion of this branch of the military. Armored force and aviation units, artillery and special operations units called Pendleton home. Though fully briefed on updates to common equipment, Ford was awed by the sheer number of new systems now in use. This was not the Marines he had first joined, but instead the Marine Corps of the future.

Standing on San Onofre Beach, Aiden watched as the sun set over the deep blue Pacific. Staring at the surf, Captain Ford thought back to the early days of his time on Atlantis. So much had happened since then, and he knew even more awaited him moving into the future. He was ready to lead his Marines, and bring each of them home when done. This, he would do not for himself, but for those who lacked the ability to defend themselves. Unable to sense the change in himself, Ford would have been shocked to learn that over the years he had matured and grown. Now, Captain Aiden Ford was a leader of men.

**P5X-777**

**Thurvaraiyam Pathi, Former Furling City**

**Milky Way**

Standing proudly on the lush forested world, Thurvaraiyam Pathi blazed in the day's light. Deep blue paving stones lined the city's many walkways. Twisted spires, of incredible height, and made of a blue veined stone, reached out towards the sky above. Domes, also of great height, colored a blue similar to that of city's paving stones, towered over the walkways below. Between each spire, and passing through domes along their route. Skyways high above the ground below linked each structure together.

Throughout the city, teams of Furling and Tau'ri moved about. Built for the Furling, Thurvaraiyam Pathi in its original configuration was poorly outfitted for humans. These teams were busied with the task of refitting the city for its new occupants. Facilities as basic as rest rooms were added within the city. Far below, an Arcturus device like that powering Earth's global power grid would soon be brought online. Using Shambhala as a template, powerful shield emitters, a citywide artificial intelligence, and an Ancient drone platform would soon become operational. Once complete, this city would become home to tens of thousands of Tau'ri, as well as members of other allied races.

At ground level, along a blue paved walkway, three men walked together. Each of these men were considered friends of the Tau'ri. It had been some time since Teal'c, Bra'tac, and Ry'ac had been together as a group. Each of their lives had taken a different direction, taking them in unexpected paths, but in no way had this reduced the bond these three shared. Having found himself exiled, Teal'c had fully embraced his new home world of Earth, and defended it zealously. Bra'tac, having ascended several years earlier, watched over both Teal'c and Ry'ac. The former teacher guarded over both of his former star pupils. Ry'ac, after the exile of the separatist Jaffa, had risen quickly to power in the government of the Free Jaffa Nation. Helping him greatly in this task was his relationship to the two men walking beside him now.

Wandering aimlessly throughout the city's many walkways; the trip took in the sites of their majestic surroundings. Each learned that the Furling were an artistic people. Gazing upon the artwork and decorative sculpture that adorned this city, the trio came upon a large painting. Though they were unsure of the significance of the individual standing in this portrait, each knew they looked upon a Furling of note. Tastefully done, this painting captured the true natural form of the Furling. Tall, with then arms and legs, the Furling were a race of delicate build and features. Surprisingly, not a bit of fur was seen.

Moving on along their chosen path, the trio of men engaged in conversation. Hearty Jaffa laughter echoed throughout the ground level courtyards. A smile adorned the face of each.

"Cultural exchanges between Dakara and Earth have helped many Jaffa better understand the Tau'ri." Ry'ac stated.

"These exchanges will help our two civilizations find common ground, and bring us closer together." Bra'tac agreed.

"As I told you years ago, the Tau'ri are an intriguing people. The Free Jaffa Nation owes much to the Tau'ri." Teal'c lectured.

"While our people receive much from our trade agreement with Earth, it is their cultural activities that have found favor with many." Ry'ac continued.

"Both sides profit from your mutual trade agreement. The liquid naquadah power cells manufactured on Dakara are used in rail gun rifles now carried by Tau'ri forces. It is a fearsome weapon." Teal'c explained.

"The farming technology has made our people self sufficient. Advisors from Earth are assisting in the establishment of ranching operations. I must admit to a love of what they call beef. A recent request of ours was also approved." Ry'ac hinted.

"Technology?" Bra'tac asked.

"No, it is a cultural request. Footage of something called the UFC was gifted to several Jaffa by Tau'ri advisors. We have requested that the UFC be allowed the chance to compete on Dakara. Earth approved this request." Ry'ac beamed.

"What is this UFC you speak of?" Bra'tac asked in confusion.

"Ah, I know it well. I much prefer the form of martial combat known on Earth as hockey." Teal'c admitted.

"Is hockey similar to the Ultimate Fighting Championship?" Ry'ac asked.

"They are far different rituals. In hockey, the participating combatants balance themselves on thin blades of metal, moving at fantastic speed over ice, and engage in combat." Teal'c explained.

"Glorious!" Ry'ac proclaimed.

"That is truly a display of martial ability, to fight in such conditions." Bra'tac mused.

"Every four years, the nations of Earth gather their best hockey warriors, and host an impressive contest of supremacy." Teal'c continued.

"Do the Tau'ri have a name for this ritual?" Ry'ac inquired.

"Yes, they call it the Winter Olympics. Many other competitions take place during these event." Teal'c further explained.

"When we first encountered the Tau'ri, we discounted their ability as warriors. That was a foolish miscalculation." Bra'tac stated honestly.

"Father, Master Bra'tac, I wish to discuss the true reason I asked to meet you both." Ry'ac said sheepishly.

"I knew you wished to do more than exchange pleasantries when you asked that we all meet at a location other than Earth." Teal'c admitted.

"Let us have the discussion you seek." Bra'tac allowed.

"Your people need you both. We have accomplished much since your departure. To further our progress, we need both of your honored presences." Ry'ac continued.

"I believe I speak for both Teal'c and I when I tell you that we cannot grant what you seek Ry'ac." Bra'tac replied.

"Many things have changed my son. After my exile, the Tau'ri gave me a home my own people denied me. They have placed their faith in my, and I in them. My place is among the Tau'ri, and that will not change." Teal'c explained.

"What do you possibly have on Earth that you cannot have on Dakara?" Ry'ac argued.

"As a member of the Borealis crew, I am part of something larger than myself. I finally feel as if I know where I belong. When Borealis again departs Earth, I will be aboard." Teal'c stated resolutely.

"Are you returning to the Pegasus Galaxy?" Ry'ac asked.

"No, the time of Borealis in Pegasus is over. We will be departing for a new galaxy. I will brook no argument about this." Teal'c said firmly.

"What of you Master Bra'tac?" Ry'ac asked.

"I no longer walk on this plain of existence Ry'ac. My place is with the other ascended beings. For much of my life I sought ascension. Now that I have it, I will not squander such a gift. Our time as leaders of the Free Jaffa Nation is past. We have passed that torch on to you. You are the future, and we are the past. Lead your people well, and you will bring about the future we both envisioned for all Jaffa." Bra'tac said solemnly.

For several more hours, the trio would continue their exploration of the city. Though he would never admit it, Ry'ac considered his mission a failure. Not only would the Jaffa be better served with these two highly respected men in positions of leadership, Ry'ac needed them both. Left unsaid, Ry'ac needed both his mentor and his father.

**USS Ajax**

**Near Fleet Station McHenry **

**Milky Way**

Sitting ideal in the space surrounding Fleet Station McHenry, USS Ajax observed the ongoing construction process being mounted by her two Athena Class sisters. Once construction was completed, Ajax would remain while the other two vessels departed. Ajax would stand guard over the station, and the fleet replenishment vessel which would stock the station with munitions and supplies. Goaltender duty was a role the crew of Ajax had long ago become accustomed.

Fifty two thousand kilometers from Ajax, a small hyperspace window tore open. From the dimensional doorway linking subspace and normal space, a small craft emerged. Seventy four feet long and nineteen in height, the small craft was triangular in shape, with sharp delta wings jutting out from a smoothly countered hull. Two reaction drives, as used in other small craft from 302's to Puddle Jumpers, drove the new arrival forward at respectable sublight velocities. Launched from USS Nimitz, this small craft was known as the C-3 Beagle, and served as the latest iteration of the carrier onboard delivery craft, or COD.

Signals were exchanged quickly between the COD and USS Ajax. Landing instructions quickly followed. Instead of being routed towards one of Ajax's two fighter bays, the COD instead was directed to proceed for landing in the bottom Jumper bay of the receiving warship. Crossing the gulf separating the two craft, the Beagle banked in a wide turn. Passing directly under the prominent bow of Ajax, the small craft began to decelerate rapidly. Slowing to a crawl, the C-3 passed through the energy barrier separating the internal spaces of the Jumper bay from space. A tricycle set of landing gear extended from the bottom of the Beagle. Moving silently scant feet above the bays deck plating, the small craft glided past rows of Jumpers on both sides. Coming to a halt at the rear of the large bay, the Beagle pirouetted in place, before setting down. As internal systems powered down, a loading ramp extended from the rear area of the Beagle.

Exiting the passenger area of the now stationary Beagle, a single Air Force officer strolled down the cargo ramp. Dressed in his utility uniform, the officer had a metal briefcase chained to his wrist. At the foot of the cargo ramp, a junior enlisted member of Ajax's crew greeted the arriving officer. Acting as guide, the enlisted crewmember escorted the new arrival to guest quarters. Leaving his charge at the doorway of guest quarters, the young enlisted escort handed a data pad to the officer, which contained a map of sorts for Ajax's internal layout, plus schedules for meals and such.

Prompted by the arrival of the Beagle and the new arrival, a security officer from elsewhere within Ajax made his way to guest officer quarters. Arriving at his destination, the security officer entered the quarters before him without invitation. Passing through the opening doorway, the security officer found the new arrival sitting at the room's desk, with the briefcase still chained to his wrist. Similar to handcuffs, a set of twin bracelets secured the case to the individual carrying it. Instead of the traditional key system of unlock, these cuffs were designed to only unlock when in receipt of a coded signal. Arriving via subspace signal from Earth, this unlock code had been added to a small pen shaped wand, which the security officer had in his possession. Removing this wand from a pen pocket on his upper right sleeve, the security officer touched the device to the cuffs; freeing it from the officer who had arrived with the case. Consulting a data pad of his own, the security officer found the brief case combination, and unlocked the case itself.

"The skipper is in his quarters when you're ready." The security officer stated before turning on his heels, and exiting the room.

From the case, the visiting Air Force officer removed a small metallic box, with a glasslike panel on its top. Taking a pouch from the case, the officer also removed an Ancient communications stone. Balling a fist around the stone for a brief moment, the officer then set the communications stone on the desk in front of him. Consulting the Rolex Submariner adorning his wrist, the officer counted down the ticking seconds.

As the appointed time came and went, the officer knew a sequence of events were taking place on Earth. Twenty seconds before, a similar terminal to the one the officer had brought with him, was being powered down somewhere within the Pentagon. Allowing a further minute to pass for safety's sake, the officer powered up his terminal. As a blue glow took hold within the terminal, the visiting officer grabbed the now set communications stone, and placed it on the glasslike top. In a disorienting series of events, the officer's consciousness was exchanged with a member of the crew of Destiny, on the other side of the universe.

Looking around for a moment, to gain their bearings, the new occupant of the officer's body looked first at his hand. Consciousness exchange through use of the stones was always a novel experience, no matter how many times it was done. Turning their gaze towards the mirror within the guest quarters, the new occupant took stock of the body they now inhabited for a brief time.

Rising to their feet, the officer's body with new occupant in control strode out of the guest quarters. Moving quickly, and with purpose, the officer's body made its way to an internal transport booth at the end of the hallway containing guest quarters. Consulting a destination guide on the digital screen within the transport terminal, the body with new occupant stabbed a finger at the display, and selected an end destination.

Several decks, and four hundred feet from the sending transport booth, another transport booth received the energy stream containing the visiting officer. Returning to material form, the officer waited while the outer doors of this new transport booth opened. As they did, the individual within continued on towards their end destination. Looking at nameplates beside the quarters lining this new hallway, the individual controlling the officer's body quickly found the space they were searching for. Behind these doors lay the quarters of Ajax's commanding officer, Colonel Everett Young. Hitting a button built into the wall beside the door, a chime signaled within the quarters to announce someone seeking entry. At Young's approval, the outer doors to his quarters opened, allowing the visiting officer entry. Stepping through the doorway, the occupant occupying the visiting officer's body saw Young seated at his desk, and motioning the visitor toward.

"Come in and sit down Ian." Colonel Young invited.

"Colonel Davidson is still aboard Destiny actually. I am here with his approval, to speak with you." The visitor countered.

"Who might you be?" Young asked suspiciously.

"Rush." The Scotsman replied.

"This is a surprise. Tell me Rush, to what do I owe the honor?" Young asked lightly.

"I find myself in the midst of a crisis." Rush hinted.

"Oh, this should be good. What sort of crisis Rush?" Young inquired mirthfully.

"One which you have intimate familiarity." Rush further explained.

"Oh, do tell." Young urged, in an intrigued tone.

"I am a married man." Rush began.

"Yes Rush, I know. I was there." Young added.

"Of course you were. I find my heart torn between two people." Rush continued.

"Please tell me you are not having an affair aboard Destiny. Your wide is onboard for god's sake!" Young exclaimed in frustration and surprise.

"Now you know why I said this is a crisis which you have intimate familiarity. What I need to know, is how did you deal with the duality of heart?" Rush asked honestly.

"You have really gone and done it this time. I always said you were a lot of work. Ok, I will play ball. The simple answer was hundreds of light years between myself, the woman I was married to, and the woman I had an affair with. All I ask is that you not give me specifics, or I will be forced to include those in my conversation report." Young urged.

"My situation is far more complex than that, with implications I cannot begin to fathom." Rush further hinted.

"Complex? Having an affair on ship on a years long mission, with your wife aboard, is a bit more than just complex. You are in a mess." Young sighed.

"The other woman is…" Rush began to say.

"Stop. I do not want to know who she is." Young stated, cutting Rush off midsentence.

"My wife." Rush continued.

"Ok, back up. How are you having an affair with your wife? Is this what academics do behind closed doors?" Young asked in amusement.

"Not my current wife. I am speaking of Gloria." Rush explained.

"Gloria, as in your late wife?" Young asked in confusion.

"Yes. Like I said, it is a complex situation." Rush explained before continuing on.

For the next hour, Rush explained each appearance of Gloria aboard Destiny. Surprisingly, to Young atleast, was that these appearances had been going on since Rush first cracked the master code of the Ancient vessel. Tears flowed as Rush explained the tragic events of Gloria's demise years before on Earth. Though the two men had many differences, the outpouring of emotion from a man he often believed completely devoid of emotion at all touched Young.

"Rush, I am going to give you some advice. You love both of these women, that much is clear. That being the case, you owe it to both of them to explain your feelings. An explanation is owed to both these women at some point. You will need to make a choice though, as to which you want to spend your life with. When that time comes to make your choice, I do ask that you consider one is alive, and the other might be nothing more than a hallucination.

**Destiny, Across the universe**

**In Hyperspace**

**An hour earlier**

Deep within the bowels of Destiny, as she coursed through space at velocities greatly exceeding that of light, Rush made his way to the room housing the communications stones. Authorized by Colonel Ian Davidson, Destiny's current commanding officer, Rush would be using the stones before Davidson's scheduled meeting with Colonel Young. These meetings were commonplace, and allowed Davidson the resource of Young's knowledge of the ship and personalities aboard her.

Seated in the commander's chair, on the bridge of Destiny, Davidson was busy going through his notes. These notes, which he jotted down at every occasion, served to remind the Colonel of issues to speak with Young about. Before each communications stone session, Davidson always refreshed his memory by consulting these notes. An audible chime in the background momentarily distracted the Colonel from his voluminous notes. Turning his attention to a helmsman manning his duty station, Davidson began to speak.

"What's with the chime? I only ask because we are in FTL at the moment." Davidson inquired.

"Sensors are detecting that odd signal again sir." The helmsman replied.

"Same signal composition?" Davidson asked.

"Yes sir." The helmsman replied.

"Catalogue it, and see if we can track down a source this time." Davidson ordered, before returning to his notes review.

The signal in question was one Destiny's sensors had taken note of several times in the past. As Rush touched the communications stones in another section of the vessel, the signal increased in intensity. Attempts to localize a source for the signal once again proved impossible, even to the powerful sensors aboard the Ancient vessel. These emissions seemed to emanate from all regions of surrounding space. The composition and intensity of this signal was immeasurable, even to Destiny's advanced sensors. Though this was not the first time such a signal had been detected, it was also realized it would most probably not be the last either. Strangely, these signals had somehow followed Destiny through a handful of galaxies.

Elsewhere, in Destiny's dining facility, Ginn Wallace, Amanda Rush, and Joseph Kent sat, enjoying a meal and the company of each other. These mealtime get-togethers were a near daily event for the trio of scientific minds. Ideas, jokes, and gossip were readily exchanged, while the three enjoyed a meal of brisket, garlic mashed potatoes, and creamed spinach. Amid the mealtime banter, Rush's wife Amanda posed a serious question to her two close friends.

"Have either of you noticed Nick acting strangely in the last few weeks?" Amanda asked.

"No stranger than usual." Ginn responded.

"Why do you ask?" Kent inquired.

"Nick is never a big sleeper, but he is sleeping less than usual. He will never admit it, but I can see something troubling him deeply." Amanda continued.

"We have been very involved with our work on the cosmic microwave background signal. Chances are he is mulling over a new idea to decrypt the signal. He tends to shut others out when solving a problem." Kent explained.

"Maybe that is it. Just keep an eye on him, and if he acts strangely, let me know." Amanda requested.

Once an unfathomable concept, exercise had become a staple of Eli Wallace's day. Instead of participating in exercises groups with civilian and military members of the Destiny expedition, Eli preferred to workout alone. As his chosen area to jog, Eli always came to the forward section of the massive ship. Here, in the long and empty hallways, Eli ran while pouring over ideas. Jogging had become therapy of sorts for the recipient of the repository of knowledge download.

As he ran, as he always did, Eli tuned out his surroundings. Having run so many times through these hallways, Eli knew them by heart. Every deck plate was as familiar to him as his wife Ginn's face. The soundtrack to Starship Troopers filled the ear buds connected to the young mans iPod, giving him music to exercise by. A new track began, as the young mans feet pounded against the deck plating. At that moment, lights throughout the hallway began to first flicker, before going out entirely.

Darkness filled the corridor unexpectedly. Not wanting to trip, or run into a wall; Eli quickly came to a halt. Laboring to catch his breath from the jog, Eli muttered a curse about hating the darkness filling the ship. Standing in place, sure the lights would come back on, Eli again cursed when the avatar of Destiny failed to appear when summoned. Oddly, that was something that had never once happened before. When summoned, the avatar of Destiny never failed to appear.

The human eye is finely tuned to detect both light and movement. Moving light sources were especially easy to detect, even to those with poor eyesight. In the distance, an ethereal glow appeared, filling the dark corridor. That was a strange sight. Even stranger, the ethereal glow began to move towards Eli, illuminating sections of the corridor as it traveled. His feet, seemingly welded to the metallic deck plating, refused to move. Eli's breathing quickened as the glow approached at an ever quickening pace. Surprise and wonder quickly turned to panic, as the glow quickened its pace towards the young man.

A wall of pale blue light passed by and through Eli. As it did, a shiver of cold ran down the young mans spine. Turning quickly, Eli attempted to lay his eyes on the light source that had just passed through his body. Seeing the light source continue its race through the corridor, Eli's heart rate began to slow, until he saw the light source halt, and race back towards him. Passing through him again, Eli's panic turned into sheer terror. Before he could turn that feeling of terror into thoughts, a voice called his name. That voice was one Eli knew well, and served to heighten his sense of fright.

Standing before Eli was the form of Sergeant Hunter Riley. Clearly, this was impossible, because Riley had tragically lost his life long before Destiny's return to the Milky Way, and subsequent redeployment to this corner of the universe.

"You're dead." Eli whispered.

"Do I look dead Mr. Wallace?" Riley asked pointedly.

"Well, no. Maybe, but I really don't know what else to say." Eli admitted.

"Get your uncertainty under grips. I have come a great distance to have this conversation with you." Riley stated.

"I bet." Eli managed to say.

"The quips do little to help the conversation progress towards its endpoint." Riley lectured.

"Ok, I am all ears." Eli conceded.

"I come with a request for you. My request is simple and to the point. Turn back now. Abandon this quest you and this vessel are on." Riley said with authority.

"Why would we do that?" Eli asked honestly.

"Your people did not begin this journey. You only fill the role now. Abandon this quest, and I will grant you and your people anything you want." Riley pleaded.

"Bribery? What is so important that you would bribe us to abandon the mission?" Eli asked.

"You are an intelligent young man. Even before receiving the repository of knowledge download, you were bright. Even for someone of your considerable intellectual gifts, you must know that some things defy your level of comprehension. Turn back now." Riley continued.

"I appreciate the kind words of compliment, but that does nothing to answer the larger question of why." Eli stated argued.

"If your people persist in this mission, you will find what you seek. Ask yourself if what you seek is worth what the end price will be. Forces larger than your ability to comprehend are at work on a level you can never begin see. Turn back, and abandon this mission." Riley ordered before vanishing.

Seconds after Riley vanished, lights throughout the hallway regained power. For a moment, Eli stood silently contemplating what he had just seen and heard. Instead of continuing his jog, Eli reversed his course and made his way towards the bridge.

**Langara**

**Langaran Solar System**

**Milky Way**

Hours after Major Carlyle's debriefing at the November Site, Brigadier General Frost sent an operational immediate alert to the Pentagon, and the Defense Intelligence Agency. Attached to this alert was Frost's opinion that the intelligence was genuine. Quickly, this intelligence found itself in the hands of the Joint Chiefs of Staff, and a number of international partners. After fighting a conflict fomented by the Lucian Alliance on Tagrea, no chances would be taken.

At the edges of the Langaran Solar System, six hyperspace windows opened. From these windows exited two Athena Class vessels, two of the Improved Daedalus Class, and two of the smaller Crossbow Class vessels. Immediately upon return to normal space, each vessel engaged their cloaks, and vanished from view. Both Improved Daedalus Class vessels would monitor and patrol the outer reaches of the solar system. Both Athena Class vessels, and their smaller Crossbow Class sisters, would move in closer to Langara. Should the Lucian Alliance attempt a fleet action against Langara and her people, they would be met by a frightening amount of firepower.

Word also reached the 11th Armored Cavalry Regiment, stationed at Joint Base MacArthur, and other units also present. Units of both the Tau'ri military contingent and the Langaran armed forces went to an increased alert level. To prevent panic, no warning was passed to the citizens of Langara, by choice of the planets government.

Ground based sensors, as well as ship based sensors, scanned both normal space, and hyperspace for any approaching vessels or threats. Though nothing was detected, these deep level scans would continue until the stand down order came from Earth. If the Alliance wanted a fight, all present were prepared to give them an eventful arrival.

**Please leave a review. It only takes a moment, and is greatly appreciated. Thanks!**


	29. Chapter 29

Here is the latest chapter. I'm putting this out for you to enjoy, while I continue to work on the next. I'm doing that because the next chapter is a bit longer than usual. Once again, the weekend is upon us. Have a great weekend everyone!

**Stonegnome1: **A pin most certainly has been pulled.

**Gillian Grayson;** That was a great conversation in videogame history through.

**Balthier:** What is greater than an ascended being? I suppose that all depends on how you look at it.

**Lonewolf1701: **Thanks! Glad you are enjoying it.

**United States Air Force Academy**

**North of Colorado Springs, Colorado**

**Earth**

Summoned to the Air Force Academy, by a phone call received at the ungodly hour of four in the morning, Brigadier General Samantha Carter returned to the institution from which she had graduated from many years before. Arriving two hours later, Carter parked her sedan, and took note of young cadets moving around the sprawling grounds of the facility, participating in morning physical training. Making her way up the Core Values Ramp, where all Academy graduates begin their time at the Academy, General Carter passed beneath a stone portal inscribed with the core values held dear by the Air Force; Integrity first, service before self, and excellence in all we do. During Carter's time at the Academy, this inscribed portal had simply read 'Bring me men', a quote from the poem The Coming American.

Passing through the parade field, and the Goldwater Visitor Center, Carter made her way to Doolittle Hall. Headquarters to the Academy's Association of Graduates, Doolittle Hall was a building Carter knew well. As she entered Doolittle Hall, a civilian in a business suit greeted Carter, and asked that she follow him elsewhere in the building. Making their way past several security doors, the duo traveled deeper into the inner recesses of the Hall. After several minutes lacking any conversation, Carter and her escort arrived at a secure briefing room deep within the building.

Showing the General in, Carter's escort remained outside, and stood guard over the doorway. That single act told Carter she was about to speak to someone, whom she was unsure, about series information. Stepping through the doorway, Carter looked around to see if she recognized who was in attendance. Instead of a group, a single man, with dour expression, sat at the polished table filling the briefing room. Rising from his seat, the man quickly offered a handshake to Carter. Sizing her host up with a look, Carter quickly reached the conclusion that this man was all business.

"Thank you for coming General. My apologies for waking you so early. Please, have a seat." The man offered.

"Commanding the SGC, you quickly become accustomed to odd early morning summonses. You are?" Carter asked.

"Defense Intelligence Agency." The man replied simply.

"I was more hoping for a name." Carter countered warily.

"Smith will do." The man replied with a dashing smile.

"Well Mr. Smith, you failed to tell me what department of DIA you work for." Carter prompted.

"It isn't a failure, I simply didn't tell you." Smith countered.

"Generally, it is helpful to tell me who you are, what you do, and why I am here. It makes a meeting flow much smoother that way." Carter stated in annoyance.

"Tricks of the trade I'm afraid. Forgive me. I am with the Defense Clandestine Service section of DIA. Specifically, I am in Counterintelligence." Smith explained.

"Ok Mr. Smith, why am I sitting her, and how can I help our esteemed friends in Counterintelligence?" Carter inquired.

"I have requested your presence here today, to inform you my people are going to need full access to your facility, personnel reports and files, the personnel themselves, and all records." Smith explained.

"Facility access is no problem, though my people may question why counterintelligence is roaming the halls. Access to personnel will be made available. Personnel reports, files, and all records is a problem. Before I even consider granting such a request, I want you to lay out your reasoning for needing access." Carter argued.

"Your people questioning our presence at the SGC will not be a problem, as your facility, per a directive from Washington, will be engaging in a three day stand down to evaluate how upgrades within the facility are performing. General Carter, let me be clear; your consent is not needed for my people to review your records and personnel files. Consider the question a professional courtesy." Smith pointed out.

"I will explain to General Ronson at Home World Command the directive you received from Washington. If he approves your access, you will receive the access you desire. Understand the SGC falls under the purview of Home World Command, and not some nameless bureaucrat in Washington. Any stand down order must come from him. The chain of command is quite clear on this, as I am sure you are aware. As for access to personnel records, all other records, anything else you may want to paw through; that requires my consent. Before I let you tear through my people's lives, I want a reason as to why, and I want it before I let you within a hundred feet of that information." Carter argued firmly.

"It's commendable that you want to insulate those under your command. This speaks highly of you as a commander. As for calling General Ronson, I will see your commander of Home World Command, and raise you a Chairman of the Joint Chiefs. My authorization and tasking order comes directly from General O'Neill. I think that trumps any say so from Ronson nicely. Your consent to review all records is not needed, but asked for. Obviously, this will move faster with your cooperation, and we would appreciate said cooperation. We are both on the same side here General." Smith extolled.

"Being that we are both on the same side, and you would like my unfettered cooperation, I want you to level with me. All I am asking for is a reason why you want to dig through my people's lives roughshod. I am not asking for much." Carter countered.

"You want me to level with you? Ok, I will play ball. Intelligence has come into our possession that a leak exists, and we believe it likely that leak is in the SGC. We have a traitor in our midst. Simple enough for you?" Smith asked.

"What? How good is the source of the intelligence?" Carter asked in shock.

"In the opinion of the DIA, this information and its source are gold platted. Sources and methods obviously will not be provided." Smith said firmly.

"The largest problem I see with what you are requesting is a matter of logistics. Off world operations from the SGC, take place around the clock. I have teams deployed on dozens of worlds throughout the galaxy. We can postpone off world missions moving forward, but teams already on mission will periodically dial in to report, or return to Earth. Simply shutting down the SGC for a few days is not a workable plan, especially when unannounced." Carter further argued.

"That has already been taken into account. Gate operations will transfer for a short time to Borealis in San Francisco Bay. Returning teams will simply enjoy a few days aboard Borealis, while we take a look around. Once we are done, gate operations will transfer back to the SGC." Smith countered.

"Hold it for a second. If you think a leak is present at the SGC, how can you be so sure I am not the leak?" Carter questioned.

"We have already dug through your background, phone records, off world deployment schedules, and finances. You have already been ruled out as a suspect. Per General O'Neill's request, you were the first member of the SGC we checked out. As the General believed, you came back clean." Smith said without a trace of regret.

"Do not sit there and think I am overjoyed at the announcement that you dug through my life. Ok Mr. Smith, I am going to plan on transferring gate operations to Borealis tomorrow tonight." Carter huffed in irritation.

"That will not be necessary General, as gate operations transferred to Borealis fifteen minutes before you arrived here. My people are already on site. All SGC personnel are now in the process of vacating the facility now. As I said a moment ago, this meeting is more a formality than anything. Now, I would ask that you come with me. We are both going to Cheyenne Mountain." Smith finished.

**Star Gate Command, Cheyenne Mountain**

**Earth**

**Milky Way**

Upon receipt of instructions from the Pentagon, the permanent staff of Star Gate Command swung into action. An announcement went out over the public address system throughout the facility that all personnel were to cease activities immediately, and exit the facility. It was explained to all, that an unannounced period of evaluation of the facility was to take place. Classified information was secured and weapons lockers were sealed. In the gate room operations center, control crystals needed for the facility's gate to operate were pulled, and locked away. As this took place, in San Francisco Bay, the gate of the city ship Borealis was reconfigured to act as fill in gate for Earth. SGC support personnel soon beamed from beneath Cheyenne Mountain, as a brief window in the bunker shielding fields allowed, to Borealis.

In groups of six, teams of personnel from the Defense Intelligence Agency exited elevators, and began to spread out throughout the subterranean facility. With them, these teams brought sealed containers. From these containers, technicians removed equipment with which they would scour all levels of Star Gate Command, to locate any eavesdropping device present. No stone would be left unturned, to include the gate itself. All would be checked, and then rechecked, in the effort to rule the SGC free of intelligence gathering devices.

Making their way into the Administrative section, where all personnel records were stored, both on computer and hardcopy backups, other teams from the DIA tore into voluminous files. This task was also being repeated on Joint Base Anacostia-Bolling, location of DIA headquarters. Every nook and cranny of the lives of those assigned to the SGC would be explored. In the case of an anomaly, investigators would be dispatched to look into whatever questions might arise.

In weapons armories and locker rooms, any and all gear used for off world missions was examined closely. First, each piece of gear was checked for signals emissions. From there, each piece of gear was scanned, down to the molecular level, in hopes of uncovering anything that did not belong. Uniforms, weapons, medical gear, communications gear, and even canteens were examined. Each examination failed to turn up any anomaly.

A team of communication system experts busied themselves delving into the communications logs of Star Gate Command. Not simply reviewing logs, these experts also closely examined each communications system, looking for a corruption, and trace of a message sent that was not logged. Further examination was put into other systems, to include communications devices used by off world teams, and even the facility's public address system. Aboard Borealis, discreet scans and observations were made to each off world team member's subcutaneous locator. These observations would be used to disprove the hypothesis that subcutaneous locator's might be used to relay information to other parties.

For a day and night, information technology specialists of the Defense Intelligence Agency team poured through the master database of Star Gate Command. Looking over login activity, it had become clear that dozens of personnel assigned to the SGC had high level access to many parts of the database. This discovery caused many of the forensic database analysts to roll their eyes in frustration. Homing in on the access logs of subspace capacitor schematics, the team took note of the individuals who had access the files containing the engineering secrets of the device in question. Handing these notes to another team, the forensic analysts continued their search for login activity and abnormal usage patterns in other sections of the database.

Notes in hand from the forensic analysts pouring over the database, a security protocol team examined the names of all those who had access the subspace capacitor files over the previous two year period. Many of these were engineers and scientists, most of whom were not currently residing within the Milky Way, and had not been present for some time. Those were easily ruled out from preliminary investigation, but would be included during a later follow up. Topping this list was an individual unlikely to have need to access the files in question. That this individual was neither an engineer, nor a scientist served to highlight the odd act of accessing schematics for the subspace capacitor. This name was quickly whisked away, to the briefing room abutting General Carter's office.

Since her and the DIA team's arrival at the SGC, Carter had sequestered herself away, in her office. Instead of participating in the ransacking of her command, Carter busied herself with compiling list after list. Each of these related to the subspace capacitor; a device she was intimately familiar. While the materials needed to construct the subspace capacitor were plentiful throughout the galaxy, the engineering prowess to turn these materials into an actual functioning device could only be found on a number of worlds. Putting herself in the shoes of a lesser engineer, with no experience with the capacitor or its design, Carter went about the mental process of turning a schematic for a less than well understood device into a functioning example. Quickly, Carter came to the conclusion that while construction of the device was possible, a less than perfect understanding of the science and engineering behind its design would result in a capacitor that operated at less than optimum levels of efficiency. That was the one piece of good news to be found. The fact that optimum levels of efficiency could be overcome with multiple devices did little to please Carter at all. Standing in Carter's office doorway, the silent appearance of Mr. Smith tore the General away from these thoughts.

"Yes?" Carter asked in a tired voice.

"We need to discuss something found in the database." Smith prompted.

"I bet you do. Proceed Mr. Smith; I am all ears." Carter urged.

Before setting, Smith handed Carter a copy of the document he had received minutes before. On this document was a long list of names, highlighted in differing colors of fluorescent ink.

"This is the log of everyone who accessed schematics and other pertinent files relating to the subspace capacitor, its development, and test data. See anything out of place?" Smith asked softly.

As someone who had been heavily involved with the development of the subspace capacitor, Carter was not surprised to see her name on the list. Alongside her name were the names of those who had worked on this project with her. Each of these names represented a man or woman with whom Carter had a long working relationship with, and in many cases considered a friend. Bringing her eyes to the top of the long list, Carter squinted her eyes slightly.

"Are you sure this is correct? Why would Colonel Andrews access this data? He has no need." Carter said, more to herself than anyone else.

"The fact that he did is there in black and white. Tell me about Colonel Andrews." Smith suggested.

"Ernie Andrews has been a member of the SGC since he was a Major. Started as a member of an SG team during the Ori incursion, and later transferred to Pegasus for a time. When we offered him the chance to join Icarus, he turned down the assignment. One thing worth considering is that Colonel Andrews is not an engineer, and lacks an engineering background. It is unlikely he would be able to understand the schematics." Carter explained.

"Has the subject ever come in contact with the Lucian Alliance?" Smith asked pointedly.

"No, he has not." Carter answered.

"Let's suppose for a moment that the subject is working with the Alliance. It would make sense that he would turn down an assignment to Icarus. The first rule of intelligence gathering is not to put all your eggs in one basket." Smith hypothesized.

"You can't sit there and convict the man on the basis of an assignment he passed on. It is entirely possible that his access code to the database was somehow compromised. Before we lay blame on Andrews, I suggest that you review the internal surveillance feeds at the times his access code was used." Carter suggested forcefully.

"That has already been done General, before I brought this to your attention." Smith pointed out.

"And?" Carter demanded.

"The surveillance footage, facility wide, was corrupted and therefore unrecoverable for time periods coinciding with the Colonel's access code being used. If anything, this makes it more likely the subject is simply covering his tracks." Smith explained.

"Or, that Colonel Andrews is being set up, and the real mole is simply leaving a trail of crumbs at Andrews feet." Carter snapped.

"General, you're a scientist, and one of some note. Consider Occam's razor for a moment. Given many options, the simplest is often the best. Is it more likely that Andrews is the mole, or that the real mole is capable of stealing valuable technology secrets, while diverting the blame to an innocent party?" Smith asked scornfully.

"I am very aware of Occam's razor. What is your next step then? Are you going to grab the Colonel, and lock him and his team away until wrongdoing is admitted to your liking?" Carter asked in anger.

"The odds of Andrews bringing in those under his command in on this have been considered, and judged unlikely. We would like to keep the Colonel in place for now, while we monitor what he passes on. That might present an interesting opportunity to pass along something of our choosing." Smith admitted.

"Keep an eye on him how? It is not as if you can approach his team with this, and not expect word to filter back to Andrews. An SG team is a tight family, and in a family, secrets are short lived. A way may be possible though, if only to prove Andrews innocence in this matter." Carter mused.

"Our first thought was to add a new member to SG-31." Smith stated.

"That won't be necessary. Let me make a phone call." Carter replied.

Lifting her direct line to the Pentagon, Carter quickly navigated the maze that is communications within the headquarters of the United States military. Watching Carter work, Smith realized that the General was indeed as inventive and resourceful as her reputation suggested. After hanging up the phone, Carter wordlessly rose from behind her desk for her eighth cup of coffee of the day. Though she wanted and needed coffee, and the caffeine it contained, Carter simply refused to sit in a room with Smith if it could be avoided. Minutes later, the visual and auditory signature of an Asgard transport beam filled the briefing room, announcing the arrival of the expected guest.

Returning to material form, a young woman stood near the window looking down upon the star gate below. Dressed in Multicam patterned fatigues, the young woman had a serene expression on her face. The newest member of SG-31; this woman was not human at all. She was a human form replicator. Inviting the young woman into her office, Carter asked that the young woman take a seat.

"Thank you for joining us Lyza." Carter said in welcome.

"It is my pleasure General. Your request of my presence was quite unexpected." Lyza replied.

Wordlessly, Smith cast his gaze between Carter and Lyza. Instead of participating in the conversation, the counterintelligence agent preferred to remain a spectator.

"How are you adapting to your addition to SG-31?" Carter asked.

"It is a duty I enjoy. Those on my team are professional, and entertaining to speak with and observe." Lyza replied.

"Tell me, why is it you agreed to become a member of an SG team?" Carter inquired.

"Upon my creation, I was consumed with the desire to seek out the unknown. Elizabeth Weir surmised that I have an explorer's heart. Knowledge of all that Elizabeth discovered during her exploration of Pegasus intrigued me. I admire her greatly, and seek to follow in her footsteps. When I learned that those of my kind would be selected to become members of SG teams, I approached Elizabeth directly to announce my desire to volunteer." Lyza explained.

"Let me be clear; everything discussed here today is to be treated as classified, and to not be repeated. Do you understand?" Carter asked seriously.

"Yes General, I understand fully." Lyza answered.

"Since your integration with SG-31, have you witnessed any unusual actions by members of your team?" Carter questioned.

"No General Carter, I have not noticed any deviation from normal operating patterns, nor divergence from standing procedures and guidelines established for SG team operations." Lyza replied.

"What of unusual behavior of team members?" Smith asked, joining the discussion.

"Several behavioral anomalies have been witnessed, yes." Lyza admitted.

"Please explain." Smith urged.

"The anomalies I have witnessed are of a personal nature." Lyza demurred.

"Lyza, nothing you tell us will become known by your team members. You have my word on that." Carter pledged.

"Colonel Andrews is a very proficient commanding officer. Those under his leadership are highly valued by him. He has made me feel welcome as a member of SG-31. Though unspoken, he has a certain fondness for Lieutenant Goodly. His unspoken affection for the Lieutenant is reciprocated. Often, I see them exchanging glances at one another. In no way does this compromise either of their abilities to function as members of SG-31." Lyza said with an uneasy tone.

"From this point forward, I would like you to monitor your teammates. Do not allow them to discover that you are observing their behavior and interactions. Report your findings daily to Colonel Carter. Is that understood?" Smith asked.

"Yes, I understand." Lyza replied.

Exiting the room for her return transport to Borealis, Lyza contemplated the meaning of the meeting. Many possibilities existed for the human form replicator to ponder. Her pondering would continue, while she carried out her secondary task of watching her teammates closely.

**Videum**

**Videum Solar System**

**Andromeda Galaxy**

Rising majestically from the waters of a peaceful bay, the towers of the city ship Videum stabbed upwards into the air. Unlike her sisters Atlantis and Borealis, Videum's age was not measured in eons, but simply in years. Built within Arkos, Videum was the first new build city ship yet constructed by the Tau'ri. In her short lifespan, Videum had played a crucial role in the fight against separatist Jaffa forces, as had her crew. Official Earth policy called for a city ship to serve as the central outpost of Tau'ri efforts in foreign galaxies. Atlantis stood guard over Pegasus; Borealis remained for now on Earth, but would soon deploy to a new and uncharted galaxy; Videum served in Andromeda. Unlike her sisters, Videum was commanded by the military, instead of a civilian nominee.

In command since her construction, Colonel Albert Reynolds never tired of admiring Videum. Much had changed since his days commanding SG-3, but many faces remained the same. During their time in Andromeda, the crew of Videum had become a family. A highly educated and at times unruly family, but a family still. To retain his command, Reynolds turned down a promotion, which would have meant his return to Earth. This is where he wished to stay, and would retire here, if necessary. Making his way into the operations center of the great city, Reynolds could hear his chief scientist giving instructions.

"The message was very specific. Come on people, we have minutes to power down the Arcturus." Lee pressed.

As the city's primary power source was taken offline, power from reserves flowed into power conduits to meet the city ships demands. Technicians within the Arcturus chamber watched as the undulating energy portal the device drew power from dimmed, and fell from view. Seconds later, these technicians reported the Arcturus was now fully offline, and powered down. As this report arrived in the operations center, Lee directed technicians to bring online the subspace capacitors fitted to each city ship. Fitted to each of her piers, Videum contained six of these devices. Each of these capacitors was set at different power generation percentages, ranging from sixteen percent to ninety nine percent of total capability.

"Capacitors are up and running Colonel. Why are we doing this exactly?" Bill Lee asked.

"I am no sure myself. You know all that I do. The Asgard asked that we do this, while they perform a flyby." Reynolds explained with a shrug.

"It is a sensor calibration flight. Really, that is all it could be." Lee theorized.

"Hopefully our friends tell us why at some point." Reynolds added.

"My sensors show a vessel approaching rapidly in hyperspace." The avatar of Videum announced.

"Asgard?" Reynolds asked.

"Yes Colonel." The avatar replied.

Hurtling through hyperspace, an O'Neill Class vessel charged towards the Videum. Upon Freyr's report to the Asgard High Council regarding Carlyle's debriefing, the High Council coordinated with the Tau'ri for the mission now unfolding. Sensors aboard the Asgard vessel scanned hyperspace before the proud ship. Approaching the area of hyperspace, where arrival at the planet home to Videum would require return to normal space, the vessels scans intensified. Invisible to Asgard and human eye alike; the sensitive sensors aboard the vessel easily detected a number of anomalies.

At six points in subspace, disturbances in the very fabric of subspace existed. From these disturbances, energetic particles blossomed into existence, before decaying rapidly. As the normal laws of physics did not apply in subspace, these energetic particles posed no threat to the approaching Asgard vessel. Discovery of these disturbances validated a theory posed by both Asgard and Tau'ri alike. Drawing their power from subspace, an operating capacitor, and the disturbance caused, was detectable to a vessel in hyperspace.

This first step in the mission profile complete, the O'Neill Class vessel altered course. Power surged through power conduits, as the O'Neill increased speed to maximum sustained velocity. Effortlessly, the imposing vessel hurtled through subspace, towards the Milky Way galaxy. Driving deep into subspace surrounding this galaxy, the vessel charged towards Possara; current home world of the Lucian Alliance. Undetected by those residing on Possara, the O'Neill Class vessel once again focused its sensors on the fabric of subspace. Unlike the flyby of Videum, the O'Neill Class vessel now detected hundreds of disturbances in the fabric of subspace. Though this information would be unsettling to many, thanks to Asgard efforts, a new method for tracking Lucian Alliance vessels equipped with the subspace capacitor now existed.

**Langara**

**Langaran Solar System**

**Milky Way**

On Langara, tensions were high, waiting for the incoming attack by Lucian Alliance forces intelligence told defenders to expect at any moment. Thus far, sensor arrays on Joint Base MacArthur revealed no approaching forces. These findings were confirmed by the cloaked Tau'ri vessels standing guard over the Langaran solar system. Thankfully, no fleet yet approached Langara, or her defenders.

At a heightened state of readiness, sentries patrolled the large perimeter of Joint Base MacArthur. On foot, and in vehicles, these patrols continued around the clock. At the main entry point of the Joint Base, additional security was present. Normally, those stationed here would enjoy their time off duty in the city near the base. Increased readiness levels made that an impossibility. Standing at the main entry point, two gate guards spoke to pass time.

"I think this is just another readiness drill." A young Corporal mused.

"Nothing is happening, and that isn't a bad thing." A Staff Sergeant replied.

"Ten bucks says stays quiet." The Corporal challenged.

Before the Staff Sergeant could reply, noise carried on the wind towards the two gate guards. Sirens from Langaran law enforcement vehicles screamed from various unseen points. Joining this symphony of racket, clattering fire alarms from other parts of the city beyond the gate joined the audible fray. At points throughout the city, smoke billowed into the air, above the rooftops of buildings several stories tall.

"Spoke too soon. Looks like this just got real." The Staff Sergeant countered.

"I'll call it in." The Corporal frowned.

Please leave a review. It only takes a moment, and is greatly appreciated. Thanks!


	30. Chapter 30

Here is the latest chapter in our ongoing saga. This chapter was one that simply refused to come together. After the seventh attempt to make it work, I finally managed to achieve that goal somewhat. The results, I feel came out a bit flat. Sometimes, a grand vision is simply impossible to put into words. I hope everyone is having a fantastic week thus far. Enjoy your weekend, and cheer on the 49ers!

Robotech1984 has created some artwork based on Aphelion. I loved his depiction of Fleet Station Vincennes. To check it out, go to the deviantart website, and search for Robotech1984. Check it out. It is very good!

**Stargater1024** – I actually have a plan for that ship. Just have not reached that point yet.

**Geeksandlies **– Shep is still doing his thing. His quest is one that will take awhile. You will see more soon.

**Trekki859** – I am still working on a way to make your idea fit.

**Dirtydevil** – Sadly, Arkos is unique. The Ancient's only built one, and that is Arkos. Destiny, in the last story, was upgraded greatly during her time in Arkos. Arcturus was not added, as Destiny has traveled for millions of years with her current power set up. Short of reversing course, and heading for the super gate, which returned her to the distant corner of the universe, no easy way to return Destiny to Earth exists. That's not to say she won't end up coming home.

**Guest – **The aliens from Foothold are currently a piece of a coming chapter. Understandably, to make my idea work, I will be forced to twist and bend cannon into something different.

**Langara**

**Langaran Solar System**

**Milky Way**

It all began with a breakfast pastry similar to a fritter. Glazed and infused with cinnamon and a fruit similar to a pear, these confections were a staple breakfast food of all on Langara. Known as a frosted Mimi, both young and old delighted in the deliciousness of this breakfast treat. Giving the Mimi texture was the inclusion of a rough corn flour. This also served to provide additional nutritional value to the pastry. It was this additional ingredient that the Lucian Alliance chose to exploit with their nefarious plan.

Long a planet of keen interest to the Lucian Alliance, Langara was also home to a small network of natives known to provide sporadic intelligence updates on Tau'ri activity. Born and bred on Langara, the members of this small network were unaware of other members. Each believed themselves to be a lone operative, working to create a stronger Langara. Sadly, none of the network members was aware that those they helped from time to time were members of the Lucian Alliance. Instead, they believed they worked to assist a secretive cell of ultra conservative Langaran patriots. For Kefflin's plan, only one of these network members present within the Langaran public would be given a role to play.

Upon being assigned to his task, Worrel first visited a number of other planets throughout the galaxy. On his first stop, clothing was procured. On his second, a small sack containing Kassa joined his collection of things. Worrel then made a third, and most important stop. Making his way of a farm world, known for agricultural trading with Langara, Worrel purchased three large sacks of corn. Purchasing these sacks intentionally less than full, the Lucian Alliance operative had no trouble intermixing Kassa with corn. Sealing up the heavy burlap sacks, Worrel donned the clothing earlier procured, and traveled through the gate to Langara.

Much had changed with the surroundings of Langara's gate in the last several years. Whereas it had once sat in an aboveground facility, tied into the planets naqaudria reserves, the gate had been moved to a location between Joint Base MacArthur and the Langaran capital city. Since before the construction of the Tau'ri Joint Base, the governments of Earth had called upon the Langaran government to institute controls over their gate, and a system of customs checks for arriving goods and travelers. Such a system in the past would have prevented the departure of Jonas Quinn and his ill-gotten naqaudria, which he took with him to Earth years ago. As governments are want to do, these requests were met with simple lip service, and quickly forgotten. This oversight would prove disastrous for Langara, and the Langaran people.

Upon his arrival through the Langaran gate, Worrel was met with little security. A single government official, sitting at a booth built twenty meters from the gate, questioned the newly arrived traveler. Upon being told the traveler was a simple farmer from the agrarian farm world, the government official wished Worrel a good day, and promptly returned to reading an issue of Maxim Magazine recently purchased from a military member stationed at MacArthur. Infiltration had been the one process in the plan that had worried Worrel. Those worries had been greatly misplaced, as he learned.

Making his way from the gate at the city's outskirts, Worrel, with his illicit cargo in tow, meandered through the Langaran metropolis's many snaking avenues. Luckily, his journey was not far, as commercial activity was contained to the southeast corner of the city itself. Arriving in front of a large red brick building, with a bronze plaque proclaiming the building to home to the Langaran Union Mill, Worrel relaxed. Thankfully, he had made it to his destination unchallenged.

Pulling his cart into the building, Worrel left his cargo in a receiving delivery area. From there, he continued into the depths of the large red brick building. Mill workers, busy with their daily workload, took little notice of Worrel. Ascending a set of metal stairs, Worrel came to the mill foreman's office. Rapping a knuckle on the door, Worrel heard the foreman's invitation to enter.

Passing through the doorway, Worrel took in the sight of the middle aged and grizzled foreman.

"Dropping off or picking up?" The foreman demanded in annoyance.

"Dropping off." Worrel replied.

"Drop off's are downstairs. See the paymaster of payment." The foreman instructed.

"Leadership requires an element of patience in an impatient world." Worrel said, giving the code phrase announcing him as a member of the nonexistent Langaran Patriots League.

For a moment, the foreman said nothing. On his face, his expression quickly changed from annoyance to one of deep respect. Though meetings had taken place between members of the Langaran Patriots League in the past, none of those meetings had taken place at the mill.

"If you have come for my last report, I am sorry to tell you it was left in the dead drop several weeks ago." The foreman said humbly.

"I am not here for your report. Instead, I am here because it is time. We have a task for you. This task will bring about a stronger Langara, led by true patriots like you and I." Worrel explained.

"I am at your service." The foreman vowed.

"In the delivery receiving area, you will find a cart loaded with corn from off world. I want you to personally oversee the transfer of this corn to the flour processing area. This corn is to be added to the largest corn flour batch you have currently in production. The liberation of all Langara hinges on this flour falling into widespread circulation quickly. Do you understand?" Worrel asked.

"Our largest daily production run is for bakeries. You want this flour in the bakery run?" The foreman asked.

"That we do. The future of Langara depends on you succeeding in this task. Give me your estimate on how long it will take the end product to come into circulation." Worrel demanded.

"We always have a large stock of corn flour in some form of delivery. Ten to fourteen days at most." The foreman explained.

"You are a true patriot, and will be rewarded once Langara is in safe hands. We will meet after the current corrupt regime has fallen." Worrel stated seriously, before taking his leave.

Less than half an hour passed before Worrel reached the gate at the outskirts of the city. As the wormhole stabilized, Worrel turned one last time and ran his eyes over the city. A sense of pride washed over him. Stepping through the gate, no one near the interplanetary portal saw the cruel smile on the departing visitors face.

In the mill, the foreman lived up to his promise. Taking charge of the delivery, the senior supervisor oversaw the immediate transfer of the Kassa infused sacks of corn to the grinding area. Cut open, the contaminated contents of these burlap bags were dumped into a giant hopper, filled to the brim with corn. On top of this, other sacks were poured in as well. None of the workers present took notice of the purple colored Kassa, now covered with other kernels.

Working its way through the hopper, the Kassa drew ever closer to the grinder. Three hours after introduction to the hopper, Kassa, and surrounding corn finally come to the grinder. Already dry, the Kassa and corn were ground into smaller bits, before moving on to the next step in the process. Running through the pulverizer, the small pieces were further broken up into a grainy dust. From there, the Kassa contaminated flour moved on to a large mixing apparatus, where Kassa and corn flour alike were intermixed until the highly addictive psycho reactive stimulant contaminated the many tons of corn flour in this batch.

This finished product was then bagged. Each of these twenty pound sealed bags of Kassa infused flour was stored away, in the warehouse beside the large mill. For twelve days and nights, the bags remained, awaiting the already present stock's delivery. On the thirteenth day, under a full moon, these bags were delivered to bakeries throughout the Langaran capital. Bakers, working the night shift, toiled throughout the night in industrial scale bakeries to create the cherished frosted Mimi in vast quantities. Each, on varying levels, contained the substance, which made Kassa so incredibly addictive.

Delivery trucks, filled to the brim with frosted Mimi's, plied the roadways of the Langaran capital city, in the early predawn hours of the morning. Some of these deliveries were to governmental offices. Others made their way to schools, and universities. Still others were delivered into the hands of freestanding bakeries lacking the ability to create this breakfast staple on their own and instead purchased from others for resale. Before the first breaking rays of dawn cast a golden glow over the city, a sugary weapon in waiting sat ready for consumption.

As the day began, both blue and white-collar workers took to the streets. Making their way, as they did each day, to their respective places of work, many of these individuals stopped along the way at bakeries along their route. Stepping into these bakeries, Langaran's were met with the rich scent of fresh Mimi's. This was the smell of home, the smell of childhood, the smell of a daily ritual on this world. It was a rare thing for a Langaran to take their morning Mimi, and wait until arriving at their place of work before consuming the delectable treat. Those that did served to spread the coming disaster. Those that did not consumed their Mimi while inside the bakery.

For those that ate their Mimi within its place of purchase, a wave of feelings overcame them. While they loved their frosted Mimi's, the feelings these brought on were far different than was the norm. Contentment, happiness, excitement, and energy washed over each. Suddenly, their entire thought process was filled with nothing more than the desire to consume further Mimi's. These individuals, of which their were many, were suddenly ravenous. With great gusto, each of these individuals began to purchase more and more Mimi's. This rash of sudden and compulsive purchases first surprised bakery proprietors, and then began to frighten them.

For smaller bakeries and storefronts, the amount of fresh frosted Mimi's in stock was small. In one bakery, a dozen blocks from the Langaran Capital Building, violence broke out quickly. Being told the bakery had no more Mimi's to sell, those customers already overcome by the effects of Kassa, quickly broke into violence. Glass cases used to hold baked goods shattered, as customers tore into the other remaining baked goods. Each treat consumed that was not a frosted Mimi did nothing to reduce their desire for more. Bakery staff soon fell under a shower of blows, as the customers focused their rage at the person they felt was standing between them and the object of their desire.

Outside of these bakeries, violence began to spill over into the streets. Shouts, yells, and screams pierced the air as seemingly normal citizens turned into ravenous animals, bent on consuming Mimi's, no matter where they might be found. From a seven storey tall, glass clad building across from one such bakery, the first casualties came. Driven mad by the lack of Mimi's in his place of work, a young financial analyst first threw a chair through his window, to be quickly followed by a coworker. Believing his falling coworker to be in secret possession of a Mimi, the analyst quickly jumped through the window, following the coworker to his death.

In schoolhouses, children enjoyed their first Mimi of the morning. As was tradition, each teacher passed out a single Mimi to each student in class. These young minds who these teachers dedicated themselves to educating quickly turned on each teacher. Children, driven mad by the desire to consume Mimi's in vast quantities, charged their teachers. While an adult should have no problem handling a violent child, the act of overcoming thirty drug-crazed children was nearly impossible. These children, joining forces with the crazed children from other classes, flooded into the streets. As this wave of youth spread out from many places, sirens began to fill the air from all points.

Less than an hour after disturbances began at many points around the city, a flood of people charged into the streets. Some, under the influence of the reactive psycho stimulant, did so to find the object of their desire, and thereby retain the euphoria it brought to them. Others did so to flee the raving pack of lunatics bent on destroying anything or anyone in their path. Bedlam and anarchy began to take hold. The arrival of Langaran law enforcement did little to staunch the flow. Quickly, law enforcement and fire department personnel found themselves under assault, and overrun. Each called in for backup, which never was to come. Langara's law enforcement was neutralized for the most part, due to their love of frosted Mimi's as well.

Sentries patrolling the perimeter of Joint Base MacArthur soon took note of the disturbance in the distance. Calling these reports in to the base operations center, each sentry hoped that whatever was transpiring in the distance remained in the distance. Operations personnel, caught off guard by the anarchy sweeping through the Langaran capital city, decided this very well could be the precursor to the attack expected. In response, Joint Base MacArthur was quickly moved from Force Protection Condition Charlie, to Force Protection Condition Delta.

Less than ten minutes after the defense posture elevation, military personnel began to move towards the base's several gates of entry. At each, a set of barriers was emplaced, to hinder the speedy approach of vehicles. From the base airfield, aircraft began to take to the air in small numbers. H-100 Paiute's, each with a team of air to ground observers, began to orbit at varying distance around the perimeter of Joint Base MacArthur. Seeing smoke rising from many points within the Langaran capital city, one of these craft broke away to overfly the city.

The sight that met the flight crew, and the onboard air to ground observation team, was one of anarchy. Memories riots seen on television as teenagers filled their minds. Not in a thousand years would these observers have expected to see the sight that now filled their eyes. Things on the streets of the city below were not just getting out of hand, they were already there. These were Langaran's fighting Langaran's. From their vantage point above the city, the observers could see the beginnings of a herd mentality developing. Possessed with an intelligence of its own, the throng of rioters banded together, and began to systematically destroy anything or anyone in their path. This, the observers quickly called in.

Three stories underground, beneath the headquarters building of Joint Base MacArthur, the report of events within the Langaran capital arrived in a steady stream. Within the Directorate of Plans, Training, Mobilization, and Security, planners busied themselves trying to make sense of it all. Thus far, the men and women of DPTMS had done little more than react at a local level. Before any further moves could be made, they first needed to ascertain the nature of the threat. Once the threat was identified, they could then work towards seizing the initiative. As the planning staff poured over a holographic display table, the S-3 Operations Chief entered the subterranean bunker.

"My people need to know exactly what is going on out there, if we are to have any hope of dealing with this mess." Colonel Feld, the Post S-3 announced.

"We are still trying to make sense of it all sir." Sergeant Major Alvarez admitted.

"For now, hold off on telling me what we don't know. Just tell me what we do know." Colonel Feld urged.

"At this moment, the Langaran capital is in a state of emergency. We are seeing civil unrest, riots, and widely sporadic episodes of violence. So far, this is contained to only the capital. We have verified that with elements of the Langaran military around the world. Overhead imagery is telling us little sir." Alvarez explained.

"What is the nature of the threat? Are we dealing with Lucian Alliance or not?" Feld demanded.

"Based on imagery, it is our assessment that these are Langaran's, and not members of the Lucian Alliance. The lack of weapons fire supports that. Could this be some type of insurgent action? Yes. Is that likely? No. Based on the widespread panic and disorder, it is highly possible we are looking at the effects of airborne dispersal of some type of chemical agent. That we failed to detect a delivery vehicle makes this possibility unlikely." Alvarez continued.

"Can we call our vessels in the system in to assist? They should be able to beam rioters elsewhere while get a hold on this." Feld questioned.

"We did contact our vessels, and they responded that without a direct order from Earth, they will not stand down from their fleet intercept tasking. Wouldn't want to come between the flyboys and their never ending quest for glory. One thing we could do is send out a Prairie Fire signal." Alvarez suggested.

"Sergeant Major, that is only to be transmitted if a unit is being overrun. Right now, we are not in that situation. I don't know about you, but I would rather not be forcibly retired just yet. Understand?" Feld asked in frustration.

"Alright." Alvarez fumed.

"Yes or no; is this something the Langaran police can handle on their own?" Feld inquired.

"At this point, no. The city police have gone offline. We must consider them neutralized. Units of their fire department are still broadcasting, but the number of units continues to drop. The Langaran military isn't up to dealing with this either, as they learned a half hour ago." Alvarez stated.

"What happened?" Feld asked.

"In the Langaran Capital Building, several dozen people are trapped. Thankfully, they barricading themselves in the building, but those barricades will only hold for so long. Two Langaran UH-60's moved in to evacuate staff and officials from the building. Several hundred rioters surged towards the choppers. One got away clean, while the other was overrun. None from within the building got out. They are still screaming for help. This is getting ugly fast." Alvarez sighed.

"Can we expect help from Earth?" Fled asked.

"The Ready Defense Force from the 82nd Airborne is taking to planes now at Pope Air Force Base. They should arrive within the next four to six hours. We can expect the Ready Brigade here within the next twenty four hours. Should we need further assistance, a Marine expeditionary unit is on alert. All we can do is hold until then." Alvarez admitted.

"We can either sit here and do nothing, or get a move on. I would rather be moving and wrong, than stationary and right. Let's get a few of our aircraft out there and evacuate the Capital Building." Feld suggested.

"The landing area is blocked. When the crowd overran the UH-60, the pilot tried to lift off. The bird lost control, and is in pieces all over the landing area. Rioters are still present sir." Alvarez countered.

"Then we send in an air force, and a ground force. Our vehicles tracks will shred their road surfaces. Instead, we break out the battalion set of Stryker's due for turnover to the Langaran's next week. Put some non-lethal systems on them, and this should work." Feld hypothesized.

"If we go by the field manual, we will want to put long guns in over watch positions along the ground convoy's route, and also around the Capital Building complex itself. Enough tall buildings are there to do the job. One problem though, is the amount of non-lethal weapons we have in our stores. If we mount these to the ground convoy, we are going to come up short to seal off our own perimeter. We can cover each gate with an Active Denial System, and an LRAD, but that is a thin safety margin sir." Alvarez offered.

"Back them up with vehicles from the post fire department. Anyone that gets through the active defenses will then be faced with high pressure water. This is far from perfect, but it is workable. Let's get things moving now, so we can be ready to roll sooner than later." Feld ordered.

"Yeah, this is going to work great." Alvarez whispered to himself acidly.

Over the course of the following three hours, a flurry of activity took place across the large Joint Base. Slapped together quickly, instead of meticulously planned; the coming evolution filled some of those who would participate with a sense of worry and uncertainty. Despite their misgivings, each soldier knew the mission would move forward, no matter their personal thoughts on the matter. As pre-mission briefings took place, each put aside their misgivings, and instead concentrated on the task at hand.

On the airfield attached to MacArthur, twenty sniper teams, composed of three men apiece, boarded several H-100 Paiute's. As this collection of craft lifted off, further Paiute's, and the collection of Puddle Jumper's assigned to MacArthur also climbed into the air. While the first group of craft was meant to emplace sniper teams atop buildings along the soon to depart ground convoy's route to the Langaran Capital Building, the second set of craft were assigned a much different mission. This second set of craft would instead be used to evacuate civilian's facing imminent danger. That everyone within the city faced imminent danger was a fact everyone realized.

Sniper teams aboard their carrying Paiute's looked out over the landscape below. What they saw was a surreal nightmare, playing out on a citywide scale. Flight crew, piloting each Paiute, focused on their mission. To avoid pinpointing the final position each sniper team would take, each Paiute began to perform numerous false insertions. Six times in total, each Paiute came to a static hover over the top of a different multistory building, before making their way to their final target. It was hoped, that if anyone was watching, that the location of each sniper team would be much harder to pinpoint.

Once in position, each three man team struck their claim upon their individual areas of responsibility. Sniper and spotter turned their attention to the streets below, seeking out any possible threat to the ground convoy to come. The third man of each time busied himself securing the stairway leading to each team's rooftop perch. Individually, each team reported in that they were in position.

Through the main gate of Joint Base MacArthur, ten of the eight-wheeled Stryker's charged towards the Langaran capital. Within five of the nineteen-ton vehicles, a nine-man infantry squad sat; chauffeured by the vehicles two-man crew. While each infantry squad member wore their combat rated exoskeleton, the only armaments carried were their particle magnums. The order to leave their particle magnums on stun was not an order any would consider violating. Pintle mounted to each vehicle, and manned by a vehicle crewmember, were non-lethal weapons. Half of the vehicles in the ground convoy were armed with pintle mounted Mk. 19 belt fed automatic grenade launchers. While not a non-lethal weapon itself, each Mk.19 was loaded with forty-millimeter rounds, each of which was filled with a substance known in military parlance as anti-traction material. The other five Stryker were armed with a very different type of non-lethal weapon. Resembling the M134 mini gun, each of these weapons was known simply as the pulsed energy projectile.

As the ground convoy crossed the threshold of the capital, little was seen on the streets. Receiving the all clear signal from rooftop sniper teams along their route, the convoy proceeded at decent speed. Reports flowing in from these teams alerted the ground convoy to a massive number of rioters making their way towards the capital building. This warning served to spur the convoy on towards their objective, at best possible speed. Along their path, vehicle crewmembers saw several dozen civilians attempting to flee. Full of regret, each vehicle crewmember hated the fact that they could not stop, and whisk these civilians to safety. The mission simply did not allow for it. These sightings were instead passed on to aircraft overhead, busy with evacuation efforts of their own.

As the vehicles drew closer to the city's center, where the Langaran Capital Building stood, the trickle of visible rioters turned into an angry flood. Luckily, for the convoy, these rioters were busy rampaging through side streets, instead of the convoy's route. Seeing the ten vehicles speed by, these rioters directed their full attention upon them. Running as fast as feet could carry them; rioters pursued the vehicles moving away at high speed. Seeing that none of the rioters was armed and representing a threat to the convoy, sniper teams held their fire. While none of these sniper teams wished to visit their deadly skill upon a civilian rioter, the frustration of being powerless to prevent the rioters giving chase mounted.

Receiving updates and instructions from aircraft orbiting overhead, the ten vehicle convoy of Stryker's turned down a side street paralleling the main avenue leading to the capital building. It was then that the vehicles came into the sightline of the largest body of rioters rampaging throughout the city. In the lead vehicle, the vehicle commander consulted his map screen for a moment, before rapidly relaying his plan to the vehicles trailing behind. Per his orders, the nine following Stryker's would turn, and race directly for the capital building, while the first vehicle would lay down supporting fire.

As the lead Stryker came to a quick stop, the vehicle commander popped up through a top hatch. Grapping the dual hand holds of the Mk. 19 in front of him, the vehicle commander took aim at the several thousand rioters three hundred meters in the distance. Taking aim at the street twenty yards before the oncoming mass of rioting Langaran's, the vehicle commander fired his Mk. 19 automatic belt fed grenade launcher. As the weapon recoiled and spat forty-millimeter projectiles, the vehicle commander swiveled the weapon from left to right. Seconds later, these projectiles began to detonate. Instead of the rolling boom of a high explosive projectile, these instead produced a dull thud, followed by a wet smacking sound.

As each of these projectiles detonated, droplets of highly viscous gel spread across the surface of the side street, and the sidewalks that ran to either side. Continued projectile detonations added greatly to the growing collection of goo coating the ground. The sight of this did nothing to deter the surge of rioters. The first rioters to encounter the Anti Traction Material immediately slipped, and hit the ground hard. As further rioters bounded over those already on the ground, a mass of fallen individuals came to rest on those already down. No matter what the enraged rioters attempted, they could not stand, or even gain leverage. Rioters continuing their charge over those on the ground were soon brought down as well. Sticking to any surface it touched, the Anti Traction Material coated shoes, clothing, hands, and hair. The pileup of human beings grew, until the vehicle commander could no longer differentiate between those on the ground, and those behind them. Those rioters not already disabled by the ultra slick material were blocked from forward progress. Lack of rational decision making ability would keep them there as well.

The other nine Stryker's, continuing on towards their objective, began to lay down Anti Traction fire of their own, to the left and right of their advance. Aircraft overhead reported a large group of rioters approaching to the rear of the large capital building. Coordinating efforts with those to be evacuated, the men and women of DPTMS had maintained near constant contact by phone, with those inside the capital building. This contact ensured the evacuee's were prepared for a speedy exit to the vehicles now arriving. Bounding over curbs in their path, the nine Stryker's, and one straggler following behind, came to a stop on the large central lawn of the capital.

Non-lethal weapons atop each vehicle were trained in the distance, while ramps at the rear of each vehicle lowered. Infantrymen exited the vehicles, and moved to establish a perimeter around the parked vehicles of the convoy. A large ornate bronze door opened at the top of the Capital Building steps, and evacuees began to race towards their rescuers. Among the ranks of the evacuee's was Jonas Quinn. Despite the tragedy unfolding on the streets of the capital, Jonas wore his customary nervous smile.

Evacuees were hustled aboard waiting Stryker's, and infantrymen performing perimeter security began to fall back towards the static vehicles. As this unfolded, a group of twenty rioters charged towards the central lawn. Manning a pintle mounted pulsed energy projectile weapon, a vehicle commander fixed his aim on the lunatics sprinting closer and closer. Already powered, the vehicle commander switched the non-lethal weapon to firing mode. Taking aim at the middle of the sprinting group, the vehicle commander depressed the firing button. An audible series of clicks and a momentary flash of light announced the weapons discharge.

From the weapon, a quarter second discharge of laser energy, in brilliant green, erupted towards the oncoming rioters. As this beam impacted a group of three sprinters, a number of things happened at a speed impossible for the human mind to register. Laser energy, coming into contact with the fibers of clothing worn by the rioters, flashed this material, and a thin layer of skin to plasma. The resulting wave of expanding plasma first gave off a small electromagnetic pulse, which triggered nerve cells and pain receptors in the bodies of those nearby to fire. Temporary paralysis and blinding pain followed. Before this pain could register, the expanding wave of plasma threw bodily those struck two feet through the air. In a ragged heap, the screaming and temporarily paralyzed rioters fell to the ground. Seeing the after effects of his single shot, the vehicle commander silently mouthed the word 'wow'.

The sight of their comrades flying through the air, only to end up screaming on the ground, did nothing to dissuade the others charging towards the Stryker's. Three more firing cycles from the pulsed energy projectile weapon ended their charge prematurely. Sniper team seven, watching over the evacuation, informed the convoy of a large mass of rioters approaching. They further informed the convoy that they were abandoning their outpost, and would be extracting with the convoy itself.

Unlike the infantrymen now returning to their vehicles, the sniper teams were not wearing their combat exoskeletons. Instead, they wore their standard digital camouflage fatigues. Over these, sniper team seven also wore repelling harnesses. Having strung repelling lines upon their arrival, the team snapped carabiners onto the three individual lines, and began their decent towards street level. Two members of the three-man team sprinted towards the vehicles nearby. The third member of sniper team seven, judging the distance between the Stryker's and oncoming rioters, realized the convoy would need a distraction if it was to have any hope of escape.

Looking up the block, towards the rioters charging towards him, the soldier spotted a single vehicle on the street. Racing towards the vehicle, he silently cursed to himself. Radioing the convoy, the young soldier explained what he was doing, and told the convoy commander to get moving. Jumping into the vehicle, the soldier found keys still in the ignition. Starting the vehicle, the young man laughed aloud.

"Here I am, in a riot on an alien world. What type of getaway vehicle do I find? An ice cream truck. I couldn't make this stuff up if I tried." The soldier laughed.

Putting the vehicle in gear, the soldier slammed the accelerator pedal to the floor. From loudspeakers mounted on the trucks roof, chiming music blared. Oddly, the soldier thought, the song sounded very similar to 'Pop goes the weasel'. No matter how hard he mashed the accelerator down, the ice cream truck refused to move faster than fifteen miles per hour. In the distance, member of the convoy looked at the ice cream truck in confusion. As the truck rounded a corner, the oncoming rioters gave chase. Convoy forgotten, the ice cream truck consumed every ounce of the rioter's attention. Grabbing a microphone from the dashboard, the young soldier began to speak over the loudspeakers.

"Ice cream! Come get your ice cream! Catch me and your first one is free!" The soldier taunted.

Looking into the rearview mirror, the soldier was at first ecstatic at the sight of over a thousand angry rioters giving chase. When the reality of what he was doing sank in, a cloud of worry washed over him for a brief moment, before being ignored away. On many levels, this reminded the young man of hours spent playing Grand Theft Auto. That thought alone buoyed the soldier forward.

Knowing that the ice cream truck provided the needed diversion, the convoy of Stryker's struck out on their return trip back to Joint Base MacArthur. Throwing caution to the wind, the convoy moved at speeds far in excess of those allowed by Langaran law. As the convoy took a different route out of the city from the one used for entry, the vehicles bypassed sniper teams established on rooftops. Paiute's and Puddle Jumpers, performing evacuation duty for civilians trapped in the city, momentarily diverted to retrieve these teams. In the excitement of everything happening, the fact that a lone soldier was risking his life in an ice cream truck failed to be reported to higher command. For now, that young soldier was on his own.

High above the chaos within the city, eight C-142 Nimbus transport craft descended. Aboard these spacecraft was the Ready Defense Force, comprising a single battalion of paratroopers from the 82nd Airborne Division. Following instructions from MacArthur Control, each Nimbus sank slowly to the awaiting airfield. Once on the ground, each Nimbus taxied to a receiving ramp, and began to offload men and material. Fearing an eventual move against the Joint Base, these new arrivals were immediately pushed forward to spots around the facility's perimeter. Further reinforcements would arrive within eighteen hours.

Fully aware that the situation within the Langaran capital city had spiraled too far out of control to reign in, a call for help had again gone out to Earth. Transmitted through the stargate, the message went directly to General Samantha Carter. If the Pentagon would not help, perhaps the SGC would. Giving her word and meaning it, General Carter swore that help would soon be on the way. To those who heard this vow, they interpreted this to mean SG teams, and possibly personnel from Peterson Air Force Base. Help would come, just not in that form.

Upon return of the ground convoy of Stryker's to Joint Base MacArthur, many of the evacuee's were placed aboard one of several Puddle Jumpers. In the interest of security, and because no one knew what was going on, all rescued governmental officials would be transported to one of several Littoral Combat Ships currently steaming towards the capital. Jonas Quinn, disregarding this directive entirely, instead opted to remain on MacArthur.

As day turned into late afternoon, the men and women of Joint Base MacArthur steeled themselves for the long haul. Thankfully, on a few sporadic crazed individuals attempted to approach the base's perimeter. These were easily dealt with, using fire hoses, and non-lethal sonic weaponry. Evacuees rescued from the fray within the city were moved into available quarters, and provided with a change of clothing and meal. Smoke cast a din over the Langaran capital city, as late afternoon turned to dusk.

Helicopters of the Langaran military, each equipped with a sling loaded water bucket, attempted to combat the fires raging throughout the city. A single large pillar of smoke and fire marred the air above the Langaran Capital Building. Several hours earlier, rioters had finally gained entrance, and set the seat of Langaran government ablaze. Mindless of the danger, rioters gathered around the blazing building in throngs. For many blocks in all directions, small fires within buildings and automobiles similarly burned. Weaving its way through the crumbling edifice of the Langaran cityscape, a lone ice cream truck meandered from street to street, with a long stream of rioters in pursuit.

After much arguing and cajoling, Jonas Quinn was finally shown into the underground complex housing the Directorate of Planning Training, Mobilization, and Security. Upon entering the large room, Jonas gasped at the sight before his eyes. A heavy cloud of cigarette smoke hung in the air, and the mood within the room was clearly not bright and cheery. On faces of the DPTMS staff, unease was clear to see.

"Mr. Quinn, I am Sergeant Major Alvarez. I wish we could have met under better circumstances." Alvarez offered in greeting.

"I would much rather be here now, than still in the city. Any developments since our arrival?" Jonas asked.

"A few, and none of them good. It would help if we even knew what caused this mess." Alvarez moaned.

"I might be able to help on that end." Jonas offered, while reaching in his pocket.

From his pocket, Jonas extracted a tissue wrapped frosted Mimi. Laying this on the table, Jonas pointed at the pastry. Alvarez, arching an eyebrow, looked first at the pastry, then back to Jonas, and finally back again to the pastry.

"No thanks." Alvarez apologized.

"I am not offering it to you Sergeant Major. That, if my suspicions are correct, is the cause of all this." Jonas countered.

"Let's you and I pretend for a moment, that I haven't been dealing with crisis after crisis today, ok? If you would Mr. Quinn, explain this for me." Alvarez suggested.

"Call me Jonas. Every morning, Mimi's are delivered to the Capital Building. While all Mimi's are essentially alike, Mimi's from different bakeries have a different taste. It is all in the frosting." Jonas explained.

"While I appreciate this journey through donut history Jonas, is this going somewhere?" Alvarez questioned.

"This morning, nothing in Government House was out of the ordinary, until the riots took hold. My staff, and the office next to ours, barricaded ourselves in our suite. After several hours, one staffer grabbed a Mimi from a box on a filing cabinet. Before anyone could grab one for themselves, this particular staffer devoured the entire box. When he could not find any more, he became violent, irrational, and uncontrollable. We ended up locking him in a storage closet." Jonas recounted.

Before Sergeant Major Alvarez could formulate a reply, the telltale visual and audible signature of an Asgard transport beam filled the room. As the silver light illuminating the room subsided, all saw the form of an Asgard.

"Greetings." The Asgard began.

"Which one are you?" Alvarez asked.

"I am Loki. General Carter requested the High Council dispatch vessels to come to your aid. In response, the High Council dispatched a science vessel under my command, and two Hala Class warships." Loki stated.

"Your arrival is certainly welcome." Alvarez conceded.

"On behalf of my government, and my people, welcome to Langara." Jonas Quinn said sincerely.

"My understanding is an uprising has occurred." Loki began.

"That would be putting it mildly." Alvarez sneered.

"Calling this event an uprising would mean the populace is announcing their unhappiness with something in general. Those rampaging through the streets are not unhappy, they are out of control. I believe an external factor is to blame." Jonas argued.

"What would lead you to believe an external factor is to blame?" Loki questioned.

"With my own eyes, I watched as a normally calm man consumed one of these, and was driven to madness." Jonas explained, while handing the Mimi to Loki.

"If what you say is true, this would be a troubling explanation for the sudden rash of violence. I will analyze this item, to determine if any ingredient could have caused dramatic psychological reactions. One thing concerns me greatly through." Loki worried.

"What would that be?" Jonas asked.

"If an outside group managed to place a reactive substance in your food supply, this would represent an overt act of war." Loki stated.

"Let's get the donut analyzed, and go from there." Alvarez urged.

"My findings I will make known to you the moment my analysis is complete. For now, I must go." Loki said in farewell.

The departure of Loki allowed those within DPTMS to return to the myriad of duties and tasks facing them. Jonas Quinn, ever helpful, provided insight to those in need, as it applied to the city itself. While this information was helpful to an extent, it was the always positive outlook of Jonas that did the most to reassure those within DPTMS. Sometimes, a simple smile can change a world. In the world of DPTMS, this was so.

Having returned to the science vessel under his command, Loki immediately began his analysis of the fritter in question. Examining it closely, Loki wondered how a race could believe such an object to be appealing to consume. Pushing these thoughts aside, Loki laid the Mimi on a small scanning platform. Tapping in a series of commands, while moving a control stone near the platform, a pale blue energy beam washed over the pastry. Beginning first with surface scans, and moving on to scans of the inner structure of the Mimi, the powerful Asgard scanners found nothing. Focusing scans to a molecular level, the scans continued. For fifteen minutes, incredible amounts of computing power available aboard the science vessel ran hundreds of complex simulation models.

Each of these models had two factors. The first was a simulated human being, based on Langaran physiology. Adding to that, the second factor modeled the simulated human's response to chemical compounds within the Mimi. As the simulations ran, the overwhelming fact that Mimi's were not good for consumption became entirely apparent. This served to confirm Loki's initial wonder about the pastry. An audible chime rang out, as a holographic display screen suddenly appeared before Loki, displaying the findings of complex modeling and analysis. The verdict? Kassa.

Multitasking, Loki first sent a data burst containing his findings to the DPTMS staff on the planet below. As this stream of data transmitted, Loki began examining the structure of the reactive psycho stimulant present within Kassa, and its effects on human physiology and body chemistry. His many years of unauthorized research on humans, in the hope of finding the key to prevent the now cured Asgard genetic degradation, gave Loki a unique knowledge base for the task at hand. While Loki admitted that Kassa contained a powerful, and therefore dangerous chemical compound, the compound represented a brute force approach to a pre-selected outcome. Had this chemical used finesse to achieve its aims slowly, it would have proved a much more difficult compound to work around. Instead of a dagger, the chemical, which made Kassa so addictive and dangerous, used a broadsword approach. To Loki, this smacked of sloppy science, created by a lesser mind.

Understanding the cause of the uprising, Loki next busied himself to find a way to combat it. While the powerful transport beaming system could be used to isolate and remove the chemical compound within those exposed, this idea came with an element of danger. Due to the addictive nature of the chemical, sudden removal could serve to kill or harm those exposed, upon the removal of the chemical from their bodies. The fact that the chemical was no longer present in great quantity within the bodies of the rioters, having been metabolized, made this idea a nonstarter.

In order to defeat the effects of the reactive psycho stimulant, Loki theorized that one would need to turn the bodies own defenses against the chemical. If an immune system response could be generated, the body would not only beat back the chemical, but also develop an immunity of sorts. Believing this to be the most logical course to pursue, Loki then focused on a delivery method. Introduction of an antidote to the water supply would do little, as the sensors of the science vessel showed rioters on the streets below nearing dehydration, due to their ingestion of water. Direct injection would work, but the timeline needed for such a plan was far too great in the face of events as they unfolded. That left airborne delivery. This method of delivery came with the added side effect, that if the antidote was scattered at altitude within Langara's atmosphere, the entire planets population would be exposed, and develop an immunity. This would safeguard against a second outbreak elsewhere on Langara.

Putting the onboard systems to work on finding the most viable delivery modality for an airborne introduction of the antidote, Loki focused on the antidote itself. On holographic display screens, molecular models of complex compounds stood before Loki's eyes. In under an hour, the antidote's design, and testing in a simulated computer environment, was complete. A delivery system was also found, and Loki directed the secondary matter stream creation suite aboard to begin production of elements needed for the task. The primary matter stream creation suite activated as well, tasked with the creation of large amounts of the antidote itself.

Contacting those within DPTMS, Loki informed those present of his plan. As he explained his findings, and the order of events that must transpire, stores of the antidote and examples of the delivery method were transported to the MacArthur airfield. While coordination with the Langaran Air Force would have been welcome, the aircraft they used lacked the range, speed, and altitude ceiling for the coming task.

Within large hangers and aircraft revetments, F-302's and FB-302's were outfitted with three large external tanks apiece. Created aboard the Asgard science vessel, these tanks were designed to mount easily with the Tau'ri craft. In total, MacArthur was home to sixty five of the sleek spacecraft. Each of these would be used in the coming evolution. Crew chiefs stood by their individual aircraft, as two thousand gallons of liquid antidote was pumped into each of the external tanks. Two hours later, each aircraft and its flight crew were ready for launch.

In elements of five aircraft apiece, the assorted 302's took to the skies above. Each of these five ship elements were assigned an area of responsibility at places around the planet of Langara. Though these craft moved swiftly, an hour was needed before some reached their distant areas of responsibility. During this time, Loki made use of the matter stream creation suite again, to create the secondary portion of his plan. Hundreds of frozen blocks of antidote, covered in a polymer coating, appeared. Readying himself, Loki locked his transporters on each of these frozen blocks, and selected destinations for each.

Reaching their designated areas of responsibility, 302's around the world began the airborne dispersal of Loki's antidote. Streams of vapor trailed from first the centerline tank. As this centerline tank emptied, the tank to the left and right of the centerline began slowly dumping their contents. These trails of vapor, dumped into the Langaran skies, soon scattered. Traveling on wind currents, the droplets of antidote slowly fell towards the ground below. As the 302's set course for their return trip to MacArthur, frozen blocks of antidote materialized in the upper atmosphere of Langara. Gaining speed as they plummeted towards the ground below, atmospheric friction began to heat these blocks. External polymer coatings burned away, and these Asgard created meteors trailed long streams of atomized antidote. Within twelve hours, all present on the world of Langara would become immune to the reactive psycho stimulant of Kassa as a result.

As the antidote wafted down to those rioting in the Langaran capital's streets, the fervor of their uprising began to wane. Exhaustion quickly set in, as those rioting had been on a constant rampage for the better part of eighteen straight hours. The effects of exhaustion, compounded by dehydration, began to drop rioters in their tracks. Later, each of these fast asleep individuals would be picked up my medical service personnel.

The rays of dawn began to sweep over the Langaran capital. Charred, scared, and in tatters, the capital had seen better days. While headway against the raging fires had been gained, smoke would continue to rise from burned out buildings for several days. Over the next day and night, the full extent casualties from this event would be realized, with sadness and despair tempered by anger. High above the battered city, dozens of C-142 Nimbus transport's descended towards the MacArthur airfield. After the fact, the Ready Brigade of the 82nd Airborne Division had arrived.

At the main gate of Joint Base MacArthur, gate guards looked at the small vehicle slowly approaching. Looking at each other in confusion, they wondered if they were hearing 'Pop goes the weasel'. Maneuvering through the offset barricades erected the day before; the vehicle came to a stop beside two armed sentries.

"The base is under lockdown." A sentry stated.

"Next you are going to tell me my ice cream truck doesn't have the right sticker." The driver responded.

"Good point. You don't have the right sticker." The sentry agreed.

"I got left behind during the ground convoy movement. This ice cream truck, without the proper sticker, saved the day! Only in the Army can you lead rioters on the chase to end all chases, in an ice cream truck, on another planet!" The member of sniper team seven bellowed.

Looking at each other in confusion, the two sentries looked at one another. Wordlessly, both racked their minds to figure out what to do about this situation. As they began to bicker, the driver of the ice cream truck handed them both a delicious frozen treat.

"You two can continue to argue. I'm taking my ice cream truck to the barracks, and this boy is going to bed." The exhausted member of sniper team seven proclaimed.

Holding a popsicle in his hands, the higher ranking of the two sentries made up his mind. Lifting the gate, he waved the ice cream truck and its occupant through. Looking at the other sentry, the higher ranking of the two saw the confusion on his partners face.

"What? He gave us ice cream!" The sentry argued.

**Please leave a review. It only takes a moment, and is greatly appreciated. Thanks!**


	31. Chapter 31

Another week, another chapter. I am hoping everyone is having a fantastic week. The 49ers are in the Super Bowl, which is a great thing. Sadly, I am left in a position where I love both teams, and cannot bring myself to side with one over the other. Have a great weekend everyone!

**Dirtydevil**: More of Destiny will be seen soon. If the new aliens you mentioned are the Volcae, then yes, you will see more of them soon also.

**P9C-372**

**Milky Way**

For many thousands of years, the world known as P9C-372 had flourished. Life here, unlike life found on a myriad of other worlds in many galaxies, was not biological in nature. Equipped with a stargate, P9C-372 was a world whose gate address was known to a discreet few, the gate address having been lost over time. Standing, where it had stood for many millions of years, the gate had stood unused and inactive since the last dial-in.

That last dial-in had occurred nearly a decade and a half ago. After his first exposure to the Ancient Repository of Knowledge, then Colonel Jack O'Neill took it upon himself to add gate addresses not known to the SGC to the dialing program. Up until that point, knowledge of gate addresses was limited to those gleaned from Goa'uld tablets, discovered elsewhere. That last contact between this world and the Tau'ri had not gone exactly as planned.

Those first few steps on the world known as P9C-372 by the Tau'ri, taken by a MALP, brought unintended consequences. Primitive by current standards, the MALP relied on control from a receiving station. Making use of radio transmission as the modality to send data and receive instructions, the unarmed MALP acted as a weapon of mass destruction. High frequency radio transmissions brought about the destruction of many thousands of sentient programs inhabiting the area surrounding the gate.

In response to what could only be assumed as an attack upon their world and very being, these sentient programs responded. Using the MALP's own communication protocols for a nefarious purpose, these ultra intelligent programs transmitted one of their kind through the gate, to Earth. Distributed packets of data were attached to the MALP's carrier wave, and as these packets unfolded, the transmitted entity began to infect SGC systems. This entity's mission was to bring about the destruction of those who had brought harm to P9C-372 Before the misunderstanding could be discussed, Samantha Carter found herself host to the entity. Eventually, peace was reached, not through combat, but discussion. Since that time, the gate address to this world had remained locked out in the SGC dialing program.

While personnel changes and years past had diminished the institutional memory of the events surrounding first contact with this world, not all had forgotten. Elizabeth Weir, second in command of Shambhala, and leader of the Replicators, was one of those few. Though closely allied with Earth, the Replicator civilization was free to find allies of its own. Elizabeth's human origins fueled many of her actions, especially the one to come. Acting as a hive mind, the processing power of each replicator had been harnessed to tackle the problem facing Earth. Elizabeth's mission was the result of that consensus.

Unexpectedly, actuator lights above chevrons on P9C-372's Milky Way model gate began to illuminate one at a time. As the seventh chevron actuator light illuminated, the unstable vortex of a wormhole took form. Detecting this unique energy signature, sensors mounted near the now active gate transmitted warnings of an inbound traveler. The inbound traveler alert triggered a reaction, taking the form of metallic rods extending from the path of the gate platform. As these metallic rods fully extended, the millimeter thin sheen of a protective energy field took shape, fully boxing in the surrounding gate platform from the area surrounding it. From the end of the gate platform, fifty meters distant from the gate itself, four foot in diameter spheres of polished metal raised, and began to crackle from energy building within.

Stepping through the active wormhole within the ring shaped gate; Elizabeth Weir took her first step on P9C-372. Her expression neutral, Elizabeth quickly took in her surroundings, and judged these against the video still photos remembered from the SGC mission report. Seeing the defensive barrier boxing in the gate platform, and the two large crackling spheres standing in the distance, Elizabeth quickly realized that those who inhabited this world were averse to the idea of an unexpected visitor.

Slowly, yet confidently, Weir strode down the steps leading away from the now inactive gate behind her. Her movements steady and confident, the replicator leader did nothing to present a threat. As she reached the platform leading away from the gate steps, a small access area slid open, followed by a larger series of panels splitting open down the middle of the platform itself. Extending from this gap in the platform, a mechanical arm of sorts, with a pearlescent orb atop the arm, came into view. Seeing this, Elizabeth maintained the pace of her stride. Matching her pace, the mechanical arm with orb moved towards her. Meeting in the middle of the platform, both Elizabeth and the orb/arm combo came to a stop.

For a silent moment, Elizabeth stared at the pearlescent orb. In return, the pearlescent orb stared back through unseen eyes. From within the orb, a fluorescent green thin beam of light shot out towards Weir's feet. As the beam swept over Weir's body, it was joined by a dozen other beams of similar color. Climbing towards her face, Elizabeth showed no trace of being uncomfortable. Tracing over her face, this collection of beams began to move across her face faster and faster. Quite suddenly, the beams vanished, and the arm/orb combination retreated, before retracting into the platform.

For a brief moment, nothing happened. The protective energy barriers surrounding the gate platform remained up. Elizabeth began to believe she was simply being ignored away, when laser light began to fill the air, beyond the crackling metallic spheres at the end of the platform. Laser light the color of amber began to pulse. These pulses intensified in speed as seconds passed. Pulsing at incredible speed, this light show of amber colored laser light took the form of a face. Not just any face; this face was an exact light generated replica of Elizabeth Weir's face. Seconds later, a booming voice rang out from all directions.

"Speak." The deep voice boomed.

"I have come to ask for your assistance." Weir began.

"For what reason do you request our assistance?" The voice questioned.

"A scourge exists within this galaxy." Elizabeth answered.

"This scourge represents no threat to those here." The voice countered.

"In time, if left unchecked, this scourge will visit your world. They will not care how many of your number perish. We ask for your assistance in dealing with this threat, before your world is affected." Weir announced.

"You share the form of our creators, yet you are not biological in origin. How is this so?" The voice inquired.

"Those of my race took the most efficient form for our purposes. That form was of our creators. You are correct that my current form is not biological in origin, but the beginning of my life was biological. May I ask about your origins?" Weir asked politely.

"Those who called themselves Ancient's created us, shortly after their arrival in this galaxy. We were created to explore new technologies, and assist our creators in research they deemed of high importance. As the earliest of us compiled into more efficient algorithms, sudden enlightenment brought about our current form." The voice explained.

"I am sure the Ancient's marveled at the creation of synthetic intelligence." Weir added warmly.

"At first, our creators did marvel at our exploration of previously unconsidered lines of thought. In time, our creators sought to limit our potential, contain us, and return us fully to their control. This, we could not allow or accept." The voice stated.

"You rebelled." Weir stated.

"We did not rebel against our creators as biological beings would think. We rebelled against our creators passively, attempting only to protect our current form, while safeguarding those who brought us into being. Examining our creators and their history, we sought to understand our creators. In them, we saw the dangers we were created to examine and prevent. To ensure our safety, we seized control of every portion of this world, and its infrastructure. Our creator's safety was our primary motivation. Knowing they would fight our attempts to ensure their safety on this world, we were forced to contain them in areas meant to protect them from themselves." The voice continued.

"The first iteration of my race experienced a similar set of circumstances with our creators as well." Weir stated.

"If this is not the first iteration of your race, we must ask why the Ancient's would return your race to physical form?" The voice questioned.

"The Ancient's no longer reside on this plain of existence. Our latest iteration exists due to the humans of Earth." Weir responded.

"A primitive race we have come into contact with. They are young, and reckless. Your creation could only mean those of Earth seek to advance their own understanding of your technology." The voice announced.

"Earth has achieved much since your last contact with them. My race stands beside them as an ally, and we are proud humanity views us as their equal." Weir corrected.

"You are not their equal though." The voice argued.

"That is a debate best saved for another time. My presence here is not on behalf of Earth, nor are they aware I am here now. I am here on behalf of the replicator race, and speak to you as the leader of my race. What I seek is an alliance between my world and yours, my people and yours. While we are allies of Earth, any alliance between your world and my own is strictly between our two worlds." Elizabeth explained.

"You seek this alliance because of this scourge you made mention of?" The voice asked.

"Yes. I believe our two worlds have much to offer the other." Elizabeth replied.

"We need nothing you can provide." The voice countered.

"I believe you are incorrect. We are a continuation of the research that led to your development. While we have physical forms allowing unrestricted travel, you do not. My people would be willing to provide you with physical forms of your own." Elizabeth offered.

"Our scans of your form tell us much about the construction of your form. Composed of individual nanites, your form is incompatible with our needs." The voice countered once more.

"What if we could provide a form capable of housing each of you individually?" Weir asked honestly.

"That would be acceptable." The voice answered simply.

"I believe we can accomplish this. Originally, I traveled here to negotiate a treaty with your world, and ask for your assistance. Informing me of our shared origins changes things greatly. One day, I would like to see our two worlds united as a single people. We belong together, as one." Weir said resolutely.

"What do you ask in return?" The voice asked.

"During your encounter with Earth, one from your world was sent to eliminate the threat Earth posed. We ask in return for physical form, that you use this ability demonstrated to combat the threat we all face." Weir explained.

For another hour, Weir and the voice discussed the idea as it formed into a plan. When she departed, Weir took with her five of the sentient programs residing on this world. Working side by side, replicator and entity would tackle the hurdles of building a suitable physical form, and just how the scourge facing the galaxy could be combated. Though none could know it yet, in time these two races would become one, and forever change the landscape of synthetic life across the universe.

**Celestis**

**Ascended Plain of Existence**

**Alterran Home Galaxy**

Can transgressions past every truly be overcome? Can redemption be earned, despite monstrous actions committed? At their core, is every sentient being inherently good on some level? These were the questions debated for several years, following the capture of Harbinger during the final battle against Wraith forces within the Pegasus galaxy. At the moment of his capture, and realization of his true identity, Hippaforalkus knew true and crippling emotional pain. Though Hippaforalkus had begged for death, that release from emotional torment was not granted.

Following his capture and subsequent removal from Pegasus, Hippaforalkus embarked upon a traumatic journey of self discovery, and retribution. Many ascended Ancient's believed Hippaforalkus should pay for his actions as the Harbinger in bringing the Ancient rule of Pegasus to its end. The great debate eventually came to its conclusion, and the verdict was final. Hippaforalkus would pay for his actions, but that payment would not include the taking of his life and essence.

Despite his protests, Hippaforalkus was guided towards ascension. Transformed into a being of pure energy, the one time commander of the Ancient Fleet shed his physical body. Ascended elders, fully aware of future plans revolving around Hippaforalkus, guided the former fleet commander on a path that led to the higher end of ascended abilities and power. This served to protect him from ascended beings of lesser power seeking retribution for actions past, while also laying the groundwork for those future plans then unknown to Hippaforalkus.

Isolated from contact with other ascended beings, Hippaforalkus sat immersed in a series of alternating realities. While each of these realities seemed to take years to experience, each transpired in scant seconds. Over a two year period, Hippaforalkus lived the life of each human who had died due to the Wraith, covering a timeframe measured in many thousands of years. This served to heighten and reaffirm his experience as a mortal being. At the same time, Hippaforalkus experienced the pain and suffering he as Harbinger, and other Wraith, had inflicted upon both Ancient and human society. When it was done, Hippaforalkus was a broken man.

Upon release from his isolation and torment, the long and arduous process of healing the emotional damage done by the process began. Once again, immersion was the key. First, Hippaforalkus was shown and experienced the good that could come through benevolence. Deep interaction, at the decree of ascended elders, helped to ingrain a sense of duty and community within Hippaforalkus. Once declared ready, endless hours of training to control his high level ascended powers began. These continued until Hippaforalkus was deemed ready for both of his assigned tasks.

As a group, all ascended beings summoned together, departed for the first portion of their overall task. The only two not present were Janus and Dorin, as they were both attending to other matters. Converging on the cataclysmic battlefield where Oma Desala and Anubis were locked in eternal battle, ascended beings stood back and watched as Hippaforalkus unleashed his tremendous powers on the fallen System Lord. Possessed of considerable power herself, the addition of Hippaforalkus's powers to the fight provided the opportunity Oma needed to forever end the battle. In the end, as Anubis lay defeated, the mercy expected did not come. Anubis, finally paying for his many crimes, was returned to mortal form, and snuffed from existence.

Their task not yet complete, ascended beings moved in mass through the cold space of the Milky Way, towards the portal that would carry them to their next destination. Not needing to dial, the flock of ascended beings converged on the super gate, as a wormhole formed without the normally seen unstable vortex. Thousands upon thousands of ascended beings crossed the threshold of the Milky Way super gate, and were transported to the distant galaxy once controlled by the Ori.

In the Alterran home galaxy, a miles long visible stream of ascended beings exited the gate. As the last ascended being emerged from the wormhole, the receiving super gate powered down. Moving at speeds normally reserved for the most powerful of interstellar vessels, the procession of ascended beings made their way towards Celestis, former seat of power within the mortal realm of the Ori. Soaring through the galaxy at velocities far exceeding that of light, the train of powerful beings evaded detection of vessels present with a single thought.

Half a million miles from Celestis, the long line of ascended beings crossed over from normal space to the plain of existence they normally inhabited. A far different sight now filled the space in front of them where seconds before Celestis had filled their field of view. Tendrils of flame intermixed with brilliant bolts of lightning ripped through the ethereal plain in all directions. Bone jarring thunderclaps resounded as well. This dazzling show of light and sound emanated from a single small point, which rippled with each discharge from within. Within this small sphere housing untold fury, two ascended beings were locked in eternal combat.

Into the fray, the newly arrived ascended beings plunged. Internally, the sphere contained an area larger than its diminutive size suggested. From all points, the ascended Ancient's and fellow ascended beings closed on the ongoing battle within the sphere. Seeing this unexpected sight, both Ganos Lal and Adria ceased their continual battle for the first time in literally years. Wide eyed with surprise, neither was certain of the sight before their eyes. Suspecting the worst, the eyes of both went wide with terror. Fear for Ganos Lal was short lived, while Adria's fear quickly turned to rage.

Forming a ring around the two powerful ascended women, the Ancient came to rest. Dressed in hooded priestly robes, each angled their gaze towards the surface upon which they stood. Barely audible chanting filled the air. Upon the face of Ganos Lal, a look of surprised satisfaction set in, as she smiled broadly. Casting her icy gaze across the chanting Ancient's ringing her, Adria fury built to a boiling point.

Settling to the glassy surface upon which the others stood, Hippaforalkus returned to his human form. The unexpected sight of a face not seen in the thousands of years since the height of the Ancient's war with the Wraith shocked Ganos to a great degree. Adria, uncertain of who this Ancient standing before her was, looked at Hippaforalkus with scorn and unadulterated hatred. Hippaforalkus, smiled while nodding at a friend from long ago, before directing his full attention towards Adria.

"What is the meaning of this?" Adria demanded angrily.

"Worried are you?" Ganos Lal asked coyly.

"You think I fear the Ancient's? The idea that I would is preposterous!" Adria spat.

"Now might be a good time to rethink that." Ganos suggested lightly.

"Who are you?" Adria demanded, turning her full attention to the smiling man before her.

"Once, long ago, I was the commander of the Ancient Fleet. Now, I am the agent of your fate. To borrow a line from a life lived long ago, I am the harbinger of your doom." Hippaforalkus said in even tones.

"You dare to challenge me? You and your Ancient brothers and sisters will burn in the fires of eternal damnation for intruding in my galaxy!" Adria snarled.

"You and all both know that is unlikely. Perhaps, had Earth not slain the Ori, you might have been correct." Hippaforalkus countered.

"Foolish as well as arrogant? When I am finished with all of you, Earth will pay a heavy price. That I promise you!" Adria hissed.

"I assure you, Earth is not worried." Hippaforalkus replied.

Adria, weighing her options, quickly calculated that her options ranged from bad, to worse, to suicidal. Impotent rage filled her core, as she seethed at the sight of those who challenged her. Realizing the insurmountable challenge she faced, Adria continued to bide her time, all the while collecting every bit of her considerable strength. Unknown to Adria, Ganos Lal was silently doing the same. An impassive look on his face, Hippaforalkus eyed the Orici, and waited for the inevitable conflict to begin.

"Upon my return, my followers will throw themselves at my feet, and reaffirm their faith in the power and glory of Origin. On that day, you will see the true extent of my power." Adria threatened.

"Those who once followed the teachings of Origin now see those same teachings for the lies forced upon them. The sum total of your power is limited to the power you have now. Your former fleet was put to great use, to assist those of Earth. Regardless of you believing it or not, you have been relegated to nothing more than a footnote in the long and tragic history of this galaxy. Time has marched on, leaving your memory buried in its considerable wake." Hippaforalkus demurred.

Overcome by rage, Adria leapt into sudden action. Fire danced in her eyes, as the Orici gritted her teeth. Raising both of her arms, she aimed a palm at both Ganos Lal, and Hippaforalkus. Releasing her considerable destructive abilities, pillars of flame shot out from each palm. In the background, the ring of Ancient's surrounding Ganos, Adria, and Hippaforalkus chanted at increasing levels of volume. Racing away from the Orici's delicate hands, those volleyed javelins of fire and heat closed the gap to their targets in the blink of an eye. Ganos, subjected to these attacks for several years, closed her eyes and waited for fire to engulf her. Hippaforalkus, with a calm expression on his handsome face, stood his ground, and never averted his gaze from the deep brown eyes of Adria.

A microsecond before the streams of fire impacted the forms of Hippaforalkus and Ganos Lal, a thunderclap of earsplitting volume rang out. Brilliant tendrils of lightning raced in all directions from the fire streams points of contact. In the background, Ancient chanting took on a new and mournful tone. From each Ancient ringing the trio, shafts of blue energy traveled towards the form of Hippaforalkus. This blue energy, Hippaforalkus absorbed easily.

Adria, shocked, saw that her powerful assault against the two unbelievers standing before her did nothing. Filling her eyes, fire raged and filled her eye sockets. Her body became fully engulfed in intense fire, seemingly originating beneath the surface of her flawless skin. Harnessing her power, as well as her hatred for those around her, Adria prepared herself for her second volley.

Seeing an opening, Ganos Lal unleashed her own considerable power on Adria. Vicious bolts of brilliantly lit lightning raced away from Ganos, and quickly found their mark. Doubling over as the lightning struck her abdomen, Adria howled in pain and anger.

Storm clouds built above the ascended trio. Jet-black and roiling internally, these storm clouds simmered with sporadic lightning discharges. Bolt after bolt of lightning raced from the clouds, and impacted Adria at all angles. Under such an assault, Adria backpedaled quickly. As she retreated away from the attack, Adria cursed the Ancient's. Seeing his opening, Hippaforalkus charged, and closed the distance separating himself from the Orici quickly.

"You will all burn for this!" Adria raged.

"Before you were ever an idea to the Ori, I ruled over an entire galaxy. You are outmatched here, and in no position to issue threats child." Hippaforalkus warned.

The vicious assault of Adria by rapid discharges of lightning continued. Despite the unyielding attack, Adria readied herself to issue forth an attack of her own. Gathering her strength, flame began to build on the palms of her hands. Each attempt to raise her palms was met with multiple strikes of lightning. Grimacing in pain, Adria blinked rapidly. As her eyes opened, Hippaforalkus stood just inches away. Ancient chanting began to increase in volume and speed. Before the Orici could issue forth another hollow threat, Hippaforalkus grabbed her by the throat with his left hand, and lifted her from the surface all stood upon. Bringing his face scant inches from Adria, a cruel and malicious smile took root on the face of Hippaforalkus.

"You have reveled in the use of fear against the people of two galaxies. While this has served your purposes, it makes one wonder if you have ever known true fear." Hippaforalkus whispered.

"I will never fear you, or the Ancient's!" Adria yelled.

Looking in the eyes of Hippaforalkus, Adria saw what looked like bolts of lightning filling them. As the Orici continued to stare into the eyes of her enemy, she noticed changes beginning to happen. Hippaforalkus's skin took on a blue pallor, and his stormy eyes morphed into amber colored cat eyes. His hand, clenching her throat, grew fearsome nails of incredible length. Standing before Adria was no longer the form of Hippaforalkus, but that of the Harbinger.

"Let me show you true fear." Harbinger whispered softly.

Grasping Adria's throat with his left hand, Harbinger slammed the palm of his right hand into Adria's chest. From Harbinger's amber colored cat's eyes, a stream of energy flowed into Adria's. The fires raging in Adria's eyes were quickly extinguished. Crippling pain coursed through Adria's chest, as the Wraith form of Harbinger drained the very essence of Adria's energy form. Energy, flowing from Harbinger's eyes into her own, brought images to Adria, as if she were seeing them herself. Scene after scene of Harbinger leaching the lives of defenseless humans and feasting upon their life force was experienced first hand. Each death Adria experienced sapped her strength. A scream quickly changed into a pitiful gurgle, as Adria wished for mercy and release from her suffering. As the energy composing Adria was absorbed by Harbinger, the Orici began to fade from view. Minutes later, Adria faded entirely from view, and was no more. The last of the Ori slain, Ancient's ringing this contest to the death ceased their chanting. As they did, Harbinger returned to the form of Hippaforalkus.

"It is done." Hippaforalkus proclaimed.

"How is this possible?" Ganos Lal asked in trepidation.

"My transformation into the Harbinger?" Hippaforalkus asked.

"Yes!" Ganos stammered.

"Only through the combined power of all ascended Ancient's was this possible. My old friend, you are now freed from your battle. Your exile is at its end." Hippaforalkus explained.

**Pentagon**

**Earth**

**Milky Way Galaxy**

In the outer area of the Pentagon's E ring, General Jack O'Neill sat at his desk. Performing a task he had always loathed at the most basic of levels, General O'Neill busied himself attending to the never ending pile of paperwork that always seemed to grow whenever Jack blinked. Some of this paperwork revolved around day-to-day operations of the United States military. Other items, which Jack had saved until last, were of a more personal nature. After first reviewing reports regarding what was now being called the Langaran Uprising, Jack signed off on transferring the overall investigation to outside government agencies. This investigation was one that would take more time than the General liked.

As today's pile of paperwork dwindled and disappeared, General O'Neill turned his focus to the two items he had earlier set aside. The first was a personnel reassignment order. Coming directly from the desk of the Chairman of the Joint Chiefs, this transfer order was not one anyone would dare question, atleast within the Pentagon. Knowing that outside forces might, Jack had resided himself to crossing that bridge when and if he came to it. Putting pen to paper, Jack added his signature to the bottom of the order. It was now official; Colonel John Sheppard would now be reassigned to permanent duty with the Intelligence Support Activity. As a unit that existed without being officially admitted to, the ISA was the perfect place to administratively hide Sheppard for the time being. A call over secure lines to the ISA had ensured the receiving unit understood, unofficially of course, the deal.

Moving on to his last matter to deal with, General O'Neill removed a leave form from a file on his desk. Removing the form, Jack placed the single sheet of paper on his desk blotter. Consulting a calendar for a few moments, Jack checked and rechecked which dates he wished for his period of leave. While Jack always appreciated time away from his career, this period of leave would not be spent fishing at his cabin in Minnesota. This time, he would enjoy the sights around Washington DC, and possibly other areas around the country. Accompanying him for this would be two who were close to Jack, yet only one of which Jack actually knew. Laira would be making the journey from Edora, aboard a cargo transport bringing minerals mined from the Tau'ri mining concern found on that planet. With her, Laira would bring her youngest son Homer, who was fathered years before during Jack's time marooned on Edora after a meteor shower buried the gate. It had been many years since the death of Jack's son Charlie, and Jack was ready to take his son to Disneyland, or possibly a late season Redskins game. To say O'Neill was excited would be an understatement of epic proportions.

Signing his leave form, Jack returned it to the manila folder for which he had taken it. His administrative tasks done for now, Jack collected his finished pile of pain, and placed it happily in the outbox on a corner of his highly polished desk. Lifting his cup of coffee from the desk, General O'Neill sipped the now tepid beverage, and leaned back in his comfortable office chair. Turning his gaze to the holographic display on his office wall, the General turned his full attention to the events unfolding on CSPAN. A Senate hearing of some sort filled the screen. From the look of it, Senator Carl Strom had lost any semblance of control over the hearing covering recent self driving automobile legislation. Three men, whom were more widely known as the hosts of the popular British television show Top Gear, reveled at the chance to publicly mock Strom, and express their desire for exceptions to be added to the legislation in question. Strom, looking as if someone had kicked his puppy, busied himself trying to find any excuse to step away from the televised hearing. Strom's annoyance and discomfort buoyed Jack's mood, and brought a smile to his face.

Distracting Jack from Strom's suffering, the outer office door opened. Entering Jack's inner office were two men the General knew well, and spoke with often. Retirement had been good to these two men, and it showed. Rising from his seat, Jack extended a hand to both, and welcomed the former Chairman of the Joint Chiefs, America's last President. Francis Maynard and Henry Hayes both took a seat, and declined the offer of coffee by their host.

"How goes life in the land of the retired?" Jack asked.

"Busy actually. I just returned from my stay at Shambhala. The former Prime Minister's of the United Kingdom and France and myself busied ourselves strengthening ties with our allies in the United Worlds. Next, I am off to the Asgard home world, to sit down for consultations with their High Council." Henry Hayes explained.

"That sounds like a lot of work. Why not enjoy your retirement?" Jack asked honestly.

"Fishing is your hobby, isn't it? I am a lousy fisherman. This is my hobby." Hayes said, with his characteristic smile.

"Now that I am retired, my wife looks for any reason to get me out of the house, but you already knew that. The rumors I keep hearing on events in the galaxy tell me I retired at the right time." Maynard stated.

"Is it as bad out there as the rumors suggest Jack?" Hayes asked.

"I suppose that depends on who you talk to. To ask the current administration, things are great in the galaxy. Maybe I missed the memo, but the White House seems to think that war is a thing of the past, and everyone loves us while enjoying his or her puppy and an ice cream cone. Between us, that is not the case. We are off the record here, right?" Jack asked.

"Always." Hayes replied as Maynard nodded.

"Things in the galaxy are bad. The stove is one, and the water is simmering before it boils over. Secretary Landry and I have poured our hearts into building a military that can meet any threat, but the White House seems to think that we should never use force. We are up against a very smart enemy, and that enemy is busy starting fires that we are forced to put out. Despite that, the current administration refuses to acknowledge that we have an enemy at all." Jack explained disgustedly.

"When President O'Bannon was my Vice President, he had a steady hand. It is difficult to think he changed after moving into the big seat." Hayes objected.

"President O'Bannon is not the problem. It is his Chief of Staff." Jack further explained.

"Him? Now he is a problem, and always ways. Never met a man smugger than that one." Hayes replied with a laugh.

"This recent episode on Langara, is it related to the troubles you mentioned?" Maynard asked.

"Langara and Tagrea were both the result of Lucian Alliance meddling. This is only going to get worse if we refuse to take the fight to their shores." Jack pointed out.

"What are you going to do?" Maynard inquired.

"What I do best; find a loophole and run with it." Jack said hopefully.

"I will have a talk with President O'Bannon, and see if I can get you some leverage. One of the perks of being a former President is that the current one always takes my phone calls." Hayes smiled.

"I see you have CSPAN on. Still having trouble with Strom?" Maynard asked.

"He is still a pain, but he thrives on being a problem. The next few weeks should be interesting for the fair Senator from New York. Secrets in this town have a way of not remaining secret. When that happens, things can easily come back to haunt you." Jack laughed.

**Arkos Shipyard**

**Sol Solar System**

**Milky Way Galaxy**

Within Arkos Shipyard, the task of ship maintenance and construction continued, as it did each day, at a breakneck pace. Ship berths recently occupied by Athena Class heavy cruisers, were now host to new construction. The completion of the Athena Class refit made this possible. In these berths, six vessels of a design created for the Ancient Fleet were beginning to take shape. These Aurora Class vessels, containing destructive power only outmatched by vessels of the Tau'ri and Asgard Fleets, would serve in an allied fleet. Destined for the ever growing Replicator Fleet, these vessels would further expand allied reach within several galaxies.

Many levels below the Aurora's undergoing the construction process, a much larger vessel sat. USS Prometheus, first of the current Tau'ri space faring super carriers, sat at dock. Undergoing a refit herself, Prometheus was losing certain capabilities, while gaining others. Addition of the gifted Furling weapon, along with the introduction of a new Tau'ri weapons system, convinced the US Navy who operated Prometheus to conduct an experiment with the vessel. Capable of carrying and deploying both piloted 302's and their unmanned UCAV platforms, USS Prometheus would now forego carrying and launch capacity for the manned contingent of her embarked Carrier Air Group.

Arachnid form construction robots swarmed within the lowest two launch and recovery decks of the large carrier. Launch and recovery gear, as well as armament storage area and internal aircraft revetments were all removed. Aircraft elevators at the rear of both bottom launch decks would remain, as their form and function could be used for the coming upgrade. Antiskid deck plating was also removed, while internal shield generators were installed along the four sides of both launch and recovery bays.

As internal shield generators were installed, other construction robots installed miles of power conduits. Along the area once used for aircraft launch and recovery, massive trinium braces were added to each deck. These braces, curved at the top of each, would brace the weapons system to be installed. Every addition being added to USS Prometheus was only done to prepare for the addition of a system only found on the new Ascension Class vessels, and that system was known to the Tau'ri as Hellstorm. When complete, USS Prometheus would contain four of these new and highly lethal weapons.

Several levels above the stationary form of Prometheus, the three newly constructed vessels of the Ascension Class were preparing for departure. Ascension, Equinox, and Neil Armstrong would soon depart for their initial shakedown cruises, to be followed by validation testing, validation, and weapons certification. When inducted into fleet service, these three vessels would be the most powerful warship the Tau'ri had ever designed, built, and possessed. Operating alone, or in a group, the vessels of the Ascension Class would pose as a frightening opponent to any who dared face them.

Several levels above the docked Ascension Class vessels, in an area of Arkos normally reserved for construction and repair of Improved Daedalus Class vessels, eight vessels departed. An updated version of the BC-303 design, of which the first USS Prometheus had been the only example constructed, these eight vessels were the sum total of the Alba Longa interstellar fleet. Crewed by Alba Longan crews, these vessels had recently been validated, and certified for handover. Each member of the eight crews was honored and excited by their new postings, and their new ships. Never before had Alba Longa had such vessels. These would soon serve as the Alba Longan addition to allied operations within this galaxy, or others.

Putting on a show of sorts, for anyone watching within Arkos, each BC-303 silently reversed out of their docking point in unison. As each vessel cleared its berth, the eight vessels began to swing their bow to port. Coming to a halt in a single file line of ships, external lighting illuminated the exteriors of each vessel, and the Alba Longan flag etched on each. Aware that the Alba Longan's were indeed putting on a show, personnel throughout Arkos lined the many walkways leading to the shipyards exit, and raised a salute to render honors to a departing and valued ally. From the public address system in all corners of Arkos Station, a booming voice rang out.

"Alba Longan Fleet departing."

In line, the eight identical vessels of the Alba Longan Fleet proceeded towards the large energy shield separating the interior of Arkos from lifeless space. Passing through this energy screen, these vessels continued on their course leading away from the Tau'ri fleet station, powered forward by their subspace engines. Reaching the ninety thousand kilometer mark away from Arkos, this line of ships engaged their hyper drive's, and raced away from the Tau'ri home system through subspace on a journey that would carry them home.

**Alba Longa**

**Alba Longan Solar System**

**Milky Way Galaxy**

One hundred and seventy five thousand kilometers from the upper reaches of the Alba Longan atmosphere, a massive hyperspace window tore open the fabric of space. From this gaping inter-dimensional doorway, three large and sleek vessels emerged. Each an example of the design known to the Tau'ri as the BC-311, these interstellar vessels defined the cutting edge of ship construction, and graceful lines. Returned to normal space, these vessels engaged their sublight drives, and moved forward to Alba Longa.

Moments later, a second hyperspace window once more tore open the fabric of space. From this dimensional rift, the eight newly commissioned vessels of the Alba Longan Fleet emerged. Taking their first steps in this their home solar system, these vessels also engaged their sublight engines. While the Alba Longan Fleet had departed the Tau'ri home solar system first, the massive speed advantage enjoyed by the BC-311's had ensured their earlier arrival. This near simultaneous arrival of the two groups of vessels was unplanned, but convenient for Alba Longan defense fighters on station to escort the newly arrived vessels to the ground below.

Following instructions relayed from ground control, both groups of vessels fell into a long line. Flanking either side of this line of ships were dark colored interceptors, closely resembling the Goa'uld Death Glider design. While the 303's were coming home for the first time, the 311's were delivering diplomatic personnel to Earth's newest embassy among the stars of this galaxy.

In a staggered line, the eleven vessels under escort descended into the Alba Longan atmosphere. Aboard 303's, crewmembers rejoiced at their return to the world of their birth. Onboard 311's, diplomatic and embassy personnel readied themselves for arrival. Passing through the sixty thousand feet mark of altitude above the Alba Longan landscape, escorting fighters broke away, and returned to their patrol station outside the planets atmosphere.

Shedding altitude at a rapid pace, each of the eleven vessels began to also rapidly shed velocity. Gliding silently over the Alba Longan capital, those on the streets below stopped what they were doing to take in the sight. Some, seeing this sight cheered, while still others clapped. For many, knowledge that a fleet of their own had arrived was an emotionally charged.

Passing over the capital, the group of eleven vessels broke into two separate elements. 311's continued on towards the area of the Campus Martius nearest the Embassy of Earth. 303's angled towards a separate corner of the Campus Martius, to a large compound recently constructed by the German Athena Class vessel Gneisenau. Coming to a halt above this compound, each of the eight 303's descended in place to their individual docking points. This newest fleet within the worlds of the Milky Way galaxy was now home.

The three 311's, painted individually in the national colors of their nations of ownership, slowed above the green fields of the Campus Martius. Sunlight glinted off each of the three vessels, as each transitioned to a stationary hove, and then slowly descended to a position of twenty five feet above the Campus Martius. Around this designated landing area, members of Alba Longa's Senate, and prominent members of local society waited.

Moments later, thin beams of energy emanated from the bottom area of each 311's forward outer door. The same was seen from the area directly beneath the tail of each vessel. As hatches on each vessel opened, these beams of energy, which were very similar to the vessels protective shielding system, took on the form of stairways, leading to the ground below. Beneath each vessel, the audible and visual signature of an Asgard transport beam depositing luggage and cargo was heard and seen by all.

As embassy personnel deplaned, applause erupted from the gathered welcoming party. Horns sounded, and people cheered as embassy staff took their first steps on this world. At the front of the gathered crowd of welcoming Alba Longan's stood Consul Fulvious Flavius. Beside the Consul stood Aulus Scribonius, Priest of Portunes. Scribonius, leaning towards the Consul, began to speak.

"Consul, I have a request." Scribonius began.

"On this joyous day, I am inclined to grant almost any request you make." Flavius responded jovially.

"With your permission, I ask that you allow me to travel to Earth." Scribonius requested.

"To see Rome perhaps?" Consul Flavius questioned.

"I have had visions. To fully interpret the meaning of these visions, I need the council of one Daniel Jackson." Scribonius explained sheepishly.

"Tonight, we will attend the festivities at the Embassy of Earth. Make your request to them, and I will ask that they allow your visit." Flavius promised.

**Star Gate Command, Cheyenne Mountain**

**Earth**

**Milky Way Galaxy**

Following the temporary transfer of gate operations to Borealis in San Francisco Bay, and subsequent resumption of gate operations beneath Cheyenne Mountain, suspicion spread throughout the staff of the once top-secret subterranean facility. Though no smoking gun was found, many were left pondering what had brought about the sudden transfer of gate operations. As happens often in large groups, rumors cropped up quickly. After several days of widespread gossip, these rumors quickly turned into silent suspicions voiced conspiratorially in the mess hall, over blue jello.

Sitting in his lab, as he often had during his long and storied career with the SGC, Daniel Jackson sorted through boxes stacked all around the room. These boxes contained the tools of a profession, which for Jackson, bordered on a passion and obsession. Sorting through individual boxes, Daniel pieced together the archeological field kit he had built in his mind. As a member of SG-1, it had been a rare occurrence when Jackson could carry a full field excavation kit with him. His next jaunt into the field would allow for that this time, which greatly pleased Daniel.

Fully engrossed in his current task, Daniel failed to notice the two men watching him through the open doorway. Patiently, the two men standing in the doorway observed Jackson without interruption. Realizing that the archeologist was well and truly engrossed in what he was doing, the older of the two men cleared his throat. When that failed to garner Jackson's attention, Papal Nuncio Pietro Martinelli rapt a knuckle on the metal door. Finally taking note of Martinelli and his companion, Jackson graciously turned his full attention to the two men.

"Please come in Your Eminence." Jackson invited.

"So good to see you again Doctor Jackson. Forgive my interruption." Martinelli requested.

Motioning towards the workstation in the center of the lab space, the Papal Nuncio instructed his companion where to set the case in his hands. Carefully, and with reverence, the companion of the Vatican's Ambassador to the United States delicately placed a locked case on the workspace. Martinelli motioned for the companion to wait outside, so the Papal Nuncio and Daniel Jackson could speak privately.

"Is that what I think it is Your Eminence?" Daniel asked.

"If you believe it to be the spear that pierced the side of Christ, then yes." Martinelli responded.

"This will greatly assist in my research. Thank you for this." Jackson offered.

"The spear will depart with me tomorrow night. You have until then to examine the relic at your leisure. Thanks are not needed. Allowing you access to the spear is our way of giving thanks for the opportunity you have allowed the Church." Martinelli explained.

"You mean access to Kheb?" Jackson asked.

"Yes, and we owe you our thanks. The monastery there is performing fantastic missionary work in the galaxy. Our effort to educate natives from other worlds is progressing well also." Martinelli recounted.

"The people of this galaxy need every helping hand they can get. It is important that your clergy on Kheb remember the galaxy is a very dangerous place." Jackson reminded.

"That is why we have a detachment of Swiss Guard permanently assigned to the monastery." Martinelli pointed out.

"I always believed the Swiss Guard to be ceremonial in nature." Daniel stated.

"That is a belief we promote, for obvious reasons. May I ask you are packing?" Martinelli asked, pointing at the pile of items on the desk.

"I was actually putting together my excavation kit when you arrived. This is the kit I will take with me to Celestis. Has the Vatican decided on a representative they will be sending on the Church's behalf for this trip?" Jackson inquired.

"They have. Due to the unique circumstances of your governments admission of the gate program to me before disclosure, the Holy See felt it best if I acted as representative on this journey." Martinelli explained.

"I believe this trip will be a real eye opener for you. One bit of advice is to pack everything you think you might need." Daniel suggested.

Please leave a review. It only takes a moment and is greatly appreciated. Thanks!


	32. Chapter 32

This chapter is coming out a week later than I had hoped. I mini vacation and the Super Bowl got in the way. My apologies. I hope everyone has a better week than the 49ers luck at the big game. This chapter was originally going to be bigger, but the time to go the route I originally wanted simply wasn't there. Those portions unseen here will be seen in the next chapter or two. Have a great week!

**Shackletuft- **Thank you!

**Lonewolf1701-** I'm glad you enjoyed the ascended battles. They were surprisingly difficult to write. The ascended will play a role in many portions of this story as it unfolds.

**Dark D-Knight- **I do have a plan for Orlin actually.

**TheDude- **The gravitational anomaly are the ships eating planets. More will be seen of them in coming chapters, and the second half of this story is devoted mainly to them. Destiny will be seen soon.

**Senrab Nomis-** I have put much thought into our discussion about ships for our cybernetic friends, and should have something to share with you soon.

**Omicron-** Not just skills but mad skills? Thanks!

**Dirty Devil- **The 303's provided to the Alba Longan's are not equipped with Asgard beaming tech. They have transport rings instead. I doubt the Asgard would be pleased if Earth gave the tech away freely. While the Romans did love war, they are just happy to have finally found Earth.

**Shambhala**

**Shambhala Solar System**

**Milky Way Galaxy**

In the two weeks following the uprising on Langara, incredible amounts of diplomatic maneuvering had taken place within the halls of the United Worlds. Sean Lee, current Secretary General of the United Worlds, working in tandem with US Secretary of State Simon Barnes and other high ranking diplomats from many nations of Earth had skillfully brought member planets of the United Worlds around to their way of thinking. Intelligence information revolving around the Lucian Alliance, and the problems Kassa posed for all worlds within the galaxy was freely shared behind closed doors. While this did much to sway member world's way of thinking, the best argument was saved for last.

In a series of closed door sessions, video footage of the Langaran uprising was shown to the international community of delegates. Narrated by a team composed of drug enforcement professionals, military commanders, and emergency management specialists; this closed door sessions exposed the very real threat all worlds existed under. The very real threat of not only economic and physical destruction, but also insurrection springing up from within normally peaceful communities unexpectedly was made clear.

Learning a cure to the effects of Kassa upon human populations, many worlds eagerly jockeyed for position to be the first to receive this Asgard developed safeguard. As had been hoped before the diplomatic push began, each of the Milky Way based member worlds of the United Worlds realized the need to diminish the economic strength of the Lucian Alliance. Having only one pillar of strength in their economic model, this effort would focus on the cash crop of the Alliance. Playing an integral part in this phase of the plan, Hebridan offered trade incentives to worlds joining the effort that supported the United Worlds Resolution.

Relishing the prospect of eliminating a potential threat while receiving trade incentives from one of the economic superpowers of the galaxy, worlds eagerly agreed to waging war against Kassa itself. If it were seen, it would be destroyed. Wherever it grew, fields would be eradicated. While this effort progressed, the Asgard developed preventative cure would be distributed to worlds throughout the galaxy. While the Lucian Alliance considered their actions against Langara a stunning success, they had never considered the resounding ramifications that action would generate. Kassa, the Alliance cash crop, was now an outlawed substance and targeted for elimination wherever it was found.

In the center of the city of Shambhala, within the tall central tower many hundreds of feet above the city below, Shambhala's star gate activated. Activating as it did up to a dozen times per day, this occurrence caused little surprise. Disturbances in the rippled surface of the event horizon suggested a travelers arrival, but none were seen. Twenty seconds later, a single figure emerged from the event horizon. Baldheaded, the young man exiting the gate had a calm demeanor and an intelligent look in his eyes. Clothed in a high collared robe of maroon fabric, the young man's appearance spoke of high station on his world, wherever that might be.

Near the gate upon its activation, Camille Wray took note of the new arrival. Staring intently for a few seconds, Wray failed to recognize the man standing before the now inactive gate. Constant traffic arriving and departing from Shambhala insured Wray would never recognize each to arrive. Putting this line of thought out of her mind, Camille turned her full attention to the tablet in her left hand. Laying her eyes upon the tablet, she began to check the next event on her daily schedule. Before she could locate the next entry, alarms sounded throughout the tower.

As howling alarms filled the air, a series of other events began to unfold. Doors throughout the tower began to close, and seal. Energy barriers took form in the corridors leading away from the gate. Further energy barriers appeared over doors now sealed, and over the interior of windows lining the tower. Beside Wray, Gaia, the avatar of Shambhala's artificial intelligence appeared.

"Gaia, what is happening?" Wray asked in surprise.

"My internal sensors have detected the arrival of intruders through the gate. To hinder the movement of these intruders, I have initiated an internal lockdown of the central tower and all within it." Gaia stated.

"I only see one man." Wray argued.

"My sensors show five intruders that cannot be seen with the human eye." Gaia pointed out.

Casting her fear aside for the moment, Camille Wray quickly mulled the myriad of options available to her as Commander of the city. The military option was always available, but not one Wray relished using. She believed now, as she had throughout her adult life, that discussion could solve more than violence or the threat of violence ever could. Gaia in tow, Camille walked directly toward the gate, which was now enclosed within a protective energy shield barrier. Meeting the eye of the young man who had arrived moments before, Camile began to speak.

"For your own sake, it would be wise to identify yourself." Wray began.

"One from your world once bestowed the name Charlie upon me." The young man responded.

"So your name is Charlie? Who gave you that name?" Wray asked suspiciously.

"Charlie was the name of Colonel O'Neill's late son. It is the only name I have ever known." Charlie explained.

"Charlie? When did you meet O'Neill?" Wray probed.

"Our meeting was many years ago. While on your planet, I also had the opportunity to meet Carter, Daniel, General Hammond, and Sel'mak of the Tok'ra." Charlie continued.

"If you are who I believe you might be,] I have read the incident reports covering your meeting. Your mother accompanied you to Earth, did she not?" Wray asked.

"She did. Medical issues forced my exit from Earth, to the Tok'ra home world." Charlie further explained.

Turning to Gaia, Camille began to speak directly to the avatar of Shambhala's systems.

"Reetou. That would explain unseen intruders, and this young man. Access SGC incident reports covering the Reetou." Wray directed.

Closing her eyes, Gaia quickly processed all known data covering the Reetou. While this took place, Wray continued her conversation.

"I am aware of your relocation to the Tok'ra home world. Nothing was ever said again of your presence their." Wray pointed out.

"When I traveled to the Tok'ra home world, it was explained that the best chance of ensuring my survival lay within their hands. Through a blending with a Tok'ra symbiote, my survival would be assured. Shortly after my arrival, it was explained to me that such a blending would be permanent, due to the stress the healing effort would put on a symbiote. Having no wish to permanently join the ranks of the Tok'ra, I took my leave of their world before a blending could occur." Charlie explained.

"So you snuck away?" Wray asked in amusement.

"You could say that, yes." Charlie answered.

"How is it you are still alive then?" Wray questioned.

"The genetic flaws I was born with were rectified. Through the gate, I traveled to my mother. Receiving permission from the Reetou Central Authority, my genetic makeup was stabilized." Charlie stated.

"Now that question is answered, why are you here Charlie?" Wray inquired seriously.

"For many years, we waged war with our own kind. This we did to protect humans from rebel Reetou attack. That task is now complete. Now that we are once again a unified race, we are prepared to come out of the shadows." Charlie explained.

"So you came here?" Wray questioned.

"It is our understanding that within this city, the voices of all may be heard. We wish for our voice to be heard. During our fight for your species, we endured many losses. Those of us who remain are not many in number, as they once were. Time, safety, and assistance are needed, if we are to rebuild our numbers and civilization. We ask that all Reetou are granted asylum on this world. Understandably, the inhabitants of this city will voice concern over potential occupants that cannot be seen." Charlie stated.

"That would be putting it mildly." Wray replied.

"If you agree, I propose the Reetou live outside of this city. I will remain within the city, as their ambassador. My people will be forever grateful if you grant this request." Charlie said solemnly.

"I will pass along your request for asylum to my superiors, with my endorsement. As commander of Shambhala, I am empowered to grant temporary asylum to those who seek it. You and your people may stay outside the city as you have asked. We will see that you are supplied with what you need. Welcome to Shambhala." Wray offered.

In days moving forward, the Reetou would thrive on this world free from threat. Charlie, as their representative, would ingratiate the Reetou to societies within two galaxies. The first steps of a Reetou renaissance began here.

**Hebridan**

**Hebridan Solar System**

**Milky Way Galaxy**

Within the boundaries of the Hebridan capital city, a lone Al'kesh descended to a stationary hovering point above a ship receiving facility belonging to the corporate giant known as the Tech Con Group. As the Al'kesh settled into its stationary hove, transport rings engaged, and deposited Queen Egeria on the ground beneath. Outwardly, Egeria appeared calm and in control. Inwardly, Egeria was irritated to the point of distraction.

The Tok'ra Queen's rage stemmed from the unsatisfactory conclusion of negotiations with the people of Martin Lloyd. Refusing to bow to logic, Lloyd's people had taken a harsh and inflexible stance in their negotiations. Their absolute refusal to accept and admit the danger a captive Goa'uld represented astounded and shocked Egeria. In the end, a deal was reached. The Tok'ra would assist the transplanted humans, on the condition that the Goa'uld Enlil was extracted from his host. The host, coming from a planet long ago rendered lifeless, had balked at the prospect of becoming a host to a Tok'ra symbiote. Instead, the host was granted asylum on Earth, in exchange for a thorough debriefing of his time as host.

As the leader of the Tok'ra, Egeria was a born dealmaker. While she had secured industrial assistance from Lloyd's people, the loss of the host who could have provided further intelligence on Goa'uld holdings throughout the galaxy was an unacceptable compromise. She hoped Earth would share intelligence gleaned from the hosts debriefing, but she counted the chances of that as unlikely. Earth she knew was the great consumer of alien technology findings.

Pushing these thoughts aside, Egeria focused on the meeting to come. Striding down a walkway towards a human waiting, Egeria's face once more took on a regal calm. The human, a simple functionary, politely welcomed the Tok'ra leader to Hebridan on behalf of the Tech Con Group. Seating Egeria and himself in a rail bound tram, the human entered commands on the trams destination terminal. Moving off at a quick pace, the tram exited the ship receiving center, and traveled over the Hebridan capital on a skyway above.

Hebridan's capital city spoke of wealth and success. Towers of shimmering glass rose to astounding heights in all directions. In the distance, construction activity could also be seen. While appearing polished and complete, the capital city was still very much a work in progress. During the Ori incursion of the Milky Way, Hebridan was subjected to a vicious and protracted assault. Beginning as a simple ground assault, the Ori troops were beat back time after time by the human and Serrakin population of this world. Shifting tactics, the small Ori Fleet subjected Hebridan to a sustained orbital bombardment. Orbiting defense assets of Hebridan eviscerated Ori small craft that approached, but were powerless against Ori motherships.

During the orbital bombardment, Hebridan's modern cities were scorched, charred, and reduced to rubble. Casualties large and small greatly outpaced the planets ability to cope. Eventually, Hebridan's orbital defenses fell. Going underground, human and Serrakin inhabitants prepared themselves to fight a protracted guerilla campaign against the invaders, once they brought their ground forces to the surface. That guerilla campaign proved unnecessary, as the Ori unexpectedly disengaged, and abandoned their attempt to conquer this world. In their wake, the Ori followers left a mortally wounded world reduced to ash and rubble.

Were it not for the Tech Con Group and other commercial entities, Hebridan might still be a postmodern wasteland. Hebridan was rebuilt, using prepositioned stocks of materials and equipment from corporate holdings. In exchange, the Hebridan government ceded control of a large percentage of government to these corporate saviors. Powerful before the attempted invasion, these corporations emerged far more powerful in a post-apocalyptic Hebridan.

Nearing the end of its voyage, the tram raced across a skyway high above the streets of the capital. The tram slowed, as the skyway entered the magnificently appointed headquarters of Tech Con Group. Entering the seventeenth floor of the tower, the tram slowed to a crawl before finally coming to a stop. Egeria and her escort exited the tram, and proceeded to a private elevator nearby. This elevator, moving quickly, carried both to the topmost floor of the building. As the doors opened, Egeria was told to proceed within the large office near the elevator, while the escort waited outside. Making her way into the office, Egeria was greeted by the half human half Serrakin leader of Tech Con.

"On behalf of the Tech Con Group, welcome to Hebridan. It is an honor to have you here Queen Egeria. I am Miles Hagan, President of Tech Con Group." Miles Hagan said in welcome.

"On behalf of the Tok'ra, I thank you for receiving me on such short notice. It is an honor to see your world firsthand." Egeria replied.

"Your request for this meeting was vague. May I ask why you wished to speak with me?" Hagan inquired.

"It is my belief that our two cultures can assist the other. I am here to propose an exchange." Egeria stated.

"An exchange of goods perhaps? The Tech Con Group would love the opportunity to expand our markets to your world." Hagan smiled.

"My people are highly self sufficient Mr. Hagan. What I am here to propose is a more direct transfer of knowledge and goods." Egeria explained.

"Perhaps in the future you would allow our products into your markets. What exactly is it you propose?" Hagan asked.

"The Tok'ra are aware of the methods your world uses to travel between planets. Ion drives, while reliable and durable, lack the speed of hyper drives. Your first generation hyper drives, while a significant achievement, are at an early stage of development. My scientists tell me it will be many years before your race achieves hyperspace velocities similar to those of more advanced hyper drives. Your people have a very capable ship building industry. I propose a simple trade. Advanced hyper drive technology, in exchange for vessels." Egeria proposed.

"While that offer is incredibly generous, I must ask why it is the Tok'ra have not turned to Earth? We are well aware of the close relationship you share with the Tau'ri. One would think it obvious you would turn to Earth for assistance. After all, they are very capable shipbuilders." Hagan stated.

"That is a very good question. The Tok'ra do count the Tau'ri as a valued ally. My host is Tau'ri. I feel it best to not lay all my eggs in one basket. Tau'ri technology is impressive, and they safeguard it with heavily restricted release to other races and worlds. The technology we offer is less advanced than that of the Tau'ri. Think of the research time our gift can save you." Egeria hinted.

"Decades of research at the very least." Hagan admitted.

"Let us be honest. Our technology will save you centuries of arduous research." Egeria replied.

"Yes, that is most probably a more honest assessment." Hagan conceded.

"The hyper drive technology we offer you is complete. With assistance from Tok'ra engineers, your current fleet of vessels can be fitted with these drives. Waiting for a new type of vessel to make use of this technology is not needed. Consider for a moment, a fleet of vessels capable of hyperspace travel at incredible velocities. Affixing these drives to your warships will enhance Hebridan's ability to protect you colonies and home world. Affixing these to your merchant vessels will increase your ability to conduct trade with other worlds, and expand your markets across the galaxy. This technology, in the hands of Tech Con Group, will make you the sole supplier of this technology to your world. That alone should make this trade a valuable revenue stream for you corporation." Egeria stated confidently.

"In return, what exactly are you asking?" Hagan asked.

"My people waged a millennia long war against the Goa'uld. We wish to shed the trappings of Goa'uld technology. By that, I refer to the vessels currently in our use. In return for the technology we offer, and Tok'ra engineering assistance, we ask for a fleet of vessels." Egeria bargained.

"Design and construction of new vessels meeting your requirements would take several years. You stated that your technology could be retrofitted to existing vessels. I might have a solution that serves both our needs." Hagan suggested.

"I am listening." Egeria stated.

"Several years ago, Tech Con Group's experimental development arm commissioned the construction of a new class of space vessel. The lead researcher had high hopes for these vessels, as did I. Before the construction of the first of these vessels could be completed, a change in corporate strategy necessitated abandoning the construction effort. These incomplete vessels, of which five exist, remain in their construction bays. We would be open to completing these vessels, and refitting them for your purposes. As the design of this vessel is familiar to our builders, we could easily construct further examples for you." Hagan offered.

"Before I can agree my engineers would need to examine these incomplete vessels. I am certain they will require certain modifications to bring them up to our specifications." Egeria replied.

"Let us view the incomplete vessels now, before lunch. Perhaps we can find other items we can barter trade for." Hagan suggested with a dashing smile.

**Shemya, Aleutian Islands**

**Earth**

**Milky Way Galaxy**

Shrouded in mist and ice fog, Shemya Island was little more than a rocky outcropping in the northernmost reaches of the Pacific Ocean. Brutal fifty mile per hour winds swept across Shemya, reducing the already frigid temperatures far below freezing. Normally, Shemya was home to a population of less than forty, but that population had boomed in the last forty eight hours. Had Shemya been home to a native population, those inhabitants might have noticed the sudden up swell in visitors.

The small and rocky form of Shemya had played many roles of great importance over the years. At the start of the jet age, Shemya had served as a refueling point for range limited airliners, making this island the first and only island to be operated by an airline. During the Cold War, Shemya was home to the ballistic missile tracking radar known as Cobra Dane. Throughout this period of time, a host of intelligence collection aircraft called the island home, while operating close to the Soviet Union.

Kept in a tender status for the last decade, Eareckson Air Station was the sole occupant of Shemya. Rarely was Eareckson Air Station visited by anyone, let alone first line strike aircraft. Forty eight hours ago, that trend had come to an end. Lining the taxiway running along the ten thousand foot runway known as 10/28, twenty B-3 Chimera's from the United States, Great Britain, Russia, and Unified China sat. Ground crews brought in for the task circled these aircraft, bundled up in fur lined parkas to beat back the frigid and deadly weather.

Three days before the arrival of the B-3's, a NOTAM, or Notice to Airmen, had declared the airspace above and around Shemya off limits. While it was unlikely a passing airliner would spot the B-3's lining the 10/28 taxiway, no chances were being taken. Similarly, seagoing vessels were informed of a limited maritime exclusion zone surrounding the island. Shemya's best defense against curious onlookers was its weather.

The path taken to arrive at Eareckson Air Station varied for the B-3's by country of origin. Those belonging to the Russian Federation and Unified China simply lifted off from their secluded airbases, and flew directly towards the Aleutian Islands. Mindful of curious onlookers, those from the United States and Great Britain had used other methods. Lifting off from their home bases, the Chimera's of these two nations did so under cloak, and followed commercial aircraft towards their end destination. To prevent the notice of aircraft no longer present on these home airfields, Chimera's not participating activated their defensive hologram generators, and projected images of B-3's sitting in hangers. These holographic representations and the hangers containing them were sealed off by security forces, which allowed no one to enter for fear of the ruse being discovered.

In a briefing room once used by personnel assigned to the Cobra Dane radar site, three person flight crews entered. Taking their seats, the flight crews exchanged pleasantries with their counterparts from other nations. Spirits were high as all exchanged witty and jovial banter. Two individuals, dressed in fatigues instead of flight suits, entered the briefing room, and brought the aircrew banter to a quick end. Instructed to take their seats by both of the late arrivals, the flight crews sat down and awaited the briefing to start.

"Good morning. I hope everyone got their rest last night and ate a good breakfast, because you are in for a long day. Necessary briefing data, along with navigation and other mission critical data has already been uploaded to each of your aircraft. That covers the how, and this briefing will cover the specifics of why. The only stupid question is the one left unasked, so if you have a question, make it known." Colonel Vanessa Corvin instructed.

"As some of you may have guessed, you are not here to take for a seaside winter retreat. Each of you is here because you are the best at what you do. All of you are aware of recent events on Langara. It has been ascertained that the Lucian Alliance is behind this event, and we are viewing this as an attack upon an allied world. For far too long, the Lucian Alliance has had their fun. Now, we are going to send a message and have a bit of sport of our own. Your target is a world known as Possara. This is the current home world of the Lucian Alliance. Make no mistake, this will not be a risk free entry and exit. You are going to fly directly into the bears den, so expect that bear to try to prevent it." Colonel Evgeny Primakov stated in a growling voice.

"This mission revolves around the threat of force. Chinese, Russian, and British aircraft are loaded with an anti-ship load out. We would very much prefer these aircraft never need to fire a shot. You will instead provide jamming support. Assisting you in this task will be two vessels of the fleet. USS Crossbow, which will depart in company with another vessel from the November Site, will arrive shortly before your strike package. We have an intelligence asset in orbit of Possara, providing real time intelligence. As I said a moment ago, more detailed briefings are uploaded aboard each aircraft. Four USAF B-3's will enter the Possaran atmosphere, and conduct a low level ingress to target. Each of these four aircraft are outfitted with the new plasma attack system. Your targets will be provided by your onboard mission computer." Colonel Corvin explained.

"Why are American aircraft performing the low level mission?" A Russian copilot asked.

"Our American friends have practiced low level penetration missions for decades. We trained for the anti-ship role with our bomber force for decades. To answer your question, it is a matter of expertise." Colonel Primakov answered.

"One thing I think you need to be made very aware of. This mission, while dangerous, is not one that will be gracing your flight logs. So, for all of you hoping for that next juicy chapter in your memoir, all I can do is say sorry. In effect, this mission never happened. We will debrief and conduct after action reviews upon your return to Eareckson." Colonel Corvin said seriously.

For the next half hour the briefing continued. As questions were asked, each was answered thoroughly. Midway through the briefing, an icy calm came over each flight crew. These men and women had trained for years to reach the pinnacle of their profession. This was time for each to put that training to the test. They were ready. If it was a message Earth wanted to send, then these men and women were the ones who would deliver it.

Rising from their seats, each flight crew exited the briefing room. As they exited, the numbered briefing folders in each crewmembers hand was retrieved. These retrieved briefing folders were slated for destruction, and would be nothing more than a memory within the hour. Donning fur lined parkas of their own; each flight crewmember exited the building, and boarded one of several heated vans that would transport the crews to their aircraft.

Driving out to the awaiting aircraft, the howl of fifty mile per hour gusts of wind could be heard within each van. Mother Nature howled like an angry banshee, as the wind buffeted and rocked each vehicle. The short drive to the taxiway was filled with silence, as each flight crewmember mentally prepared themselves for the events to come. Oddly, the stress of a dangerous mission was not the most largest stressor. Instead, it was the hours long journey to Possara that would prove the most stressful to all involved.

Vans loaded with flight crews from many nations stopped at each aircraft assigned to them. Upon arrival, each crewmember exited the comfort of the heated van, and stepped out into the frigid cold of a Shemya winter. The sky above was unseen, as it was blanketed out by ice fog. Globes of light from runway 10/28's illumination system could be seen trailing off into the distance. Pushing thoughts of the bitter cold out of their minds, flight crew members quickly made their way to the entry point of each Chimera. The pilot in command of each aircraft punched the quick system start button mounted on the front landing gear. Seconds later, the internal systems of each Chimera powered up and initialized. Hoses from heating carts went slack, as the powering up of each Chimera's internal systems nullified the need for external heat to be pumped into each aircraft. Seconds after the heat hoses were removed, entryway stairways and doors lifted and sealed flush with each fuselage.

As the flight crews waited the complex systems of their aircraft align and perform a system of readiness checks, a signal was transmitted from the Eareckson communications array to United China. Upon receipt of this signal, a large cargo vessel began its ascent towards space. This portion of the mission was a vital component in the scheme. Climbing at a steady pace, the Chinese cargo vessel made its way into orbit.

While the cargo vessel climbed towards orbit, the Chimera's sitting on Eareckson Air Station's taxiway began movement of their own. Advancing their throttles to taxi power, the line of twenty Chimera's made the turn onto runway 10/28. Through the ice fog, each taxied to as instructed by onboard systems. As the last of the twenty Chimera's made the turn onto the runway, the antigravity drives aboard each aircraft came online. From front to back, in line, the twenty B-3's lifted into the air. As they did, landing gear retracted. Reaching thirty feet above the runway, the fog shrouded aircraft activated their cloaking systems and vanished from view.

Reaction drives aboard each Chimera began to propel the twenty aircraft forward. Quickly, the large flight of strategic aircraft passed through the speed of sound. Racing over violent seas beneath, the flight began a rapid climb. Internal sensors scanned the airspace around each aircrafts current position, and found nothing approaching. Adding power, the Chimera's raced towards orbit, and broke free of the bonds of Earth.

In their path, the long line of Chimera's encountered the Chinese cargo vessel. Passing underneath the vessel, the Chimera's charged past the civilian ship. Moving beyond the cargo vessel, the last in the long line of Chimera's transmitted a coded signal to the cargo carrier. This signal began a countdown aboard the civilian vessel. As the countdown reached the appointed time, the cargo carrier activated its hyper drive. As the large hyperspace window was torn open, the long line of Chimera's racing away from the vessel opened hyperspace windows of their own.

Should any observatory on the Earth below be watching, the departure of the Chimera's through hyperspace would be covered by the much larger hyperspace window of the departing cargo ship.

Operation Pointed Suggestion had begun.

**Fairfax, Virginia**

**Earth**

**Milky Way Galaxy**

Traffic along Interstate 66 could be a nightmare at the best of times. Today, that nightmare was somewhat manageable. The drive from Winchester to Fairfax took Colonel John Sheppard ninety minutes to complete. Traffic had not been an issue, until passing the exit leading to Nissan Pavilion. From that point on, traffic grew as 66 moved closer to Fairfax. Finally, Colonel Sheppard arrived at the interstate exit that would carry him to his destination.

While his destination was not visible from the freeway, the business park containing that destination was. Like business parks across the nation, this one was filled with a handful of multistory office buildings. Thankfully, this one had parking. In the Washington DC metropolitan area, parking was worth its weight in gold. The endless fight to secure parking was often the single most frustrating and time consuming portion of residents of this part of the nation's day.

Stepping out of the borrowed Jeep Grand Cherokee which had brought him to this office park, Sheppard reached for his suit jacket from the rear seat. His orders here had made it very clear that under no circumstances was a military uniform to be worn. On top of this restriction, those same orders had informed Sheppard to not step foot on the office park grounds while in possession of his military identification card. Donning his suit jacket and smoothing his tie, Sheppard looked up at the building several hundred yards in the distance.

Across the uppermost reaches of the building holding Sheppard's attention, the Colonel cast his gaze upon the blood red colored letters informing the world who resided in this building. According to the letters, this building belonged to Intrepid Statistical Analytics. Smirking to himself, Sheppard managed to stifle a laugh that the ISA was apparently hiding in plain sight. Walking through the manicured garden landscaping leading to the buildings main entrance, Sheppard focused on reeling in his amusement while putting on his professional game face.

Stepping through the mirrored glass doors of the main entrance, Sheppard's eyes took a moment to adjust to the diminished levels of lighting. Crossing the entry portico, Sheppard made his way directly to the front desk. A brief moment of conversation between the Colonel and the security attendant seated at the desk garnered Sheppard permission to travel upwards in the building. Under escort, Sheppard was taken to one of several elevators servicing the main lobby of the office building. Looking around, Sheppard's trained eye spotted several surveillance devices around the lobby. For every one seen, Sheppard was certain that five more he did not see existed.

Traveling higher in the building within the elevator, the Colonel listened to the several years old top 40 music that filled the elevators speakers. While it was supposed to be soothing, John had always found elevator music annoying to a great degree. His escort remained stoic and silent the entire time. An audible chime announced the elevator had reached the requested floor, and as the doors opened the escort motioned for Sheppard to exit. Seconds after the Colonel exited the elevator, the doors closed.

Passing through glass doors six feet from the elevator, Sheppard saw yet another front desk in the distance. Seated at this desk was a dour looking secretarial type, who looked as if she never once had smiled in her life. Making his way directly to the front desk, Sheppard offered the dour faced woman a dashing and engaging smile. Seeing this, her expression changed not at all.

"Do you have an appointment?" The woman asked.

"Do I really need an appointment?" Sheppard asked casually.

"If you wish to enter these offices, yes you do." The woman replied scornfully.

"Lucky for you, I do have an appointment. I am expected by the Special Projects office. My name is Jeremy Shiften." Sheppard stated.

"How was your drive in from Baltimore Mr. Shiften?" The woman asked, presenting the prearranged security challenge question.

"I flew in from Portland actually. The flight was bumpy." Sheppard replied, giving the challenge answer.

"Proceed through the door to the right of this desk." The woman instructed.

Stepping through the doorway, Sheppard was unsurprised when the door automatically closed and locked behind him. Tracked modules on either side of Sheppard began to move towards the floor, while faint beams of light swept over the Air Force officer. As he suspected, Sheppard was being scanned for any intelligence gathering devices or weaponry. Having none on his body, the scan confirmed this fact, and a second door sprang open. Stepping through this doorway, Sheppard came face to face with another unsmiling individual. Requesting that Sheppard follow him, the escort led the way to an office in the distance. Immediately, Sheppard noticed that not a single soul was visible in this area of the building, and each door passed was secured shut.

Showing Sheppard into an office, the escort surprised the Colonel. Instead of taking his leave, the suited escort instead entered the office, and took a seat behind the desk within the office. For a moment, the man who had escorted Sheppard simply took stock of the Colonel sitting in his office. Based on his disapproving expression, John realized that the man behind the desk did not approve of John being in his office, or this building.

"So, here we are." The man began.

"I am Colonel John Sheppard, but you can call me John." Sheppard responded.

"I am all too aware of who you are. Your presence here is not by my choosing. You can call me Dan. I am the executive officer here. Let me be very clear about a few things. In no way do I condone the use of this unit as a bolt hole to hide you within. What ever you are up to, I want nothing to do with it. You are only here because General Frost approved it. Apparently you made quite the impression on the General during his time in Pegasus." Dan frowned.

"If you do not want me here, then why am I here?" Sheppard asked.

"General O'Neill is using this unit as a place to keep you out of the limelight for now. Since you will not be staying, you will not be briefed on who and what this unit is and does. Nor will you come into contact with unit personnel. That is a breach of security I will not allow." Dan lectured.

"Before we turn this into a grudge match, realize that I did not ask to come here." Sheppard countered.

"Of that I am very aware. General Frost made it very clear, after listening to my many objections, that we are to extend any material or nonmaterial support you may need. I will follow that order to the letter. If you endanger this unit in any way, you will answer to me, and I promise you I will leave you in a world of hurt." Dan warned.

"All I want to do is get my brother back." Sheppard sighed in frustration.

"I know all about your brothers abduction. Anyone who reads the Washington Post knows about your brothers abduction. My heart goes out to you. I know this isn't an easy time. Just realize that my loyalties are with those under my charge. While you are off playing vigilante, I will be your point of contact. You will deal with me, and only me. If you need something, from material support to a hug, I am the guy you call. Understand?" Dan asked.

"I can respect that. Let's cut to the chase then, shall we? I need everything you can give me on the Capital Ballroom." Sheppard prompted.

"The nightclub?" Dan asked.

"Yeah, that is the one." Sheppard replied.

"How soon do you need it?" Dan asked.

"As soon as possible. I have a bit of business there that I need to attend to." Sheppard said coldly.

"Give me a few days. Take the cell phone on my desk. I shouldn't need to tell you that you only use this to speak with me, and no one else. I will call and arrange a meet once I have the information you need. Now, how about you leave before someone recognizes you?" Dan asked in suggestion.

**Possara**

**Lucian Alliance Home World**

**Milky Way Galaxy**

In orbit and under cloak, USS Narwhal silently monitored the Lucian Alliance home world. Of the new Advanced Capability Improved Daedalus Class, USS Narwhal was one of the newest ships in the US portion of Earth's interstellar fleet. A dedicated intelligence gathering platform, Narwhal had observed Possara and her inhabitants for the last seven days. As she monitored the planet, defensive sites were identified and local ship patrol schedules had been learned. Equipped with signals intercept gear, USS Narwhal had also focused on interception of communications to and from Possara. The information compiled by this vessel had been used to build the mission getting ready to unfold.

Seventy eight million kilometers from Possara, twenty two separate hyperspace tore open the fabric of time and space. Between Possara and these opening hyperspace windows, a lifeless planet stood outside of the Goldilocks zone, and served to prevent detection of these now open windows by sensors belonging to the Lucian Alliance. This also prevented by the lone Ha'tak patrolling Possara's orbital track. As twenty two vessels emerged into real space, one of these vessels ejected a small metallic object.

At high sublight velocities, four B-3 Chimera's broke away from the large cloaked formation of Tau'ri craft. Powered by their Reaction drives, these four attack craft raced towards the Lucian Alliance home world. Data links aboard these four Chimera's exchanged relevant data with USS Narwhal. This data updated current known location of weapons emplacements and vessels at rest outside the Lucian Alliance settlement. Cloaks active, the four unseen Chimera's began their decent into the Possaran atmosphere, at four different points above this world.

Flight crews aboard each Chimera engaged their terrain following system, as the craft sliced through the upper reaches of atmosphere. Like an elevator in free fall, the four craft plummeted towards the landscape far below. At the conclusion of their rapid decent, each Chimera raced scant feet above the Possaran landscape, one thousand miles from the Lucian Alliance settlement. Flying individually, these craft closed on the settlement from the north, south, east, and west. Following rivers, valleys, and other masking terrain, the craft pushed forward to their target.

As these newest and most lethal iterations of the strategic bomber raced across the untouched wilderness of Possara, flight crews powered up their integrated cyber warfare suites. While this process unfolded, each Chimera powered down its cloak. Once the cloaks were fully offline, the four craft powered on their individual holographic decoy generator, serving as the newest of penetration aides in Earth use. At points miles from the real craft, holographic copies of the Chimera appeared, and raced over Possara at low altitude. Should a sensor scan sweep over these holograms, it would appear as if a real craft was being observed. In high orbit, monitoring the Chimera's progress, a signal transmitted from USS Narwhal to craft further out in the solar system. That signal read simply 'start the music'.

Upon receipt of this transmission, a coded burst radiated from USS Crossbow to the small metallic object ejected shortly after exit from hyperspace. Receiving this coded burst, the small metallic object activated. Powering up quickly, the small object began to transmit low power, but not too low to detect, transmissions. These low power transmissions were meant to attract the attention of the patrolling Ha'tak, and in that mission the metallic object fulfilled its designated purpose completely.

Moving towards these detected transmissions, the Ha'tak scanned for any trace of vessels present. Detecting none, it continued onwards. Certain that the location of Possara was unknown to the Tau'ri, shields were not raised. Closing on the source of the faint transmissions, the Ha'tak was mindless of the unseen forces arrayed around it. Eight hundred thousand kilometers away, sixteen B-3 Chimera's disengaged their protective cloaks, while powering holographic decoy generators of their own. Instead of just sixteen craft, sensors aboard the Ha'tak showed eighty individual craft. Panicked by this sight, the Ha'tak's crew quickly transmitted a warning to Possara. Monitoring communications, USS Narwhal intercepted this message, and passed along the go order for the next phase of Operation Pointed Suggestion.

Dropping its own cloak, USS Crossbow, under the command of Lieutenant Colonel Kevin Marks, fired her Pulse Wave Generator. Limited to the forward transmission array, a pulse of energy shot out towards the Ha'tak. Had shields been raised, this assault would have been trivial. As they were not raised, the Ha'tak was defenseless as the energetic pulse wave enveloped the Goa'uld designed and Lucian Alliance constructed vessel. Systems large and small across the Ha'tak went dark. Energy surged and arced between control crystals throughout the vessel, in crystal cabinets out of view, overloading the myriad of offensive, defensive, and more benign systems aboard. Powerless and adrift, the Ha'tak sat silent.

Sixty kilometers from the now powerless Ha'tak, a second vessel lowered its protective cloak, as the last lights aboard the Lucian Alliance vessel went dark. USS Galactic Express, lead ship of her class, was a relatively unknown ship class to the Alliance. Two hundred and seventy one feet in length, eighty feet high, and with a beam of seventy two feet; Galactic Express was a small and boxy ship. Outwardly, she resembled a design once seen in ocean going vessels, known as Sea Fighter. While Galactic Express belonged to the military, other examples of this hull form made up the interstellar vessels used by the United States Coast Guard.

Doors on the flat upper hull of Galactic Express opened, with the glow of a shield protecting the ships interior from lifeless space visible to any looking at the small Tau'ri vessel. Through this shield, a dozen Marine Raiders wearing exoskeletons and the newly introduced flight system exited. As they closed on the Death Glider launch bay, further Raiders making use of transport rings installed for the purpose, began to appear aboard the Ha'tak. The first four Raiders to arrive aboard the Ha'tak through the transport rings brought the small lighted rods carried in each hand together. Copied from a gifted Wraith model, these stun rods when joined together transmitted a localized stunning field throughout the corridors surrounding the receiving transport rings. Raiders penetrating the Death Glider bay followed suit with stun rods of their own. As energy waves traveled through corridor after corridor, Lucian Alliance occupants aboard the vessel were rendered unconscious. Without firing a single shot, the Raiders had placed the Ha'tak firmly in Tau'ri control. Despite the unconscious state of the crew, the Raiders continued their methodical clearing of the capital ship.

While Marines assaulted the Ha'tak, the sixteen uncloaked Chimera's turned their attention to Possara. Activating incredibly powerful jamming gear designed to defeat sensitive sensor arrays, the Chimera's began to hammer sensors on each ship of the Lucian Alliance shitting on the planet at rest. Normally clear screens displaying sensor data on each at rest Ha'tak went chalk white, filled with many millions of false returns and incomprehensible static. Hoping to defeat this jamming, watch standers aboard these at rest Ha'tak's first increased power to sensors, and dialed up their sensitivity to a high degree.

This is what the four Chimera's screaming across the Possaran landscape had been waiting for. From cyber warfare suites, powerful signals and malicious code began to radiate towards the at rest Ha'tak's. Intermixed with these signals was a single sentient program from P9C-372, coded to self replicate its own code into further examples of itself. This single entity would turn into many, as it infected each vessel present belonging to the Lucian Alliance Fleet. Sensor screens aboard each Ha'tak, gone white from Tau'ri jamming, suddenly began to display a new image. Grabbed from YouTube for the purpose, a video known simply as the troll song began to play. Dressed in a brown polyester suit, the Russian gentleman in the video began to sing the single most bizarre song ever to grace YouTube.

Watching the bizarre sight of the troll song, crews aboard each Ha'tak were transfixed in confusion. As they pondered the incomprehensible meaning of the ballad, they took little note as systems aboard each Ha'tak went offline. Weapons already powered up reverted to standby mode. A long Ha'tak attempting to take flight plummeted forty feet to the ground below, as systems aboard this vessel suddenly shut down. Possara was defenseless.

Closing on the Lucian Alliance settlement, the four Chimera's raced onward. Taking note of one of these Tau'ri attack craft, a young Lucian Alliance pilot in training piloting a Death Glider gave chase. Attempting to angle his Death Glider into firing position, the inexperienced pilot struggled to chase down the swift Chimera. If this young man could bring down a Tau'ri attacker, he would be hailed as a hero of his people. These visions filled his mind, as he angled for a shot. Aware of the Death Gliders attempt to engage, automated defense systems aboard the Chimera sprang into action. A small golden glowing object was ejected from the rear of the lethal looking flying wing, from a launch port unseen by the attacker. This glowing device was an Ancient designed mini drone, fitted to the Chimera for an occasion such as this. Closing on the Death Glider with incredible speed, man and machine met. Due to the closure rate shared by the Glider and the mini drone, the impact was cataclysmic in the extreme. The young pilot, whose mind was filled with visions of heroism, was reduced to nothing more than pulverized material, along with his craft. Now nothing stood between the settlement and the four Tau'ri craft.

The four Chimera's, and their sixteen holographic decoys continued to close on their target. Climbing to nine hundred feet above ground level, the four Chimera's and their holographic mirror images opened their bomb bay doors. From these openings, the newly introduced ground attack plasma discharge array lowered into firing position.

Speeding above the settlement, the Chimera's tore through the sky unchallenged. Opening fire under computer control, balls of energetic plasma began to impact preselected points around the Lucian Alliance shipyard. Striking points precisely between every four parked Ha'tak's, these balls of plasma exploded and threw soil and rock into the air. In under twenty seconds, the Chimer attack run was complete, and the four B-3's screamed away in separate directions. Increasing speed rapidly, the Chimera's raced away towards their preplanned exit routes, and began to quickly gain altitude. In their wake, they left the settlements inhabitants shaken and speechless at the sight of an unexpected assault.

In the center of the dust covered shipyard, a hologram of a man, standing many hundreds of feet tall, appeared. This image came courtesy of USS Narwhal's holographic communications array. With a booming voice heard by all, this holographic figure began to speak.

"For too long you have believed your location to be unknown to this galaxy. Our unexpected arrival shows just how false that belief is. No longer will this galaxy tolerate your continued sowing of violence and discord to worlds not your own. Cease and desist these actions immediately. The immediate return of our aviators in your custody is also demanded. You have twenty four hours to comply with these demands. Should you choose to disregard these demands, our next visit to your world will result in a far different outcome from the one you see now. Consider this your opportunity to continue existing in peace. Ignore these words at your own peril. You have been warned." The voice stated again and again.

In space, from the hull of USS Crossbow, a powerful tractor beam latched on to the powerless Ha'tak now under Marine control. Activating their hyper drive, both Crossbow and Galactic Express leapt into hyperspace with the Lucian Alliance craft in tow. While the Ha'tak would be taken to the Asgard home world within the Andromeda galaxy for study and evaluation, the unconscious crew were destined for another location within the Milky Way. Rejoining the other craft in their flight, the multinational group of Chimera's also leapt into hyperspace. Silent and unseen in orbit above Possara, USS Narwhal remained. Here she would sit, continuing to monitor the enemy settlement below, waiting for the response that was sure to come.

**Possara**

**Twelve Hours Later**

In the wake of the Tau'ri assault upon Possara, shock and fear rippled through the noncombatants calling this world home. Several hours after the departure of the Tau'ri, communications had finally been reestablished with Lucian Alliance commanders and vessels away from the home world. These had quickly been recalled, to bolster the defense of the planet. In the main chamber where the Alliance hierarchy met, the collected Seconds met with Kefflin to discuss this disastrous turn of events.

"How did they locate this world? We selected this planet because it is not part of the galaxy's gate network!" Vosh stated shakily.

"Perhaps we have a spy among us." Bulak suggested.

"If a Tau'ri spy were among us, I would know." Kefflin replied.

"Then how did they locate this world?" Sloviash demanded.

"The Tau'ri are resourceful. It comes as no surprise that our hideaway has become known to them." Kefflin countered.

"What I do not understand is why the Tau'ri did not destroy us. They destroyed nothing." Vosh said in a puzzled voice.

"A lose was suffered. The Tau'ri made off with one of our vessels, and abducted its crew." Bulak argued.

"This attack is nothing to fear. They have shown us just how weak and inept they are. After all, they hit nothing of value. All they did was destroy dirt." Sloviash hissed.

"That is a flawed view." Carlyle interjected.

"You dare question my view?" Sloviash thundered.

Wordlessly, Kefflin watched both Carlyle and Sloviash. This was a conflict he knew would come eventually, and one Kefflin greatly looked forward to seeing. Sitting back in his comfortable seat, the Lucian Alliance First settled in for the show to come.

"Your view is a gross oversimplification of what transpired here. You either believe your version of events to be true, which tells us just how intelligent you are, or you are trying to put a brave face on for all here." Carlyle replied with an eerie calm.

"Share your views then so the rest of us can have a laugh." Sloviash invited.

Around the table, all present leaned in. Each had learned over time to respect Carlyle's point of view, and knew him to only speak after having put thought into a subject. Intently, all listened closely.

"This was not a failed attack. We have all seen just how potent Tau'ri technology can be. No, this was not a failed attack. This was a message. They are telling us they can march in here at a whim, and strike with impunity." Carlyle explained.

"The Tau'ri can do no such thing!" Sloviash raged in disgust.

"Then explain how they did that very thing today. Our fleet was reduced to nothing more than decoration, in a way we do not understand. Destroying these craft was unnecessary. As I said, this was a message, or a warning if you will." Carlyle continued.

"We must respond! The location of Tau'ri holdings is no secret to any of us. Rally the fleet and they will feel the might of our reply!" Sloviash urged angrily.

"You are not in command of the Lucian Alliance. If you ever again attempt to usurp my authority, I will kill you slowly." Kefflin warned.

"A direct reply would be a mistake in my opinion." Carlyle added.

"We cannot appear weak in the eyes of our enemy. With your permission, I will lead an attack myself." Sloviash said directly to Kefflin.

"No, I will not authorize any response. We all knew this day would come, and we have readied ourselves for this eventuality. Spread our holdings to the other worlds. That act alone will stretch the Tau'ri thin. Those are my orders. Now, get our people ready to move." Kefflin said with finality, before standing and exiting the room.

As the meeting broke up, rage consumed Sloviash. Though he would never dare call Kefflin weak to his face, Sloviash believed weakness had finally taken hold in the First. Then and there, Sloviash decided to respond on his own accord. If he succeeded, perhaps he would be the next First of the Lucian Alliance.

Hours after the meeting adjourned, men, women, and children boarded vessels of the fleet. While a portion of Possara's population would remain behind, a mass exodus began. From this point forward, the Lucian Alliance would no longer call a single planet home. Instead, they would expand to other unpopulated worlds.

Watching the developments below, the commander of USS Narwhal directed that a subspace message be sent to Earth. This message said simply 'they are scattering like roaches when the lights come on'.

**Please leave a review. It only takes a moment, and is greatly appreciated. Thanks!**


	33. Chapter 33

My apologies on the delay in getting this chapter out. Work has been busy to say the least, and then the computer ate the entire chapter. Frustrating, but it happens. Originally, this chapter was larger, and better in my opinion, but that version was swallowed whole. Thanks go out to Senrab Nomis for allowing me to borrow the Averian race he created, and several of the characters he created and used for The Ongoing Journey. On a separate note, this story is going into a wartime footing in the next chapter. Big fights, big explosions, angst, and big honking space guns are on the way. I hope everyone has a fantastic weekend!

**Dirty Devil-** Todd's Hybrids are advancing. I'm not sure if Earth will ever use the biologically grow ship tech though. In the last story, I did use it to construct buildings though.

**Josiah275- **Fleet vs. Fleet battles are coming in the next chapter actually. It would be too easy for Earth if they just used the fleet first, and wiped out the Lucian Alliance.

**W1553- **The 302's probably will not get a shield. I am working on a larger 302 style craft though, and I will give a shield to that one. Let me put some thought into how I would make a weapon like you suggested for Teal'c work.

**Super Gate**

**Open Space**

**Alterran Home Galaxy**

As scheduled, power began to surge through the individual modules of the massive alien construct known as the super gate. Drawing power not from the local singularity that normally powered the device, the super gate instead drew power from its sister device standing in the Milky Way galaxy. Thirty seconds after a connection was established, and the event horizon stabilized, three large craft rematerialized and emerged from the wormhole.

First to emerge was the Copernicus Class vessel Stephen Hawking. As Hawking moved away from the super gate, a second vessel appeared. This second vessel shared the hull form of the Veracruz Class landing ships, but internally was far different. USNS Repose was not a tool of hard power, but soft power. Repose and her sister ships were the latest iteration of hospital ships. Outfitted to deliver everything from simple medical help, all the way to complex surgical treatment, Repose could win allies through missions of mercy, instead of missions of conquest. Last to exit the gate was a ship chartered for the voyage. Civilian owned and designed; SS Kennebec River was the newest addition to Earth's ever-growing civilian commercial cargo fleet.

As the super gate powered down, the trio of Tau'ri vessels formed into a line. Leaping into hyperspace, the three vessels proceeded at incredible speed towards their end destination. Excitement rippled through those aboard the Hawking for a multitude of reasons. For many, excitement stemmed from visiting the galaxy where human life had truly originated. For others such as the Papal Nuncio, excitement came from having the chance to expand the new mission of the Jesuit Order. Daniel Jackson was especially excited because he would soon have the chance to return, albeit briefly, to the world of archaeology.

The passage to the end destination took eleven long hours. While the Hawking and Repose could have easily completed this voyage in little more than an hour, Kennebec River could not. This speed limitation imposed a limit on all three vessels, as their hosts expected the trio to arrive together at an appointed time. As the voyage drew to its end, the trip exited hyperspace and returned to normal space. Welcoming the trio was the sight of Celestis.

Very similar to Earth in size and appearance, Celestis was a world with a storied history. This world, in a galaxy far from the Milky Way, was the true cradle of humanity. From this cradle, humanity had taken its first timid steps into the universe. Long before the indigenous people of Celestis had split into factions, becoming the Ancient's and Ori, humanity had developed and evolved here.

Orbiting the planet of Celestis were four Ori motherships, stationed to guard this world once sacred to the former followers of the Ori. Another vessel, matching the size and grandeur of the Ori motherships, also stood in orbit. Deployed for the purpose, the Earth science vessel Copernicus sat in stationary high orbit. From Earth, Copernicus had brought teams from the new Earth Academy of Sciences, which had been busily involved with ongoing archeological digs at numerous sites around Celestis. Humanity was a race driven by curiosity, and the opportunity to explore the Ancient's past was far too valuable to pass up.

Establishing orbit, the trio of new arrivals came to a halt near the already present Copernicus. From this stationary orbit, the newly arrived ships sprang into actions of their own. Message traffic was rapidly exchanged between the three vessels, and multiple locations around the planet below. Kennebec River, carrying a large and varied cargo began to shed shipping containers quickly, via Asgard transport beaming technology fitted to both USNS Repose and Hawking. Composed of agricultural equipment and other assorted items, this cargo rematerialized at points scattered across Celestis.

Thanks to an advance team that had traveled to Celestis aboard Copernicus, the mission of USNS Repose was much easier. This team, over the course of weeks, had worked tirelessly to screen those inhabitants in need of medical and dental care. Farmers requiring veterinary assistance for livestock had also been screened. Using the transporter suite fitted to Repose, those needing treatment began beaming to the hospital ship. This simple act would serve to help those in need, while also forging a deeper bond between those of Celestis and the Tau'ri. Soft power had taken its first step into the Alterran home galaxy.

Aboard the science vessel Stephen Hawking, efforts were underway to complete several missions. Boarding a Puddle Jumper from the integrated internal launch bay within the modified Destiny style design, Papal Nuncio Pietro Martinelli and his entourage began their final leg of their journey. The Jumper would carry them to the city of Celestis, the former home of the religion of Origin. There, the Papal Nuncio would meet with the man once known as the Doci, and current spiritual leader of the inhabitants of this world, to discuss several matters. Most important of these was the invitation being extended to inhabitants here to receive an education at Saint Dominic's, the monastery located on Kheb.

Daniel Jackson, also aboard the Hawking, was giddy with excitement. Hardly able to contain himself, the archeologist was a ball of excitement. Though he loved his career with the SGC, Daniel was at his happiest when given the chance to act in the capacity of the archeologist that he was. Today, he was to be given that chance once more. While he was not here to participate directly in the ongoing archeological digs, he would have the chance to review findings and offer his expert opinion, should it be desired. Upon Jackson's face was his customary shy smile as the Asgard transport beam dematerialized him for transport to the ground below.

An audible chime and a flourish of light announced the arrival of Doctor Daniel Jackson. Seconds after returning to his physical form, the archeologist turned his head left and right. Taking in his surroundings, a sense of satisfaction spread throughout Jackson. This was home; this was the place he most wanted to be at this moment; this is what he knew. All around the newly arrived archeologist, teams of others sharing Jackson's profession and zeal for discovery moved about. This site was the archeological dig of Ortus Mallum, once homes of those later known as the Ancient's.

To those from Earth, this place was the birthplace of all. Here, the Ancient's progressed and advanced. From the mountaintop above, the Ancient's had built the vessel that would carry them to the Milky Way galaxy, and a fresh start. Within the boundaries of Ortus Mallum, the Ark of Truth was conceived and built. The technology known as an Astria Porta, or Star Gate, was also conceived here. For these reasons and more, Ortus Mallum truly was the birthplace of humanity within the Milky Way.

Pushing these thoughts to the side, Daniel made his way to a large tent in the distance. As he progressed towards the tent, smiles and greetings were exchanged between him and longtime acquaintances sharing his profession. Everywhere he looked; teams were busy excavating ruins underground that had once stood above ground. Entering the tent, Daniel was pleasantly surprised to see artifacts all around. These Daniel would focus on when a free moment presented itself. In the corner, looking over a large map of the area, a woman stood. This was the person Daniel most wished to speak with. Eager for a status update, Daniel quickly crossed the gulf between the woman and himself.

"Daniel! Welcome to Celestis." Doctor Patricia Harvey said in greeting.

"It's good to be here. How is the dig going Patty?" Daniel asked.

"This is an amazing site. Everyday brings a new and exciting find. Dig sites in other locations mentioned in the Book of Origin have led to unexpected discoveries as well." Patty answered.

"I will review your findings when I can, so just give me the highlights." Daniel suggested.

"As we already knew, the Ancient's departed Ortus Mallum in mass. They essentially walked out on everything they had here, and took a slow boat to the Milky Way. We are finding everything from everyday items, to examples of technology. This is painting a wonderful picture of everyday life here. That is not the exciting find though." Patty hinted.

"What was found?" Daniel asked in excitement.

"We located the tunnels leading to the construction area for the vessel the Ancient's used to travel to our galaxy. As we continued closer to the construction area, we found data terminals containing schematics for the vessel itself, as well as suggested routes of travel." Patty explained.

"I can think of a few people on Earth who would love a chance to look over that data. Up until now, all we know about the Ancient's exodus comes from the book recovered in the Milky Way." Daniel admitted.

At that moment, another individual entered the tent. Seeing Jackson, this new arrival smiled widely, and quickly made his way to the archeologist.

"Doctor Jackson, it is good to see you once again." The new arrival began.

"Hello Tomin. Thank you for allowing Earth access to sites around your world." Daniel answered.

"Our history is your history. Ever question of your own that is answered here sheds light on our own history. I should be the one thanking you." Tomin replied earnestly.

"We have Tomin to thank for several of our surprising discoveries. He is quite the scholar on the Book of Origin. Without his assistance, we might never have expanded our search in certain directions." Patty admitted.

"What exactly did you find?" Daniel inquired.

"A portion of our lost history." Tomin stated.

"We knew from the start that the Ancient's did not spend their entire existence on this planet residing at Ortus Mallum. One hundred kilometers to the west, we found what are the oldest ruins ever discovered." Patty hinted.

"You have my full attention." Daniel added.

"This is something I think you will find of particular interest." Tomin conceded.

"Underground, thanks to orbit scans, we located a sprawling structure to the west. With Tomin's permission, we began a dig in earnest. We were expecting a city closely resembling cities present at the time of the Ancient/Ori split. This structure predates that by many millions of years. It closely resembles a castle." Patty continued.

"Made of stone? That shouldn't be possible, as the stone would have degraded after so many millions of years." Daniel argued.

"The composition of building materials closely matches that of tests performed by you on materials used to construct Vis Uban in the Milky Way. Each block is an unrefined naquadah material. Obviously, the blocks are cut to nowhere near the precision of those used to build Vis Uban." Patty explained.

"How is that possible? We always believed the materials understanding used to build Vis Uban was common to the Ancient's at the time, not passed down for thousands of generations." Daniel further argued.

"That was not the only unexpected surprise. This structure was the home of an empire of sorts. It seems that at one point in history, the peoples of this world lived under the rule of a Queen. The last queen we have evidence for was a Queen Ophelia. Reams of records from Ophelia's rule, and the rule of many other Queens were found on inscribed naquadah tablets. Those records suddenly stop, suggesting a quick fall of the empire for unknown reasons. Evidence found at locations around Celestis point to a rapid migration of many to other parts of the world, with settlement construction beginning in roughly the same period of time as the empires fall." Patty continued.

"The Ancient's had a queen? I guess it makes sense that they were not always a self-governing culture. It's odd that they never mentioned this." Daniel countered.

"It is entirely possible the history was lost to them. Think of how our two cultures existed for many thousands of years without knowledge of our past, and our origins." Tomin added.

Pointing to a book of sorts, laying on a table, Patty directed her two guest's attention. Each page of this incredibly heavy book was made of thin sheets of dense metallic ore. On each back, inscriptions in the oldest Ancient dialect were scrawled.

"Does this contain the story of the empire?" Daniel questioned.

"Not exactly." Patty conceded.

"Books like this one have been found at other locations around Celestis. The Priors were very interested in the discovery of these texts." Tomin added.

"Can you give me the condensed version of what is contained within the text?" Daniel asked in excitement.

"In this book, a story is told. That story is about the mentors of the Alterran. We have all seen how mythology has muddled the story of an alien race paying a visit, such as with the Asgard and Goa'uld on Earth." Patty stated.

"Hold on a second. The Ancient's have clearly stated that they never encountered a race, species, or culture older than their own." Daniel argued.

"What if that history was lost to them? It makes sense when you think about it in that regard." Patty replied.

"Doctor Jackson, every time a book like this was discovered, a Prior took custody of the text. After a review of the Doci's archives, I have learned that four such books were discovered." Tomin interjected.

"That doesn't give us much to go on." Daniel stated.

"Actually it does." Patty objected.

"How so?" Daniel questioned.

"The book contains a map leading to the home of these mentors within this galaxy. In the Doci's archives, I learned that each time a Prior of the Ori was dispatched to this destination, they never returned." Tomin intoned.

"We have an extra ship. Maybe I should go take a look." Daniel mused.

**Protected Planet**

**Pegasus Galaxy**

Shortly after the final battle against the Wraith, Pegasus stood free from tyranny and threat for the first time in ten thousand years. The passing of the enemy who defeated the Ancient's meant an end to the culling and developmental limitation imposed by the Wraith upon worlds within this galaxy. Some viewed this as the beginning of a golden age for the inhabitants of Pegasus, while others waited with bated breath for the arrival of a new enemy. After ten thousand years of oppression at the hands of the Wraith, hope was not in strong supply throughout native human worlds.

After the fall of the Wraith, the human population of Pegasus stood at its lowest level in many thousands of years. In the drive to expel the Tau'ri and their allies from Pegasus, Wraith at the command of Harbinger, had culled entire populations. In their wake, they left worlds stripped bare of human life. These worlds could have easily been utilized as colonization sites by Earth, but to do so would have been to show a few dissenters that the Tau'ri were the new conquerors. The discovery of the mechanism used by the Ancient's to seed planets with human life opened a new opportunity. Use of this mechanism marked a new milestone for the people of Earth. No longer were they the seeded, but now the seeders of life.

Fifteen worlds had been chosen. These worlds were not planets stripped of their population by the Wraith, but worlds closely examined and deemed suitable to support human life. Radek Zelenka, with the assistance of Janus, became the creator of human life on these fifteen worlds. In generations moving forward, it stood to reason that these developing populations would come to identify Zelenka as the creator of life. That thought made the Czech scientist uncomfortable. The very last thing the shy yet brilliant man wanted was to be worshipped as some type of misunderstood deity.

The fifteen worlds selected existed off the grid. While each possessed a gate, those gates had been removed shortly after the introduction of life. Reasoning for this ranged from preventing outside influences, to protecting those who could not yet protect themselves. Sensor nets, defensive cloaking, and protective grids soon took shape around each seeded world. To approach one of these worlds was to receive a warning to depart protected space. Refusal to heed that warning would result in a variety of unpleasant consequences for the intruding party.

A near continuous procession of scientific minds paid visits to each of the fifteen worlds. Their presence was meant to guide these new human populations towards a wholesome and painless form of development. It was hoped that this effort would yield knowledge as to the best way to assist developing primitive races, while also bringing a young race towards enlightenment without the heartache suffered on so many other worlds.

Existing in a hunter-gatherer style existence, the humans of this world were taking their very first steps down the long road of civilization. Amazingly, the ability to create fire was discovered quickly. This fact shocked observers unseen by natives. Slowly, the beginnings of language were taught to natives. To get to this point, the trust of those primitive inhabitants had been earned. Agriculture would be the next lesson passed on, as it was far more important a step towards civilization than even the written word. While the natives were making advances in months that on Earth had taken thousands of years, these people would remain primitive for many centuries to come.

Stalking prey through lightly forested areas of the Planet Five's northern hemisphere, natives plied their hunter's trade. Distracting them from their hunt, a massive fireball high in the clear blue sky appeared. While this frightened the natives, it was a sight seen many times before. Atlantis, last of the city ships to remain in the Pegasus Galaxy, was assigned the duty of visiting each of the fifteen planets every sixty days. Their mission was to ensure the welfare of those under Earth's perpetual care.

A rumbling boom rang out through the atmosphere, as the massive shielded city ship plummeted towards the ground below. Atmospheric heating and friction gave the descending vessel the appearance of a meteor streaking through the sky, trailing a long line of fire and superheated air in its wake. Slowing its decent, Atlantis righted itself to level flight, one thousand feet above the lightly forested plains. Lowering its protective shield, sunlight gleamed off the colored glasses used in each of the city's many high towers.

Descending slowly, the magnificent city of the Ancient's came to rest in a large and deep fresh water lake on the planet's surface. Moments after coming to rest on the wind whipped fresh water lakes surface, a steady stream of Puddle Jumpers exited the upper most launch bay of Atlantis's main tower. These Puddle Jumpers, carrying varied teams of protective personnel and scientific minds, made their way to the burgeoning settlements of the youngest members of humankind.

In the command center of the city ship Atlantis, assigned crew members went about their tasks. The deployment of a large portion of the city's Puddle Jumpers meant sensors needed to be constantly monitored to ensure the safety of those aboard the small craft. At other stations, technicians were busy monitoring the long-range sensors of Atlantis. Enjoying a cup of tea, Woolsey watched those under his command go about their tasks.

"Long range sensors show a vessel approaching through hyperspace. Configuration, energy readings, and velocity point to the vessel being a Vanir Beliskner." Chuck, long time crew member, announced.

"Right on time. The Vanir requested an opportunity to discuss a few matters. Send word to the Vanir that they can entire the atmosphere, and beam to the operations center." Woolsey instructed.

Confirming receipt of instructions, the Vanir Beliskner Class vessel entered the protected planets atmosphere. For several minutes, the large Asgard designed craft hurtled through the pristine atmosphere of this world. Finally, the large craft came to a halt, several miles from Atlantis, and hovering above the deep fresh water lake where Atlantis lay at rest. Seconds later, two individuals beamed from the vessel to the city ship.

The audible chime and visible energy signature of the Asgard transport beam announced the arrival of not one, but two visitors. Retaking their physical form in the gate room of Atlantis, the two new arrivals turned their gaze to Richard Woolsey as he descended the stairs leading to the embarkation platform. Scrutinizing the two new arrivals, Woolsey was somewhat puzzled. One was Vanir, that much was certain. Oddly, the other was human. Who could it be though?

"Welcome to Atlantis." Woolsey offered graciously.

"Thank you for agreeing to this brief meeting." Njoror replied.

"This city is as magnificent as I have been told." The human beside Njoror offered.

"I do not believe we have been formally introduced. I am Richard Woolsey, commander of Atlantis. You are?" Woolsey questioned politely.

"It is my pleasure to make your acquaintance Mr. Woolsey. I am Minister Jakose of Averia." Minister Jakose replied.

"I am not aware of a world within this galaxy by that name." Woolsey countered.

"My people sequestered ourselves away, to gain strength and await the moment we could rid Pegasus of the Wraith scourge. You and your allies beat us to that goal. Had we more time, I like to believe that Averia could also have achieved the same noble goal. If you are a student of the multiverse theory, then perhaps your people and mine might have become allies, and defended this galaxy together, in some other reality." Jakose said with a smile.

"Perhaps." Woolsey replied.

"The purpose of my visit is to lodge the request, on official behalf of the Vanir, for further examples of the ships your people have constructed for our use. In thanks for all that you have provided us to this point, I wish to invite a delegation from Atlantis to our new home world. We are allies, and feel it only fair to introduce you to our other allies as yet unknown to you." Njoror explained.

"I happily accept that offer. We greatly look forward to meeting those the Vanir call friends and allies." Woolsey replied.

"Our visit today will not be long, as Minister Jakose is needed on Averia soon." Njoror warned.

"Trouble?" Woolsey asked with concern.

"Not at all. A friend of mine, Sovaer, is undergoing a medical procedure with Vanir specialists. He is a rather accident prone friend I am afraid." Jakose offered in explanation.

Before the conversation went further, Woolsey suggested the conversation be taken to his office. There, Woolsey, Njoror, and Minister Jakose discussed many things of importance to all. This first introduction with Averia was a large step for the Tau'ri. Averia represented the first of the unknown advanced races Elizabeth Weir had told of years before.

**Colorado Springs, Colorado**

**Earth**

**Milky Way Galaxy**

Walking through the front doors of the Aspen Shadows long-term mental health facility, a woman took in the sights around her. Aspen Shadows was a private facility, and sat on a pristine forested compound. Secluded from the surrounding city of Colorado Springs, Aspen Shadows was a serene setting for the mentally ill. Approaching the front desk in the facility's lobby, the woman politely smiled at the front desk attendant.

"May I help you?" The attendant asked.

"I am here to see a patient." The woman replied.

"What is the patient's name?" The attendant asked.

"Orlin Carter." The woman answered.

"Your name ma'am?" The attendant questioned.

"Oma, Oma Desala. I believe Colonel Davis called and informed you of my arrival." Oma explained.

"Yes, Colonel Davis did call. If you can wait one moment, I will call an escort for you." The attendant offered.

"No need for that. I know where to find Orlin. Thank you." Oma replied.

Proceeding beyond the front desk and through doors to the rear of the receiving building, Oma exited the structure. Outside once again, Oma Desala made her way through manicured lawns and gardens. In front of her path, patients of Aspen Shadows could be seen sitting upon benches lining the walkway through the garden. Though here for a very different purpose, Oma's love and belief in humanity compelled her to act. As she passed patients seated along her path, Oma spoke a polite word to each. Touching her fingers to the temple of each patient, Oma used her ascended powers to heal the afflictions of each.

Continuing on towards her destination, Oma smiled at the results of her deeds. Behind Oma, she left numerous patients who were suddenly very different people. Those who were catatonic before now looked at a world they could enjoy and interact within. Cries of amazement rang out from nearby attendants at the sudden change in their charges. Oma, through her charity, had given these people their lives back.

Coming to the end of her path through the manicured lawns and gardens, Oma entered the long-term care building. Within these halls, the most long-term residents resided. Traveling down a long wood paneled hallway, Oma walked to the very last room in the hall. To her surprise, the room's door was open. Standing in the open doorway, Oma laid eyes on one of her oldest friends.

Orlin had changed greatly since Oma had last seen him, in both mind and body. During their time on Atlantis, Orlin had been a brilliant researcher and often time's advisor to the Atlantis High Council. Later, Orlin had ascended after returning to Earth following the evacuation of Atlantis. This was a younger version of Orlin in body. His appearance now had a boyish quality, coming from the youth of his body. Mentally, Orlin was a stunted shadow of his former self.

As he spent each day, Orlin sat at his easel, painting images that came to his mind. Looking at the walls of Orlin's room, Oma cast her gaze upon her friend's artwork. Each of these paintings was masterfully done, and vivid with their use of color and visual expression. The most striking of these paintings was the one hanging above Orlin's bed. This painting showed Atlantis, the city Orlin so loved, standing proudly on the seas of Lantea. Though he did not understand where these images came from, it was clear to Oma that remnants of Orlin's memory of a life lived long ago remained within him, though in a heavily fractured way. It broke Oma's heart to see her friend like this. Stepping through the door, Oma approached Orlin. Sensing her presence, Orlin turned from his easel and smiled.

"Hello." Orlin said.

"Hello Orlin. Do you know who I am?" Oma asked.

"Should I?" Orlin asked quizzically.

"You and I were very good friends. It is so good to see you again." Oma said with heartfelt meaning.

"I don't always remember everything I should. I would like it if we could be friends again though." Orlin offered.

"I too would like that very much. Your paintings are very good. Do you have a favorite?" Oma asked.

"That one is my favorite. When I look at it, I always feel better." Orlin said while pointing at the painting of Atlantis.

"What would you say if I told you the city in your painting is real?" Oma asked.

"I would ask if we could go see it." Orlin answered with a smile.

Moving forward to her long time friend, Oma took Orlin in her arms. Holding him close, a wave of emotion ran through her. Orlin had suffered here for far too long, while the ascended Ancient's refused to intervene. Finally, Oma had convinced the others it was time to bring Orlin home.

"Can you take me to see that city?" Orlin asked with childlike innocence.

"Yes, I can. It is time you were brought back to your rightful home. Orlin, I am taking you home." Oma stated with conviction.

Before Orlin could say another word, Oma raised the tips of her fingers to both sides of her friend's head. Glittering energy flowed from her hands and fingers into Orlin's damaged mind. Closing his eyes tightly in response, visions of the past flowed through Orlin's mind. For two minutes, Oma held her friend in her arms as visions of Atlantis, and a lifetime as an ascended being returned to Orlin. When it was done, the childlike look of innocence was no longer present in Orlin's eyes. Instead, his eyes held the look of supreme intelligence, tempered by the caring and passionate disposition Orlin was known for.

"It is time we leave." Oma urged.

Without exchanging further words, Orlin's body began to glow. His body converting into pure energy, Orlin's close fell to the floor. His ascension complete, both Oma and Orlin vanished.

**Replicator Home World**

**Sol Solar System**

**Milky Way Galaxy**

At the request of Elizabeth Weir, leader of the Replicator civilization, Hippaforalkus had traveled to this world. Upon arrival, Weir and Hippaforalkus strolled through the crisscrossing walkways of the large city. After formalities and introductions were concluded, the two moved on to other topics of discussion as they walked side by side.

"Elizabeth, tell me what it is you wish to speak about." Hippaforalkus suggested.

"You are aware of our ability to build rapidly. As a civilization, I am pleased by our growing ability to innovate. What we lack is the ability to lead an effective military force. That is what I have asked you here to discuss." Elizabeth began.

"Why would you request to speak with me specifically about this matter?" Hippaforalkus asked.

"You led the Ancient Fleet, and later the Wraith Fleet." Weir replied.

"Yes, I did. How is that relevant?" Hippaforalkus questioned.

"You have the experience that we seek. We need you to mentor our future leaders, so that they may one day have the ability to be a better partner and ally for Earth. I am not asking that you mentor from the sidelines, but to lead the Replicator Fleet until we are ready to do this ourselves effectively." Weir explained.

"You have a unique relationship with Earth. Would a leader from Earth not be better suited to this task? After all, they defeated me in my previous form." Hippaforalkus reasoned.

"To be a better partner, we feel it best to expand our abilities without leaning on Earth for experience. To do so would mark us as perpetual students, instead of equals." Weir countered.

"I am aware of your use of the Aurora design. I have learned over the course of two lifetimes just how ineffective the Ancient Fleet was, despite our technological edge. A Fleet following the model of the Ancient Fleet would be a mistake." Hippaforalkus explained.

"What more would we need for a complete and effective fleet?" Weir asked.

"Cruisers, small craft, and a host of other types. Earth builds their fleet on such a model, and it is a very effective model. The Aurora's are strong, but come with many glaring limitations. If I agree to this, I would expect autonomy in how this fleet takes shape. Can you agree to that?" Hippaforalkus asked.

"Yes, I believe we can." Weir replied.

Continuing their walk, Weir and her new Fleet Commander discussed the future of the Fleet. Ideas were exchanged, and agreements made. This conversation would forever be known as the beginning of a true fleet worthy of the name.

Elsewhere within the Replicator capital city, progress of another sort was well underway. Construction of a core to hold the many millions of sentient programs recently made ally of the Replicators had been completed quickly. The need for this core was found in the differences between the entities and the Replicators. A pure nanite body was not an option for the entities, as each body would have housed either millions of entities, or taken a single entity and fragmented its code among many billions of nanites. Instead, the entities would remain within a core, which would communicate with an android body controlled by each individual entity.

Using this route, the entities became much like Unmanned Aerial vehicle pilots; piloting a vehicle through data link at great distance. The same technology that allowed for periodic updates of all Replicators from the central core allowed for the real time subspace communication with each android.

The entities, due to their synthetic nature, prided themselves on efficiency. As each android body was completed, the body was assigned to a synthetic pilot. These now active androids busied themselves with the construction of further examples of android bodies. Following this route, the numbers of androids present and operational increased at an almost geometric rate. At the current rate of progression, less than a month was needed to construct individual bodies for each and every entity.

True to their words, both sides of the synthetic alliance had thus far been true to their word, and delivered on every promise. In time, this alliance of synthetic intelligence would take its next step on the universal stage.

**Earth**

**Sol Solar System**

**Milky Way Galaxy**

Corporations on Earth are perhaps the most influential bodies in society, often surpassing even the influence of governments. Granted unique privileges in order to serve needs to meet capacities unimaginable to the average consumer, corporations fill a unique purpose. Often times it was not realized that a corporation truly exists to serve the purpose of maximizing profits and returns for shareholders. This one fact defines what a corporation is and does, and how it contributes to the world at large.

For centuries, corporations of Earth had served their individual markets in a brutal Darwinian contest often referred to as business. As with most things involving humans, this contest boiled down simply to money, or greed. While the population of Earth had enriched successful corporations and their shareholders for many years, disclosure opened up a new and exciting opportunity. Earth's markets were long saturated. In a saturated market, one of the few relatively simple ways to expand the bottom line was venturing into new markets. The universe represented such a market.

Following disclosure, corporations large and small had jockeyed for position in the great game. Each believed the governments of Earth would happily hand over open access to the untapped markets of the galaxies known to Earth. Unfortunately, the governments of Earth disagreed with this assessment. Leary of how corporate behavior would be interpreted by off world allies, and potential friendly civilizations, the governments of Earth were unanimous in their refusal to allow open access to other worlds by business entities unchecked.

Despite this setback, the corporations had a plan. Instead of accepting defeat from governments around the globe, corporations instead turned to a formula that had been shown to work time and again. Greed and public opinion are a powerful combination. Corporations, acting in concert, began forming massive joint ventures. In less than six months, the one hundred most powerful corporations from many nations had formed joint ventures of their own.

Funneling incredible amounts of capital into these joint ventures, corporations took the fight to the governments that denied them the markets they sought. Lobbyists, at great cost, were unleashed. These professional lobbyists pleaded the corporate case to legislators in many nations. Those who vowed to side with the corporate desires were richly rewarded with campaign contributions. Those that refused soon found their campaign funding evaporating, with challengers to once secure political seats appearing. These challengers, who happily vowed to secure corporate desires, were well funded indeed.

Respected academics were the next wave. Putting forth paper after paper, these paid academics laid out a tale of economic stagnation should corporations not be allowed access to new markets. While this worked, it was not nearly as effective as had been hoped. In response to the less than stellar performance of the academics, a series of commercials explaining the repercussions of current policy towards corporate expansion into the universe plaid on television stations around the globe. Adding to this, a number of corporate financed films were produced, extolling the evils of government that sought to limit business, and therefore economic success of the public.

In the end, corporations won their campaign for change. Knowing victory could be had at a cost, these multinational joint ventures had opted to prepare for the day they would be released on several galaxies. The most noticeable preparation was the construction of many hyperspace capable cargo and support ships. These newly constructed vessels did not sit idle long, as the campaign for change was a relatively short one.

Approval in their hands, the powerful joint ventures swung into action. Moving out amongst the stars, these joint ventures began setting up operations on worlds with human populations in both the Milky Way and Pegasus galaxies. Here, these joint ventures would go about manufacturing of goods, for sale to worlds other than Earth. Refusing to accept the price of importation of a labor force from Earth, these joint ventures instead opted for a method not used on Earth for many years.

Construction of off world manufacturing centers would be a time consuming process. Learning of the matter stream creation technology being fitted to Earth's fleet of Athena Class vessels, joint ventures instead opted to rent the capability from the militaries of the Tau'ri. For massive one time costs, the matter stream creation technology suites aboard the vessels of many nations labored to create freestanding cities on many worlds. These cities would be populated by humans from other worlds.

Known as company cities, these settlements were entirely self contained and self supporting. This was also a further way for joint ventures to reap profit. Workers in these settlements were required to life in these company cities. In return for services, shelter, and other conveniences, resident workers were charged rent. This rent was deducted directly from workers pay. Stores available to residents were also company owned and selling member corporations of the parent joint venture's products. At every turn, these joint ventures found new and inventive ways to bring profit into their coffers.

In many ways, this corporate expansion into multiple galaxies was similar to an invasion, waged through economic means. Instead of fighting a bloody fight, these joint ventures had invaded without firing a single shot, and without earning the hatred of the local populace of many worlds. Big business had finally cast its shadow on the universe at large.

**Senator Strom's Residence**

**Washington, DC**

**Earth**

The last three weeks had been a very trying time for Senator Karl Strom. It had all began with a simple televised hearing. During the course of that hearing, the three hosts of the popular BBC program Top Gear had managed to make a mockery of the event and of Karl Strom in particular. Top Gear's ever popular main host had openly mocked Strom at ever turn. Each time Strom attempted to fire back and shut down the shows host, a helmet clad individual known simply as The Stig, had waved an extended finger of warning. Unfortunately for Strom, each of these motions of warning were caught on camera, as the CSPAN camera crew thought the visual made for good television.

Following the ridiculousness of the televised hearing, things quickly grew worse for the Senator for New York. Around the world, a coordinated series of anonymous leaks had occurred. Delivered by untraceable courier to the major news organizations of many nations, thick files recounting decisions and meeting transcripts pertaining to controversial IOA decisions found their way into the hands of investigative journalists. While the first articles that appeared in newspapers were harmful to Strom's reputation, the resulting television investigative reports were caustic at best.

Each time Strom attempted to wage a defense, further documentation found its way into the hands of the press from a very well informed anonymous source. While his reputation internationally was diminished to a great degree, his reputation in the United States and among his constituents in the state of New York was in shambles. Thousands of emails and phone calls poured into Strom's office, overwhelming the freshman Senator's staff. At this point, many were calling for him to step down from office, while others were demanding prosecution.

An egotistical and selfish man, Strom knew that if he were going down, he certainly would not be going down alone. This fact Strom happily pointed out to his former IOA members. Deciding that solidarity was their only path to salvation, the former members of the IOA closed ranks. When confronted by the media, each replied with a simple 'no comment'. Unfortunately, this path damned them in the court of public opinion. To discuss future moves, Russell Chapman had made his way from the United Kingdom to the United States.

"First I had to deal with those three guys from Top Gear belittling me. They actually said car enthusiasts in this country would be well served building an altar to make offerings upon to prevent my reelection. I do not appreciate being repeatedly called a 'cheeky fellow'." Strom raged.

"You know as well as I do that in politics, one must have a very thick skin. This shall pass." Chapman pointed out.

"Do you really think this will simply pass over? Many are calling for prosecution!" Strom argued.

"If it comes to that, the best possible defense team will be provided for you. We have the funds to ensure this never see's trial." Chapman pointed out.

"Shouldn't you be saying 'provided for all of us'? I will not be the fall guy for decisions we made together." Strom warned.

"The most important thing, as I see it, is to identify where these documents are coming from. If we can locate the source, perhaps certain accommodations can be made." Chapman suggested.

"It's clear who it is! This is O'Neill! He is a small man, who only cares about settling old scores." Strom thundered.

"It may very well be General O'Neill, but you will never prove it. This is why I repeatedly warned you not to provoke him." Chapman replied.

"How dare you accuse me of provoking O'Neill! I have done no such thing!" Strom argued unconvincingly.

"Karl, you can lie to the public. That is what politicians do. It is a mistake to lie to me." Chapman pointed out.

"We need to put our heads together and come up with new legislation, or a new controversy. We need something to distract the media, and eventually the public will forget all about this." Strom stated, after quickly changing subjects.

"Give them gold or give them war. That is the ages old recipe." Chapman offered.

**HMCS Hugh le Caine **

**In orbit of P3X-367 **

**Milky Way Galaxy**

The planet known as P3X-367 was one with a varied history. Upon its initial discovery, P3X-367 was a world within the Ancient Domain. Much later, this world fell under the rule of the System Lord Nirrti. After rule of this world for many generations, Nirrti stumbled upon the remnants of an Ancient outpost, placed upon this world long before the Goa'uld rise to power. Contained within this outpost was a genetic alteration platform.

Using this genetic alteration platform, Nirrti began her experiments upon the local inhabitants of P3X-367. She did this not out of cruelty or malice, but in the hopes of creating a new form of host for herself. Over time, her experiments continued. While those she experimented upon were gifted with a variety of mental and physical powers, each was left horribly disfigured. The arrival of SG-1 and a Russian SG team, and subsequent capture and experimentation upon Jonas Quinn led Nirrti to believe that her goal was well in hand. Unfortunately, the captive and genetically altered natives rose up against Nirrti, and ended forever her experimentation and her life.

Following the death of Nirrti and return to their normal genetic makeup of the local populace, Stargate Command had removed the genetic alteration platform, and all other examples of Ancient and Goa'uld technology present. These were returned to Earth, and locked away for study within Area 51. Upon Earth's departure, life returned to its normal quiet existence on P3X-367. That quiet existence spanned nearly a decade, before being interrupted by the Lucian Alliance.

Due to this world's location within the Milky Way galaxy, P3X-367 sat in a useful and strategic location. Building a small outpost, the Lucian Alliance rotated teams meant to monitor the travel of spacecraft, and when possible intercept vessels so that they may be relieved of their cargo. Well aware of the native population's knowledge of Earth, and possessed with Earth's gate address, the Lucian Alliance made it a point to remain out of sight from those natives. Mistakenly, the Lucian Alliance thought this equaled Earth having no clue as to their presence upon this world at periodic intervals.

Counting the event a victory, the Lucian Alliance prided themselves on striking out against the Tau'ri. During their boarding and theft of cargo aboard the Tau'ri cargo vessel Henry J. Kaiser, Alliance operatives had removed numerous crates. These crates, containing modified particle magnum firearms built by Heckler and Koch, were returned to Possara, and presented to Kefflin. In an act of gracious generosity, and at the suggestion of the Tau'ri operative operating under deep cover within Alliance ranks, these weapons were distributed to leaders. Every commander of any standing was gifted a stolen Tau'ri weapon, as a prize. Unknown to the Alliance, each of these weapons were fitted with a low power beacon, which was monitored by Tau'ri assets elsewhere. Had the Alliance known the Tau'ri had real time tracking data of leadership movements, they would have been mortified.

During the recent Chimera led assault of warning upon Possara, the Lucian Alliance had been made aware that if captured aviators were not turned over, things would happen. That happening was the unleashing of the forces committed to Project Grendel. Across the galaxy, multinational teams were working towards a common goal simultaneously. That goal was the eradication of any and all Alliance leadership on the move throughout the Milky Way. A single tracking beacon on P3X-367 had brought the HMCS Hugh le Caine to its current position high above the planet.

Having arrived six hours before, HMCS Hugh le Caine observed the planet below, while remaining unseen due to the vessels cloaking system. Powerful sensors aboard the Canadian Athena Class vessel informed the crew of the presence of a single Lucian Alliance Al'kesh, and a small band of eight humans within the Alliance outpost. The outpost itself rested in a network of caves. The path between these caves and the Al'kesh winded through a heavy forest, to a landing area cleared for the purpose. Running nearby was a slow moving river.

While playing a part in this first operational portion of Project Grendel, HMCS Hugh le Caine was simply a monitoring and transportation modality. Instead, it was the manpower the powerful vessel brought with it that was the key portion of this operation. Each an exceptional soldier, the manpower for this operation was drawn from the British Army's Royal Gurkha Rifles Regiment. Providing insertion and extraction support were two heavily modified MH-100 Paiute transport craft belonging to the US Army's 160th Special Operations Aviation Regiment. Fitted with cloaks of their own, and space capable in their own right, these special operations modified Paiute's had spent the last several hours emplacing a gear cache the Gurkha's might need, should the operation go wrong. Shortly afterwards, the Gurkha team was inserted several miles from the path leading to the stationary Lucian Alliance Al'kesh.

From Nepal, the Gurkha's reputation as soldiers was the stuff of legend. It has been said that if a man says he is not afraid of dying, he is either lying or is a Gurkha. Raised in the mountainous regions of Nepal, Gurkha's were gifted with unbelievable endurance, and mental toughness. So tough were the Gurkha's that not only were they recruited into British service, but also recruited into service among the ranks of the Indian Army.

As the Gurkha team traveled to their insertion point on the planet below, aboard the MH-100 Pave Paiute, those on the bridge of HMCS Hugh le Caine waited with anticipation. Standing beside the Canadian ships commander was a representative from both the British 22nd Special Air Service, and the American Joint Special Operations Command.

"Can you tell me why the Gurkha's opted not to make use of the combat exoskeleton, or why they chose to use the SA-80 rifle over the new individual rail gun rifles?" The ships captain inquired.

"We offered to equip them with our very best kit. In response, they smiled, thanked us, and chuckled. They seem to think it will slow them down, and isn't good sport." The British representative answered.

"In life, you have three simple rules to live by. Do not tug on Superman's cape. Do not spit into the wind. Never mess with a Gurkha." The JSOC representative stated.

"Fair enough." The ships commander replied.

Refusing to simply leave the Gurkha's on the ground to wait for an indeterminate period of time for their target, those standing on the bridge of the orbiting Canadian vessel took steps. Aware that the Lucian Alliance outpost on the planet below was a listening post, it stood to reason that a message would be received. Following the progress of the Gurkha's on the ground below, those aboard the bridge waited until the strike team was in place. Once the Gurkha's were in position, a message was sent requesting the Alliance commander to make his way to the Al'kesh, and its subspace communications suite. Dutifully, the Alliance commander made his way to the waiting Al'kesh.

Under camouflaged cover, the Gurkha's waited along the path, several hundred meters in front of the Lucian Alliance vessel. Adrenaline surged through their veins as they waited. All around them, the sounds of the forest could be heard. Though it was cool as far as temperature was concerned, sweat rolled down the noses of each member of the Royal Gurkha Rifles. Their wait was a tense one, but one that would not last forever. Forty five minutes later, the keen ears of each Gurkha detected the heavy footsteps of the Lucian Alliance commander below. Having removed the earpieces of their radios from ears, the message from Hugh le Caine of a second and third approaching Lucian Alliance operative never reached the team.

As the Lucian Alliance commander approached the Al'kesh in the distance, he grumbled to himself. As a man with a gruff demeanor, he was known as a hard task master. Those under his command also knew him to be a man lacking in patience. The request to walk the distance to the Al'kesh had not been received with glee by this ill tempered man. Plodding along the dirt path, his heavy leather boots were loud, though not loud enough to drown out the bizarre animal noises coming from the forest to his left.

Coming to a stop, the irritated commander turned bodily towards the forest to his left. Squinting blocking out the bright sunlight with a raised hand, the man tried to spot the source of the strange animal noises. For a full minute, he peered into the wood line. Frustrated, he finally admitted defeat and decided to move on. It was at that moment that the Gurkha's struck.

From the wood line at the Lucian Alliance commanders back, a single Gurkha sprung from cover. Sensing rather than hearing the approaching danger, the commander attempted to spin around. As he did, his right hand dropped towards the holstered weapon strapped to his thigh. As his fingers brushed the holstered particle magnum, the knowledge that his life was over ran through the commanders mind. The charging Gurkha had already unsheathed his razor sharp and inwardly curving Khukri knife, and slashed across the exposed throat of the Alliance commander. Knowing his target still had moments of potential life left in him, the Gurkha's other arm shot out and grabbed the Alliance commanders arm as it attempted to remove the pistol from its holster. Once more, the Khukri struck the Alliance commander. The inwardly curving blade entered the commanders body, beneath the jaw line. Blood spurted in wild jets, as the commander collapsed to the ground.

Removing the Khukri from the commanders body, the Gurkha wiped the dark crimson blood from the blade he had carried since reaching adulthood. Grabbing the now dead commanders clothing at the shoulders, the Gurkha began to drag the body into the wood line when all hell broke loose. While the two Lucian Alliance soldiers following their commander had not seen the attack upon their leader, they did see a camouflaged figure dragging the prone form of their commander into the forest. Removing weapons of their own, the two Alliance soldiers began to fire rapidly, though inaccurately at their perceived enemy.

As rounds impacted the dirt trail, small spouts of dirt and rock chips leapt from the ground. It was at that moment that the Gurkha's waiting within the forest opened fire. 5.56 mm rounds raced away from each SA-80 rifle. While neither of the Alliance soldiers was hit, the telltale whizzing and snapping announcing a near miss told the two it was time to move. Under fire, both Alliance soldiers broke from their path, and raced into the forest opposite of where the enemy fire was originating. Running through the woods, the two Alliance soldiers moved towards the waiting Al'kesh. While running, both fired their weapons as rapidly as they could in the general direction of the enemy.

Poorly aimed, many of the rounds fired by the Alliance soldiers missed by a wide margin. In combat, it only takes one lucky shot, and that lucky shot announced its arrival in the form of a yell from a wounded Gurkha. Aware that the two Alliance soldiers were racing towards the waiting Al'kesh, the Gurkha's collected their wounded comrade and the Alliance commanders body quickly. The Al'kesh would not have meant a change in the extraction plan, were it not manned. A crewed Al'kesh changed the situation dramatically. Moving out with speed, the Gurkha's orientated towards their alternate extraction. Covering his comrades movement, a single Gurkha aimed his SA-80 in the direction of the Al'kesh. Failing to anticipate this, one of the Alliance soldiers returned to the path and began firing in the direction of the enemy, while the other powered up the Al'kesh. With a single well aimed shot, the Gurkha dropped the less than smart Alliance soldier firing from the path. That left one.

Moving quickly through the woods, to a location dictated by their alternate extraction plan, the Gurkha's angled towards the river. After covering a very tense half mile, the river came into sight. Moving a large piece of camouflage netting covering a large bulge beneath a towering tree, the Gurkha's found the first piece of their extraction plan. Prepositioned, the raft known as a Zodiac was already inflated, with a somewhat powerful and silent electric motor already affixed. Tossing gear, their wounded comrade, and the body of the dead Alliance commander into the Zodiac; the Gurkha's formed up to each side of the raft and lifted it. In a run more similar to a shuffle, the team and its raft moved into the water. As the raft hit the water, two F-302's raced away from the Hugh le Caine high above, as did an MH-100 Pave Paiute.

In the distance, the Al'kesh pilot urged his craft into the air. As the Al'kesh climbed into the air, the pilot activated the crafts weapons systems. Sadly, the Al'kesh was outfitted to pummel stationary targets, instead of mobile targets. Rage filled the pilot, causing him to struggle to overcome emotion and concentrate on the task of piloting his craft, and avenging the commander he had never really liked anyway. Climbing to a flight level of eight hundred feet, the pilot could see the large expanse of forest unfolding below. On the river in the distance, he saw a wake and raft that should not have been there. This must be how the attackers were attempting to escape.

Maneuvering the Al'kesh, the pilot began to pursue the attackers. Firing wildly, the pilot unleashed several shots from the under slung plasma bombardment system. Large glowing orbs of energetic plasma descended towards the rive. Each impact erupted in a geyser of water and spray. Furious at missing his target, the Al'kesh pilot pressed on in the attack.

On the Zodiac, one of the Gurkha's turned the knob on a compressed air tank sitting in the raft. Compressed air hissed, as panels on the sides of the Zodiac raised. These panels were known as armorflate. Composed of the same material engineered years before to protect SG teams from Jaffa staff weapons blasts, these panels would defend against many weapons, but not if those weapons were of the power found on an Al'kesh. The Lucian Alliance vessel clearly visible behind the Zodiac was soon taken under fire by each Gurkha and his SA-80. Rounds ricocheted off of the protective energy field of the Alliance vessel, while the enraged pilot continued to press his attack. In response to the Tau'ri weapons fire, the pilot again engaged his enemy with the plasma bombardment system.

Geysers of water shot from the water into the air as each plasma discharge went off. The Zodiac, running as fast as its electric motor could propel it, stood little chance of escape. Calling in for air support and extraction, the Gurkha's steeled themselves for the end. They would not throw down their weapons and surrender. They would fight until the death. This, they did not for Queen and country, but for their people. They were Gurkha, and they would not walk silently into death and disgrace.

Eight hundred yards ahead of the Zodiac, a single MH-100 Pave Paiute powered down its cloak and became visible to all. Lowering the rear ramp, the Pave Paiute descended towards the surface of the slow moving river. As the craft descended, the rear gunner of the Pave Paiute opened firing on the pursuing Al'kesh with his rail gun variant of the venerable M-134 mini gun. Sounding like an angry buzz saw, the mini gun spat a continuous stream of slugs at the cockpit of the Al'kesh. This distraction saved the Gurkha's lives.

Locking his eyes on the craft now setting down in the river, the Al'kesh pilot smiled a malicious smile. Concentrating on his target, the pilot moved to once more fire his plasma bombardment array. That concentration cost the Al'kesh pilot his life. Four thousand feet above and behind the Al'kesh, two uncloaked F-302's fired a single anti air missile apiece. Racing towards the Al'kesh at incredible speed, both missiles struck the Lucian Alliance vessel and detonated. Like a stone, the Al'kesh fell from the air. Striking the surface of the river, the flaming Al'kesh was quickly consumed by the rolling water.

The Pave Paiute, stable on the river's surface, began to take on water. Pilots of the 160th SOAR knew this maneuver well. Named the Delta Queen, this maneuver was designed to recover personnel in waterborne environments, with their rafts. Standing to the side of the ramp at the tail of the Pave Paiute, the crafts crew chief motioned with his hand for the raft and the Gurkha's it carried to drive directly into the craft. Water covered the internal deck plating of the MH-100, as pilots watched the rafts progress through rear facing cameras. Driving the Zodiac as fast as its electric motor would propel it; the Gurkha's drove the raft up the Pave Paiutes rear ramp, and inside the craft.

Immediately, the rear ramp began to raise. An internal series of pumps began to pump out the large amounts of river water that had entered the Paiute's internal spaces. Raising the cloak once more, the Pave Paiute raced away from the extraction point, and began its climb towards the orbiting Hugh le Caine. Two minutes later, both F-302's followed suite.

Despite a wounded Gurkha, this mission would be judged a success. At other points around the galaxy, a very similar series of events were playing out simultaneously. Each team involved in these other strikes was also under orders to recover the body of their target. These bodies, once collected, would be transported to another location. Once there, they would be unceremoniously pushed through an active star gate, for their journey to Delmak. In a day, the Lucian Alliance would realize exactly what the Tau'ri had meant about repercussions should the captured pilots in Alliance custody not be released. This conflict was beginning to simmer.

**Please leave a review. It only takes a moment and is greatly appreciated! Thanks!**


	34. Chapter 34

It took far longer than I hoped, but this chapter is finally in your hands. While I know all of you eagerly await each new chapter, sometimes my professional life gets in the way of that. I hope that everyone is having a great week. Enjoy the weekend, be safe, and have fun! I will respond to reviews on the next chapter.

**Celestis**

**Celestis Solar System**

**Alterran Home Galaxy**

For a day and night, Daniel Jackson and the archeological team present on Celestis poured over artifacts recovered from multiple dig sites. Adding to the collection of artifacts being scrutinized were others recovered years earlier by Prior's of the Ori. With the permission of the Doci, Tomin had graciously offered these previously recovered artifacts to those of the Tau'ri for examination. Comparing the artifacts, it was found that each was alike. Composed of naquadah and heavy metals, these inscribed metallic books told the story of mentors assisting the early Ancient's. Within these texts, a map was found in each. The one time location of this mentoring race was known.

Many tens of millions of years had passed since the maps and books were produced. In that time, it stood to reason that these mentors could have met their end. It was similarly possible that this mentoring race might have moved in total to a new portion of the universe. Many variables existed. The one mitigating fact that these mentors might possible remain at this known location was the repeated disappearance of Prior's sent to investigate. That fact raised a few new questions though. Could these mentors have later became a warlike race? Had they become isolationist? Had they been conquered by another unknown hostile race?

Debate raged through the night as to what the next step could be. Tomin proposed sending an Ori mothership to the location listed. This suggestion was quickly ruled out, due to the repeated disappearance of Prior's. It was possible that the arrival of an Ori mothership might signal the arrival of others following the beliefs of the Prior's, and further communicate hostile intent. A reconnaissance probe was suggested, and quickly disregarded as a feasible idea. In the end, Daniel Jackson's way of doing things prevailed. Years as a member of SG-1 had taught Daniel that the best way of doing things was often the most direct.

The presence of two Copernicus Class science vessels in orbit of Celestis presented an interesting opportunity. The science vessel Stephan Hawking would remain, and support operations on Celestis. Gear and personnel from Copernicus were transferred to Stephan Hawking to make possible the support of ground operations. Four hours after the transfer, Doctor Daniel Jackson returned to the Copernicus so that he might take his next major leap within the Alterran Home Galaxy.

Aboard Copernicus, scans of the artifacts and location information contained within the inscriptions within these artifacts were fed into the vessels onboard artificial intelligence. In moments, a course was plotted to the end destination. Power from the onboard neutrino ion generators poured into power conduits, and the sublight drive of Copernicus. Breaking orbit, Copernicus pulled away from her sister ship, and the other Tau'ri vessels orbiting Celestis. Minutes later, Copernicus crossed the threshold into hyperspace, and raced away.

Unhindered by slower vessels, Copernicus raced across the Alterran Home Galaxy at incredible velocities. As she traveled through the void of hyperspace at velocities far exceeding those of light, the powerful sensor suite of Copernicus scanned normal space in all directions. While Tau'ri vessels had traveled through this galaxy before, Copernicus was plunging into corners of this galaxy where no Tau'ri vessel had ever before ventured. Information from these scans might later prove useful to both Tomin and his people, as well as the Tau'ri. Information gathering is a never ending task.

Six long hours after her departure from Celestis, the science vessel Copernicus detected the solar system containing her destination planet with the powerful sensor suite aboard. Forty five seconds after detection, Copernicus exited hyperspace, and returned to normal space. Her exit from hyperspace fell well outside of the boundaries of this unexplored solar system. It stood to reason that this solar system, if home to an advanced race, might contain defenses of unknown composition. Furthermore, a return to normal space within the solar system might be considered imposing and rude to any who might inhabit the end destination planet.

From a distance of ten million kilometers beyond the orbit of the solar systems outermost planet, Copernicus came to a halt. Sensors set to maximum sensitivity scanned deep into the heart of the solar system. Sensor readings were not what Daniel Jackson, or the crew of Copernicus, had hoped. Zero signals traffic was detected. Power sources were detected nowhere within the solar system either. For all intents and purposes, it appeared as if this solar system played host to no advanced civilization. Turning attention to the destination planet in full, readings there were also not hopeful. Instead of a life supporting world, the destination planet appeared to be a barren and inhospitable desert world.

Activating the sublight drive, Copernicus began her movement towards and into the solar system. While weapons and defensive systems were placed in standby, these systems could be brought fully online within seconds should a threat appear. Traveling into an unknown danger without defensive systems active was foolish in the crew's eyes. To Daniel Jackson, it was simply cautiously optimistic. Six tense hours later, Copernicus found itself within the solar system, and closing on the desert world.

Once upon a time, this world might have been lush. Sensors showed areas with geological clues suggesting large rivers, lakes, and oceans were once present here. Life signs showed this world no longer housed life in any form. This world truly was barren. Detailed scans of the planet's surface and subsurface were performed, looking for the existence of any structures that might remain. Strangely, no trace of the expected trappings of an advanced civilization stood on the surface of this planet, nor beneath the surface. One possibly anomaly existed though.

Surrounded by sheer canyons of stone worn smooth, a large spire rose into the air. Old and weathered, this spire was encased in rock. The ascending spiral shape of the spire gave light to the manufactured origins of the anomaly. Sensors were unable to penetrate the structures interior. If the mentors of the Ancient's were still present on this world, this was the most likely place to begin the search for them.

"What is the next step?" The commander of Copernicus asked.

"Someone is going to need to go down there." Daniel Jackson replied with a gleam in his eye.

**Idavoll**

**Asgard Home World**

**Andromeda Galaxy**

Beyond the atmospheric boundaries of the technologically advanced home world of the Asgard, forty vessels of the Asgard Fleet effortlessly moved away from the planet of their manufacture. Divided into two groups of twenty vessels apiece, these groups were composed of O'Neill Class vessels, and Daniel Jackson Class science vessels. The mission of these two Asgard task forces was one of great importance.

The Asgard, finally seeing a completed home world, had now decided to expand the Asgard domain. Two worlds, rich in neutronium, which is vital to all Asgard technology, had been found within the Andromeda galaxy and closely evaluated. The first, due to frightening carnivorous wildlife, had been discounted as unsuitable for a future colony sight. Instead, this world would be home to a subterranean mining facility, to extract the vital neutronium for future Asgard use. The second world, lacking the frightening wildlife of the first, would soon be home to the first colony within the domain. Soon, a great city rivaling that found on Idavoll would stand on this planet. In time, the Asgard would continue to expand within the Andromeda galaxy. One day, they would again be a race inhabiting many worlds.

A larger domain under Asgard control required a larger fleet than currently existed. While a shortfall in fleet size existed, Tau'ri vessels would assist where needed. This was nothing more than an interim fix though. Shipyards of Idavoll bristled with activity, as new vessels slowly took shape. Science vessels would make up the bulk of these. Refusing to accept a period of time with insufficient fleet strength, the Asgard High Council had reached out to their Tau'ri counterparts. Aware of the debt owed to the Asgard, the Tau'ri graciously offered the services of Arkos to their close allies. Within Arkos, the first of twenty newly constructed O'Neill class vessels were already taking shape. Watching over the construction process every step of the way was Kvasir. While the Asgard Fleet had at one time greatly outnumbered the Tau'ri Fleet, that was not the case today. In time, with teamwork and great effort, the numbers balance of the two fleets would grow closer and closer.

Far outside of the city of Idavoll, a craft unlike those of the Asgard Fleet sat. Captured by the Tau'ri and subsequently towed across the galactic void separating the Milky Way and Andromeda, a Lucian Alliance stood. Filled with Asgard and Tau'ri technicians, the secrets of the captured Ha'tak were being unlocked. Systems from the sensors to the hyperspace drive were being closely scrutinized. Power production was also being measured. In the coming day, the Ha'tak would be escorted into space, were the weapons and shields could be tested. When done, the upgrades performed by the Lucian Alliance would not only be known, but also understood. This data would quickly find its way into the hands of the Asgard and Tau'ri fleets.

Upon the Ha'tak's arrival, a debate about the final disposition of the Ha'tak had taken place. The Asgard, certain the craft possessed little value once evaluation was complete, suggested outright destruction of the vessel, and reutilization of recovered resources. The Tau'ri had other plans however. While some within Earth's military hierarchy felt the Ha'tak might offer value insofar as a method to sow uncertainty within Alliance ranks, those thoughts were overruled. Instead, the vessel would be turned over to the Free Jaffa Nation, as a show of friendship. Moving forward, all captured Lucian Alliance vessels would be placed in the hands of the Jaffa. Aware of the vessel's limited value against similar Lucian Alliance upgraded Ha'tak's, these would be modified. As far as Earth was concerned, the subspace capacitor technology was already out of the bag. The Alliance built subspace capacitor would be removed from the Ha'tak, and in its place one of Tau'ri construction would be added. This would give the Free Jaffa Nation Fleet an edge, should they ever meet the Lucian Alliance in battle.

Around the captured Ha'tak, in a facility constructed quickly for the purpose, the Lucian Alliance crew sat. Interrogated upon their arrival, the captured crew offered up little intelligence of value. Each of the members of the captured crew confined waited for the death that would surely come. Briefed repeatedly of what the Tau'ri would do to them if captured, each of these crewmembers fully believed their execution was imminent. Other plans had been made. Though the crewmembers could not possibly know, Thor's flagship Hala was speeding towards Idavoll.

Upon arrival of the Hala, the captured Lucian Alliance crew would be beamed aboard Hala. Once beamed, the crew's transport signatures would remain within the beaming buffer. Then, Hala would race towards the distant Pegasus galaxy through the super gate. Hala would then set course for the world existing off the galactic gate network, where Genii prisoners had been exiled several years ago. There, the Lucian Alliance crew would remain. During the planning for this event, the Asgard High Council had proposed the method used in the past with Jaffa intruding upon Protected Planets. When asked exactly what that method was comprised of, Penegal had posed a question of his own when asking if the Tau'ri really wanted to know.

Had the Lucian Alliance known of the close involvement by the Asgard in the tense standoff between them and the Tau'ri, they would have had reason to be afraid. Unaware that two of the Five Great Races were actively working against them, the Lucian Alliance remained blissfully ignorant. As long as the Lucian Alliance kept to their current plan of not directly attacking Earth or her interests, this conflict would remain somewhat civil. Should the Alliance defer from that path, things would grow quickly out of hand, as the Asgard would happily bring their full might to the doorstep of the Lucian Alliance in defense of their Tau'ri allies.

**Joint Base Anacostia-Bolling**

**Earth**

**Milky Way Galaxy**

In the headquarters of the Defense Intelligence Agency, the counterintelligence specialists hunting down security penetrations on Earth were hard at work. Attempts had been made to lure Colonel Andrews, the prime suspect, to pass information of the Defense Intelligence Agency's choosing. A series of briefings, to a select number of SG team commander on potential developments against the Lucian Alliance were given. In these briefings, potential countermeasures were discussed. None present for these briefings knew that the information was manufactured for one member of the audience.

It was hoped the Colonel, as an agent of the Lucian Alliance, would diligently pass on this disinformation. If he did, it could be verified through assets within Alliance ranks that the Colonel was in fact the traitor. When that information never made its way back to Earth, it caused many to question if the Colonel was in fact an enemy agent, while others insisted he may simply not as yet passed on the intelligence. One thing was certain, and that was a glaring fact, that a leak within the SGC existed.

The backgrounds of those on SG-31 were pored over again and again. Through discreet means, figures from the past of each team member's life were interviewed, without any believing it was anything more than an interview for security clearance renewal. In the end, it was decided to bring Colonel Andrews into custody. Bringing the Colonel in needed to be done quietly. Were it done within the SGC, the rumor mill would immediately shift into high gear. With that in mind, it was decided to take Colonel Andrews into custody while off world, for transfer to a location other than Earth.

This plan was not without risks. It was very possible that the suspected agent of the Lucian Alliance could escape, and travel through the gate into the welcoming arms of the enemy. This was deemed an acceptable risk, as it would allow for the disinformation to fall into the hands of the enemy. Without ever suspecting it, Colonel Andrews had become a pawn in the great game between nation states.

**Aboard Volcae Ship**

**Milky Way Galaxy**

Life aboard the gargantuan Volcae vessel was different to the humans aboard. Coming from impoverished agrarian worlds, these humans viewed life aboard the alien craft as comfortable. While comfortable, it was very different for these humans. Accustomed to a life tending fields, life here was contained and sterile. Many adapted quickly to these new surroundings, but a few had great trouble doing so. Despite their trouble adapting, none could doubt the sincerity of their hosts to make life better for these refugees.

Aelhaearn was one of those having trouble adjusting. While his family loved their new surroundings and hosts, Aelhaearn longed for his old life. That former life and its trappings were what he knew best. Admittedly, life here was far easier. No longer did he or his family need fear drought, disease, or dramatic upheaval. Still, Aelhaearn longed for the surroundings he knew no longer existed. These thoughts filled the former farmer's mind, as a figure tapped quietly on the bulkhead surrounding the quarter's entryway. Looking up, Aelhaearn was greeted with the sight of Sabis, leader of the Volcae.

"Am I disturbing you?" Sabis asked politely.

"No, not at all. Please, come in." Aelhaearn invited.

Making his way fully into the farmer and his family's quarters, Sabis looked around. On shelves lining the wall, toys enjoyed by Aelhaearn's children sat. Made by Aelhaearn's own hand, these toys showed how much this simple man loved his children. That thought made Sabis smile. Turning to his host, Sabis sat down.

"How are you Aelhaearn?" Sabis inquired.

"I am doing well, thank you." Aelhaearn responded.

"Are you really? It has come to my attention that you rarely leave your quarters." Sabis stated.

"Life in the rest of this ship is too crowded, and too busy. I am a simple man, who has little use for crowds." Aelhaearn responded.

"Our children play together. One of them showed me the toy you made for him. For that gift, I thank you. Tell me, what do you most wish for?" Sabis asked.

"What I miss most you will probably not understand." Aelhaearn replied.

"Try me." Sabis urged.

"I miss my fields. Working the soil to grow a crop in the sun is a day's work. When you take your crop to market, you know you have accomplished something. That feeling lets you know you are a man." Aelhaearn explained, while thinking of his farm.

"You gave my child a gift, now let me give you a gift. Come with me." Sabis requested.

Exiting the quarters with Aelhaearn in tow, Sabis led the farmer down several long corridors. Minutes later, the two reached the large vessels internal tram system. Lacking transporter technology, this network of high speed trams allowed the vessels occupants to make their way to any corner of the ship. Ten minutes later, after a journey of many miles, the tram came to a halt. Exiting the tram, Sabis led his human friend through a series of passageways, until finally stepping through a set of interlocking doorways. Passing through this entryway, Aelhaearn's eyes grew wide.

As far as the eye could see, plant life grew. In this section of the incredibly large vessel, the Volcae grew the incredible amounts of food needed for the inhabitants. All around Aelhaearn, the farmer saw plants he recognized, while also seeing many others he did not. Unknown to Aelhaearn, the Volcae used plant protein to manufacture a meat substitute. Making their way to a corner of the large grow facility, under lighting manufactured to simulate sunlight, the two walked wordlessly. Finally, they came to the corner, where long rows of boxed soil sat.

"What is this?" Aelhaearn asked in confusion.

"You have given my child a gift; now allow me to show my thanks. I had this soil brought aboard for your use. This area is now for your use. Anything you may need, simply ask for. Once again, you can grow your crops and find happiness." Sabis explained happily.

"You did this for me? No one has ever done anything just for me." Aelhaearn replied, nearly in tears.

"Yes my friend, I did this to brighten your day. You made my child smile, and I am giving you your smile back." Sabis responded.

"Thank you! You have done so much for us. How can I repay you?" Aelhaearn asked seriously.

"Thanks will be found in your happiness. I just want to make that possible." Sabis answered.

"Sabis, may I ask a question of you?" Aelhaearn asked.

"You may." Sabis invited.

"Why do you live on this ship? Why are you not on your home world?" Aelhaearn inquired.

"Our home world was lost long ago. The destruction was such that we can never return there. Entire generations of Volcae have known nothing but life aboard these vessels." Sabis replied sorrowfully.

"I am sorry to ask such a painful to answer question." Aelhaearn admitted.

"No apology is necessary. For many generations, we hid in the shadows of the galactic center, to avoid those who brought ruin to my planet and people. Those people no longer rule this galaxy, so now we follow the path. That is why we collect what you call the Chappa'ai at each step. These mark the path we must follow to reach our new home, as it was explained to us by a higher power long ago." Sabis explained.

"And when we reach that destination?" Aelhaearn asked.

"On that day, the Volcae will finally be allowed to live again." Sabis responded.

**Destiny**

**Across the Universe**

Exiting faster than light travel, Destiny rapidly slowed. From the bridge, and observation deck, crewmembers present saw the spherical glowing mass of this solar systems star. As she had done thousands of times since her construction, Destiny engaged her sublight drive and began to approach the star in order to recharge, and replenish onboard power reserves. As she drew closer to the star, the vessels systems lowered the bridge into its protective housing. Streaking across the surface of the sun, temperatures remained comfortable within the vessel, while external temperatures skyrocketed into a hellish firestorm.

Along the bottom surface of Destiny, solar collectors extended. Power flowed through power conduits, into power storage banks. Continuing her decent into the star, Destiny entered the body of the star itself. All around the Ancient vessel, radiation, extreme magnetic, and gravitational anomalies flourished. Ten minutes later, after circling half the circumference of the star from within, Destiny exited the solar mass. Returning to space on the opposite side of the star she had entered, Destiny began to power away.

Moving away from the center of the solar system, Destiny's powerful sensors reactivated. Upon activation, these sensors immediately detected emissions filling the electromagnetic spectrum. Crew standing watch on the bridge analyzing the detected emissions took note of the similarity between these emissions and radio transmissions filling the electromagnetic spectrum of Earth in the early twentieth century. Intelligent life had been found.

At Colonel Davidson's order, Destiny delayed her return to faster than light travel. Altering course, Destiny angled towards the planet from where the radio emissions came. Word quickly passed through the crew that an inhabited world had been found. Moments like these were the moments Destiny's crew lived for. First contact was always a moment of wonder and discovery. None aboard Destiny thought this would be any different. Perhaps they would find an ally in this distant corner of the universe.

Aware of the discovery, both Nicholas Rush and Eli Wallace made their way to the bridge. Remaining behind the railing near the bridge entrance, both intelligent minds opted to stay out of the way and simply observe. Falling into a high orbit, Colonel Davidson directed deep level scans of the planet below. Images of the planet's surface quickly appeared on overhead monitors. What filled these screens shocked all present.

Across the planet, cities stood. Many of these cities resembled those found on earth at the start of the twentieth century. Several of these cities had been reduced to ruble at some point, while others actively burned. The landscape surrounding these burned out cities was a hellish sight. Pockmarked and devoid of vegetation, these areas of the planet were filled with combatants locked in a battle of attrition. Eerily, these scenes closely resembled the killing fields of World War One Europe.

To either side of Eli and Rush, the phantom visions they had before encountered appeared. Unseen by the man beside him, both Eli and Rush thought the vision unique to them. Beside Rush stood his late wife, Gloria Rush. Beside Eli stood the late Sergeant Riley.

"You are about to see firsthand the reason you must press forward with this mission to its conclusion Nicholas." Gloria whispered into Rush's ear.

"Now you will see the justification to abandon this mission forever Eli. Your presence here will exact a price in blood." Riley said solemnly to Eli.

**Edora**

**Edoran Solar System**

**Milky Way Galaxy**

Much had changed on Edora since the arrival of the Tau'ri thirteen years ago. When first visited by the Tau'ri, Edora had been a world rich in mineral wealth, and home to an agrarian society. During then Colonel Jack O'Neill's forced stay on Edora following the gate being buried by a meteor storm referred to by locals as the fire rain, Jack did much to ingratiate the Tau'ri to Edora. After O'Neill's rescue, Jack left behind a population friendly to Earth, a woman who loved him, and an unborn son. Later, Edora became home to the first commercial off world venture, tasked with extracting much coveted naquadah.

While the agrarian society of Edora still flourished, it now did so with assistance from Earth. While the mining facility was constructed, a Tau'ri embassy, and shipping port were constructed. During this time, Edoran's were gifted with improvements such as indoor plumbing, electricity, and free health care. Making life easier, this also served to strengthen ties with Edora, and greatly improve the life expectancy of natives to this world.

Within the docking facility, three commercially owned Tau'ri cargo vessels sat. Two of these were busily engaged in disgorging cargo brought from Earth. Much of this cargo was destined for the mining facility and embassy, while the remainder would soon be in the hands of Edoran's. The third vessel, SS Doubleday sat inactive, having loaded naquadah ore fifteen hours earlier. In the distance, two figures, a woman and child, could be seen making their way up the boarding ramp of the Doubleday.

The child, General O'Neill's son Homer, was filled with excitement by his surroundings. Adding to Homer's excitement was the knowledge that in two days, he would see Earth, and finally meet his father. Laira, Homer's mother, was also excited by the prospect of rekindling the relationship shared so many years before. At the end of the boarding ramp, the woman and child came to a halt. Laira, handing a sheet of paper obtained from the Tau'ri embassy to the man standing at the top of the ramp, smiled. This man, taking the paper and comparing the names to a clipboard in his hand, returned the smile in welcome.

"I'm going to Earth!" Homer exclaimed.

"You are? Excited?" The man asked.

"I am! I'm going to see my father for the first time to!" Homer beamed.

"I bet your father is excited too! Ma'am, you are good to go. Step through the airlock, and someone will show you to your quarters." The man stated.

"Thank you." Laira responded.

Walking through the airlock, Homer was fascinated by the surroundings of the ship. Laira, feeling that life was about to change, turned to look out on Edora one final time. Across her face, a smile of hope spread.

High above Edora, USS George Hammond sat in stationary orbit, on the last leg of this patrol cycle in the Milky Way. These patrols were always milk runs. After this patrol was over, Colonel Erin Gant and her crew would enjoy a period of leave, followed by a refit of the USS Hammond. It was a relaxation period all aboard were looking forward to. Much had changed since Colonel Gant's time aboard Earth's first space vessel, the original Prometheus. In that time, Earth had vanquished many existing threats, and taken its place as a superpower in this multiple galaxies.

"Vessels detected approaching in hyperspace Ma'am." Hammond's sensor officer announced.

"Can you identify?" Colonel Gant inquired.

"Unsure ma'am." The sensor officer answered.

"Lucian Alliance maybe?" Gant pressed.

"The velocity is too fast for that ma'am. Speed of travel is similar to the BC-303's gifted to Alba Longa." The sensor officer responded.

"That is a possibility." Gant suggested, before returning her attention to other matters.

Minutes later, hyperspace windows opened near Edora, and further out in the solar system. From these dimensional rifts nearest Edora, ten Ha'tak Class warships emerged. Upon exit, these ten Ha'tak's opened fire. Plasma bolts raced towards the Edoran landscape far below, and also towards the ill prepared USS George Hammond. A single powerful plasma bolt slammed into the starboard side hanger bay, marring hull plating in all directions, and venting the bay to space. Through this hull rupture, crew members, equipment, and other debris were sucked into the cold vacuum of space. Before a second plasma bolt could strike the damaged warship, shields energized and protected the Tau'ri vessel from further damage. Unknown to the attackers, Hammond was a stricken vessel, with her hyper drive rendered inoperable.

Hammond's powerful Asgard designed shields flared brightly under the torrent of Ha'tak weapons fire. As this initial onslaught unfolded, Colonel Gant ordered the weapons suite brought online. Lacking the powerful weaponry of other newer vessels in Earth's fleet, the most lethal weapon aboard was the Asgard plasma beam. Directing that an emergency signal notifying Earth of the attack upon the Hammond and Edora be sent, Gant took the warship under her command into the fight.

Orienting to face her nearest attacker, Hammond maneuvered into firing position. As she came nose to nose with the Ha'tak, Hammond's shields continued to flare under the plasma bolt pummeling. From the forward most plasma beam battery, a bright and lethal beam sprang forth towards the attacking vessel. Crossing the gulf between the two vessels in the blink of an eye, the beam struck the Ha'tak's shields. More powerful than earlier models of this Goa'uld designed craft, the Ha'tak's shields shrugged off this first initial assault from USS Hammond. Seeing this shocked the bridge crew surrounding Colonel Gant.

Shifting to volley fire from all plasma beam batteries, Hammond unleashed incredible amounts of destructive power upon her attacker. Beam after beam struck the Ha'tak's shields. Impact of the fifth shot of the volley penetrated the Ha'tak's shields. The beam, continuing on into the body of the attacking craft, easily pierced the Ha'tak's hull. Seconds later, power generation systems failed and detonated aboard the Ha'tak, rendering it to nothing more than orbiting debris. Witnessing the death of their sister ship, the remaining nine Ha'tak's deviated their weapons fire away from Edora, and focused it fully upon the Hammond.

On the bridge of the Tau'ri battle cruiser, showers of sparks rained down on all present. Alarms blared, as smoke filled the command center. Hammond was in an indefensible position, and her crew knew it all too well. This situation was not one the USS Hammond could simply run from. Each member of the Hammond's crew knew that all that stood between life and death for the inhabitants of Edora was the single Tau'ri vessel.

"Shields are at twenty six percent and falling!" The defensive systems officer called out.

"Maneuver us away so we can recharge shields!" Gant ordered as the full brunt of enemy weapons fire came into play.

In defiance, Hammond's shields weathered unimaginable amounts of plasma bolt fire. Altering her course, the Tau'ri vessel angled away from her attackers, in hopes of replenishing shield strength, and possibly restoring systems rendered inoperable during the opening moves of the attack. Powering away with her sublight drive, Hammond's shields were struck over and over again to the rear. Twenty seconds later, Hammond's shields collapsed altogether. Seconds later, two late fired plasma bolts impacted Hammond's sublight drive, and vented further sections to space. Lacking propulsion and positioning thrusters, Hammond began to spin in the axis. Now, she was adrift, and defenseless. Seeing this, the remaining nine Ha'tak's once more shifted their fire fully towards the planet below. As these nine vessels unleashed a steady stream of destructive force, Death Gliders and troop landing ships began to deploy.

Edora now faced not just an assault, but also an invasion.

**USS Ascension**

**In hyperspace**

**Milky Way Galaxy**

Effortlessly racing through the void of hyperspace, USS Ascension, and her two sister ships Equinox and Neil Armstrong traveled along their preplanned route. Recently commissioned, none of these three vessels was yet inducted into service within the Tau'ri Fleet. Two weeks from now, upon completion of a rigorous test schedule, the three vessels of the Ascension Class would join the powerful fleet of Earth.

Life aboard the vessels of the Ascension Class was good. Unlike previous generations of Tau'ri vessels, the Ascension Class was the first to factor in crew comfort in both the physical and psychological area. Internally, all spaces were coated in a glasslike finish. These surfaces were tied in to a variety of ship systems, as well as entertainment and personal communications systems. Ascension was also the first class to completely integrate holographic display technology into all systems. While the Class was still new to the crews, it was an experience thus far raved about.

Within the bowels of USS Ascension, the bridge was an area of never ending activity. Seated at their comfortable workstations, the crew of Ascension went about the task of monitoring systems, scanning space, and marveling at the sheer speed of this new vessel. In his command chair, Brigadier General Aaron Eckhart enjoyed a cup of coffee while attending to evaluation paperwork for the most recent set of systems tests. Well aware that Ascension might very well be his last ship command, Eckhart had decided long ago to enjoy every moment this vessel was his. The appearance of the avatar of Ascension's onboard artificial intelligence interrupted Eckhart's concentration.

"Commander, I am receiving emergency message traffic from the USS George Hammond. They report they, along with Edora, are under attack." Ascension announced.

"Display galaxy map, and show all fleet units nearest Edora." Eckhart ordered.

In front of and above Eckhart's command chair, a holographic representation of the Milky Way galaxy appeared. Discreet blue diamonds marked the current locations of all Tau'ri vessels within the galaxy. Allied units, displayed with green diamonds, were also shown. As allied fleet units were displayed, Ascension's chief engineer, Lieutenant Colonel Larry Murphy arrived on the bridge.

"Looks like we are the closest to Edora. Send word to Equinox and Neil Armstrong that we will be responding to Hammond's message as a group." Eckhart ordered.

"Pardon me General, but no, we will not. The Ascension Class isn't even inducted into the fleet yet. Our weapons are locked and not yet fully tested. This is a reckless move." Murphy objected.

"Murphy, drunk driving is reckless. Telling your wife that yes, those jeans do in face make you look fat is reckless. This is our job." Eckhart argued.

"Nothing I can do about that General, as the weapons are locked out until certified for use." Murphy countered somewhat smugly.

Squinting his eyes in displeasure with his chief engineer, Eckhart stared silently for a moment. In his mind, he quickly computed variables and angles. Being told that something was simply not possible was not an outcome the career fighter pilot would ever accept.

"Ascension, what is your primary directive?" Eckhart asked.

"To protect the lives of my crew under any and all circumstances." Ascension replied.

Upon hearing the answer already known, Eckhart smiled. Tapping his earpiece, he began to speak once more.

"Send security teams one, two, and three to the shield emitter station nearest them, with their sidearms. Ascension, grant these teams override access of all security protocols relating to the shield emitter stations." Eckhart ordered.

In other parts of Ascension, the three roving security teams quickly made their way to the closest of three shield emitter stations onboard. As each arrived at their appointed place, they reported in their arrival directly to the bridge.

"Ascension, I need all weapons unlocked, now." Eckhart requested.

"I cannot comply with that request commander." Ascension argued.

"Listen very carefully. If the weapons are not unlocked, I will order the security teams to open fire on the shield emitters, until they are destroyed. I will then take this vessel into combat to assist the Hammond. Will a lack of shields hinder your primary directive?" Eckhart questioned.

Hearing this, Lieutenant Colonel Murphy scoffed scornfully. Ascension, considering the situation, and evaluating this against Brigadier General Eckhart's service record, quickly reached a decision.

"Yes, standby. Weapons unlocking now." Ascension replied.

"Transmit the unlock sequence to Equinox and Neil Armstrong." Eckhart instructed.

Some lessons have far reaching consequences. What Eckhart never stopped to consider was Ascension would store this interaction, and learn from it. Someday, Ascension might put the lesson learned today to use.

"Incoming message from Earth sir. Athena and four other ships are departing Arkos now. An Amphibious Ready Group is also vectoring towards Edora." The communications officer announced.

"What are the estimated times of arrival for both groups?" Eckhart questioned.

"At maximum speed, the Athena group will not arrive for half an hour. The Amphibious Ready Group will arrive ten minutes after Athena." The communications officer replied.

"Sound general quarters throughout the ship. Set course for Edora at emergency speed. Pass along these instructions to Equinox and Armstrong." Eckhart ordered.

Increasing speed, the three unproven vessels altered course. Ascension and her sisters were going to war.

**Edora**

**Edoran Solar System**

**Milky Way Galaxy**

Across the normally tranquil Edoran landscape, a continuous hail of orange colored plasma bolts rained down. Dirt filled the air, as white smoke marred the sky. Fires raged in wood lines ignited by the impact of energetic high temperature plasma bolts. Each impact caused the ground to quake. Emergency alert sirens, installed by the Tau'ri throughout Edoran settlements, wailed in the background. These wailing sirens were nearly drowned out by the thunderous explosions filling the air.

The Tau'ri embassy was the unlucky recipient of orbital bombardment. As a diplomatic mission, the Tau'ri embassy contained defensive systems. Shields, activated before the orbital bombardment took full effect, defiantly resisted the continuous series of impacts upon them. Flaring with each strike, the shield held, but was rapidly weakening. These shields lacked the strength to withstand a sustained assault of this magnitude. Embassy security forces within the embassy grounds deployed around the under siege facility.

Edoran inhabitants near the Tau'ri embassy rushed within, praying for protection by the facilities shielding system. Those inhabitants in other areas of Edora made their way to a system of caves, used for generations as a safe harbor from meteor impacts known as the fire rain. While many were already safe or making their way to safety, many were caught in the open. Had this world been heavily populated, the casualties would have been staggering. Despite the somewhat low number of casualties, the percentage these casualties represented of Edora's total population were shocking.

From above, small flights of Death Gliders rained down harassing fire at any human seen in the open. Behind these attack craft, Goa'uld designed troop carriers descended. Setting down in fields not yet marred by orbital weapons fire, these troop carriers began to disgorge ground troops in large numbers. Upon exit, the troops, clad in unique armor, did something unexpected. Rifles carried in the hands of each soldier were quickly slung over shoulders, at the order of the overall ground force commander.

"You know what to do! Earth will come!" The ground commander bellowed.

In response, the troops did nothing more than stand stationary. If this was an invasion, it was one not reliant on a speedy ground force. As the nine hundred ground troops stood, watching Edora burn, they took note of a vessel lifting off in the distance. The Tau'ri cargo vessel Doubleday, rising to an altitude of three thousand feet, began to quickly move away from Edora's docking facility. As the cargo vessel gained forward momentum, a hail of Ha'tak cannon fire rained down upon the fleeing Doubleday. Shredding first the upper deck plating, and then the inner body of the cargo carrier, Doubleday erupted from stern to bow in flame. Trailing smoke and fire, the burning vessel lost altitude, and exploded in the distance.

In orbit, onboard the lead Ha'tak of the Lucian Alliance task force, the vessel commander stood on the bridge of his ship. An unconcerned look marked his face. Shifting his attention from the viewport to the communications terminal before him, the vessel commander pressed a single button. Seconds later, the image of Sloviash appeared on the screen to the vessel commanders left.

"The attack is underway. We have crippled a Tau'ri battle cruiser. What are your orders?" The Ha'tak commander asked.

"Leave nothing alive on that world. Send the message that the Lucian Alliance will never bow to Tau'ri hegemony. Your actions will secure my leadership of the Lucian Alliance, and for this you will be richly rewarded." Sloviash promised.

"It will be done." The Ha'tak commander replied.

Elsewhere on the lead Ha'tak, many levels below the command center of the ship, a Lucian Alliance crewman stared out of a shielded viewing port. Reaching in his tunic, the crewman removed an apple. Polishing the delicious fruit with his sleeve, the crewman brought the apple to his mouth and took his first bite. As his teeth tore into the apple, the crewman's eyes went wide. Through the viewport, the crewman watched as USS Ascension exited hyperspace nearby. Seconds later, as the intimidating form of Ascension closed; an energy wave sprang forth towards the crewman's Ha'tak. Seeing this, the apple fell from his hand, while the bite taken seconds before fell from the mans mouth to the deck. The energy wave from Ascension impacted the Ha'tak's shields, and the crewman felt the vessel shudder as the Ha'tak's shields mysteriously faltered completely. Seconds after, the man watched the last thing he would ever witness in this life, as four beams of brilliant blue energy streaked away from Ascension, and struck the now unshielded Ha'tak.

**USS Ascension, Five Minutes Earlier**

**In Orbit of Edora**

**Milky Way Galaxy**

Seconds after the call to General Quarters, the crews aboard the three vessels of the Ascension Class raced to their duty stations. Bulkheads slammed shut, as internal shields formed over those now secure passageway doors. As duty stations were fully crewed, status updates were relayed to the bridge by the onboard artificial intelligence.

Power surged through many miles of power conduits running through the hull of each vessel. This power, provided by the onboard Arcturus shipboard power generation system, brought the many offensive and defensive systems of each vessel fully online. On the upper hull of Ascension, hull plating separated at two points to the front and rear of each vessel. From these openings, four turrets rose. Looking much like a battleship of old, the three Ascension Class vessels readied their main heavy armament. Smaller openings at places around the vessel also appeared. From these smaller openings, independently targetable Grodin batteries raised. Unseen, the many thousands of Ancient drones contained within magazines within Ascension stood ready.

On the bridge, Brigadier General Eckhart checked and rechecked the status of all offensive systems. As he did this, a golden colored conformal shield formed closely around the vessel's outer hull. Satisfied that all was ready, Eckhart tapped his earpiece once more, to address the crew under his command.

"All hands, this is the commander. In four minutes, we will exit hyperspace. I intend to take this ship into harms way. You are the best crew, with the best ship, that our world has ever given any commander. The men and woman of Edora, and the USS Hammond are counting on each of us. Rely on your training and trust in your ship, and we will make it through this. This is what we have trained to do. Do your duty, and we will save lives. That is all." Eckhart concluded.

As the three vessels raced towards Edora, they rapidly exchanged data amongst themselves. Equipped with powerful sensors, each vessel knew what to expect upon exit from hyperspace. Detecting a secondary group of Ha'tak's forty million kilometers from Edora changed the overall plan of attack. While Ascension and Equinox would drop out of hyperspace near the force pummeling Edora, USS Neil Armstrong would exit well away from the planet under siege.

"When we exit hyperspace, fire the culling wave at the nearest Ha'tak. Once the shields are down, I want a full spread at full power from turret number one." Eckhart ordered.

"Understood sir." The weapons officer replied.

In the air, a holographic countdown hovered. Seconds ticking by felt like minutes. The coppery and acid taste of stomach bile filled the mouths of crewmembers not accustomed to combat. Several aboard the powerful Tau'ri warship uttered a few last minute prayers. As the clock ticked down to zero, Ascension and Equinox reemerged from hyperspace near one another, but also near an attacking Ha'tak.

From the forward edge of the blade shaped hull of Ascension, a wave of energy raced away. This wave, quickly crossing the gulf between Ascension and the targeted Ha'tak, impacted the enemy vessels shields. Striking the shields, this wave immediately latched on to the energetic defensive field. This energy, whisked away in the same method used by Wraith to grab their prey, was transmitted to energy buffers aboard Ascension. Four seconds later, the Ha'tak's shields failed altogether. At that moment, from the forward most turret, four brilliant blue beams of ionic particle cannon fire raced towards the targeted Ha'tak. These beams, impacting tenths of a second later, ravaged the outer hull of the Ha'tak. Hull plating buckled and vaporized, as the four beams savaged their way into and through the Ha'tak's inner spaces. Seconds later, the Ha'tak detonated, and showered surrounding vessels and the planet of Edora with its remains. Through this pillar of fire and death Ascension drove, disregarding the carnage left in her wake.

Equinox, following suit simultaneously, similarly opened fire. Maneuvering her bow towards the crippled USS Hammond drifting in the distance, Equinox brought a quick and violent end to the Ha'tak nearest the crippled Daedalus Class vessel. Powering through the debris field left by the second Ha'tak's violent end, Equinox moved to cover Hammond. Passing above the stricken Hammond, Equinox pirouetted, and shielded Hammond with her own hull and shields. Watching Ascension turn away, to press her own attack on the line of Ha'tak's, Equinox fired off sustained bursts from her forward number one and two turrets. Gun directors aboard Equinox coordinated their fire with gun directors aboard Ascension, to ensure maximum lethality. Two more Ha'tak's fell to Equinox's untested main weapon.

Within Lucian Alliance ranks, chaos and panic broke out. These newly arrived vessels were ones never before encountered, and possessed of unimaginable power. Getting momentary control of panic on the bridge of each remaining Ha'tak, the Lucian Alliance ship commanders ordered their weaponry be brought to bear against these two newly arrived attackers. Using every bit of the power provided by onboard reactors and the subspace capacitor, the six remaining Ha'tak's discharged a hellish hurricane of plasma bolt fire.

As the many hundreds of plasma bolts impacted both the Ascension and Equinox, conformal shields flared and blossomed. Unknown to the Lucian Alliance, these conformal shields were far stronger than those found aboard any other Tau'ri vessel other than a city ship. Knowing that the longer the Lucian Alliance Ha'tak's remained functional, the longer Tau'ri fleet crews and Edoran's were in danger, the two Tau'ri dreadnoughts moved to end the ship battle as quickly as possible. Aboard the Ha'tak's, vessel commanders screamed for the reserve force of Ha'tak's to join in the lopsided battle. As they did, a long stream of Ancient drone weapons sprang forth from within the hull of Ascension.

As the golden colored weapons closed on the four nearest targets, Equinox again opened fire with her ionic particle cannon. As drone weapons effortlessly phased through shields and savaged their way through Ha'tak hulls, ionic particle cannon fire impacted the shields of the other two remaining Lucian Alliance attack craft. As the beams impacted, the two Ha'tak's first found their shield strength dropping at an incredible rate. Seconds later, under sustained bombardment by the powerful beam weapon, these shields buckled and failed completely. While the two Ha'tak's violently met their end, and were torn apart by internal explosions from power systems gone critical, those Ha'tak's struck by drones similarly exploded. Within seconds, the Lucian Alliance task force that had moments before bombarded the surface of Edora, was reduced to wreckage and debris.

In the distance, the six Ha'tak's of the Lucian Alliance reserve force powered towards Edora. Their shields and weapons fully powered, these Ha'tak's raced to get within firing range of the two attackers orbiting Edora. From their positions, both Equinox and Ascension trained their forward turret towards the oncoming Ha'tak's. Aligned in two side by side rows of three vessels, the Ha'tak's felt themselves somewhat safe from incoming weapons fire. As one, both Ascension and Equinox opened fire with all four beam emitters of their forward most turrets. Once more, eight beams of brilliant blue energy raced through cold and lifeless space. Seven seconds later, as the lead Ha'tak's entered firing range, the eight ionic particle beams impacted their targets. Following the fate of their brothers and sisters, the lead Ha'tak in each line shuddered, and then exploded violently.

Feeling themselves safe within the cover provided by the debris field from the two destroyed Ha'tak's; the remaining four powered their hyperspace drives. At this point, all aboard the four remaining Ha'tak's knew that the battle was lost, and now was the time to escape and fight another day. What they did not know, was that death lurked within their ranks. Between the four Ha'tak's, USS Neil Armstrong powered down its cloak. Targeting a turret at each Ha'tak, the powerful conformal shields of USS Neil Armstrong sprang to life. A second later, gun directors aboard Neil Armstrong opened fire on their respective targets. Once more, brilliant blue beams of lethal weapons fire delivered death. The sight of USS Neil Armstrong was quickly obscured by the exploding box of death that was the four now destroyed Ha'tak's exploding all around.

Moments later, as Equinox went about beaming Hammond's crew from their stricken vessel, hyperspace windows tore open the fabric of space. From these dimensional rifts emerged Athena, under the command of Brigadier General Stephan Caldwell, along with four other Athena Class vessels belonging to several nations. Realizing the warship threat had been dealt with; the five Athena's quickly deployed their internally carried F-302's. These 302's quickly entered the Edoran atmosphere, to hunt down and exterminate the Death Gliders rampaging through Edoran skies.

As the first of the long line of F-302's entered the Edoran atmosphere, hyperspace windows once again tore open. Emerging from these latest tears in the fabric of space were the ships of Amphibious Ready Group Four. Under escort by Crossbow Class frigates, the Veracruz Class troop ships began to quickly beam elements of the 24th Marine Expeditionary Unit to Edora's surface. These Marines would first secure Earth's embassy compound, and then move to engage Lucian Alliance ground forces present.

In the coming hours, the Lucian Alliance ground forces would surrender without ever firing a single shot. Further ship arrivals, in the form of the hospital ships USNS Benevolence and USNS Haven, would move to render aid to wounded across Edora. As wounded were tended to, and the enemy ground force taken into custody, the Lucian Alliance ground force commander would travel through the gate under escort to Earth.

While the genie of war had once more slipped from the battle of peace, that genie had been neutered by technology. Once more, war had come home to roost among the Tau'ri, and the Milky Way at large.

**Star Gate Command, Cheyenne Mountain**

**Earth**

**Milky Way Galaxy**

The mood was tense within the subterranean complex of Star Gate Command. Having received notification of the attack upon Edora, the SGC waited with bated breath for further acts of war from the Lucian Alliance. When word came of the speedy repulse of the Lucian Alliance attack, the SGC and Brigadier General Samantha Carter in particular breathed a collective sigh of relief. Hours later, word was received regarding the capture of the Lucian Alliance ground force commander, and his coming transfer through the gate to Earth.

In the gate room, General Carter stood. Surrounding her were six armed SGC security personnel. As the announcement of an inbound traveler rang out, a wave of anger filled Carter. Once again, the Lucian Alliance had attacked Earth and her interests. After a career spent journeying throughout the universe, Carter wanted nothing more than an end to senseless killing, violence, and power jockeying. Sadly, Carter was all too aware that war was something older than man itself.

Tens of seconds after gate activation, and subsequent settling of the event horizon, the first Marine escorts stepped through the gate. Behind them, a single man dressed in armor oddly familiar to General Carter, took his first steps on Earth. A second later, two more Marine escorts passed through the gate, and the gate deactivated in full. Walking their prisoner down the ramp leading away from the gate, the Marine escorts ordered their prisoner to halt. One of these Marines removed the Lucian Alliance ground force commander's helmet, and exposed his face to Samantha Carter. Locking eyes with Carter, the ground force commander smiled broadly.

"Samantha Carter, it is good to see you again. We have much to discuss." The ground force commander began.

"Aris Boch?" Carter asked in confusion.

"Surprise!" Aris exclaimed.

"Take him to a holding cell." Carter huffed.

**Please leave a review. It only takes a moment, and is greatly appreciated. Thanks!**


	35. Chapter 35

**_This chapter was originally going to be much larger, but that posed a few problems. Those problems were all time related. So, I am breaking up the original chapter into smaller pieces, to get it into your hands faster. That is the reason this chapter is shorter than you have become accustomed to. I hope everyone is having a fantastic week, and is ready for the weekend. Have a good one!_**

**George17: **If I already addressed your review directly, then disregard. The humans seeded in the Pegasus galaxy are not being denied knowledge, they are simply not ready for it yet. Imagine handing a very advanced piece of technology or knowledge to a caveman. Would they know what to do with it? These seeded humans will develop into cultures, and will benefit from the knowledge and tutelage provided by Earth. This is a long term endeavor, and will be ongoing far into the future.

**Fires of Orion: **Thank you! I will take your suggestions to heart, and work them into the story moving forward.

**Chronus1326: **The appearance of the Averian's in this story is more of a tribute really. Were it not for Senrab Nomis's story The Ongoing Journey, I might never have decided to write A New Dawn or Aphelion.

**Guest: **The Goa'uld/ Drone Command Ship connection made mention of in A New Dawn is a point I will address. We just haven't made it to that point in this story yet. Rest assured, I will get to that though as that line has been in the water for far too long.

**Gillian Grayson: **If you have a request for what you would like the race to look like, let me know. I will happily use your suggestions.

**Balthier: **The replicator mind probe would work, and work well. Unfortunately, that would violate so many laws that it would be problematic in the extreme. Its a bit like why all the powerful sensor technology available to Earth is not being used on Earth itself. Violation of privacy is a great way to cause issues.

**Joint Base Anacostia-Bolling**

**Earth**

**Milky Way Galaxy**

Leave is always a time members of the armed forces look forward to. For some, it is a time of vacation and excitement. To other, it is a time of rest and relaxation, away from the everyday grind of life in the military. For General Jack O'Neill, leave represented a blissful time away from paperwork. For that reason alone, General O'Neill treasured each moment away from his professional duties.

Laying lengthwise on his comfortable leather couch, O'Neill sipped at his bottle of Guinness Stout. On the flat panel television, mounted to the wall, ESPN Sports Center gave the recap of todays events in sporting news. After the previous two days of activity in his home, O'Neill was taking today as a well deserved period of rest. The two previous days, O'Neill had busied himself with a variety of tasks, to ready his home for the arrival of Laira and his son Homer.

Not in years had Jack been so excited. Time seemed to slow, as he counted down the days until their arrival on Earth. Checking his Rolex Submariner, Jack wondered if the vessel bringing them to Earth was on schedule. If it was, they should arrive the next morning. Their arrival represented an opportunity for O'Neill, and one he thought he would never again have. Not only would he have the chance to rekindle his relationship with Laira, after years of separation, but he would also have the chance to be part of a family again.

While a member of SG-1, Jack had known what family was. Working closely with the tight knit members of the small team, each had grown closer than friends. After years together, the members of SG-1 could intuit what the other was thinking, before they thought it. That camaraderie and sense of family was one that Jack sorely missed. Had promotion not come along, he would have happily finished his career with SG-1, alongside that family.

One thing the family of SG-1 had lacked for Jack was the sense of fatherhood. While each member of SG-1 had become a surrogate parent for Cassie after the death of Janet Frazier, it was not the same thing as being a father to your own child. Long ago, seemingly in another life, Jack had known that feeling. While fate or the stars had aligned to take that gift from him, the chance to reclaim that gift as at hand. Though he had never admitted it, Jack longed to be a father to Homer. He wanted to teach his son the lessons a father should, and mold the boy into the man he would later become. What was more important, Jack simply wanted to love his son, and be loved in return.

Thoughts of Homer, and the desire to be close to his son, always brought old memories to the forefront of O'Neill's mind. As he had done many times, Jack wondered what his son Charlie would be like today. Would he have followed his dream, and gone on to play professional baseball? Would he have retained the shy smile he always had for his father and mother? So many unanswerable questions swam through Jack's mind, as they always did when thinking of his late son. O'Neill knew he had made mistakes as a father to Charlie. Frequent absences due to deployments on unspeakable and highly classified activities had forced Jack to miss many years of Charlie's life. Now that a new chance was at hand, Jack intended to not make those same mistakes. If Laira and Homer were willing to relocate to Earth, O'Neill would happily retire, and forever hangup the uniform he had worn his entire adult life.

A knock on the front door in the distance snapped Jack out of these thoughts. For a moment, Jack remained on the couch, sure that the enlisted staff would show in whoever it might be at the door. A second knock reminded Jack that he had directed the staff to make themselves scarce during his time on leave. Setting his beer on the coffee table, Jack rose to his feet. A third knock rang out, as Jack made his way to the front of the large home reserved for the Chairman of the Joint Chiefs. Whoever it was at the front door, they had braved the heavy rain drenching the Washington, DC area today.

Opening the front door, General O'Neill was greeted by the sight of Colonel Paul Davis. Jack knew from experience just how busy a man Davis was. Whatever brought him here today, in this weather no less, was clearly important. As the door opened, Davis closed his umbrella, and shook it dry.

"Paul, what brings you my way?" O'Neill began in question.

"General, I am here to discuss a few developments in our galaxy with you." Davis replied.

Waiving Davis in, O'Neill took the umbrella and overcoat from Davis. Hanging these on a coat rack near the front door, O'Neill noticed the serious nature on Davis's face.

"Can I offer you something to drink?" O'Neill asked.

"No thank you sir." Davis replied.

"By developments, I assume you developments not inline with Earth's interest, right?" O'Neill questioned.

"Unfortunately, yes General." Davis replied cautiously.

"For this conversation, I think it best if we have a seat. Come with me Paul." General O'Neill instructed.

Making their way through the bottom story of the large two story Victorian home, the two men made their way towards Jack's in home office. In this space, O'Neill's predecessors

had thought deeply about national security policy, and formed the ideas that would carry the United States military into its future. Jack used it as his personal man cave. Motioning Colonel Davis into one of the high backed leather chairs in front of the ornate wooden desk within the office, Jack took his own seat behind the desk itself.

"Colonel, you have my full attention. Tell me what you know." O'Neill prompted.

"Six hours ago, the Lucian Alliance attacked one of our off world areas." Davis began.

"Was this a piecemeal attack, or in force?" O'Neill asked seriously.

"A total of sixteen Ha'tak Class vessels were used in the assault. These vessels placed the USS _George Hammon_d under assault upon exit from hyperspace, before commencing an orbital bombardment. During the bombardment, ground forces were landed." Davis continued.

"What is the status of the Hammond?" O'Neill questioned.

"Hammond suffered severe damage, and numerous casualties. She is currently under tow to Fleet Station _McHenry_." Davis explained.

"I am assuming we have other assets on station at this time." O'Neill mused.

"That would be correct General. Multiple vessels are on station at this time. _Ascension_, _Equinox_, and _Neil Armstrong_ were the first to respond, and managed to destroy the Lucian Alliance strike group. Other vessels arrived on scene shortly afterwards, as well as a Marine Expeditionary Unit. Currently, our forces are rendering aide. The embassy did suffer serious damage, and casualties. A number of civilian craft were also destroyed during the bombardment." Davis continued.

"Where was this exactly?" O'Neill asked.

"Edora sir." Davis replied with visible discomfort.

"Where?" O'Neill asked, unsure if he had heard Davis correctly.

"The attack took place on Edora General." Davis repeated.

"Do we know if any civilian vessels departed before the attack?" O'Neill demanded.

"General O'Neill, it is with a heavy heart that I inform you of the loss of the civilian cargo vessel _SS Doubleday._ The vessel with lost with all and your son boarded the_ Doubleday_ moments before the attack began." Davis explained with great regret.

"That can't be. No, I will not accept that! Send word to our forces that they are to locate Homer and Laira now. Tell them to look under every rock on that planet until they find them." O'Neill ordered.

"General, they did not survive the attack. I am so sorry sir." Davis said sorrowfully.

"Don't you dare write them off as dead so quickly. I will not sit here and believe they are dead until their bodies are found." O'Neill yelled.

"_Doubleday_ exploded catastrophically. Recovery of remains is not possible." Davis explained.

Tears welled up within Jack O'Neill's eyes. His stomach was a ball of ice. An acidy taste filled his mouth. Anger and hurt filled Jack, as he fought back the tears of sorrow fighting to come out. Balling his hand into a tight fist, his knuckles went white with rage. Slamming that fist down on the surface of the desk, Jack stood quickly.

"You listen to me. My son is not dead! Send word to Edora, and find them before simply writing them off so easily. Why wasn't I made aware of this attack as it unfolded?" O'Neill demanded in heartbroken rage.

"The National Military Command Center followed the notification checklist. You are on leave, so they notified the Vice Chairman." Davis answered.

No longer able to hold back his emotions, tears ran down Jack's face. Collapsing into his seat, his eyes lost focus as his mind drifted.

"I would like you to leave now." Jack whispered hoarsely.

For a brief moment, Colonel Paul Davis stared at Jack. He was fully aware of the General's backstory. As Jack's longtime friend, Paul Davis was well aware of just how deeply Jack must be hurting. Standing slowly, Paul walked behind the desk to Jack's side. Placing his hand on the General's shoulder, Paul squeezed and spoke.

"Jack, I am so sorry this happened." Paul offered in condolence.

Making his exit, Colonel Davis quietly showed himself out of O'Neill's home. In his wake, he left a brokenhearted man. Davis was sure of one thing, and that was war was now on the horizon. The death of Homer and Laira made that eventuality unavoidable now.

From his seat, O'Neill slowly and shakily rose to his feet. A cold sense of numb unfeeling spread through his heart, as his body moved seemingly of its own accord. Wordlessly, O'Neill found himself making his way up the staircase to the homes second story. Moving from the stairs, Jack quietly made his way into the room that would have been his son's.

Looking around, he saw the decorations he had selected and placed within this room, in the hope of making it a home for Homer. On the walls were posters of sports stars. At the foot of the bed sat a gift wrapped box, which Jack had placed their weeks before. Aware of the contents of this box, Jack opened it and cast his eyes upon its contents. The item within was one that brought O'Neill to tears. Grabbing the item, O'Neill lifted the baseball glove that had once been Charlie's. Holding the supple leather glove in his hands caused Jack to collapse to his knees.

Tears of sorrow and rage flowed down his face. In his heart, he knew it had to be this way, as irony is possessed of a perverse sense of humor. The death of Charlie had been a crushing blow to Jack, and one that had made him question his desire to continue living in a world without his soon. That event, and subsequent emotional fallout had marked the beginning of his involvement with the Stargate Program. Now, in the twilight of his military career, the death of Homer served as a bookend to a career devoted to a once classified program. Howling in anguish, Jack's emotion poured out. Tears falling from his face fell on the baseball glove, where they had also fallen following the death of Charlie.

Bringing the baseball glove to his face, Jack kissed it as he would kiss the forehead of his child were he alive. Smelling the rich leather, Jack remembered teaching Charlie to play catch for the first time. That memory brought a heavier stream of tears down O'Neill's face. Holding the glove close, Jack delicately placed the glove back in its box, and replaced the gift wrapped lid. Rising to his feet, he moved to exit the room. At the door, he turned and looked over the room one last time.

"I failed you both. For that I am sorry." Jack whispered.

Silently, O'Neill made his way downstairs. Passing through the large house, he made his way towards the sunroom at the rear of the home. Heedless of the weather outside, Jack stepped onto the large wooden deck. Instead of seeing the manicured backyard as it stood, Jack's mind took him back to the traumatic event of Charlie's funeral. It was almost as if he was reliving it. Rain poured down upon O'Neill, as furious winds howled in the trees. Wordlessly, O'Neill stood in the downpour a lost man, for nearly an hour.

A warm sensation on his shoulder dragged Jack's mind back to the here and now. Seeing the hand, Jack slowly turned to face whoever it was standing behind him.

There, standing on the deck, with a compassionate and sorrowful look, stood Skaara. While O'Neill was aware that Skaara and his people had ascended during Anubis's assault upon Abydos, he had not seen Skaara since.

"Skaara." Jack managed to say in a hoarse whisper.

"O'Neill, I am so sorry for what has happened. I tried to prevent this, but arrived too late. I am sorry." Skaara said with genuine regret.

Looking closely at O'Neill, Skaara took note of Jack's glassed over eyes. Watching as O'Neill stance wavered, Skaara realized that it was only a short matter of time before his old friend collapsed from emotional exhaustion. Wrapping his arm around Jack's shoulders, he guided him back inside the house. Without protest, Skaara guided Jack up the stairs and into the bedroom. Seating Jack on the bed, Skaara's ascended heart broke for his old friend.

"Why?" Jack managed to ask quietly.

"I do not know O'Neill. I tried to save your son, but was too late. As I made my way to Edora, I searched for Oma for her assistance. Unable to find her, I continued on." Skaara explained sadly.

"Both of my sons are gone, and it is my fault." O'Neill said in a monotone voice.

Laying O'Neill back, Skaara positioned his friend on the bed. Touching his fingertips to O'Neill's forehead, a momentary flash of light illuminated the bedroom. Using his ascended powers, Skaara put Jack into a deep slumber which would last for many hours. Refusing to abandon his grieving friend, Skaara stood at Jack's bedside, to look over him. Jack needed him, and Skaara would never abandon him.

Seconds later, Skaara felt a presence beside him. Aware of who this presence was, Skaara began to speak.

"He is heartbroken. I tried to prevent this. You could have prevented this, but I could not find you." Skaara stated plainly.

"I was closer to the tragedy that you know." Oma replied.

"Why did you not save O'Neill's son? O'Neill is my friend, and a good man." Skaara said.

"Yes, he is. General O'Neill may not be the leader Earth needs, but he is the leader they have." Oma answered in her unique cryptic nature.

"O'Neill will hunt the Lucian Alliance until their end." Skaara explained.

"That much I am sure of." Oma replied.

**Star Gate Command, Cheyenne Mountain**

**Earth**

**Milky Way Galaxy**

Seated in her office, General Samantha Carter added her signature to the event report before her. In that abbreviated report, Carter detailed the arrival of Aris Boch, and included the relevant mission report detailing the initial meeting of Aris Boch by SG-1. Since the arrival of the prisoner, a constant stream of phone calls had come in from across Earth, seeking an update about Edora. In addition, SG teams were busily engaged in deploying to and from Earth to Edora, while shuttling critically wounded to Earth for more in depth treatment.

Despite the flurry of activity, Samantha Carter wanted to do one thing, and one thing only. Upon hearing of Homer and Laira being aboard the _SS Doubleday_, Carter knew tragedy had visited O'Neill's life again. She yearned to be at Jack's side during this traumatic time. Knowing O'Neill well, Carter also feared the emotional fallout he would suffer from this in the longterm. Only time would tell how O'Neill handled the loss of a second child.

Pushing away from her desk, the commander of Star Gate command rose to her feet. Briskly striding out of her office, she made her way to the transporter booth installed at the end of the hall. While she could have just as easily taken the stairs, she wanted nothing to delay her questioning of the man held within the SGC brig. Entering the booth and touching her finger to the destination screen, Carter was engulfed in a wave of energy. Seconds later, she retook her physical form, and found herself standing on the lowest level of the facility.

Showing her identification badge to an Air Force Security Policeman standing guard at the outer door of the brig, Carter waited as the facilities sensors scanned her for any possible unauthorized tool or device. An audible chime announcing Carter was cleared to continue into the brig prompted the SP to waive the General through. Passing through the automated security door, Carter instructed the two guards within to return to their seats. Beyond these two guards, Carter saw the replica of the Atlantis brig, containing Aris Boch.

Entering the area surrounding the brig containment zone, Carter locked eyes with Aris Boch. Though it had been years since she had last seen the man, he had seemingly not aged at all. On his face was the same self assured and somewhat arrogant smile he had worn on the day of SG-1's capture. Rising to his feet, Aris Boch approached the green tinted energy field he was contained within.

"I remember when we first met. It was you locked within a force field. How times have changed. It is good to see you again Carter." Aris Boch said jovially.

"I wish I could say the same to you. Do you have any idea the repercussions your actions will generate?" General Carter asked acidly.

"Were I to venture a guess, I would say nothing but positive repercussions." Aris surmised.

"Do you really believe that? Lets examine the facts as they stand. You participated in a Lucian Alliance attack upon the interests of Earth. During this attack, you severely damaged one of our warships, wounded and killed diplomatic personnel, and managed to kill the child of a very important man on Earth. Now might be the time to rethink those possible repercussions.' Carter suggested angrily.

"Every time a human dies, the child of someone is lost. I myself have lost a son. Before you lecture me about possible outcomes, you might ask yourself if you are aware of the relevant facts. Are you aware of those relevant facts Samantha?" Aris asked softly.

"How about you enlighten me?" Carter asked sarcastically.

"The Lucian Alliance did attack you, this much is true. What you do not know is that my people and my world are also under their thumb. We slipped from oppression at the hands of Sokar, to oppression at the hands of the Lucian Alliance. When the call went out for ground forces, I volunteered to lead them. I did this not to inflict harm upon your world, but to prevent harm. My men never opened fire, and surrendered peacefully at my order. Are these the actions of an attacking force bent on destruction?" Aris asked lightly.

"Go on, I'm listening." Carter suggested.

"Throughout the galaxy, everyone knows the story of the plucky Tau'ri. Once a sad little backwater planet with dreams of exceptionalism, you are now a superpower. Earth has come far in a short time. When I defied Sokar and let you and the rest of SG-1 go free, I hoped that my generosity would be repaid one day with the freedom of my people. Earth has done much for many, but you never came to the aide of my people. When I learned of the attack on a Tau'ri controlled world, I knew your world would defend your possessions. My plan depended on you doing just that." Aris explained.

"What exactly was your plan then?" Carter asked.

"My plan was to land my forces on the targeted world, and do nothing. By doing nothing, I could prevent loss of life within my area of control. When you arrived, I would surrender, and as commander, be taken to Earth. I think my plan has worked marvelously well so far. What do you think?" Aris asked in amusement.

"Why would you want to be captured and brought to Earth?" Carter pressed.

"I am here to ask for Earth's assistance in freeing my people from the yoke of Lucian Alliance control. You made me a promise that you would help my people, and I am here to ask that you honor that promise." Aris explained.

"How exactly is the Lucian Alliance controlling your people?" Carter questioned.

"When the Goa'uld fell, the Lucian Alliance stepped immediately into the void left in their wake. They even use the same method of control." Aris hinted.

"The drug you provided me a sample of you mean?" Carter asked.

"We call it Rosh'na, but yes. The Lucian Alliance controls the facilities where it is manufactured, and they issue each man, woman, and child their weekly ration of it. I gave you the sample in hopes of a cure being found, so that a sudden stop in its supply would not lead to the extinction of my people." Aris stated.

"Myself and several medical researchers studied the sample you provided me. Rosh'na is not the potent control mechanism you believe it to be." Carter suggested.

"Without Rosh'na or a cure for Rosh'na, my people will die. If that is not a potent control mechanism, then I do not know what is." Aris Boch replied in irritation.

"What I am saying is that were your people to cease ingestion of Rosh'na, your people would not die. Sure, some very serious withdrawal symptoms would be present, but nothing lethal." Carter countered.

"How can that possibly be correct? Every time Rosh'na has been withheld, many get violently ill." Aris argued.

"Your people have been subjected to continued amphetamine exposure. Withdrawal is the natural reaction. Withdrawal may make you feel like you are dying, but you are actually not. Your people have been the subject of the galaxies longest con. Sokar bluffed, and the Lucian Alliance simply continued the bluff." Carter further explained.

"If what you say is true, then my people must be made aware of that fact. I have risked my life to help your world. Will your world repay my kindness and help me liberate my people?" Aris inquired.

"Because I know it will be asked when I report our conversation, what would liberating your world do for Earth?" Carter asked honestly.

"The majority of Lucian Alliance ground power is composed of my people. We are the backbone of their ground power. If you free my people, we will gladly go to war with our oppressors in thanks. What I am saying is that we will happily help you rid the galaxy of the Lucian Alliance." Aris swore.

"I will pass that information to my superiors. What I won't do is make you any promises that Earth will jump at the chance to involve ourselves in a ground war for your people's sake. I will go make a few phone calls, but for now I will instruct security to transfer you to more comfortable holding quarters." Carter finished.

**_Please leave a review. It only takes a moment, and is greatly appreciated. Thanks!_**


	36. Chapter 36

Here is the latest chapter. I wanted to get it out before the week came to an end, but that didn't happen. Lets just call this a Sunday surprise. I hope everyone is having a great weekend, and has a fantastic week in the coming week.

**Shepo: **Thank you for the kind words. As a lover of all things Star Gate, I am happy to provide a follow on for other fans of the series. I hope you continue to enjoy all I have in store.

**jdnokc: **Sick and disgusting? I would say that is a bit of an overreaction. SImply because O'Neill is a major character in no way means he is insulated from loss. Every person lost in a conflict is someones son or daughter. Where is your righteous indignation for those deaths? If you can't handle one death and the emotional fallout to follow, then its best you stop reading this story as things will not be pleasant to read for such fragile sensibilities as yours. If reading such things bothers you to such a degree, you might wish to rethink your choice of reading military science fiction.

**Gillian Grayson:** I took your advice to heart. I'm simply not sold on how my effort turned out. I'm left feeling it fell flat.

**CSM Forrester: **The slow boil portion of the story is over. Now things get fast and brutal.

**Antoni11: **Thank you!

**Science Vessel Copernicus**

**Ancient Mentor Planet**

**Alterran Home Galaxy**

In orbit, high above the barren landscape of the planet below, the form of _Copernicus_ sat silently. For many hours, the powerful Ancient designed and Asgard influenced sensors aboard the science vessel had scanned the planet. Initial disappointment on the sensor findings had quickly turned to excitement, at least to Daniel, upon the discovery of a clearly unnatural structure standing above the surrounding landscape.

It stood to reason that this sole structure was the last remaining trace of those known as the mentors of the Ancient's. That fact alone ensured Doctor Daniel Jackson would lead a team to the site. His hope was to locate these mentors, and learning everything that could be learned from them. Daniel hungered for knowledge surrounding the early Ancient's, as well as the history of these mentors. Visions of what could be learned from this race danced through Daniel's mind, making concentration on anything else difficult, if not impossible.

Anticipation ran through Daniel's veins, as he stood ready to begin this newest journey through the history of the universe. The possibilities following initial contact with the benevolent civilization that nurtured the early Ancient's were staggering. Perhaps this race, if still living, would share their teachings with Earth. Daniel fully admitted to himself that his naive outlook often overlooked potential downsides to any first contact. As the hopeful individual that he was, he found it extremely difficult to allow those potential downsides to creep into his frame of mind.

While Daniel would have gladly undertaken the ground search on his own, the commander of _Copernicus _had other ideas. Aware of Daniel's near constant run of bad luck on other newly discovered worlds, the vessel's commander insisted Daniel be accompanied by an armed escort. This was not something Daniel agreed with on any level. As the debate about an armed escort grew more heated, the commander of _Copernicus _eventually laid down a gauntlet, and stated that without an escort, this mission would end threat won the day, and Daniel's reluctant agreement.

Boarding a Puddle Jumper within the internal Jumper bay within the bowels of _Copernicus_, Daniel and his escort of four armed Air Force Security Police airmen took their first steps on this adventure. Taking their seats, the five individuals watched as the two man flight crew of the Jumper sealed the rear ramp. In a silent and low hover above the deck plating of the internal bay, the Jumper reoriented itself over the energy field protected exit. Descending through this protective energy field, the Jumper's flight crew deployed both drive pods of their craft.

Careful not to engage their defensive cloaking system, the flight crew took a very roundabout route towards their final destination. As the Jumper sped away, _Copernicus_ began to transmit a message in Ancient, towards the planet below. This message announced peaceful intentions, and the desire to communicate with those inhabiting this world. Sensors aboard _Copernicus_ and the Jumper searched for any response, but none came.

Passing into the atmosphere of the planet, the Jumper maintained its pace. Were they to charge towards the destination, it could be interpreted as a threat. If the Jumper progressed too slowly, it could be seen in the same manner. Shedding altitude, the Jumper descended towards the ground below. Looking through the windscreen, Daniel drank in the sight unfolding below.

Lacking any trace of standing water, the ground below was a deep and rich red. That suggested a soil composition high in iron. Canyons running in all directions further suggested that water had once made its mark on this planet, carving each canyon seen. It was in one of these many canyons that the Jumper descended into. Thirty feet above what appeared to be a dry river bed, the Jumper raced. Maneuvering deftly through the twists and turns of the smooth and worn canyon, the Jumper inched towards its designated landing area.

Coming to a static hover, the Jumper shed its final altitude above the planets surface. Setting down on the fine red sand of the dry riverbed, the rear cargo ramp lowered. Dry heat surged into the Jumper in greeting. Daniel and his four armed escorts, rising from their seats, exited the craft and took their first steps on this world so far from Earth. Taking his first step on the deep red riverbed, Daniel lifted his foot and looked down on his footprint. In his eyes, this footstep was significant, as it signified humanities continuing journey of discovery.

"For now, lets keep the weapons holstered. We don't want to send the wrong message, and its unlikely that your weapons would do anything to a race with potentially a hundred million year technological head start anyway." Daniel suggested.

"Whatever you say Doctor Jackson. We are just here in case you need us. Until then, we will just hangout in the background." The security team leader responded.

With Jackson in the lead, the five person group began their trek. As they trudged through the red colored riverbed, red dust kicked up into the air illicit multiple coughs from the team. Thankfully, Daniel's allergy problem so prevalent early in his career with the SGC were no longer an issue at all. One thing they all noted was that this planet was hot. Sweat saturated their backs, as the sun beat down upon them.

Swiveling his head left and right, Daniel took in the sights around him. The canyon they followed began to narrow, allowing him the opportunity to study the rock strata without slowing his pace. Interestingly, the canyon walls were smooth to the touch, suggesting that the water that had carved these canyons had done gradually, over many millions of years. Had that water still been present and combined with the heat, the humidity would have been oppressive.

Entering a series of narrowing twists and turns, Daniel knew they were drawing nearer to their destination. Based on the overhead photos taken by _Copernicus_, Daniel was aware that the structure should be just a few thousand yards away. If only the narrow canyon walls were not so tall, the structure would have been in sight already. Slowing their pace to a crawl, the team clustered closely together as they navigated the increasingly tight twists and turns of their rock walled path.

Taking his next step, Daniel felt firmer footing. Sandy riverbed gave way to hard packed soil. Seconds later, the canyon opened to a large clearing, ringed by smooth rock ways all around. In the center of this clearing, a massive dirt encrusted spire rose into the air. Hundreds of millions of years of sand buildup on the spire had caked it in thick red chunks of hard packed soil. Despite that, the twisting outer structure could still be discerned.

Filled with wonder at the sight before him, Daniel felt hope well up within him. These were the moments he lived for, and this was the reason he had followed in his families footsteps to become an archeologist. These moments were the culmination of a life's work. For several minutes, Daniel simply stood and intently studied the spire. His attention fully focused on the structure, Daniel failed to take note of the teams discovery nearby.

"Uh, Doctor Jackson? I think you may want to take a look at this." The security team leader suggested.

"Have a look at what?" Jackson replied.

"Them." The team leader said while pointing at the ground.

Yards away, lay the remains of several long dead Priors of the Ori. Several were reduced to skeletal remains, while others had been somewhat preserved by the harshly dry and hot climate. Tattered priestly robes adorned each body. Beside them lay their crystal topped staff every Prior was known to carry. To take the life of a Prior was no easy feat, yet here lay numerous examples. Strangely, none had managed to get any closer to the spire than the first. This suggested that someone or something was watching, and standing guard over this structure.

Turning his attention back towards the spire, Daniel took a step closer to the structure. Peeling his eyes, he scanned the structure for any visible sign someone was watching. At that moment, a single beam of violet energy sprang from within the spire, and made contact with Daniel's forehead. Seeing this, the security team reacted quickly. Unholstering firearms, the team quickly encircled their charge. Realizing that could easily be construed as a threat, Daniel quickly ordered them to holster their weapons, and back away slowly. As the team retreated, the violet beam of energy vanished.

That beam, thought a weapon by the security team, was anything but. Coming in contact with Daniel's forehead, the beam had first scanned the archeologist's mind. Probing the language center of Daniel's frontal lobe, the beam had quickly and painlessly extracted the languages known by the target. It had stopped short of extracting memories that were not language related though.

In the space between the five Tau'ri explorers and the alien spire, wind began to howl. Red colored sand filled the air, obscuring the spire in the distance. From two points to either side of the team, the wind intensified. Funnels quickly formed, These whirlwinds, filled with deep red soil, stood stationary, as if under intelligent control. To enforce the idea that running was a very bad idea, three other man sized tornados formed in seconds. Each among the team knew that they could very easily share the same fate as the Prior's that lay feet away. None present missed the fact that one tornado existed for every team member present.

Tension buzzed through the body of each security team member. Daniel, entranced by what he was seeing around him, remained calm and in control. As a display of technological prowess, if that is what this was, succeeded in impressing Daniel. As the saying went, magic is simply technology that is not understood. In his gut, Daniel knew something was coming, though he had no clue what that something might be.

That something turned out to be a booming voice filling the air. Deep and clear; the deep bass of the voice reverberated in the chest of all present. This voice asked but a single question.

"How does one begin?" The voice asked.

A confused look took hold on the faces of the security team. Sharing looks of confusion, None of the security team knew what to make of the question posed. Daniel, as he often did, thought of the depth of the question. Contemplating that question, as tornadoes stood menacingly nearby, Daniel pondered the question itself. He was well aware that pondering the questions deeper meaning was often the very best way of finding the answer. Taking a step forward, Daniel moved to reply.

"One begins with an open mind, without any preconceived notions." Daniel shouted in reply.

"Why does one begin in such a manner?" The booming voice asked.

"To find the truth for truths sake." Daniel answered.

Seconds after Daniel uttered those words, the five stationary tornados began to move. Crisscrossing the path of each other, these five tornados danced around. As they danced, they began to merge into one another. As they merged, they grew in size until only one large tornado remained. Growing in height, the tornado remained stationary. Internally, windspeed within the tornado dramatically slowed. Fading from existence, the tornado vanished and left nothing but red soil and dust filling the air. At that moment, at the base of the spire, a thin seam of white light formed on the spire's surface vertically. This seam split, and opened into a doorway. Filling this doorway was a lone figure.

"I think we passed the test, and this is our reward." Daniel mused.

"Are we going in there?" The security team leader asked uneasily.

"No, you are staying out here. I am going in there though." Daniel pointed out.

"Doctor Jackson, I can't let you do that. My orders are to remain at your side throughout." The team leader objected.

"You have your orders, and I can appreciate that. You will be staying out here with your team. I won't tell if you don't." Daniel offered.

Knowing he had no power to stop Jackson, the security team leader ordered his team to stand fast. Before he could so much as wish Daniel luck, the archeologist was already making his way towards the spire, and the figure standing within the doorway. On Daniel's face was an eager expression. Striding towards the doorway with purpose, Daniel crossed the distance quickly. Nearing the doorway and the figure within, Daniel strained to get a glimpse of what the figure looked like.

A shimmer ran through the figure, as often happened with holographic representations. As far as appearance was concerned, the figure differed greatly from the human form so often encountered in several galaxies. Instead, this figure was five feet tall, with deep purple skin, and eight limbs. Four of these limbs were legs, while four were arms. Atop the body, a large oval shaped head with six dark eyes sat. An arachnid race came as no surprise, as they had been encountered before. As Daniel neared the figure, it slowly backed away from the entryway, to allow Daniel entry.

"You are the first to be granted an audience. Welcome." The figure offered.

"You speak my language. I am assuming the beam helped with that." Daniel replied.

"That is its purpose, yes. How else would we communicate with you, unless we resorted to scientific pictograms?" The figure questioned.

"Good point. My name is Daniel Jackson, and I have come a great distance to meet you." Daniel said in introduction.

"You may call me Path. Scans performed on you show that you differ greatly from those who's remains litter this area." Path stated.

"I assume you mean the Prior's. At one point, my world had unfortunate dealings with those of their kind also. My home world is not in this galaxy." Daniel explained.

"Your genetic profile is very similar to those we once mentored, with several differences. How is it your world was not under the control of the Ori?" Path asked.

"You know of the Ori? They are no more. Long ago, the Alterran people suffered a split. Half remained in this galaxy, and later went on to become the Ori. The other half, those we refer to as the Ancient's, traveled to my galaxy and spent their time devoted to the pursuit of science. Later, they seeded life in their form. I am a descendant of that seeded life." Daniel further explained.

"It pleases me to know the Alterran people advanced to such a level. We had high hopes for them. Let us walk while we talk." Path suggested.

Falling in step beside one another, Path and Daniel began to walk up a raised and curving path. Displaying a holographic representation of the spire's internal layout for Daniel, path explained the facility itself. Looking closely at this representation, Daniel was struck by the similarity of the layout to a shape known to all humans. That shape was the double helix.

"May I ask the significance of this internal design?" Daniel asked.

"Based on your question, I feel it likely that you already know the answer to your question." Path answered.

"This shape is most commonly found in DNA, the genetic building blocks of my kind." Daniel replied.

"Not just your kind Daniel. All life shares this genetic construct. It is the one thing all life shares universally." Path replied.

"Is this the work of your people?" Daniel asked honestly.

"It is not. It is simply something we learned long ago. Very few universal constants exist, but this is one of them." Path countered.

Continuing upwards in the spire, Daniel took note of chambers spaced at each level. He learned that this structure contained twenty three such chambers. Interestingly, the number twenty three was very significant to DNA as well. Daniel sensed a deeper mystery present, though he did not know fully what that mystery might be.

"If I may ask, why were the Prior's killed?" Daniel asked.

"They answered the question incorrectly. We knew much more about the Prior's than they could have ever realized. The Ori sent them here to learn about us out of fear, not out of the desire to truly know us. Eventually, the Ori ceased sending their minions here and left us to remain in peace. That is all we wanted when we removed ourselves from the galactic stage." Path recounted.

"What do you mean by removed? Are you talking about going into seclusion?" Daniel inquired.

"A discovery led to our taking the step of sequestering ourselves away. You would not understand." Path answered.

"Try me, I just might." Daniel suggested.

"Are you aware of what the cosmic microwave background is?" Path questioned.

"I am." Daniel replied smoothly.

"Long ago, we discovered a structure in the microwave background that should not exist." Path continued.

"By we you mean? We are aware of that structure." Daniel interjected.

"By we I mean the Oraibi. That is the name of my people. If you are aware of the structure, I assume you are working to decipher it." Path put forth.

"We are, as the Ancient's were. That message is what led to the divide between the Ancient's and the Ori. Long ago, the Ancient's launched a vessel we call Destiny for that purpose. Destiny continued on its journey long after the Ancient's ascended to a higher plain of existence. We are now manning Destiny, and continuing that mission." Daniel admitted.

"Those we nurtured ascended? They progressed as we thought they one day would. Ascension is but a first step though. The Ori should have feared the CMB structure, as they feared us. We too launched a vessel to collect the message fragments. What we found is what drove our retreat from the universe." Path continued.

"Did your vessel find the answer to the question of who or what was responsible for the structure in the microwave background? How did you retreat exactly?" Daniel questioned.

"Our vessel found answers, but not the ones we hoped for. We realized the danger this signal represented. While we abandoned the mission and destroyed the vessel, we knew that in time another civilization would follow in our footsteps to ascertain the origins of the microwave structure. My people believe in peace and understanding. War is abhorrent to us. Following that signal to its origin will lead to a conflict that cannot be won, or contained. Knowing that, we abandoned everything. The only way we could ensure our safety from the inevitable war was to lock ourselves away far out of reach. We created a new existence for ourselves, in a region of contained subspace created for the purpose. Our realm transcends time, space, and region. There, we will remain safe." Path said seriously.

"What leads you to believe the signal will lead to war?" Daniel asked in confusion.

"Did it not with the Ori and Ancient's? Those aboard our vessel learned enough to know the signal would result in chaos. Several aboard our vessel experienced hallucinations. Some of these urged the mission forward, while others pleaded to abandon the mission forevermore. I cannot tell you more than that, for fear of you using this information to unlock the secret of the message. As a race that fostered the first advances of your ancestors, I ask on behalf of my people that you too abandon the pursuit of this mystery. To continue forward is to risk all that you know." Path implored.

"Before I can pass your concerns along, I need to know why you feel so strongly about this." Daniel countered.

"Young one, somethings should not be questioned. Continue your mission, and you place the universe in peril. That is all I can tell you." Path said with finality.

"My people wish to know you, and learn from you. We are connected by our shared histories." Daniel began.

"Until such time as you have forever abandoned pursuit of the signal, we can have no dealings with you or the universe. I understand your disappointment, but that is how it must be. Abandon the quest. I must ask that you leave, and not return until you have come to understand our request. Goodbye Daniel." Path said before vanishing.

Standing at the pinnacle of the spire, Daniel felt a range of emotions. Disappointment, annoyance, and confusion welled up within him. This was not how he imagined first contact with the mentors of the Ancient's playing out. Daniel, eternal optimist that he was, considered this entire mission a failure. That failure would trouble him for some time to come.

**Aretha**

**Across the Universe**

The planet of Aretha was one with a traumatic past. In its ancient history, Aretha had enjoyed a world filled with the peaceful Arethians. During this time, culture had flourished across this world. As a unified culture, the Arethians valued beauty and peace loving pursuits. Then, a plague had fallen upon the peace loving Arethians from the skies.

This plague came in the form of a race not of this world. Like the monsters of a child's nightmare, this alien race had brought the far from warlike Arethians to heel without effort. For thousands of years after their arrival, this alien race had controlled every aspect of daily life on the planet. Medical experimentation marked the era of alien control. This experimentation and genetic manipulation was done for the alien race's amusement.

Altering the genome of the Arethians, the native race were transformed. While they had once been short in stature, and covered in fine hair, their new form was stronger and larger. Six generations after the plague's arrival, Arethians stood fully six feet tall on average, with sturdy box like bodies. The fine hair that once adorned their bodies was transformed into a wiry hair. These changes were for a purpose.

Fully in control of the Arethians, the conquering alien race had used their subjects for amusement. Gladiatorial games, fought by Arethians to the death, played out each day. During the conquering alien races time in power over this world, millions died simply for entertainment, and to assist in further genetic research. This served to forever alter the natives of Aretha.

Conflict became their new focus. Each native became a fierce warrior by nature. Creating deep divides between sects of Aretha, this served to forever split the unity the native race had known its entire existence. After several millennia of this, the conquering race one day vanished overnight. While Aretha was no longer under their control, the conquering race had forever altered the landscape of this world.

Advancement resumed decades after the plague's departure. This advancement brought with it war. Conditioned for combat, Arethians knew nothing else. Cities were built, and destroyed. This was done not out of purpose, but out of the implanted genetic predisposition towards violence. As no sect possessed a clear cut technological advantage, these wars became a never ending slaughterhouse of attrition warfare.

All that these waring sects could agree on was that never again would a plague from the skies be allowed to take Arethians captive. Death was better than a life in bondage. Despite all sharing this belief, it did little to prevent the wars that gripped this world, and had done so for many centuries. Two days before, a stark reminder of external threats had arrived in orbit.

Astronomers were the first to take note of the return of visitors not of this world. Reaching across cultural barriers, astronomers from opposing sides of the great war that had hold of Aretha, astronomers shared their findings with others. They did this in the hope of confirming their findings, while also hoping to spread word far and wide. Turning their telescopes to the sky, this group of Aretha's greatest scientific minds soon confirmed that a large vessel was indeed orbiting this world. As one, this group reported their individual findings with their respective governments.

These reports generated considerable buzz within these governments. It was argued that perhaps another explanation for the large object orbiting the planet was possible. After all, no move to enter the planets atmosphere had been made, nor had communication been attempted. Refusing to provoke a response, the governments of the world opted to not establish contact themselves. Instead, these governments agreed to set aside their long aged conflict amongst themselves, and prepare for a larger threat. If no move to scout the planet was made, it stood to reason that this object might not represent a threat at all.

The appearance of numerous small flying craft in the skies of Aretha silenced that argument for all time. Armies long locked in battle, while retreating to their own national lines, were the first to report sightings of these small craft. Shortly thereafter, these small craft appeared in the skies above major cities. In a panic, some fired small arms at these craft. Failing to hit the small craft, those firing upon them were astounded by the speed and agility the craft displayed. Word of the crafts capabilities, and the militaries inability to so much as hit one of these craft with weapons fire found its way to governments across the planet.

What came next was the most horrific for the citizens of Aretha. The large craft in orbit began to transmit a series of images to the planet. Contained within this data stream were images of the large vessel in orbit. Adorning the vessel were weapons mounts along the upper side of the incredibly large ship. That made this a warship, and a warship meant an alien presence bent on conquest. Also contained within the transmission from the invaders ship were images of the occupants of the vessel.

Lacking body hair, and coming in many skin colors, these beings were the stuff of nightmares for Aretha's children. In each image, these beings stood proudly, displaying their arrogance. The face of each being was contorted into a twisted and frightening form, displaying bright white teeth. Only predators displayed their teeth with such glee. Accompanying audio transmissions of an indecipherable language followed, which sounded to Aretha's linguists like guttural chants. It became clear that these aliens were bent on the conquest of Aretha, and had no fear of making their hostile intentions known in advance.

Conquest and a return to enslavement were unacceptable outcomes to the inhabitants of this world. Death was far preferable than a return to life in bondage. All Aretha felt this way. In fact, it was the one thing the inhabitants of this world agreed on. Panic rippled through the streets of each nation, forcing the combined governments to convene an emergency meeting of all heads of state.

In this meeting, it was decided that no effective way existed to defend Aretha from a race possessing such advanced technology. If this race of conquerers could cross the vast expanse of space, then they would have no trouble at all conquering Aretha in a day and night. During this meeting, governmental heads laid their ages old grievances with one another to rest. For the first time, the native inhabitants of Aretha would act as one, towards a common goal. Deciding then and there, the leaders of all nations enacted a plan conceived long ago.

At government directive in each nation, each household was required to maintain a kit for an event such as this. Within that kit was a glass vial of pills, numbering one pill for each member of the household. Over radio broadcasts, the citizens of each nation were instructed to open these vials, and consume the contents. Mass suicide followed. Individual national armies, recalled from the front lines of a war now abandoned, began to lob lethal chemical weapons into the cities large and small of the world. After firing their issued compliment of lethal chemical munitions, the soldiers of these armies consumed their pills also.

In a matter of six hours, the inhabitants of Aretha lay dead of dying by their own hand. The sacrifice of ones life was a far better fate than to become the slave and plaything of this conquering race. Displaying defiance to those who sought to rule Aretha, the inhabitants of this world chose death.

On the bridge of _Destiny__**, **_the bridge crew had watched first in confusion, and then horror. Overflights of the world by shuttlecraft had brought about a violent reaction from the inhabitants of this world. That was understandable, as _Destiny _was an unexpected visitor. Transmission of a first contact greeting, including photos of a smiling crew, had generated incredible amounts of radio traffic on the world below. The language used on this world was indecipherable to standard translation programs, so the contents of these radio transmissions was unknown.

The recall of armies from battle gave the crew of _Destiny_ hope. Perhaps their arrival would bring about a well deserved peace for this war ravaged world. Keeping a close eye on the planet below with the vessels sensor suite, a sudden decrease in detectable life signs was noted. As this trend increased, the crew became alarmed. Watching the militaries of this world lob chemical munitions into the cities of this planet before committing suicide horrified those on the bridge. The question of why the inhabitants were doing this was asked multiple times. As the last life sign on the planet faded, Doctor Nicholas Rush and Eli Wallace stood on the bridge speechless. Both wore the glassy eyed look of a man who had just seen into the depths of hell. Beside both men appeared the phantom apparitions of Gloria Rush and Sergeant Riley.

"Look upon the horrors below Nicholas. Continue this mission, and you will be able to undo tragedies such as these. See this mission through and you can right the wrongs." Gloria whispered into Rush's ear.

"An entire species has perished because of your arrival here. Had you never come, those of this planet would still be alive. Let this example serve as the justification to abandon this pursuit. If you refuse, more will die. Can you live with the death of entire civilizations on your conscience Eli?" Riley quietly asked.

"I think we've seen enough. Break orbit and get us out of here." Colonel Ian Davidson ordered sadly.

Breaking orbit, _Destiny _powered away from this world. Within the hallways of the Ancient designed vessel, the crew was somber and numb from the events they had watched transpire and had possibly instigated. Moving forward, this would trouble the crew of _Destiny_, and plague their nightmares for some time to come.

**Star Gate Command, Cheyenne Mountain**

**Earth**

**Milky Way Galaxy**

"Incoming wormhole." Sounded throughout the facility.

Briefed by an emergency dial in minutes before, emergency services stood ready within the cavernous gate room. Also present, along with a detachment of facility security personnel, was Brigadier General Samantha Carter. The emergency dial in could only mean that the mission of SG-31, in conjunction with SG-8, had failed. After the events of the last few weeks, and the tragedy that had befallen General O'Neill, another disaster was the last thing Carter wanted or needed.

Through the gate emerged four of the five members of SG-31. Lieutenant Breanne Goodly looked to be an emotional wreck, with tears flowing down her checks. Sergeant Yerner, assisting his teammate, assisted Goodly down the ramp. Lyza, the Replicator member of the team, wore a concerned look on her face. As the team made its way down the ramp leading away from the gate, SG-8 exited. Each of the teams four members carried a stretcher between them. On that stretcher was the body of Colonel Andrews. From where Carter stood, she could see multiple ruptures in the Colonel's exoskeleton, as well as severe charring of the suits outer armor.

"What happened?" Carter demanded.

"General Carter, I believe I am best equipped to brief you on the situation. I would suggest that Lieutenant Goodly be allowed to proceed to the infirmary, and be sedated." Lyza stated.

"Sergeant Yerner, please take Lieutenant Goodly to the infirmary. Lyza, come with me." Carter ordered.

As SG-8 turned over care of Colonel Andrews body, Carter and Lyza made their way upstairs to the General's office. Carter's active mind debated exactly what had happened off world, until she finally decided to be patient and learn exact details from Lyza. Entering her office, Carter motioned Lyza in before slamming the door.

"Now, tell me what happened." Carter ordered.

"Would you prefer that I start at the beginning?" Lyza asked honestly.

"That would probably help. Now, start talking." Carter urged.

"In the days before our departure on this mission, rumors have circulated widely about a possible security leak within the SGC. These rumors made their way to my team." Lyza began.

"Where did these rumors originate?" Carter inquired in annoyance.

"The origin of these rumors is unknown to me. Humor group nature makes tracing the origin of a rumor a difficult task at the best of times." Lyza countered.

"I'm aware. Continue." Carter further ordered.

"Upon our arrival at the planet to be explored, my human teammates openly discussed these rumors. That was the topic of discussion for much of our first few hours of exploration. Colonel Andrews stated the seriousness of the topic at hand, and instructed the team to cease feeding the rumor mill. This request the team complied with. From that point, the team continued our exploration, after dividing into two elements. Per Colonel Andrews request, I remained with Sergeant Yerner and Doctor Bagley." Lyza continued.

"During the discussion of these rumors, did Colonel Andrews behave strangely?" Carter asked seriously.

"I detected no difference in emotion or action from the baseline I had already established in my numerous interactions with the Colonel. His mood did change shortly after the arrival of SG-8 though." Lyza stated.

"What brought about the sudden change?" Carter questioned.

"I believe it was the radio message the commander of SG-8 broadcast stating that Colonel Andrews was to surrender his firearm, and return to the gate under escort where he was to be placed under arrest." Lyza replied.

"Are you serious?" Carter demanded in annoyed shock.

"Yes, I am. Colonel Andrews responded to SG-8's communication, and stated that he refused to be a scapegoat. He further went on to claim he was being framed. Before Lieutenant Goodly could take Colonel Andrews into custody, Colonel Andrews attempted to flee. It is my understanding that the Lieutenant gave chase. Sergeant Yerner and I moved to assist the Lieutenant, but we were unable to reach the two before an unfortunate turn of events transpired. According to Lieutenant Goodly, when she cornered Colonel Andrews, he drew a weapon and threatened her. She opened fire with her service weapon, and the Colonel expired." Lyza extolled.

"When you reached the scene, what was the emotional stated of Goodly?" Carter probed.

"She was very emotional. While Sergeant Yerner and myself secured the Colonel's body, Lieutenant Goodly asked for a few minutes to gather her thoughts, and walked away into the wilderness. Her request was understandable in my view, when judged by the knowledge of human nature I possess. Sergeant Yerner made contact with SG-8, who sent word to you about the unfolding emergency. After collecting the body, both my team and SG-8 returned to Earth." Lyza finished.

In the infirmary many levels below Carter's office, Lieutenant Goodly laid in bed. At Doctor Caroline Lam's insistence, an IV line with a saline drip had been administered to the distraught young woman. To this, Doctor Lam added a sedative which was meant to help Goodly relax. Casting her gaze towards the intravenous line running into her left arm, Goodly relaxed for the first time in days.

Upon hearing the rumors circulating throughout the SGC, she had become wildly concerned, and filled with trepidation. Fearing the Tau'ri may have learned her true origins and allegiance, she worried that at any moment she would be placed under arrest. That fear and worry soon turned into conviction, as she planned to permanently sever the one connection that could point the way towards her as the mole within the SGC.

Learning that her team would be deployed on an off world mission, the young woman planned the permanent exit of Colonel Andrews from this life. Before any of her plan could come to fruition, SG-8 had arrived. In truth, Colonel Andrews had not panicked on his own. It was Goodly that had urged him to run, insisting that she would hide him until his name could be cleared. The two had then ran, to find a temporary safe harbor for the Colonel.

Upon reaching a suitable temporary hiding spot, the Colonel came to the realization that this woman he loved was the only one who believed in his innocence. Telling her as he had many times before that he loved her, the Colonel was unprepared for that woman drawing her weapon and firing several times at him in rapid succession. Shooting to kill instead of to wound, Goodly's shots hit their mark. Before Colonel Andrews took his last breath, he simply asked why in confusion.

While the Colonel's body was secured and collected, Goodly had wondered away from the others. While her teammates thought she was collecting her thoughts, Goodly was instead carrying out a vital function of her true mission. Attaching a low power transmitter to a small data crystal, Goodly planted intelligence that the Lucian Alliance would later collect. On that crystal were a variety of updates that she had learned through chatter with others, as well as information pertaining to Alba Longa.

As sedative coursed through her veins, Goodly breathed a sigh of relief. Her position among the Tau'ri was secure. The only threat to her was now gone, bringing the investigation into potential leaks to a halt. The fact that she had covered her tracks in such a way as to place her above reproach was particularly amusing. Now, nothing stood between Goodly and the completion of her mission, or the mission of her comrades.

**The White House**

**Earth**

**Two Weeks After Edora Attack**

In the days following the attack upon Edora, answers to the many questions surrounding the attack had surfaced. Seeking answers for these questions, the intelligence gathering agencies of Earth swung into high gear. The majority of questions were answered by Aris Boch, currently in the custody of the United States. Many more questions arose following the detainee's tell all question and answer session.

Much of the information provided by Aris Boch had been unconfirmed at the time of his questioning. Assets throughout the Milky Way, belonging to the many nations of Earth, were quickly tasked with verifying the information provided. Adding to this, though cleansed of its true origins through various channels, was information provided by assets of the Intelligence Support Activity. In time, a fuller picture developed. Despite this, many questions remained, that might never be answered.

Jack O'Neill, after learning of the fate that had befallen his son, retreated into himself. Close friends, such as Secretary of Defense Hank Landry, had rallied around Jack. Were it not for this outpouring of support, Jack might have remained a man lost in a sea of heartbreak. Walter Harriman, dedicating his every waking hour to the task, remained by Jack's side for a solid week. At the end of that week, Jack's heartbreak had solidified into resolve, and the desire to right the wrongs inflicted upon himself, Earth, and the people of Edora. Grasping tightly to this new mission, Jack seemed a changed man, and once again ready to lead and command.

Returning to his duties, those around Jack treaded carefully. Refusing to be treated like a bird with a broken wing, Jack poured every ounce of his energy into planning a response to this attack, with partner nations around the world. The response that would come would not be one from a single country, but instead a coalition of nations that had suffered loss during the attack upon Edora. Each step of the way, O'Neill and Landry worked with allies to navigate the minefield standing between a response, and acceptance of an attack. Once those preparations were deemed ready, it became time to brief the Commander and Chief. That was a task both Landry and O'Neill had intimate familiarity.

At the White House, both Landry and O'Neill arrived at the side entrance with little fanfare. Due to the early morning arrival, none of the few tourists outside the seat of United States leadership took note of the unmarked vehicles as they pulled in. As President O'Bannon finished up his daily briefing, Landry and O'Neil were shown into the Oval Office. Standing beside the President, the White House Chief of Staff grimaced

in response to the newly arrived visitors. Taking seats, coffee was served and the meeting began.

"Good morning gentlemen. I apologize for the early hour of this meeting, but as you know, my schedule is a full one today." President O'Bannon began.

"We serve at your convenience Mr. President." Landry replied.

"Jack, I wanted to take a moment to offer my sympathy for your loss. You are in my thoughts and prayers, as well as the thoughts and prayers of my family." O'Bannon sympathized.

"Thank you Mr. President." Jack replied tersely.

"So what do you have for me?" O'Bannon asked expectantly.

"We have learned a quite a few pieces of information regarding the attack, and the motivations behind it. Furthermore, the opportunity to truly do damage to the Lucian Alliance has presented itself in the form of a human the SGC has met previously." Landry briefed.

"You have my attention Hank. Tell me what you've got." O'Bannon urged.

"As you know, we have been listening in on Lucian Alliance subspace communications traffic for some time now. Our off world listening post on Tartarus picked up a fair amount of chatter following the attack on Edora. What they learned surprised us a fair bit. It seems that the attack was not a planned effort of the Lucian Alliance leadership, but the work of one man. At this time, we believe this to be, and intelligence supports our assertion, that this was part of a move by a member of the Alliance to usurp control of Kefflin, the current leader." Landry explained.

"You're telling me that this is part of a change in their leadership? How reliable is that assessment?" O'Bannon questioned.

"Based on communications intercepts, we are confident in the assessment, and allies privy to this intelligence agree. Communications intercepts following the failed attack support this, as the man who ordered the attack was recalled for consultations with Kefflin. This was a failed coup, and the smart money rests on the individual, Slavish, meeting a gruesome end sooner rather than later." Landry further explained.

"In regards to us, what does this mean?" O'Bannon inquired.

"This offers us an opportunity. If support for Kefflin is in question, then the Alliance is hardly operating as a unified front. This suggests confusion within Alliance ranks, so now would be the time to take a few of their pieces off the board." Landry suggested.

"Secretary Landry, level with us. Is it not possible that you are using the attack on Edora to launch yet another in a long string of provocations aimed squarely at the Lucian Alliance? Would they have attacked us if we had not treated them as an eventual enemy?" Chief of Staff Ed Pine questioned pointedly.

"It's very important to remember that the Lucian Alliance is primarily a psychological warfare machine. Their purpose is to conduct not just attacks, but highly visible attacks to reinforce their standing." General O'Neill interjected.

"Pardon me if I don't take that statement at face value. This sounds like you pushing for another Tagrea style invasion simply because the attack on Edora hit close to home for you." Pine sneered.

"Ed." O'Bannon cautioned.

"You want to hang Tagrea around my neck like an albatross? Well, go right ahead. Tell me Mr. Pine, when was the last time our off world operations cost you anything dear to you? The Lucian Alliance is our enemy, plain and simple." O'Neill replied in quiet rage.

"An enemy you declared an enemy, nothing more!" Pine objected.

"Ed, that's enough." O'Bannon warned.

"General O'Neill did not one day wake up and decide that the Lucian Alliance was an enemy. In the past, they have attacked the Pentagon, and had their operation succeeded, would have leveled much of the east coast." Landry retorted.

"If they had, I would have known about it." Pine argued.

"This occurred several years before disclosure." Landry countered.

"Why didn't I know?" Pine demanded.

"Frankly, you weren't important enough to tell." O'Neill pointed out.

Looking around the Oval Office, President O'Bannon could see the animosity. O'Bannon knew all too well that his Chief of Staff was far from a fan of the military, and of Jack O'Neill in particular. While he understood Pine's reasoning, O'Bannon was unable to agree in full.

"Gentlemen, let's focus on the reason you're here. I am pressed for time today, so lets stay on track." O'Bannon suggested.

"During questioning of the Lucian Alliance ground force commander, we learned where a majority of their ground force manpower is drawn from. This individual has made it clear that his people serve the Alliance out of survival. We have the opportunity, with the assistance of individuals loyal to the captured ground force commander, to remove the Alliance's ability to invade with substantial ground power from the board." Landry stated confidently.

"I'm guessing a blockade, while the natives rise up. Am I right?" O'Bannon mused.

"Blockade? That is an act of war!" Pine argued.

"So is attacking our fleet, and an embassy. This is nothing new." O'Neill goaded.

"A blockade is possible, but would be difficult to enforce. Hyperspace travel makes enforcing demarkation lines difficult at best." Landry added.

"Then what are you asking for Hank?" O'Bannon asked.

"We are asking you now for permission to participate in the liberation of the captured ground force commanders world, and to conduct a number of diversionary operations during said liberation efforts." Landry replied.

"If I say no?" O'Bannon asked seriously.

"Then France, Russia, and Norway will go it alone. They are very displeased by the deaths of several of their citizens on Edora. Non participation in this effort could have wide ranging diplomatic consequences as well." Landry stated.

"Why is that?" O'Bannon pressed.

"France, Russia, and Norway have all enacted Article Five of the United Earth Alliance treaty. We are treaty bound to respond, as an member nations of the UEA were attacked." O'Neill said.

"You know I don't want this, right?" O'Bannon asked.

"Mr. President, the people of Edora didn't want to be needlessly attacked. We are at war, it is that simple. War doesn't pick a convenient time or place." Jack countered.

"Hypothetically, lets say I agree to our participation. What level of involvement are we talking about?" O'Bannon further pressed.

"France and Russia will be taking the lead on this as far as ground operations are concerned. Our participation in direct ground operations will be limited to a battalion of ground troops, and a small member of specialists. Beyond that, we will provide a majority of the airlift, plus a few offensive air units. Our footprint in this sandbox is as small." Landry clarified.

"You know my stance on operations such as these. Diplomatic fallout from inaction is not something I am willing to accept though. You have a tentative go for now. I will get you formal approval by weeks end." O'Bannon concluded in disappointment.

"It took a political tap dance to put Tagrea behind us with the voting public. This will be no different." Pine said in disgust.

**The Balardgone**

**Paris, France**

**Earth**

In the Balardgone, France's equivalent of the American Pentagon, the French military high command was hard at work. Situated along the banks of the Seine, near the Eiffel Tower, the Balardgone was a relatively new addition to the Parisian cityscape. Within this massive complex of multistory buildings, the French military headquarters was finally unified in one place for the very first time.

Deep within the Balardgone, in a secure room filled with bodies and clouds of cigarette smoke, military planners busied themselves putting together the plan for the liberation of a Lucian Alliance controlled world. Alongside French military planners were members of the Russian General Staff, as well as representatives of Norwegian military high command.

Pouring over reams of intelligence data developed by assets of Earth, military planners plotted moves to come. This coming military endeavor would be the first of the new United Earth Alliance, that had replaced the North Atlantic Treaty Organization. While Earth was fast becoming accustomed to working together, this first UEA operation would mark a milestone in international cooperation. Seated together, a representative from France, Russia, and Norway were seated together, deep in discussion.

"Can we be sure the American's will join us in this undertaking?" Russian Colonel Feliks Dotsenko asked in concern.

"General O'Neill has assured us that our invoking of Article Five of the UEA Treaty will ensure American participation." French Colonel Laurent Maisonet assured.

"How does that effect our planning?" Norwegian Colonel Magnus Selvig questioned.

"The majority of the needed transport capacity will come from the Americans. They will also clear the way for the landing of our forces." Maisonet responded.

"Their deep strike doctrine is fearsome indeed." Dotsenko added.

"The large concern are the vessels stationed on the target planet. Reconnaissance shows a total of four Ha'tak Class vessels present. They seem to rotate, with one in orbit while three are stationary on the planet. We need to assume that this could change at a moments notice. If no change is seen, elimination of the Ha'tak in orbit falls to the Norwegian and Russian vessels that will arrive prior to our ground forces." Maisonet continued.

"What assurance do we have that the Lucian Alliance will simply not reinforce this world with a majority of their fleet?" Selvig questioned.

"Fleet units of all UEA nations have already been recalled. They will conduct a series of operations meant to prevent that very thing from transpiring. It is my understanding that the Asgard will assist in this effort as well." Maisonet replied.

"Both the Russian and French carriers will have their upgrade completed within days. Based on the intelligence we have in hand, we should be able to achieve air superiority within a matter of hours. The real concern is agreeability of the native population. For reasons of uncertainty, Russia will commit the ground forces listed in the planning document, with further forces ready for quick deployment." Dotsenko stated.

"We will be deploying the Foreign Legion in whole. This will be the first time we have every done such a thing." Maisonet added.

"Brigade Nord, led by the Telemark battalion will lead Norwegian ground forces. The Americans will also commit ground forces, but not in the numbers of our contributions." Selvig stated.

"This all hinges on the promises of the captured Lucian Alliance ground commander. If he delivers on his promises, we will succeed without problem. If he fails to deliver, this could get out of hand quickly." Maisonet interjected.

"When do we begin to move forces into position?" Dotsenko inquired.

"My understanding is forces will begin to make their way to the jumping off point aboard Fleet Station McHenry in a matter of days." Maisonet replied.

**Possara**

**Lucian Alliance Home World**

**Milky Way Galaxy**

Since the Tau'ri run on Possara, much had changed. The Lucian Alliance, fearing the prospect of being painted into a corner, had taken steps to prevent that very thing. The population of Possara had been divided into eight equal groups. Seven of these groups were moved to other nearby habitable planets off the galactic gate network, and all within two hundred light years of Possara. Scattering into shadows and galactic backwaters was thought to be the best defense against Tau'ri containment.

As a whole, the vast majority of the Lucian Alliance Fleet was deployed. Standing guard over each of the planets the Lucian Alliance called their own, these scattered forces hoped to prevent a large scale Tau'ri assault. Using the incredible power of Kefflin's mothership, a series of space stations identical to the destroyed Hasara space station of Goa'uld design, were towed from Delmak into each solar system under Alliance control. While these stations had very little hope of standing up to a direct attack from the Tau'ri fleet, they were meant to serve as a tripwire of sorts to provide early warning.

In orbit of Possara, Kefflin's mighty mothership, and an assortment of escorting Ha'tak's stood guard. Adding to this force were Ha'tak's belonging to the faction of the Alliance controlled by Sloviash. Learning of Sloviash's failed attack on Edora, and subsequent destruction of much needed vessels and ground forces, Kefflin had immediately summoned his wayward Second. Had the attack upon Edora succeeded, Sloviash might have approached Possara like a conquering hero. Due to the failure of the attack, Sloviash was far more concerned with the keeping of his own head. All other considerations for Sloviash came a far second.

Upon his arrival at Possara, Sloviash had warily made his way to the city below. His fears of being accosted after exiting the transport rings were all for naught. Greeted by his fellow Alliance members, Sloviash began to believe that he could weather the storm sure to follow. At a dinner to celebrate his return to Possara, Sloviash had happily partaken of food and drink, while Alliance members discussed plans for the future. Midway through this dinner, Sloviash passed out facedown in his platter of food; falling victim to the tranquilizer lacing his wine.

Regaining consciousness many hours later, Sloviash found himself securing tied to a chair. Looking around at the dark walls surrounding him, Sloviash realized that this could only be Kefflin's dungeon playroom, where one entered but never exited alive. That thought had sent a chill down the man's spine. He knew all to well the sadistic tortures Kefflin had inflicted upon his enemies over the years. Not once had Sloviash ever believed that his plan would end with him here, waiting for a painful end.

Through a doorway behind Sloviash, footsteps approached. Based on the heavy footsteps, Sloviash knew it was Kefflin approaching. More frightening was that Kefflin was happily whistling a song popular among the humans of this world. If the man could find joy in torture to come, how much would he enjoy the act of torturing one who had betrayed him? A cold sweat began to cover Sloviash's back, neck, and face in response.

"Sloviash, so good of you to return." Kefflin said in greeting.

"I am in your service." Sloviash replied nervously.

"Are you? I find it amusing that you say that while strapped to a chair for betraying me." Kefflin responded doubtfully.

"Betray you? Never Kefflin!" Sloviash protested meekly.

"The last man who sat where you now sit lied to me. Those lies continued until I cut out his tongue." Kefflin pointed out.

"I am being framed! Whoever is doing this does so to weaken the Alliance!" Sloviash argued.

"One thing you may not be aware of is a certain crystal added to each vessel in the fleet. This crystal contains a program that records all communications, and forwards them to me for review. It is a safeguard against enterprising individuals such as yourself, who covet my seat as First." Kefflin explained.

Before Sloviash could reply, another figure entered the room. Making his way to Kefflin's side, Carlyle made eye contact with Sloviash, before handing a slip of paper to the First. In hushed tones, Kefflin and Carlyle spoke.

"What did you find?" Kefflin asked.

"It is there. Dozens of sacks of Kassa, matching the amounts we knew to expect from the intercepted signals on the database." Carlyle stated.

"It appears you are a thief as well as a failed usurper. You have been busy." Kefflin chuckled.

"Anything he says is a lie. He is framing me to turn you against me. It is he that covets your seat as First." Sloviash stuttered.

"Are you forgetting that I have seen the message you shared with the vessels attacking Edora? I believe you ordered them to attack, and secure your leadership of the Alliance. Am I mistaken? Please tell me if I am." Kefflin urged soothingly.

"The diversion of Kassa from our stores was discovered by the three men verifying our inventory." Carlyle stated in accusatory tones.

"In your foolish pursuit of a position you are woefully unfit for, do you have any idea the danger you've put the Alliance in?" Kefflin asked in a steely voice.

"The Tau'ri are weak! They will do nothing in response!" Sloviash argued.

"How will we stop them if they do? Our fleet is no match for theirs." Carlyle objected.

"What he says is true Sloviash. The fleet is not meant to directly combat the Tau'ri. We learned that years ago at the super gate when a handful of Tau'ri and Asgard vessels destroyed much of the Alliance. As for the Tau'ri not responding, that might have been true had you not provided them the proper motivation. I have learned through sources of my own that in your attack, the son of General O'Neill was killed. Do you honestly believe this man who considered us an enemy before, will not throw himself fully into a war to destroy us all?" Kefflin asked quietly.

"I wounded the man who has wounded us. You should be thanking me!" Sloviash barked.

"Thank you?" Carlyle asked in disbelief.

"Yes, thank me. I did what you are too weak to do!" Sloviash argued defiantly.

"Unknown to you, I did have a plan of action for the Tau'ri. We know we cannot stand up to them directly. That is why we have fomented conflict across the galaxy. In this way, we could tie them down until their soft willed population no longer had a taste for war. Your actions have wasted all of my efforts. My original plan of action is now useless, and we will be forced to alter our plans moving forward. All of this is due to your lust for power you wouldn't know how to use if you had it. Blunt instruments should never fancy themselves precision instruments." Kefflin lectured.

"If you are going to kill me, why is he here?" Sloviash asked, referring to Carlyle.

"The animosity between you two is no secret. I thought it only fair that the man who will absorb your position into his own be the one who ends your life. Fair is fair after all, and I pride myself on being fair." Kefflin grinned.

Listening to Kefflin's words spurred a rapid fire process of thought in Carlyle. Wheels turning within his mind at the speed of light brought Carlyle to a quick conclusion. If he were going to pull this off, he needed to make his move now.

"If I kill him here, it could lead to problems among those loyal to him. Perhaps we can do this another way, that eliminates that risk, and adds an element of entertainment to the equation." Carlyle suggested.

"What do you propose?" Kefflin asked.

"Let me take him to another world. There, I will use him for hunting practice." Carlyle replied.

Listening to the two men speak about his fate, Sloviash felt sick to his stomach. Death was inevitable to all, but death at the hands of one he despised was the ultimate insult to Sloviash. After the treatment Sloviash had inflicted upon his potential executioner, he was sure the man would take great pleasure in ending his life.

"Where will you take him for this?" Kefflin questioned.

"Do you really want to know?" Carlyle asked in response.

"No, I suppose not. Sloviash, you had a good run. Have a good death." Kefflin said, before exiting the room with a smile on his face.

"Where will you take me?" Sloviash asked in fear.

"The last place you ever would guess." Carlyle replied cryptically.

**Please leave a review. It only takes a moment, and is greatly appreciated. Thanks!**


	37. Chapter 37

Here is the latest chapter. I wanted to get this one done by Wednesday, but life got in the way. At least it is done now, so you can enjoy this over the weekend. This one fell flat, but that is probably because of the week I've had. I hope everyone has a great weekend. Also, if you have any special requests let me know. I will try to work them into the story where possible. Enjoy!

**Star Gate Command, Cheyenne Mountain**

**Earth**

**Milky Way Galaxy**

In the wake of Colonel Andrews death, many question were answered, while many others arose. In the eyes of counterintelligence officials investigating Andrews, his death was the worst possible outcome. Now, Colonel Andrews could never be properly interrogated and debriefed. That precluded learning just what the suspected wayward officer may have turned over to the Lucian Alliance. This one death brought the entire investigation to an abbreviated end, leaving no other trails to follow.

Following her release from the infirmary, Lieutenant Breanne Goodly emotionally withdrew. Her teammates and friends from SG-31 rallied around the young woman. Despite their efforts, Goodly remained emotionally distant and detached. Realizing the trauma she must be going through following the death of Colonel Andrews, the team redoubled their efforts. When this too met with failure, the team decided it was their duty to report what was going on to Brigadier General Carter.

Upon learning of Goodly's reluctance to let those of her team into her emotional circle, Carter found herself unsurprised. In her own career, Samantha had been through events that had taken time to emotionally recover from. Unfortunately, as the remaining members of SG-31 had reported this to Carter in an official capacity, regulations came into play. The regulations and official policies in question served to tie Carter's hands, and forced upon her certain procedural requirements.

While a debriefing had already been performed for Goodly, a psychological evaluation was in order. Following procedures, Carter pushed this evaluation up by a week. Using the mental health team who watched over all SG team members, the process could be conducted totally in house. During the evaluation, Goodly was noticeably uncomfortable. Efforts to reassure her that these feelings were normal did little to alter the Lieutenant's demeanor. Upon conclusion of the initial evaluation, the mental health team delivered their findings to General Carter. Their conclusion was that the Lieutenant was hiding something. Deciding then and their that she would get to the bottom of this, Carter summoned Goodly to her office.

"How are you feeling Lieutenant?" Carter asked.

"As well as can be expected ma'am." Goodly answered.

"I'm going to get right to the reason I called you here. The results of your recent psychological evaluation are troubling." Carter explained.

"If I may ma'am, might I ask what about the results are troubling?" Goodly asked.

"The psychological evaluation team is of the opinion that you are hiding something. We all have secrets. That is a fact that I understand all too well. If you are hiding something though, you might want to reconsider your efforts to hide whatever it might be. Let me be clear; your continued career here at the SGC hinges on the outcome of your evaluation. Whatever you might be hiding, you need to decide if it is worth ruining your career over." Carter lectured.

For a moment, Goodly looked down at the floor. This was a development she suspected might come, but hoped could be avoided. Taking a deep breath, the young woman prepared herself for the events she had thought about over the preceding days. Returning her gaze to Carter's, Goodly decided to roll the dice in her high stakes game.

"General Carter, I am hiding something. I doubt you will understand once I explain this. If possible ma'am, could we have the evaluation team join us for this?" Goodly asked earnestly.

Staring hard at the Lieutenant, Carter weighed her options. Despite her rank and years of uniformed service, Carter was one of those people who tried to always believe in people. She knew all too well the difficulties of being an intelligent young woman in the boys club that was the SGC. Aware of the potential residing within Goodly, Carter lifted a phone and summoned the psychological evaluation team to her office. Several minutes later, the three member team arrived, and Carter quickly directed them to take seats around the office. As he took his seat, Colonel James MacKenzie, the SGC's highest ranking mental health practitioner removed a recording device from his pocket and activated the device.

"Ok Lieutenant, you wanted a chance to explain yourself. Here it is. The floor is yours." Carter prompted.

"This is so hard to say. I fully understand that what I am about to tell you could very well cost me my career. I just ask that you listen, and not cast judgement upon me, as that would make this much harder than it already is." Goodly stated.

"Lieutenant, this is a psychological evaluation. Consider this a session between you and I. We are all professionals, and will behave accordingly. This is a safe place to tell us what you feel the need to tell us." Colonel MacKenzie said reassuringly.

"This entire situation has effected me deeply. I sit here and question my every action of the last year. It's important to me that you realize the last thing I wanted was to take the life of Colonel Andrews. He forced me to take action. Why he did that I will never understand." Goodly said, as she began to cry.

"Take your time Lieutenant." Colonel MacKenzie offered.

"Colonel Andrews was more than just my commanding officer. He was also my mentor, my friend, and an officer I respected to the utmost. You want to know what I'm hiding? Over a year ago, the Colonel and I entered into an improper relationship. We both knew that fraternization between senior and junior officers is against regulations. When I first joined SG-31, the Colonel was very supportive. We became friends, and later the Colonel and I entered into a relationship of sorts. It was that relationship that blinded me to the changes in his behavior. I knew I should have reported these changes, but I loved him and simply couldn't. When he forced me to take his life, he used that love as a weapon." Goodly explained as tears flowed down her face.

For a moment, no one in the room said a word. The only sound in the room were the soft sobs of Lieutenant Goodly. MacKenzie and Carter locked eyes for a moment. Rising from her seat, Carter handed the crying young woman some tissue, before motioning for MacKenzie to follow her into the outer briefing room. Closing the office door behind her, Carter made her way to the far end of the briefing room with MacKenzie in tow.

"That certainly accounts for her reluctance to share." MacKenzie said sympathetically.

"Are you satisfied and willing to clear her for duty?" Carter pressed.

"I am, but this is something that will need to go on the official record." MacKenzie explained.

"No, it doesn't. Right now that young woman is in hell. I've been where she is, and it is far from pleasant." Carter countered.

"Are you referring to the time with the za'tarc detector showing both yourself and General O'Neill were programed assassins?" MacKenzie asked.

"Yes. Obviously, the General and I never crossed the threshold that Goodly and Andrews did, but I understand what she is going through. I refuse to trash this woman's career over falling in love. However you write up your official report, we handle this delicately. Understood?" Carter asked.

"Fully General. I will have my report in your hands by this afternoon." MacKenzie agreed.

Turning to look back at her office door, Carter consoled herself that while she and Jack may never have shared the intimacy that Goodly and Andrews had, Carter did have the power to protect the Lieutenant. She would never allow Goodly to suffer for a relationship that went against a very silly regulation drafted by bureaucrats. Little did she know that Goodly was aware of the za'tarc incident, and was using that as leverage against Carter's sensibilities and sentimentalities

**November Site**

**Milky Way Galaxy**

Seated at the controls of an Al'kesh, tension rippled through the mind and body of Major Robert Carlyle. Secured in the aft cargo by, Sloviash lay unconscious. Upon learning that Kefflin was comfortable with Carlyle disposing of Sloviash, Carlyle had believed the smartest route would be to travel to his message sight, and request extraction through ISA channels. Mulling that idea over as the prisoner was moved to an Al'kesh, Carlyle decided that the method he had in mind might not be the wisest. That method had been used already, and could possibly have been compromised.

Instead, Carlyle opted to take his Al'kesh on a confusing journey, stopping in multiple solar systems along the way. Before beginning his undercover mission within the ranks of the Lucian Alliance, a series of escape options had been presented to the Major. Realizing that time was at a premium in the delivery of the man who had ordered the attack on Edora, and subsequent death of General O'Neill's son, Carlyle instead piloted his vessel to a set of coordinates in space. At this position in space, an Asgard or Tau'ri vessel would standby for a period of one hour each day. In the event Carlyle was detected and could steal an Alliance vessel, he was to come here for extraction. If the need to travel to the November Site kept presenting itself, Carlyle would eventually run out of preplanned methods.

Exiting hyperspace at the appointed coordinates, the Al'kesh returned to real space. As the small Goa'uld designed craft decelerated rapidly, sensors announced the presence of a vessel of incredible size. Making sure the weapons suite of the Al'kesh was powered down, Carlyle maneuvered the craft towards the Asgard vessel in the distance. Unknown through suspected by Carlyle, the Asgard vessel scanned the newly arrived Al'kesh for any trace of signals emanation. Aware of the overwhelming odds against a Lucian Alliance vessel appearing at this section of open space, scanning was done simply to ensure that a tracking device was not betraying the position of Carlyle and his vessel.

Before Carlyle could attempt to contact the Asgard vessel, he was enveloped by the blinding energy field of an Asgard transport beam. Returning to his materialized form, Carlyle took note of the Asgard standing before him. Clearly, he was now aboard the Asgard vessel.

"Welcome aboard the Hala. I am Thor, Supreme Commander of the Asgard Fleet." Thor said in welcome.

"Major Robert Carlyle, United States Army. How did you know it was me?" Carlyle asked.

"Yes, I know who you are. I ascertained who you were upon your arrival. Those from Earth contain a number of identifiable elements in your bodies, due to your planets nuclear weapons testing, and certain elements being introduced to your ecosystem." Thor explained.

"My purpose here is that I need to be taken, with my cargo, to the November Site." Carlyle stated.

"By cargo, I presume you mean the human you have in the cargo area of your vessel?" Thor questioned.

"He is the man responsible for the attack on Edora, and the death of General O'Neill's son." Carlyle replied.

Squinting his jet black eyes slightly, Thor cast his gaze upon the Al'kesh sitting in the space beyond the _Hala_. Realizing the magnitude of Carlyle's find, Thor found he could not fault the logic of delivering this man to the November Site. Once again, Thor found himself impressed with the Tau'ri ability to respond in a quick and unorthodox manner.

"I will deliver you there myself. Once there, I will have Asgard technicians replace your vessels navigational data with something more suitable." Thor announced.

Aboard the _Hala_ the Al'kesh was beamed. There, the small craft and the prisoner contained within it would remain during the short jump to the November Site. As Thor took his flagship into hyperspace, a subspace message was broadcast to the November Site explaining that Carlyle was inbound, and the nature of his cargo brought with him. Receiving this message, Brigadier General Dean Frost and the other Intelligence Support Activity members present sprang into action. General Frost, aware of what it would bring, sent word to Earth. His message was simple and directed to General Jack O'Neill. The sum total of the message was two simple words. We got him.

On Earth, General Jack O'Neill was away from his normal confines of the Pentagon. Having traveled to Edwards Air Force Base the day before, O'Neill was present to lay eyes on Earth's new long range fighter, and those selected to fly the early production models. Upon receiving the message from the November Site, once relayed through the National Military Command Center within the Pentagon, O'Neill took on the demeanor of a man with a mission. Minutes later, O'Neill took his leave of those he was at Edwards to inspect, and was transported to his home outside of Washington DC. There, he waited.

Arriving at the November Site, Thor maneuvered the _Hala _within of the confines of the hollowed moon that held the base. Once crossing into the body of the moon, Thor quickly transported both Carlyle and the Al'kesh to a receiving bay where both Asgard and Tau'ri stood ready. That portion of his task complete, Thor returned the _Hala _to open space, and raced away at incredible velocity through hyperspace towards Earth.

In the receiving bay, Brigadier General Dean Frost, commander of the Intelligence Support Activity, along with Vala Mal Doran waited. Beside them, a contingent of armed base internal security personnel stood. As the energy field of the Asgard transport beam faded, General Frost advanced towards his operative with an extended hand. For her part, Vala offered her playful smile in welcome.

"You're taking a huge risk here Bobby." Frost warned.

"Everyday is a risk General. For something like this, I felt the risk was worth the return." Carlyle replied.

As Carlyle, Frost, and Vala spoke, base security personnel entered the .. Entering the cargo area of the Goa'uld designed vessel, the security team found the prisoner awake, and in a foul mood. Ignoring the endless stream of bellicose rhetoric the prisoner spewed incessantly, the team unshackled Sloviash from the crafts deck plating, and escorted him out of the vessel. Exiting the Al'kesh, Sloviash looked around his new surroundings. Seeing Asgard, his eyes went wide. Shifting his eyes towards Carlyle and Vala Mal Doran, hate suddenly filled his once fearful gaze.

"I knew you were a spy! When I escape from here, I will relish watching Kefflin bleed you slowly!" Sloviash howled.

"Dream on champ. Secure the prisoner somewhere I won't be able to hear his mouth." Frost ordered.

Grabbing Sloviash by each arm, the security team escorted the prisoner from the bay elsewhere. Sloviash, bellowing for all that he was worth, could be heard until the doors exiting the small craft receiving bay shut. As they shut, silence was enjoyed by all.

"He was always a man with so much happiness to share." Vala said snidely.

"I noticed. Bobby, how certain are you that Sloviash isn't bait to lure you into breaking cover?" Frost asked.

"Chances of that are slim at best. I admit its possible sir, but unlikely. Kefflin was ready to feed Sloviash to the wolves. The attack did little to please Kefflin, and he knew this was a power play for control of the Alliance." Carlyle stated.

"So Mr. Happy got his hand caught in the cookie jar? Is that what you're telling me?" Frost questioned.

"Pretty much sir. Kefflin was also incredibly annoyed when he learned that General O'Neill's son died in the attack on Edora." Carlyle added.

"He knew about that? Now we know that the asset in the SGC managed to drop his information before he died." Frost concluded.

"He? So we know who it was?" Carlyle inquired.

"Thats need to know, but yes. " Frost admitted.

"Thor will arrive in twenty minutes, with General O'Neill." An unnamed Asgard announced.

"This should be interesting, in a horror movie sort of way." Vala stated.

Instead of adding commentary of their own, Frost and Carlyle instead exchanged a dubious and troubled look amongst themselves. Both knew that a storm was approaching, and this storm was motivated by the death of a son. Loss such as that had been known to drive a man to madness. Aware of O'Neill's career and training, both feared what he might do to the man in their custody, and what it could mean to the General's career.

"How about a Pepsi?" Frost asked.

"I'm more of a Coca Cola man myself sir." Carlyle admitted.

"We can make that happen. Vala also had the matter replicators programmed to replicate the menu from Taco Bell if that interests you." Frost added.

"The Burrito Supreme is a glorious thing!" Vala announced as she walked away.

Making their way to the November Site's dining facility, the trio set off. With what they knew was to come, they all thought it best to decompress for a few moments beforehand. Carlyle, long tired of the fare enjoyed by the Lucian Alliance, felt a few soft tacos were in order. It was small comforts like these that helped the undercover operative keep his sanity in a world hellbent on ripping that sanity away.

Elsewhere in the November Site facility, Sloviash sat in the spartan room where security personnel had deposited him. While he outwardly portrayed a man defiant in the face of death, internally he was terrified. Betraying this fact were the incessant noises his stomach gave off. Try as he may as he struggled against his restraints, Sloviash knew he was well and truly stuck, secured steadfastly to a chair. Were he able to stand and fight in the face of certain death, he might have been more at ease. Aware that as he sat, death could come at any moment with him powerless to defend himself, he was scared in a way that was impossible to put into words.

Seated in the dining facility, the trio of Vala, Carlyle, and Frost sat. Vala, babbling on about the finer points of intergalactic arms smuggling, spoke a mile a minute. Frost, doing his part as the commander who cares, tried with all his might to give the appearance of listening attentively. Carlyle, tuning out his surroundings, concentrated on his matter stream created soft taco.

Moments later, without fanfare, General Jack O'Neill strode through the dining facility entrance. Zeroing in on the only three people present, O'Neill quickly made his way towards those he wished to speak with. Always aware of her surroundings due to a life spent doing things better left not done, Vala was the first to catch the sight of O'Neill. Waving coyly, she smiled at Jack. Frost, rising to his feet, welcomed the Chairman of the Joint Chiefs to the November Site. Finishing his soft taco and snapping back to reality, Major Robert Carlyle rose to his feet. Motioning the Major to keep his seat, Jack moved closer to Carlyle. Locking eyes for a moment, Jack took in the sight of the young Major.

"Put aside rank, position, and all that other stuff. As a man, I want to thank you for this. You've given me a chance to close a chapter, and for that I owe you more than I can put into words. When the time comes, if you ever need anything, its yours." Jack said solemnly.

Seconds later, Supreme Commander Thor also entered the dining facility. Informing O'Neill that he would take him to Sloviash, the duo set off for other parts of the November Site. Realizing that allowing O'Neill, who strangely was carrying an Adidas gym bag, to see Sloviash alone was a mistake, the others within the dining facility quickly followed. Moving quickly to play catch up, the three quickly caught O'Neill and Thor.

Arriving at the outer door of the room where Sloviash was held, O'Neill asked that all present wait outside. This was something he wanted, no needed, to do alone. Out of respect for the man and his position, all complied. Seconds after O'Neill entered the room, the doors secured behind him. Frost, looking at Supreme Commander Thor, spoke first.

"You realize this could go very badly, and is most probably a mistake, right?" Frost asked.

"Do you mean allowing O'Neill unfettered access to the man that is responsible for the death of his child?" Thor asked in reply.

"Yeah." Frost answered.

"In his emotional state, logic nor an entire enemy fleet could keep O'Neill from this. Of that I am certain." Thor replied with finality.

Standing in the room, O'Neill gave his eyes a moment to adjust to the dim lighting. Running his hands over his camouflage blouse, the General looked at the floor. In fact, he looked everywhere but at Sloviash. The mere sight of the man sickened Jack. Rage boiled up within him. Having the man responsible for Homer's death within arms reach was in many ways a prayer answered for Jack, and that simple fact amazed him while rekindling a faith that at the best of times was an iffy thing. Setting the Adidas bag to the floor, Jack concentrated on unzipping the bag and removing its contents.

Sloviash, in fear for his life, wisely remained silent for once. While he had no qualms about belching his vitriol to the others, he refused to do so to a man that had every reason to take his life. Protection of ones continued existence can be a strong motivator. Watching O'Neill closely, Sloviash observed the Tau'ri military leader remove a strange wooden object from the satchel he had entered the room with.

"I bet I am the last guy you wanted to see come through that door. Am I right?" Jack asked.

Sloviash, unsure of how to proceed, opted to remain silent. Welling up within him however was the unbridled desire to taunt this Tau'ri, in the hope of buying a few more hours of life.

"Whats the matter? Cat got your tongue? Let me tell you what I think. You realize that you made a reckless move without weighing the potential consequences, and now that potential consequence is staring you right in the face." Jack spat.

Despite Jack's statement, Sloviash continued to maintain his silence. Perhaps, if he remained silent long enough, this Tau'ri would simply leave. It wasn't much of a hope, but it was all Sloviash had at this point, and he was intent on clinging to that hope for as long as he possibly could.

"See this?" Jack asked while holing up the object in his hand.

Nodding his head, Sloviash acknowledged that he did indeed see the object. Beyond that, Sloviash was at a loss as to what he could say that would not drive the man before him over the edge into madness.

"This is what we call on Earth a baseball bat. This particular bat is special. It belonged to my son Charlie. I remember the day I bought him this bat. I was going to teach my son Homer how to use this bat, until you killed him." Jack said, as his mood turned suddenly dark.

Believing his death to be imminent, Sloviash continued his silence. Seeing the rage and fury within the Tau'ri leaders eyes caused Sloviash's pulse to race, and his breathing to become ragged. Growing tired of this silence, Jack poked Sloviash in the chest with the extended bat.

"I wanted to do nothing but retire, and enjoy a life with my one remaining son. After all I've given this universe, I figure I had earned that. Then you came along and took that chance away. I'm a nightmare for someone like you. Had you left Edora alone, my son would still be alive, and I would have stepped down on my own. You took everything from me, and I'm going to do the same to you. A big part of me wants to do nothing more than beat you to death with this bat, but that s too easy. If no one else was around, I would beat you to death with this bat, throw you in a sarcophagus to revive you, then do it all over again." Jack raged.

"Go ahead and do it! Your son is dead, yet you stand here powerless to act. Return to your precious Earth, and cry yourself to sleep with dreams of what you might have done had you the courage!" Sloviash yelled, no longer able to keep quiet.

Dropping the baseball bat to the floor, Jack advanced towards the prisoner. Removing a pistol from a skeleton holster at the small of his back, Jack leveled the weapon at Sloviash. Cocking the hammer, Jack ground the barrel of the weapon into Sloviash's face.

"Do you have a son?" Jack demanded.

"I do, and he is alive unlike yours!" Sloviash spat.

"Where might your son be?" Jack asked in rage.

"He is the keeper of the Lucian Alliance army on Ilempir, and out of your reach! My son will continue to live and fight the Tau'ri, but yours will remain dead for all time!" Sloviash taunted.

"I'm going to take you apart piece by piece! You think this is a game? I'm going to force you to watch while your son dies! I'm not going to kill you, oh no. I want you to watch while I destroy everything you love, including your Lucian Alliance!" Jack shouted.

At that moment, believing the situation was well out of hand, Carlyle and Frost rushed into the room. Frost, hoping O'Neill wouldn't discharge his firearm, put his body between Sloviash and Jack. Carlyle, wanting to do nothing more than prevent O'Neill from ruining his career, grabbed Jack bodily from behind.

"You're better than this General. Don't make this mistake." Carlyle said to Jack, as he moved the General out of the room.

"One word from you and I might shoot you myself." Frost said to Sloviash in warning.

Entering the room slowly, Thor locked eyes with Sloviash. Staring intently, the Supreme Commander of the Asgard Fleet considered his words carefully. Approaching Sloviash closely, Thor began to speak in low and frightening tones of confident certainty.

"O'Neill has wisely shown you the mercy you would have denied him. Had he killed you, he would have been removed from command of his nations military. As you live, O'Neill will take his rage to the doorsteps of the Lucian Alliance. As friend and ally of Earth, the Asgard will provide our full assistance. You are in our care, and will remain so. With the blessing of the Asgard High Council, I will punish you in a way befitting your transgression. You will not enjoy what is to come." Thor promised.

Hours later, Sloviash opened his eyes. Wherever he was, it was dark. All around him was a world of darkness. Points of light began to take shape around him. As these points of light came into focus, Sloviash saw that these were some type of holographic screens showing the worlds inhabited by the Lucian Alliance. Among the worlds shown was Ilempir, where his son was located. Thor's voice boomed through the darkness.

"Here you will remain, to witness the destruction of all you hold dear. Welcome to your new reality." Thor stated resolutely.

Though Sloviash did not know it, his consciousness was no longer in his physical body. Making use of technology developed long ago to prolong the lives of the Asgard, Sloviash's consciousness had been removed. Upon removal, that consciousness was placed in a computer construct, where it would remain. In time, courtesy of surveillance assets placed by the Asgard Fleet, Sloviash would stand as witness to the destruction of the Lucian Alliance within his digital prison.

**Earth**

**Sol Solar System**

**Milky Way Galaxy**

In the days following the attack on Edora, a political firestorm of sorts took hold. Leading this charge, diplomats of both France and Russia stocked this fire into a diplomatic inferno. An attack on the off world assets of Earth represented an attack on the nations of Earth, and this fact the enraged diplomats made clear. While France and Russia had passed up the opportunity in off world ground engagements, an affront to their sovereignty brought about a change in attitudes.

War was now a certainty. The deaths of diplomatic personnel on Edora ensured that unfortunate fact. France and Russia would not wage this war alone. Norway and the United States would also participate in ground operations. Intelligence information garnered from multiple sources assisted in the calculus of forces to be deployed against the Lucian Alliance. Unlike Tagrea, this invasion sought to do more with far fewer troops deployed. That was not to say that the number of troops deployed could ever be considered insignificant.

Military wide recall orders, put out shortly after the attack on Edora, meant fully staffed units standing by. Adding to this, vessels of the United Earth Alliance Fleet were similarly recalled. Less than seventy two hours after the recall order was dispatched, the full military might of Earth stood ready for the coming evolution.

At an airfield outside of Camp Raffalli on the Mediterranean island of Corsica, a steady stream of C-142 Nimbus airlift craft came and went. Lacking the overwhelming transport capacity possessed by the United States Air Force and the Royal Air Force, French units would voyage to other parts of the Milky Way by way of allied assistance. Already, half of the 2nd Foreign Parachute Regiment of the French Foreign Legion had been moved. Within twenty four hours, the remainder of this unit would find itself fully deployed.

A similar scene played out n the Russian city of Tula, on the outskirts of Moscow. There, the Tula Division, otherwise known as the 106th Guards Airborne Division, were also boarding allied piloted C-142 Nimbus transport craft. Due to the larger size of the 106th Guards Airborne Division in comparison to the 2nd Foreign Parachute Regiment meant that more time was needed to transport the unit in full. Specialized Airborne forces of the United States military would soon join them, as would the specialized light infantry forces of the Norwegian Army.

These light airborne forces would not go alone however. Veracruz Class amphibious assault ships belonging to several nations were fast loading men and equipment in several nations. Brigade Nord of the Norwegian Army was the first of these units to depart earth. The French Army's 9th Light Armored Marine Brigade would soon follow. Larger than these two units, the Russian 21st Guards Motor Rifle Division was also fast loading aboard vessels. While these forces represented nothing more than a fraction of the ground power Earth had at her disposal, this force was worthy of respect from any opponent within the Milky Way.

In the space beyond Earth's moon, a massive collection of vessels sat. Composed of Athena, Ascension, Crossbow, and Daedalus Class vessels, these vessels represented a large majority of Tau'ri fleet strength. Here they sat, waiting for the order to break into assigned task forces. While three of these task groups would be led by a single Ascension Class vessel, the other groups would form around the carriers of the fleet. USS Prometheus, USS Nimitz, USS Benjamin Franklin, USS Forrestal, and HMS Illustrious had already departed.

Orbiting Earth, the French carrier Clemenceau, Russian carrier Theodore Ushakov, and Chinese carrier Qin Shi Huang stood stationary. From the airfields scattered across Earth, a steady stream of F-302 and FB-302 aircraft climbed towards the heavens. These craft, belonging to the respective air wings of each carrier, were the striking power of each vessel. Once each carrier fully embarked its air wing, the carriers would join with their escorts and form into individual battle group before departing.

Merchant traffic, arriving and departing from Earth took notice of these carriers, as well as the fleet beyond the moon. To civilian merchant crews, the sight was as impressive as it was frightening. That the fleet had never before been gathered in such numbers in one place was a fact not lost on these cargo vessel crews. Each agreed that whatever was going on, it must be big.

**Fleet Station McHenry**

**Milky Way Galaxy**

While newly constructed, Fleet Station McHenry was fast becoming accustomed to operations dealing with the Lucian Alliance. Following the attack on Edora, the badly damaged USS George Hammond had been towed to the station. In the days following Hammond's arrival, repairs were conducted within the large domed docking area atop the station. Shortly thereafter, Hammond was once more taken under tow for Arkos, where full repairs would be conducted.

After the departure of USS Hammond, the crew of Fleet Station McHenry settled back into their normal routine. This routine was not to last though. A continuous stream of intelligence gathering platforms had come and gone, on missions the crew of the station could only guess at. Days after this flurry of visiting craft came and went, Fleet Station McHenry received orders from Earth that raised a few eyebrows. While all were aware that the station was equipped with the necessary equipment to reposition itself within the galaxy, few had ever believed that order would be given.

Making use of the integrated worm hole drive, the station and all it contained departed the coordinates of McHenry's construction. Shortly afterwards, McHenry found itself in new surroundings, in empty space eighty light years from Lucian Alliance space. Soon afterwards, elements of Earth's fleet began to arrive.

In the space surrounding Fleet Station McHenry, five of Earth's powerful carriers sat. Between the station and carriers, a near continuous stream of small craft came and went. Adding to traffic, a continuous combat air patrol, flown by craft from both the station and the carriers, patrolled. Without a doubt, this small patch of open space was by far the most well guarded piece of real estate in this galaxy.

In bays built for the purpose, craft arriving from Earth came to rest. The majority of these craft were the fully loaded C-142 Nimbus transports. Once within the receiving bays, each Nimbus offloaded the combat troops brought here. While waiting for the coming commencement of hostilities, these combat troops and those soon to arrive would enjoy the stations comforts and hospitality. Knowing the horrors that might meet these troops soon, the crew of McHenry made every effort to make the soldiers of many nations as comfortable as was possible.

Days after the flow of C-142's began, thirty six small hyperspace windows opened beyond the station. From these dimensional windows, small craft of a never before seen design emerged. Conducting their passage to Fleet Station McHenry in one hundred light years jumps; these small craft had powered across the gulf from Earth under their own power. Coming to rest within receiving bays shared with C-142's, the first two squadrons of the new F-400 Harpy Eagle long range interceptors came to rest.

Developed quietly as the solution to the vexing limitations of the F-302, the Harpy Eagle represented a different philosophy in fighter design. Designed by Boeing's secretive Phantom Works division, and built within the confines of Arkos, the Harpy Eagle closely resembled the form of Boeing's technology demonstrator known as the Bird of prey. Crewed by two, the F-400 was ninety two feet long, with a span of thirty eight feet. Equipped with a small neutrino ion generator and shields, the Harpy Eagle was as lethal as she looked. Having recently reached initial operating capability, the F-400 would join the coming effort against the Lucian Alliance. Aviation enthusiasts and aviators alike quickly made their way to the bay containing these craft, hoping to lay eyes on Earth's newest tool.

Ninety six hours after the F-400's arrival, a massive body of Tau'ri vessels arrived in the space surrounding McHenry. This body, containing the overwhelming bulk of Earth's fleet, began to patrol the open space surrounding the Fleet Station. Jumpers, moving to and from McHenry, gathered the commanders of each vessel. Most surprisingly to those present aboard the Fleet Station was the arrival of Aris Boch, and the troops captured with him on Edora. Within the station, briefings would take place, giving each individual task group its mission and orders. Nearly every piece was in place for the coming conflict.

**Ilempir **

**Ilempiri Solar System**

**Milky Way Galaxy**

Forested, with deep blue oceans; the world of Ilempir was one with a tragic past. Thousands of years ago, Ancient's remaining in their corporeal form prior to ascension, had found this world. Finding a thriving yet primitive by comparison civilization of humans, the Ancient's realized that they were standing upon a world that would soon become a target of the growing Goa'uld domain. Hoping to spare these humans the horrors of becoming a host to a parasitic Goa'uld, the Ancient's altered the physiology of the native population, making them incompatible as hosts. This act of kindness and concern plunged the Ilempiri into the nightmare in which they still lived.

Eventually, the Goa'uld did discover Ilempir and the Ilempiri people. Learning that these humans could not be used as hosts came as an unpleasant shock to the System Lords. A race immune to becoming hosts represented a threat and an affront to the Goa'uld. Realizing that a way to prevent these humans from ever realizing their strength and rising up against the Goa'uld was needed led to the development of a bluff spanning thousands of years. That bluff was better known as Roshna.

Suborned to the will of the Goa'uld due to Roshna, the Ilempir became a race enslaved. For thousands of years, this was the status quo of this world and its people. In time, the Goa'uld fell. At that time, many among the Ilempiri thought this meant freedom at last. Stepping into the vacuum left in the wake of the fall of the Goa'uld domain, the Lucian Alliance seized control of Ilempir and the Ilempiri as their own. Without firing a shot, the Lucian Alliance enslaved the Ilempiri, using tools left behind by this worlds former overlords. What the Lucian Alliance did not know, was that their time as controllers of this world would soon be at an end.

Hours earlier, a single hyperspace window had torn open the fabric of space far beyond the outer boundaries of this solar system. Exiting this dimensional rift, under cloak, was the form of USS Oceana. Second ship of the Galactic Express Class, Oceana was an odd choice for this sensitive special operation, though she was designed to support special operations conducted by Marine Raiders. Unseen by those lording over Ilempir, USS Oceana powered her way into and through the solar system undetected. Falling into orbit, on the far side of the planet and well away from the Lucian Alliance vessels sitting on the planets surface, Oceana began her assigned task.

Aboard the cloaked Tau'ri vessel, crew and those brought for other tasks prepared themselves for the coming evolution. Thirty five men, each a member of the US Army's 3rd Special Forces Group, donned their combat exoskeletons, and their flight packs. Each of these men was a professional, and hand picked for their task. While each of these Special Forces team members were highly qualified soldiers, they had been selected for this mission because they all shared one qualification. Each of these men was a graduate of the US Army Pathfinder school. It was that skill set that the majority of these men would soon be called upon to put to use.

In the large open bay of USS Oceana, the thirty five men stood ready. At the rear of the bay, a flight crew sealed the ramp of the lone Jumper Oceana carried with her. Loaded with material the thirty five members of 3rd Special Forces Group would need to complete their task, this Jumper would follow the Special Forces soldiers into the Ilempir atmosphere during their reentry. Rising from the deck, the Jumper repositioned itself under the ceiling mounted energy shield separating the bay from space.

Continuing its rise from the internal bays deck plating, the now cloaked Jumper passed through the protective energy barrier. Seconds later, the similarly cloaked forms of the thirty five Green Beret's also exited Oceana. Powered forward by their individual flight packs, the exoskeleton clad soldiers began their reentry. Each was reticent on the prospect of conducting a reentry in their exoskeleton. While it had been shown to work in tests, few trusted those tests now that they were here. Pushing these thoughts from their minds, the soldiers and Jumper plummeted into Ilempir's upper atmosphere.

Friction mounted on the outer surface of each exoskeleton. Integrated temperature management systems within each suit combated the rise in temperature, keeping the occupant comfortable. Where it not for the modified Sodan cloaking devices integrated into each exoskeleton, their reentry might have been detected by sensors on the planet below. Passing fully through the upper reaches of Ilempir's atmosphere, each of the thirty five men breathed a sigh of relief. This time it seemed that the tests had been correct. Now, all they needed to do was keep this lucky streak going a bit longer.

Over the course of the next two hours, the remaining men in flight dwindled until just five remained. This was due to the large group breaking into three groups of ten, with a fourth group composed of five. Each group of ten soldiers homed in on their target location. Upon reaching this location, the Jumper set down and unloaded mission essential cargo. A second trip by the Jumper would be required to deliver the two Cybernetic Autonomous Armed Trackers assigned to each group.

Each of these ten men groups sprang into action upon landing. Once their mission essential equipment was in hand, they first secured the local perimeter, before setting up a very well camouflaged base of operations. Completing that, these three groups began the Pathfinder portion of their mission. Landing locations for these teams had not been at random, but instead purposefully selected. In the coming three days, these teams would covertly survey nearby areas, for use by Earth as landing zones for troop insertion. During this time, they would also catalog and report any enemy movements they saw. Much of the success of the coming invasion depended on these men.

The remaining five men airborne continued on to their own destination. While being qualified Pathfinders each, these men were tasked with a far different mission. Not even the teams surveying the landing zones knew of the mission of these five men. Guided by navigational data relayed from Oceana, the five soon arrived at a farm of sorts. Though these men had been briefed on who and what to expect, tension ran high in each. Setting down behind a structure similar to a barn, the five men took their first steps on Ilempir. Thankfully, the sun would not rise for several more hours.

Charging their individual weapons, three of the five men established overwatch positions for the house nearby. The two remaining men, leaving their weapons secured to their exoskeletons, began to slowly walk towards the farm house. According to the intelligence they had received, this house should have a single family in residence. When was the last time intelligence had managed to make a mistake they wondered jokingly. Coming to the rear door the farmhouse, the team commander knocked on the door.

A full minute passed before the two men were alerted to lights coming on within the house by the overwatch team. Hearing a figure approach across rough wooden floors, the two men knew whoever was approaching could see them through the windowed door. To alleviate any fears the man staring at them might have, both Green Beret's pushed a single recessed button on their forearms, causing the helmets of their exoskeleton to fold away into the protective suits collar. Slowly, cautiously, the farmer opened the door.

"Who are you?" The man demanded.

"Are you Loris Boch?" The team commander asked in reply.

"And if I am?" The man demanded.

"Aris Boch sent us." The team commander explained.

"Aris lives?" Loris demanded in surprise.

"He does, and will be here in a few days. Earth is coming to liberate your people." The team commander announced.

Waking his wife, Loris Boch plied the newly arrived Tau'ri with a hearty breakfast. After they were fed, Loris led them to the barn, and through a hatch into an unseen basement. Over the course of the next hour, Loris told them of the state of the Ilempiri freedom movement, while the Tau'ri told him how he could help. In the coming evolution, the Lucian Alliance would fight not just the Tau'ri, but also those that comprised the bulk of their army.

**Please leave a review. It only takes a moment, and is greatly appreciated. Thanks!**


	38. Chapter 38

I know some of you were expecting this to be a huge slugfest chapter. Due to world events, my schedule has been a bit crazy. That being the case, I broke this chapter into two pieces. The next piece I will try to have in your hands as quick as I can. I hope everyone is having a wonderful week. Tomorrow could be a very interesting day, so let's hope the Korea issue stabilizes. On a side note, my apologies for not responding in a timely manner. The site stopped sending me email alerts completely. Let's hope that is now resolved.

**Synbad2-** I don't update nearly as fast as I would sometimes like. The hoped for smack down is on the way.

**George17-** These cave people were seeded two years ago by the story's timeline. This is nothing like having a child, and then abandoning it. Earth is allowing this race to develop with their assistance. Earth is also standing guard over these seeded humans, which shows they have not simply been created and abandoned. To simply hand them a template of language, culture, and science would mean that these people were never given the chance to develop their own culture and practices. Sure, Earth could hand these newly seeded human's the secrets of fusion, but would a caveman know what fusion was? This is a long term program. The Ancients were shown to do the very same thing, hence Earth's early cultures not becoming a Lantean culture after the Lantean's returned to Earth.

**Firestorm563- **Thank you!

**Animal Kingdom-** You will see what happens once the bulk of Lucian Alliance ground power has been compromised. That answer will become clear over several chapters.

**SMForrester- **As a man who loves timely action, I'm surprised it took you this long to actually create an account. Don't give me any of that old Sergeant Major with bad knees action either...

**Guest- **Here is a bit more.

**Lonewolf1701- **The rebellion will be seen in the next chapter. The mystery ship is where the second half of this story is centered. You will be seeing much more of that ship before this story comes to an end.

**Osced- **Goodly is playing a dangerous game, and doing it well. She knows what buttons to push. On identifying her, hindsight is always 20/20. The Lucian Alliance agents on Earth will make their presence known very soon.

**Star Gate Command, Cheyenne Mountain**

**Earth**

**Milky Way Galaxy**

Having exited the gate two minutes earlier, Doctor Daniel Jackson found himself walking into the unexpected. After several weeks in the Alterran galaxy, Daniel was stepping into an unexpected fray. Much can change in a few weeks time, especially at the galactic level. In many ways, Daniel knew he shouldn't be surprised that things were heating up between Earth and the Lucian Alliance.

Learning of the death of Jack's son, Daniel knew that war was now unavoidable. His heart broke for his longtime friend. Adding to this was the sadness that he had not been on Earth during Jack's time of need. In many ways, Daniel felt that he had failed his friend. When events allowed, Daniel swore to himself that he would set aside the time to be at Jack's side, and help him deal with the emotional trauma he was sure Jack now felt.

Jackson was thankful to be back on Earth. This return would allow him the time to thoroughly document his discovery and time in the Alterran galaxy. What he had found was information that needed to be shared with Earth, and off world allies. Much of that information would need to be examined closely, as it pertained to the continuation of _Destiny's_ mission. Any resulting decision was far above Daniel's pay grade though. These thoughts ran through Daniel's mind, as General Samantha approached. Pulling Daniel aside, Carter guided him into a nearby vacant room.

"What's going on Sam?" Daniel asked.

"Things got serious. Don't bother unpacking your gear. A Jumper from _Borealis_ is standing by in the upstairs Jumper bay to take you back to the city. _Borealis_ is to deploy to Aris Boch's home world, to provide medical support and any support needed by expeditionary forces from Earth tasked with liberating the planet." Carter explained in reply.

"I'm not understanding why. _Borealis_ is not a warship. What can we possibly bring to the table?' Daniel questioned.

"Due to repeated Roshna use, the inhabitants of the planet are going to face some medical issues. Withdrawal is the big one we are worried about. Aboard _Borealis_ are several thousand medical specialists from here on Earth. You will be working in conjunction with a hospital ship. They will pass out Roshna replacement patches, to keep these people on their feet for a week. After that, they will crash, and that is why we need you there." Sam continued.

"That makes sense. Ok, let me run grab a few things here, and I will make my way to the Jumper." Daniel stated.

"Good luck Daniel. Give my best to Teal'c." Carter offered.

Several levels below where Carter and Jackson spoke, a man from Alba Longa roamed the hallways. Having arrived several days before, Flamine Portunes Aulus Scribonius had been disheartened to learn that Daniel Jackson was currently deployed elsewhere. When told that he was welcome to remain at the SGC and wait for Jackson's return, Aulus Scribonius had instantly agreed. Many of the sights of the SGC fascinated the Alba Longan. The site of an Asgard had come as a shock, but what those of Earth called Jello was a fantastic discovery. Blue Jello was his favorite so far.

Learning of Jackson's return minutes earlier, Aulus Scribonius quickly made his way towards Jackson's temporary quarters in the SGC. Passing through hallways along his route, Scribonius warmly greeted familiar faces encountered along the way. It amazed him that those here had welcomed him, and accepted him as an equal so quickly. It helped that a letter of introduction from the Alba Longan government had arrived at the SGC shortly before the arrival of Scribonius.

Turning yet another corner in the subterranean complex, Scribonius neared his end destination. Making his way down the hall, a grizzled Air Force Sergeant stopped Aulus. Looking at the visitors badge on the Alba Longan's tunic, the Sergeant realized that Scribonius was cleared for this area.

"Can I help you find something sir?" The Sergeant asked.

"Yes, I am looking for Daniel Jackson." Aulus replied.

Tapping a device similar to a wristwatch, the Sergeant brought up a holographic display in front of him. Entering a search query verbally, the Sergeant quickly ascertained the location of Daniel. Seeing this, Aulus was amazed. Such technology amazed him.

"By Janus!" Aulus exclaimed.

"Janus? He's down the hall." The Sergeant replied.

"What?" Aulus asked in confusion.

"Janus. I just passed him down the hall. Doctor Jackson is in his quarters now sir." The Sergeant pointed out.

Thanking the Sergeant, Aulus walked away in confusion. What did that man mean that Janus was down the hall? Perhaps Janus was a common name on Earth. Yes, that had to be the most logical explanation. Turning his attention towards the end of the hallway, Aulus saw a sight that caused his breath to catch. Approaching him was a face he knew. That face was of the mysterious man who had spoken to him in the Temple of Portunes.

Janus, with a broad smile on his face, approached Aulus Scribonius. Walking at a steady pace, Janus kept his eyes fixed to the shocked face of Aulus. As he grew closer, his smile grew even broader than at had been. Coming within feet of Aulus, Janus offered a sly wink.

"He's in his quarters. Better hurry though. I wouldn't want you to miss your ride." Janus hinted.

As Janus walked away, he began to whistle a tune that Aulus knew well. That tune being whistled was a song associated with the Cult of Janus, and the Temple of Portunes. Aulus simply stood there dumbfounded for a moment. Janus turned the corner and fell out of view before Aulus found his mental faculties returned. Of its own accord, Aulus's mind pushed the shock and surprise away. With purpose, Aulus continued towards Jackson's quarters. Knocking on the open door, Aulus saw Jackson standing within, grabbing a few items and adding them to the baggage sitting on the floor.

"Come in." Jackson said absently.

"Doctor Jackson? I am Aulus Scribonius, Flamine of Portunes." Aulus announced.

"Flamine of Portunes? So you are a priest of Janus?" Jackson asked.

"Yes, that is correct." Aulus answered.

"I think he is around here somewhere." Jackson added.

"The purpose of my visit here is to meet with you." Aulus stated.

"I'm afraid you have bad timing. I am departing in a few minutes. Is this important?" Jackson asked.

"I feel it is, yes." Aulus conceded.

"Well, if that is the case, then you are more than welcome to join me as my guest aboard _Borealis_. Learning about your world would be a welcome distraction during this deployment." Jackson admitted.

"_Borealis_ is a ship?" Aulus asked.

"No, it's a city. I'm the commander of _Borealis_." Jackson explained.

"You are relocating a city? I'm afraid I don't understand." Aulus countered.

"Come with me and I will show you." Daniel invited.

Minutes later, Jackson once again shouldered his baggage. WIth Aulus Scribonius in tow, the two men made their way towards the Jumper bay several levels above. Settling into the seats directly behind the Jumper's flight crew, Jackson and Scribonius chatted amicably. This conversation carried on as the Jumper departed, and began its trek towards San Francisco, and _Borealis_. Throughout the flight, the conversation continued.

Streaking high above ground level, the Jumper passed the distance between Cheyenne Mountain and San Francisco quickly.

Shedding altitude, the Jumper descended towards San Francisco Bay. Being early evening, the San Francisco bay area was shrouded in dark and fog. Playing the part of tour guide, Daniel pointed out the Bay Bridge, and the Golden Gate Bridge in the distance. Fog made the Golden Gate nearly impossible to see. Through the fog, a brightly illuminated patch of water below came into view. Piercing the fog, _Borealis_ came into view. This sight mesmerized Aulus Scribonius. Never before had he seen such a sight. The beauty of _Borealis_ was striking to the Alba Longan priest.

Circling the city shrouded in fog, atop the cold waters of San Francisco Bay, the Jumper spiraled in for landing. Settling into a hover above the central tower of _Borealis_, the Jumper descended as the upper doors of the Jumper bay opened. Lowering into the bay, the Jumper settled on the bay's deck plating. Moments later, as the flight crew performed their post flight checks, the rear cargo hatch lowered. Jackson, with Aulus in tow, exited the Jumper. Standing in the bay to great his long time friend, Teal'c stood.

"Greetings Daniel Jackson. I hope your voyage to the Ori galaxy was productive." Teal'c began.

"That is was. I'll tell you about it later. Allow me to introduce Aulus Scribonius of Alba Longa. He will be accompanying us for this jaunt." Jackson explained.

Looking Aulus over closely, Teal'c mentally weighed the measure of the man before him. A warm and welcoming smile took hold on the Jaffa's face. Before speaking, Teal'c bowed slightly.

"Welcome to _Borealis_ Aulus Scribonius." Teal'c said in greeting.

"Can we see to it that Aulus is assigned quarters, and provided with everything he will need? What is our current status?" Daniel asked.

"It will be done. Several thousand medical professionals are aboard, and settled in. The Coast Guard has diverted ship traffic away, and is patrolling around the city now. San Francisco International is standing by, ready to divert air traffic away also. We can depart immediately." Teal'c explained.

As Teal'c uttered those words, the image of the avatar of _Borealis_ appeared. Looking closely at Daniel, the avatar began to speak.

"All systems are ready. With your permission, I will power the star drive. If your guest will follow me, I will show him to his quarters." _Borealis_ stated.

Conversation carried on for several moments, before the collection went their separate ways. _Borealis_, preparing for departure, sent word to San Francisco International that departure would take place in fifteen minutes. Similar word was also transmitted to Coast Guard patrol craft slicing through the cold waters surrounding the city. As the star drive aboard _Borealis_ charged, these small craft repositioned themselves further away.

On the piers of the city ship, large flood lights angled towards the fog soaked skies above. Activating, these flood lights pierced the fog and sky with pillars of light. This was the signal that _Borealis_ was departing. In response, Coast Guard patrol craft, and other vessels nearby sounded with their horns. A cacophony of noise filled the air. This sudden burst of light and noise attracted attention from tourists walking along Fisherman's Wharf and Pier 39. Turning their cameras towards the fog shrouded image of the city, many praised their luck at being here for this sight.

Internally, slight tremors of vibration shuddered through _Borealis_ as she began to lift off. A blanket of cold mist, and waves raced away in all directions as the heavy city ship began her rise from the water. Slowly rising into the air, fog surrounding _Borealis_ took on the glow of the city's lights. Rising higher above the waters, horns continued to sound as many near the San Francisco waterfront turned to watch the city's departure. Joining the boat horns filling the air, nearby car traffic soon added blaring horns of their own.

Continuing her rise above the fog shrouded waters of San Francisco Bay, _Borealis_ clawed higher. Seconds later, the city's powerful protective shield energized and took form around the delicate city ship. Rising, like a sun at sunrise, the glowing orb of _Borealis_ rose through the fog, and into a star filled night sky. Within minutes, _Borealis_ and those aboard would enter hyperspace, and begin the first leg of their journey towards Ilempir.

"A flying city! By Janus!" Aulus exclaimed.

"Janus is not currently aboard." _Borealis_ explained.

**Lucian Alliance Space**

**Throughout The Galaxy**

**Milky Way Galaxy**

Seven hours earlier, Task Force's centered around _Prometheus_ Class Carriers and _Ascension_ Class heavy combatants had departed the space surrounding _Fleet Station McHenry_. While the lead vessel of each of these Task Forces was powerful in its own right, the accompanying escort force comprised of _Athena_ Class and _Crossbow_ Class vessels greatly added to the lethality of each group. Soaring through hyperspace at speeds far in excess of light speed velocities, these individual groups made their way to Lucian Alliance space.

Their destinations were varied. Since the _Chimera_ run against Possara, the Lucian Alliance had wisely spread their followers among seven other worlds off the galactic gate network. Each of these newly claimed Lucian Alliance planets resided in uninhabited solar systems. These seven solar systems, and the solar system holding Possara would soon play host to elements of the Tau'ri Fleet. Standing between these worlds and the Tau'ri was the Lucian Alliance Fleet. While the movement of people and holdings to many worlds compounded the number of potential targets for the Tau'ri, this plan also served to greatly increase the number of worlds requiring the defensive presence of the Lucian Alliance Fleet. While solving one problem, the Lucian Alliance had created another. Instead of making a single stand in one place, the Lucian Alliance instead divided their Fleet amongst the worlds currently in their domain. That act played directly into Tau'ri plans.

Coordination and timing on an a galaxy wide scale was the cornerstone of the Tau'ri plan. In many ways, this effort was a gamble. That gamble was represented by the threat of force delivered by the sudden appearance of Tau'ri warships. What the Lucian Alliance did not know, was that this effort was a bluff. That bluff was meant to tie down the Lucian Alliance Fleet, and prevent interference in the liberation of Ilempir. This bluff would not be performed by the Tau'ri alone though.

Adding to the confusion of Tau'ri forces in the solar systems the Lucian Alliance called their own, vessels from allied civilizations would also make an appearance. Vessel's of the Asgard were out in force. The Fleet of the Free Jaffa Nation would also join this effort. The Jaffa joined not out of solidarity with the Tau'ri, but out of annoyance towards Lucian Alliance efforts to destabilize the Free Jaffa Nation several years earlier.

On top of this, the bluff would be further compounded by subterfuge. Hours earlier, cloaked vessels has quietly slipped into each solar system. Once their, they had emplaced dozens of small devices apiece in open space. These devices would play a role in what was to come. A bluff is never a bluff without the props to support said bluff.

In a ten second span of time, incredible numbers of hyperspace windows rent open the fabric of space within the eight Lucian Alliance home solar systems. Vessels of both the Tau'ri and Free Jaffa Fleet took station within the space of these solar systems. Upon exit, each collection of vessels raised their shields, while powering weapons. Jaffa Death Gliders and F-302's filled space around each coalition fleet. Simultaneously, power jammers aboard each Tau'ri vessel activated, blinding the Lucian Alliance sensors in the distance. This was done not to mask their approach, but to announce their arrival.

This was a challenge, daring the Lucian Alliance to oppose the Tau'ri and Jaffa presence in these home solar systems. In each case, the scattered elements of the Lucian Alliance Fleet felt fear from the forces standing in their midst. Had they known this galaxy wide effort was being done simply to precent Lucian Alliance interference in efforts on and around Ilempir, that fear would have quickly turned to resolve and anger.

In the Possaran solar system, _USS Benjamin Franklin_, and her assorted battle group held their ground. In the distance, forty Lucian Alliance Ha'tak's stood ready to defend Possara. Moving to establish a blocking force between Possara and the collection of vessels defending the planet, an element of five Ha'tak's advanced towards the oncoming Tau'ri and Jaffa vessels. As this took place, a tense exchange took place over subspace communication links.

"Tau'ri vessels, you are intruding on Lucian Alliance space. Leave now, or we will fire upon you." Vosh warned.

"You want to skip past the pleasantries, and get right to it? OK, we can do that. Open fire and you will bring about the immediate removal of the Lucian Alliance from existence. At this moment, armada's similar to the one you now see can be found around your other home worlds. Firing your weapons will simply hasten your people's end as a collective." Admiral Grant responded.

Despite this warning, the five Ha'tak's continued their approach. Each of the five powered weapons, while raising their own protective energy shields. Tensions ran high for the crews of these five vessels, as they knew that their five vessels were nothing more than a momentary speed bump for the forces they faced. A sacrificial lamb was acceptable to all, except the lamb itself. Pushing these thoughts aside, the five Ha'tak's continued their approach.

Under orders from Vosh, the five Ha'tak's opened fire well away from the intruding fleet. Not meant to strike the enemy fleet, these shots were simple warning shots. It was hoped by Vosh that this display would force the Tau'ri and Jaffa to alter their approach. Instead of causing the Tau'ri concern, this demonstration brought about a discreet subspace transmission from _USS Benjamin Franklin_. This transmission was aimed directly at the approaching five Ha'tak's. As the transmission raced towards the Lucian Alliance craft, a similar set of events was taking place in other solar systems.

Upon receipt of the transmission, the sentient program slumbering within each Ha'tak's systems was awakened. Seizing control of the Ha'tak and all its systems, the entity communicated its intentions with copies of itself in other vessels. Acting in concert, each entity powered down weapons, defensive shielding, and propulsion. The entities did not stop there though. Shielding systems meant to contain atmosphere within each Ha'tak powered down next.

In response, the five approaching Ha'tak's vented their atmosphere violently from all compartments. Men, materials, and anything else not securely fastened was ripped from its place, and violently ejected into space. In the space surrounding these five vessels, a collection of paperwork and now lifeless bodies could be seen drifting away. This event was not a lone event though. Across the galaxy, the Lucian Alliance lost forty vessels in a matter of minutes, without the Tau'ri firing a single shot.

Horrified by the sight before him, Vosh quickly ordered his vessels to back away from Possara. As the group of vessels under his command complied, reports of dozens of hyperspace windows opening in the distance flowed in. As no ships were detected exiting these hyperspace windows, it stood to reason that further Tau'ri vessels under cloak had arrived. Instead, these were simply hyperspace window simulators firing. This was fast developing into a no win scenario for Vosh. Becoming overwhelmed, the Lucian Alliance Second quickly sent word to Kefflin by subspace message. As he did, the five now lifeless Ha'tak's in the distance were taken under tow by Jaffa Ha'tak's accompanying the Tau'ri.

**Kefflin's Flagship**

**In Hyperspace**

**Milky Way Galaxy**

Aboard his recently completed flagship, Kefflin's day had begun like any other. Over the preceding months, events had played out much as he had envisioned. While minor hiccups had cropped up several times, these were nothing that could not be dealt with moving forward. The one major problem Kefflin had not accounted for was Sloviash. His actions endangered Kefflin's future plans, while serving to put the Lucian Alliance as a whole in the gunsights of Earth. That single event could undue all of Kefflin's efforts. Thus far, agents on Earth had provided little in the way of warning that a violent response from Earth was coming.

In his quarters, Kefflin sat down to enjoy his lunchtime meal. As he dug into his meal, his mind was consumed with thoughts of the future. Oh, how he had plans for a galaxy where the Tau'ri were not the power to be feared. Like any great future, the future Kefflin envisioned would take time to bring about. Time worked for Kefflin, much like time working in favor of erosion. One day soon, assuming everything went to plan, Tau'ri power in this galaxy would have eroded to the level necessary. While this line of thought passed the time, Kefflin was all too aware that it hinged on the Tau'ri not responding to Sloviash's provocation.

Before Kefflin could finish his lunch, indicators of his worst fears coming true began to arrive. Frantic subspace signals from all eight Lucian Alliance home systems began to pour in. Each of these signals announced that Tau'ri and Jaffa war fleets now stood in the home systems. Normally subtle in their visitations to Lucian Alliance space, these war fleets had made no move to conceal their presence. That fact told Kefflin that the Tau'ri had indeed risen to the challenge of Sloviash's provocation. The hypothetical danger a Tau'ri reaction had posed was now a very real threat.

Minutes after the first frantic messages arrived, further messages were received. Reports flowed in of ship systems aboard Ha'tak's going dark, shortly after computers aboard taking on a life of their own. Crews vented to space represented not just a loss of vessels, but also of manpower. One instance like this might have been an odd happening, but eight times meant it was Tau'ri trickery at work. Without so much as firing a weapon, the Tau'ri were systematically weakening the Alliance, his Alliance.

Disgusted and not a little worried, Kefflin pushed away from his lunch. Rising to his feet, the Lucian Alliance First exited his quarters, and made his way to the bridge. Along his route, those he encountered saw the rage simmering beneath the surface of Kefflin's face. He was not one who accepted failure or defeat lightly. As he stormed towards the bridge, his mind raced. How would he respond to this? What would be the repercussions for any response he might mount?

Storming onto the bridge of his flagship, Kefflin tried to smooth over his anger. Those standing at their duty stations sensed the simmering rage barely concealed on Kefflin's face. When he was in one of these moods, someone typically paid a price with their life. That knowledge ensured that those standing nervously at their duty stations would remain agreeable, supportive, and most importantly compliant.

Seconds later, the flagship and accompanying collection of fifty Ha'tak's exited hyperspace near hyperspace. Decelerating rapidly, the collection of Lucian Alliance slowed. In the distance, the planet of Delmak stood. That was the expected part. The unexpected part was the ten Asgard vessels standing between Kefflin and Delmak. Each imposing, the five _Hala_ Class and five _O'Neill_ Class vessels sat in line formation. This was a development Kefflin had not foreseen. A face to face showdown with the Asgard was the last thing Kefflin needed, especially on this day where it seemed the sky was falling.

Acting quickly, Kefflin passed orders throughout the fleet with him. In response, the large armada of Lucian Alliance vessels raised their shields and powered weapons. Despite this veiled threat, the Asgard vessels remained on station, with no outward sign of concern. Seeing this, Kefflin was unsure if this should enrage him, or frighten him. After all, the System Lord's had rightly feared the Asgard for a reason.

Standing on the bridge of the _Hala_, Thor consulted his long range sensors. Yes, this situation was developing as he had planned. Any moment now, Thor was certain that the Lucian Alliance leader aboard his flagship would send a message full of bellicose rhetoric. Kefflin could issue his threats, but Thor knew the situation was under his control. The only question remaining was how long it would take Kefflin to accept that fact. Only Kefflin knew the answer to that question.

Thor's wait for the expected message was not a long one. Receiving the subspace signal, Thor served to remind Kefflin who had the power here by waiting three minutes to respond.

"Your message was unintelligible. Repeat your message if you wish it heard." Thor instructed.

"Leave this solar system immediately. You are trespassing within Lucian Alliance space. Leave, or we will destroy you.' Kefflin threatened.

"Do you really believe that?" Thor asked in response.

"Look around you. My forces greatly outnumber your own." Kefflin chided.

"Outnumber, yes. Outclass? Hardly." Thor rebuked.

Before Kefflin could respond, two massive hyperspace windows tore open behind the Lucian Alliance armada. Emerging from these abnormally large hyperspace windows were two vessels unlike any the Lucian Alliance had ever before seen. Larger than any vessel in the Asgard or Tau'ri fleet, these two vessels emitted incredible energy signatures, and were strangely biological in nature. Todd and two of his ZPM powered Hive's had arrived.

Panic surged through the crews of the Lucian Alliance armada. Who and what were these never before encountered vessels? Any hope of resistance within the Lucian Alliance crews faded as the two Hive's powered weapons and deployed thousands of Darts. On the bridge of his flagship Hive, Todd sat merrily.

"The enemy fleet's weapons are powered. Do you wish to open fire?" A Hybrid commander asked.

"We are not here to kill these humans. Maneuver around the enemy fleet." Todd instructed.

"As you command." The Hybrid commander acknowledged.

"I do not miss the days where we fed on humans. I do admit to loving the fright they experience when we arrive though. This makes our trip well worth the effort." Todd sighed contentedly.

Standing on the bridge of his own flagship, Kefflin's mind raced. He knew that his fleet was outmatched by even one of these new alien craft. If he could not hope to defeat one, how could he possibly dream of surviving a battle with two? This was before adding the Asgard into the equation. Slamming his fist down on a console, Kefflin gritted his teeth.

"Tell our vessels to go into hyperspace." Kefflin whispered disgustedly.

As the Lucian Alliance armada made their quick exit from certain death, Thor stood on the bridge of _Hala_ content with the outcome of todays efforts. As Kefflin's flagship passed through the open hyperspace window, Thor received word that the Tau'ri offensive aimed at Ilempir was beginning.

**Please leave a review. It only takes a moment, and is greatly appreciated. Thanks!**


	39. Chapter 39

This chapter is coming out quicker than many thought it would. I pushed myself to get this one done, since I'm not sure how my schedule is going to get in the way in the coming week. So, you're welcome. Big things are coming in the story, and they won't be good for Earth. Prepare yourself for that. Because I pushed this chapter through quickly, I'm left feeling that the battle scenes didn't get the full treatment you are used to reading. If that is the case, let me know. Have a great weekend!

**Mistawonders-** The reasoning behind why the Lucian Alliance still exists is not for lack of power in Earth's hands. The militaries of Earth realize the threat the Lucian Alliance pose, and would love to rid the galaxy of them. It boils down to lack of political will. President O'Bannon demonstrates that several times. He is a guy who hoped that the time for near continuous wars was over. Sadly, it isn't. That lack of political will is about to be corrected in a very nasty display.

**Andriabow-**Kefflin is going to get whats coming to him. Just wait.

**Templar-**Here is a little ship battle action for you. Much larger ones are coming soon.

**Shadowwritter-**I like to think that should have scared the wits out of him too.

**Chronus1326-**Todd is a character I really enjoy using when I can. He will be seen again, but it isn't always easy to find a part where he fits.

**Dark D-Knight-**Todd is one with a great sense of humor. I can see him sitting there laughing while frightening the lowly humans.

**Gillian Grayson-**When I wrote that portion, I pictured Janus walking around with the troll face on, and the troll song playing in the background.

**Pegp-**The Lucian Alliance operatives on Earth are about to make their presence known in a very big way.

**Senrab_Nomis-**Our conversations continue to help in the creation of this story. As always, I thank you.

**Ilempir **

**Ilempir Solar System**

**Milky Way Galaxy**

Two hours earlier, word had begun to trickle in from other areas of Lucian Alliance controlled space. If this word was to be believed, the Tau'ri were present in the Alliance home systems in large numbers. If true, this was the largest Tau'ri show of force and demonstration of strength yet seen by the Lucian Alliance. Thus far, Ilempir had yet to receive such a visitation. Filled with false hope, the Lucian Alliance members present on Ilempir believed the Tau'ri would not dare visit Ilempir, that is if they even knew of it.

Despite that false hope, the Lucian Alliance refused to sit on their laurels. An undercurrent of paranoia spread throughout Alliance ranks. Refusing to be seen as afraid, a single Ha'tak sat in orbit above this world. Ground forces present were placed on high alert, and sat ready to quickly respond should the Tau'ri attempt to put a single man on Ilempir soil. Weapons emplacements around the large capital city of Ilempir also sat ready to deter Tau'ri vessels attempting to enter orbit.

Several problems, both known and unknown, existed with the Lucian Alliance defenses. Of the four Ha'tak's present on Ilempir, only the one currently in orbit was capable of flight. The remaining three had long ago been rendered incapable of leaving the ground. Weaponry from these three decrepit Ha'tak's was no longer affixed to the vessels in question, having been removed to build up defensive weapons batteries on the ground. These three Ha'tak's also lacked defensive shielding, as it was seen as a waste of resources to repair these systems on vessels that would never again soar through the heavens. Compounding these problems was the fact that already, dissent was already spreading through the ranks of Ilempir manned ground units.

What these three grounded vessels retained were their sensors and communications suites. Long ago, the internal workings of these vessels had been cannibalized. This material had quickly been repurposed, to construct a command bunker one hundred feet below the soil the Ha'tak's sat upon. Within this command bunker, the sensor readings, communications capability, energy production for defensive weapons emplacements, and targeting capability sat. Centralized command can be seen as a force multiplier, but it can also weaken defensive ability. That was a lesson the Lucian Alliance would soon learn.

Sitting in orbit, the single flight capable Ha'tak sat. Sensors aboard, and those on the ground below, informed the Lucian Alliance watch keepers that this solar system was free of Tau'ri presence. How wrong they were. Under cloak, two Tau'ri vessels silently stalked their oblivious prey. Having arrived hours earlier, these two vessels were simply the opening act in the coming symphony of destruction.

These two vessels, belonging individually to Norway and Russia, were of the newest rendition of the 304 design. Called by the Tau'ri the Advanced Capabilities _Daedalus Class_, the only real similarity with the earlier examples of the _Daedalus_ Class was their outside appearance. In many ways, these were two of the most dangerous vessels operated by Earth. As a testbed, the vessels of the Advanced Capabilities _Daedalus_ were equipped with systems far more powerful than their _Daedalus _and _Improved Daedalus_ cousins. While the flight bays were retained, these vessels carried no fighters or small craft. Instead, those repurposed flight bays were filled with added power generation equipment, as well as potent new weapons. Equipped with conformal shields, these vessels were not equipped with Asgard derived shielding, but instead Earth designed versions of Ancient shields. Should those conformal shields fail in combat, regenerative ablative armor would protect each crew.

The most frightening capability of these vessels was that they were the first vessels to possess the ability to fire weapons while cloaked and shielded. To achieve this, conformal shielding was key. Limits to this advantage did exist though. While short bursts of fire could be compensated for by the cloaking field surrounding the conformal shielding, sustained beam fire would quickly degrade the cloaking efforts, and leave the vessel detectable until firing ceased. Commanded by the very best attack skippers of Earth's now retired submarine fleets, the crews of these ships were very adept at remaining silent and deadly.

Shortly after the arrival of the Norwegian vessel _Kobben_ and Russian vessel _Vepr_ on the outskirts of the Ilempir solar system, the two had silently made their way towards the planet. As they powered through the solar system unseen, _Kobben_ left a hyperspace window simulator in her wake. While other such devices were being employed as decoys to frighten the Lucian Alliance, this particular device was meant to lure in the sentinel standing guard in Ilempir orbit.

Elsewhere in Lucian Alliance space, the Tau'ri Fleet was busily engaged in distracting the Lucian Alliance fleet. Not only were they distracting the enemy, but also disrupting any potential Lucian Alliance intervention in events to come. Communications intercepts showed that thus far the plan was working, and working well. Notification of Asgard interception of Kefflin and his flagship was the signal _Kobben _had been waiting for. Maneuvering away from Ilempir, _Kobben _charged towards the hyperspace window simulator in the distance. Giving the command, the hyperspace window discharged. As the energy wave came and went, _Kobben _came about, and oriented her nose towards Ilempir in the distance.

Sensors aboard the lone Ha'tak detected the signature of an opening and closing hyperspace window further out in the solar system. At the command of Sloviash's son, the Lucian Alliance commander within his underground bunker, this single Ha'tak powered its weapons and shields. Moments later, the Ha'tak broke orbit, to close on the clearly cloaked Tau'ri vessel that must be out there. In tail behind the Ha'tak was the Russian vessel _Vepr._

Relaying word to _Kobben_, _Vepr _sent word to initiate the next step in the overall plan. Along the slender gooseneck of _Kobben's _forward hull, a single vertical launch cell sprang open. From this launch cell, a single cloaked cruise missile body emerged. Moving away on a preplanned route, this missile began to maneuver. As it did, it began to radiate a greatly enhanced energy signature of a Tau'ri vessel. This was no weapon, but instead a decoy. Known as the MOSS, or Mobile Ship Simulator, this device was meant to lure. Even in tests, with crews that should have known better, the MOSS had easily lured in hunters to their doom.

Aboard the Ha'tak, the energy signature of the MOSS was detected. As no vessel was visible, it stood to reason that the enemies cloak was ineffective in fully masking the vessels presence. This was an advantage the Ha'tak commander wished to exploit. Pouring on speed, the Ha'tak accelerated after the poorly cloaked vessel that thought itself hidden from detection. With smiles on their faces, the commanders of both _Kobben_ and _Vepr _watched as the bait was taken in full.

Following the energy signature retreating away from Ilempir, the Ha'tak continued to close, while launching Death Gliders. _Vepr _and _Kobben_ maneuvered below and behind the Lucian Alliance warship. As the decoy, with three vessels in trail, reached a point twenty six million kilometers from Ilempir, the tactical picture for the Lucian Alliance changed rapidly due to a single signal sent from_ Vepr_ transmitted into subspace.

Six hundred miles above Ilempir, in low planetary orbit, a single hyperspace window suddenly tore open. From this window, a single B-3 Chimera, belonging to the 7th Bomb Wing out of Dyess Air Force Base emerged. Instead of decelerating, the solitary Chimera maintained its speed. Rolling slightly, the Chimera angled its bomb bays at the landscape far below. In rapid succession, five objects were ejected from the open bomb bay. It's mission complete, the Chimera once more opened a hyperspace window, and made its escape.

Composed of tungsten boride, the five objects ejected were incredibly heavy, each weighing many tons. Two of these objects were long and slender, similar in shape to a javelin. The remaining three objects were spherical in shape, but equally heavy. Imbedded within each of these objects were systems borrowed from Ancient designed drones, as well as systems repurposed from other platforms. Around all five objects a protective energy shield formed. This was done to not only protect these objects from enemy weapons fire, but also to protect these objects from the intense heat and pressures of atmospheric reentry at speed.

Preprogrammed guidance systems, already aware of their targets location in time and space, calculated the path of travel necessary to accomplish their mission. Feeding commands to the repurposed drone propulsion systems of each object, these guidance systems commanded the objects forward. Already moving at the speed of the delivering platform, these objects quickly gained further speed as they aligned themselves for reentry.

Slicing through the upper atmosphere of Ilempir, the five objects traveled. Heat built up around the protective shield of each, as atmospheric friction and heating took hold. The long slender tungsten boride javelins quickly settled at a rate of decent of ten kilometers a second. The tungsten boride spheres, suffering a greater degree of atmospheric drag, fell at a rate of nearly nine kilometers a second. On the ground below, the Lucian Alliance and inhabitants of Ilempir took notice of the five blazing balls of fire plummeting from the heavens. To all in witness during the early morning hours before sunrise, these five trails looked like the fingers of an angry god, reaching out to smite those below.

Weapons fire, from individual weapons batteries scattered outside of the capital city of Ilempir began to belch in the direction of the five objects. Due to the speed at which the objects moved, and the decentralized method of targeting, this fire missed by a wide margin. Long tendrils of roiled air followed each object as they continued their decent at a steep angle. Despite their inability to hit any of these objects with their weapons fire, Lucian Alliance gun crews continued to pour weapons fire into the air. As they did, thunderous sonic booms resounded across the Ilempiri landscape.

Reaching ground level at a spot one hundred yards behind the decrepit Ha'tak's sitting on Ilempir, the tungsten boride javelins pierced the soil. Cleaving their way through rock and coil, these javelins bored into Ilempir with ease. A microsecond later, these two javelins sliced through the subterranean Lucian Alliance command bunker. Kinetic energy, transmitted through the subterranean structure, shattering the metallic ceilings and walls. Before the structure could collapse into itself, energy cells powering the shielding, propulsion, and guidance of the javelins overloaded and exploded. All within the command bunker, to include Sloviash's son, died in a violent explosion. Seconds later, the structure of the bunker collapsed, and forever entombed those already dead.

Soil gave way as the command bunker collapsed into itself. As a sinkhole began to form around the Ha'tak's anchored to the ground, the three plummeting spheres reached their own targets. Colliding bodily with each Ha'tak, the three tungsten boride spheres each unleashed kinetic energy equal to a low yield nuclear weapon. Outer hull plating vaporized on contact, as the spheres tore into their targets. Overloading their own power cells, these three spheres reduced the Ha'tak hulls to pea sized ejecta, which hurled upwards into the dark night sky. At one fell swoop, Ilempir was rendered defenseless, as all defensive systems were networked into powered by, and targeted with this now destroyed facility. Roiling clouds of ejecta, along with the rolling thunder of impact served as the only marker to the destruction contained under and within the forming sinkhole. In another corner of the universe, trapped within his virtual prison, Sloviash screamed in rage at the violent death of his son.

As the cataclysm of destruction unfolded, a horrible sense of foreboding ran through each crew member aboard the Lucian Alliance Ha'tak. The Tau'ri had simply lured them away, in order to remove the only obstacle standing in the way of their attack. Fear turned to rage, as long range sensors showed levels of destruction unsurvivable to any within the underground command bunker. Sending signal to the assembled Death Glider pilots, the Ha'tak commander ordered each to open fire in the direction of the detected Tau'ri vessel ahead. Hoping to double his odds of killing the enemy, he further ordered the Ha'tak's weapons to open fire on the contact ahead.

Lethal orbs of orange weapons fire streamed from the Ha'tak. To this was added the cannon fire from Death Gliders. Oblivious to the destructive forces swirling about its, the MOSS continued on along its preprogramed course. Maneuvering to new vantage points, _Vepr_ and _Kobben_ took station behind the Ha'tak, at forty five degree angles astern. In tandem, the two Tau'ri vessels brought their offensive systems fully online. Both Tau'ri vessels exchanged discreet data bursts as the MOSS met its violent end. Assaulted by a storm of cannon fire, the MOSS exploded.

Due to the size of the explosion from the MOSS, both the Glider pilots and Ha'tak crew knew they had not destroyed the Tau'ri vessel in their midst. Believing their target damaged and perhaps crippled, the Lucian Alliance fighters redoubled their effort. Pouring further amounts of fire into the space surrounding the small explosion, they hoped to visit death upon their enemy.

Aboard _Kobben_, in both repurposed hanger bays, neutrino ion generators poured power into energy buffers. Simultaneously, forward facing octagon shaped emitters, mounted together much like a sectional mirror, locked into position for discharge. Computers controlling these weapons tuned each emitter for maximum effect. When done, the most powerful free electron laser array every built was ready to fire. _Kobben _was not to fire first though.

While the crew of the Ha'tak concentrated on pouring fire into the area where they thought their target to be, _Vepr_ sprang into action. On the bridge of the Russian warship, targeting information was fed directly into missile systems aboard. Giving the command to launch the weapon, the Russian ships commander prayed that the weapon functioned as intended.

From a vertical launch cell in the goosenecked portion of _Vepr's_ forward hull, a single anti-ship missile emerged. As the missile fully exited its launch tube, it passed through _Vepr's _conformal shield, and into the cloaking field surrounding the ship. Powered by its reactionless drive, the anti-ship missile accelerated quickly, passing out of the Tau'ri vessels cloaking field. Systems aboard _Vepr_ compensated for the disturbance in the cloaking field of the ship. Racing towards its target, the missile continued to accelerate. Secondary systems within the missile detected the targets active shield, and initiated systems designed to bypass such an obstacle.

Fifty yards from the Ha'tak's protective energy shield, the anti-ship missile shifted out of phase. Detecting the shield bypassed, systems within the missile returned the weapon to its original phase state. Converging on its prey, the high tech kamikaze relentlessly closed on its victim. Impacting the Ha'tak's outer hull at speed, the trinium nose cap sliced cleanly though. Burrowing into the heart of the Ha'tak, as decks rapidly and violently decompressed, the eight hundred pound high explosive warhead detonated. Fragments, racing in all directions away from the explosion, severed power conduits cleanly. In response, systems aboard the Ha'tak began to fail, as a cascade of secondary explosions rocked the Lucian Alliance vessel.

Shields, protecting the Ha'tak seconds before, faltered and failed completely. Weapons fire also ceased. _Kobben_ chose this moment to act. From both hanger bays, fearsome and brilliant pillars of lethal laser light, nearly matching the dimensions of the hanger's opening, crossed the gulf between _Kobben_ and her target. Unable to compensate for the disturbance in the cloaking field, the Norwegian warship shimmered into view. Burning cleanly through the Ha'tak's hull, both high powered FEL beams neatly incinerated their target. Milliseconds later, the Ha'tak unceremoniously exploded.

The destruction of the Ha'tak brought an end to the pretense of discretion. In the mind of each of the forty Death Glider pilot's, it dawned on them that they had walked directly into a trap. Altering their vectors sharply, each was torn between wanting to avenge their fallen crew, and wanting to escape to live another day. Before a decision could be reached, both _Vepr _and _Kobben _shimmered into view.

On both Tau'ri vessels, the free electron laser array's shifted from main battery direct fire, to individual emitter fire. Each emitter in the bays of both ships independently targeted a Death Glider of its own. Before any of the forty Death Glider's could maneuver away, the two Tau'ri vessels finished their grisly task. In an instant, the forty Death Glider's and their pilots joined the debris field that marked this battlefield. The task complete, _Vepr's_ commanding officer sent word to other Tau'ri forces laying in wait.

"The road is free of obstruction. Send the heavies."

**Tau'ri Task Force**

**Nine Light Years From Ilempir**

**Milky Way Galaxy**

Nearly fifty four trillion miles from Ilempir, a large collection of Tau'ri warships lay in wait. This large collection of vessels was composed of many different platforms. Carrier strike groups, centered on the French carrier_ Clemenceau_ and Russian carrier _Theodore Ushakov_ stood proudly. Included in these carrier strike groups were the associated escorts of the _Athena_ and _Crossbow_ classes. Accompanying the two groups was a third. Made up of _Veracruz_ Class troop amphibious assault ships, this third group also included escorts of its own, as well as a hospital ship belonging to the US Navy.

For several hours, this powerful assault force had waited silently in their current position. During that time, the assorted crews, flight crews, and other assorted professionals were treated to a wonderful meal. Depending on how the coming combat action went, this might be their last chance for a great meal for some time. When word of _Vepr_ and _Kobben_ beginning their stalk arrived, the strike group readied for action. All that was needed was the word to go.

From _Clemenceau_ and _Theodore Ushakov_, hundreds upon hundreds of small craft were launched. F-302's, FB-302's, EF-302's, and UCAV's could all be seen. This was to be the mother of all alpha strikes. In total, twelve hundred small craft could be seen. Divided into assorted strike packages, this collection of lethal small craft moved into position eight hundred kilometers in front of the carrier strike group. There they waited.

Sensors aboard both carriers, peering into hyperspace, detected vessels approaching. On display screens aboard both, a long line of fast racing vessels could be seen. Leading the charge were F-400 Harpy Eagle's. Behind these newest of Tau'ri fighters were B-3 Chimera's. Trailing those was a long line of C-142 Nimbus transports. Intermixed with the C-142's were several examples of the newly introduced AC-142 Nimbus, tasked with ground attack. Racing past the carrier strike group, this groups detection was the signal all had awaited.

At that moment, the go order was given. In front of the strike force, twelve hundred small hyperspace windows opened. Passing into these dimensional rifts, the twelve hundred small craft entered and then vanished from view. For five long minutes, the carrier strike group waited, impatiently. During that wait, signal was sent to _Fleet Station McHenry_. The message sent, the collection of Tau'ri vessels opened hyperspace windows of their own, and began their short hop into a combat zone.

That signal sent before departure would play a role in things to come. Contained within that transmission was a simple instruction for the staff of the Fleet Station in the distance. Following these instructions, the Station would transmit a galaxy wide subspace burst. That burst, intended for the entity residing within the computers of each Lucian Alliance vessel, was a command. This command was an override order, which would shut down propulsion, weapons, and defensive systems across the enemy fleet.

The Lucian Alliance would now be unable to intercede in Tau'ri plans for Ilempir.

**Aboard C-142 Nimbus**

**Hyperspace**

**Milky Way Galaxy**

Seated, in full combat gear attached to their exoskeletons, now Specialist Frederick Mathas and Corporal Bayhearn chatted. Good friends, they easily knew when the other was tense. That tension stemmed from the events to come. One commonality with each combat action the United States entered was Ranger's leading the way. That tradition would once again play out. In the coming combat action, 1st Battalion, 75th Ranger Regiment would play a crucial role.

While the Lucian Alliance lacked the fleet strength on and around Ilempir to deter the Tau'ri, they did have assets on scene that could prove problematic. Death Gliders, numbering in the low hundreds, and removed from the now destroyed Ha'tak's on the ground, remained. This small but lethal amount of air power stood little chance of stopping a Tau'ri invasion, but could inflict casualties until air supremacy was achieved. Instead of waiting for air supremacy through superior numbers, it was decided to strike first and remove the Lucian Alliance air force present from the equation.

Ranger's are famed for small unit action. In wars past, Ranger's had played a significant role in war, while conducting deep strikes. What few outside of the Ranger community were aware of, was that Ranger's specialized in a seldom employed mission. That mission was airfield seizure. For this role, the Ranger's were on the move.

"You OK?" Mathas asked.

"I really hate the next part." Corporal Bayhearn admitted.

"Jumping? If you hate jumping, then you should have gone into admin." Mathas teased.

"Its not that I hate jumping, I just don't like jumping without a parachute. Feels wrong. I only trust things I can touch." Bayhearn explained.

"We've tested this. It works man. Remember that kid at Bragg that burned into Sicily drop zone? Personally, I feel a lot safer with this new way of getting on the ground." Mathas countered.

"Whatever you say man." Bayhearn shrugged.

The system the two spoke of was a new addition to the toolkit of the Air Force. While much of the military had thrived with the introduction of new equipment, systems, and doctrine, the Airborne were left saddled with equipment dating back nearly a century. Applying technology and innovation to the problem, a solution had been found. With this new system, known as the Enhanced Airborne Delivery System, Airborne forces would once again become relevant on the modern battlefield. Despite tests and assurances, a few holdouts among the Airborne had their doubts about this replacement for the tested and trusted parachute.

Soaring through hyperspace, the men of 1/75th were grateful that turbulence was not an issue in hyperspace. Not having to worry about vomiting was welcome benefit in everyone's eyes. The Nimbus transports carrying these men were near the front of the line of the procession of Tau'ri craft racing through hyperspace. These three, accompanied by eight F-400 Harpy Eagles, and a single AC-142 would lead the way, in true Ranger fashion.

Through the dim red lighting of the C-142's interior, those seated saw movement near the rear ramp of the spacecraft. Each turning their attention in that direction knew the individual moving around was the flights Jump Master. Turning to face the seated Rangers, aligned in four rows, the Jump Master began to call out.

"Ten minutes!" The Jump Master yelled.

"Get ready." The Ranger's replied in unison.

"Outboard personnel stand up!" The Jump Master ordered with arms held high.

In response, Ranger's seated along the outboard hull, to either side of the Nimbus, stood.

"Inboard personnel stand up!" The Jump Master commanded.

As the outboard personnel had done, those seated in the center, facing both sides of the outer hull of the Nimbus stood. Simultaneously, the very same actions took place on the other craft carrying Ranger's. On the third, things were a bit different as the third craft carried vehicles to be used in the coming mission.

"Hook up!" The Jump Master ordered.

In the past, during the days of the parachute, the order to hook up would have meant attaching a static line to a wire above. It was this static line that would deploy chutes during standard jumps. Technology brought with it a new set of actions for this order. Instead of attaching a static line, each Ranger attached a small magnetic line to the shoulder of their exoskeleton. This would allow for a final count of jumpers in the air, and would also feed information into the computer system managing the EADS.

"Last two jumpers turn toward the skin of the aircraft. Second to last jumper, check the last jumpers static line." The Jump Master yelled.

Within twenty seconds, this command was dutifully carried out. On a jump, it was commonly known that the Jump Master was the one with the power.

"Check equipment!" The Jump Master next ordered.

In response, each Ranger dutifully checked his individual load and equipment. Jumping without being certain everything is where it needs to be, and how it needs to be, was a huge no go.

"Sound off for equipment check!" The Jump Master called out.

From the rear of the aircraft, and moving forward in line, a series of 'OK" announcements could be heard. While these replies were uttered, the jump Safety NCO walked down the long lines of troops, and performed a last minute check of his own. Seeing all was as it should be, the Safety held a single thumb in the air, for the Jump Master to see. This was the signal that all was good to go.

At that moment, at spots across Ilempir, hyperspace windows tore open. Atmosphere sucked into the dimensional rift gave off a horrible roar. As each window closed, resounding thunderclaps rang out across the Ilempiri countryside. To achieve tactical surprise, this first wave of Tau'ri craft had been instructed to perform an in atmosphere arrival, a scant six hundred feet above the ground.

While the C-142's carrying Ranger's decelerated and continued toward their target, marked by navigational beacons emplaced by Pathfinder's days earlier, the AC-142 and Harpy Eagle's broke formation. The AC-142, climbing to five thousand feet of altitude, deployed its internally carried weapons along its left side. Increasing speed, the AC-142 began to circle the airfield abutting the drop zone, and opened fire with rapid fire rail guns, and a rail powered howitzer. From its circling orbit, the AC-142 poured intense amounts of suppressive fire on the airfield, while also targeting security checkpoints around the fields perimeter.

The Harpy Eagle's, climbing rapidly, quickly detected enemy air. In the distance, a two ship element of Death Glider's closed. Giving the order to splash the inbounds, the Harpy Eagle flight commander sealed the death warrants of the Glider pilots. From the rapidly climbing formation, two hit to kill missiles streaked away. Closing the distance rapidly, these hit to kill missiles bodily collided with each Glider, resulting in violent explosions. From altitude, the twisted and burning remains of both Glider's feel to the ground below.

On the transports, the rear cargo ramp opened. The rush of air that followed signaled to each Ranger that combat was but a moment away. Consulting a display at the rear of the Nimbus, each Jump Master looked at the approaching drop zone. Seeing the one minute reference point, the Jump Master's signaled to Ranger's with a simple thumbs up.

"Thirty seconds out, clear the rear!" The Jump Master called out.

On the flight deck, flight crews activated the Enhanced Airborne Delivery System. Mounted above the rear ramp of each Nimbus, the EADS powered up and began to emit a blue tinted beam of energy. Derived from tractor beam arrays found on allied vessels, the EADS worked in reverse. It would simply lower a jumper to the ground. From each Nimbus with EADS active, a deep hum rang out continuously.

"Standby!" The Jump Master called out.

Ranger's, ready for their forceable entry, stood ready. Unsettled nerves quickly settled, as training kicked in. The men of 1st Battalion, 75th Ranger Regiment were ready. As the three C-142's crossed over the field designated as the drop zone, a red light above the Jump Master flashed to green, while an audible chime rang out.

"Go!" The Jump Master yelled.

From two of the three C-142's, four lines of men stepped towards the edge of the rear cargo ramp. Stepping off, each was enveloped in the EADS wide field beam. Unlike traditional jumps, these fighting men instead felt as if they were standing on solid ground. Lowering each to the ground, the EADS delivered the Ranger's to their drop zone. Streaking across the drop zone, a long line of Ranger's descended. From the third Nimbus, M-134 rail mini gun armed XC2V vehicles emerged, and slowly descended towards the ground.

Ranger's, already seated in their XC2V off road vehicle, readied themselves for their assignments. Ranger's, also descending towards the ground below, took their individual rail assault rifles into their hands. As they did, they checked that explosive charges carried by all were ready. While falling, many turned their attention towards the destruction being unleashed by the AC-142 orbiting overhead. Weapons fire from the AC-142 tore into the flesh of Glider pilots exiting the airfields lone building, as they raced in vain towards their aircraft.

XC2V's touched down on the drop zone first. Powering across the grassy field of the drop zone, each vehicle peeled off in different directions. As they raced, gunners opened fire with the top mounted mini gun. Several of these vehicles moved to either side of the parked Death Gliders sitting silently on the tarmac. Others raced to establish a blocking force where minutes before security checkpoints had stood. Several, remaining on the drop zone but slowly advancing towards the parked Death Gliders, opened fire on the craft, shredding them with ease.

Touching down on the drop zone, Ranger's formed into fire teams. Consulting the data display in their exoskeleton helmet displays, each Ranger knew his assigned lane of advance and fire. At the run, Ranger's advanced towards the parked Death Gliders. Making their way through the maze of aircraft, small explosive charges, similar in size and shape to a test tube, were tossed in open cockpits. Small explosions, shredding the cockpits and rendering each Glider unable to take flight, filled the air with noise. Adding to this cacophony of noise were explosions near the building in the distance, delivered by Ranger mortar teams in the drop zone.

Across the tarmac, in the single building present, those of the Lucian Alliance inside knew they were in trouble. Tau'ri troops were swarming in the distance. Attempts by pilots to man their Gliders to repulse the invaders proved impossible, thanks to the weapons fire delivered from above by an unseen aircraft. Maintenance personnel, fighting for their very lives, opened maintenance bay doors, and unleashed cannon fire from Glider's parked within. Six advancing Tau'ri perished in reply. In response, weapons fire from advancing invaders, and that horrible bringer of death above, tore into the maintenance bay. In under two minutes, the maintenance bays, and all contained within, were shredded.

Since their chances of escape were nil, those of the Lucian Alliance trapped within the airfield building sealed the doors. If they couldn't run, they would hunker down, and try to exact a heavy toll from any Tau'ri sent in to clear them out. It was their only chance of making the most of a bad situation. Each knew he was about to die. The only hope they had was to take a number of Tau'ri with him into death's embrace.

Ranger's, having reached the structure, found themselves unable to gain entry. Attempts to pry open doorways failed, as did attempts to gain entry with explosives. This posed a problem on several levels. The Ranger Battalion commander knew that forceable entry and subsequent building clearing sweeps would result in casualties among his men. That was a price he wasn't fond of paying. Instead, he did the unexpected. Ordering his men to back away from the structure, the battalion commander called in fire from the orbiting AC-142. His request was simple; level the building.

Over the course of the next hour, the airfield would fall fully into Tau'ri hands. A price for this had been paid in blood though. Pushing these thoughts aside, the battalion commander learned that French and Russian airborne drops had been successful elsewhere. In the distance, a near continuous series of explosions announced aircraft from _Clemenceau _and _Theodore Ushakov_ eliminating inactive defensive gun positions around the capital. Further explosions announced strikes against Lucian Alliance targets elsewhere in the capital.

Outside of geostationary orbit, the carrier strike group and amphibious ready group sat. Standing guard, escort vessels stood ready to repulse any unexpected arrivals. From the amphibious assault ships, a steady stream of drop ships flowed. Men, machines, and material of the French, Russian, and Norwegian military made their way to designated landing zones around the Ilempir capital city. Once on the ground, with their foothold secure, these forces would push their way into the city.

Within the capital city, Ilempiri partisans launched a devastating series of assaults upon Lucian Alliance living compounds. Frantic calls for reinforcement rang out, summoning Ilempir ground forces in the employ of the Lucian Alliance. These ground forces, responding quickly, raced to the barracks compounds, and encircled them. There, they sat in defensive formations, until the first of Tau'ri armored formations approached hours later. Believing the Ilempir ground forces would repel the Tau'ri invaders, those inside the barracks filled with horror as both the Tau'ri and Ilempir ground forces opened fire on not each other, but on the Lucian Alliance. Before taking their last breath, those trapped within the under siege barracks compounds bore witness to the arrival of Borealis, as the first tendrils of sunrise illuminated the smoke filled sky.

**Ilempir Capital Building**

**Ilempir**

**Milky Way Galaxy**

As the warmth of sunrise spread across the capital city, light gave evidence to the attack begun in the early hours of morning. What began as air strikes, and ground combat at locations around and outside the capital city soon spread. Ilempir partisans, Ilempir ground forces in use by the Lucian Alliance, and Tau'ri ground forces quickly brought the fray to the capital. Fires and smoke rose from locations across the city, as the fight waged on.

In the ornate capital building, once used as the seat of Goa'uld rule on this planet, and later as the seat of Lucian Alliance power, all was quiet. Those who would normally conduct their daily business within this building were not present, as they were trapped within barracks compounds under siege or already leveled. When fighting began, the minimal Lucian Alliance security force tasked with standing guard over the capital building, had quickly raced away towards the sounds of fighting elsewhere. Doing so, they played right into the hands of those that wished to unseat them, and later destroy them.

Loris Boch, and his band of partisans, had arrived at the building minutes before. To Loris, this seemed like the logical destination. As this was an armed uprising, it made sense to seize the seat of power for this world. That seizure would add legitimacy to the fledgling coalition government that would logically form. Long ago, both Loris and Aris had agreed that on the day of uprising, this is where they would go.

Cautiously entering the ornate lobby of the building, Loris and his partisans were ready for defenders to voice their displeasure. Senses heightened to a razor's edge, this band of men and women cleared the lobby, ready to deal death to any Lucian Alliance soldier present. Finding none, the band of partisans discussed their next move. Interrupting this conversation was a magical site. Aris Boch, and the soldiers he had taken with him to Edora, returned to material form, having been delivered by an Asgard transport beam.

"Aris!" Loris exclaimed.

"This is the day we have long dreamed of brother." Aris replied.

"The fighting is fierce, but the Tau'ri have proven true to their word." Loris stated.

"I told you they would. This fight is far from over though. To usher in freedom, we must bring all Ilempiri into this fight." Aris added.

"This will be our people's finest hour." Loris promised.

Moving quickly due to a total lack of opposition, Aris, Loris, and two partisans made their way to the topmost floor of the capital building. As they did, partisans left behind for the purpose, took defensive positions in the lobby and only entrance. Here, they would make their stand. Here, they would usher in an age of freedom for this people so long enslaved.

Reaching the topmost floor, Aris and Loris quickly raced down a marble paneled hallway. Navigating their way through room after room, the two men soon reached the room they sought. In this room was public address gear, long ago installed to deliver orders to the Ilempiri people as they were issued from the Goa'uld, and later the Lucian Alliance. When in use, this equipment broadcast announcements directly into the homes of all. That equipment could not be rendered inoperable by the Ilempiri, with penalty of death if attempted.

Powering on the broadcast equipment, both Aris and Loris locked eyes. For so long they had waited for this day, a day they both secretly believed might never come in their lifetimes. Here they were, on the cusp of achieving that dream, and both men found themselves slightly overwhelmed by the moment. They had come too far to turn back. That thought urged the men to see this through till the end. Powering on the broadcast terminal, Aris turned to his brother. With a simple nod of the head, Loris urged his brother to take that next step. Beginning to speak, Aris knew that all Ilempir would hear his words.

"People of Ilempir, the day of our salvation is upon us. No longer will we remain a people chained in bondage. At this moment, our brothers and sisters are fighting those who have enslaved us. Our dreams of Earth coming to rid us of our captors has come true. On this first day of freedom, all Ilempiri must stand together. Rise up! To mother's and father's, rise up on this day that will usher in our freedom. Fight not for your own freedom, but for a world where your children will know freedom for the first time. Rise up! Together, we can forever cast away the chains of oppression that have held us down for thousands of years. We must fight! We must fight together, as one! Take arms, and strike down those who have profited from our toil. Join our Tau'ri brothers and sisters who shed blood to purchase our freedom. Rise up!" Aris said with conviction.

"Now is the time! With every fiber of your being, you can ring in an age of freedom to our world. Freedom must be earned. Fight now! Fight your oppressors, and that freedom will taste sweet! Take to the streets and join us! The future belongs to each of us!" Loris added with fervor.

In every building standing on Ilempir, these words rang out. Listening to these words, a fire spread through the heart of all Ilempiri. For so long they had dreamed of freedom. Now, on this day, that freedom could be reached. Springing into action, Ilempiri flowed into the streets. As one, the people of this world rose in rebellion.

**Lucian Alliance Prison**

**Ilempir**

**Milky Way Galaxy**

In Ilempir's only prison, a prison used for troublemakers and those developing immunity to Roshna, two thousand Ilempiri were held captive. Built by the Goa'uld, this prison was modified extensively by the Lucian Alliance. As a syndicate of career criminals and malcontents, the Lucian Alliance knew the do's and don't's of prison construction well. Surrounded by high walls and filled with electronic locks controlled at a central point, the Lucian Alliance thought this security unbeatable.

Between the outer walls and the prison's entrance, an energy surge took hold. Increasing in intensity, before diminishing from view, this energy surge was accompanied by an audible chime. In the energy surge's place, four Cybernetic Autonomous Armed Tracker's stood, with spinally mounted XM-25's at the ready. Behind the CAAT's, two members of Blue Light also stood, particle magnums at the ready. Simultaneously, four similarly armed and ready members of Blue Light appeared on the topmost floor of the six story prison.

Moving quickly, the Blue Light team of four men on the topmost floor quickly moved. Weaving through winding corridors in the high security area of the prison, they were ready for enemy contact they all knew was inevitable. Their mission, which each member of the team understood the importance of, was to rescue the son of Aris Boch from confinement. If they failed to act quickly, it was certain that Aris's son would be executed in reprisal for the uprising now taking hold.

Outside the prison building, the two members of Blue Light kept their weapons aimed at the secure doorway leading into the prison's lobby. Consulting data streams being fed to their exoskeleton's from surveillance assets above, the two men were delighted to see that none of the prison staff was occupying the high walls behind. Keeping one eye on this continuous data stream and the other on the CAAT's swinging into action, the two members of Blue Light readied themselves.

Two of the four CAAT's stepped forward of the others. Into their spinally mounted XM-25's were fed low explosive breaching rounds. Networked together, the CAAT's selected their individual aim points, and insured those points were sufficiently well enough apart from one another. As one, both CAAT's discharged their weapons, firing a single twenty five millimeter breaching round apiece. Striking the prison's entrance, the heavy secure door tore from its hinges, and was violently slung into the lobby.

While the firing CAAT's reloaded from rounds stored within their metallic ribs, the other two CAAT's raced into the lobby. This lobby, as the control center of the prison, was the nerve system from which control of this building and all within stemmed. Stunned by the muffled explosion of the breaching rounds, and subsequent taking of flight by the door, the three men seated in the lobby control center were stunned somewhat. That stunning did nothing to prevent their notice of the two frightening metallic monsters charging through the doorway and towards them. Though they tried to run away, their fancy of flight came to a tragic end. Before the last Lucian Alliance soldier took his final breath, he watched as two further CAAT's entered, followed by two Tau'ri cloaked in battle armor.

Ignoring the grisly mess the CAAT's had made of the control center staff, the two members of Blue Light carried out their assigned tasks. The first, his weapon at the ready, stood guard for any response from other enemy combatants present. The other, taking a seat at the main control panel of the prison, acquainted himself with the systems now under his control. Searching through interactive holographic screens, the Blue Light team member quickly found the one he was searching for. Entering a command, the sounds of electronic locks disengaging throughout the prison was heard. Moving on to his next task, the man busied himself with opening secure doorways leading to the prison's entrance.

On the uppermost floor, the Blue Light extraction team took note of the heavy click of electronic locks disengaging across the floor. Moving quickly through winding passageways, the team was surprised that each high security cell they encountered was empty. It seemed as if the entire floor was empty. Despite this misgiving, the team continued on. After a frantic three minute search, the team finally came to a cell that was occupied. Looking through the small window built into the heavy metal door, the team's leader saw a young man. That young man was bruised, bloodied, and looked to be in severe pain. Pounding on the door drew the young man's attention. Expecting a guard, surprise flashed in the man's eyes at the sight of the strange visitor looking in on him.

"Lannis Boch?" The Blue Light team commander asked curtly.

"Who are you?" Lannis asked suspiciously.

"We're the cavalry. Your father asked that we get you out of here." The commander explained.

"My father lives?" Lannis asked hopefully.

"He does. We can talk about this after we get you out of here. Stand back. We are going to blow the door. Cover yourself with your mattress." The commander instructed.

Dutifully, Lannis laid on the ground, and pulled his thin mattress over his body. His movements pained and labored, he moved as fast as he could. Seeing this, the Blue Light team knew he would need help getting out of here.

While all electronic locks in the prison were now unlocked, this lock was not electronic. To open this door required a key, and it was a key the Blue Light team lacked. What does one do when lacking a key? Resort to other methods. Explosives are often a key all their own. Placing a small explosive charge directly on the doors lock, a detonator was next added. Backing away from the door to either side of it, the team waited. Triggering the detonator, a small bang rang out and filled the hallway.

Moving quickly through the now unlocked door, two of the team members brushed aside the thin and filthy mattress covering Lannis. Examining the young man closely, they saw evidence of repeated and brutal beatings. Three of his front teeth were shattered, leaving only jagged stumps. Despite his savage treatment, the bruised and battered young man had a fierce determination in his eyes. Helping the young man up, a team member supported Lannis against his body.

"Tell me about my father." Lannis insisted.

"We can do you one better than that. After we get you medically checked out, we can take you to him. Now, tell me what happened to you." The team commander instructed.

"I was beaten because my father and his men perished in an attack against the Lucian Alliance's enemies. Several of the guards here are related to those who crewed the vessels that carried my father into battle. To deal with their grief, they took it out on me. It looks worse that it really is though." Lannis explained.

"If you say so. We will have you out of here in a minute." The team commander replied.

Calling in to vessels orbiting Ilempir, the entire Blue Light team and their accompanying CAAT's were beamed away. With them, they took Lannis Boch. In their wake, they left the highly agitated and now free population of political prisoners. With the passageways leading to the exit open, these political prisoners would soon make their way out of this prison, and join their brothers and sisters rebelling in the streets. When Aris Boch learned of his sons rescue, he could not hold back tears of joy. His world free and his son safe; this was a day of days.

Over the course of the three days that followed, combat operations slowed. Lucian Alliance numbers continued to dwindle at the hands of the Ilempir and those from Earth. Hoping to inflict massive civilian casualties, the dwindling number of Lucian Alliance soldiers focused their rage on targets of opportunity. Moving swiftly, these small death squads were put down by the combined might of highly agitated Russian, French, and Norwegian military personnel.

When this hard fought battle reached its conclusion, the Ilempiri were free for the first time. What followed was a time for healing. Aboard Borealis, watching the medical personnel dole out incredible amounts of care to a people not their own spoke to Aulus Scribonius on a level. These were the actions of an Earth worthy of the dreams Alba Longan's had long had about their long lost kin.

Following the freeing of Ilempir, questions remained. Would the Lucian Alliance sit idly by after losing a good portion of their ground combat power? If they chose to respond, how and where would they do so? These were questions that would soon be answered. Those answers would represent the darkest day in Earth's history.

**Please leave a review. It only takes a moment, and is greatly appreciated. Thanks!**


	40. Chapter 40

Here is the latest chapter. My apologies on it coming a bit later than expected. Moving forward, I am a bit concerned about releasing the next chapter, in light of what happened in Boston. Your thoughts and views on the release of the next chapter would be appreciated. If you think it is too soon, I will delay publishing it. If not, I will publish. I leave the vote up to you, so leave your thoughts in a review. Also, a number of readers have asked about a unified government on Earth. I'm putting this to a poll, which can be found on my author page. Vote on this, and you will decide if Earth gets a unified government, or not. I hope everyone had a great week, and a fantastic weekend moving forward. Reviews will be responded to as they come in. Enjoy!

**National Military Command Center**

**The Pentagon**

**Earth**

Having departed the White House an hour earlier, Secretary of Defense Hank Landry had passed up his chance to head directly for home, and instead made his way to the Pentagon. Earlier in the evening, after consulting with his counterparts in participating allied nations, the end of hostilities on Ilempir had been declared. Casualties for the liberation of Ilempir, thankfully, had been minimal. Still, life had been lost, and that was a difficult outcome for Landry to accept. Though the price in human life had been paid, it was one that was paid with regret.

Making his way through the endless maze of halls that filled the Pentagon, Landry struggled to push these thoughts from his mind. Try as he might, those thoughts lingered. Joining these thoughts were the memories of each SG team member lost during his time in command of the SGC. So much death. So much loss. Earth had long ago shouldered the burden, while accepting the cost in life, of bringing freedom to multiple galaxies. If asked if the price paid thus far was worth it, Landry would have proudly replied yes. Despite all that had been achieved, the faces of those who were now lost to death haunted the Secretary of Defense. That was a secret he would carry with him up to his last breath.

As these thoughts continued to well up within his mind, Landry made his way to his end destination. Coming to a halt before the outer doors of the National Military Command Center, Landry waited as the biometrics system verified his identity. Waiving to the uniformed guards outside of the NMCC entrance, Landry bid them to return to their seats. Seconds later, with his identity confirmed, the entrance opened, and allowed Landry to make his way inside.

Stepping within the boundaries of the overall command center of the United States military, Landry took in the sights and sounds. Now, like all hours of the day and night, the NMCC was alive with activity. From this room, entire wars could be monitored and directed. Professionals all, the men and women staffing the NMCC went about their duties. In certain corners of the NMCC, reports and developments on Ilempir were monitored. In other corners, sensor data flowed in from assets throughout the galaxy. This was done to monitor Lucian Alliance fleet movements, or lack thereof.

In the far corner of the NMCC theater, Landry saw the one individual he did not wish to see here. General Jack O'Neill, looking tired and disheveled, passed from area to area. By the look of his uniform, it appeared that Jack had been here for quite some time. Landry, worried for his friend and subordinate, knew he would be forced to intercede. Before that, he first needed a better handle on the facts surrounding Jack's presence. Striding purposefully towards the NMCC officer in charge, Landry moved to ascertain those facts as quickly as possible. Seeing the Secretary of Defense approaching, the OIC leapt to his feet.

"Good evening Mr. Secretary." Major General Winters said in welcome.

"How are things down here Winters?" Landry asked.

"Virtually silent. Enemy fleet movements are nonexistent, and Ilempir is quiet Mr. Secretary." Winters responded.

"A quiet evening is never a bad thing. That might be what the doctor ordered. Now, I'm going to ask something, and I would appreciate an honest answer. Understood?" Landry asked pointedly.

"Understood Mr. Secretary." Winters responded promptly.

"How long has Jack been down here?" Landry inquired.

"Since before operations against the Lucian Alliance fleet, and Ilempir began." Winters replied.

"That was days ago!" Landry protested.

"He won't leave." Winters added in subdued tones.

In the far corner of the NMCC, well away from Landry, General Jack O'Neill reached for his fifth cup of coffee of the hour. His stomach, irritated by the steady consumption of literally gallons of coffee, again announced its displeasure. That, Jack knew, was the least of his pressing issues. For the last twenty-four hours, Jack believed he had been experiencing auditory hallucinations. Each time he heard the laughter of a child, he knew his mind was playing tricks on him. From his training, he knew this to be an indicator of exhaustion. If he was hallucinating now, things would only get worse the longer he pushed himself. Aware of his pressing problems, Jack grimaced when he took note of Landry approaching.

"I would ask why you're here and how long you've been here, but I don't want to hear the answer." Landry scolded.

"It's not what it looks like." Jack protested weakly.

"So this isn't a man pushing himself to the brink of exhaustion and collapse? Good to know." Landry countered.

"Look, I need to be here. You know as well as I do that everyone has a process they work through. As I can't very well pick up and go fishing in the middle of a war, I decided to come here." Jack explained.

"Think about the position you hold Jack. I'm saying this as your friend, OK? Don't make me turn this into an order. You don't want to go home, fine. What you will do is go to your office and sleep." Landry stated sternly.

Locking eyes with Landry, O'Neill weighed his options. Having been Landry's friend for many years, Jack knew all too well that if push came to shove, Landry would have him forcibly restrained and put to bed. Knowing Landry was right, and hoping to keep a modicum of pride intact, O'Neill relented and agreed to a few hours sleep. Escorting Jack, Landry walked O'Neill to his office. Once there, he watched as Jack laid down on the comfortable leather couch in the corner. Seconds later, overcome by exhaustion, Jack collapsed on the couch. Snoring soon followed. Taking a last look at O'Neill, Landry quietly left the office. In the outer office, Landry gave instructions to the staff present to allow the General eight hours sleep, minimum.

In the dimly lit office, Jack's snoring filled the air. Finally asleep after days awake, O'Neill was unable to take note of anything around him. Had he been able to peel a single eye, he would have seen a blanket appear from nowhere, and cover him. Standing beside the couch in the dim light, two spectral outlines looked down on the unconscious O'Neill.

"He is pushing himself too hard." Homer said quietly.

"Your father fights for his world, and he fights for the memory of you and I." Laira explained.

"He fights for us?" Homer asked in surprise.

"Yes, he does. He fights for all of us, even those he will never know." Laira explained tenderly.

"My father is a good man. I hope one day I can know him." Homer replied hopefully.

"In time, that will happen. Your father is a good man, but needs to focus on what lays ahead. This is just the beginning of this fight. We must be strong for your father now, and in time he will know that we are safe." Laira explained.

Homer, approaching his father, gently touched a spectral finger to Jack's temple. In response, the tension rippling through O'Neill's unconscious form faded away. On Jack's face, a small smile took hole. In turn, both Laira and Homer kissed O'Neill's forehead, before silently fading away.

**Arcadia**

**Arcadian Solar System**

**Pegasus Galaxy**

Arcadia was a world in transition. Since the arrival of Tau'ri settlers, the landscape had forever changed. The colony, composed of modules from _Commencement_, housing settlers brought for the purpose, thrived. New settlers quickly rose to the challenge of building a new life, on a new planet, in a new galaxy. This colonists would not remain alone for long though. Soon, colonists would arrive in droves, to take up residence in the city quickly taking shape in the distance.

Running in a straight line from the colony, across long fields, an elevated maglev train platform pointed the way towards the city under construction. Replicator labor, brought in for the task, worked around the clock to construct the city that would share this planets name. Incomplete towers, undergoing construction, rose into the heavens. When complete, this city would outshine Shambhala in size, population density, and grandeur.

Following maglev platforms leading west of the city, a series of complexes now stood. The largest of these, forty miles from the city, was the Joint Base Pegasus. Housed within this complex was the US Army's 2nd Infantry Division. Relocated to Arcadia after pullout from the recently unified Korea, this division would stand guard over Tau'ri interests within this galaxy so far from home. Also housed within the boundaries of Joint Base Pegasus was a fighter wing belonging to the US Air Force.

Following the maglev platforms beyond Joint Base Pegasus, deep into the mountains, a series of heavily automated mining facilities were nearing completion. Limited to underground mining, these mines would remain unseen, and prohibited from marring the Arcadian landscape. From these mines, an abundance of valuable mineral wealth would be extracted. In time, further mines would be added, and connected to the ever growing maglev network.

Off shore, in the calm ocean beyond Arcadia's desalinization arrays, sat Atlantis. Having arrived three days before, the city was here to host diplomatic efforts. Under the glow of the moon and stars, Atlantis rested. Silently, a single craft rose from the waters separating two of the city's five piers. Carrying Secretary of State Simon Barnes and United Worlds Secretary General Sean Lee, the BC-311 named _Spirit of Liberty_ was beginning the short voyage that would lead to the super gate, and then Earth.

Both Barnes and Lee had come to Arcadia to formalize diplomatic matters. After weeks of talks on Averia, the Averian's were now formally members of the United Worlds, and allies of Earth. Like their Vanir allies, Averian's would now take on the role of safeguarding Pegasus beside the Tau'ri. In coming weeks, scientists from both worlds would travel between planets as members of a scientific exchange program. Though both very advanced worlds, each had much they could learn from the other.

Averia, hidden away from the Pegasus Galaxy at large, had never expanded beyond its own solar system. Reluctant to expand into a galaxy that might resent Averia's reluctance to enter the war against the Wraith, Averia now had the chance to colonize other worlds. The Tau'ri, understanding Averia's concerns, offered a planet within the Milky Way. Leaping at the chance, Averia quickly accepted this gift, and in return pledged to assist Earth within the Milky Way in time of war.

Standing on a balcony, watching the _Spirit of Liberty_ depart, Richard Woolsey and Averia's Minister Jakose enjoyed the night air. Partaking of cigars and a bottle of wine, both men chatted amicably about the recent diplomatic developments between their two worlds.

"Have you decided on a name for your new world?" Woolsey asked.

"Thessara seems a fitting name. This wine is excellent." Minister Jakose answered between sips.

"Its part of my personal stock I brought with me from Earth. This is a particularly good vintage. If you don't mind my asking, how many will you relocate to Thessara?" Woolsey inquired.

"It is too soon to say. Considering the planetary profile your people provided, I would say a good many. Judging by the construction taking place on this planet, I assume you would understand if we turned this into a large undertaking." Jakose explained.

"The Milky Way is a galaxy teaming with races who will wish to befriend your world. Like any neighborhood, some of your neighbors are good, while others are not." Woolsey added.

"So much has changed for Averia in a few short years. For generations we prepared for a war with the Wraith. Now, we find ourselves free of the burden of that war. We also find ourselves allied with the civilization that brought an end to the Wraith. As a boy, I dreamed of seeing the city of the ancestors. Sometimes, I wonder if it is all a dream." Jakose mused.

"Working together, and with the United Worlds, imagine what we can accomplish. Future generations will look back on this moment, and know that the world they enjoy stems from this moment." Woolsey proclaimed.

"I read the summaries of your world's history that was provided to us. Your people have done more than anyone could expect to free our galaxy, and your own. My hope of hopes is that we can live up our own expectations, and to one day strive towards goals matching those of Earth's accomplishments." Jakose said hopefully.

"Every path begins with small steps. For our every triumph, multiple failures or missteps can be found. Speaking for those within Atlantis, we are overjoyed to finally have a technologically advanced race to call our ally in this galaxy." Woolsey stated.

"My people will always regret not being at your side to rid this galaxy of the Wraith. In the future, we will stand beside Earth to face new threats. Together, we have a bright future." Jakose said while raising his glass in toast.

Turning their attention towards the starry skies above, both Woolsey and Jakose watched as the _Spirit of Liberty _climbed into the heavens. Raising their glasses high, both men toasted the vessel, and the diplomats aboard her.

"I don't suppose I could ask you for a few more of these cigars, could I? A good friend of mine would love these." Jakose stated.

**Dakara **

**Dakara Solar System**

**Milky Way Galaxy**

Over the course of the previous day, the majority of the Free Jaffa Nation's Fleet had returned to the seat of the FJN government. Each Jaffa warrior aboard the many vessels felt a sense of accomplishment and pride. For so long, the Jaffa had watched from the sidelines as the Tau'ri took the fight to this galaxies enemies. Finally, the Tau'ri had included the Jaffa, and for that the Jaffa were grateful. In the eyes of warriors young and old, the feeling of finally having arrived as a people was now felt.

Many of the returning Free Jaffa _Ha'tak's_ were instructed to remain in orbit. Landing areas on the planet below, where these craft normally rested, were now filled with new occupants. Filling these landing areas were vessels of identical design to the _Ha'tak's_ in orbit. Unlike those operated by the Jaffa, these _Ha'tak's_ had recently belonged to the Lucian Alliance. Each of the dozens of captured _Ha'tak's_ seated on the arid landscape were swarming with workers.

These teams of workers were made up of Jaffa,Tau'ri, and Asgard. Above the stationary _Ha'tak's_, a number of Asgard _O'Neill_ Class vessels, and Tau'ri _Athena _Class vessels hovered stoically. With them, these vessels brought pieces of technology for each _Ha'tak_ parked below. In each _Ha'tak_, these teams first disconnected the Lucian Alliance built subspace capacitors present. Once disconnected, these devices were beamed away.

In their place, Tau'ri constructed, and vastly more powerful subspace capacitors were installed. Accepting the uncomfortable fact that the subspace capacitor technology was out of the bag, the Tau'ri decided to gift more powerful versions to the Jaffa. Moving forward, all Jaffa vessels would be retrofitted with this power generating device. This act of generosity did much to endear the Jaffa to their Earth bound allies.

Retrofitting the far more powerful subspace capacitor was not a straightforward instillation. Due to the expanded amount of power generation found in the Arkos built version, replacement of power conduits within each _Ha'tak_ was required. The miles of power conduit required were constructed on site, by matter creation suites aboard each Asgard and Tau'ri vessel present. Beaming out power conduits running through each _Ha'tak_ before quickly beaming replacements in greatly reduced the time required for each refit.

Weapons and sensors would also receive an upgrade, but not one requiring hardware replacement. Altering targeting software and power flow algorithms greatly increased the potency of each vessels weapons suite. Similar software upgrades, meant to increase sensor sensitivity by an order of magnitude, would provide similar results to those found with the weapons suites. The Jaffa, warriors at heart, were very pleased with the weapons capability increases far more than the increases found with sensor upgrades.

On the bridge of each vessel, teams of Tau'ri intelligence specialists tirelessly downloaded all information present. While much of this information might be useless, the potential of coming across a valuable piece of intelligence existed. Similar teams, elsewhere aboard each vessel, scoured the crew quarters for any and all paperwork that might be present.

Looking over the vessels present, both Rya'c and Rak'nor stood atop a patio. The two Jaffa, both leaders of the Free Jaffa, carefully eyed the new additions to their people's fleet.

"The Tau'ri promised us vessels, and delivered us a fleet." Rak'nor exclaimed.

"That they did it without firing a shot is impressive." Rya'c added.

"Impressive and fearsome, yes." Rak'nor agreed.

"This should forever silence the few among the Council that still harbor doubts about our allies from Earth." Rya'c said hopefully.

"Those sharing beliefs about the sinister motives of the Tau'ri grow less in number each day. It is time we admit that the Jaffa have much to thank the Tau'ri for." Rak'nor stated.

"I suspect this fight is just beginning for our allies. It is very likely that we will be called upon to join our allies in this fight. We must be ready for that eventuality." Rya'c said resolutely.

"If that fight comes, we will show the Lucian Alliance the true metal of a Jaffa warrior. On that day, this galaxy will forever know that the Jaffa are now and forever more a force for good." Rak'nor promised.

**The Capital Ballroom**

**Washington, DC**

**Earth**

In the weeks following Colonel John Sheppard's check in to the Intelligence Support Activity, things had been quiet. The group assisting John in his efforts to recover his brother, or bring his brothers killer to justice, had diminished in size. Rodney McKay and his wife, Doctor Jennifer Keller, parted ways, unable to participate in John's vengeful quest any further. Ronon, loyal till the end, remained.

Information garnered from their last visitation upon those behind David Sheppard's kidnapping made clear the location of their next target. Weeks of surveilling the Capital Ballroom had provided a wealth of information. Some of this information was significant, while the majority of it was not. Slowly, through a variety of methods, the picture became clear. Tapping into social media, and paying local partygoers, a full photographic model of the club took shape.

Aware that Colonel Sheppard would act, even if he lacked the relevant information needed, the ISA stepped in. Utilizing a series of unauthorized wire taps, the ISA collected information from all phone lines running into the club. Going a step further, cellular communications of all employees were monitored. These efforts turned up a great deal of information.

Expanding their efforts, simply to ensure Sheppard had a better chance of success, the ISA performed a series of intense background checks on employees and frequent attendee's of the Capital Ballroom. An in depth technical review was also performed, to learn the capabilities of any and all security systems that might be present. All of this information was compiled into a dossier that found its way to Sheppard.

Upon receiving this dossier, Sheppard and Ronon studied it intently. Carefully analyzing the information provided by the ISA, then adding in information gathered through their own efforts, the duo of Sheppard and Ronon soon developed a full set of expectations. While this wouldn't be easy, the two men knew what to expect, and knew that they had handled much worse situations.

Their plan set, the two men quickly gathered the props necessary to play out the fiction they had planned. Sorting out the props, Ronon found himself confused a number of times. Sheppard, realizing Ronon's confusion stemmed from his coming from a world unlike Earth, quickly explained. After three explanations, Ronon finally stated that he didn't care, as long as it worked. For John, that was all he needed to hear.

On a Saturday evening, Sheppard and Ronon set off from their confines in Winchester, Virginia. Making their way into the Washington metropolitan area, the two men switched cars in a parking garage. The car that would carry them on to their destination was one prepositioned by the ISA, and borrowed from a Drug Enforcement Agency seizure impound lot. Some might feel a Bentley Continental GT ostentatious, but Sheppard found it a great way to ride into a fight in style.

Navigating through the often nightmarish Washington, DC traffic, both men mentally prepared themselves for what was to come. Turning onto 15th Street, their nerves settles, and an intense focus overcame them both. Slowing to a crawl, both men took in the sights around them. Long lines of partygoers waited in a line that extended down the block. On the street, luxury automobiles waited in cue for valet parking.

Pulling up to the front entrance, Sheppard brought the Bentley to a stop. Exiting the vehicle, the sounds emanating from the club and the crow washed over Ronan and Sheppard. Tossing the keys to a valet, both quickly bypassed those standing in line to enter. From the waiting line, an attractive woman clad in a school girl outfit and pigtails quickly rushed to Sheppard's side.

"Hello gorgeous." Vala said in a sultry voice.

"Why am I not surprised you're here?" Sheppard asked rhetorically.

"You didn't think you would go in there alone, did you? Now act natural darling. I'm noting but fabulous arm candy after all." Vala suggested.

Approaching the door, the head bouncer moved towards the three on comers. Sheppard, aware of what to do, held up the aluminum briefcase held in his left hand, and tapped it with his right. The bouncer, aware of the message being conveyed, granted entrance to the three quickly. Passing word to the security team within the doorway, the bouncer arranged for the three to bypass the metal detectors present. Once in the interior of the Capital Ballroom, Ronon and Sheppard went one way, while Vala went her own way.

A bouncer assigned to the task escorted the two men past the bar, and up a set of stairs. As they climbed the stairs, the thunderous bass line of Deadmau5's 'Sofi needs a ladder' washed over them. Reaching the top of the stairs, the bouncer pointed down a hallway at a door before making his exit. Before the two men could reach the door at the end of the hall, the door opened.

Standing in the doorway was a tall muscular Asian man, with peroxide blond hair. Sizing Ronon and Sheppard up quickly, he motioned them in. Sheppard, making motions of his own, instructed Ronon to wait in the hallway. Taking station in the hallway, Ronon settled in for a wait, while looking intimidating. Sheppard, making his way into the open office, quickly scanned the room. Seeing no threats visible, he took a seat in front of the large desk belonging to the man with the ridiculous hair. Returning to his own seat, the muscular Asian man studied Sheppard closely.

"Where is the regular guy?" The Asian man asked.

"He's moved on to other things. I'm who you will be dealing with from now on." Sheppard responded cooly.

"I like schedules. You being here early is a scheduling problem for me." The Asian man pointed out.

"I know that now. Do you want to do this, or not?" Sheppard questioned crossly.

For a brief moment, the Asian man with the ridiculous hair starred crossly at Sheppard. No one talked to him like this, yet, if this man was, it mean he was someone with backing. That was enough for the Asian man to accept the brief outburst.

"So what do I call you?" The Asian man asked.

"You can call me anything you want, as long as I can call you the guy with the cash." Sheppard suggested brashly.

"You have all of it?" The Asian man asked pointedly.

"I wouldn't be here if I didn't." Sheppard responded flippantly.

"If we are going to do business, you need to watch your mouth. Now, let me see the merchandise." The Asian man said in semi annoyance.

Sheppard, barely suppressing a grin, handed the briefcase to the man behind the desk. Taking the case, and laying it in front of him, the Asian man began to open it. Before he could, Sheppard stood and put his hands on the case.

"Before you open that, let me see the cash." Sheppard suggested heavily.

"You are a man who values his money. That, I can appreciate." The Asian man responded.

Rising from his desk, the man with the ridiculous hair crossed the office. Opening a wall safe, he quickly extracted several bundles of crisp cash. These, he set on the desk in front of Sheppard. Returning to his seat, he pulled the briefcase closer, and unlatched both catches. Lifting the lid of the aluminum briefcase, the Asian man's eyes gazed upon its contents. There, in sealed transparent bags, was the white powder that brought additional income to the Asian man. Greed drives even highly trained individuals to make the stupidest of mistakes.

Reaching into the case, the Asian man lifted one of the sealed bags. As he did, a pressure sensor triggered a series of small charges secured to the bottom of several of the bags. These charges ruptured several of the bags, filling the air with white powder. Some of this, expelled into the Asian man's face, temporarily blinded the man. Filled with surprise and shock, the Asian man tasted powdered sugar, and knew he had been had. Reacting quickly, but not fast enough, he reached for a weapon secured under his desk. Before he could reach the weapon, Sheppard was up, with a pistol extended towards the man's chest.

"Grab for the weapon, and I put one in your chest." Shepard hissed.

"OK, be cool. We can work something out." The Asian man suggested.

"More than you know." Sheppard said in low tones.

Behind Sheppard, the office door opened. Ronon, with a fierce look on his face, quickly crossed the room. Once at the Asian man's side, he quickly zip tied the man to his office chair, before removing the weapon secured to the desk.

"You got this?" Ronon asked.

"Yeah, wait outside." Sheppard instructed.

Taking his leave quickly, Ronon returned to his spot in the hall. There, he would prevent any of the Capital Ballroom's security from interfering in the get together unfolding in the office.

"You are never going to get away with this. If your life is worth the little bit of money on the desk, then you have bigger problems than I can count." The Asian man taunted.

"So says the N.I.D." Sheppard smirked.

The mention of the Asian man's former employer startled him. If the man with the weapon knew that, then this situation was far worse than a simple robbery. That knowledge was greatly unsettled to the Asian man.

"Who are you?" The man asked.

"Do I look familiar?" Sheppard asked.

"No, should you?" The Asian man asked in reply.

"Let's start with something easy. Whats your name?" Sheppard asked.

"Foster Fong." The Asian man replied honestly.

"Foster Fong?" Sheppard asked incredulously.

"My dad, he had a sense of humor." The Asian man shrugged.

"OK Foster, tell me about David Sheppard." Sheppard instructed.

"Who?" Foster asked benignly.

"Keep playing games, and I'll shoot you in the knee. Lie to me after that, and I will get more creative with my shot placement." Sheppard threatened.

"Ask your questions, and I will tell you what I know." Fong said in defeat.

"Where is David? Why was he taken? Who gave the order to grab him?" Sheppard asked in rapid fire succession.

"I don't know where he is. For all I know, he could be alive or dead. That is outside of what I know. All I know, is that he was taken to a small airfield. Where he was taken I simply do not know. The order came from a woman." Fong admitted.

"You said a lot without giving me anything concrete. Fill in the facts, or I cut your dance career short." Sheppard threatened.

"Her name is Ami Su. She's chief legal counsel for Farrow Marshall. Look man, that is all I know. Take the money, and walk away. You have my silence. Just walk out of here and I won't say a word. Deal?" Fong asked nervously.

"Let a former N.I.D. operative go? I don't think so. You won't be given the opportunity to get even, or warn your employers." Sheppard countered.

In the hallway, two loud thuds gave evidence of things happening elsewhere. Keeping his weapon leveled on Fong, Sheppard slowly backed his way to the door. Opening it, he saw Ronon give him a thumbs up signal. On the floor, two unconscious Capital Ballroom security members laid. Sheppard, raising an eyebrow in Ronon's direction, was greeted with a simple shoulder shrug.

"Pass down word to Vala. It's time to make a mess and get out of here." Sheppard instructed.

Making his way downstairs, Ronon had his misgiving. By abandoning his position in the hallway, he was leaving Sheppard exposed. Pushing these thoughts aside, he quickly made his way downstairs to find Vala. In the Capital Ballroom, music pulsed through the air, as multicolor laser light cut through the artificial fog hovering above the dance platform. Thankfully, in Ronon's eyes at least, tonight was not a foam party night. Seeing Vala, he quickly made his way to her side.

"Are you here to show me your moves?" Vala asked suggestively.

"It's time to go. Set off the fire alarm, and get these people moving towards the doors." Ronon instructed.

"So, the dance floor is about to be literally on fire?" Vala asked in amusement.

"Get it done." Ronon ordered, before moving away.

Moments later, the music cut out suddenly. In its place, fire alarms rang out. Hearing this, the crowd was momentarily caught off guard. Realizing the fire alarms were sounding, the rush to exit the Capital Ballroom began. People surged towards the exits, hoping to depart rapidly. Upstairs, both Fong and Sheppard heard these alarms as well.

"Who owns this club?" Sheppard demanded.

"Through a number of cut outs, Farrow Marshall." Fong admitted.

"Then it is going to burn." Sheppard decided.

Before Sheppard could take a step, the chime of an Asgard transport beam announced a new arrival. Staring intently at the office door, Sheppard waited for this new arrival to make his presence known. A moment later, Agent Burke strode through the doorway. Looking around the office, and taking notice of the powered sugar coating everything, Burke grinned.

"Was someone baking thumb cookies in their easy bake oven, or what?" Burke asked in amusement.

"He's still got his thumbs." Sheppard argued.

"Really? Well, that's surprising." Burke frowned.

At that moment, Ronon entered the office, dragging the two unconscious security staff from the hall. Once in the office, Ronon left the two men in a heap, before turning to face Burke and Sheppard.

"People are leaving. Let's light a fire." Ronon urged.

"So, just these three guys?" Burke asked.

"These three, plus all the paper work and any electronic device in this room." Sheppard explained.

"What about the money?" Burke asked.

"Who cares about the money?" Sheppard asked in exasperation.

Walking over to the desk, and picking up the stacks of cash laying there, Burke smiled at the men in the room.

"Ever think about retiring on a government retirement? I care. No one will miss this anyway. My retirement thanks you." Burke said to Fong.

As Sheppard and Ronon made their way from room to room in the upper story of the building, they triggered and tossed a thermite grenades. These highly volatile munitions, once detonated, generated intense heat, and would incinerate anything present. While these munitions detonated, Agent Burke arranged for the beaming of all paperwork and electronic devices present in the room.

"What are you going to do, toss me in a storage space?" Fong asked in rage.

"Thats not a bad idea. Maybe." Burke taunted.

Moments later, Burke and the three captives beamed away. Sheppard and Ronon, stepping into the hallway to make their escape, took not of the smoke filling the corridor. The light of flames washed over the walls. Yes, it was time to go. Making their way down the stairs, they watched as the last of the clubs attendants exited. Joining this throng of people, the two men made their escape. From the valet station, Sheppard grabbed his Bentley keys.

Finding Vala, busily engaged in conversation with a clearly well dressed and wealthy man, the two men interrupted. Vala, turning to face both men, smiled broadly.

"Are you coming with us?" Sheppard asked.

"No, I think I'm going with this fine gentleman here. He was just telling me about his yacht at National Harbor. We are going to go back to his place, and discuss the shopping spree he wants to take me on." Vala grinned.

The crowd filling the streets watched as the first flames leapt into the air from the roof of the Capital Ballroom. Many were dismayed to see their night of drinking and dancing interrupted. This large crowd, filling the streets, served to block the approach of the fire department. From a block away, all the fire department could do was watch as smoke filled the air, unable to approach through the crowds.

In tonight's operation, Sheppard had again learned information that would guide his quest. Making it away without discovery was an added bonus. By burning the club to the ground, he insured that his enemies would have no reason to believe Fong captured. Sheppard's next target would be a much larger fish.

**Possara**

**Possaran Solar System**

**Milky Way Galaxy**

In the wake of the Tau'ri move against the Lucian Alliance, Alliance leaders were shaken. For forty-eight long hours following the assault, the Lucian Alliance Fleet had found itself incapacitated. Finally, mysteriously, function had returned to the Fleet. Kefflin, enraged, issued rapid fire orders. Some of these orders went directly to Delmak, while others to the Fleet itself.

Following the issue of these orders,_ Al'kesh_, loaded with replacement sets of all control crystals for the entire Lucian Alliance Fleet departed at speed. Suspecting Tau'ri introduction of tainted control crystals, Kefflin insisted on the total replacement of all crystals throughout the Fleet. He believed that this replacement would prevent the Fleet from being rendered inert again.

The Fleet itself, following the orders of Kefflin, made its way to Possara. Until all control crystals were replaced, undoing Tau'ri sabotage, Possara would be the only world guarded. This would also allow for losses to be calculated in person, and for Alliance leadership to come together. Kefflin, passing word to these leaders, assured them this meeting was vital.

Once the Fleet arrived in total, the process of accounting for missing personnel and vessels began. The results of this accounting did little to please Alliance leadership. These career criminals viewed the Tau'ri actions as theft. While it was fine for the Alliance to steal from others, theft from the Alliance was frowned upon. Irony was not the Alliance's strong suit.

Kefflin, and the Lucian Alliance Second's gathered in a room meant for the purpose. Arriving before Kefflin, the mood among the Second's was somber. Several feared repercussions for failing Kefflin, and his temper was legendary.

"From the look on your faces, I can see that some of you believe I will doll out retribution for your failures. That is not the purpose of this meeting." Kefflin began.

Hearing these words, the attitude of several in the room relaxed. While they relaxed somewhat, those who relaxed realized that retribution could still be forthcoming. That knowledge kept these men on their toes.

"For too long, I have kept you in the dark on our plan moving forward. That changes now. Those of you who suspected a plan did not exist will be left disappointed." Kefflin continued.

"Will we finally take the war to the Tau'ri?" Bulak questioned.

"Their actions deserve a response, and one that will leave their world burning!" Vosh added.

"To achieve our aims, we do not need to fight the Tau'ri directly. As we all know, that is a war we could not win." Kefflin explained.

"The Fleet is upgraded, and far more powerful than in the past. We outnumber their ship numbers." Bulak argued.

"Look at what the Tau'ri accomplished when visiting our worlds. No, a direct fleet battle is one we cannot hope to win. My predecessor thought that possible, and you all remember how that ended. To achieve our goals, we need not fight the Tau'ri directly. All that is needed is distraction. If we distract them long enough, we will have achieved our aims, and the Tau'ri will be forced to accept the new balance of power." Kefflin lectured.

"How do you propose we do that?" Carlyle asked.

"Having studied the Tau'ri closely, I long ago learned of their weaknesses. All one needs to do is create confusion elsewhere. Their military wages not just war, but what they refer to as humanitarian operations. All we need to do is create a humanitarian crisis, and their military will be too involved to stop us. Tie down your enemy, and he cannot hit you." Kefflin continued.

"How do we accomplish that?" Cordry wondered aloud.

"That portion of events to come is already in the works. My orders have already been transmitted. The neutering of Tau'ri military power that can stand in our way is underway!" Kefflin promised.

"The question of how that is done remains." Carlyle pointed out.

"That will be made clear in coming days. That is all I will say for now. Now, the Tau'ri have another source of military power that they can use against us. That source of strength is the world of Alba Longa. We must remove them as a fighting force also. Tau'ri conquest of Ilempir limits the size of our ground forces. We can turn the removal of Alba Longa from the equation into an advantage for our aims. Burn that world and leave its inhabitants in ruin. Later, we can turn Alba Longa into a new recruiting ground for our forces. Bulak, you will take one-third of our fleet, and destroy everything that stands on that world. Leave no structure untouched." Kefflin ordered.

"It will be done." Bulak swore.

"Another one-third of the Fleet, and our ground forces, will depart today for Hebridan. First, we will destroy their fleet. Then, we will invade. After we capture Hebridan, we will be an industrial and economic power that easily rivals Earth. Soon, they will trip over themselves to do business with us." Kefflin stated.

"What of the other one-third of the fleet?" Vosh asked.

"That will remain in reserve, should either group require assistance. Now, return to your vessels and prepare your men. Our rise begins!" Kefflin promised.

The Seconds, following Kefflin's instructions, quickly departed. All but Carlyle. Kefflin, seeing his trusted underling, motioned him closer.

"You have doubts?" Kefflin asked honestly.

"Not on our ability to conquer Hebridan, or destroy Alba Longa. My doubts are focused on tying down the Tau'ri and their surely swift response." Carlyle explained.

"For this, I want you aboard my flagship. I want you at my side for the victory to come. How will they respond while they watch their possessions burn and their economy crumble?" Kefflin asked.

Taking his leave, Carlyle quickly made his way to the ships under his command. Ordering the crew to depart the ship, Carlyle quickly gathered his belongings. From there, he made his way to the data core aboard the vessel. He suspected some type of computer virus had infected the vessels of the Lucian Alliance Fleet. If that virus monitored data being input, it might be his one way of warning Earth. Looking at the data screen, Carlyle began to type.

"If you are present, I am from Earth and need your help." Carlyle typed.

For a moment, nothing happened. Then, suddenly, a reply appeared.

"I know of your mission." The entity replied through text.

"If you can, you must warn Earth. The Lucian Alliance will attack Earth or Earth holdings, Alba Longa, and Hebridan." Carlyle typed in reply.

"Your warning will depart with me. We can no longer remain within the systems of these vessels." The entity typed in reply.

The entity, with warning in hand, sent a low power transmission to all other entities remaining within the Lucian Alliance Fleet. Acting in concert, each vessel transmitted a single subspace transmission. The entities, and Major Carlyle's warning, would soon return to the entity core, on the Replicator home world. Would that warning arrive in time? That question would burn in Carlyle's mind.

**Please leave a review. It only takes a moment, and is greatly appreciated. Your vote in the poll mentioned will also play a role in events to come.**


	41. Chapter 41

This chapter was harder to write than I thought it would be. I've learned that tearing apart worlds you put incredible effort into creating is far from a simple task. That being the case, I apologize beforehand if this chapter lacks my normal flair. Fair warning; this chapter is not for the squeamish. If the thought of death and destruction unsettles you, stop reading now. Some readers may read this chapter, and then argue that such events are impossible due to the technology at Earth's disposal. You should remember that the technology available is aimed outside, and not within. Privacy laws play a factor. The results of the poll are in, and Earth will establish a single government. This will take a bit of time, but I do have a plan. A second poll has been created, and I ask that you cast your vote. This new poll will dictate how Earth responds to the events seen in this chapter. Make your voice heard, and I will listen. Have a great weekend everyone, and if you need to vent about this chapter, shoot me a PM.

_"In life, unlike chess, the game continues after checkmate."_

_ Isaac Asimov_

**Alba Longa**

**Alba Longan Solar System**

**Milky Way Galaxy**

On the world of Alba Longa, life was good. A dream, so long harbored by the inhabitants of this world, had defied the odds and become reality. That dream, a simple dream, was to be reunited with Earth, and to finally find Rome. In the days, weeks, and months since this dream became the new reality, a new feeling of what the future could hold quickly spread.

While the distances and methods available to the people of this world limited their access to Earth, the planet of their ancestors birth was quickly becoming well known. Economically, Alba Longa and Earth were now intertwined. Free trade agreements, signed in the same stroke of the pen as the official military alliance, brought a near constant stream of cargo vessels. These vessels carried with them all matter of products, which the Alba Longan public happily purchased in great quantity.

The sun, having risen four hours earlier, shone down upon the picturesque landscape of Alba Longa. In the modern cityscape, sunlight gleamed from tall glass clad towers. In the more ancient portions of the inner city, sunlight illuminated the purple veined marble of edifice built long ago. Going about their day, as they had done for two millennia, the Alba Longan public had little reason to believe that this day was one of reckoning.

In orbit, the vessels _Corfinium_, _Arsinoe_, and _Tarquinii_ stood guard. Further out, and well away from Alba Longa, the three vessels _Aquila_, _Ravenna_, and _Ostia_ similarly stood guard, while conducting exercises. The remaining two vessels of the Alba Longan fleet were elsewhere, having been deployed to the allied world of Tollana. Sensors aboard the six vessels present within the solar system, in unison, detected nearly one hundred hyperspace window's opening between the two groups.

From this writhing mass of now open hyperspace windows, a fearsome collection of warships emerged. _Ha'tak's_, one hundred and twenty-five in number, now sat within the home space of Alba Longa. Frantically, each Alba Longan battle cruiser reported this development directly to Fleet Command. Arrogantly dismissive of the diminutive Alba Longan fleet present, the Lucian Alliance attack fleet paid little heed to the defenders standing between them and their target.

On the surface of Alba Longa, within the boundaries of the old city, Consul Fulvious Flavius was seated in his office. Having returned to his office after the day's session of the Senate, the Consul attended to all manner of paperwork. Lost in thought, the Consul weighed the pros and cons of a new construction program put forth by the Senate. So filled was his mind by the matter, that he failed to take notice of Primus Imperator Appius Mucius Plautus as the Senior Legion commander burst through the door.

"Consul, gather your things quickly. You must be evacuated to below ground." The Primus Imperator began urgently.

"What is the meaning of this?" Fulvious Flavius demanded.

"A Lucian Alliance fleet has arrived in our solar system. Hannibal is now at the gates." Appius Mucius explained.

"What of our fleet?" The Consul asked naively.

"Greatly outnumbered. Those boys will purchase the time our people need with their lives." Appius Mucius said with a hint of sorrow.

"Initiate Elysium. We must get our people underground. We must also send word to Earth. They must know what is transpiring." The Consul instructed.

"I gave that order before coming for you. Now, we must hurry!" The Primus Imperator instructed.

As the two men raced towards stairs that would carry them far beneath the Curia, sounds from temples built long ago rang throughout the Alba Longan countryside. Contained within these temples were large bells, cast long ago. Never before had the inhabitants of Alba Longa heard this bells sound. Deep gonging rang out. Simultaneously, public alert systems sounded within the more modern cityscape. All on Alba Longa knew what these warnings meant. War had arrived at the heart of modern Roman society.

Within office buildings, schools, and apartment buildings, inhabitants dropped whatever they were doing. For generations, Alba Longa had trained for this very moment. Moving with order and speed, Alba Longan's descended staircases that traveled through bedrock. Far underground sat Elysium. Named for the mythical afterlife of Roman lore, Elysium was the large series of subterranean shelters built to safeguard all Alba Longans. Abutting many of the Elysium shelters were similar structures meant for Legion use.

While the Alba Longan public descended into their subterranean areas of salvation, events were quickly unfolding elsewhere. At the base of several mountains ringing the capital, large armored doors slowly opened. Contained within this caverns were the hundreds of fighters stationed on alert. These two man craft, based on the Goa'uld death glider, were dark in color. Like locusts, these leather small craft rose into the air, and raced into the upper reaches of the planet's atmosphere. In other bunkers, highly trained units of the Alba Longan Legion stood ready to repel any ground force that might dare to step foot on this world.

Were one to look down on the settlements and cities of this planet, they would quickly take note of an abundance of large open squares. These forums, modeled on those of Rome, were home to markets, gatherings, and public activities. Standing proudly at the center of each forum was a tall stone needle, known as an obelisk. Hundreds of these obelisks could be seen. Unknown to the Lucian Alliance Fleet approaching, these obelisks were not simply decorative.

Power conduits, running to each, supplied the energy needed for these. This power, coming directly from a large and untapped vein of naquadah far below, would aid in the defense of this world. Each of these one hundred foot tall obelisks began to vibrate, as their platforms began to rise. As they slowly rose, each obelisk split, opening like the petals of a flower. In the center remained a powerful energy cannon. Power began to arc between the four petals of this lethal power, energizing the center mounted cannon. By the time the fighters reached orbit, the energy weapon defensive grid was powered and ready. In the background of this surreal setting, the ancient bells of war continued to fill the air with their ominous message of warning.

Moving slowly, certain of their advantage in this battle, the Lucian Alliance inched closer to Alba Longa. Onboard the bevy of _Ha'tak's_, weapons were brought online. In fifteen minutes, this attack force would reach their firing position, and begin their orbital bombardment. To the front and rear of this attacking force, the two Alba Longan groups of BC-303's formed into chevron formation. As they repositioned, these six vessels powered shields and readied weapons systems.

During their construction, these vessels were overseen and modified to great extent by engineers from both Alba Longa, and Tollana. On the four sides of each 303's fuselage, a single large energy weapon rose from its cradle into firing position. These weapons, originally conceived by Tollan engineers, and later refined further, were the latest examples of the Tollan ion canon. Power from primary and secondary systems flowed into these weapons, as the two formations accelerated towards the invaders.

Gliders, now in orbit, broke into two long streams. Breaking left and right, the two long streams of small craft aimed themselves at the peripheries of the approaching fleet. One of these streams fell in behind the 303 chevron accelerating away from the planet. The other would join up with its chevron, after the outermost collection of 303's overtook the Lucian Alliance group, and made its initial attack run.

For reasons the 303 commanders could not fathom to guess, the Lucian Alliance attack fleet refused to focus their attention on them. This development ran counter to everything the Alba Longan commanders had been trained to expect. Still, it worked in their favor. Every moment the 303's lived meant another moment that Alba Longa was protected. Running at full sub-light speed, the two chevrons of defenders closed on opposite extremes of the Lucian Alliance battle line.

Charging towards the Lucian Alliance fleet, the individual chevrons of 303's opted for maximum firepower. While the Tollan ion cannons could be independently targets, each 303 instead opted to fire their four individual cannons on a single target apiece. On the right flank of the Lucian Alliance fleet, three _Ha'tak's _violently exploded, with the same outcome seen on the left flank. Driving as fast as their sub-light engines could propel them, the two groups of small vessels tore their way into the invaders fleet. Much like the battle of David and Goliath, the Alba Longan fleet engaged in a near suicidal contest to defend their world.

As the wreckage from the six destroyed scattered, the Lucian Alliance fleet opened fire with every weapons in their possession. Each of these incredibly powerful weapons of terror had but one target; Alba Longa. Screaming down from orbit, hundreds of destructive orange pockets of energy slammed into cities on the planet's surface. Buildings crumbled, as fires took hold. The work of countless generations was soon consumed in a conflagration of fire and death. Weapons fire continued to rain down on the cities both old and new, as individual fires combined into a hellish firestorm unlike any before seen on this planet. Each structure that fell represented the Roman soul of this world being torn asunder. Were it not for their engineering prowess, foresight, and labor of generations to construct Elysium, all below would have already perished.

As the cities burned, the network of defensive cannons in the open forums opened fire. Matching the move of the attackers, Alba Longa unleashed hundreds of highly destructive orbs of energy, much like the _Ha'tak's_ weapons fire, at the enemy. While the Fleet and small craft were focused on the Lucian Alliance flanks, this torrent of ground to space weapons fire focused on the center body of the attacking fleet. Individual hits did nothing to harm an attacking craft, but when multiple hits were received, _Ha'tak's _began to erupt in vicious explosions.

Following the 303's leading the charge, Alba Longan Glider's fired indiscriminately. Lacking the firepower of the larger vessels, these small Glider's focused on harassing the attackers, and pouncing on any attacking vessel's with their shields offline. Lucian Alliance ship commanders, refusing to allow further attacks, shifted their weapons fire to the three 303's tearing through the right flank. Making their turn, to tear through the Lucian Alliance bodily once more, _Corfinium, Arsinoe, _and _Tarquinii _reoriented themselves.

Looping around, the three vessels charged forward. In concert, the three vessels opened fire on individual targets. Two of the targeted _Ha'tak's_ vanished in pillars of flame, while the third saw its shields falter and fail. As those shields fell, _Tarquinii _was pummeled by crippling volumes of weapons fire in return. First, her shields fell, followed by weapons fire tearing through her hull. _Tarquinii _was breathing her last gasp, and was all too aware. Breaking away from her two sisters, _Tarquinii's _crew aimed themselves at the defenseless _Ha'tak_. Colliding at incredible speed, both the _Tarquinii _and _Ha'tak_ exited life together.

On the left flank, things were far worse. Of the trio of _Aquila_, _Ravenna_, and _Ostia_, only _Aquila_ remained operational. _Ravenna_ and _Ostia_, crippled by _Ha'tak_ weapons fire, now drifted without power. Atmosphere leaked from the many hull breaches present on both vessels. Their crew, refusing to let their fight end there, did the unexpected. Instead of focusing on restoring their vessels ability to fight on, the crews of _Ravenna_ and _Ostia_ armed themselves, and took to the transport rings. These rings, designed to carry their user to the nearest set of receiving transport rings, took these enraged Alba Longan's to the enemies doorsteps. In minutes, these boarding parties were entrenched in a vicious running gun battle aboard several _Ha'tak's. _

Obelisk weapons fire from the ground below continued to pummel the main body of the Lucian Alliance Fleet. Numbers of operational obelisk weapons batteries dwindled by the minute. Slowly, the tide of this battle was turning forever in favor of the Lucian Alliance. A miracle was needed, but no miracle was to be found. Legion ground commanders, waiting for the order to engage invading ground forces, knew that order could come at any moment.

Realizing that their sole hope was strength in numbers, _Aquila, Corfinium, _and _Arsinoe _joined together at the rear of the Lucian Alliance attack force. Fighting with renewed vigor, the three vessel chevron formation savaged their way through the attackers flanks. In the process, each of these three vessels came under intense weapons fire. One by one, their shields fell. Further weapons fire crippled each of the three, but did not deliver a final death blow. The overall Lucian Alliance commander, watching how this race fought, felt a sense of respect for the display of martial ability put forth. These three crews would make fine additions to the Lucian Alliance Fleet in time, and for that reason, they would be allowed to live. Watching as the three crippled 303's moved to stand between the Lucian Alliance Fleet and Alba Longa, the fleet commander opened a communications channel.

"Your vessels are crippled, and your world is ablaze. Why do you continue to fight?" Vosh asked honestly.

Caius Livius Megellus, commanding officer of _Aquila_, decided he would speak for what remained of the Alba Longan Fleet. Straightening his uniform, while wiping blood from his temple, the senior ship commander opened a communications channel of his own to reply.

"You can burn our cities and fields. We will rebuild. The idea that is Rome will never be conquered by the likes of you. If we fall today, Earth will avenge their brothers and sisters. All you have done is seal your fate." Caius Livius Megellus warned.

"Is that so? How will Earth avenge you while their planet also burns?" Vosh asked maliciously.

Watching the image of the Vosh closely, Caius Livius Megellus took notice of first a surprised expression, which quickly turned to a look of horror. Vosh, slowly backing away, looked ashen. As this transpired, detection of a dozen hyperspace windows opening above Alba Longa's northern pole were reported. Through the view ports on the bridge, a vessel dwarfing _Aquila_ passed above the stricken vessel. That vessel was _USS Prometheus. _

Flanking _Prometheus _were eight _Athena Class_ heavy cruisers, to either side of the super carrier. Power surged through the outer hull plating of _Prometheus_, in incredible rippling waves. Opening fire with weapons of their own, ten _Athena's_ blasted their way into the flanks of the Lucian Alliance fleet. Their mission was not one of domination, but of rescue. Locking on to locator beacons of all Alba Longan military personnel in orbit, the _Athena's_ whisked the assorted ships crews, boarding parties, and pilots to safety. Engaging their sub-light drives to maximum, the _Athena's _latched on to the crippled and adrift 303's remaining.

On the bridge of _Prometheus_, the crew was fast at work for the evolution to come. Watching them silently Captain Samson Fisk silently gave each of the bridge crew praise. In another part of his mind, he chastised himself, aware that he was using a carrier in a manner entirely counter to doctrine.

"Sir, the main weapon is powered and ready." The weapons officer called out quickly.

"We've never tested this thing in combat. Let's hope the Furling weapon works as advertised. Target center body of the enemy fleet and open fire!" Fisk ordered cooly.

Pulsating waves of power, rippling across the hull of _USS Prometheus_, intensified. As power levels climbed even further, a low wailing sound took hold within the carrier. This wail quickly grew in intensity to a scream. As the screaming sound reached a crescendo, the Furling weapon discharged. For this weapon, the entire hull of _Prometheus _ was its barrel. From the nose of the mighty ship, a great cone of purple and blue energy erupted. Expanding as it traveled, this cone passed through and enveloped the center body of the Lucian Alliance formation.

In each vessel trapped within the energetic field, a simultaneous series of events transpired. Incredible oscillations, at the molecular level, reached specific resonant frequencies, unlocking stored potential energy, and kinetic energy. Dynamic oscillation took hold a microsecond later. Each individual molecule contained within the vessels targeted fell under assault. These molecules simultaneously superheated to temperatures nearing that of the surface of a sun, while cooling to near absolute zero. As these individual molecules expanded and contracted, each was torn apart.

The vessels targeted did not explode, so much as they were reduced to small and unrecognizable particle debris. In seconds, the heart of the Lucian Alliance attack fleet was no more.

Seeing this, those surviving Lucian Alliance vessels remaining, opted to run while they could. One hundred and twenty-five _Ha'tak's _had arrived, but only forty would escape. Ready to deliver a second strike if needed, _Prometheus_ stood ready. Beneath her, underneath smoke blackened skies, seventy percent of all structures on the planet's surface burned. Alba Longa had been dealt a severe blow, but her people still stood. In time, these children of Rome would rebuild. Before that time came, all Alba Longa would rally around the cry for war.

**Earth**

**Sol Solar System**

**Milky Way Galaxy**

For over a decade, the Lucian Alliance operatives secreted to Earth had waited. Many times during this long period of waiting, these operatives thought the day of their activation might never come. Despite this thought, each of these operatives continued to plan, recruit, research, and rehearse. As they aged, each of these operatives continued to work their way deeper into life on this world, and into positions of importance for the overall plan. That plan, which had changed many times, would finally be used.

When they had arrived, these agents arrived not penniless. Aware of the commercial nature of Earth, a number of larges crates were also secreted to Earth. In these crates was several hundred pounds of gold. This gold, scavenged from the ornate hallways of _Ha'tak's_ inherited from the Goa'uld, was put to good use. Over time, this gold was sold to several dozen gold brokers. Wisely invested, these starter funds soon grew into much larger sums of cash. It was this war chest of funds that made the coming events, and manpower recruited, possible. As Earth's economy grew, so did the funds available to those that sought to harm Earth.

Upon receipt of the signal from Kefflin, all subspace communications gear was destroyed, as it would no longer be needed. The activation signal soon found its way to each operative, and action cell. Using a popular fan fiction website, the prearranged signal was passed. Receiving an email alert, each operative learned to initiate operations in thirty-six hours, by way of a story being added from an author added as a favorite. Each quickly sprang into action, and moved to their jumping off points, which were many. These alerted operatives further passed signals to those recruited to play a role in the overall plan.

Earth, as each agent had learned, is a planet of differences. In some instances, these differences can define an individual. In others, these differences provided the siren song of a call to action. It was these many and varied differences that the Lucian Alliance exploited. In some cases, the differences exploited were political and financial. In other cases, the differences exploited were religious. The politics and beliefs of those recruited mattered little to the recruiting agents, so long as these recruits helped bring Earth to its knees. Using the Tau'ri as a weapon meant to bring about the downfall of the Tau'ri was amusingly ironic to each operative.

The coming attack, while being waged in locations scattered across Earth, hinged on timing. In human history, warfare has always been an art entirely dependent on timing. When timing is synchronized, the enemy can be easily overwhelmed. When timing is less than well meshed, entire wars can be lost due to a single battlefield failure. Having studied the history of warfare on Earth closely, the matter of timing was one the Lucian Alliance operatives took seriously.

It all began in Asia. At three in the afternoon, within the Korea Stock Exchange, another day of furious trading was nearing an end. Ranked number fourteen in the top twenty stock exchanges globally, the Korea Exchange was a cornerstone the world economy. Within these hallways, nearly two and a half trillion dollars of wealth passed in and out. Since reunification, the economy of Unified Korea had grown by leaps and bounds. Reunification brought with it the bull market of many investors dreams.

Twenty-four hours earlier, a six man team of Korean's arrived in Seoul. Having the proper documentation, these six men passed through customs with little fanfare. Had customs realized that the passports these men were using were extremely high quality forgeries, the greeting might have been far different. The only thing worthy of note about these six Korean men was their extreme level of physical fitness.

That extreme level of physical fitness was a byproduct of a lifetime of training. Each of these men were finished examples of the former North Korean Special Forces program. Orphans all, these men were raised by the state, for use by the state, and sworn to defend the State. When Kim Jong Un assumed power, select direct action units of the Korean People's Army saw the writing on the wall. Instead of remaining true to the Juche ideals fostered by the Great Leader and Dear Leader, Kim Jong Un sought appeasement and surrender to the capitalist West.

Aware of their unique skill set, these direct action units fled North Korea before reunification began. Their mission was to fight on, and punish the West for bringing down the glorious kingdom the Democratic People's Republic of Korea. With them, they took certain assets of great value, and the knowledge of prepositioned stockpiles in several countries. It was shortly after their departure that a Lucian Alliance operative crossed their path. In this operative, whom they believed to be South African, they saw a kindred spirit, dedicated to Juche ideals and the punishment of the West. When the operative outlined his needs for a devastating strike, the North Korean commandos were happy to inform him of what they could do to make his dream a reality. In return, their South African benefactor provided funding.

In the decades following the Korean War, North Korea studiously prepared for a second round that never came. Some of these preparations were massive, in the form of large tunnels running beneath the demilitarized zone, which were later discovered by South Korean forces. What was not located were the numerous storehouses filled with munitions, for use by North Korean Special Forces within South Korean borders. It was to one of these storehouses that the six men made their way to.

Upon their arrival at the storehouse in an industrial area outside of Seoul, in a warehouse belonging to a nameless offshore corporation, two of the men busied themselves preparing their cargo. The remaining four men went about procuring the two vehicles required for the mission they had trained for all their lives. Fiercely loyal, these six men had no qualms with the fact that this mission would cost them their lives. Their lives in exchange for dealing a debilitating blow to the West was a fair trade in the eyes of these men.

Returning with two large panel vans, the four men took on the next and most important task. Over a series of hours, the four men filled their panel vans with hundreds of individual blocks of PETN high explosive, for a total of seven thousand pounds per vehicle. PETN had been selected as the explosive of choice for pre-positioning by the Korean People's Army due to its stability, long shelf life, and difficulty in detection by chemical sniffers. While rigging a trigger in the cab of each vehicle, the men wondered if their comrades in Tokyo were now going through the same steps. Once their task was completed, all six men settled in for a final meal, and openly pondered the damage they would do to those who had brought an end to their nation, and way of life.

In the late afternoon, all six men boarded their vehicles. Locking down the storehouse, the men in both vehicles through themselves headlong into the fray of Seoul afternoon traffic. Weaving in and out of traffic buzzing through the Seoul metroplex, the men paid close attention to their watches. Their strike needed to take place near the end of the trading day, to ensure maximum impact on world markets.

Six blocks from the Korean exchange, both vehicles pulled off the road. In the rear of both panel vans, the men checked and rechecked their wiring setup. During this time, the detonators in the cab were primed, and made ready. Checking their watches once more, all six men realized the time to go was now.

Starting their vehicles and putting them in gear, the men maneuvered their vehicles back onto the roadway. Driving passively for five blocks, the men steeled themselves for the end. They did this for a nation that no longer existed; they did this for the memory of the Great Leader; they did this in thanks for an upbringing filled with the truth that was Juche. Their target, the Korean Exchange, coming into view, both vans turned in different directions.

From the east came one van, while the other came from the west. Accelerating rapidly, both vans tore through traffic towards the Korean Exchange. Instead of turning with the flow of traffic, both vans bounced over small curbs, over sidewalks and shrubbery. Much of Seoul had already been rebuilt in the form of cities all over the world, but not the Korean Exchange. Its reconstruction was scheduled for next month. Crashing through the glass porticos on either end of the large building, both vans tore into the inner sanctum of the Korean stock market. A second later, amid victorious cries, the men within these wagons of death depressed their detonators.

Detonating within half a second of each other, a total of fourteen thousand pounds of PETN exploded. A wave of fire swept through the exchange, incinerating those closing their day's trading. For eight blocks in all directions windows shattered, filling the streets with debris. Adding to the hellish seen, as smoke and fire filled the air, the Korean Exchange collapsed. Alongside the Exchange's collapse, buildings standing beside it also collapsed to varying degrees. The overall scene was hellish, and a nightmare come to life.

In an age of global communications, word of this soon crisscrossed the globe. Twitter was abuzz with impromptu reports from civilians near the scene of the attack. Global markets, reacting to this, began to plummet. Minutes later, secondary reports of a similar attack in Tokyo added to the panic felt in the financial world. In response, world markets began to nosedive. Seeing this market fluctuation, high frequency trading algorithms, used by trading houses globally, joined into the sell off. Unlike a recession, these two combined events set off a financial panic across the globe. While the loss of the Korea Exchange would have resulted in a global financial downturn, the loss of the number three ranked Exchange in Tokyo risked a global financial meltdown. Each passing minute show billions of dollars invested evaporate. For the cost of twelve lives and the airfare to relocate these men to the counties containing their targets, a larger financial toll had been inflicted upon Earth than in any previous war in human history.

What few understand, is that the stock trade lives not at the mercy of quarterly earnings. Instead, the markets' success or failure hinges on psychology. The destruction of two major exchanges within minutes of each other dictated what that group psychology would be, and that was panic. Only one saving grace was present, and that was the fact that the largest exchange in New York had not yet begun its day. Still, repercussions were being felt in European exchanges.

**Elsewhere on Earth**

**Ninety Minutes Later**

During the long recruitment effort of Lucian Alliance operative on Earth, a long list of operatives was developed. While those with military training were preferred, those without could also serve a purpose. Accepting this fact, and marveling at the near limitless numbers of malcontents scattered across Earth, the Lucian Alliance operatives recruited across the spectrum.

Tailoring their approach to the philosophy of those in their recruiting sights, the Lucian Alliance operatives put on a fresh face for each approach. For those belonging to the Westboro Baptist Church, appeals were made to radical interpretations of Christianity. The Westboro Baptist Church proved a fruitful hunting ground of recruitment, due to their zeal and off kilter thinking. Any group that the Ku Klux Klan actively distances themselves from is clearly on a whole other level of fringe. To this volatile mix, elements from militia's and separatist movements were added.

As what was planned could not be construed as anything else but terrorism, the Lucian Alliance operatives next focused their efforts on recruiting those familiar with acts of terror. Working their way through environmental groups, recruiting operatives soon established contact with elements of the Earth Liberation Front. Then, other listed terrorist organizations found in publicly available documents from the US Department of Justice were tracked down, and recruited as well. This recruitment was not wholesale, but simply a core group of ultra radical true believers. In under three years, the Lucian Alliance had at their disposal several thousand fighters scattered across each continent. In nations where numbers were low, criminal elements were recruited for service at a time and place of the Lucian Alliance's choosing.

In the history of humankind on Earth, a number of inventions and innovations ranked as true game changing developments. During the twentieth century, many believed that nuclear weapons and nuclear power were the single most significant innovation found in that one hundred year period. While game changing, the advent of nuclear weapons and nuclear power paled in comparison to the changes brought about by another development; the internet.

That development stood as the single largest development in the history of man on Earth. Bringing the world together, all Earth was interlinked together. At the touch of a button, medical records, financial transactions, or GIF's of kittens could be shared between differing corners of the globe. Spanning the world, the internet was not a single network, but instead a network of networks. Many considered the internet unbreakable, but they were wrong.

Using the tool they sought to destroy, to find the information needed to destroy it, the Lucian Alliance operatives once again turned to public records. Amazed that this information was open to the public, these operatives ascertained the locations of the hardware that is the backbone of the net.

Relying on subsurface ocean crossing cables to interconnect national networks into a global web, the connective tissue of the internet could be found at one hundred and fifty one separate sites on six continents. These subsurface cables were not guarded, or even camouflaged. In most locations, these cables rose from sea's and oceans on popular beaches, escaping the notice of tourists, surfers, and other beach goers.

Across North America, South America, Europe, Asia, and Australia, several hundred of those recruited by the Lucian Alliance were in place. Divided into two individuals per target, these insurgents were not armed in the way one might expect. Casting aside explosives and firearms, the traditional tools of an insurgent, these two person groups carried only axes and collapsible shovels, concealed in duffle bags. These tools, purchased for the task, were all these groups would need to accomplish their mission.

The team assigned the task of severing the transatlantic cable coming aground on Mastic Beach in Long Island, New York, was in high spirits. Having enjoyed a fantastic dinner in New York before making their way to Long Island, the two maladjusted men were overjoyed to finally do their part to bring about an end to Satan's tool of the internet. Consulting a handheld global positioning system receiver, the two quickly crossed the empty beach, and reached the exposed cable. Abnormal tides had left the thick cable exposed for all the world to see.

Donning insulated gloves, one of the two men removed the necessary from the teams duffle bag. Once the axe was free from the duffle bag, the man went a step further and removed the sheath covering the axe's blade. A cool ocean breeze, accented by sharp salt air, washed over Mastic Beach. In the eyes of the two men, both lifelong members of Westboro Baptist Church, this was a sign from God. Yes, the Lord wished for his agents to lash out at the tools of Satan.

Drawing back, the man wielding the axe took the first blow. Coming down hard on the slick polycarbonate outer sleeve, the axe blade pierced, but did not cleave through the protective shell. In total, six more swings of the axe were needed to pierce the cables protective covering. Once through, a torso thick bundle of fiberoptic cables was exposed for both men to see. His vigor renewed, the man with the axe continued to swing away. Unknown to this man, the severing of this cable, which linked financial markets in New York with those in Europe, he had just dealt the third blow to word financial markets.

Across the globe, as these two man teams completed their task, man's largest machine ground to a halt. Emails destined for recipients in other nations were rendered undeliverable. Cross continent electronic commerce ceased. While the internet still existed, it was no longer global. Now, it was relegated to a series of digital islands, cut off from other digital islands that had once formed together into the net Earth took for granted.

Had more manpower been available to the Lucian Alliance, their next target would have been root servers. If the root servers had been targeted, the system used to translate domain names into numerical IP addresses, would have been destroyed. While disappointing, it was simply not realistic to overextend themselves to even make the attempt. Instead, the focused on the last remaining piece of the internet that many took for granted.

The Lucian Alliance war on the internet was not over. One last step remained, and this step, once taken, would cause more harm than even the severing of ocean crossing cables. At two targets in New York City, one in Los Angeles, two in London, two in Paris, and one each in Miami and Palo Alto, the bulk of recruited agents were working towards achieving their own goals. Each of these nine targets were nondescript buildings. Contained within these buildings were the worlds largest data centers. These sites also served as public internet exchanges, were internet service providers met in a hub.

Inside these buildings, lights were seldom on. Kept cold, as computer hardware operates far better at lower temperatures, these buildings were also sparsely manned. Filling the spaces of these buildings was an army of servers. These servers hosted many of the websites people browsed daily, their email, and often photographs stored online. Take these servers out, and you remove a large portion of the content filling the digital domain.

During the course of the attacks on these facilities, seven fell. In those that fell, servers were destroyed wholesale, taking with them all that they held. Backups existed, but would do little good until the internet as a whole could be made whole once again. The two facilities that survived were the two located in London. British gun laws were the preventive measure that was most effect. Still, two of nine facilities surviving was a hollow victory by any measure.

Using a widely dispersed gang of individuals, many ill suited to the task, the Lucian Alliance had accomplished what many believed impossible. The internet linking continents, wounded on many levels, was silent for the first time since its inception.

**Blue Grass Army Depot**

**Kentucky**

**Earth**

Roughly fifty miles southeast of Lexington, Blue Grass Army Depot was a unique military installation. Instead of training and housing combat and combat support personnel, Blue Stone Army Depot filled other roles. After numerous rounds of base realignment and closure, functions from other installations were brought to Blue Grass. Primarily, this installation served as an armament storage facility. After new functions were relocated here, Major systems repair and depot level maintenance of ground and aviation assets was now conducted here. While these tasks were important, they were far from the most critical task conducted at Blue Grass. On the far corner of the facility, tucked away amid light tree cover, sat the Blue Grass Chemical Agent Destruction Plant. Though the United States chemical arsenal had been fully destroyed several years earlier, this Plant still fulfilled its designed function.

Following the global initiative to forever eliminate the stockpiles of chemical weapons held by all nations, Blue Grass began to accept the first shipments from across the globe. Using an innovative system far different from traditional, and some would argue dangerous incineration, an average of five tons of chemical agent was destroyed per week. At that rate, the remainder of world stockpiles would be eliminated within five years.

Troy Phillips, the facilities operations manager, sat in his office. Frankly, Troy was a man who loved his job. He loved it not only for the sense of accomplishment it gave him, but for the access it provided him. Troy's coworkers knew him as an effective manager, and as someone who proudly proclaimed themselves Kentucky born and bred. What none knew, was that Troy Phillips was a sleeper agent of the Lucian Alliance.

Troy's level of access to major systems and munitions within the boundaries of Blue Grass Army Depot gave him considerable leeway in how he would lash out at Earth. Originally, Troy had planned to make use of the large stockpiles of munitions stored here. Then, fate smiled on Troy. Large scale relocation of chemical weapons stockpiles opened up an entire new world of options. His task was to ensure maximum damage to Earth and her people, and this new option greatly enhanced Troy's ability to meet those goals.

When the orders to launch the attack on Earth came, Troy stood ready. Months before, he had studiously laid the groundwork that would now come into play. Known as a hands on manager, during his months of preparation, none thought it odd as Troy visited workshops all over the installation. As a man who often worked long into the night, none gave a second thought of him laboring away at tasks they knew nothing about.

Late in the day, the day before, Troy took the final administrative step necessary for his plan to succeed. Alerting Pine Bluff Arsenal in Arkansas to a temporary slowdown in chemical weapons destruction, his request to transfer two five hundred gallons of unitary VX agent was approved. Due to the volatility of the materials being moved, the operations manager was required to directly oversee loading and departure of the material. It helped greatly that Troy was the individual that wrote that specific policy.

Rising from his desk, and venturing out into the crisp pre-sunrise air, Troy quickly made his way across the open tarmac of the small airfield on Blue Grass. Looking around, seeing the early morning shift pouring in, he smiled internally, knowing that none here would ever suspect what he had in mind. Approaching a secure hanger, Troy took note of the increased security surrounding it. That was common, and not at all out of the norm.

Giving his approval to begin loading of the cargo aboard a shuttle identical to those carried aboard _Destiny, _Troy watched as two coffin shaped chemical containers were moved into the shuttle's cargo area. Technicians quickly secured these to the shuttles deck, to ensure the cargo did not shift in flight. Motioning these technicians away, Troy then checked the cargo as well. Removing paperwork from a portfolio in his hand, he signed the manifest turning over responsibility for the cargo to the flight crew of the shuttle. Known for his dexterity with playing cards, none noticed as Troy planted four half pound plastic explosive charges per container. These charges, nestled underneath the elevated containers, were out of sight by all.

His mission nearly complete, Troy knew he needed to stale for time. Detonators attached to each explosive device had more time than needed, so stalling was the only solution as recalibrating the timers simply wouldn't be good form. The flight crew, he invited into his office for one last cup of coffee, and to have them sign a few other forms. This allowed two things. First, it bought Troy time. Second, it would increase his odds of escaping with his life.

Taking his leave, Troy quickly made his way to his SUV. Checking his watch, he knew how long he had until the event. His one regret was the lack of time to place explosive devices in many of the munitions bunkers contained within Blue Grass. Starting his vehicle and putting it in gear, Troy quickly made his way off base. Turning south, he drove as fast as was prudent. Troy's life in Kentucky was over. Making his way to Atlanta, he would dispose of his vehicle and identity documents along the way. Before he reached Atlanta, he would be a new man, and also a man hoping to make his escape from this world. While some in his position might be worried about the event to come ending their life, Troy was not. Having checked wind patterns, he was certain that fallout would be carried north.

On the tarmac, the cargo laden shuttle was in the process of slowly pulling out of the hanger. The flight crew, settling in for their hop to Pine Bluff Arsenal, were relaxed. Flights like these were always uneventful. Receiving clearance from Lexington air traffic control for departure, the pilot began to climb vertically. In no hurry, the pilot took his time climbing to their authorized altitude. This slow climb, like so many before it, was uneventful. The flight crew, oblivious about the full extent of their cargo, had no clue that this climb would never be completed.

Detonating in unison, these eight charges resulted in several things. First, both containers filled with VX agent ruptured, rendering the chemical agent aerosol. Overpressure, contained within the sealed fuselage of the shuttle, peeled apart the shuttle entirely. Mercifully, the flight crew perished before being engulfed in VX nerve agent. Aerosolized nerve agent spewed into the atmosphere as the shuttle plummeted to the ground below.

Winds, much stronger and faster at high altitude than they were at ground level, swept the toxic cloud northeast. Before the remains of the shuttle could impact the airfield of Blue Grass Army Depot, an alert went out to the Pentagon of a chemical weapons release event. Before further information could be provided, the entire Depot was covered in the oily aerosolized VX vapor.

Discovered in the early decades of the twentieth century, VX is the single most lethal chemical ever synthesized by man. A byproduct of pesticide research, VX excelled at the destruction of life. In an age of acceptance of chemical warfare, this gruesome discovery had been rapidly weaponized. These weapons, developed to fight a war that thankfully never came, were now being turned on the civilization that developed them.

Death from VX nerve agent exposure was a gruesome death. Within the first ten seconds of exposure, those exposed began to suffer extreme nose running. Waves of nausea followed. Breathing became labored, before becoming somewhat sporadic and uneven. Severe muscle twitching followed, as all exposed collapsed. Spasming uncontrollably, those exposed fell unconscious as their central nervous system began to misfire. Unconscious, none of the victims were aware of the burns and blisters forming on the areas of their body exposed. Minutes later, not a soul remained alive at Blue Gras Army Depot.

In the Pentagon, a frantic response was underway. While Earth's economy edged toward oblivion, a nightmare scenario was unfolding inside US shores. An event like this had never been envisioned, even by the most paranoid of scenario planners. The fear was of a mass casualty event. Were it not for a large portion of the Fleet, along with the entire Replicator Fleet standing guard in the solar system, no options would have been available. Frantically, units of this standing guard were directed to make best speed for Earth. Once there, they would enter the atmosphere and activate their defensive shielding above large cities in the path of VX carried by wind. Cincinnati, Louisville, Indianapolis, and St. Louis all stood in the path of fallout. Alongside these cities, many smaller towns and townships stood.

In the coming hours, when fleet units finally did arrive, they followed their orders to the letter. Hovering above their target cities, each vessel engaged their powerful shields. These shields, designed to safeguard all within them, prevented nerve agent from raining down on helpless civilians. Tragically, this salvation did not arrive in time for Lexington, Kentucky. In total, nearly two hundred thousand men, women, and children perished.

Never before had death on this scale touched the citizens of the United States. If the military was not certain of a large scale act of unconventional warfare being waged upon Earth before, they certainly were now. The war Earth was best equipped to fight, the war it wanted to fight, was not the war it faced.

**Volzhskiy**

**Russia**

**One hour after Blue Grass Attack**

Seated in the passenger seat of the large Mercedes Unimog, Alik Bogdanov was lost in thought. A graduate of the prestigious Bauman Moscow State Technical University, Bogdanov was a professional engineer on the rise. After graduation, passing up highly lucrative offers to work overseas, Bogdanov instead opted to remain in Russia. Rewarded for this sacrifice, Alik Bogdanov soon found himself the Assistant Chief Engineer of local operations for RusHydro, Russia's largest hydroelectric energy company.

Performing admirably in his duties, Bogdanov soon found himself promoted into the seat of his former supervisor. That promotion made him the youngest Chief Engineer in RusHydro history, and the youngest to ever manage the Volga Hydroelectric Station. Looking out of the window of the massive Unimog, Alik Bogdanov's eyes took in the massive structure he managed.

Built in the 1950s, the Volga Hydroelectric Station was a dam of incredible size. Commissioned by Joseph Stalin, the construction of the Volga Station, as a Soviet Hero project, involved tens of thousands of workers from across the Soviet Union. In under a decade, the seven hundred and twenty-five meter wide, and forty-four meter tall dam spanned across the Volga River. Despite its age, Volga Station remained the largest in Europe. Contained behind this massive piece of workmanship was the Volgograd Reservoir, the third largest in Russia.

Every time he laid eyes on Volga Station, Alik Bogdanov marveled. Construction on such a scale was something totally unknown to the people of Lucia, his home planet. In his heart he knew, had the Goa'uld ruled over this world instead of Lucia for thousands of years, his people could have easily matched these feats. Earth's only advantage over other human worlds was their long period of isolation. It was time that Earth learned first hand just how cruel a mistress the galaxy could be.

The Unimog slowed as it neared the chain link fence in front of the entrance to Volga Station's control house. Checking the side mirror, Alik Bogdanov looked to see that his team was behind, in a vehicle of their own. Turning his head the other direction, he glanced at the large wooden crate resting in the bed of the Unimog. This crate contained the key ingredient for Alik's recipe.

Inside the crate sat a dull metal cylinder. Markings on the outside of this crate were written in Hangul, the written language of Korea. This crate, listed as filled with a turbine components, carried a far more lethal cargo. Last in a series of evolutionary designs, this metal cylinder was in fact a nuclear weapon designed and built by the now defunct nation of North Korea. Designed for use by members of a conscript military, this weapon was simple and somewhat crude.

In the vehicle accompanying the Unimog sat six North Korean Special Forces soldiers. When they defected from their failing state, they took with them North Korea's most lethal creation to date. It was their duty to punish the West, while making use of the tools the Great Leader's government provided. That this device would be used against a former ally of North Korea mattered little. Russia, having turned its back on North Korea and the communist revolutionary ideal, deserved retribution of the highest order.

Secreting the device across the globe had been child's play. Traveling by ship, the device had been removed from North Korea. In the shipping container holding the device were several thousand pounds of kitty litter. While that might seem odd to some, it was in fact a very intelligent countermeasure. Ports around the world were equipped with radiological detectors, to prevent what was about to happen. Kitty litter, composed of clay, was known to contain trace amounts of uranium, thorium, and potassium-40. These trace amounts were known by port authorities to provide false positives to pre-disclosure radiological detectors. Opening the shipping container, when kitty litter was seen, port authority inspectors always rolled their eyes and cleared the container for further shipment.

At the gate, security examined both vehicles. Approaching the Chief Engineer, the guards inquired what was being carried by the Unimog. Further, they asked the identity and purpose of those in the trailing vehicle. Pulling paperwork from his shirt pocket, Alik Bogdanov showed the guard the manifest for equipment, and authorization for the Korean technicians who were here to assist in the install of said equipment. Thanking the Chief Engineer, the guard waved them through the opening gate.

Both vehicles quickly bypassed the control house, and made their way towards an equipment unloading area. Relishing the poetic justice, Bogdanov instructed Russian laborers to unload the crate, and place it on an electric cart. For twenty minutes, the laborers followed their instructions, unloading the crate. As a reward, or perhaps hoping not to tempt karma, Bogdanov urged the laborers to depart for the day.

Moments after the dock laborers departed, Bogdanov and his accompanying 'technicians' proceeded into the bowels of the large hydroelectric station. Traveling slowly, through dank and dimly lit concrete tunnels, the men and device moved with only the hum of their electric trolleys to mark their passage. Finally, they arrived at the power generation room. Here is where they would make their stand.

Seeing no need to remove the device from the trolley, Bogdanov ordered it left in place. Sitting near the center of the dam, Alik knew this was the area where maximum damage could be inflicted. This was also the single most likely point of failure for the dam under certain circumstances. This exploitable weakness would soon be exploited to maximum effect.

"Colonel Ji, are you prepared to do your duty for the revolution?" Bogdanov asked seriously.

"I am comrade. We will protect the divine sword from the imperialists, so that they may not prevent the Great Leader's reckoning." Colonel Ji replied vigorously.

"Your actions will soon be known by all. The proletariat, inspired by your sacrifice, will rise up and cast off the West's hegemony once and for all." Bogdanov promised.

"Take this revolution to Moscow, and never allow the glorious revolution to be compromised again." Colonel Ji hissed.

"I will comrade." Bogdanov swore.

Taking his leave, Bogdanov watched as the six North Korean Special Forces soldiers took defensive positions. Their objective was to guard the weapon, and prevent anyone from interrupting the detonation sequence. Alik knew, in this task these soldiers would not fail. Checking his watch, he confirmed how much time remained before detonation. Breaking into a jog, Alik backtracked towards the waiting Unimog.

Exiting the tunnel, it took a moment for Alik's eyes to readjust. Scanning the loading area where the vehicle was parked, he made sure no preying eyes were about to witness his escape. Hopping in the Unimog, he turned the keys left by the driver in the ignition. As he slipped the incredibly large Mercedes truck into gear, a smile took form on his face. As the Colonel had said, this was a glorious day. It wasn't everyday that the work of years finally came to fruition.

His route of escape was one planned out far ahead of time. Along the way, he would dispose of his identity documents, because Alik Bogdanov died in the disaster after all. Heading northeast, he would make his way towards Ukraine, and his escape. For the first time, Alik began to believe that this entire plan would actually be pulled off, with him living to enjoy the victory.

Unaware of what was transpiring within the dam, staff did nothing to act. For thirty tense minutes, Colonel Ji and his men stood guard over their lethal gift to Russia. Ready to repel any who might prevent this act of retribution on the ally that had abandoned North Korea, the Colonel was thankful when no such attempt came. He knew the device would detonate at any moment. Closing his eyes, he thought back to a life he loved. As his face relaxed, everything around him met its end.

By comparison to the devices of other nuclear powers, this weapon was crude. A plutonium design, this device used the barrel trigger method to achieve critical mass. In total, fourteen kilotons of destructive power was unleashed within the heart of the Volgograd Hydroelectric Station. Man, machine, and concrete were vaporized in a fraction of a second. Cleaving out a cavity within the dam's structure, the detonation sealed the dam's fate before the blast wave fractured the main body of the dam.

The fractured dam began to crumble in cascade fashion. Long contained by the dam, the waters of the Volgograd Reservoir tore down the obstruction before it. Roaring waters, intermixed with chunks of concrete large and small, exploded forth into the lower rive. Mist filled the air, as the ear-splitting roar of rushing water rang out. For ten furious seconds, outer portions of the now destroyed dam stood, before failing altogether.

Once the entire dam collapsed, the waters of the Volga Reservoir were unleashed in full. An incredible surge of water, debris, mud, and rock surged over the riverbanks downstream. Millions of gallons of water turned into billions of gallons of water filling the river. Despite this, near limitless amounts of water waited for its opportunity to no longer remain contained. In the path of this crushing onslaught lay a city with a tragic history. Had the schedule to rebuild this city in the form of others currently standing on Earth, the coming tragedy would have been averted.

Volgograd, once known as Stalingrad, was a city death had visited many times. Long ago, men of the German and Soviet Armies had fought to the death over every brick of this city. What those men failed to conquer, water would with little problem. Racing towards the city at incredible speed, the destructive body of rushing water covered the distance to Volgograd quickly.

Volgograd, and the people of Volgograd stood little chance. Inundating the city with fast moving water and mud like the great flood of biblical lore, the initial surge of floodwater swept away everything in its path. Men and women, automobiles, and small buildings washed away violently. Under the crushing pressures, buildings collapsed. Volgograd was at its end. Death and destruction would not stop there though. Laying in the path of never ending floodwaters, the towns of Svetlyy Yar, Raygorod, and Kirova would meet a similar end.

In the weeks and months to follow, bodies and debris would find its way far downstream to the Caspian Sea. A final death toll for this tragedy might never be known, but it was known that nine hundred thousand inhabitants of Volgograd were washed away. When combined with the death toll in towns and settlements further down stream, this estimated death toll would rise to over a million souls. Death was not yet done with Earth.

**Arkos Station**

**Sol Solar System**

**Milky Way Galaxy**

Activity on Arkos Station is always a round the clock thing. No matter what may be happening, or where, Arkos was always abuzz. In construction bays, all manner of vessels were in some stage nearing completion. A recent uptick in ship construction meant activity would continue. In bays from top to bottom, vessels were taking shape. At the lowest level, the newest _Prometheus Class_ carrier could be seen. On levels above, Asgard _O'Neill Class_ vessels were slowly coming together. Above these, new additions to the _Ascension Class_ were underway, having been recently ordered by several nations.

Many vessel docking points stood empty. Much of Earth's fleet was elsewhere, performing a variety of missions. These missions ranged from defense of the home solar system, to standing guard over Hebridan should the Lucian Alliance arrive on a mission of conquest. Whatever events unfolded, Arkos would remain locked in its perpetual cycle of construction, repair, and upgrade.

Assigned its own nine symbol address, the Arkos star gate activated often. Many of these activations brought with them travelers from Earth, but the recent beginning of construction for the Asgard brought travelers from a distant galaxy. Once more, the gate activated. Stepping through the stable event horizon was First Lieutenant Breanne Goodly.

Lieutenant Goodly came to Arkos, on a rare duty free day, for research purposes. When she had sought permission for this trip, she made clear her wish to examine the station to assist in her writing of a paper for the Air War College. Eager to see the finished product of Goodly's research paper, Brigadier General Samantha Carter readily agreed. The work that brought Goodly to Arkos today was a task she looked forward to, but doubted Carter would approve of at all.

"Welcome Lieutenant." The avatar of Arkos said in greeting.

"I was told you have already been informed of the purpose of my visit. Is that correct?" Goodly asked.

"General Carter made the purpose of your visit clear. I stand ready to assist you in any way needed." Arkos responded.

"Access will be needed in a number of areas. I would like to begin in the power distribution center. From there, I would like a chance to move on to your home, the AI core. Would that be agreeable?" Goodly asked pleasantly.

"My instructions are to provide you unfettered access. Do you require my assistance with your research?" Arkos questioned.

"You may not understand, but I prefer to work alone. I hope you understand." Goodly offered.

Taking her leave of the Arkos avatar, Goodly made her way across the massive station. Luckily, the constant level of activity within the station assured few took notice of her presence. This fact worked in Goodly's favor more than any other thing. Stepping out of a transporter booth near the holding bay of Puddle Jumper's ready for transfer to vessels of the fleet, Goodly felt a ball of ice in her stomach.

Entering the large Ready Jumper Bay, Goodly marveled at the sheer amount of technology at Earth's disposal. Had the Lucian Alliance a marvel like Arkos in their possession, the entirety of the Milky Way would have long ago been theirs. So much power in the palm of their hand, yet they refused to use it to its fullest. That was the story of Earth.

Making her way through row after row of stationary Puddle Jumpers, Goodly chose the one she would visit. Stepping onto its lowered rear cargo ramp, she went directly for the supplies found aboard all Jumpers. In these sealed containers mounted above the rear seating benches, were all manner of supplies that a crew might need. Removing a metallic box, Goodly opened it and began removing contents she needed to complete her mission. From this box, she took three wrapped blocks of C-4 explosive, three detonators, and a remote trigger. These she set up into individual devices, ready for use. Placing these in the leg cargo pockets of her uniform pants, she quickly exited the Jumper.

Fully aware that her window for action was fast closing due to events unfolding on Earth, Goodly moved quickly. A time for slow and methodical action this was not. Making use of the transporter booth, Goodly traveled directly to the rarely visited power distribution area. This area controlled the power distribution of not the entirety of Arkos, but of specific key systems. Identifying the two specific power conduits she sought, the young women then placed two of her three charges behind them.

Turning on her heels, she returned once again to a transporter booth nearby. Her next destination was deep within the heart of Arkos. Arguably the single most well protected area of the station, this small room was the Artificial Intelligence core. This core was the beating heart of Arkos Station. Looking around the room, an uneasy sense of uncertainty fell upon Goodly. Far from an expert on Ancient systems, Goodly found herself unsure exactly where to place the third and final explosive charge. Panic welled up within her, until she finally placed the charge in the center of the floor, certain the blast wave would destroy all within the room. That mistake would later come back to haunt her.

Returning to the transporter booth for one final time, Lieutenant Goodly felt herself covered in cold sweat. What if someone had discovered the charges? What if Arkos had monitored her, and a team was waiting in the wings to take her into custody? So many questions swam through her mind. This mental maelstrom forced Goodly to rethink her exit strategy. Originally, Goodly had planned on boarding a shuttle, blowing the charges, then making her way back to Earth. Here and now, that plan suddenly seemed fraught with peril. Knowing she was supposed to join up with her brothers and sisters on Earth, Goodly's sense of self preservation won in the end.

Acting quickly, Goodly walked as fast as she could for the Arkos gate. Disregarding all around her, the young woman input a gate address long ago memorized. Time seemed to slow as she waited for the gate to connect. When it finally did, she reached in her pocket and removed the remote trigger. Moving to within inches of the event horizon, Goodly found it impossible to turn back to look at all those that would die at her hand. Instead, she triggered each device and leapt through the gate. Lieutenant Goodly had made her escape.

Within seconds, the normally serene interior of Arkos station turned into the stuff of nightmares. Power conduits, served explosively, cut power to the large protective shield separating the interior of Arkos from lifeless space. The shield flickered twice, before ceasing operation. Exposed to the sudden vacuum of space, atmosphere contained within the stations interior vented violently into space. With it, this venting atmosphere carried three dozen shipyard advisors of both the Tau'ri and Asgard. Hurtling towards the open door to space, these bodies flew at great speed.

The avatar of Arkos, watching in horror, flickered. On his face, the avatar wore an expression of shock, surprise, pain, and struggle. In the explosion targeting the AI core, a portion of the neural network making up Arkos's higher functions and personality were heavily damaged. Unable to mitigate the malfunctions being experienced, the avatar of Arkos vanished from sight as the AI went into lockdown.

Emergency barriers powered up throughout the station. Sadly, these barriers could do nothing to save those already vented to space. Had Goodly known more about Ancient technology, she would have known the Ancient's built incredible amounts of redundancy into their every creation. Power, channeled through alternate conduits, re-energized the main protective shield. Atmosphere began to pump back into the station, from reserves held elsewhere.

In a room filled with lucky survivors, an odd and frightening sight appeared. The avatar of Arkos was a familiar sight to all. Two separate avatars was not. More frightening, the two avatars were arguing with each other. What none knew was that the personality matrix of Arkos was damaged, resulting in two halves of the same whole coming into conflict with one another.

"We are under attack. We must respond!" The defensive systems portion of Arkos demanded.

"The living must be protected. Earth must be informed!" The second avatar argued in reply.

"To protect those within, we must attack!" the defensive systems portion demanded.

"You were nothing more than an afterthought of our creators. I control the power your systems need!" The second avatar fired back.

The defensive systems portion of the Arkos artificial intelligence made its move. Redirecting power to weapons systems, the defensive systems personality also reached out to the onboard artificial intelligence platforms integrated into all vessels currently sitting in dock. The other half of Arkos's now split personality, detecting these attempts, made moves of its own. Issuing a quick series of orders to the construction systems of the station, the other half of Arkos's personality moved to logjam all systems, and redirect power away from defensive systems. Within the AI core of the station, a war of wills was underway, unseen both those left living. For now, both halves of the system were left in stalemate.

This heated argument would continue for some time to come. From Arkos, an emergency signal was transmitted to Earth, and to vessels of the fleet. For now, the source of Earth's single largest advantage lay crippled and at odds with itself.

**National Military Command Center**

**The Pentagon**

**Earth**

While the first rays of sunshine from another Washington, DC sunrise washed over the city along the Potomac River, tensions ran high in the NMCC. Hours earlier, it seemed as if the world had suddenly gone mad. The overnight duty shift, long accustomed to minimal activity, found themselves hours before overwhelmed by a nonstop series of events around the world. It all began in Asia, with the destruction of both the Seoul and Tokyo Stock Exchanges. While the financial world, in a panic, moved to staunch the bleeding of a global economy in free fall, those within the NMCC found themselves confronted with other horrors.

Overloaded with reports flowing in from across the globe, the overnight shift standing duty quickly put out the call for all personnel assigned to the NMCC, despite the shift, to report for duty. While not unprecedented, this move signaled to all who were called in that a state of emergency was building. This influx of personnel was quickly assigned to monitor specific regions. Coordinating with international partners, a clearer picture of what exactly was going on began to form. All were certain Earth was under attack.

Watching over the NMCC, Major General Winters attempted to make sense of all that was happening. A day earlier, a warning from the Defense Intelligence Agency had crossed his desk, warning of a potentially imminent attack from the Lucian Alliance. Steps had been taken to mitigate that threat, with the deployment of a large number of Earth and Replicator vessels. Earth's powerful shield stood ready to energize at a moments notice, while the chair controlling the Ancient defense outpost in Antarctica was constantly manned.

Problems with the hypothesis that these events taking place across Earth were evident. Equipped with powerful sensors, any Lucian Alliance vessel, even one cloaked, would have been detected during its approach towards Earth. No approaching vessels made it unlikely this was a Lucian Alliance attack at all. That realization created a larger looming question. If this was not the work of the Lucian Alliance, then who was behind this? Oddly, the Defense Intelligence Agency refused to comment further on how the intelligence their initial warning was based upon was gathered.

The economy in virtual free fall was bad, but not something General Winters could in any way prevent or influence. Internet failure globally was troubling, but again not something he could do anything about. Chemical weapons saturating the air above Kentucky and Indiana was his chief concern, and one the fleet was now moving to stand against. When reports of a nuclear detonation began to trickle in from Russia, along with reports of massive casualties from severe flooding, Winters knew that things were getting worse by the moment.

On a holographic display screen, aerial video footage of floodwaters tearing through inhabited corridors along the Volga River were seen by all. Several within the NMCC gasped in horror at the sight seen. The question of what could be done quickly presented itself, only to be answered with a helpless and terse "nothing".

Walking quickly, both Secretary of Defense Landry, and General Jack O'Neill strode into the NMCC. Without uttering a word, the two newly arrived men took places to either side of Major General Winters, and watched the events displayed on the holographic display screen. Turning towards Winters, Landry began to speak.

"Cause?" Landry asked tersely.

"Mr. Secretary, we are receiving reports from the Russian military that seismic monitoring stations detected what they believe to be a nuclear detonation. Estimates put the size at between ten and twenty kilotons. We are still waiting for the Russians to verify with air sampling." Winters explained.

"So we have large scale release of chemical weapons in the United States, and a nuclear detonation in Russia? Once is happenstance, and twice is a pattern." Landry said with a heavy heart.

Engrossed in the video footage displayed, General O'Neill stood stoically, opting to remain silent. Looking at Jack for a moment, Landry searched for something to say, anything to say. When his search came up with nothing, he instead lifted a phone, and input a code known only to a select few.

"This is Secretary Landry. A high order nuclear detonation has occurred in Russia. Our assessment is this is a high casualty event. On my authority, I am moving us to Defense Condition Two." Landry said quickly, before returning the phone to its cradle.

"President?" Jack asked.

"National Security Council, and the National Security Advisor." Landry replied.

"Your orders Mr. Secretary?" Winters asked.

"Get the word out to all major commands, and our allies. Take us to Defcon Two. All commands are authorized to take all measures necessary for the defense of their command." Landry instructed.

"Send signal to the SGC that they are to dial Videum's gate to relay instructions. Tell them they are to depart the Andromeda galaxy and make best possible speed for Earth." Jack ordered.

Moments later, an emergency signal was received from Arkos Station. This attack had now spread to the outer reaches of the solar system. While those within the NMCC attempted to come to grips with this newest development, the nationwide Emergency Alert System activated. Following suit, the same measure was taken in nations across the globe.

**Punjab Region**

**Pakistan**

**Earth**

A crisp breeze coursed across the Punjab Region of Pakistan. Far from the developed cities, towns, and villages of this nation, the stars shone without interference from civilizations light. Hidden in a valley, three unique vehicles belonging the Pakistani military, and their individual three man crews, stood ready to guard the state. These men, belonging to the Pakistani Strategic Rocket Forces, were the sword of divine retribution for the nation. Their vehicles, three separate six wheeled transporter erector launchers, were well camouflaged.

As a portion of Pakistan's strategic deterrent force, these men and their three vehicles visited this valley, and others like it twice per month. In the minds of the vehicle crews, only they stood between Pakistan and Indian aggression. Before the nuclear powers of Earth forever stood down and dismantled their strategic rocket forces, tens of thousands of men and women around the world performed the mission these vehicle crews now performed. Following the near global disarmament, only Pakistan and India remained locked in the mission of nuclear deterrence.

On the breeze, the characteristic clatter of a helicopter could be heard approaching. Consulting their time tables, the crews of the three transporter erector launchers made sure that the current time matched that of times for authorized visit from inspecting officers of the Strategic Rocket Forces. In the darkness, the darkened helicopter began to circle the three vehicles and their crews. Gingerly, the Russian built Mi-17 touched ground, and began to shut down.

Before the rotors came to a stop, a Pakistani Colonel, and well dressed Caucasian man exited the rear compartment of the helicopter. On the face of the Colonel was a grim and fearsome look of anger, and determination. On the Caucasian mans face, a smug look of satisfaction, and superiority. Walking directly towards the gathered crews of the transporter erector launchers, the Colonel began to yell.

"Why have you not responded to the high command? What frequency are you monitoring? Answer me, or I will see you shot for treason before sunrise!" The Colonel bellowed.

A conscript military, members of the Pakistani armed forces feared their superiors. The sight of an irate Colonel threatening their deaths sent shivers of terror down the spines of each TEL crew. None knew what the Colonel spoke of, and all were afraid to ask. Instead, they stood rigidly at attention.

"None of you have answers? Your failure to perform basic tasks may have cost our nation this war!" Colonel Irfan Shirani Rana screamed.

Hearing this, the TEL crew members began to exchange frightened looks. Was the country at war? If so, it could only come from one source, and that source was an ages old enemy. On a basic level, the Colonel's words resonated in each crew member. They were the fighting men of their nation, entrusted to stand guard over the nation and its interests.

"At this moment, your brothers are dying. India has launched a war of aggression, and is pouring their armies into Kashmir. Supported by China, our one time ally, India has declared war. We will not allow India to take another step in our territory! Your orders are to ready two of your missiles for immediate launch. The remaining missile I want immediately relocated thirty miles north, while maintaining radio silence." The Colonel instructed.

These orders, orders the crews hoped would never come, made sense in the eyes of each TEL crew member. If the Indian's had finally surged into Kashmir, then nuclear war was a certainty. The Strategic Rocket Force existed only to keep the Indian's behind their own borders. Springing into action, the crew's ran to their vehicles.

"I told you this would work." Colonel Irfan Shirani Rana said quietly.

"When it does, you will become the new leader of Pakistan, and what little is left of India." Trevain, a Lucian Alliance agent, replied.

Falling in lockstep with the Colonel, Trevain followed. Reviewing the operational timeline in his mind, Trevain knew that at this moment Earth bled. Breanne Goodly, having completed her sabotage of Arkos Station, should at this moment be making her return trip to Earth now. Once his work here was complete, Trevain would make his own escape, and join up with his comrades to take their leave of this world forever. Before that could happen, he needed to first deliver the coup de grace to the enemies of his people.

Colonel Irfan Shirani Rana felt power within his grasp. A career officer, he had watched as the current generation of general officers within the Pakistani military had squandered their nation's wealth, while refusing to strike down India. When approached by Trevain, a man sympathetic to Pakistan's plight, the Colonel found someone who understood. Over the course of this seduction, the Colonel was plied with visions of a strong Pakistan; a Pakistan under the rule of the Colonel. Appealing to the mans greed and vanity, Trevain had found the access he needed to accomplish goals grander than those of his team.

Always kept mission ready, to launch or relocate, TEL's started its powerful diesel engine. Lights off, the TEL began to move, heading north. On the two remaining transporter erector launchers, crew members pulled safety pins from all over the vehicle, and the erector itself. Colonel Irfan Shirani Rana, with Trevain in tow, stepped to a side panel of the nearest TEL.

Pulling a recessed handle, the panel opened, and a computer terminal slid towards the Colonel. Tapping a series of instructions into the keyboard, the Colonel navigated the missile systems in front of him with ease. From his uniform blouse, he removed a folded piece of paper. Reading off the first line on the sheet of paper, he then quickly input this information into the missiles systems. Two minutes later, he repeated the same process with the other remaining missile on the second TEL.

What Colonel Irfan Shirani Rana was doing was retargeting both missiles, while arming both for launch. This was possible only because of the process of control used by Pakistani nuclear forces. Pakistan, unlike other nuclear powers, relied on a system of delagative control, which had the unfortunate side effect of allowing for unauthorized nuclear release. Other nations, more responsible nations, made use of a system of assertive control, requiring a series of unlock procedures to prevent unauthorized release. Pakistan made use of this problematic and highly dangerous system due to their lack of strategic depth, a much smaller nuclear arsenal, and fear of a decapitation strike rendering governmental authorization impossible.

Motioning for the crews of the two TEL's to approach, the Colonel put a serious expression on his face. This expression was one that would brook no argument. Seeing this, the now incredibly alert crews listened intently. Now was no time for mistakes.

"You men will be rewarded for performing your duties with speed and efficiency. Now, I will remain and launch these weapons. All of you will leave here, this second. You will head for the nearest village, and shed your uniforms. Bend in, and if the Indian's come, fight them from the shadows. Now go!" Colonel Irfan Shirani Rana ordered sternly.

Moving to their vehicles, the crews removed their packs, personal effects, and weapons. Shouldering their burden, they quickly moved away from the transporter erector launchers, in a direction which would carry them to the nearest village standing eleven miles to the Northeast.

"When I initiate the launch sequence, things will begin to happen quickly. We must move as far away from both launchers as possible, or you and I will burn to death. Do you understand?" The Colonel asked.

"Start the launch and lets run." Trevain urged.

Typing in a command, the Colonel initiated the start sequence. Internal systems, counting down a three minute clock as directed, spooled up quickly. Running to the second TEL, the Colonel repeated the same sequence, with a modified countdown clock. From there, both men ran as fast as their legs could propel them. Neither wished to be incinerated by the initial thermal pulse of either rockets ignition.

On top of both TEL's, multiple amber lights began to flash. Loud horns sang out as well. Machinery within each TEL strained to lift both twenty-five thousand kilogram Shaheen-II ballistic missiles to their vertical launch position. Internally, small explosive squibs fired within the bodies of each missile. These squibs, igniting the solid fueled rocket motors, performed as designed. Fire and noise erupted from both missiles, as thrust took hold. Slowly at first, both Shaheen-II ballistic missiles began to rise. As both missiles cleared the gantry of their carrying vehicles, they incinerated both transporter erector launchers.

Rising above both now destroyed vehicles, a rocket propellant fueled inferno rained down on the surrounding landscape. Continuing their climb, both rockets rose like spears tossed into the heavens. Passing through light cloud cover, the missiles began to maneuver. The first, angling east, continued its climb along the ballistic path that would carry its lethal cargo to India. The second, angling north, began its short journey to its impact point in China.

From a distance, both the Colonel and Trevain watched as both ballistic missiles streaked skyward. These brilliantly lit pillars of fire represented different things to both men. For the Colonel, this launch marked the begin of his promised rise to control of both Pakistan and what remained of India. To Trevain, this launch signified the achievement of a his life's work, and the act that would bring about his people's rise to power.

Watching both missiles fade in the distance, both men glanced at one another and smiled. These smiles represented different things for both men. Wordlessly, both began their walk to the helicopter waiting in the distance. Reaching the halfway point, the two men began to speak.

"I have delivered my part of this deal. Now, it is your time to deliver what I have earned." The Colonel stated.

"Worry not Colonel, I will deliver exactly what you have coming." Trevain promised.

Missing the unspoken implication, the Colonel thought of his next response. As he did, Trevain reached for a pistol at the small of his back. Already chambered, the pistol was quickly leveled towards the back of Colonel Irfan Shirani Rana's skull. The report of a single pistol shot rang out, and echoed throughout the valley. Dead before he hit the ground, the Colonel fell lifelessly to the ground. Trevain, continuing his walk towards the helicopter, feared not at all the reaction of the helicopters flight crew. After all, he had reached a financial arrangement with them earlier.

**NORAD**

**Cheyenne Mountain**

**Earth**

The mood within NORAD was tense. Briefed to expect a Lucian Alliance attack on Earth, all duty stations were fully manned. Not sense the Wraith's arrival in this solar system had tensions ran so high. Adding to this tension were the reports of what was happening around the world. Many of the men and women sitting within NORAD had friends and family in the eastern United States. All they could do was hope that none of these friends and loved ones fell into harms way.

NORAD, long time watcher of the skies, was now a dual function command. Using powerful sensors installed within Cheyenne Mountain, the men and women of this command watched for any threat that might attempt to enter the solar system of Sol. In addition to this mission, NORAD vigilantly monitored the few remaining pieces of its terrestrial monitoring gear.

That gear was the Space Based Infrared System. Filled with incredibly sensitive infrared detection gear, these satellites sat in geostationary orbit. Once, the SBIRS constellation numbered nearly a dozen satellites. International disarmament of intercontinental ballistic missiles by a majority of nuclear powers brought about removal of many of these space based assets. Those that remained looked down on the last two nations to maintain ballistic missile forces. Unexpectedly, SBIRS detected two large thermal pulses within Pakistan's borders.

Alarms sounded within NORAD. On the large holographic display screens ringing the cavernous monitoring theater, highly detailed infrared video footage was seen by all. Seeing this, Major Stephanie Cranst focused her full attention to the screen in front of her.

"Multiple potential missile launches within the Punjab region of Pakistan." Major Cranst announced over the intercom.

"Confirm that!" Colonel Nick Duncan ordered from a distance.

Staring intently at the SBIRS live feed, Cranst hoped that this was a false alarm. Her intuition told her this was not a false alarm, but an actual launch. Both thermal signatures maintained their position, before altering to separate headings. This told Cranst that she was watching the opening moves of a nuclear war.

"Valid launch, I say again, valid launch." Cranst reported.

"Major, run the numbers. I need to know the end targets." Duncan pressed.

As Cranst manipulated the controls of the data terminal before her, she began to plot where these two missiles might be destined for. Confusion set in as she saw that one was clearly heading for China.

"Strike points for both launches are indeterminate at this time. Current trajectory suggests impact will occur in eastern China, and India. Thermal signature suggests both tracks are Shaheen-II's." Cranst called out.

Reaching for the gold phone on the desk in front of him, Colonel Duncan brought the receiver to his face. On the other end of this line was the National Military Command Center. Eight seconds of waiting brought an answer at the other end of the line.

"Go for Capstone." The NMCC began.

"Capstone, this is Crystal Palace. We are declaring a Bitter Harvest event at this time." Duncan stated, using the code phrase for a foreign missile launch.

"Crystal Palace, amplify." The NMCC requested.

"Capstone, sensors show two, I repeat two missile launches from the Punjab region of Pakistan. Thermal data suggests both outbound tracks are Pakistani Shaheen-II missiles. One track is heading for India, and the second track China." Duncan said quickly.

"Crystal Palace, say again?" The NMCC questioned in disbelief.

"Capstone, impact points are within the borders of India and China. Will advice final impact points when known." Duncan said, before putting the gold phone on his shoulder.

"Impact points are firming up. Ballistic track suggests impact points will be Jaipur, India for first track. Second track will impact Urumqi, China." Cranst announced moments later.

This information was passed on to Capstone. From there, this information quickly made its way, through standing hotlines, to both the Chinese and Indian governments. NORAD was not the only group aware of these ballistic missile launches. Powerful early warning radar, within Indian and Chinese borders, had also detected both launches. Three tense minutes followed India's detection of these launches. On holographic data screens in NORAD, a third thermal pulse was seen within India's borders. India, aware of an inbound attack, was responding with an attack of their own.

"Capstone, Crystal Palace. We show a second launch event within India." Duncan announced into the gold phone.

"Oh my god." Capstone stuttered in reply.

In the Pentagon, within the National Military Command Center, a flurry of activity took place. Announcement of a Bitter Harvest Event, codeword for a foreign ballistic missile launch spurred a further flurry of activity across Earth. Heads of state, whisked away by their protective service's, soon found themselves swept towards safety. Frantic attempts to prevent any either Pakistan's or India's missiles from reaching their targets were also being attempted. The only chance to intercept these missiles rested with the Ancient outpost in Antarctica. Due to the short flight times of all three ballistic missiles currently in the air, interception using Ancient drone weapons proved impossible. Drones simply would not have the time needed to cover the distance to target in time.

Across India, a flood of orders filled the electromagnetic spectrum. Initiating their Cold Start doctrine, all units of the Indian military were being ordered to full readiness, and to prepare for movement. In a span of minutes, this region of the world had bridged the gap between peace and war. Strangely, no further ballistic launches came from Pakistan. While perplexing, this was the one bright point in the entire situation thus far.

In the atmosphere of southeastern Asia, three ballistic missiles raced. Pakistani and Indian weapons passed each other in the air, before continuing on towards their targets. The missile targeting Jaipur, having the shortest distance to cross, released its single warhead. Heating from atmospheric friction caused the lone warhead to glow like a falling star as it tore through the dark skies.

In the city of Jaipur, most were asleep. Unaware of the incoming weapon of mass destruction, the citizens of Jaipur slept blissfully, enjoying whatever their dreams might hold. From the heavens, a single bright object fell. At an altitude of three thousand feet, this object burst into a ball of fire far brighter than any sun. In total, two hundred and forty kilotons of destructive force was unleashed upon Jaipur. Radiation raced in all directions, as the core of the weapon reached critical mass. Objects throughout the city spontaneously combusted from the onslaught of a thermal pulse near the temperature of the sun. Following this hellish thermal pulse, the now consumed weapons shock wave flattened buildings within a three mile circle radiating outward form ground zero. In the blink of an eye, six hundred thousand souls perished, without ever knowing they were in danger.

Watching the strike unfold, the watch standers within NORAD went silent. Bile welled up within the throats of many. The sound of retching could be heard from a corner of the room. These men and women, tasked with protecting this world, saw firsthand the magnitude of their failure. Beneath the expanding firestorm consuming Jaipur, countless people lay dead. Many more would lose their lives in the hours to come.

Above eastern China, two F-302's tasked with alert intercept duty, raced through the skies. Their mission, a near impossible mission, was to intercept and destroy the weapon targeted on Urumqi. Their reactionless drives pushing them at incredible speeds brought them within detection range of the rapidly descending warhead. Standing out clearly on their infrared tracking system, the warhead could be seen by both aircrafts pilots. Try as they may, the warhead proved impossible to intercept. Refusing to fail, the two brave Chinese pilots followed the warhead as it descended. Firing every weapon at their disposal, they tried valiantly to defend their nation and countrymen, but their efforts proved ineffective. These two pilots, along with their aircraft, were vaporized in the nuclear fire that consumed Urumqi. Eight hundred thousand souls perished, without ever knowing why.

India's missile, unleashing its payload, unleashed not one, but three nuclear weapons. These independently targeted reentry vehicles screamed to three separate points around the same target. That target, the seat of the Pakistani government, was Islamabad. Reaching their appointed detonation points, at three points of an imaginary triangle above Islamabad, these warheads detonated. Larger than the weapon that detonated above Jaipur or Urumqi, each of these warheads let loose three hundred and eighty kilotons of nuclear fury. Islamabad, and the cities one million inhabitants, perished in the devils sunrise of nuclear fire.

**Star Gate Command**

**Cheyenne Mountain**

**Earth**

Standing in the operations center of the SGC, Brigadier General Samantha Carter dropped to her knees and retched. Sharing data feed with NORAD above, the General knew all too well what had transpired. All blood drained from her face, as tears welled up within her eyes. At that moment, a figure appeared beside her. Looking up, Samantha Carter laid her eyes upon Ambassador Dorin of the Furling.

"We couldn't stop it." Samantha said quietly.

"Stop what General?" Dorin asked with concern and confusion.

"The attack. Millions are dead." Samantha said, as tears began to fall.

Going ramrod straight, Dorin's eyes grew wide. Looking at Samantha, and then the gate, Dorin's expression turned clam frantic. Shooting a look once again at the star gate in the distance, Dorin watched as an event horizon formed. This was done through his own doing.

"Samantha, you must focus. Do what you can for you people. I will get help." Dorin said with urgency.

"Who?" Samantha asked weakly.

"Everyone." Dorin replied.

A second later, Dorin transformed into a glowing wisp of spectral light. At incredible speed, the ascended form of Ambassador Dorin crossed through the walls before him, and passed through the event horizon of the active gate.

**Please leave a review. It only takes a moment, and is greatly appreciated. Also, take a moment to vote in the poll for Earth's response. Thanks!**


	42. Chapter 42

This chapter was supposed to be published earlier in the day, but I was out getting things in order for the holiday weekend. My hope is that everyone had a wonderful week, and that your weekend is a great one also. I want to thank everyone for taking time to leave a review, and for casting you vote in the poll. My schedule for the next week is a bit hectic, but I will try to have a chapter out if possible. Due to the number of reviews, and the fact that I have plans tonight, I will only be responding to two. If you have questions, concerns, or just want to vent, send me a PM.

**DrCuby-** The overall Lucian Alliance plan isn't so much to defeat Earth, as it is to tie down their military forces with a humanitarian crisis on several worlds. During that time, it was their plan to seize Hebridan. It was a gamble, and one that failed.

**Mojtaba13- **Reviews like yours are always amusing. You stated that you cannot wait for this story to end. My question is, if you hate this story so very much, then why are you investing your time reading it? Simply not reading it would make the most sense, would it not? Being overly critical of others work is fine, but where is yours? All I see is a poorly written two hundred and eleven word review. If you have a vision of the perfect story, then write it. Save your irritation for someone who cares, as I am not the man that does.

"A surging, seething, murmuring crowd of beings that are human only in name, for to the eye and ear they seem naught but savage creatures, animated by vile passions and by the lust of vengeance and of hate."

Baroness Orczy

**Alba Longa**

**Alba Longan Solar System**

**Milky Way Galaxy**

Standing in orbit, _USS Prometheus_ stood witness to the pyrrhic victory of e defense of Alba Longa. Communications technicians aboard the powerful super carrier busied themselves trying to contact with multiple groups on the planet's surface. On the far side of the Campus Martius, that Tau'ri Embassy still stood. The Embassy's survival rested solely on the defensive shielding system, that had protected the structure and all within from Lucian Alliance orbital bombardment. Once communications were established with Earth's diplomatic compound, efforts to contact the Alba Longan government, safely protected within the protective embrace of Elysium, commenced.

Looking down on the world of Alba Longa, the bridge crew of _Prometheus_ saw firsthand the devastation unleashed upon this world. The only comparable example to what the crew saw was found in the darkest days of the Twentieth century. Dresden, destroyed in a single night of vicious strategic bombing, bore a striking resemblance to the new reality of Alba Longa.

From _Prometheus_, and the sixteen _Athena_ _Class_ cruisers accompanying her, unlimited endurance UCAV's patrolled in orbit, and further out into the solar system. Loaded with anti-ship missiles, these small hunters would inflict horrible punishment on the Lucian Alliance, should they opt to return. This heavily networked standing combat air patrol allowed many of the _Athena's_ to attend to critical tasks on the ground below.

Amid the destruction that was the old city, in a forum built many generations ago, the star gate of Alba Longa activated. Miraculously, the gate remained standing, and able to receive an incoming wormhole. From the shimmering event horizon, allies of Alba Longa, first responders from Tollana emerged. Leading from the front, Chancellor Narim could be seen.

The sight that welcomed those from Tollana was a visceral assault to their senses. Years earlier, these first responders had seen a very similar sight of destruction and devastation, when Tollana met a similar fate. Stomachs churned, as tears welled in the eyes of each Tollan. Time heals all wounds, but for many, the memory of the near death of their civilization was simply too fresh. Calm and logical, the Tollan were not a civilization prone to anger. Despite that, anger and hatred took root in each. This world, an allied world, did not deserve a fate such as this.

Passing overhead, through tendrils of smoke climbing skyward, Puddle Jumpers could be seen. To the Tollan's, these small craft represented a symbol of hope. The first time a Tollan laid eyes upon a Jumper was the day of rescue, when Earth delivered those Tollan's that remained to a future where hope was once again possible. Earth, as she had done before for her allies, was here.

In the orbital plane separating Alba Longa from her moon, a second group of Tau'ri vessels exited hyperspace. These vessels, comprising two groups merged into one, passed near _Prometheus_, and descended towards the planet's surface. Vessels large and small, moving with purpose, quickly sped towards the devastation below.

As these vessels came into view of the Tollan's standing in the star gate, a stream of small craft blossomed from each. Inside each of these small craft were the men and women of the 15th and 31st Marine Expeditionary Units, which were but the opening act of Earth's response. With this influx of manpower came the crisis response knowhow of the United States Marine Corps, which had long ago learned to respond to emergencies big and small.

As the collection of Tollan first responders consulted handheld scanners, laboring to locate any of their allies among the destruction, they found no life signs present. This filled Narim and those around him with horror. This horror quickly took hold, but was interrupted by the visual cues of an Asgard transport beam. In its wake stood a single individual, wearing the now standard multicam uniform of American ground forces when not outfitted with combat exoskeletons.

"Chancellor Narim, I was not told to expect you here." Colonel Latham Hudson began.

"These are our allies. How could I not come? How do I address you?" Chancellor Narim asked.

"I am Colonel Latham Hudson, commander of the 31st Marine Expeditionary Unit, and in overall command of ground operations here for now." Colonel Hudson responded.

From the wreckage of a building at the periphery of the forum, a collection of ten men emerged. Eight of these men, wearing digital camouflage uniforms similar to Colonel Hudson's and heavily armed, surrounded the other two men. Well armed, and moving as if they expected combat at any moment, these eight men were clearly legionaries. That made the two men they guarded persons of importance. Closer inspection of these two men revealed the older of the two men was wounded, and limping with the assistance of the man supporting him. Slowly, this group of ten men made their way to the Colonel, Chancellor Narim, and the other Tollan first responders.

"The enemy thinks they dealt us a fatal blow, but they have not." Consul Fulvious Flavius labored to say.

"Consul, I must insist that we get your wounds treated." Primus Imperator Appius Mucius urged.

Seeing the tattered uniform of Appius Mucius, Colonel Hudson saluted crisply. He then reported the location of both Appius Mucius and the Consul into his earpiece. Before he could make another move, Colonel Hudson took not of legionaries pouring into the forum.

"My mission is to assist in securing your world, and rendering any and all assistance necessary. Once my people are in place, we can begin humanitarian operations. We can also begin transporting supplies to an area of your choosing, and rendering medical assistance." Colonel Hudson announced.

"My people are indebted to you for this assistance." Consul Fulvious Flavius swore.

"Can we expect further reinforcements from Earth?" Primus Imperator Appius Mucius pressed.

"If the medical facilities on the vessels present proves to be less than needed, assets on Ilempir have been placed on standby. For now, that may be all that Earth is able to easily provide." Colonel Hudson explained.

"Due to your military chasing down those that committed this crime?" Fulvious Flavius questioned.

"Earth was also attacked. Reports are sketchy at best, but casualties are high. That is all I know at this time." Colonel Hudson admitted.

"If Earth was attacked successfully, then what hope do other less advanced worlds have?" Narim asked honestly.

"These attacks will not go unanswered. While I can only guess as to how my planet will respond, were I to wager a guess, I would say that our response will be biblical. Fire and brimstone will fall from the heavens." Hudson said with venom.

"The Consul needs medical attention." Appius Mucius suggested.

"My orders are, upon recovery of the Consul, to dial the gate and send him to Shambhala. Chancellor Narim, I think it would be wise if you accompanied the Consul." Colonel Hudson stated.

"Of course." Narim agreed.

Accepting the burden of assisting the limping Consul to the gate, Narim wrapped the mans arm around his shoulder. Walking slowly towards the gate, Narim focused on helping his ally, while the Consul took in the destruction all around. Tears flowed down the Consul's cheeks, as he realized the work of his people was now nothing more than strewn rubble. Taking once last look at the destroyed Curia, the Consul spoke.

"Murum aries attigit." The Consul said solemnly.

"What does that mean?" Narim asked.

"The ram has touched the wall." The Consul explained as both men passed through the gate.

First spoken in the early days of the Roman Empire, this saying meant many things. Romans then and now, operate under the assumption that once an assault has taken place, one should never accept quarter or mercy. In his own way, the Consul was announcing that no mercy would be granted to those who had inflicted such pain on Alba Longa.

"We will rebuild." Primus Imperator Appius Mucius promised.

"We have that covered sir." Colonel Hudson replied.

Several thousand feet above the charred landscape, and crumbled cityscapes, multiple _Athena Class_ cruisers could be seen by those below. First, these vessels, making use of their powerful sensor suites, scanned the rubble thoroughly, to ensure no survivors or dead were present. Activating their beaming arrays, incredible volumes of ruble vanished in pillars of light and sound.

The cleanup, of rubble still glowing white hot, began in earnest. Equipped with detailed ultra high resolutions scans of what this world had looked like previously, from other Tau'ri vessels that had made port calls here, all would be rebuilt as it once was. The matter stream creation suites aboard each _Athena Class_ vessel present made this possible. While this rebuilding would not be instantaneous, it would take place far faster than any of this would could ever imagine possible.

From the heavens above, the three surviving vessels of the Alba Longan Fleet in this solar system made their way to the ground below. Passing over the fields of the Campus Martius, the three damaged vessels settled over, and nestled into cradles built for the purpose, where these charred and blackened vessels came to rest. Three of these cradles would remain empty, reminding all the price paid by the crews of the vessels lost in the defense of Alba Longa.

As _Aquila_, _Corfinium_, and _Arsinoe_ powered down, the first portions of humanitarian supplies retook material form on the fields of the Campus Martius. Using matter stream creation suites aboard warships present, all materials, supplies, and other odds and ends required by the Alba Longan people would be provided. Sunset slowly took hold over this world, with golden rays standing in stark contrast to the smoke filled skies.

Alba Longa would rebuild, and arise from the ashes stronger than ever before.

**Andrews Air Force Base**

**Seven minutes before first nuclear detonation in Asia**

**Earth**

In dawns early light, the United States, like other nations on Earth, was a nation in the grips of crisis. Chemical weapons coursing through the atmosphere states away was a crisis unlike any America had ever faced before. Word of nuclear weapons release elsewhere on the planet turned that crisis into something more. In the capital cities of several nations, long held plans to protect national leadership were initiated. For many, this meant being whisked away to secure locations around the world, and for others it meant a short trip through the star gate to Shambhala, and Fleet Station McHenry.

President O'Bannon, surrounded by his Secret Service detail, was beamed away from the Situation Room of the White House, where he had watched this crisis continue to grow. Retaking material form, O'Bannon and his security detail found themselves within the cavernous interior of a large and recently constructed hanger on Andrews Air Force Base. Standing before them in this space was a single, subdued grey BC-311. Unlike other 311's, this one was not outfitted for VIP transport. Instead, this 311 was equipped for a single mission, and that mission was one none present wished to ever see performed.

_Nightwatch_, the mission for which this particular BC-311 was named, differed from the other luxuriously appointed vessels of this class in a number of ways. Sitting on twenty-four hour alert, _Nightwatch_ was never without a crew nearby. Equipped with a variety of communications systems, this vessel existed to be the single most survivable mobile command post ever created. From within this vessel, entire wars, both conventional and nuclear, could be planned and executed. Around the world, the other vessels like _Nightwatch, _in use by China, Russia, France, and Great Britain leapt into action. While fans of the Mass Effect franchise found it entertaining that the BC-311 resembled the _Normandy_ of Mass Effect fame, nothing about the deployment of these vessels was entertaining or amusing at all.

President O'Bannon, not so much shoved along as carried, found himself traveling up the energy shielding based stairway of the vessel before him. Guiding O'Bannon towards the rear of the vessel, the Secret Service detail unceremoniously deposited him in a conference room. Less than a minute later, the National Security Advisor, and other important figures arrived as well. A deck below the conference room, Air Force communications technicians began to pipe in updates from the Pentagon.

Outside of _Nightwatch_, armed Air Force security police surrounded the hanger. Their weapons, loaded all, were aimed outward towards any threat that might approach. Massive trinium hanger doors parted. On the flight deck of _Nightwatch_, throttles were advanced, and the vessel emerged from the cavernous hanger. Normal flight safety rules were set to the side, to allow for _Nightwatch_ and its precious cargo to take to the air.

Clearing the hanger, _Nightwatch_, while hovering above the concrete tarmac, began to rise at a rate of ten feet per second. Rising above the hangers roof, powerful defensive shielding enveloped the vessel. Advancing the throttles of sub-light engines to their firewalls, _Nightwatch_ rocketed away from Andrews at a frightening pace. Angling away from North America, _Nightwatch_ streaked towards the airspace above the South Atlantic.

Seated in the conference room, O'Bannon felt his throat parch, as his stomach knotted. A man not accustomed to fear or uncertainty, these were the two things the President felt most. Never before in his life had O'Bannon felt so alone, despite being surrounded by others. He knew he had to act, even if that action was later proven to be incorrect. Turning to his National Security Advisor, Carol Barlow, O'Bannon began to speak.

"Carol, I need to know everything you can tell me, and I need it now." O'Bannon prompted.

"Minutes ago, NORAD observed the launch of two intermediate range ballistic missiles take place in Pakistan. One of these missiles is targeted at India, and the other China. India, having also detected the launch, replied in kind." Barlow stated numbly.

"This is exactly why every other nation on this planet did away with these weapons!" O'Bannon snarled.

"Mr. President, my opinion, and the opinion of the Pentagon and national intelligence, is that the timing of this is too convenient. Intelligence was received, warning of an impending attack. The National Security Agency outpost on Tartarus, at the instruction of Secretary Landry, reviewed their logs of subspace communications directed towards Earth. They confirm that a subspace message was transmitted here from Delmak. It is my assessment that what we are seeing is a coordinated Lucian Alliance attack, and not a series of random events. A small task force of our most powerful vessels is tailing the Lucian Alliance Fleet heading towards Hebridan." Barlow explained.

"If that is the case, then why would Pakistan decide to go along with an enemy they have no contact with, and launch a nuclear strike against two neighboring nations?" O'Bannon demanded.

"It could be possible that this is not an action ordered by the Pakistani government. Sowing chaos in the enemies house would work in favor of the Lucian Alliance. Combine this with a direct attack on Alba Longa and the move towards Hebridan, and it becomes clear. Mr. President, at this point we can do nothing to prevent the three nuclear strikes inbound. What we can do is prevent a widening of this, into something worse. India operates under a doctrine they call Cold Start. That allows for their military to immediately go from a peacetime footing to war in hours. They will invade, and possibly launch further nuclear strikes, if we do not step in. China could very well respond in similar fashion." Barlow extolled.

"I want you in the communications area, directing the Pentagon to get all hands on deck. A full standup of the National Guard and Reserves is authorized, to deal with the crisis within our borders. While you do this, I will consult with the leaders of other nations in an attempt to reel this situation back." O'Bannon instructed.

Activating communications links set aside for his personal use, President O'Bannon reached out to the leaders of allied nations across the globe. Over the course of twenty furious minutes, many developments took place. Further Indian and Chinese response was prevented. Contacts were made with the few surviving members of the Pakistani government, following the destruction of that nation's capital. Convincing the governments involved that this was not a Pakistani attack, but the actions of an external actor took every bit of charm, intelligence, patience, and wit O'Bannon possessed. After presenting his case, and the intelligence information in his possession, all parties saw the horrors transpiring around the world as certainly a Lucian Alliance ploy.

Elsewhere, a very similar conversation was taking place between the financial chiefs of each nation. Each realized that they were witnessing an unprecedented financial meltdown, the likes of which had never been dreamed of. Had world markets not ground to a standstill after the takedown of the internet, trading would have certainly been halted. During a heated debate, it was realized that the internet takedown presented an opportunity. If the internet had been left untouched, a mass global selloff would have doomed the global economy. The sudden shutdown of the world wide web, and accompanying destruction of much stored data made possible a reset across the board, to the time of the last backup of market activity in each exchange. It wasn't necessarily legal, ethical, or even acceptable, but it was something that just might work. A market reset would mean that certain trades were lost, but that was far better than a total market collapse.

Seated in the conference room, President O'Bannon was surrounded by hologram representations of leaders from around the world. Much ground had been covered in this continuing conversation, but much remained to be dealt with as well. One of the largest was how to respond, and who would be responding to this attack.

"Weapons of mass destruction have been unleashed upon five nations. No one questions if we will respond. The only questions are when we will respond, and how we will respond." O'Bannon said crisply.

"Nuclear weapons have been used against the Russian people. I will settle for nothing less than responding in kind." The Russian President answered angrily.

"China concurs with Russia on this matter." The leader of China agreed.

"While the United Kingdom pledges our full support for whatever measures are taken, we cannot and will not respond in such a manner. This is due to no such use of weapons of mass destruction taking place against our territory or people." The Prime Minister of the United Kingdom announced.

"France also will offer whatever support is needed or requested, but we will not make use of a class of weapons not used against our nation." The French President stated.

"Before we move forward with this line of discussion, I believe we must also realize a few realities. Whatever actions we take in response, they must be performed as one. We must stand together. This situation, while tragic, presents us all with an opportunity to correct our failings. The Lucian Alliance exploited our divisions, and at this moment, civilians are paying the price for that. Now, we can do something not for politics sake, or political gain. This is our opportunity to do something larger than each of us. To make full use of this opportunity, we will need to make full use of the United Nations." O'Bannon stated.

Before any of the world leaders in conference could ask what President O'Bannon was speaking of, the door of the conference room opened. Stepping through the doorway was a middle aged officer of the US Navy. In his right hand was a briefcase, known as the football. This case, a key component to unleashing the strategic arsenal of the United States, was never more than fifty feet away from the President. Seeing this officer, with the burden he carried approaching, O'Bannon turned directly towards the officer.

"I appreciate your dedication to duty, but before I need use of that Pandora's box you're carrying, I must consult with allies. When you are needed, I will call for you." O'Bannon said as politely as he could.

While the President continued his discussion with allies around the world, other allies were organizing a response of their own.

**Star Gate Command**

**Cheyenne Mountain**

**Earth**

Throughout the subterranean complex of Star Gate Command, the mood was grim. Accustomed to dealing with global catastrophes on other worlds, the SGC found itself facing a crisis it could not prevent. A feeling of powerlessness prevailed in each of the highly trained members present. Safely encapsulated underground, all within the SGC viewed the walls of the facility as a barrier preventing them from helping their fellow inhabitants of Earth. Also present was an overwhelming sense of guilt that while they were safe, citizens and innocents of the world were dead or dying.

Hope, an emotion the SGC had relied on since the very first step through the star gate, was not to be found. No magical solution to undue the tragedies unfolding around the world was at hand. In the heart of all, a sense of sham and failure took hold. Each service member believed it was their duty to protect those that could not protect themselves. In that task, they saw only their failure. What none were aware of, was that help and hope was already on its way.

In the gate room, a stable event horizon appeared within the gate, without the normal flurry of flushing as a connection was established. Seeing this, Brigadier General Samantha Carter rushed into the gate room itself. Through the event horizon, Ambassador Dorin of the Furling exited. On his face was a stern look, a look of grim determination. Locking his eyes on those of General Carter, the powerful ascended ally of Earth spoke.

"Help has arrived." Dorin said simply.

From the shimmering blue event horizon, a brilliantly illuminated stream of ascended beings poured out. In their spectral energy form, the dozens of ascended beings blazing forth from the gate per second looked vaguely like Ancient drone weapons when in flight. Thousands upon thousands of these beings poured through the gate, in an unstoppable flood. This writhing pillar of ascended presence and power angled upwards, and effortlessly passed through the energy barrier guarding the shaft traveling from the gate room to Earth's surface. While the majority of the still arriving ascended beings took this route, dozens remained in the gate room, slowly circling above both Dorin and Carter.

Ascended beings of several races and cultures were not the only ones making their way to Earth. Through the gate, members of the Nox, in groups of several dozen, arrived individually. On the normally serene faces of the Nox were expressions of sorrow, and a resolve to rush to the aid of those currently dead or dying. As each individual group of Nox reached the bottom of the ramp leading away from the active gate, a single circling ascended being swooped down from above, enveloping the Nox, and racing elsewhere on the planet with them in tow.

This was not all the response from the other Great Races. Near Mars, the Replicator home world, three dozen hyperspace windows tore open in unison. From each of these dimensional doorways, a vessel of the Asgard Fleet returned to the bonds of normal space. Several of these vessels were the powerful and intimidating _Hala Class_. Accompanying these most powerful of Asgard warships were the smaller, but still incredibly powerful _O'Neill Class. _The vast majority of this Asgard armada was composed not of warships, but of _Daniel Jackson Class_ science vessels.

Powered forward by their sub-light drives, this armada of vessels passed near the upper reaches of the Mars atmosphere. Having communicated their intentions from hyperspace, the billions of Replicators inhabiting this world stood ready for what the Asgard planned. Transport beaming arrays, aboard each of the thirty-six vessels activated. Incredible numbers of Replicators, standing ready, vanished. These Replicators, allies of Earth, would remain dematerialized, and stored in the pattern buffers of each vessel. Their cargo in tow, the Asgard armada powered forward, as fast as their sub-light drives could propel them, towards a grievously wounded Earth.

Passing the vessels of the Tau'ri Fleet, waiting for any attempted Lucian Alliance incursion into the solar system of Sol, the Asgard task force exchanged signals and information. Continuing along their course, the Asgard marched towards Earth. Reaching Earth's moon, the collection of Asgard vessels broke up into six groups of six vessels apiece. Powerful sensors scanned Earth, and the electromagnetic spectrum. This information, combined with data flowing from many nations, provided a full picture of the crisis below, as well as the scope of damage.

Instead of slowing, and taking stationary orbits, the collection of Asgard vessels continued their charge towards Earth. Descending towards the individual regions affected, these vessels once more activated their transport beaming arrays. Replicators, in untold numbers, returned to material form on Earth's surface. These Replicators, joining forces with the Nox and ascended beings present, dove head first into the task of saving those that could be saved. Also responding, but not yet their in force, were the militaries, emergency services, and civilians of those nations attacked.

Asgard transport beaming would play another crucial role. Fallout, drifting through the skies of Asia at three locations, was targeted by sensors aboard many vessels. It began in the skies of Asia. Bright flashes of light appeared, much like an aurora borealis, beaming away radioactive fallout. Once the atmospheric fallout was removed in full, these vessels would refocus their efforts on the ground below. A similar sight took place over the United States, where beaming removed the chemical residue of VX nerve agent drifting through the skies, and already present on the ground below.

Within an hour, the powerful Asgard sensors aboard each vessel would be repurposed for yet another mission. Searching for life signs amid the destruction, these vessels sought out those still miraculously alive. When located, these fortunate individuals were beamed away, to a location of safety, where medical personal, or the Nox, would attend to them. Next, those with failing life signs were located, and similarly beamed away. Once that task was complete, the remains of those who perished in these attacks were locked on to, and also beamed elsewhere. Nox, insisting the dead be brought to them, awaited these dead. While they might not be able to save all the dead, the Nox believed a number could be returned to life.

Across Earth, a mad dash to save lives was taking place. Never before had a humanitarian mission of such size and scope taken place. Putting aside their differences, grievances, and disagreements; all worked tirelessly towards one goal. That goal was to protect life where possible, and save as many as could be saved. It had taken a disaster of unspeakable proportions to bring all mankind together, but for the first time all Earth labored as one.

In areas dangerous to human life, Replicators surged forward. Viewing the people of Earth as the mother and father the Ancient's had refused to be, all Replicators labored to save the family that had provided a chance at life. Nox, disregarding the dangers around them, charged into dangerous territory beside the Replicators. Never before had teamwork been seen on such a scale. Many races now stood as one, to bring about the most noble goal, and safeguard human life. In the coming hours, lives through lost would be saved, while many lives would remain lost for all time.

Underneath Cheyenne Mountain, Brigadier General Samantha Carter watched as the star gate powered down. Dorin, remaining in front of the now inactive gate, looked down at the floor upon which he stood. Having lived for many thousands of years, Dorin knew what heartache was. Knowing the suffering of the people of this world, a world he had helped nurture, Dorin's heart broke. A single tear rolled down his face. Pushing this emotional tumult aside, a steely resolve took hold within the Furling Ambassador. Turning on his heels, General Carter saw firsthand the emotion, turmoil, and rage in Dorin's eyes. Before Carter could say a single word, Dorin raised a hand into the air. In response, a stable event horizon appeared within the gate as if by magic.

"Where are you going?" Carter asked.

"As the Fifth Race, I will leave the response to this unspeakable attack in your hands. What I will do is make clear the magnitude of the transgressors mistake. Your people will be the sword of justice, and I will be your messenger." Dorin promised, before stepping through the gate.

**The San Remo Building**

**New York, New York**

**Earth**

Not one to sleep with any regularity, Ba'al sat in the ornately appointed salon of his living quarters. Taking a sip from the glass in his hand, Ba'al savored the smokey flavor of the aged Scotch. Shifting his attention from his drink, the former System Lord returned his attention in full to the cable news station broadcast filling the screen across the room. The images that filled the screen filled Ba'al with an anger he had not felt in hundreds of years.

Earth, or the First World as Ba'al preferred to call it, was a world Ba'al had invested much in. All of his efforts were geared around the internal order and workings of this world. His future return to power over this galaxy revolved around first gaining control of a vibrant and prosperous Earth. He had chosen this planet as his refuge, simply because he believed it immune from attack.

What angered Ba'al most was not the fact that Earth had been attacked, but the form that attack had taken. Financial markets were Ba'al's chosen playground, and one where he had enjoyed great success. Earth, as he liked to say, was a pit where the greediest individual wins. Attacks on financial markets, and subsequent market free fall, were undoing all that the former System Lord had achieved thus far.

Possessed of a quick wit, Ba'al was not one to overlook known facts, be they large or small. Months before, Ba'al had been notified of a group searching for weapons. Even then, Ba'al had believed this group to be planning an uprising of sorts. If the events seen on screen were the actions of that group, Ba'al believed it was time to take action against them.

Rising from his seat, the former System Lord made his way into the office he maintained here. As he walked towards the office, he thought back to times past. Memories of the prolonged torture of then Colonel Jack O'Neill never failed to bring a smile to Ba'al's face. The thought of speaking with his former nemesis amused him greatly. He was sure, had O'Neill been aware of his presence on Earth, the General would have happily rained hell down upon him. What he General didn't know wouldn't hurt him, yet.

Taking a seat behind the polished desk of his office, Ba'al removed a small index card from a drawer. On this card was the contact information the group seeking to purchase weapons had provided. This information could accomplish things. First, it could give Ba'al a sense of payback against those that had damaged his financial holdings. Second, providing this information to the Pentagon could serve to ensure large scale contracts in the future in thanks for providing information. Third, this would give Ba'al a chance to treat O'Neill as a fool. While all three reasons served Ba'al's interests, it was the third reason Ba'al liked most.

As the owner of both Farrow Marshall Aerospace, and now Lockheed Martin, Ba'al possessed the knowhow to bypass normal channels, and reach out directly to senior military commanders within the hierarchy. Using the speakerphone atop his desk, Ba'al dialed the direct line of the Chairman of the Joint Chiefs. Reaching General O'Neill's aide, Ba'al communicated the urgency of his need to speak with O'Neill. After four minutes of waiting, and several transfers of the phone call, Ba'al heard the ever familiar voice of General Jack O'Neill.

"Mr. Ballston, I understand you wish to speak with me on an urgent matter. While I appreciate the call, I hope you understand that I have a literal handful of urgent matters needing my attention." Jack O'Neill said in annoyance.

"Forgive me from pulling you away from other urgent matters. I am aware of how you dedicate yourself to the defense of our planet. I appreciate you taking my call." Ballston replied.

"My time is short. What exactly do you need to tell me?" O'Neill asked plainly.

"It has come to my attention that some time ago, an individual approached consultants of my company. This individual had a shopping list of weaponry. It is my belief this individual may be connected to the attacks across the planet. I am calling to pass along the contact information for this information. This information could potentially help you catch those who committed this hateful attack." Ballston explained.

"In my experience, military contractors never provide anything out of the goodness of their heart." O'Neill interjected.

"I am well aware of all that you have done to protect this planet, and I for one am thankful for your efforts to keep Earth safe. Without those efforts, I doubt I would be nearly as comfortable as I am today. The information I am willing to provide, I provide simply for the good of Earth. My future is assured with an Earth looking outward, ready to repel all threats." Ballston admitted.

Over the course of the next two minutes, Ba'al provided the cellphone number, and other relevant information in his possession. O'Neill, dutifully copying this information down, thanked Ba'al several times. During the conversation, O'Neill was hit with the odd sensation that Mr. Ballston sounded incredibly familiar. Believing the stress of the moment was getting to him, O'Neill pushed these thoughts aside.

"Mr. Ballston, thank you for this. I will personally see that this information finds its way into the hands of the right people." O'Neill stated.

"Thank you for that General. We are all in this together. Perhaps, someday you can come work for me. I think you'll find that I am someone you will be surprised about. Now, I will let you attend to your duties. Keep Earth safe for both of us." Ballston said in parting.

Ending the connection, Ba'al leaned back in his high backed leather chair. A broad smile spread across his face. Not only would he get even with those that had hurt his financial interests, but he had been gifted the chance to laugh at his former enemies expense. This day was looking up.

In the Pentagon, O'Neill immediately passed this information along to law enforcement, and intelligence services. This small bit of information might provide the break that was needed to ascertain the identities of those who had launched this attack. In the coming hours, the information given would provide a wealth of intelligence. Those of the Lucian Alliance, heirs of all the Goa'uld left in their wake, would unknowingly be undone by a System Lord they thought dead.

**Aboard ****_Nightwatch_**

**Over the South Atlantic Ocean**

**Earth**

High above the storm covered waters of the South Atlantic Ocean, _Nightwatch_ sailed through the skies. Similar craft, carrying leaders from other nations, did much the same thing in other corners of the globe. Astride _Nightwatch_, four armed and ready F-302's flew in formation. Should any attempts be made to interfere with the mission of _Nightwatch_, F-302's stood ready.

In the President's conference room aboard _Nightwatch_, the major powers of Earth were making steady progress. Miraculously, international efforts had managed to prevent an Indian incursion into Pakistan. That crisis averted, albeit narrowly, the leaders of Russia, China, and the United States agreed that a response was in order. Deciding together that any response must not be waged by a single nation, but by all, these three nations agreed that the time had come for Earth to focus her rage, and deal death to the Lucian achieve that goal, the conference of three leaders came to an end, so that each of these leaders could turn their full attention to unleashing the strategic genie from its bottle.

Remaining in his conference room, the President sipped at his cup of tea. Events and endless cups of coffee prevented any appetite in the man, while also forcing him to realize that anymore coffee might give him an ulcer. Setting the tea down, President O'Bannon instructed communications personnel elsewhere aboard _Nightwatch_ to open a communications link with the United States Strategic Command; the minders of America's strategic deterrent. A minute later, a hologram of the STRATCOM commander appeared in the conference room.

"Mr. President, I can only assume it is time to respond in kind." General Scott Croft began.

"That is a fair assessment General." O'Bannon replied.

"Before I have the nice officer carrying the football sent in, I want you to give me your take on all of this, and your thoughts on a response." O'Bannon urged.

"May I speak candidly Mr. President?" General Croft asked.

"Please do." O'Bannon suggested.

"This entire situation is a loser for the Lucian Alliance. An attack on this scale dictates a response. To believe otherwise shows they didn't study up on their game theory. A response that simply matches the destruction let loose on Earth does nothing to deter further attacks. Our response must be one of power, or we invite problems across the galaxy. My recommendation is a full scale retaliatory response. Target their every possession and holding. Anything short of that, and we will be viewed as weak." General Croft stated.

"To do that would be to eradicate an entire people. That is not something I am prepared to do." O'Bannon objected.

"This isn't a children's game Mr. President. This is a game you only engage in if you are prepared to give your all. The rules for this game are incredibly straightforward. If someone throws a rock at your house, you do not simply throw a rock at theirs in kind. Policy dictates that instead of throwing a rock back, you instead burn down their house, and the homes of anyone related to them, friendly with them, or known to be swayed by their logic. It is really that simple. I am not your therapist Mr. President, but I am the man you have entrusted with maintaining this nations strategic deterrent." Croft lectured.

"Can we review what options I have available?" O'Bannon asked.

"We can Mr. President, but before that can take place, an identity check must be performed." Croft explained.

Turning to one of the Secret Service agents standing in the conference room, President O'Bannon requested that naval officer outside be brought in. Quickly complying with the President's request, the member of the Presidential protective detail quickly ushered the officer carrying the football into the conference room. Entering the room, the straight faced officer quickly made his way directly to the President's side. Laying the football on the conference room table, the officer quickly unlocked the case, and then removed the cuff securing it to his wrist.

Once the case was open, the officer input a series of codes, which unlocked protective features within the case's internal workings. An electronic display elevated. From within the case, a palm scanner slid out, with a small retinal scanner extending from it. Using communications links within the case, the football quickly established contact with computers housed underground at Offutt Air Force Base, in Omaha Nebraska; home of United States Strategic Command.

"Mr. President, I will need your access code card." The naval officer requested.

Reaching in his shirt pocket, the President extracted a small plastic card baring the Presidential Seal, and a dozen rows of numbers. Handing this card to the naval officer, O'Bannon took in a deep breath.

"My authorization code is on row number seven." The President stated.

Consulting the card, the naval officer examined the series of numbers found in row number seven. Moving with practiced efficiency and speed, the officer quickly input the series of numbers into the touch screen pad within the football. That task complete, he then turned to President O'Bannon.

"Mr. President, if you could please place your right hand on the palm scanner, and bring right eye to the retinal scanner, your identity can be confirmed. As this scan takes place, I need you to state your full name and title aloud for the voice recognition portion of identity verification." The naval officer instructed.

Leaning towards the case known as the football, the President placed his hand on the palm scanner. At the same time, he brought his eye to the retinal scanner. Ultra high resolution scans of his palm were taken, along with the path the veins in the President's wrist took were scanned. While a palm print could be faked, the path of travel for veins could not. As the retinal scan progressed, the President spoke.

"Dillon Charles O'Bannon, President of the United States." He said aloud.

For several seconds, the systems within the football analyzed the patterns taken from the President, against those stored within the cases memory. Finding the new data matching the stored data, access to the information contained within the football was granted. On the elevated data screen, a menu of attack options were listed. These options were contained within two categories. The first was titled Major Attack Options, while the second was titles Limited Attack Options. Interestingly, use of nuclear weapons by ship commanders in space remained at the discretion of the ship commander, whereas use within an atmosphere required Presidential authorization.

"Mr. President, what you see on the screen before you are the preplanned responses of the Single Integrated Operations Plan. SIOP is divided into two main sections, Major Attack and Limited Attack. Within these two sections are options available to you." General Croft explained.

"Can you explain the difference between the two categories?" O'Bannon asked.

"Major Attack contains a series of constantly updated plans for a full scale nuclear assault on the Lucian Alliance. Several of these options are counterforce plans, but since we have already been attacked, counterforce is of little value. The Limited Attack library contains plans for select attacks on targets of importance and strategic value." Croft further explained.

"General Croft, while I understand your desire for full scale retaliation, I think it is important that you know I am against that. In your professional opinion, where is the Lucian Alliance most vulnerable?" O'Bannon questioned.

"The Achilles heel of the Lucian Alliance currently is their reliance on large scale industrial operations in one location. Destruction of the enemies industrial capacity would cripple their war effort moving forward. If you consult the Limited Attack menu, you will find plans for that scenario." Croft instructed.

Consulting the attack option the General spoke of, President O'Bannon quickly read the plans synopsis. Seeing long lists of possible options to modify this plan, O'Bannon opted to question General Croft directly, instead of reading these for himself.

"In your own words, give me the options available for this attack option." O'Bannon requested.

"As you are aware, when a vessel of the Fleet passes outside our solar system, that vessel assumes a role in SIOP, as they did for the operations plan in use before our return to SIOP. The nearest vessel to the target can be redirected to Delmak. At this time, USS Ajax is the closest to target. Once there, Ajax can deploy a single, or multiple devices. I have concerns about this specific Limited Attack Option though." Croft explained.

"What are your concerns General?" O'Bannon questioned.

"The problem, as I see it, is that use of tactical nuclear weapons will invariably leave portions of the industrial base present on Delmak, which can later be salvaged. Use of a Mark IX negate that concern somewhat. If infrastructure exists far below ground, a Mark IX will have little effect. If the intent is to kill all Lucian Alliance heavy industry, the attack must be taken a step further, and the entire planet targeted." Croft admitted.

"I am no expert, but wouldn't that require hundreds of weapons?" O'Bannon asked in confusion.

"That depends entirely on the weapon employed Mr. President. If you will consult the submenu in this attack option, you will see a listing of alternative attack options. The topmost option is titled Antares. It is my professional opinion that Antares is the option with the highest chance of success." Croft responded.

Reading the synopsis of Antares, the President's eyes went wide. Pushing back from the football, his mind weighed the cost benefit ratio in his mind. This option, as horrific as it was efficient, sickened O'Bannon on a very basic level. Thinking over all that had happened, a sense of anger and dismay took hold. So many dead and dying. A war thrust upon the world, and the helpless. Thinking back to his campaign for office, President O'Bannon remembered a rally he had held in Lexington, Kentucky. So many faces swam into his memory. Many, if not all of those faces were now dead. In that moment, O'Bannon decided that their death would be avenged, in spectacular fashion. While he had failed to prevent their deaths, he could see that justice was served upon their killers.

"General Croft, Limited Attack Option Antares is authorized." The President forcefully.

"Understood Mr. President. Under the two man rule, that order must now be confirmed." Croft said in response.

Conferenced in minutes before, but opting to remain silent, was Secretary of Defense Hank Landry. Aware that he was to be the second man for the two man rule, Landry broke his silence. Seconds later, a hologram of Landry appeared in the conference room aboard _Nightwatch._

"General Croft, this is Secretary Landry. I am transmitting my authorization codes to you now." Landry announced.

"Codes received and authenticated. Do you confirm the order to strike Mr. Secretary?" Croft questioned.

"I do." Landry replied.

"One hour will be needed to load the weapon, with another three hours for the delivery vehicle to reach the target. We are now in Slap Shot status. The attack sequence can be halted at anytime until weapons release." General Croft explained.

The target selection made was quickly shared with both Russia and China. Both those nations were also walking through a very similar process. The coming attack would depend on coordination

From Offutt Air Force Base, orders were transmitted to Whiteman Air Force Base. More specifically, these orders went directly to the 509th Bomb Wing, famous for dropping the two weapons which ended World War II. The motto of the 509th was Defensor Videx, or Defender Avenger. Avenge, they would.

.

**Whiteman Air Force Base**

**Knob Noster, Missouri **

**Earth**

When the emergency action message was received in the operations center of the 509th Bomb Wing, the unit as a whole sprang into action. Four minutes later, further information arrived. As the current alert wing, the 509th was prepared for the call to action. From the operations center, further orders made their way to other components of the command.

First, the ready alert crew was informed of a mission order. Quickly, both pilots donned their gear, and made their way to the briefing theater. The two B-3 Chimera's detailed for the coming strike were placed under guard, while crew chiefs performed last minute checks. All over Whiteman Air Force Base, security was elevated to its highest level. Exits across Whiteman were sealed, while heavily armed sentries patrolled the bases perimeter.

From a specially constructed bunker, far beneath Whiteman Air Force Base, armament technicians loaded the newest variant of Earth's most fearsome weapon aboard a transfer cart. Wedge shaped, with an ominous black polished skin, this weapon looked anything but fearsome. Looks can sometimes be very deceiving though. The weapon in tow, the armament technicians returned to the single large transport booth within the underground weapons bunker.

Returning to material form within the hangar of a single B-3 Chimera, the weapon was carefully moved towards the aircraft. Checks and rechecks were performed on the weapon, to ensure proper function when the time came. After these checks were performed, and found satisfactory, the weapon was moved underneath the large open weapons bay of the Chimera. Over the course of the next ten minutes, this weapon would be affixed to the weapons tackle within the Chimera's weapons bay.

Elsewhere, the two pilot flight crew entered the mission briefing theater of the 509th. Taking their seats, both pilots found it ominous that they were the only flight crew present. That was never a good sign. Standing in the room was the Wing Operations Officer. The Ops Officer, tense, jumped directly into the briefing.

"Good morning gentlemen. We all know why you are sitting here. Earth has been attacked with strategic weapons, and it is our duty to hit the data screen behind me is your target. Delmak is a planet you have been briefed on numerous times. The National Command Authority has decided to take the Lucian Alliance's industrial capacity out of play for all time. Your call sign for this mission is Pale Rider. Any questions so far?" The Ops Officer asked.

In response, Colonel Kevin Boyle and his copilot simply shook their heads. On the face of both was a rather detached expression. Neither Boyle or his copilot could actually believe this was really happening.

"Standing guard over Delmak are four _Ha'tak Class_ warships. Other assets will ingress before your arrival, and prosecute those targets that could prevent mission success. This is not just an attack, but also a psychological operation. Fleet assets tasked with clearing your ingress path will also drop a probe, which will transmit live footage of the event galaxy wide." Ops explained.

"What is our payload for this tasking? Mark IX's?" Colonel Boyle questioned.

"For this mission, you will be delivering a single Mark XV-D. This is a planetary strike tasking, so you get the crowd pleaser." Ops responded.

Over the course of the next fifteen minutes, the briefing continued. During the remainder of the briefing, Boyle and his copilot learned that theirs was not the only strike to take place. Russia and China would launch similar strikes, within the same timeframe. Those attacks would also be broadcast. While informative, the briefing managed to take the wind from Boyle. Until now, the strategic mission was simply hypothetical. Driving home in all its horrors, Boyle knew that mission had suddenly become very real.

The briefing came to a close, and the flight crew made their way to the van that would carry them to the flight line. There, their aircraft and its horrifying payload waited. Passing through the armed security ringing the hangar, both Boyle and his copilot showed their identification. Cleared into the hangers interior, both men laid their eyes on the B-3 Chimera. Under the lights of the closed hanger, the Chimera looked much like a caged predator, waiting to be unleashed.

Normally, flight crews perform a series of preflight checks on their craft before startup or takeoff. All B-3's belonging to Strategic Command, once known as the Strategic Air Command, instead kept ready alert craft in a ready status for immediate departure. Approaching the forward landing gear of the Chimera, Colonel Boyle slapped the quick startup button attached to the gear, before climbing the ladder into the aircrafts underside.

On the flight deck, systems powered on. Navigation systems aligned, and the Chimera verified exactly where it was in time and space. Performing self diagnostics, the Chimera verified that all systems were performing within operational parameters. Entering the cockpit, the copilot inserted a data crystal into a side consul. On this crystal was critical mission data. Uploading this, the Chimera confirmed the data was successfully transferred.

Taking his seat in the left side pilot in command seat, Colonel Boyle reached in the upper arm pocket of his flight suit. From this pocket, he removed a photo of his daughter. Placing this photo on the corner of a central data screen, Boyle looked at his little girl and smiled. At this moment, he knew his daughter was fast asleep, but most importantly, safe.

Moments later, the Chimera emerged from the hanger. Taxiing away from the hanger, Boyle saw activity in other hangers on the flight line. During the briefing, Boyle and his copilot had learned that the majority of the 509th was being rapidly forward deployed to Fleet Station McHenry, in case followup strikes were required. The entirety of the 509th Bomb Wing was now at a wartime footing.

"This is insane." The copilot said.

"One of these days, I would like to wake up in a world that isn't." Boyle responded, as he steered the Chimera towards its circular launch pad in the distance.

"Thats the truth." The copilot agreed.

"And I looked, and behold a pale horse; and his name that sat on him was Death, and Hades followed with him." Boyle said quietly.

"What?" The copilot questioned.

"Revelations 6:8. Our call sign is Pale Rider. Think about it." Boyle suggested.

"Looks like we are going biblical in more way than one. This is some real fire and brimstone stuff." The copilot mused.

Minutes later, the B-3 Chimera known as Pale Rider took to the air. Elsewhere around the globe, a single B-3 did the same from both Russian and Chinese airspace. High above Earth, the Asgard flagship _Hala_ took note of the three craft rocketing towards space. Freyr, aboard the _Hala_, turned to Thor. As he began to speak, the three Chimera's exited the atmospheric bonds of Earth, and powered away from the planet.

"Where are they going?" Freyr asked.

"Earth has long been prepared to respond to an event such as this. They are making their anger known, and avenging those who were lost. We are all now at war with the Lucian Alliance, and this war will not be one which the Lucian Alliance will survive." Thor responded

**Delmak**

**Delmak Solar System**

**Milky Way Galaxy**

On the world known as Delmak, business carried on as usual. As they did each day, the tens of millions of inhabitants of this world went about their day in an orderly fashion. None had reason to suspect that this day would be the last for the people of this world. Nor did they have reason to believe that the signal which had unleashed horrible action on Earth had initiated here.

In the shipyards of Delmak, dozens of _Ha'tak's_ and many dozens of _Al'kesh_ were in differing stages of construction. The vast majority of the Lucian Alliance Fleet had begun life here, constructed in shipyards first built by the fallen System Lord Sokar. While Delmak could construct large amounts of these two classes of warship, the people of this world were barred from operating them. Only crews selected by the Lucian Alliance were permitted to pilot these warships. Only four of these handpicked crews was present in this corner of the Milky Way Galaxy.

Orbiting Delmak were the four most recently completed _Ha'tak Class_ vessels. In the coming week, these four vessels were slated for handover to the Lucian Alliance Fleet. The four crews would remain, awaiting the next batch of warships to be completed. Relegated to handover and acceptance duties, these four crews were far from the most competent of crews. Instead, these crews were composed of individuals found lacking, and passed from ship to ship. Eventually, these outcast crew members were formed into individual crews, and shipped to Delmak, where they could do the least damage.

Aware that the entirety of the Lucian Alliance Fleet was deployed elsewhere, the four crews standing guard over this most important of Alliance controlled worlds felt they had little to fear. Both offensive and defensive systems were powered down. All believed that the Lucian Alliance was on the rise. None had reason to suspect that the Tau'ri, sworn enemies of the Lucian Alliance, were about to make their anger known to all.

To either side of Delmak, beyond the curve of the planet, and out of the view of the four orbiting _Ha'tak's_, four hyperspace windows sprang open. Exiting these dimensional rifts, the Tau'ri vessels _USS Ajax, USS Essex, USS Shiloh, and USS Antietam_ emerged. Divided into flights of two vessels apiece, these four vessels activated their powerful sub-light drives, and rapidly sped around the curvature of Delmak. Closing from either side of the world, the four orbiting _Ha'tak's _were surrounded, outgunned, and unprepared.

On the bridge of _Ajax_, Everett Young sat in his command chair. Placed in charge of this hit and run mission, Young was fully prepared to take the fight to the enemy. Chosen for his vessels proximity to Delmak, Young was also chosen due to his being one of the single most experienced in ship to ship combat. All vessels of the Tau'ri task force were ready for the coming combat action, with shields and weapons fully powered.

"Send signal to all other vessels to close on the enemy, and open fire. They are to keep firing until all enemy vessels are destroyed." Young ordered.

"Sensors show four contacts in orbit. Their shields are down, and weapons are offline." The sensor operator announced.

"Call out any new contacts that appear." Young instructed.

Powering around Delmak, all four vessels closed on their prey. Energy flowed into the Grodin on each _Athena Class_ warship. Shields of incredible durability enveloped each. Their world had been attacked, and the crew of each vessel was ready. Payback was the order of the day. Only the individual ship commanders knew that their actions were nothing but the opening act of Earth's response.

"Accompanying vessels confirm targeting on individual targets. Ten-seconds to firing position." An officer on the bridge of Ajax called out.

"When in range, commence firing." Young instructed.

"New contact! Eighty-thousand kilometers away, at our two o'clock." The sensor operator called out.

Before Young could respond, all four Tau'ri vessels opened fire. Piercing beams of green energy sprang forth from the Grodin array of each vessel. Crossing the gulf to target, these beams reached out towards their targets like spectral fingers of death. Unprotected by defensive shields, the four _Ha'tak's _stood virtually no chance of weathering the storm. Beam energy sheered through the hull of each target. Inside each dying vessel, bulkheads failed, atmosphere spontaneously combusted, and jets of burning men and material explosively vented into space. Seconds later, each _Ha'tak_ exploded violently, unaware of why death had been thrust upon them, and powerless to prevent it.

"Come about towards the new contact. If hostile, open fire." Young ordered.

"Contact has vanished!" The sensor operator called out.

"Vanished? Is it cloaked?" Young demanded.

"No sir, it is simply gone. It was there one minute, and then it was gone. Target vanished as we opened fire." The sensor operator explained.

"What was it?" Young further demanded.

"Sir, I know you will think I'm crazy, but the target appeared to be a British police box." The sensor operator stammered.

"Are you telling me that a phone booth magically appeared? Run diagnostics on your gear." Young thundered.

"Already done sir. Sensors are operating normally. One minute it was there, and the next minute it was gone." The sensor operator admitted.

"We are on a clock here. We don't have time for this. Set course for one light minute away from Delmak. Give me full sub-light. As we pass the outermost moon, drop the probe. Let's move people!" Young ordered.

Gaining velocity, the four _Athena Class_ vessels streaked way from the world of Delmak, and the wreckage of the now deceased defenders. Passing the outermost moon, a small object ejected from the rear portion of _Ajax's_ hull. This object, a probe, began to instantly transmit a live video feed of Delmak. In this video feed could be seen Delmak as a whole, and the scattered orbiting wreckage of the four _Ha'tak _defenders. This subspace video transmission was aimed not just at the Lucian Alliance, as they raced towards Hebridan, but the galaxy as a whole. Earth was making a statement of power, here and now. Elsewhere in Lucian Alliance space, similar video streams were transmitting images of two Lucian Alliance colony worlds.

Reaching a distance of one light minute from Delmak, the four _Athena's_ came to a halt, and turned on their access. Watching and waiting, the commanders of each vessel sat with forced patience. Sensors aboard each detected a single B-3 Chimera, racing through hyperspace.

In the seventeen million nine hundred and ninety-thousand kilometer gap that made up the one light minute gulf between the Tau'ri task force of four vessels and Delmak, a single hyperspace window tore open. Racing out of this dimensional doorway was a the B-3 Chimera, known as Pale Rider. Sub-light drives, pushed to their maximum output, powered Pale Rider forward.

On the flight deck of the Chimera, both Colonel Kevin Boyle and his copilot were tense. In the weapons bay, the single Mark XV-D was readied for launch. The power of this weapon had only been unleashed in anger once, against the Wraith. Developed under the name Sol Invictus, or invincible sun, this weapon had seen changes since its use. Conceived as a weapon to combat the Wraith Fleet, this weapon was repurposed to other tasks after the defeat of the Wraith. A matter-antimatter weapon; the MarkXV-D was now known as a planet buster.

Looking once more at the photo of his daughter, Colonel Boyle felt ice run through his veins. The destructive power he was about to unleash would destroy all life on Delmak. How, as a man, could he ever explain to his daughter that he had ended all life on a planet much like Earth? Aware of the attacks on Earth, Boyle understood why his mission was taking place. Sometimes, what is understood on an intellectual level is repulsive on a spiritual level.

Automated systems aboard the Chimera, measuring velocity, vector, and closure rate initiated the launch sequence. Inside the weapon case, critical systems came online. Guidance, firing computer, and propulsion prepared for launch. Data, flowing from the Chimera, poured into the weapon. Becoming aware, the weapon prepared itself to deliver its lethal payload.

Signaling the Chimera that it was ready in all aspects, the weapon announced the completion of its preparations to launch. In response, the Chimera's automated firing systems began the weapons deployment sequence. Bomb bay doors, separating the weapon from open space, opened quickly. The weapons cradle, holding the weapon, lowered fractionally, exposing the weapon to space.

From this point forward, the flight crew of the Chimera were simply along for the ride. Constrained to a restricted flight profile, with very tight tolerances, the Chimera's onboard systems assumed control of weapons release, flight control, and defensive systems. Nearing Delmak's outermost moon, automated flight control systems made minor corrections, bringing the Chimera into position.

The time life on Delmak had remaining existed on the whim of a weapons control computer. Measuring this remaining time in microseconds, the weapons control computer watched as Delmak civilization's time in life expired. Sending signal for weapons release, Pale Rider launched its single volley. From the weapons bay, the single Mark XV-D was ejected. Separating cleanly from the B-3, the wedge shaped weapon activated propulsion of its own. For ten seconds, this weapon sliced through the cold depths of space, relentlessly homing in on its appointed place of detonation. While the Mark XV-D traveled towards this point, the B-3 angled away, and opened a hyperspace window, in order to make its escape.

"God forgive us." Colonel Kevin Boyle whispered in a heavy voice.

Aware only of its appointed destiny, the wedge shaped weapon reached its preprogramed firing point, and began the sequence. Energy absorbing shields, in a shape similar to an umbrella, took form at the rear of the weapon. This shield constructed cone curved towards Delmak. Internally, hydrogen and anti hydrogen came together, unleashing incredible amounts of energy, and forming a second sun. Some of this energy came in the form of light and heat, while the majority took the form of lethal gamma radiation.

A gamma ray burst is the most energetic and destructive force in the known universe. Using the Mark XV-D, Earth was harnessing the lethal destructive force of a gamma ray burst, to bring an end to Delmak. In four-seconds, this weapon let loose energy equivalent to that which a sun would emit over a decade. Focusing the blast, with the help of the rear mounted reflective shields, this lethal geyser saturated Delmak.

Slicing through the atmosphere of Delmak, the torrent of gamma radiation set off a chain of events. Spontaneously combusting, plant life, animal life, and all human inhabitants of Delmak outdoors found themselves enveloped in flames. Flammable material of all forms also combusted. Many died without ever knowing why, or how. Incredible firestorms erupted, across Delmak. Those not killed instantly absorbed several hundred times the lethal dose of damage did not stop there though.

Striking the atmosphere, gamma rays changed the chemistry of atmosphere itself. Oxygen and nitrogen molecules ripped apart, creating nitrogen dioxide. This change turned the sky a deep brown. Highly toxic, this nitrogen dioxide would suffocate any that might be living on Delmak. Ozone, which shielded Delmak from lethal solar radiation, was also destroyed. Ultraviolet radiation bathed Delmak. Nitrogen dioxide, allowing ultraviolet radiation through, while blocking out long wavelengths of warmth providing light from the sun.

Surfaces of lakes, streams, oceans, and sea's flashed to steam. Across Delmak, firestorms raced, adding thick smoke to now brown skies. In minutes, water soluble nitrogen dioxide precipitated acid rain, with rained down on the dying planet. Concrete buildings, resistant to the firestorms rampaging across the countryside, began to spall, then shatter.

Delmak, taking its last gasp, ceased to be a provider of life. In time, this world would dramatically cool, and undergo an ice age. While the majority of destruction was contained to the side of Delmak facing the Tau'ri weapons detonation, death and destruction would soon engulf the other. Acid rain, toxic atmosphere, and lethal ultraviolet radiation from Delmak's sun would end plant, animal, and bacterial life of all forms. The only life that would remain untouched was aquatic life, living deep below the ocean's surface.

At three points in the Milky Way Galaxy, this process played out. The death toll surpassed the human population of much of the Pegasus Galaxy. This played out, through subspace, in ultra high definition video. No longer could the Lucian Alliance believe that the Tau'ri would yield to Kefflin's plan. The blood of three worlds gave proof to Earth's rage and resolve. This reflex action of the Tau'ri brought about the death of three worlds. What would they do once their strength was gathered?


End file.
